


The Restoration

by TheRoseDuelist



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdom Upheaval, Pining, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slow Burn, Steamy, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 239,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDuelist/pseuds/TheRoseDuelist
Summary: Since the Fall, Empress Melia Antiqua's primary and only concern is the restoration of the High Entia civilization to it former glory. But when the hero Dunban volunteers his services, a series of events are set in motion that force her to realize that things will never be the same.(Originally posted on FFN)
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban, Reyn/Sharla (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	1. Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally putting this long fic on AO3. I'll be porting it over the next week. I can't believe that this story is over four years old. So wild. With that said, I will only be making minor edits (spelling and grammar). This will still be the same, original story. No changes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

All Melia Antiqua really wanted to do was sleep for more than five hours, but as the Empress of the High Entia, that was not in the cards. As usual, she rose at sunrise and fell into her routine. She disrobed and stepped into her bath, taking care to only pour half the water allotted to her in the tub. Just as every other High Entia was under water rations, so was she. Melia had no intention of breaking the rules simply because she was Empress. As Empress, she was to guide her people and care for them. She had proved herself worthy through the trials, but she knew that if things didn't progress on the faster side, her people would seek a new leader. With haste, she scrubbed her skin with the sponge, pushing down the growing anxiety in her chest. _You must not falter._

After her bath, the young woman dressed in her usual blue and lavender blouse and pants. Dresses were worn only for special occasions; pants were more utilitarian and suited to the various physical and mental tasks she had on a daily basis. As she brushed her silvery hair, that fell to her waist, Melia reflected upon the past eight months. The High Entia refugees scattered all over the Bionis had returned to Alcamoth (save a for a few who chose to stay in Colony 6), and after Shulk's wish for a world free of Gods, the High Entia who were forcibly transformed into Telethia, reverted to their humanoid forms. It hadn't been an easy task, but she had managed to centralize the High Entia nation back in Alcamoth.

Just as she sat down to eat her small breakfast, her thoughts hovering over the future of the High Entia, the usual knock on her door came. "Come in," she called. A half Homs, half Entia woman walked into Melia's sitting room as the imperial guards closed the door behind her. The young woman's eyes were bright with excitement as she hurried into the chamber. "Good morning, Serenity," Melia said pleasantly and gestured for her to sit in the chair across from her. "What is on the schedule today?"

Serenity looked down at the open notebook in hand and read, "You have a cabinet meeting at 7. Then a visit to the ether plant at 9, followed up by a visit to the lighthouse at 10. Afterward, you have to approve construction on the new housing quarters as well as the new aqueduct system. I've also set aside some time for you to visit a few of the High Entia support groups today. Zain tells me there's been some fighting with the Hodes and the Kromars, so he will brief you on the altercations." Serenity paused, looking over something at the bottom of her page. Melia closed her eyes and sighed; she knew what Serenity was going to say. It may have been eight months since the death of her father and brother, but she still hadn't properly mourned them. "It's your…brother's birthday next week. I thought you might want to reach out Nae'ell…" Serenity trailed off.

"Yes, I shall. I will ask her if she'd like to join me for dinner that evening." Melia said in a low voice as she sipped her tea. Nae'ell had been her brother's fiancée. Melia found her to be a quiet, dutiful woman. The two of them had never really interacted much while Kallian was alive, and less so now. _I must do better. She is family._

"Past that, you have a few people who are trying to get onto the schedule. I'll squeeze everything in I can before you depart this evening." Serenity smiled. "Are you looking forward to seeing your friends?"

 _I almost forgot._ Tonight was Shulk's birthday party. About a month ago, Melia had received the invitation for the party. The pink card with confetti had easily brought a smile to her usually serious face. But there was also a feeling of trepidation lurking in the back of her mind. In the eight months since the Fall of Bionis and her departure from Colony 9, Melia had buried herself in the rebuilding of the High Entia civilization, ignoring all other matters and relationships. The only friend she had seen in that time had been the Heropon Riki, who liked to surprise her with visits. Guilt splashed over her as she thought about her lack of communication with the others. Had they taken that as a slight? Or did they know she was overwhelmed with work? She had more responsibilities than she knew how to handle. Truthfully, she was drowning in them.

"Empress?"

Serenity's question interrupted her train of thought. With her gray-blue eyes, Melia nodded. "Yes. It will be good to see all of them again. Even if it is only for a single evening."

"You deserve a break. You've accomplished so much in so short a time!"

Melia gave her a smile. "There is still much to be done."

"But you're a person just like everyone else is!".

"It is my responsibility as Empress to make sure the High Entia are at peace."

"I'm sorry, Empress. I just know how much you do."

"We must all do our best. Now, if you'll excuse me Serenity, I must prepare for the cabinet meeting." Melia said, her voice frigid with the dismissal. Serenity rose and bowed, departing as quickly as she came.

Melia sighed as she began to eat her fruit, feeling guilty all over again about giving Serenity the cold shoulder. After all, her assistant was just worried about her. If Melia were alone, without her guards, she might have allowed herself emotional respite. But she couldn't betray herself at all. It was one of the many lessons her father had taught her that remained emblazoned in her mind: the life of a ruler is a lonely one. Confidences were to be kept to a minimum if there were any at all. Friendships were a luxury that she had not earned yet.


	2. Control

When she arrived in Colony 9 fourteen hours later, Melia felt her stomach flip flop as she and her two guards walked up the path towards Fiora and Dunban's home. The nighttime air was hot and humid, but Melia enjoyed the feeling of warmth on her skin. With Alcamoth on the Eryth Sea, the city was usually on the colder side. She supposed she should be used to the sunny but cold weather by now, being almost 90 years old, but the young woman's body refused to adapt. The eternally warm climate that Colony 6 and Colony 9 were blessed with was more her preference.

As they neared the town, Melia caught sight of her destination. Lights blazed throughout the two-story home. It seemed the party was in full swing. _Much larger since I last was here._ She observed. Both the bottom and top floors were expanded, and from what she could tell, the bottom floor had an added balcony over the cliffside, overlooking the beach below. The Empress knew Fiora to have complained about the smallness of the home in the past, often bringing it up many a time when they visited Colony 9 on their journey. If Melia remembered correctly, Fiora had wanted more privacy from her older brother. _Perhaps she and Shulk are now together._

Thoughts of Shulk and Fiora passed through her mind. Musing, she recalled how eight months ago, her heart was full of emotion for Shulk, brimming, eager to burst. Love was too strong a word, but still, there had been heartache. However, it had become clear to her that Shulk and Fiora belonged together. It was easy to see, especially how Shulk vehemently pursued Fiora when he realized she was alive. And so, Melia let go. Busying herself with the restoration of the High Entia made it easy for the feelings to die, leaving nothing behind. Truthfully, it was as if the feelings had never existed, save for her memories.

Laughter reached her ears as she and her guards got ever closer to the house. Stopping just short of the door, the young woman felt her heart miss a beat. She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. "Milady?"

Melia turned around to address the guards. "Yes?"

"If you should be needing anything, we will be right outside."

"Thank you," Melia said turned back to the door. _No more delays._ She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice came from within. After a few seconds, the door flung open to reveal a rosy-faced Fiora, dressed in a short pink dress with matching earrings dangling from her ears. "Melia! We were just wondering when you'd arrive!" She grabbed the Empress' wrist and pulled her inside, shutting the door as quickly as she'd opened it. "It's been too long!"

"Yes, it has. You look beautiful tonight, Fiora," Melia admired.

"Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure if it was too flirty or not. Shulk seems to like it. Can't say anything though. You know how he gets, all blushing and shy." Fiora grinned, and continued, "Dunban tolerates it. I think he's just not used to seeing me all grown up."

"I'm sure he just wants the best for you." Adrenaline shot through her veins as she forced her mind to think of things to say.

"I'm almost twenty. He's got to get used to it." She paused and blushed. "Oh gosh. Look at me keeping you from everyone. It's just so good to see you," Fiora hugged her and pulled away, "Why don't you give me that, and go on in and see everyone. I'm just going to bring out more food." She gestured to the gift Melia held in her right hand. Melia nodded and handed over the wrapped parcel she held in her right hand.

"You're sure I can't help?"

"I wouldn't think of it! Now go on in. Everyone's excited to see you!"

Melia nodded and turned away. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out the small wrinkles in her blue dress. Goodness, she hoped she hadn't overdressed for the occasion, considering Fiora was in a short, cute party dress with her hair curled and she was in a floor-length dress with her hair done up in a tight bun. She hardly wore it down anymore; essentially only in private. _You look just fine. They're all going to be dressed up. It's Shulk's 20th birthday. Just relax._

As she walked into the living room, her eyes swept over the scene in front of her. Furniture had been pushed to the edges of the room. People were milling about, jokes being told; the sounds of conversation filling the room with their varying intonations. Scanning the room, the High Entia tried to find a few familiar faces.

"Melly!" The Heropon caught sight over and bounced towards her.

"Oh, Riki! It's great to see you." She scooped him up into her arms and smiled widely.

"Riki was wondering when you'd arrive! Oka been asking when she gets to see bird Empress."

"Oh, I'd be very happy to see her!"

"How is Melly? Riki not say anything about last visit to friends." His brow furrowed in concern.

Her body went cold. Of course. She had forgotten Riki had been present during the attempt on her life. "Everything's fine, Riki." She reassured him, stroking his fur to calm him.

Riki opened his mouth to protest, but a voice called to her. "Melia!" Shulk said as he came up to the two. "Thank you for coming."

Melia plastered on a smile and stood. "Of course. I couldn't miss your birthday."

He gave her a hug and said, "It's good to see you. We want to hear all about how you've been."

"Let the girl get settled before you grill her." Sharla appeared behind him, dressed in a semi-revealing v-neck jumpsuit. Melia found herself once again amazed at Sharla's confidence. Not that she had anything to hide. Simply put, the High Entia would never feel comfortable wearing something that exposed even the smallest amount of curves of her breasts.

"Melia! Or is it Empress Melia now? Your eminence," Reyn smirked and bowed grandly.

Sharla rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean, Reyn."

"I think you'll need this." A glass of champagne appeared at her side. Melia turned to see Dunban, who gave her a small smile of understanding. The reunion had turned into a bit of an ambush.

"Don't let that charm fool you, Melia. Dunban's still as hermetic as ever." Fiora joked as she joined the group of friends. "Anyways! Now that you're here, let's have a toast. To being back together again!" Melia scooped Riki up with her left arm and held him in the crook of her arm.

"And to Shulk. Happy birthday, mate!" Reyn added quickly. Glasses clinked and sips were taken. Or in Reyn and Riki's case, gulps.

"Slow down, Reyn. It's not a contest." Sharla pointed out.

"Oh yes, it is! I'm about to drink this furball under the table." Reyn pointed at Riki.

"Riki beat Reyn. Riki have years of experience Reyn only wishes he has." Riki said.

"You'll be out in minutes you old man!"

"Riki not old! Riki just much wiser than baby Reyn."

"I am not a baby!"

Everyone burst out in laughter and Melia found herself squeezing her eyes shut and joining in. It felt so good to be with friends. It had been a while since she had laughed.

Later in the evening, Melia found herself needing a breath of fresh air. Opening and closing the door to the balcony, Melia walked to the edge and leaned on the rail. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, she listened to the whistle of wind rustling the leaves and the splash of a fish into the water below. Opening her eyes, Melia looked over the beach; the stars' lights blended together like watercolors in the reflection of the water. It was peaceful. The moment didn't last long though; she heard a door open and close behind her.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Dunban said as he ambled over to the railing next to her.

"Oh yes. You've done lovely work with the porch. And your whole home." Melia said, turning to face him.

"It's all for Fiora."

"I thought as much."

A silence grew between the two of them. Melia wondered if he had come to join her for a specific purpose. A wave of anxiety tried to rise and grip her, but the warmth of the champagne kept it at bay. Finally, he said, "You've done a good job avoiding the subject of Alcamoth."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've mentioned plenty," she said calmly, embracing the buzz in her body.

"Yes, that's true. You have mentioned a few things about being a ruler. But they've lacked any real details. And you haven't mentioned anything about the rebuilding efforts for Alcamoth. What stage they're at. How your people are faring."

"It's not exactly party conversation. And besides, it wouldn't be appropriate to monopolize the conversation on Shulk's birthday."

"It's not terribly appropriate to leave your friends wondering where you've been for eight months." Her stomach turned but she remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Let me be clear: I'm not here to scold you. We're adults. Shulk and the others are merely...worried about you. Whatever is bothering you…we just want to help you."

Melia nodded, unable to speak. The lump in her throat grew, and her vision blurred, but she forced herself to stay impassive. The high from the champagne evaporated immediately. She couldn't explain it all; it was too sensitive. Too private. _And yet…_ Something inside her desperately wanted to get out. The words threatened to arrest and control her tongue, but the Empress banished them to the corners of her mind. Instead, she looked back out towards the black of the night and asked, "Dunban, what was rebuilding Colonies 6 & 9 like after the Fall? I left too soon after to really see how you handled it all."

The man paused in thought before he answered her question. "It wasn't easy. Everyone had their own opinions. We hosted quite a few town halls to vote on different building projects and proposals. People will agree or disagree, but they'll live with the outcome. In the end, they just want to be heard."

Tortured and traumatized faces flashed in her mind. She could hear the screams of anguish and pain. Melia's grasp on the handrail tightened and she locked her jaw. All she wanted to do was save them.

"Things are a bit more complicated than that, aren't they?" Dunban's question interrupted her thoughts. From the corner of her eye, Melia could see the concern written on his face.

"Just a bit." She acquiesced. The young Empress could feel the overwhelming emotion threatening to push through her and force her to tears. _Too much champagne_. She knew better. She had to keep her wits about her; losing control was not something she was allowed to do anymore. What had her father said? _An out of control ruler is a loser to his_ _people_. Melia did not feel she was living up to her father's words at that moment.

"Melia. If you would like…I could assist you."

Stunned, Melia turned to him. Had she heard him right? "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"I would be happy to help you with rebuilding efforts. There may be different concerns, but my experience may prove useful to you. Just tell me what needs to get done."

Had he just offered to help? Surely he was just offering out of politeness. She couldn't take him up on that. It would be inappropriate. She had to deal with it on her own; it was her responsibility and duty. Yes, it was best to keep the problems within the High Entia community. But before she could refuse, she heard herself saying, "Yes. That would be appreciated."

"When do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning. Of course, you can come whenever you'd like. Please don't feel obligated to leave with me tomorrow. Please come when it is convenient for yourself."

"I shall join you in the morning."

"I will meet you here then."

"Perfect." Dunban said and gestured to the party, "Shall we go back in?"

"I'll be in a minute." Dunban nodded and returned to the party.

What had she just done? Panicked, she felt her thoughts race in her mind at light speed. She meant to refuse his offer. Dunban was to join her now in Alcamoth. Dunban was coming to Alcamoth. It was a terrible idea, right? She had to tell him it was all a mistake. But any assistance would be appreciated. There was still so much to do. And he had plenty of experience with reconstructing both Colony 9 and Colony 6. Who was she to turn down a generous offer that would benefit her people? Of course, it was a good idea.

It had to be.


	3. Complexities

As the shuttle began its descent in the early morning, Dunban caught sight of the High Entia stronghold and felt a wave of shock roll over him. Alcamoth was not the city Dunban remembered. As they zoomed towards it, he could feel the air turn cold and the sunshine disappear. It wasn't just the cloud-filled sky that made the metropolis feel dark; there was an unescapable sadness floating in the atmosphere, coiling around the city, and suffocating it. It appeared as though the sun was banished, and malaise had settled in comfortably. It was a stark contrast to the sunny, shining city he recollected. What had happened? Or perhaps the right question was, what hadn't?

Melia, who had expertly flown the shuttle from Colony 9 to Alcamoth, had landed them in what Dunban concluded was an isolated shuttle bay in the city. As he, Melia, and her two bodyguards descended the exit ramp, a single High Entia woman was there to greet them, notebook in hand, and poised at the ready.

"Empress, welcome back. I trust your trip went well?" The young Entia woman asked as she knelt in a curtsy. Dunban caught the slightest bit of surprise at his presence in her eyes before she cast them downwards; her curly brown hair covered the expression of her honey-colored face well.

"Yes. Quite well." Melia nodded and gestured to Dunban. "Serenity, this is Dunban. He is going to be staying awhile and helping with our restoration efforts. Please ready a room for him in the villa." Dunban met Serenity's eyes and she dropped her gaze to her notepad, blushing. "Dunban. Serenity is my assistant. She helps me stay on schedule among many other things." Melia explained and then asked, "Where is the cabinet?"

"Waiting for you in the Audience Chamber."

"We shall head there directly. Would you please have tea and coffee sent? We started our journey very early this morning."

"Of course, your grace." Serenity curtsied again and hurried away.

"Shall we?" Melia turned her eyes to Dunban. He nodded but remained silent, continuing to observe the scene as they strode towards the back of the Great Hall. In the light of the party the evening before, he hadn't noticed many changes in the Empress' appearance. Perhaps he was blinded by the joyous atmosphere of the occasion. Now, he could see she was thinner, paler, and small lines of weariness had sprouted at the corners of her eyes. If he remembered accurately, Melia had always been a reserved presence in their journeys. Now, she felt miles away; nothing could shake that austere exterior she now wore, the same that he had witnessed at the party.

The thoughts clustered in his mind, pushing away anything else he had been thinking. But upon their arrival in the Audience Chamber, they quickly dispersed as quickly as they had come. He recognized the room as the same when he had first met Emperor Soren, Melia's father. The room didn't have the same sheen or elegance. Now, the walls were grey; the carpets removed to reveal the cold granite floor. In the center of the room was a simple oval table. "Good morning, everyone," Melia said formally as she walked to the table took a seat at the head. She gestured for Dunban to sit in the empty chair at the opposite end of the conference table, giving him a complete view of everyone in attendance. There were four other High Entia seated at the table. They were all half Homs half Entia.

"Everyone. Please meet Dunban, the Homs hero of the Battle at Sword Valley. He's just finished with the rebuilding of Colonies 6 & 9, and has offered up his experience and knowledge to us. I expect you all to give him a warm welcome and help him in whatever he requires to help us move forward as a people." All eyes turned to him.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I look forward to getting to know each of you and helping in any way I might be able to do so." Dunban gave a small bow and sat.

Serenity entered the room, wheeling in a cart with coffee and tea. As Serenity carefully placed the teacups in front of each member, Melia directed her attention to the Cabinet members. "Let's begin. As you deliver your report, please introduce yourself. Camar, let's start with you."

Camar stood, a skeptical expression on his face. "I am Camar Alderean. Responsible for agricultural restoration. Last week, the hydroponic systems were suffering from some problems. I've sorted those out now. We've also started harvesting on the farms on the upper plain. The irrigation measures I have put in place will need to be repaired though. The short fix we had implemented for the spring and summer is falling apart. But it doesn't matter now that we have crop yields. I'm confident that I will be able to solve this problem by next week. I've also been setting up the work with our doctors to categorize any missing medicinal plants within our databases that may have been erased."

Irrigation problems? He'd dealt with those before; he'd volunteer that information towards the end of the meeting.

Melia nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "That's wonderful progress, Camar. Please come up with at least two to three possible solutions for the irrigation system. I also want to take a tour of the farms when possible. Please make note of that Serenity." The young woman set down the teapot and pulled her notebook out to make the note before she forgot. Melia nodded to the female sitting next to Camar.

The younger woman stood, brushing her red hair out of her blue eyes. "I am Shalen and I'm responsible for infrastructure restoration. We met when you and the Empress visited the Syrath Lighthouse." He nodded and she continued. "As you have been aware, the communications systems between the lighthouse and Alcamoth were all but destroyed when the Telethia invaded. My team and I finally repaired the systems; now we are able to use the lighthouse as a lookout point once more. My main task now is to get the main defense system for the city up and running, since most of those towers were also destroyed. It will be a high-level system I put in place until we can rebuild the towers and make the system more robust. But we will have basic defense mechanisms should any forces try to attack our city. I also need to work on the interface programming between the houses and the power and aqueduct systems to make them automatic versus manual. But this is a secondary task."

"Well done, Shalen. Honestly, I'm less worried about outside forces attacking us right now, but it will help the people rest easily if they feel they will be alerted to any possible attacks." Melia conceded.

"If your Majesty would like, I could work on an...internal security system instead?" Shalen asked. Dunban sensed the hesitation in her voice.

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence. He couldn't tell why, but when Melia answered, her voice was devoid of all emotion. "No. That will be something to implement in the future. For now, focus on the defense system and housing situations." She took a sip of tea and her eyes flicked to the male sitting across from Shalen.

A dark-skinned high Entia man stood. "I am Kiefer. Also responsible for infrastructure restoration. Plumbing is having issues in Quarters 50 - 70. Electricity is having problems in Quarters 30-45. The ether furnaces on the west side of the city are continuing to malfunction. My team is spread thin, so we'll have to take these one at a time. The towers that Shalen mentioned are also on the list. Busy week ahead." His taciturn response matched his body language: arms crossed over his broad chest. But when Serenity poured a cup of coffee for him, he couldn't resist taking the cup in hand and drinking.

"Do you have any updates on the timing of these, Kiefer?" Melia asked.

"The plumbing issues are first priority. Probably a day or two depending on the problem. The electricity may just be a rewiring problem, so half a day. The ether furnaces are a larger problem."

"Keep me updated." Kiefer nodded and took a seat.

The last woman seated next to Kiefer stood. Dunban recognized her, but couldn't quite place her name. "I am Miriall. I am responsible for people and culture. This week I'm hosting a retreat for the children at the orphanage; we'll be going to Frontier Village for a few days. Chief Dunga is welcoming us with open arms and has all sorts of activities planned for the children." Dunban wondered how many children had been orphaned by the Telethia transformations and destruction. Miriall continued, "And thank you for the introduction your grace; the Heropon Riki will also be doing a storytelling session."

Melia raised an eyebrow. "I will make sure to check with Riki that the stories are G-rated. Despite having many children, Riki tends to get carried away with the details." Melia and Dunban's eyes met and they shared a knowing smile.

Miriall nodded in agreement. "Thank you, your highness. I need to also prep for my team while I am away. They will be doing some new exercises with our Entia therapy groups as well."

 _Entia therapy groups?_ What were those?

Now that everyone had given their reports, all eyes turned to Melia. She sat at the head of the table, taking notes. "Thank you for those reports. They were very informative. This week I will be evaluating new architectural plans for housing, as well as forming formal trade agreements with the Nopon and the Machina. Dunban also gave me an idea. In three days' time, we will host a town hall for the people. I will prepare for that, but please be ready to answer any questions that may come up. We haven't yet had an opportunity for an open forum, and this I believe could be an essential part of the restoration process."

"If I may," Dunban interjected. "I had some thoughts about the irrigation issues Camar mentioned. We experienced similar problems in Colony 6."

"Dunban, please accompany Camar to the farms today."

"Milady, I would prefer to evaluate the options myself. Give me a few days and then I will take Dunban to the farms. After all, our technology is far superior to that of the Homs." Camar said, a touch of arrogance in his voice.

Melia looked at him, silent. After a moment, she said icily, "For all the technology the High Entia have, we are struggling to maintain our existence. We are in no position to not accept help from those willing to offer it. And those Homs that you seem to think so little of; are you and I not part Homs? Are you implying I am not fit to rule?" Camar did not respond. "Take Dunban to the farms today." Dunban watched as Camar's face shifted between anger and embarrassment. This one would be hard to work with.

She rose from her seat and sipped her tea. "That will be all for today. If you have further need of me, please find Serenity." Then she turned on her heel and left the chamber, followed by Serenity.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Dunban and Camar flew a shuttle to the higher plains of the Eryth Sea. Dunban had never been to this part before. While he and the others had explored the Sea extensively, this place had been unreachable for them. The plains were far above sea level; the air here was crisp and breezy, but not cold. The sun filtered through the clouds, providing adequate sunshine to the fields. As the shuttle landed, Dunban could see the fields stretching a few acres. The wheat blew to the right in the wind. He could also see the green leaves of corn, tomatoes, and squash in the rows of the farmland.

As they descended the ramp and walked towards the fields, Dunban observed laborers manually harvesting the crops. "I would rather our robots do the picking, but Miriall seems to think that such routine work is good for our Entia brothers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You do not know?" Dunban shook his head. Camar seemed to savor Dunban's ignorance and continued, "After the Fall, the Entia had been turned into Telethia reverted to their Entia forms. However, many of them have suffered psychologically due to the transformations, and anything they did while being Telethia."

Dunban was astonished. This was the first he was hearing of this. As he internalized this knowledge, Dunban began to connect the dots in his head. "So the Entia therapy groups Miriall mentioned. Those are for the survivors?"

"Yes. She is certain these _therapy_ groups are the way to heal them," he sneered. Dunban was starting to dislike Camar more and more by the minute.

"You disagree?"

Camar snorted. "There are some problems that cannot be fixed. And some that cannot be fixed by a mere Homs."

Dunban knew Camar was just trying to provoke him, but it was starting to grate his nerves. Instead, Dunban said, "Let's see about those irrigation devices."

Camar shrugged and led him into the fields, but Dunban was still ruminating on what the half Entia had just shared. How many knew about the Entia outside of Alcamoth? None of the Homs, that was for sure. Perhaps the Noppon did, as they were an old race like the High Entia. As Dunban reflected on the meeting in the morning, it seemed that the logistical issues of the restoration were coming along fairly well. Melia prioritized the structural needs with a strong sense of command. But that was not the problem that Melia found herself face to face with. At least, Dunban hypothesized, the problem appeared to be much deeper and darker. And he didn't want to agree with Camar, but maybe he was out of his depth after all.

* * *

The sun had just set and night descended onto the city. Dunban found himself walking around in the Great Hall, unsure about where to go. Camar had rather unceremoniously dropped Dunban off at the Great Hall and disappeared, presumably to his own abode. It had been quite a day, and Dunban was interested in discussing his thoughts with Melia. Perhaps she was in the Royal Villa. He'd been there only a few times, as it was Melia's private quarters, but he remembered the way. As the man entered the teleporter, he found himself transported in a matter of minutes to the upper level above the city. And face to face with Serenity.

"Lord Dunban!" She stepped backward, eyes wide. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Ah, Serenity. It's just Dunban. No 'lord'." That was the last thing he wanted: a title. It made him sound old.

"Well, sir, let me show you to your room." Serenity nodded and led the way. He sighed. It looked like she wasn't going to give up finding a way to use some sort of formal station when addressing him.

"By the way, do you know where the Empress is?" he asked.

"She is in a meeting."

"Do you think I could meet with her this evening?"

"Unfortunately that will not be possible. She has two more meetings before the late evening."

"I can wait until she is done." He offered.

Serenity bit her lip and scrunched up her forehead. With reluctance, she said, "Sir, let me clarify. The Empress always leaves with her guards at nine and comes back around midnight. She does not inform me of where she goes. Only her guards know. I'm just thankful that she doesn't go anywhere without them anymore since the assassination attempt."

That stopped Dunban in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Oh, dear. Oh my goodness. I thought she would've told you! Oh shoot, I probably shouldn't have told you. Please don't tell her I told you!" The girl was out of her mind with panic.

"Don't worry, Serenity." He said in a soothing voice. Her panic was not helping him concentrate and add this new information to the puzzle that was the restoration of Alcamoth.

Serenity heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Lord Dunban. I very very much appreciate your discretion. And here is your room. The Empress' quarters are just down the hall to the right, though I doubt you will be able to procure an audience with her tonight. My recommendation is tomorrow morning. She usually rises at six in the morning."

"Thank you, Serenity. Have a good evening." With that dismissal, the High Entia girl walked down the hall and out of sight.

Now his mind was reeling. Someone wanted to kill Melia? It hadn't been the first time, certainly. But why now? Things just seemed to get more complex by the minute.


	4. The Town Hall

He didn't see Melia the next day. In fact, Dunban didn't see her until the town hall three days later. He was mildly disappointed that he had not had the chance to discuss with her the things he had learned on his first day in the city, but he knew, now reflecting on this knowledge that Melia was extremely busy. Besides, the days didn't pass uneventfully for him. 't wasn't as though he had been lounging around as it were. Dunban had spent his time with Kiefer the past two days. He much preferred the company of the laconic Entia than that of the arrogant Camar. Kiefer's work was very hands-on: repairing plumbing pipes and messing with electricity wires among other things. While Dunban had done a large amount of managing the rebuilding efforts of Colonies 6 & 9, he hadn't been able to be as hands-on as he would've liked. Working with Kiefer allowed him to be. Working with his hands was comforting, especially since he felt out of place in this new environment.

The sun was high in the sky as he walked towards the site of the town hall. Entia filed past him into the large auditorium, whispering amongst themselves in tones of anticipation and concern. The announcement of the town hall had provoked curiosity from the Entia; Dunban had heard many Entia musing over the past few days about the topics of the city-wide meeting. When he walked into the Great Hall, Dunban saw the cabinet members seated in a row on a small stage to the left. A chair in the center of their row was empty. He supposed this would be for Melia. She was probably preparing her remarks as people arrived. Sidestepping the entrance, the man watched as people began to file and sit in the rows of the auditorium. If Dunban estimated correctly, only about sixty percent of the seats were filled. Had the High Entia lost that many to Zanza's terrorism?

People were still taking their seats as Dunban found a spot along the wall to stand and watch. He sandwiched himself between two High Entia guards, who stood silently and stoically against the wall. The murmur of the crowd slowly died as the last few took their seats. Anticipation hung in the air as everyone awaited the arrival of the Empress. Moments passed, which seemed like forever. Then she appeared, dressed in a lavender blouse and gray pants, her hair tied up in a tight bun. Melia walked onto the stage from the right wing and took the empty seat in the middle of the table. As she greeted the cabinet members, he found himself reminiscing of the town halls he himself had hosted in the Colonies.

What kind of questions would the High Entia pose to their makeshift government? Only time would tell.

As Melia rose to her feet and began her speech, the audience leaned forward, eager to hear what she was going to say. "Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming today. A lot has happened in the past eight months, and the cabinet and I wanted to bring the community together for a discussion. The intention of this town hall is to provide a forum where you can voice your suggestions, opinions, concerns, and questions about the restoration project and any upcoming plans. Before we open the floor to a Q&A, I would like to provide an update on the progress we have made, as well as lay out future plans."

She looked very regal, sitting before the congregation, her hands clasped on the table as she looked out into the audience as she spoke. He could detect no waver of fear in her voice. Frankly, Dunban was impressed. It was no easy feat to speak in front of a large group of people, much less voluntarily subject oneself to potential criticism in a public forum.

"Eight months ago, we as a people were scattered across the remains of the Bionis. Now, we have been united back in our city, Alcamoth. When we began rebuilding, the city's basic infrastructure had been destroyed by Sanza and his carelessness for the High Entia and other races of the Bionis." Dunban noticed how she artfully avoided placing any blame on the Entia who had transformed into Telethia and had occupied and destroyed much of the city. "Now we have our basic systems up and running. All our people have access to shelter and clean water. Electricity has brought light to our city once more. While our food and water must be rationed, we are making strides that will lead to abundance once more." She took a breath before continuing. "Our people have always felt the protection of the lighthouse against any outside antagonistic creatures. I'm happy to announce that we have re-established this connection, and we can monitor any powerful enemies coming our way. And soon, the city's main defense capabilities will be online."

She paused once more. There was no applause. The silence was deafening. The faces in the audience were all morose and grim.

"We have plenty of work still ahead of us, and it will not be easy. But the High Entia has been a race that has thrived for thousands of years. We have many plans to make Alcamoth a great city once more. But we need your help to do it. I will now open the floor to you." She fell silent, sitting back in her chair.

Dunban turned his eyes from the stage to the audience. At first, no one made a move to speak. It seemed no one wanted to be the first to address the Empress and the cabinet. Then slowly, one woman stood and asked, "Your majesty, are there plans to focus on building more parks and replacing the trees and greenery that was once by the fountains in the main square? I want my son to be able to have somewhere to play."

Melia nodded and responded, "Yes, we do have a plan to reintroduce parks and other greenery back into Alcamoth. We plan to move ahead with this project shortly after we are comfortably set up with the farms on the higher plain. I know personally I'd like to add a flower garden to the main square. If you'd like to speak more on this subject, please come find either myself or Camar."

"Thank you, your grace." The woman gave a small curtesy and took her seat. _Well done._ Dunban thought about Melia's answer.

A man stood this time, fidgeting with his hands as he spoke. "Your grave. When will we be able to resume our livelihood? I mean…when can I start up my business once more?"

"We are currently working on generating a commerce integration plan. We hope to implement that after the defense mainframe is up and running and the debris has been cleared from the commercial district. I would estimate that to be in a month, maximum." Melia said.

He bowed and sat. Dunban raised his eyebrows, and nodded to himself, inwardly pleased to see that Melia had full control of the situation. The next few questions, Melia deferred to the cabinet members to answer. He observed how Shalen and Miriall were happy to dive into detail, while Kiefer remained as succinct as ever and Camar oozed his smug superiority. Overall though, the audience seemed to be pleased with the answers that were being provided.

A woman in the middle of the crowd took a stand, her voice wavering as she spoke: "How do you expect us to forget what happened? How do you expect us to go on with our lives as if everything is fine? We have murderers in our midst! My husband and son-" She broke off into sobs, unable to finish her thought.

"Do you think we wanted to do any of that?" A younger male Entia shouted vehemently as if the questions had been a personal attack on him.

"You should've just killed yourselves." An elderly male Entia spat.

And before he knew it, everyone was on their feet, yelling, shouting, cursing. The room erupted in noise as anger filled the air. Dunban looked around, alarmed. The faces on the Entia were filled with intense frustration and anguish. The guards at the sides of the hall assumed an offensive stance. Was there going to be a riot? He looked to the stage to see two guards encircling Melia, ready to pull her out at a moment's notice. He watched her try to shout and command the crowd's attention, but her voice was lost in the sea of sound. No one turned their heads to the Empress. They kept arguing. Those on opposite sides advanced on each other menacingly. Dunban could see hands curling into fists and jaws locking in place.

A flare burst in the air and all eyes turned back to the stage. Melia stood with her staff in hand, ready to call upon another element if needed. But the tide of emotions ebbed away and the crowd quieted. Shakily, she said, "I know that the events of the past year have been traumatic. But we must move forward. If we do not, there will be no future for us." But her words fell on deaf ears. The Entia began to exit the great hall in droves, too tired to hear the wisdom of her words and the plea in her voice. He looked at her and saw her the color had drained from her face. He felt a pit in his stomach as he watched her turn to the cabinet members, erasing the expression from her face. This had not gone as he had expected.


	5. Evening Meeting

Evening. The Empress took a deep breath, savoring the quiet of the night. The darkness was her friend these days. It was easier to breathe when she was alone, when she no longer wore the mask of severity and decisiveness that clung to her face during the day. Alone was when Melia restored herself, gave herself permission to let go of all the emotions that had sprouted within her body, attempted to rebel, and was forced to keep to the smallest corner of her mind during the day. It was now, in the evening, before the blackness of the night, that she could take stock of the happenings in the daytime hours and mentally prepare herself for the next day.

Melia stood on her balcony, looking at the twinkling lights of the city below. They had come so far in eight months, yet there was still a ways to go. The High Entia were an old race, and they would endure. But for how long? Was there an end in sight? Would there ever be? She didn't know. And it worried her. In the distance, the young woman heard the sounds of an owl's call, it's deep-throated voice echoing through the night. The sounds were soothing, almost like a lullaby. Despite the failure of the town hall, and the anxious thoughts pervading her mind, it was a peaceful night. Melia hoped it would stay that way.

There was a knock on the door. So much for a quiet hour before she left.

Jason, her guard, called from outside the door to her suite. "Sir Dunban is here to see you, Your Majesty."

Her body tensed. She'd known he would come. _He will want answers_. But what kind? Which ones? She didn't have all of them, not in the slightest.

"Please let him in." Her voice did not waver, but her heart did.

The Homs Entia heard the door open and close behind her, but did not turn around just yet. Melia needed to put the mask back on now.

"Melia." His voice was short and clipped.

Silently, she took a quick breath and turned to face him. She inside the apartment, shutting the balcony doors behind her, as she responded: "Dunban. I apologize we have not been able to meet together these past few days."

"The Empress is a busy woman, I understand that." The man crossed his arms over his chest. Not an optimal way to start the conversation. She had known him to become frustrated when vital information was withheld; Melia hoped he would understand when explained everything to him.

"And yet, that is no excuse. You have come here to help me, as a favor. It is inconsiderate of me not to take time to meet with you," she said and motioned him to sit. "I assume you would like to discuss the town hall?"

"That...among other things," he said stoically as he sat. Melia knew what he referred to: the state of affairs between the Homs Entia and the Entia. The Empress had wanted to give him a full briefing regarding the state of affairs in the city. But Melia hadn't yet mastered the technique of describing the psychological pressures affecting her people. _I will have to start now._

"Where would you like to start?" She kept her face emotionless; she wouldn't allow herself to break in front of him again.

"For starters, tell me about your people. How long has there been tension between the Homs Entia and the Entia?"

"If I remember correctly, it didn't start until we settled in as a group here in Alcamoth. The Entia were already here in Alcamoth after the Fall, and I brought the Homs Entia refugees scattered across the world back to the city. That was almost six months ago. Just after this transition is when I first heard of any rumblings of discontent between the two groups. Mostly, these came from the Homs Entia."

"What kind of discontent? What about?"

"Very similar to what you heard today. Trust issues. It is only recently that I've heard the outcries demanding punishment and or banishment."

"From the look of it, it seems like they're almost at each other's throats."

"The Entia themselves are troubled by the past. Not all of them are willing to accept the facts of what happened. Some of them remember every detail of their transformation into Telethia. Some remember bits and pieces. Others remember nothing at all. Yet the fact remains that some of them were indeed responsible for the deaths of other members of our race." It was an unfair situation for both sides. There would never be a perfect solution. Regardless, Melia kept her face blank and continued, "It is a well-known fact that those turned into Telethia were mostly out of control of their bodies, incapable of rational thought, unable to stop themselves from hurting their friends and family. But it is one thing to rationally know that, and another to emotionally reconcile that."

Dunban nodded but remained silent. Anxiety reigned its ugly head in her mind: had she said too much? Did he see her as a leader incapable of helping her people? She rose and walked to the tea cart and poured herself a cup. Her heart pounded in her chest. _Stop. It's all in your head._ "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you."

Melia took her cup back to her seat and said, "What else did you want to discuss?"

"Tell me about the assassination attempt."

Her stomach dropped. "Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It's being investigated."

"What happened." It wasn't a question, Melia noticed. He wasn't going to let it go.

She was silent for a long moment before she began to speak. "Riki and I were celebrating the Noppon - High Entia immigration agreement. It was a small group of twenty to thirty. We held the ceremony in the Great Hall. And out of nowhere, a Homs Entia appeared and rushed towards me. There was knife in his hand. He was screaming. I don't really remember what he said; it all happened so fast. But Elrich, my guard, tackled him to the ground. However, in their altercation, Elrich stabbed the Homs Entia man and he died."

"Have you found out who the assassin was?"

"It is…ongoing. It appears Elrich's family was killed by Telethia in the invasion. The working hypothesis is that he believed I was not honoring those that died by welcoming the Entia back into the fold." She felt rigid and cold as she said the words, desperately keeping all emotion from her voice.

"Where do you go? At night."

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "That is not something I wish to discuss." That was her secret, and she allowed herself to keep it. It dawned on her that Serenity was the most likely source of his information. She'd have to have a chat with the young Homs Entia later.

"As you wish," he acquiesced and continued, "I spoke with a few of the Homs Entia after the town hall. They were concerned about possible rioting."

That was a surprise. She hadn't heard this sentiment expressed. How many of them were concerned the tensions would boil over into outright violence? How much of the public opinion was she missing, being tied up in the palace and great hall with little time to spare out in the city and the farmlands? How could she rule if she were missing the people's desires?

A thought occurred to her and before she could fully think it through, she blurted out, "Dunban, I'd like to meet with you nightly."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

A rosy blush burst across her cheeks. _Oh my...what the hell did you just say, Melia?!_ She wanted to disappear; rewind the past few seconds and erase everything she had just said. _Say something. Recover your dignity. NOW._ "Oh goodness! I-I mean…" She struggled to regain her composure and stammered, "W-w-what I mean is, you will see things I never will. You will hear things that others choose to conceal from me because I am the Empress and they may not feel comfortable in speaking the truth to me. I'm not asking you to spy for me, I just want to make sure that I'm not unintentionally ignoring important issues. I want to make sure that I am addressing all the needs and concerns of my people." She paused and said, "Of course, if you are not comfortable, please don't think about it."

"No. It would be my pleasure." He gave her a gracious smile and she nodded, taking a sip of her tea. There was a brief moment of awkward silence between them. Melia decided to let him fill it. Her ears were still burning from humiliation.

"I will take my leave then. What time tomorrow would be best?" Dunban asked as he rose from his seat.

"Seven o'clock." Melia also stood and followed him to the door.

He nodded. "Good night." She inclined her head and he exited the suite.

Her cheeks were still red with embarrassment as she headed to her bed-chamber to change her clothes. As she removed her slacks and blouse, exchanging them for a rugged pair of pants and shirt, Melia chastised herself once more. How could she allow herself such an inappropriate slip of the tongue? What would Dunban think of her? Of course, every rational bone in her body said that he knew that was not her intention. But still… _unbelievably_ _embarrassing, Melia._ The Homs Entia knelt on her knees and pulled a duffle bag from under the bed. Slinging the straps over her shoulder, Melia mentally forced herself to push the memory to the back of her mind. There were more important things to think about than embarrassing herself in front of a friend. And yet it still looped in the back of her mind for the rest of the night.


	6. Sweat and Anger

Dunban left the meeting with Melia feeling mixed emotions.

First was guilt: he knew he shouldn't have interrogated her, especially about her comings and goings in the evening. It was not his place to question her political methods or invade her privacy (especially when she had so little of that these days). Truthfully, the Homs had been frustrated at being left in the dark. Specifically, about the Homs Entia and Entia tension and the assassination attempt. Did she not trust him? Perhaps that is what frustrated him so. No, frustrated was the wrong word. Frustrated was the surface emotion: he was...disappointed. Even though they had traveled so long in each other's company, had saved the world together, she still couldn't let her guard down in front of him. Perhaps anyone, save Riki and occasionally Shulk (though Dunban surmised that that comfort no longer existed). It was disappointing, but it also worried him. However, as a friend, he was supposed to support her, not command her. And tonight, he'd let his anger get the better of him. He would have to work to repair the harm he may have done.

Second was curiosity: he had been surprised by Melia's conversational misstep, especially when considering his previous observation that she played her cards close to the chest. The request itself was completely normal and forward-thinking. She knew that there would be moments when her subjects would not feel comfortable expressing their true feelings to her. Dunban would appear to be an approachable conduit. However, her stumbling to bury the unintended innuendo had been...surprisingly cute. He recalled how the Empress blushed when she realized the intimate subtext her words and immediately attempted to backpedal. Had he ever seen her in an embarrassing position? Perhaps once or twice, but that had been of a more casual nature, not involving any intimations of a sexual kind.

Another thought crossed his mind as he entered his rooms and began to ready himself for sleep. _Where does she go? And why? Why is it a secret?_ It tickled him, refusing to let go. But he knew better now; he would not pry. Nonetheless, despite the information he'd learned, Dunban still felt there was much mystery surrounding the High Entia, especially Melia.

* * *

"You and the Empress are friends, yes?" Kiefer asked him, four days later.

"I believe so," Dunban said as they disembarked from the shuttle and walked onto the grass. Kiefer's team was accompanying Camar's team to the Eryth Highlands that day. The current irrigation systems were in need of a fix while the replacement system was being designed. If the irrigation pumps remained in disrepair, it could seriously damage the crop yield at the end of the summer, hence why Kiefer had paused the other projects of his team to come solve this problem.

The Homs turned to look at the older Homs Entia. Kiefer shifted on his feet, not meeting Dunban's eyes. "What's wrong, Kiefer?"

He paused before he said anything. "My team hasn't had a break for six months. Working straight every day for six months takes its toll."

Dunban could tell Kiefer wasn't one to usually ask for help. So the Homs nodded and replied, "I will bring it up with the Empress and ask if the men may take some time off."

"Thank you." And with that, Kiefer strode off towards the water pumps. Dunban liked Kiefer. He was a straightforward, hardworking fellow who was loyal to his comrades. Dunban admired Kiefer and was happy to help him in any way possible.

It was half-past eleven, and Entia laborers were already working in the fields, planting new seeds and watering those already in the ground. Dunban led Kiefer's team out of the shuttle and towards the crops, leaving Camar and his team to work in the shuttle. Dunban much preferred that; he couldn't stand the Homs Entia. For Melia's sake, he would endeavor to stay cordial and work with Camar, but Dunban could never see the two of them becoming friends, much less friendly acquaintances.

The Homs moved through the fields, greeting each of the workers by name as he passed them. Being a Homs, Dunban knew he was a fish out of water. That didn't make him feel awkward. But it did make him feel foreign to the others. He wanted to be a familiar face, a friendly one. Someone they felt they could talk to, even if it was just a superficial level. So, he'd taken the time to introduce himself to each and everyone in the previous days. Most responded well to his advances; some kept themselves withdrawn.

"Dunban." He turned to see a young male Entia approach him. He had blond hair and dark eyes, standing just short of Dunban. His white skin was tinged brown by exposure to the sun.

"Alderon. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you might have dinner with me and Camille tonight." He looked up at the Homs man hopefully. It was funny; something about the young Entia reminded Dunban of Shulk. Perhaps it was the constant optimism, especially in the face of pain.

"Absolutely. I would be happy to join you." The young man was eager, and Dunban was happy to offer his time. It might also be a good opportunity to learn more from the perspective of an Entia instead of a Homs Entia.

"Wonderful." Alderon clapped his hands together and grinned. "I shall find you when the day is over." He rushed back to his place in the fields. It seemed Dunban's plan of approachability was already working.

After surveying the current status of the irrigation pump, Dunban and Kiefer's men hunkered down to work on its repairs. The hours rolled by into the mid-afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, blazing down on those in the fields, hot on their backs. Soon, the males were removing their shirts while the females' members were rolling up their sleeves and the bottoms of their shirts. It was hot. Sweltering hot. Dunban could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead as he and the other Homs Entia of Kiefer's team worked at the pump. His body glistened with a layer of sweat in the sunlight, and he plugged away at this work. The outlines of his muscles became more defined with each stroke as he worked into the afternoon.

Then, without warning, a gush of water shot up from the ground, ten feet away from the pump. Water exploded everywhere, drenching those nearby. The flow of water rose in the air and suddenly fell to the ground, as if forced by the power of gravity. Dunban ran towards the geyser of water, Kiefer and his team in tow. Camar rushed after them as well, bringing up the rear.

"Shit," Camar swore as they reached the site.

The main irrigation pipe had burst just at the cross-section where it split into four directions, each heading to a different section of the field.

"If we don't fix it, the crops won't get watered and the heat of the sun will dry out the ground and kill the crops with it," Camar said. Dunban knelt down and inspected the broken pipe, taking note of the denting around the ruptured area. It was serrated, like someone had taken a knife to it.

_This was intentional._

The man didn't dare say that out loud, but he knew it in his bones. Someone had deliberately cut the pipe.

But Dunban couldn't concentrate on that now. He needed to fix the problem immediately.

"Running back to the city to get a replacement pipe will take too long," Kiefer said. "We need to seal it temporarily to buy us some time." He turned to one of his men and ordered, "Jamal, take the team back to the city and get extra piping equipment." The young Homs Entia nodded and the group ran towards the shuttle.

"Kiefer, we'll need to clamp this shut. Camar, get the first aid kit from the outpost." Dunban said as he looked up at them.

Camar was about to protest when Kiefer glared at him. Filled with resentment, Camar took off towards the outpost as Kiefer went to grab the tool kit from the pump site. Out of his pocket, Dunban grabbed his pocket knife and ran it over the outside edges of the cut in the pipe, filing down the sharp edge. Water continued to flow out of the broken pipe, soaking the knees of his pants.

Minutes later, Camar returned with the first aid kit. "What now?" The Homs Entia demanded.

"Open it and get out any bandaging materials and cotton pads." Dunban prayed there would be something in there they could use. Otherwise, they would be in hot water. Literally.

"Got it." Camar held up a binding of wool. Not ideal, but it would have to do. Kiefer reappeared with the tool pack in one hand, and a clamp in the other.

"Kiefer, make sure I haven't missed any sharp edges," Dunban said as he passed the knife to him. The Homs Entia took it wordlessly and set at the task. Dunban grabbed the tool pack and ruffled through it, looking for the mossy panel he'd packed in it. He grabbed the flexible metal and stuck it over the rupture, cutting away excess metal so it made a neat rectangle over the gap. "Kiefer, hold this here." He did as he was told and Dunban ruffled in the bag, looking for the bottle of glue he'd made from the oil branches he'd collected around the Eryth Sea. He rummaged through and finally pulled it out from under the other tools, in addition to a Hode plank. Precisely and accurately, Dunban filled the edges between the metal and the pipe with glue, making sure he covered every edge of the metal. As Kiefer held the panel in place, pressing it down onto the pipe, Dunban said, "Camar, wrap the wool bandages around it, tightly." Camar moved quickly, wrapping the bandage around the panel and pipe, binding them together. Kiefer removed his hands and picked up the clamp he'd dropped to his side. Dunban added the Hode plank to rest on top of the bandaged metal. "Kiefer, put the clamp here." Kiefer put the clamp in place around the pipe and wood, securing the fix in place. After a moment, they all stood back to see if the fix would hold.

The pipe was leaking no more.

"You think quickly," Kiefer remarked, standing and crossing his arms. His eyes were warm, even if the rest of his face was blank.

"Nice job," Camar volunteered with begrudging congratulations.

"Thank you both. But we all contributed to this solution." Dunban had no interest in taking all the credit, especially if it would help forge bonds with both Homs Entia men.

"Dunban!" He heard a voice call. Quickly, he turned to see Serenity, Melia, and her ever-present guards walking towards them. The Homs hero wiped his hands off on his pants and walked forward. He and Melia met in the middle, Serenity and the guards just a few feet away.

"Empress. I did not expect to see you here." He knew better than to use her first name in public.

"Today is my day to visit the various project sites. I didn't realize there were two teams here on the Highlands today." Her eyes wandered over his appearance: a naked chest and flushed skin. He wasn't quite sure what the expression was she wore.

"The heat has been intense all day long. A pipe burst and it required immediate attention."

"Nothing serious I hope."

"It was fixed. Kiefer and Camar were very helpful."

After a brief moment of silence, Melia asked, "I shall see you later then?" She regarded him with a cool expression, though her words conveyed friendliness. It was certainly odd.

"It may be a little later. I've been invited to dine with one of the Entia field workers."

A look of surprise came over Melia's face but she all she said was, "Come when you are able."

* * *

Later, Dunban walked with Alderon towards the Entia's home quarters. During the entire span of the walk, Alderon questioned Dunban about his journeys through the Bionis. The Entia was eager to hear about the other races and different places that existed. The Homs man learned that Alderon had never left the Eryth Sea, despite having been trained in the military. The Homs Entia was just twenty-four years old and had had a bright future ahead of him. That was, until Zanza struck. Now, the Homs noted that the Entia man struggled to keep himself together.

When they arrived, Dunban was greeted by an Entia woman at the door. Her bright red hair and green eyes were striking against her dark brown skin. "Ah, Alderon. You brought home the Homs male."

He could hear the slightest disdain in her voice. Dunban knew he needed to tread carefully this evening. However, Alderon remained oblivious and grinned, "Camille, meet Dunban."

Dunban stuck out his hand in greeting. She took it limply and smiled. "Well, come in."

The quarters were small but homey. Alderon brought Dunban over to a square table and sat him down. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Beer?"

"Beer?" Dunban was almost entirely sure that they did not have beer for sale anywhere in Alcamoth.

"It's not exactly beer. More moonshine," Alderon shrugged.

"Water is fine for me."

After a few moments, Alderon sat across from him, placing a jug of water in front of his guest and a large jug of moonshine in front of himself. A large pot of soup was deposited in the center, and Camille sat down adjacent to the two males. Smiling, she took a sip of her own moonshine. Alderon began to serve the trio.

"Alderon tells me you work in the clinic?" Dunban asked Camille.

"Yes. It's more set-up and maintenance than actually conducting medical procedures though." Camille took another gulp of moonshine. "Not many people have physical injuries these days. More mental ones. We can't really help that past daily herbal supplements."

"What kind of herbal supplements?"

"Just anti-anxiety medication. Herbs for sleep. Not that they help."

"What do you mean?"

"Alderon. How are you fairing these days?"

Alderon looked at her, surprised. "Um...you know I don't sleep that well."

"Even with the herbs?"

He looked sad as he nodded his head.

"So you see, the wounds run even deeper than what is to be expected." Camille took another drink from her mug, satisfied with herself.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Camille and I grew up together. After the Fall and being..." Alderon trailed off. He shivered and handed Dunban a bowl of soup.

"After being put back to normal, we found each other wandering around Alcamoth. I didn't remember much, and neither did Alderon. And now we're here." Camille finished. He could hear an edge of anger in her voice.

"How has it been since the Fall?"

"Things are much better than they were months ago. I mean, when the Empress came back to the city with the rest of the High Entia, we were all hunkered down in the Whitewing palace, starving. Now, we have food, running water, and shelter." Alderon smiled. "I almost feel like a real person again."

"The operative word being almost." Camille scoffed, taking the bowl from Alderon's outstretched hand.

"Do you disagree?" Dunban inquired.

"She thinks she speaks for all of us. She thinks she knows what's best for us."

"The Empress?"

"Who else? She sits in her ivory tower looking down on all of us. I'm sure all she does is sign documents and think of lofty ideas, and does none of the hard work herself."

"Camille, she's doing her best—" Alderon began.

"Really? Is she doing her best? She doesn't defend us against those mixed breeds. She assumes we all just want to live here and move on with our lives. Doesn't she see we can't move on? We're totally ignored! And she doesn't give a damn!" Camille spat.

"I can assure you that is not the case. The Empress takes all of this very seriously." Dunban said calmly.

"Then why hasn't she done anything? We sit in these walls and suffer!"

"She's done a lot Camille—" Alderon tried again.

"Sure. You're right. She's fulfilled our basic needs. But that was _months ago_. The others have been blaming us since they got here! So why hasn't she addressed that? Why hasn't she said anything to help us? Her silence is just another condemnation! That goddam speech in the town hall, that bullshit about us working together and moving forward. Who does she think she is? She hasn't experienced what we've been through! How can she ask us to just forget about it? How?!"

Silence.

"What would you have her do?" Dunban asked.

"Put an Entia on the cabinet for starters."

"What else?"

"Publicly defend us against the Homs Entia."

"The Empress is not going to create an us vs. them dynamic."

"It's already like that. Can't you not see it? Until they stop blaming us for what happened. Otherwise, there will never be peace. Otherwise, we'll go to war."

* * *

"She was very adamant about the Entian side being ignored during the restoration efforts," Dunban concluded. Upon entering Melia's stateroom that evening, Dunban immediately relayed his interaction with Camille. Now, at the end of his story, Melia's face was completely pale.

"I should've foreseen this. I will elect an Entia to join the cabinet immediately."

"But that can't be the only thing that gets done."

"Of course. But it's a start." Melia rose from her seat, circled the back of the couch, and began to pace. "I'll have to do more than the therapy groups. Mari'ell says only about half of the Entia attend anyway. But she says those that attend appear to be feeling better by talking about their experiences." Ruminating, she continued walking back and forth. Dunban watched her, equally perplexed by what to do. These problems were not his specialty. Melia stopped mid-stride, her eyes wide with the light of an idea. "What if I visited every High Entia?"

"Do you have the time for that?" Dunban asked, skeptical.

"I know it would be extensive, but it would show that I care. You're right. The reason we're having these meetings is because I haven't been able to interact with my people, the very people I am in service to. This way, I can give each of them my undivided attention. I'll learn what they're going through. They'll feel that they've been heard."

He had to admit, it was a wise tactic. Not very practical, as it would take an enormous amount of time. But, she was right. There was no way anyone would be able to criticize her for not making herself available to her people. A thought occurred to him and he said, "Don't meet them in the palace. It makes them have to come to you. Go to them. They will feel more comfortable in their own homes."

Melia focused her eyes on him and nodded. "You're right. That's a good point." She continued to stare at him for a moment, silent. It was a similar expression to the one on her face this afternoon in the Highlands.

"Melia, are you okay?"

"Oh sorry, yes." She looked away. Her eyes wandered to the clock. "I need to leave now. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss this evening?"

 _Kiefer's request._ He was sure not to forget it. "On the topic of working, the cabinet member's teams have been working around the clock. If you think it feasible, you should give them a vacation. Not a long one, but at least a few days."

"I'm sorry it didn't occur to me before. That is my oversight." She paused, thinking about the request, and said, "We need to keep progressing, so I may rotate the teams that will be on vacation. That way, projects will continue moving forward, even if they're not all simultaneous in their timelines. I will speak to the cabinet about it tomorrow."

Dunban rose and walked to the door. "Have a good night, Melia. Whatever you're up to." He gave her a sly grin.

But she didn't take the bait. "You as well."

As he walked down the corridor towards his quarters, he smiled to himself. He was starting to feel useful. Useful not just to the High Entia, but to her as well. They had a plan now. Perhaps things were looking up.

And then he realized he'd forgotten to tell her about the pipe. But as he turned around to go back to her quarters, he watched her go, escorted by her guards. She was out of his reach for the rest of the night. He'd have to wait until tomorrow.

And once again he wondered, where did she go?


	7. Connections

It was hard to get the image of his naked chest out of her head. In the morning, as Melia floated in the water of her bath, her mind summoned the image of his muscled likeness over and over again. A blush crept to her cheeks as she remembered trailing her eyes over his large biceps and his well-defined abs. There had been a slight sheen of sweat on his chest, making him shimmer in the harsh sunlight. The Homs Entia bit her lip, wondering what it would feel like to touch his torso and feel the muscles beneath her fingers. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine and the Empress started to scrub herself furiously.

 _This is inappropriate._ _Dunban is a friend and an advisor._

That only made her brain replay the scene over and over again to her dismay. Melia remembered how he caught her staring at him, not once, but twice ( _Oh goodness_ ), and asked her what was wrong. How could she have stared at him for that long? Twice?! Did she have no sense of propriety? Never before in her life had she embarrassed herself in such a manner. The young woman had spent the rest of the day chastising herself and preparing to stay as focused and formal as possible for their evening meeting. Even then she had found herself thinking about the body that existed beneath his cotton white shirt. _Now he probably believes you to be a giggling school girl with no qualifications of an Empress_. Chagrined, Melia dropped beneath the water, covering her face with her hands. How was she supposed to work with him now? This was most definitely not supposed to happen.

As she surfaced, and ran her hands through her hair, the Homs Entia sighed. There was no denying it: Dunban had a very attractive physique. She would just have to keep herself in check. _Because you've been doing that so well._ Mentally, Melia pushed aside the inner monologue of sarcasm. She certainly didn't need extra criticism at the moment.

Melia rose and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself in it. As she brushed her hair out, the Empress turned her thoughts to the day's meetings. Her morning was filled with the usual: cabinet meeting, status update from the defense minister, answering missives from the Noppon delegation and checking the progress on the Eryth Highlands. During her visit to the Highlands, she would stop to speak to every High Entia. The next day, her afternoon would be spent at the ether plant with the High Entia working there. Then the following day at the clinics, and so on and so forth.

In truth, she was both excited and nervous about her plan. As a ruler, Melia needed to keep a pulse on the issues her people cared about. But what if they only had angry words for her? How would she handle that? _I will deal with it when it comes. No point in worrying until it has happened._ Of course, it was easier said than done.

* * *

"Hello there." Melia smiled as she approached an Entia woman who sat in the cool shade of a tree. Her first few interviews had gone surprisingly well that afternoon, but at the beginning of each, she braced herself for the possible onslaught of antagonism, remembering full well Dunban's account of the words of the Entia woman Camille.

The Entia woman looked up at Melia, her bright green eyes taking in the Homs Entia's personage. "What can I do for you, Empress?" Her question was direct, lacking any deference Melia had received from her previous interviewees.

"I was hoping to take some of your time and speak with you about–"

"I know what you wanted to speak about. You want to know what's going on in my life, how I'm feeling about the bloody restoration, how I'm holding up after the Fall." The words themselves conveyed anger, but her tone was one of exhaustion.

"What's your name?" Melia asked, taking a seat next to her. Her guards stood a respectful few feet away, while still keeping a close eye on the Empress.

"Songya."

"And why do you dislike me?"

"I do not dislike you. I don't know you personally." She shrugged and said, "I just don't think you're effective."

"Why is that?"

Songya raised her eyebrows, an expression of skepticism covering her face.

"I truly want to know you why think that. It's important for me to understand." Melia replied. It wouldn't be easy, but the critics among her people would provide the most important intel.

"Look, Empress. You say you're going to do this and that, and we're all happy that our city isn't a shithole like it was six months ago." Songya began to braid her long, blond hair before continuing, "But you never address what's happening between your people, what happened to them. Sure, the therapy groups were a good stop-gap when things were getting up and running. But, what have you done since? At the town hall, you started talking about how we needed to forget and move forward together. Do you think that's really possible?"

Melia paused, thoughtfully. Songya made a good point. "No. No, I don't think it'll be easy to forget. What I would like is for our people to bear no malice towards each other for past crimes that were done under duress, unintentionally. But what other way is there to bring about peace?"

"Exactly. It's not about peace. It's about forgiveness. Forgiveness will lead to a unified group. Focus on that." Songya finished her braid and tossed it over her shoulder.

Melia was quiet for a moment and responded, "I'd never thought about it that way. And that will make me an effective ruler?"

"Effective was the wrong word. You are effective. You're just not..."

As she trailed off, Melia knew what ideas she was searching for words for. "Approachable? Welcoming? Amiable?" Her tone remained inquisitive, though her heart saddened.

Songya hesitated then said, "Yes. Your father was the 'People's Emperor.' The people just don't know you. They don't know that you care about them."

"But, this would aide my cause, correct? Meeting each High Entia citizen?"

"Yes and no. Think about it, Empress. You're asking us about how we're doing, but under what pretense? The main purpose of these conversations is to gauge what is still wrong with our lives. Not about who we are as individuals, what we aspire to be. Your father was very good at being personable with his subjects, even if he only met with them individually a few times a year."

Stoically, Melia nodded. Charming, neighborly, familiar were words that no one had ever subscribed to her personality.

"One more thing. A ruler is a reflection of her people too. It's not just on us to be happy with our lives to inspire a certain happy atmosphere. It's on you too, Empress. Look, I don't mean to offend, but the people who've seen you about say you always look very stern, very serious."

Inwardly, the Empress felt herself wanting to retort, saying that there was no time for fun when so many were relying on her to return their lives to normalcy. But underneath it all, Melia could feel the truth of Songya's words.

Clearing her throat, Melia turned the conversation away to other matters. "It seems you are quite popular amongst the Entia. I've heard your name mentioned multiple times."

"What exactly are you asking me?"

"Do they come to you for advice? Do they trust your counsel?"

"Many of them do. Few of them don't. At the beginning, I was approached because I know my fair share about herbs, and I can create a sleeping potion. Gradually, they came to ask my advice on more than just herbs. Now, quite a few fell comfortable sharing with me things they'd rather not say in public."

"I have heard the Entia feel misrepresented in our current government structure."

"That's true."

"Would you be willing to join my cabinet?"

Songya eyed Melia, not entirely sure if what she was hearing could be believed. "What?"

"All of my cabinet members are Homs Entia. I have been in need of a person for some time that can focus on the rebuilding of our medical centers and technology. Kiefer is monitoring it at the moment, but he does not have enough personnel nor bandwidth to actually devote the necessary amount of time. There are teams already working in rebuilding clinics, but none that restocking supplies and creating protocols for seeing patients. Would this be something that would interest you?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"Wonderful. Then I will see you first thing in the morning at the Great Hall. It was a pleasure speaking with you Songya." Melia stood, brushing loose grass off her pants.

"It's not every day I speak with royalty." Songya rose from her seat as well and gave her a small bow.

"Well, now it will be."

* * *

The next morning ran rather smoothly. The cabinet members appeared to be very pleased with the introduction of Songya, save for Camar, who seemed annoyed. But Melia always believed Camar to be annoyed with whatever she did, so she took no offense. Instead, Kiefer offered to catch Songya up on the progress that had been made and introduce her to those that were working in the clinics. Miriall was eager to take Songya to coffee and dig into her perspective on the therapy groups. Shalen asked Songya if she'd be willing to visit the Lighthouse and outfit the facility with medical supplies. It seemed that overall, the Homs Entia welcomed their new counterpart with open arms (not that Melia suspected any less).

All the while, Dunban watched at the end of the table. Melia was careful to avoid looking at him too often. Their meeting the previous night had been rather short, due to a last-minute schedule change that resulted in an extra meeting on her schedule. But Dunban hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, he had been most understanding.

Towards the end of the meeting, Melia stood and addressed the group.

"During my interviews, it has come to my attention that the people feel as though we are a few making choices for the many. I will not have this be the culture of our government. I have decided that we will reinstate the People's Council. It will be made up of four representatives: two Homs Entia and two Entia. I plan to host this election in two weeks, so we will need to begin preparations for that as well. Once elected, this council will represent the voice of the people, and join me in evaluating the High Entia constitution."

"What? What about us?" Camar demanded.

"The cabinet will continue to operate as it has." Melia turned to the female Homs Entia at the end of the table. "Miriall, this announcement directly affects yourself. You and I shall discuss how your duties may or may not change at a later date."

"Why are you getting them involved?" Camar asked.

Sometimes, he was just too much. "'Them?' You mean the people that you serve? I think you best revaluate what your role is and why you are a member of this cabinet. It is not your place to question my methods." She glared at him. "Sit down, Camar." He sat, fuming, arms crossed over his chest. "The people have spoken and it is wise to respond in kind. Besides, the Council can provide us with new ideas, things we may not have thought of. And this will directly affect the people. You saw what happened at the town hall. This is the first step."

After taking a breath, Melia said, "Thank you for your time this morning. You are dismissed."

Camar grabbed his things and stormed out. Would there never be an end to the constant headache that was Camar? Sometimes, she wondered if she ought to fire him outright. But he was a brilliant engineer and programmer. It would be an unfortunate loss. No, for the good of the restoration, she would have to deal with his difficult personality.

"Empress. You don't believe my position will be eliminated, do you?" Miriall asked as she walked up to the Empress.

"Not at all. You've been instrumental." Melia gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Your knowledge is not something we want to lose. Your role may change, but you will still be a part of this team."

Miriall's face brightened. "Thank you." She curtsied and exited.

Melia picked up her teacup and took a sip of the cold brew.

"Nice job," Dunban said from behind her.

She turned slowly and said, "Thank you." A flash of his naked chest passed through her mind. _Not now._

"That is a strong plan." He looked at her. What was that expression in his eyes?

"I was reading the High Entia histories late last night. Apparently, a hundred years after the institution of the High Entia Empire, the King Alexander instituted a similar governmental body. However, the members were elected from each of the different High Entia strongholds, such as the Satoral Marsh, the Valak Mountain, the Black Forest, and of course Alcamoth."

"The Black Forest?"

"Yes, it appears there was an Entia stronghold at the Bionis' Left Shoulder. Though it faded from the historical record after some time."

"That is interesting." He still retained the same expression. It wasn't one of anger or disappointment. It was certainly positive in its nature. But it wasn't happiness exactly.

"Reinstating the People's Council will be an experiment. But a worthwhile one." She sipped the rest of her tea and put it back on the table.

"Camar seems to be resistant."

"Camar is resistant to anything that could possibly threaten his position."

"You know how to handle him though." There was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Well, I'm headed to the forge with Kiefer. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, tonight."

What was that look he had given her?

* * *

A day later, Melia visited the clinic for the afternoon. The hours seemed to wiz by as she went from one High Entia to another. Spirits had risen since her announcement about elections for the People's Council. And the Entia she also spoke to were happy to hear that Songya had joined the cabinet. For the first time in a long time, Melia began to feel she was making wonderful progress, and her spirits had lightened.

It was just about mid-afternoon when Melia walked towards an Entia woman with bright red hair and engaged her in a conversation.

"Hello. What is your name?"

The woman turned to look at Melia and dropped her eyes to the ground, crossing her hands behind her back. "Camille, milady."

"Oh! I spoke to Alderon just a few days ago. He mentioned yourself. It's a pleasure to meet you." Melia clasped her hands together and smiled. _Think charming._

"And what did he tell you?" Camille still looked at the ground, but her voice had become defensive.

"That times have been hard. But he appears to be a very optimistic individual. I very much enjoyed our conversation."

"He deserves more. He deserves much more than you have deigned to give us."

"I'm sorry, what do you–" Melia began, taken aback.

"You think you can help us when you live in the castle and look down on us? You don't know what our lives are like! You think that a few changes here and there is going to change the way we feel, but it never will!" Camille accused, her eyes meeting Melia's, filled with rage.

"You are in pain. And I understand–"

Camille pulled out a knife from her pocket and lunged for Melia. "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!"

Melia stumbled backward and raised her arms to shield herself. The blade connected with her forearm and plunged into her flesh, just missing the bone. Crying out in pain, Melia struggled against Camille, who attempted to dislodge the knife from Melia's arm. Her arm felt like it was on fire, but adrenaline surged in her veins. She had to fight back. Ignoring the blaring pain, Melia raised her leg and kicked Camille backward. Jason tackled the Entia woman to the ground, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Are you alright, Empress?" Elrich asked, stepping in front of her to shield her from Camille.

Melia nodded, stunned. She could feel the eyes of the onlookers, shocked to have witnessed such an event. There would be no way to keep it quiet. The entire city would know in a matter of hours.

And then the pain was too much. It vibrated all over her body. Blood roared in her ears and her vision went dark.

* * *

A few hours later, Melia lay on her Triclinium in her sitting room dressed in her pants and her brassiere. Her injured arm rested on a side table, as her healer Lavendar worked away at stitching up the cut. The Homs Entia couldn't feel the needle going in and out of her skin due to a wonderful helping of numbing powder, but the knowledge of it was enough to make her nauseated. Instead, she concentrated on breathing in and out, hoping the discomfort would slip away.

"All done. " Lavender remarked as she finished stitching the wound. "You cannot do strenuous activity with this arm until the stitches have fully healed. Do you understand, Empress?"

Lavender had been in service to her family for decades. The older Homs Entia was not one to trifle with. "I understand," Melia replied.

Satisfied with that answer, Lavendar began to roll a bandage around the wound. "You will need to redress the bandage every six hours, Empress."

Once again, Melia nodded. The last thing she needed right now was for it to get infected.

"Your Majesty, Dunban is here to see you," Jason called through the closed door.

"Just a minute," Melia called back. Lavender finished rolling the bandage and stood back, admiring her handiwork. After waiting for the customary nod of approval, the Empress rose steadily and retrieved her shirt from the adjacent armchair. Once she had buttoned it back up, she called, "Please let him in."

The door burst open and Dunban stood at the entryway.

"Melia, are you okay?" He asked as he crossed to her.

Rolling up the sleeves to reveal the bandage on her right arm, she sighed. "I'm fine. Just a cut. Lavender has done a wonderful job patching it up. As usual." Melia inclined her head towards the older Homs Entia, who smiled back reassuringly.

"I'll be back to check in tomorrow, your Highness." She bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Melia and Dunban alone.

"Melia."

She looked up at him and their eyes met. A lump grew in her throat and she could feel her eyes getting hot. No, she would not cry in front of him. She would not show weakness.

"I'm fine, truly. Just...tired."

She took a seat on the triclinium, and he sat next to her, not in his usual spot on the sofa across from her. A small part of her noticed excitedly in the back of her mind, but the young woman didn't have the energy to decide how she felt about it. All her mind could do was focus on was the events of earlier; the look of utmost hatred on Camille's face.

"I...It appears that there are those among the people truly hate me." She folded her hands in her lap, avoiding his eyes.

"You are in a difficult position, as any ruler would tell you now. Not everyone will agree with you or your methods. And you cannot expect yourself to address every single one."

"But what does it say if the people want me dead? That is a whole other matter entirely." She could not keep the worry from her voice, the anxiety that hung over her like a cloud every single day.

"Not everyone does. You told me yourself that you've met with plenty Entia and Homs Entia that are happy with the things you have done since reuniting the High Entia at Alcamoth. Actually, with the movement you've made in the past few days."

"True." She ran her hand over the bandage on her arm. "She told me I understood nothing. That I would never understand their plight. Never give them what they deserve." Melia clenched her fists, feeling herself becoming overwhelmed by emotion. She couldn't keep it in any longer, the stress from the past eight months. "I...I know how to organize. I know how to plan. I know how to deal with logistics and generate strategies and create policies and systems. But..." She trailed off, remembering the things Songya had said during their first meeting. Melia looked up into Dunban's eyes and continued, "What was it you said to me at Apex Lake? I lack people skills. I cannot connect with them. I am not...sociable. This should have been Kallian. He would've known how to calm the people, how to connect with them, and understand what they need."

Melia felt the words she needed to say tumble from her mouth, the words that she'd kept inside for so long. The words she'd not even confessed to Riki, the one person to whom she was closest to in the world. "Every path I've taken has been met with resistance. I never believed this would be easy, that would be naïve. But it seems that no matter what choice I make, there will always be a negative consequence. Just once, I would like to do something that agrees with everyone."

_This is a terrible display of weakness. Pull yourself together. NOW._

But before she could, the young woman felt a hand on hers. She looked up at Dunban, surprised. He had a curious expression on his face. Once again, she wasn't entirely sure what it was. He always seemed to be a bit of an enigma to her.

"Melia. You asked me to come here and help you. I may be out of my depth, but I promise to do what I can to aid you in achieving your goals."

The words were so kind, she felt as if her heart would explode. They locked eyes, and Melia her heart fluttered. The warmth of his hand was comforting, soothing her, abating her anxiety. For a moment, she felt safe.

"Empress. Nae'ell is here to see you." Jason called from outside the room.

She looked away, breaking the eye contact. "Let her in." She rose, taking her hand away from his, and turned to see a tall Entia woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and ice-blue eyes enter. "Nae'ell."

"Empress, I was so worried when I heard!" She said with a breathy voice and glided over to Melia, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm doing alright. But of course, I appreciate your concern." Melia responded, returning the hug. They broke their embrace and Melia watched as Nae'ell's eyes wandered towards Dunban. "My apologies, I don't believe the two of you have met. Nae'ell, please meet Dunban, the Homs Hero of Sword Valley. He was instrumental in the rebuilding of Colonies 6 & 9 and has graciously offered to help us here. Dunban, Nae'ell is family. She was engaged to my brother."

Dunban walked over and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet a member of Melia's family."

"I apologize if I was interrupting. But I just had to see you to be sure you were alright." Nae'ell smiled, though there was a sparkle of interest in her eye.

"Not at all. I was just leaving." Dunban nodded and headed towards the door.

"Dunban, a moment." Melia said and turned to Nae'ell, "Excuse me." Nae'ell nodded and walked towards the couches, taking a seat at the sofa. Melia met Dunban at the door and cleared her throat. "Thank you. For listening."

"Anytime. Whenever you feel the need to speak in confidence, you know where to find me."

She nodded and he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

"He's quite a specimen."

Melia turned and walked towards the armchair, sitting across from her visitor. "Dunban is very wise."

"Wise indeed, but I think that's not the only thing you enjoy." Nae'ell gave her an encouraging wink.

But Melia would not rise to the bait. "Dunban is a dear friend. And I'm thankful he's taken time to come help us in our hour of need."

Nae'ell shrugged and changed the subject: "What will you do now? There have been two assassination attempts on your life, my dearest. We cannot let this happen again."

"I do not know. I could increase my security, but I don't see how that would be a solution to the problem."

"And what is the problem?"

"There are those that believe I am not fit to rule. It is a matter of public opinion, not of security."

"That is a quandary. I'm not sure what you could do." Nae'ell leaned back against the sofa and asked, "But I did have a thought earlier this morning that I believe you might like to entertain if it pleases your grace."

"Of course. Your thoughts are always welcome."

"I know we're trying to get back to the normal life we all enjoyed before the Fall. Have you thought about building a school for the children? I know Mira'ill has been taking charge of their care, but it would provide some sense of normalcy."

"That is a wonderful idea, Nae'ell! I will get the council to approve such matters."

"Well, now that I've checked on you, I shall leave you to rest." Nae'ell rose and glided over to Melia. "We must make our meetings more regular. I miss you. And we are family. Family must stick together in trying times." She planted a kiss on Melia's cheek.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Melia listened to Nae'ell as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Nae'ell?" Melia stood and looked at the Entia woman who stopped, her hand on the door handle.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Do you think...do you think that Kallian would be proud of me?"

Nae'ell's mouth widened into a smile. "Oh, you silly girl. Of course, he would be."

Melia nodded and Nae'ell exited. She hoped the older woman was right. Because at the moment, she wasn't so sure.


	8. Saboteur in the Shadows

It was her own screams that woke her from a deep sleep the next morning. Cold droplets of sweat rolled down Melia's forehead as she drew shallow breaths rapidly, sitting straight up in her bed. The adrenaline that had spiked in her body, jolting her to a waking state, continued to course through her veins, feeding the anxiety that clung to her brain like a parasite. She felt on fire, as if she needed to run for her life. Her eyes darted around the room, scrutinizing each piece of furniture or decorative object for any signs of an intruder or an imminent attack. But a quiet voice whispered in the back of her mind that there was none. That it had all been a dream. That she was safe in her room in the villa.

Safe until she left the walls of her suite.

Taking a deep breath, Melia fell back onto her pillows, feeling the adrenaline ebb away and her heartbeat slow to a normal pace. The dream had been fuzzy at first, but then shockingly vivid and violent. At the beginning, the Empress had been running away from Alcamoth, her clothes torn and her wings bleeding. The Homs Entia had tripped, and fallen several feet into a hole. After several moments of weightless falling, she landed in the darkness that led into a tunnel. Unable to climb out, she ventured into the black, using a fire spell to guide her. Its light had only been enough to help her put one step in front of the other without tripping and falling. The dread of something lurking in the shadows sent a cold shiver down her back. As she turned a corner, she came face to face with Camille, who lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and bringing the knife down into her chest as she screamed. At that point, Melia woke.

Remembering the crazed look in Camille's eyes, Melia rolled over, facedown in her pillows. She wanted to scrub the disturbing expression from her mind; as if it had never been there.

Melia heard the doors to her bed-chamber open, but she did not sit up to see who it was. She already knew.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Elrich demanded.

"We heard screams and came right in," James added.

Melia raised her hand to dismiss them, embarrassed to meet their eyes. "No, no. I'm quite alright. Just a terrible dream this morning. Thank you for your concern. I'll just try to get an hour or two more of sleep."

"As much as we'd like to leave you be, your Majesty, your presence has been requested," Elrich said.

Sighing, she pushed herself up and turned her body to face them. Her silver silk pajamas glinted in the slivers of sunlight that had filtered between the openings in the curtains. "What's going on?"

"There seems to be an issue with the prisoner," James answered.

Melia cocked an eyebrow. "What is the problem?"

"It's best if you come see for yourself."

"Alright. I'll be ready in ten minutes." The guards exited and Melia willed herself to rise from her bed, wash, and change into clean clothes. All she wanted was to crawl back under the covers and sleep peacefully for another eight hours. Then she would feel refreshed. But it was not meant to be. As she sped through her morning routine, the Homs Entia's thoughts drifted towards Dunban, and their interaction the previous day. Certainly, she hadn't meant to pour out her emotions in a moment of weakness, but he had been a wonderful listener. There was something freeing about sharing her internal dialogue with someone else. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to do it again. Then she remembered the feeling of his hand on hers. Melia felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she pulled on her pinstriped slacks and white button-down shirt. That was also not something she would think about in-depth, or allow herself to analyze. It was meant as a friendly gesture, nothing more. She knew that.

 _Though he's never been one for physical affection, unless it was for Fiora,_ another internal voice said as she tied her hair up into a bun.

Now was not the time to indulge her girlish self. Pushing these thoughts aside, the Empress exited her suite, and with Elrich and James in tow, made her way towards the room where Camille was being held. Outside the door to the cell were four Homs Entia guards. Two for the daytime shift and two for the previous nighttime shift she assumed.

"What's the problem, gentlemen?" Melia asked as she approached. "Where is Camille?"

"Erm, well, your Majesty—" one began.

"It seems as though..." another interrupted but trailed off. None seemed to be able to offer up an explanation as to why she had been summoned from bed earlier than she would have liked. Instead, they moved from the entryway, allowing her passage inside.

As she walked into the cell, Melia found herself staring a few feet away at Camille, curled up in the embryonic position. Her right arm was outstretched, trying to grasp something. Cautiously, Melia took a few steps forward and saw it was a dagger that lay a few inches from the hand. In the harsh neon white light of the cell, the Empress could see the glint of blood along the sharp edge of the blade. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands began to sweat as she circled the body silently. When she came face to face with the Entia woman, Melia saw the deep slash along Camille's throat, from one end to the other. Blood seeped down the front of Camille's blue shirt, staining it a deep purple. It appeared the wound had continued to gush, after Camille had fallen to the ground, pooling around her, catching her torso, arms, and hair in its sticky substance. Swallowing, Melia studied the dead woman's face. Her eyes were closed, though her mouth was slightly open.

How had she gotten the weapon? Whirling around, Melia demanded of the guards, "How did she get a dagger? I thought she had been thoroughly searched before being interred here."

Eyes darted between the four guards, an unspoken question of who was to answer the Empress' question. Finally, one met her eyes and said, "We did search her. She had nothing that was hidden. In fact, she hardly struggled as we put her away."

"When did you find her like this?"

The guard trembled as he replied: "This morning at the change of the guard. We came in to see how she was and bring her bread..."

"And no one came in or out all night?"

"No, your majesty. We were at our posts all night."

The Empress closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, feeling the migraine that was imminent. So Camille had committed suicide somehow. _They must've missed the concealed weapon..._ But it still irked her; Melia wasn't satisfied with that explanation. If the guards had searched her and Camille did not have a weapon on her person when she was locked away, how did she get a knife to cut her own throat? Melia looked at the four guards and they shrank back, unnerved that the interrogation was not over. "If any of you know something, please say so now. It'll only be worse if I find out later that you had anything to do with this."

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke.

She was about to turn away when another guard stepped forward and blurted out, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"Faber!" The other guard hissed.

"Silence," Melia spat. The guard's eyes went wide and he scuttled backward, bowing his head. She turned towards the guard named Faber and nodded for him to continue.

"Your Majesty, I know not what it was. We were just standing by the door, watching as we should have been. Then everything felt fuzzy, and it all went black. When we came to, everything seemed normal. We checked on the prisoner, and she was in that same position. We called out to her and she didn't respond, so we thought she was sleeping, and only when our shift was up done we see she was dead…"

The gross negligence made her stomach turn, but Melia kept it to herself. There would be time later to reprimand them. Instead, she said, "Go to the clinics. Get yourselves checked out. See if the medics can find anything as to why the fainting spell occurred." Grimly, Faber, and his companion nodded and left. Next, the Empress turned to the guards who had been assigned the daytime shift. "As far as we know, this was a suicide. Please contact our coroner to collect the body. See if she had any family that would like to decide what to do with her remains." They nodded and departed silently.

"Your Majesty. You don't think that this was a suicide, do you?" James asked.

Her eyes met his and she shook her head. "Possibly. I do not believe Camille had the knife on her person when she was placed in the cell. Someone came and gave it to her and she decided to kill herself. Or someone came and killed her. Either is a possibility at this moment."

 _I'm not sure which is worse._ The thought floated through her mind. So much death in such a small amount of time. It saddened her.

"Let's see if we can determine which it is," Elrich said. As he and James began to examine Camille's wound, the proximity of the knife and the position of her body, Melia's mind ruminated on the identity of this supposed mystery visitor. Very few had been privy to the location of Camille's cell. Given that the palace and its inhabitants had been placed on lockdown after the assassination attempt yesterday, it was logical that this person was someone who had access to the palace. Her blood went cold. There weren't many that fell into that group. Restrictions had been enforced on those allowed in and out of the palace after the first assassination attempt. Now it was limited to those governmental members, guards, staff, and her family. If it were true, there was someone working against Melia in the palace, that someone was very close.

"Her eyes are shut," James said to Elrich.

"Yes, I noticed that," Melia said as she leaned against the wall of the room, looking up at the ceiling. She wanted to look anywhere but at the body.

"If she killed herself, there's a high chance her eyes wouldn't have been closed."

"And the position her body is in...it doesn't necessarily make sense with how she would have fallen if she drew the blade across her neck."

They fell silent, waiting for her response, but none came. Nothing was certain, but it seemed highly possible that someone had come in the dead of night and killed Camille.

Paranoia threatened to seep through the grooves of her brain and inundate her senses, causing her to see villains where there were none. But the Empress knew that giving in would be dangerous. Hypervigilance was important, but she couldn't live every second of her life looking over her shoulder. She had to continue doing her job of supporting her people. A flame of rage ignited in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the terror this person had brought upon her. What did they think she would do? Step down? Leave her people without guidance? Without hope? She was Melia Antiqua, the Empress of the High Entia; she would never allow her fear to consume her and force her to turn her back on her people.

No. Melia would not run. She would find the saboteur in the shadows. She would find this person and drag them into the light.


	9. Certainties and Uncertainties

"We're ten days from the election for the members of the People's Council. It seems we've had a proliferation of candidates in the past few days despite the dramatic events. As a result, I'd like to host a town hall in five days' time, where each candidate can answer questions that the public proposes. These questions will be crowdsourced and then filtered for content the previous day." Melia said, folding her hands in her lap. Dunban had been impressed with her decision to reinstate the People's Council. It wasn't a popular decision with her cabinet, those that supported her efforts day in and day out, but it resonated with the people. Already he had heard whispers of excitement and praise from those laboring in the fields to those working in the clinics.

The cabinet looked at her with varying expressions of astonishment, save for Songya, who looked rather amused, and Kiefer, who always appeared stone-faced. Dunban suppressed a chuckle as the questions hurled towards Melia.

"Do you think this is wise, Empress? Especially given the nature of the last town hall?" Shalen asked.

"Crowd-sourcing questions, as you call it, may lead to embarrassment, regardless of what censorship precautions we take," Jarrack added.

"And why should we leave it up to the people? We should be the ones to create those questions!" Camar demanded.

"I did consider all of those things. But the topic of this town hall is entirely different. It is about the people evaluating their candidates and learning what their true priorities are. I don't believe we will encounter those same problems. But we will need to consider what problems there will be and how to mitigate them. I am not delusional that we won't run into some sort of chaos." Melia said, leaning back in her chair. Dunban watched her intently, observing her attitude. She seemed so calm, as if the past few days had had no effect on her. It was as if the assassination attempt never happened; that her optimistic attitude was untainted by the potential end of her mortality.

"We will need extra security," Kiefer interjected.

"I think that there should be some sort of moderator for the town hall," Songya added.

Melia nodded, jotting down the notes. "Anything else? This is new for all of us, so any and all thoughts are welcome."

"How many candidates are there?" Miriall asked.

"Serenity?" Melia turned to her timid assistant.

Startled, the young Homs Entia flipped a few pages in her notebook, frantically searching and stopped. "There are four Homs Entia and five Entia. So a total of nine candidates."

"Nine candidates for four positions," Kiefer mused.

"It could get heated between the candidates when answering questions. Otherwise...well all bets are off." Songya pointed out. "I doubt there will be much interaction between the Homs Entia and Entia candidates since they're vying for different positions, but who knows if tensions run high as the anticipation increases."

"We should lay out some ground rules. Of who will be allowed to talk and when." Melia noted.

"That, and even thinking forward to the election itself. We've got to have a plan of action for actually placing votes. A system where they won't be prevented from voting, or from voting more than once."

Dunban saw Camar roll his eyes out of his periphery vision. Camar was most certainly not a fan of Songya.

"Good point. Songya, I'd like you and Kiefer to take point on this. I'd like to see a security plan for both the town hall as well as the election in a few days." Melia directed. "Miriall, I'd like you to personally brief each of the candidates on the rules of the town hall once they are drafted. And Jarrack and Shalen, I'd like you to draft a plan for soliciting and collecting the questions from the High Entia." Dunban continued to watch her, taking charge of the situation. She did it so naturally, one never would've thought any amount of fear or insecurity lay beneath that confident exterior.

"What about me?" Camar interjected.

"I'd like you to focus on the technical aspects of the town hall. I want to make sure every word is heard, every sound is amplified, and everyone on stage is seen. Can I trust you with that?"

Camar shrugged and nodded. "Should be easy enough."

"Good. I will outline the agenda for the town hall and create a structure for the evening." She paused, making a few notes to herself. Looking up, the Empress straightened her back and said, "Now, before we adjourn for the day, I'd like to discuss two more things that I have neglected but been meaning to bring up. Kiefer, your reports have indicated most of our systems within the city are up and running without too many problems these days. Is that correct?" Kiefer nodded and Melia continued, "I would like to then shift your focus from utilities maintenance to building a school. Nae'ell brought me the suggestion and I think that should be our next focus. The previous school was destroyed during the invasion, and it should become a priority as we do have many children in the city. A formalized educational system will also provide more jobs. I wanted to bring this up now so that you all would be aware of the next big project following the election."

Murmurs of approval were heard from the cabinet members. Dunban observed that each face, with the obvious exception of Camar, light up in approval. There was something hopeful about the idea of creating a school. Perhaps it was ensuring the success of the next generation that cast it in such a favorable light. It was a smart move, no doubt. And it would certainly draw approval from the rest of the High Entia. It seemed Melia's luck might be finally turning around.

"And finally, I wanted to bring up the topic of vacation. And I deeply apologize for not having done so sooner." She stood and gazed at each person thoughtfully. "You all have dedicated each second of your time to this city and its people for the past six months. Tirelessly, you and your teams have worked and answered every request I have made of you. Obviously, things are still far from finished, though we've come quite a long way, which I would like to commend all of you. I'd like to propose that there be a rotation of time off. Each week, one team will be excused from work, so it does not impede the general progress, but provides a lengthy breather. If you will agree to this, we will start right after the election with Kiefer's team."

Heads were nodding enthusiastically and Melia smiled. "Wonderful. That's settled then. Meeting adjourned. I will see you all tomorrow."

As he left the Great Hall, Dunban reflected on Melia's actions during the highs and lows of the past few days. Despite the recent attempt on her life, Melia continued to push forward, as evidenced by her commanding presence at the cabinet meeting that very morning. The Homs Entia woman had not hidden in the shadows, driven by the fear that her life would be taken. No, she continued unaffected, though with certain precautions (obviously). It made him admire her. But he knew what swam below the surface: fear, stress, despair, and sadness. Dunban had seen behind the mask of the Empress. He had seen the weight she carried upon her shoulders. How long had she been overburdened? Most likely since she had brought her people together. But something in him said that was not right. No. She had borne the weight since her father died, almost ten months ago, knowing she would have to take up his mantle and lead her people through the darkness.

He empathized with what she was feeling. Dunban had been there himself: all the Homs' hopes and dreams of defeating the Mechon as he wielded the Monado. Somehow he got through the fear and the stress. Hopefully, she would too.

* * *

When he walked into her suite later that evening, Melia was out on the balcony, looking into the dark night. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence, but she did not turn to greet him. Instead, she said, "Camille did not commit suicide. Or at least...I don't believe she did. I think someone murdered her."

"What?" The news of Camille's suicide had been released the previous day after she had been found in her cell. Or so he was told in the official report. Why hadn't she mentioned this to him last night? "Did you learn something new?"

"Not today, no. When she was found yesterday, Elrich and James noticed there were irregularities about the body. That and the fact that the two guards on the night watch were drugged and fainted for a short while."

"Why haven't you said anything about this? Publicly?"

"Because I believe that someone in the palace is responsible." Melia turned to him, a weary look on her face. "And the guards that interned her swear that she was thoroughly searched and had no weapon."

"So someone had her killed because she knew something important." Dunban inferred.

"Yes. My guess is that it was to protect the identity of whoever gave Camille the idea to murder me." Melia said as she walked back into the apartment and took a seat on the sofa.

Dunban followed her inside and took a seat in the armchair across from her. Bluntly, he said, "I think someone is trying to sabotage you. Two assassination attempts so close together seems to be less coincidence and more of a coordinated effort." Melia remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "I'm aware death threats can be not unusual for a ruler, but actual attempts? It takes more than anger to carry out a premeditated murder."

"Would you like some tea?" Melia rose and ambled over to a small cart by the wall.

"No, thank you."

Melia was silent as she poured tea into a cup.

"That day in the fields, someone had deliberately severed the irrigation pipe. It was cut in a way that would delay the burst, making it look like an accident, but it was intentionally cut nonetheless. Someone is trying to create chaos."

Melia returned to her seat, looking a little paler. "Perhaps we should postpone the election until we figure out who the culprit is. They may decide to strike during the town hall."

"It's a possibility." He leaned back, watching her intently.

But she shook her head. "No, the people are counting on it. We will just have to take extra precautions." She winced as she set down her teacup, rubbing her arm instinctively.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It stings but it's fine other than that."

"I meant otherwise. I know you've had worse scrapes than that." He gave her a wry grin.

"Right you are," she smiled mischievously back at him. He liked that smile. "That was something I meant to address this evening. I'm...sorry if I put you in an awkward position a few nights ago. The stress of the day overtook me."

"There's no need to apologize, Melia. You needn't hold back your true thoughts and feelings from me. I'm not going to share them with anyone unless you give me permission to do so. As I said before, and I'll say it again. You can trust me."

"My father said a ruler could trust no one outside of his own family."

"Do you agree?"

"I was thinking today about who would benefit from my death," she said, changing the subject. He would not pry. He had no desire to force her to question the teachings for her late father. "It isn't clear cut. If I were to die, it would fall to the cabinet to lead in the interim, and then host an election to appoint a new leader."

"The only one who seems to benefit from that would be a member of the cabinet."

"No, I don't think it's one of them," she dismissed. "None of them volunteered for their positions. In fact, I had to convince most of them to take the positions at all. Miriall was the only one who accepted my proposition when I first asked."

"So, no clear motive."

"It seems not."

A silence fell over them and Dunban waited to see if she would fill it. She did not, sipping her tea instead.

"Well, I shall take my leave. I'm sure there will be more to discuss over the next few days with regards to the town hall." He rose and headed for the door.

"Alright. Have a good night, Dunban," she stood and followed him to the door.

Before he exited, he turned to her and asked, "Why did you tell me the truth about Camille?" Melia hesitated, sorting her thoughts. But he knew what she was thinking. Why she hadn't answered his question before.

"This is...new for me, Dunban. My guards, I trust them with my life because it's their duty. I trust my advisors to be honest with me about their opinions and information regarding the restoration. But I have never been in a situation where I can trust someone with the truths of my mind and heart, someone I can trust with secrets that must stay buried. The only person I came close to a relationship like that was my mother, but she passed away early in my childhood when I was not mature enough to consider such things."

He laid a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "The choice is yours, Melia. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you as a friend."

A flicker of disappointment crawled across her face, but it was gone. He wasn't sure whether he had seen it or imagined it. "Thank you, Dunban. I will certainly try."

He nodded and departed, feeling as though something was amiss. Unsatisfied, he turned the conversation over in his mind, trying to pinpoint what left him unsettled, but he could find nothing glaring. Perhaps, he was just disappointed. She had put so many walls up, she didn't know how to take them down. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him. Maybe she just needed a sign of good faith. If he shared with her something of the personal nature, maybe that would give her the courage to do so in kind. Yes...of course. Trust, after all, was a two-way street.


	10. Inspiration

Four days came and went in the blink of an eye. Between preparations for the town hall and the daily responsibilities of restoration projects, Dunban spent little time with Melia. She was always needed in one place or the other; the few times her attention wasn't occupied by cabinet members, the Empress was reminded by her assistant to focus on completing her own tasks, which forced Melia to cancel their evening meetings. A small pang of disappointment rippled through him but quickly stilled; she was busy and he could find ways to keep himself occupied. It was easy to find something to do. Kiefer was in desperate need of help, as his team was stretched between arranging for security and finishing off the last repairs to the electric grid for the Whitewing palace. All too eager to put his hands to use, Dunban volunteered his skills for electrician duties.

When the sun rose on the fifth day, Dunban could feel the buzz of excitement in the air as he headed towards the assembly hall. As the Homs made his way through the city, he saw Entia and Homs Entia alike crowding together, whispering. Something told him they were anticipating the activities of the day. Melia had been right; this election was bringing the High Entia together, regardless of their ethnic mix.

The town hall wasn't scheduled until the afternoon, but there were still plenty of things to do in preparation. Camar had made that abundantly clear the previous evening when he had stopped by the Whitewing palace, just as Dunban finished the repairs. Diplomatically, Dunban offered his services, though Camar's words weren't so much of a request rather than a command. Camar rattled off a few dozen things that the Homs could make himself useful doing that morning, and Dunban patiently agreed to do what he could. There would be a time when Dunban put Camar in his place, but this was not it.

As Dunban and Camar plunged through the tasks in the auditorium, Dunban occasionally glimpsed Kiefer and Melia, accompanied by four guards, moving between the aisles, across the stage, and backstage as they assessed the security precautions. Between the black, tailored suit she wore, the alertness of her gaze, and the commanding tone in her voice, Melia appeared as if she were ready for battle. He too also saw the occasional glance over her shoulder, or the wandering of her eyes towards each unattended corner. He sensed a wariness in these movements. Briefly, he wondered if she had discussed her suspicions with Kiefer about the possibility of sabotage.

Two hours later, Miriall led a group of Homs Entia and Entia into the assembly room, arranging them each behind a pedestal on the stage. Observing, Dunban sat in the very top row, his work done. _These must be the candidates._ Most of them, from what he could discern (though he was no expert on the subject), appeared to be middle-aged. Only two were elderly. Yet they all walked with a certain stiffness that told Dunban they were as nervous as the rest. Unexplored territory could make people overact.

"Welcome. It's wonderful to meet you all," Melia called out as she walked towards them, her armed entourage following. "I trust that Miriall has briefed you all on the rules of today's town hall." Many nodded and she continued, "In case you forget, there is a copy on each of the pedestals for you to refresh yourselves. Now, I expect this to be an eloquent display of your thoughts and opinions. As there are many of you, you will not be able to answer each question, but I will do my best to get to as many as possible. Please remember: opening statements are two minutes each, an answer to a question is one minute, and closing statements are two minutes as well. I'm happy to take any questions you have now before the doors open."

A few minutes later, people began to enter the assembly hall and fill in the seats. Dunban joined Kiefer and Camar in the booth on the mezzanine of the auditorium. From this vantage point, the Homs could see each attendee and the entirety of the participants scattered across the stage. Minutes passed as people continued to file in and take seats, the sounds of their voices dispelling the serene silence.

Then Melia appeared. She took center stage, and the crowd fell silent. It was as if a spell had fallen over all of them; no one could look away from her. She radiated in the stage lights. He could feel himself holding his breath, waiting for her to speak.

"She was born for this. No matter what anyone says." Kiefer remarked, arms folded over his broad chest.

Dunban nodded. "Yes, she is."

"It is a coward who tries to tear her down."

Dunban gave him a sidelong glance but said nothing. Did he know?

Before he could give it any more thought, Melia spoke, commanding the attention of all eyes in the assembly hall. "Welcome, everyone. Today is a historic day in which we begin the election process for the People's Council. The People's Council existed thousands of years ago before it was dissolved in a time of war. Now, we reinstate this institution as we rebuild our civilization. Please join me in welcoming the candidates for the People's Council to the stage. These candidates desire to be your voice in our government. Listen well to how they answer the questions you have submitted as your votes will decide who will have the honor to represent you. Now, let us begin." Her inspiring words reverberated off the walls and were soon drowned out by applause. She took a seat, her back to the audience.

The next four hours rolled by without much mishap. The opening statements ranged from verbose and eloquent to angry and tactless, resulting in a few uncomfortable silences. A few lighting and sound glitches disrupted the flow but were immediately rectified, and eventually, the speeches were concluded. Dunban thought he saw Melia's shoulders tense as they came to a close. Now, all bets were off. The questions could provoke all sorts of responses from both the candidates and the audience alike.

As the question and answer section got underway, it became apparent which candidates were most informed about the issues most relevant versus those who had their own agendas. In fact, a few answers given by a particular Homs Entia candidate resulted in booing from the crowd while a few answers from a different Entia candidate brought cheers from the onlookers. Melia did her best to keep peace and order in the assembly room, and most of her efforts were successful in soothing the crowd with her voice, or determinedly cutting off overbearing candidates midsentence. However, there were moments when the crowd became rowdier than anticipated, and the Empress banged her gavel to the displeasure of everyone's ears, calling everyone to order. But sometimes, she simply allowed the jeers and cheers of the audience to continue for many seconds before taking control of the situation.

Finally, the candidates gave their closing statements, some trying to save face after a disastrous performance while others basked in the glow of approval and attention of the High Entia. As they filed off the stage, Dunban watched Melia, her face aglow with relief. But she was immediately blocked from sight as her guards surrounded her, readying for her departure. As she exited, Melia reached to outstretched hands from those seated, greeting them, and sharing pleasantries. It seemed in the matter of a week and a half, Melia had successfully turned the tide of favor towards herself.

"I'd say that went well," Dunban said as the guests flooded out of the assembly, the sounds of voices dying as they exited the building.

Kiefer nodded in agreement.

"As good as possible. We should have vetted the candidates before." Camar sniffed, presumably irked by the technical difficulties the lighting had encountered. Dunban was certain the Homs Entia would find someone other than himself to blame.

"The whole point of this is for the people to choose their representatives. If we were to vet the candidates, the public wouldn't have a chance to voice their opinions." Dunban calmly reminded the Homs Entia.

Camar snorted. "What about the questions?"

"You know as well as I do that the questions were chosen based on relevance. There's no possible way that we could've asked all of them anyway." Dunban chided, feeling his patience grow thin.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. The people don't know what they need."

"And you know better?"

"Gentlemen, the Empress has requested your presence at the Royal Villa this evening." A voice said from behind them, interrupting the impending argument. Serenity bowed quickly, as if she were embarrassed to have spoken at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiefer questioned, immediately wary.

"No, no. Not at all. Quite the opposite actually. She'd like to celebrate the success of this afternoon's event." Serenity said hastily.

"Alright, we'll be along shortly," Dunban responded. Serenity curtsied and left as quickly as she had arrived. The assembly hall was now empty, save for the three cabinet members. Quickly, they gathered their belongings, shut off the lighting, and locked the hall.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Royal Villa, with Serenity waiting at the entryway. She led them towards the west wing, away from where Dunban's quarters and Melia's were. Oranges and dull yellows filtered through the stained glass windows and crisscrossed across their path as they moved through the corridors towards a large ornate door at the end of the hall. As they neared the door, two guards pulled it open, revealing a lounge filled with High Entia. Dunban's eyes swept the crowd, and he recognized the guests as the cabinet members and their respective teams.

"There you are! We were wondering when you'd get here." Songya sauntered over to the newcomers, a glass of champagne in hand. Her words were directed at all three of the men, but her eyes solely focused on Kiefer.

"Isn't this wonderful? Apparently, the Empress imported it all from Frontier Village. Without any of us knowing!" Miriall cheered, coming up behind Songya. "I wonder when she had the time to do that..."

"Well, after all the work we did, we deserve it." Camar sniffed.

"Come on. Let's get you something to drink." Songya said and pulled Kiefer into the crowd.

Left with Camar and Miriall, Dunban was about to make polite conversation when Camar abruptly walked away and Miriall was called over by a group of Entia. Now alone, the Homs weaved around the outside of the room and picked up a glass of champagne, watching the scene unfold. Faces of guests were alight with happiness, reveling in the apparent success of the town hall, eager to take advantage of an evening of fine wine and delicious food. His ears filled with the sounds of laughter and eager chatter, and he couldn't help but smile. For the first time since his arrival in Alcamoth, Dunban felt the despair in the air give way to hope and joy.

The shrill sound of metal tapping on glass rang through the air and voices silenced themselves at once. From the far end of the room, Dunban could see Melia standing on a stool, a fork, and champange glass in hand. Satisfied with the silence, Melia said, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. A lot of work has gone into a short amount of time to make today's event successful. You have put in double time on both your restoration efforts as well as town hall. I know it hasn't been easy, and all of you have sacrificed precious hours of sleep to make it happen, but you have all risen to the challenge and wonderfully succeeded. The election is only five days away, and will take much more of your strength, but I know that together, we can make it happen. So please, enjoy tonight the fruits of your labor."

The room filled with applause and she stepped down, Elrich holding her arm for balance. Extricating himself from his position against the wall, the Homs man ambled over to the balcony, empty of guests. It was a temperate night, and the air was warm on his skin. The west wing faced away from Alcamoth, towards the Eryth Sea, and Dunban found himself looking out into the blackness. Reflecting on his time in Alcamoth, Dunban realized it had only been just under a month since his arrival. It seemed longer, with everything that had happened.

"I thought I might find you out here," a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Melia join him and noticed Elrich and James stay back at a respectful distance. "Congratulations on a successful day."

"It was, wasn't it? It's such a relief. But I couldn't have done it without everyone."

"That was an eloquent speech you gave in there." He gestured to the lounge. "You have a knack for inspiring others."

"I only said what was true. They deserve this. I wanted them to know how much I appreciate their efforts, even if it appears the opposite." She leaned on the railing, facing him. "Besides, Riki owed me a favor, and I felt this would be a good use of it."

"Riki owed you a favor?"

"Many in fact. To be fair, I have never needed one until now. I usually just tease him how many favors he owes me."

"I'm intrigued. Why does he owe you these favors?"

"I supply him with moth crawlers, which he gives to his children as toys, which keeps Oka happy, and keeps Riki on her good side. Which he enjoys immensely." She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Besides, that also means Riki can visit me once every two months. I cannot lie and say I do not have a selfish interest in the exchange as well."

"It seems that you're wasting your time as monarch when you're true calling is 'criminal mastermind'."

"Were you not wondering what I did with my evenings? I'm building my underground empire."

"And what will you give me to keep your smuggling secret?"

"Oh, I know the perfect gift." She smiled coyly up at him through her eyelashes. "I will personally see to it you receive a dozen blood worms each day in exchange for your silence."

Disgust overcame him and he shook his head as she dissolved into laughter. Melia had remembered his extreme distaste for that vile insect.

"You win this round." Dunban raised his glass and she raised hers as well, the giggling subsiding. He knew Melia to be clever, but he appreciated her wit as well. They clinked glasses and drank, not taking their eyes off one another.

"Dunban?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you. I know it hasn't been easy being here in Alcamoth, being away from Fiora. And all of this...well, I'm sure it wasn't what you expected at all. But I am very grateful that you decided to stay after realizing the many challenges that lay ahead."

"Of course, Melia. I'm glad I could be helpful." He paused and joked, "It sounds like you're firing me."

"Haven't you heard? I've promoted Camar to my special advisor." She said, her eyes filled with mirth as she took another sip of champagne.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're a masochist." He grinned back impishly.

"Dunban!" she gasped in mock fury. "I'll have you know I could throw you in a dungeon for such slander." She poked his chest playfully with her index finger.

He caught the finger in his hand and her eyes went wide in surprise. "Surely her majesty would take pity on a crippled Homs."

"Not one with such a blasphemous tongue."

He noticed how close they were, their bodies only inches apart. He heard the intake of her breath in surprise, but she did not pull away. Instead, she held his gaze, her eyes observing him as he did with hers. A question hung in the air, but he didn't move to answer it. As his eyes took in her unassuming expression, they swept over her pink lips, and back to the bright blue eyes.

The sound of a cough crashed through their silence and they jolted apart, eyes darting away from each other. "Empress, it's time," Elrich said from over his shoulder, his body blocking their view of the party inside. Noting the Homs Entia's stance, Dunban surmised the guard had kept their interaction hidden from the view of potential onlookers.

"Of course. Thank you, Elrich," Melia said as she put her free hand in her pocket and looked up at Dunban. "Well...have a good night, Dunban."

"You as well, Melia."

* * *

As he returned to his quarters, thoughts of Melia swirled around in Dunban's head. At the party, their playful têt-a-têt began as a battle of wits, then progressed to something that felt close to a flirtation. Reflecting on their exchange, he knew it had been more than fun; it also felt natural. Nothing felt forced between them. In fact, her quick responses inspired his own. Quite unexpected. But what most perplexed his own emotions on the subject. Was he attracted to Melia? One thing was for sure: the more he learned about her, the more he wanted to know.

He was still wrapping his head around what had happened when he saw the pile of letters on his desk. He sighed; he needed to catch up on his correspondence with Vanea, Chief Dunga, and of course, Fiora.

His sister had been rather disappointed when he first left for Alcamoth. Not that she didn't want him to help Melia. Quite the contrary, Fiora was disappointed that her older brother advised her to stay in Colony 9 instead of joining him in the city of the High Entia. When Dunban had spoken to Melia the evening of Shulk's birthday, he had sensed the turmoil she was in, hence his decision to offer aid. While Melia had accepted his offer to help, Dunban was concerned that if the rest of their friends had joined him, Melia would become overwhelmed (more than she already was). Knowing what he knew now, Dunban was sure it had been the better choice, even if it left Fiora angry with him.

As he opened his sister's letter, he saw there were only two sentences written in her curly, feminine style. Dunban's eyes widened as he read the words, feeling his heart pound.

"Come home. Colony 3 survived."

_How was that possible?_


	11. Revelations

The dreams were terrible as usual, but when she woke to her darkened bedroom in the morning and recalled the events of the previous evening, Melia couldn't help but smile. Remembering the conversation with Dunban made her giggle and push her face into her pillow. Giddiness overcame the Homs Entia as she replayed the memories, clutching the pillow to her. Between the success of the town hall and the champagne, she had felt brave. Clearly, brave enough to engage in a battle of wits with the Hero of the Homs. Part of her shuddered at the memory: had she been too forward? On the other hand, he seemed to enjoy the back and forth, so why should she worry? And that moment in the end...if Elrich hadn't interrupted, would Dunban have kissed her? She reddened at the thought of his lips on hers as she rose from her bed and walked into her washroom.

As she poured the water over her naked body in the tub, doubt whispered in her ear. What if her perceptions were different from his? What if she were imagining that quiet moment at the end? Worse yet, what if she was reading into their conversation too much, and he felt none of the attraction she did? Diving below the water, she felt her nerves prickle as her mind delved into the worst-case scenarios that could result from the interaction last night. What did it matter anyhow? It was done. Over. She couldn't change the past. Surfacing, Melia took a deep breath, attempting to exhale the anxiety from her system. One thing was clear: Despite her previous attempts to temper her feelings, Melia knew that the attraction and grown into an infatuation. More accurately, a full-blown crush.

Minutes later, Melia stepped out of the bedroom and into her sitting room, fully dressed, and ready for the day. As she tied her hair up in a bun, James called out from behind the entry door, "Empress. Dunban is here to see you."

Her heart stopped. Speak of the devil.

"Let him come in," Melia called out, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She could feel her heart pound and adrenaline shoot through her body. Did he want to talk about what happened last night? Or what didn't happen?

The door flung open and Dunban strode towards her, staring intently in her eyes. "Melia. I must leave."

She blinked twice, not believing what she was hearing. "You're leaving?" The tone of her voice was sharp.

"Yes. I need to return to Colony 9. It seems that some survivors of Colony 3 have appeared. I promise to be back as soon as I can."

 _Colony 3?_ A ripple of shock rippled through her. Could it be true? Her mind zeroed in on a singular memory from her childhood, recalling the conversation as if it were yesterday.

"I would like to accompany you. A show of support from the High Entia to the Homs."

"That's not necessary. The gesture is appreciated but you have other things to worry about, like the election."

"No, I will come with you to Colony 9. My mother's family was from Colony 3 and I would like to see for myself if I have any relatives among the survivors." She looked at him evenly. She had always wanted to find her mother's family. It had been a distant dream, and one she thought lost to her when she learned of Colony 3's destruction. The Empress had nearly given up on it after the Fall, knowing that her duties as the High Entia monarch would be all-consuming. But now...now there seemed to be a tiny sliver of hope. An opportunity to learn the truth that she could not pass up.

"When can we leave?"

"Serenity!" Melia called out, knowing her assistant was most likely waiting behind the door with James and Elrich. The young Homs Entia rushed in, pen, and notebook in hand. "Send word to the cabinet that I will be unavailable today, but I will be back for our cabinet meeting tomorrow. Please move around the meetings I had scheduled today as I'll be heading down to Colony 9."

"Empress, is everything alright?" Serenity asked, alarmed.

"Yes, I'll explain tomorrow morning when I come back."

The assistant nodded and left without another word. She was a devoted servant; Melia knew she would need to do something to thank her for her dedication and service. Making a mental note to think about it at another time, Melia turned her eyes back to Dunban. "Shall we?"

There was something in his eyes, not like anything before. Was it disquiet? But he nodded and it was gone. "Yes. The sooner the better."

* * *

The flight to Colony 9 was relatively silent. With Elrich and James at the helm, Melia had hoped she and Dunban may have a chance to talk, but it was not to be. Dunban spent the flight looking out the window, apparently lost in thought. And so, Melia had consumed herself in drafting the election procedures, taking great care to avoid any interaction with Dunban. Disappointment showered her as she jotted notes down on parchment. It seemed the conversation would have to wait until another time, if at all. Three hours later, their shuttle touched down in Colony 9, on the hillside across from Dunban's home.

As Melia and Dunban walked down the ramp, they saw Fiora rushing towards them. "Dunban!" She cried and leapt towards him, wrapping her arms around him. As he pulled his sister close, Melia saw a smile creep onto his lips. It was the first smile Melia had seen on his face all morning. Melia stood a few feet away, giving them a moment of privacy. It had, after all, been a month since they had last seen each other. When Fiora stepped out of the embrace, she burst out, "They just appeared, right here. It was so weird." Then Fiora saw Melia and the Homs girl smiled, waving her over. "Melia, it's nice to see you. You're a good friend to come."

Confused, Melia was about to ask Fiora what she meant when Dunban interjected curtly, "Her mother's family is from Colony 3."

"Oh!" Fiora exclaimed. "Wow, I didn't know your family was from Colony 3."

Melia nodded, "Yes, my mother grew up there. But that was over ninety years ago. It might be a long shot but at least I hope to learn something about my family."

"Where are they?" Dunban said.

"Right now they're in the military district. But–" Dunban didn't wait. Instead, he took off without waiting for Fiora to finish. Rolling her eyes and shrugging, Fiora turned to Melia and said, "Guess we should go after him."

 _What is Dunban so worked up about?_ She thought to ask Fiora but decided to wait and see.

"How long have they been here?" Melia asked as the two young women jogged after Dunban towards the military district.

"Well, they arrived two days ago." Fiora must have written right after the arrival then, Melia mused. "They said they came through the passage in Tephra Cave. There's about forty of them, I think. Apparently, they've been in hiding since the Battle of Shakrala."

"What's that?"

"That was when Colony 3 was destroyed four years ago by the Mechon."

"To be honest, I don't know that much about it."

"It was a huge loss. Colony 3 was known for its defense capabilities and advanced weapons that could injure and destroy the Mechon. Everyone who lived there was a trained soldier. Those that grew up there started training at age nine."

"Wow...that's incredible."

"But the Mechon destroyed the colony, as they knew it was a stronghold for the Homs. And all of the technology they had built was erased as well. I was just thirteen at the time. That was before Dunban began using the Monado."

They arrived at the base, just on Dunban's heels. He was a good few feet in front of them, out of earshot. They changed from a jog to a walk as they ascended the stairs to the main hall. Fiora turned to look at the Empress and said, "Melia, I'm sorry if I've interrupted your plans in any way with this. Dunban has told me how incredibly busy you are. I just thought he would want to know."

"Of course, Fiora. I'm glad you told him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known either and I might have missed out on an opportunity. Besides, Dunban is free to come and go as he likes." She made a concerted effort to sound perfectly amiable and calm. Nonetheless, Melia felt unsettled. She felt like she was missing something about the severity of this event. As they walked into the hall after Dunban, she asked, "Did Dunban know someone from Colony 3?"

"Oh gosh. You don't–"

"DUNBAN!" A voice cried from the other end of the hall, filling the air with its incredulity.

And as the Homs Entia watched, she knew what the missing piece to the puzzle was. She knew why Dunban had been distracted, distant, incommunicative for the past several hours. Unable to take her eyes off of Dunban, Melia watched as a tall, dark-skinned woman rushed towards the Homs male and wrap herself around him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

What was she doing? Everything in her screamed to escape from Colony 9 and go back to Alcamoth. At least she'd be safe there. Safe from emotional turmoil anyway. Over and over again, she replayed the scene in her head, watching Dunban and the dark-skinned woman locked in a passionate embrace. What was going on? Who was she?

There was a knock on the door, jolting Melia from her thoughts. "Melia? Are you alright?" Fiora called out from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little faint. I haven't yet eaten anything today." Bent over the sink, the Empress could feel the sadness and shame screaming through her body, forcing it to collapse on itself. No, she couldn't give in. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she slammed down the rising tide of emotion. No, she couldn't get emotional here. She'd have to wait until she was alone.

Inhaling and exhaling, Melia exited the small washroom and came face to face with Fiora, who wore an expression of concern on her face. "Should we go get you some food?"

"No, no. In a bit. I...I want to see if I have any relatives among the group. I only have a day to spend here before I go back to Alcamoth."

Fiora nodded. "I'll wait here for you. Dunban and Senara left already." Senara. That must be the name of the woman.

Slowly, Melia nodded and walked away from Fiora, towards the group of people. They all looked fairly haggard, though it appeared that the residents of Colony 9 had generously procured new clothes and access to wash stations to the refugees. They huddled together, speaking in hushed tones. As she approached, they stopped and turned to look at her. From what she could see, they were mostly middle-aged, with a few elderly and a few young ones. Their eyes questioned her appearance, focusing on the wings on her head and the difference in her clothes.

Her heartbeat thumped in her ears and her mouth was dry. The possibility of getting answers to questions she'd long dismissed was frightening. Almost as frightening as the prospect of learning nothing. "Hello there. My name is Melia. I've come to ask you..." With all of their eyes on her, she began to feel self-conscious. What exactly could she say? Her mother had died almost 50 years ago. Would any of these people have known her, let alone remembered her? But if Melia said nothing, if she did not ask, she knew she would regret it. Melia recalled that her mother's maiden name had been Fraser and thought that would be a wise place to start. "Do any of you belong to the Frasier family? Or know of their whereabouts?" There was a slight tremble in her voice as she awaited the answer.

They continued to watch her, silent. But she waited.

Finally, an elderly man spoke. "What do you want with the Frasiers?"

"My mother...my mother was a Frasier. Her name was Gweneviere."

No one appeared to recognize the name, save for the old man, who's eyes widened. "You...you're Gweneviere's child?"

A bright spot of hope blossomed in Melia's chest. "Yes, yes I am."

"I remember Gweneviere. I was just a child when she left the village. But I remember everyone talking about it. How the Bird Man came and asked her to be his bride. She was the prettiest girl in the colony. It was so long ago, but that's not something one just forgets."

She could feel her throat close as she listened to him discuss her parents. It was a story she had asked her mother about several times. Oh goodness, how she wished she could hear her mother's voice now.

"I'm sorry to say child that her sister and her husband did not survive the attack."

The breath she had held in her throat released itself. Melia's whole body slumped forward as she felt the hope she'd encased in her heart for so long evaporate. Her mother's family was dead and gone. She was the last of her line on both her father's and mother's side. She was truly alone. Tears threatened to collect in her eyes, but she knew better than to exhibit signs of weakness. Instead, she turned to the old man and said quietly, "Oh. Well, thank you for letting me know."

"If you'd like to break bread with us, I can tell you more about what I remember of your mother."

She smiled at the kindly old man and nodded. "I would like that very much."

* * *

That evening, Melia sat at a dining table with Fiora, Shulk, Dunban, and Senara in Dunban's home, trying to focus on the meal in front of her instead of the conversation. How desperately she wanted to be anywhere else but there. Earlier, when she and Fiora had met up with Shulk in the town, Melia had valiantly attempted to secure a room at the tavern for the evening, but Fiora wouldn't hear of it. Her Homs friend had stated that there was more than enough room for Melia to stay with her and she insisted upon it. Now, she found herself unable to escape the situation without any plausible excuse.

"Senara! I'm sure you've told Dunban everything by now, but what happened when Colony 3 was blown up? How did you survive?" Fiora urged.

Melia gave a sidelong glance at Dunban, who sat stoically. He didn't exactly look like one reunited with his long lost love. From the kiss earlier, Melia would've thought he would be over the moon. Perhaps the reunion hadn't gone exactly how her over-active imagination conceived it. A tiny part inside her woke with excitement but she tempered it. As a friend, she needed to care more about how this would impact Dunban rather than their romantic chances (which, she reminded herself, were approximately zero as there was no evidence to support her fantasies).

"Oh god, you really want to hear the whole story? It's pretty depressing." Senara lounged back in her chair, putting her arm up around the top of Dunban's chair, her fingertips lightly touching his shoulder. Her jet black hair cascaded past her shoulders, glinting in the light of the house.

"Yes! Everyone is dying to know in Colony 9. You all have been shut up in the fortress with the Defense force and we're all buzzing with questions."

"Alright, well you know the whole shebang about how Colony 3 was burnt to the ground. My team had been fighting those metal-faced buggers outside of the colony in the highlands, so we weren't in the blast. We took cover in Shakrala Cave nearby for a few days, living off fruits and anything we could catch and eat raw without getting sick. We took turns, checking to see if Mechon were still patrolling the area. Eventually, we figured they were long gone and rushed inside to see if there was anyone still alive. Of course, there wasn't. Or at least they had already fled. But as we retreated into the caves, we found a group of survivors. Since then, we've just been hiding out."

"Wow. That's amazing that you survived." Shulk said.

"We mostly stuck to traveling through caves and in the mountains. It was the easiest to stay out of sight from the blasted Mechon." Senara said and rested her hand on Dunban's shoulder, her green eyes glancing towards him.

"But Senara, why didn't you come to Colony 9? We would've protected you here." Fiora asked, her brow furrowed. It was a good question, something Melia had been wondering herself.

Senara looked back at Fiora and said, "We wanted to, but being on the Bionis' left leg and Colony 9 being on the right, it was quite a ways to travel out in the open. The Bionis' left leg is just like the right: a wide-open area without much cover. We thought if we tried it, the Mechon would see us. And without our weapons, we wouldn't stand a chance. We tried once..." she trailed off, her face turning serious, and continued, "We lost quite a few people."

Fiora nodded solemnly. "That must've been hard. Wanting to get here but being unable to."

Senara looked at Dunban, who met her eyes. "You have no idea."

Despite not wanting to be involved in the conversation, especially at that moment, Melia found herself questioning Senara's story. Not everything seemed to add up. Breaking the silence, the Homs Entia asked, "Why didn't you send one person ahead to scout out a possible pathway? Surely a single individual could avoid detection from the Mechon."

"As I said, without our weapons, we were nothing more than prey to those bastards," Senara said, leveling her gaze with Melia's.

But the Empress wasn't about to back down. Instead, she pressed, "And why now? Why did you decide to emerge from hiding and come to Colony 9? Especially if you didn't know if it was safe?"

"The Mechonis and Bionis fell. That was a signal that the war was at an end. Or at least we hoped it was."

"And yet you were still uncertain but you decided to wander out in the open, where presumably you could have been killed."

Senara paused and questioned icily, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to understand the sequence of decisions."

"What would you know about fighting the Mechon? Where were the High Entia when we needed them? You all sat in your castle in the sky while we fought and bled for the freedom of the Bionis." Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Let me be clear. I do not condone the actions of the past; the High Entia isolationism as the rest of the Bionis suffered at the hands of the Mechon. But do not mistake that I am unaware of the dangers of battle, especially with the Mechon. I fought alongside Dunban, Fiora, and Shulk against the Mechon. I have seen combat and its horrors."

"Then you'll understand that I do not enjoy being interrogated about past decisions that have cost the lives of innocent people. So if you'll excuse me, I will head back to the barracks. Thank you for dinner, Fiora." Senara snapped and rose from her chair.

"I'll walk you back," Dunban said, rising from the table quickly. For a second, Melia's eyes met his, and she could see him questioning her actions. Had she overstepped?

But then he turned away, escorting the irritated Senara out the front door. As Melia watched the door close behind them, she knew one thing for certain. There was more to the story than the woman was letting on.

* * *

"It's such a nice night." Fiora sighed as she stretched out on the grass under the full moon.

"Yes. It's peaceful." Melia agreed holding her knees to her chest. They were out by the beach below the house, watching the fireflies dance over the black water. After dinner, Shulk had gone home, citing tiredness, but Melia knew better. She was sure Fiora had indicated to her boyfriend that they needed some privacy. Left to their own devices, Fiora suggested they go down to the beach and enjoy the warmth of the evening.

There was still a small fire burning in the pit of her stomach, smarting at Senara's words. Of course, she knew the horrors of the Mechon. Hadn't she lost her entire family to the Gods' war? But she knew she wasn't the only one who could claim that. Sighing, Melia attempted to let the slight go. She knew she shouldn't have antagonized Senara in the first place. It had been childish, especially since the questions were born more from jealousy than logic (though, in all fairness, looking at the conversation objectively, the questions were not irrelevant).

"Melia, I know things haven't always been easy between us. But...I can tell something is wrong."

Melia stayed silent, waiting to see if the Homs girl would say anything more.

"Is it that you didn't find any family in the refugees?" Fiora sat up on her elbows and looked over.

"Something like that."

"Did something happen with my brother?"

 _Tread carefully._ "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I just know that there's this tension between the two of you. And I know you're going back tomorrow and he's not."

"I cannot afford to linger. There is to be an election in three days and I can't spend a minute more away."

"You know that's not what I mean."

This was not a conversation she wanted to have with anyone, especially since she had no concrete information other than her own perceptions. And Melia did not think it would be wise to have any sort of discussion about Dunban with his sister. "Fiora–"

"Did you have a disagreement? Sometimes he can be headstrong about thinking his way is better than others. I can try and knock some sense into him." Fiora rolled up onto her knees and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, we did not have a disagreement. There is no need for you to speak to your brother." That was the last thing she wanted Fiora to do. If Dunban thought she had confided in his sister...

"He can also be annoying rational and unemotional. Has he offended you?"

"Nothing of the sort. Truly Fiora. Your brother has been nothing but helpful to myself and the High Entia."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. If you say there's nothing, then I'll take you at your word." She fell silent for a moment, hesitated, and then continued, "Maybe it's just...I just...I feel like you've pulled away from all of us and I feel like it's my fault," she laughed, embarrassed. "Oh god, saying that out loud sounds a bit selfish and self-centered."

"Why would you think that?"

Fiora shook her head and sighed. "The whole thing with Shulk..."

That couldn't be furthest from her mind. Despite how guilty Fiora looked, Melia couldn't help but smile. "I understand where you're coming from, but no, that's not why. I want nothing more than to be friends with Shulk, I can happily assure you. There have been many things that have not gone according to plan, many unforeseen problems I've encountered with rebuilding the lives of the High Entia. And it's my duty to my people to rectify them. And in the process, I have neglected the relationships of those I like to consider friends."

"Melia, we'll always be friends. No matter what."

"Truly?"

"Of course, silly! Nothing would change that." Fiora lay back down in the grass and said, "Dunban hasn't told me much about what's been going on. Do you want to talk about it?"

Her first impulse was to decline. What had her father said? Friends were luxuries. And that the only ones you could trust were family. Yet here she was, alone, with no family to confide in. Surely those she had fought alongside, risked her life with, were more than just friends, more akin to family?

As if reading her mind, Fiora turned on her side to Melia and said, "It's okay if you're not comfortable telling me. But, just so that you know, anything you tell me will stay between us. I won't even tell Shulk.

And it all came tumbling out. The trials of centralizing her people, to the concern about the tensions between the Homs Entia and Entia, and finally the fear of the enemy in the shadows. Once she began talking, it was hard for Melia to stop. She had turned on a faucet and the water continued to run until there was none left. Finally, the young woman fell silent, lying back in the grass, looking up at the moon set in the dark night sky. A small weight felt lifted off of her chest. Perhaps it wasn't such a terrible crime to share one's burdens with another.

"Oh god, Melia I had no idea."

"These are not things I wish to make public. The High Entia are a proud race."

"But it sounds like things are going well now."

"Yes. It's been quite a relief actually. Quite unbelievable considering how terrible it was just a month ago."

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"There's obviously something that's got you down."

Melia changed the subject: "Tell me about Senara."

Fiora rolled onto her back. "Oh, sure. Well, she was the liaison from Colony 3 to Colony 9. So she'd visit often to deliver messages about coordinating attacks and other military matters. From what Dunban's told me, she stopped by the training grounds one day and saw him sparring. Senara challenged him and they fought. Eventually, Senara won and demanded Dunban take her out to dinner. I'm sure that's not hard to imagine. I think they dated for about a year and then Colony 3 was destroyed." Hesitantly, Fiora added, "Dunban was pretty broken up about it for a couple of years. And then he took up the Monado."

Melia felt her shoulders sag. She had been right. It was a serious relationship.

"Did _something_ happen with Dunban?"

Melia closed her eyes. What was she to say to that? There was no use in dancing around it anymore. Fiora wasn't stupid, just polite. Sighing, Melia responded, "Nothing happened. There was just the...possibility of something. Though I could be completely making something out of nothing."

"But then he got my letter...dammit I'm so sorry, Melia." Fiora sat up and looked at the Homs Entia.

"It's not your fault, Fiora."

"but if I hadn't told him..." she was wringing her hands.

"He would've found out eventually, and we might be in a worse position. Besides, I really shouldn't be getting mixed up in a relationship right now. I responsibilities and I cannot afford to get distracted." _More than I already am._

"Melia..."

"I don't know what you must think of me. First Shulk, and now your brother."

"Oh please. I'm just concerned about your taste in men." Fiora grinned.

Melia burst out laughing and rolled over to face the other girl. "Thanks, Fiora."

A light came on in the upper bedroom. "Looks like he's home. You're leaving tomorrow?'

"Yes. At first light."

"Would you like me to come with you? I could bring Shulk too. He'd be happy to help."

"Thank you, Fiora, but I don't want to trouble you."

"It would be no trouble at all. Just, please consider it."

"I promise."

* * *

At dawn, Melia rose, put her clothes quietly into her bag, and exited the guest room. As she tiptoed down the corridor, the young woman stopped in front of Fiora's door and slid an envelope under the door. It was just a simple thank you letter, asking her to keep in touch. Straightening her clothes out, the Empress walked downstairs and was crossing through the living room when a voice said, "Tea before you leave?"

 _Dammit_. She was hoping to avoid him. Turning around, she saw Dunban pouring hot water into two mugs. It would be rude to refuse and Melia didn't want their last interaction to be tainted with bitterness.

Setting her bag down by the front door, she joined him in the kitchen. She picked up a mug and blew on the water, watching the steam rise from the top.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Melia, I...I know we haven't had a chance to discuss the past few days."

"Dunban, there's nothing to say. You are needed here and I need to go home. That is all."

"I disagree."

"You owe me nothing." The words came out harsher than she wanted them to, but she pressed forward: "You have been a wonderful friend and I thank you for the time you've spent in Alcamoth, supporting the restoration efforts. Should your plans change in the future, Alcamoth would welcome you back with open arms. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be on my way so that I may be in time for the cabinet meeting." She set the cup down and walked to the door hastily. If she stayed a moment longer, she wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to keep her thoughts inside. And this was not an occasion to be truthful with her feelings.

"Melia."

Her hand was on the door handle, but she forced herself to turn around and meet his eyes.

"Have a safe journey."

She forced a smile. "Thank you. Good-bye." And she quickly left.

As the Empress walked to the shuttle, she could feel her eyes warm. Her vision blurred and a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. Silently, she wiped them away, sniffling. God, was she so weak-willed? How could she let this happen? How could she allow herself to become emotionally compromised to such a degree?

She did know one thing as she boarded the shuttle: whatever was between her and Dunban was now over.


	12. Blinded

It was almost unbelievable that the woman who had disappeared from his life years ago had returned. Her eyes still held the same challenge, her lips an invitation, her voice a lullaby, and her personality was as wild as ever. She was here, in front of him, in the flesh. And it wasn't an illusion, or an apparition that would disappear in the blink of an eye. No, Senara was back from the dead.

Of course, she had never died, so that was an incorrect statement. But nonetheless, she was back in his life and he was...elated.

Yesterday, after their reunion kiss, they had wandered through Colony 9, hand in hand. Dunban had shown her how everything had grown and changed in Colony 9. It seemed as if no time had passed between them, and they could pick up where they left off, fall into step easily with each other. It was so easy to unlock the door in his heart where he tucked away his feelings for her, but while his whole being wanted to fall headfirst back into the warmth of her body and soul, Dunban knew that that was unwise. He kept each smile smaller than it wanted to grow, each kiss shorter than it should've lasted. How he wanted to be sure and let her in, but he couldn't. At least, not until he knew her story.

Naturally, he'd broached the subject in the late afternoon following a swim in the lake. It was one they had both avoided all day long. He could sense she wasn't interested in saying anything, and he didn't want to shatter the happy mood. But he knew if things were to progress in any way between them, he needed answers. And so Dunban had asked Senara where she had been the last four years. Short and concise, she'd told him about the destruction of Colony 3, hiding in the caves and finally resurfacing after years. When he pressed for details, her answers were terse and laconic. Her choice of coarse words created friction between the previous lovers that carried on into the evening.

Dinner with Fiora, Shulk, and Melia hadn't helped their mutual mood. To his surprise, Melia asked the same questions of Senara that he had, and he watched the Homs Entia closely. She had seen the exact same holes in Senara's story, though he wondered what her motivation was of asking the questions. When he'd walked Senara back to the military district after dinner, they argued over the validity of those same questions and the impractical answers that came with them. But, without the shadow of a doubt, the argument ended in a passionate kiss, as many of their fights always had in the past.

But he was unsettled. The Homs hero knew he wouldn't be able to let it go. As he lay in bed in the night, Dunban wondered what Senara was hiding.

* * *

"What shall we do today?" Senara asked, her eyes aglow with excitement and curiosity. "I seem to recall a secluded spot at the top of Outlook Park. You could show me that." She batted her eyelashes coquettishly and laughed.

"I thought it would be nice to sit by the beach." He held up a large basket, its contents expertly prepared by Fiora.

"A picnic? Like our very first date? You are so sentimental, Dunban. I'm glad that hasn't changed." Senara kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, leading him down to the beach. They found a nice patch of grass on the Agora Shore, directly in the sun. After a few moments of pulling out the contents and arranging them in an organized fashion, the two were comfortably lounging, feeding each other grapes, and reminiscing about the past.

"It's really good to see you." She said, putting her hand over his, her green eyes staring into his.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He said, turning her hand over and clasping it with his.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was the thought I'd see you once more that kept me going."

He squeezed her hand and felt his heart leap. The smile that appeared on her face warmed him and released his hand from hers to touch her cheek. She turned towards his hand and kissed it gently, savoring each kiss. It was still surreal, to see her alive, instead of haunting his dreams. But there was small corner of his mind that remembered Melia's questions, his own questions, and a crack in his heart that enflamed with the knowledge of the lie he had lived for four years.

"You know what I regret most?" She asked, grabbing a few grapes and seductively popping them into her mouth.

"What's that?"

"Not answering your question."

"What question?"

"Oh come on," she pouted. "The question you asked me before I went back to Colony 3 and it got blown to smithereens."

Dunban raised an eyebrow and regarded her silently. Oh, he remembered. How could he forget? Nonetheless, the man wasn't particularly eager to talk about it. She hadn't given him a 'yes' or 'no', exactly. She'd said she would think about it and give him an answer on her next visit to Colony 9.

And then, of course, there had been no next visit.

An inner desire to hear her answer flamed to life, but he tempered it with logic. Already he could feel himself falling back into his previous feelings, no matter how tumultuous the previous day had been. Dunban wasn't the sort to easily let go, nor engage in casual intimacies. So, his younger self wanted the answer, the confirmation of mutual regard he'd painstakingly longed to hear four years ago. Nevertheless, it didn't matter what the answer was at the present moment. They had to get reacquainted with each other to see if a future together was even possible.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?"

Senara looked at him sharply. "I told you. It wasn't feasible."

"You and I both know that's not true. You could easily sneak past a scouting party of Mechon."

She looked away from him off into the distance, not answering.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." But it wasn't fine. He wanted to know. Needed to know the truth.

Senara turned back to him, misty-eyed. "We were prisoners of the Mechon."

 _Prisoners?_ He had never known the Mechon to take Homs as prisoners. "For how long?"

"About a year." Her voice was hard as she continued, "There were about seventy of us taken. When we escaped, there were only forty left. A lot of things after that that I'm not proud of. A lot of things we did to survive. It's not something any of us wants to discuss. We just want to put it behind us and move on."

Dunban said nothing but put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and looked into his eyes, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I was a coward. I should've have tried to come to you earlier. I know you must be angry with me."

He shook his head and pulled her toward his chest. Maybe he had been too harsh on her. After all, it wasn't as though she hadn't wanted to come back. He kissed the top of her head and he could feel her wrap her arms around his waist. But questions nagged in the back of his mind: how had they escaped? And what were those things they had done to survive? A feeling of trepidation washed over him; the story wasn't over. Protectively, he squeezed her closer to him, uncertain of what was to come.

* * *

When Dunban escorted Senara back to the Military District barracks that evening, some of the Colony 3 survivors were huddled together, talking in low voices. Upon seeing the two walking towards them, they straightened and changed the tones of their conversation. It was odd behavior, but Dunban knew everyone had their secrets. Though the expressions on their faces were full of anger. That made him wary. As they passed the group and arrived at the barracks door, Senara interrupted his thoughts with a kiss on the lips. Deepening it, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring. Desire flared up in his gut and he pulled her against his body, meeting her tongue with his. His hand increased the pressure on her back, and he kissed her hard. Moaning into his mouth, Senara bit down on his lip, causing him to yelp. As she pulled away, she whispered seductively, "You know, this doesn't have to be the end of the evening."

He raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but smile back. "Is that an invitation?"

"Yes."

He wanted to say yes. Badly. Every inch of his body burned for the feel of her skin on his. But it was too fast, too soon. "Not tonight."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Senara rolled her eyes. "Fine. Your loss."

"Have a good night."

"See you later." She winked and walked into the barracks, shutting the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and shook his head, a wry smile on his lips. The things she did to him. Sticking his hands into his pockets, Dunban walked away from the barracks, intending to head back home. But he stopped and decided to make a detour into the Weapons Lab to visit Shulk and see how he was doing. Descending the stairs into the weapons lab, he found the blond young man hunched over a workbench, soldering some circuits together on some sort of device. Patiently, Duban waited until Shulk was done, not wanting to distract him.

A few minutes later, Shulk looked up and saw his mentor examining a few ether rifles on the opposite side of the room. "Dunban! I didn't hear you come in."

"I was in the area and thought I'd come to see how you were. What are you working on?"

"I'm just repairing this monitor. I'm planning on running an experiment. With Zanza gone, the cycle of ether has changed in the world. I'm trying to discover how the cycle actually works now." Shulk explained.

"Ah, that is quite a question to answer."

"Yes, but it's exciting! I believe there are still places in the world that have higher concentrations of ether than others and I want to understand why. Discovering how the cycle of ether operates may provide some insight into why those pockets exist."

A shadow of concern passed over Dunban's face as his thoughts went straight to Melia and the High Entia. "These pockets of higher ether concentrations...would you say hypothetically that the amount of ether in one of those would be enough to change Entia back into Telethia?"

Shulk's brow furrowed. "I hadn't thought about that...I suppose if the concentrations were high enough, it would be possible."

"That's worrisome. Are there any of these pockets around the Eryth Sea?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't done a survey there yet. I've only processed Colony 9 and Tephra Cave. There's a huge one at the back of Tephra Cave." Shulk paused and said, "I should tell Melia about this."

Something in him wished he could talk with the Empress, but Dunban knew the news would be best coming from Shulk. "I agree."

"I'll send her a letter tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask to visit her and conduct a survey."

"That would be wise. Quite the forward-thinking, Shulk." Dunban praised.

Shulk laughed and shook his head. "You were the one to ask the question. I'd just been focusing on the experiment."

"But if you hadn't undertaken this initiative, we wouldn't be thinking about the consequences in the first place."

Sheepishly, the younger man nodded. "I guess you're right."

Nodding, Dunban walked towards the door. "I'll head out now and leave you to it. See you tomorrow." As he took his leave, Dunban mulled over the conversation and its implications. He wanted to contact Melia immediately about this possible threat, but he knew he should leave it to Shulk. The message would get to her and she would address the problem.

Without him.

As he thought about the Empress, the man remembered the Homs Entia's face the previous morning before she'd departed for Alcamoth. Melia had been the picture of diplomacy and politeness, so distant compared to their usual candor. He'd wanted to discuss what happened at the party, the kiss with Senara, the future possibility of working together, but none of that happened. Melia had wanted to take her leave as quickly as possible. And he'd let her. Now, as he walked home under the stars, he wondered if he'd made the right choice, letting her leave without trying to engage her in a conversation of clarification. It didn't matter now, he reminded himself. The damage was done. She was gone and he didn't know when he'd see her again.

* * *

A pounding on the front door woke Dunban in the middle of the night. He ripped off the blankets and grabbed the sword resting underneath the bed, anticipating the need for its use. Who could it be so late? His heart pounded as he crept out of his room, seeing Fiora already in the corridor, eyeing the door uncertainly. Motioning for her to stay put and ignoring her eye roll, he moved silently down the stairs, readying his sword, and pulled open the door.

"Dunban!" Shulk said, clutching his own sword at his side.

"What's going on?"

"Dunban, what's happening?" Fiora asked as she joined him, carrying her own daggers. "Shulk! What are you doing here?"

"I saw a group of people carrying weapons through the military district. I couldn't get a good look, but they looked like some of the Colony 3 survivors. I think they raided the armory."

Dunban's eyes widened. "Where did they go?"

"I followed them here. It looks like they were headed towards Tephra Cave."

"Let's go."

Fiora and Shulk nodded and they exited the house, racing into the hills towards Tephra Cave. As his feet hit the ground one after the other, the dread rose within him. Why would Colony 3 survivors raid the armory? What need for weapons did they have? The climb to the cave seemed to last forever and the questions ran through his mind as they made their way to the entrance. Two torches burned, lighting the way into the dark cave, but the guards were missing. Where were they? What the hell was going on?

A bloodcurdling scream emitted from the cave, stopping them in their tracks. Dunban looked from Fiora to Shulk, who nodded, and he led the way into the cave.

As they entered, he heard the echoes of voices and paused, putting a hand out to stop Fiora and Shulk as well. Quietly, the crept through the cave, keeping to the shadows, following the sounds of lowered voices. From the end of the passageway, they could see the faint light of the fire. Pointing to the right in the dark, he took Fiora's hand and lead her down a darkened corridor to the right and they ascended up a ramp, Shulk following behind being led by Fiora. Crouching down, they crawled to a position in the darkness that allowed them to see the action unfolding below.

From their perch, they could see a small group of Homs armed with blades and ether rifles crowded in a circle. At the center of the circle were two High Entia, a woman and man, cowering, and a third prostrate on the ground, unmoving.

Fiora put a hand over her mouth in shock at the dead body, but Dunban felt a deep-seated anger bubble up inside of him. What right did they have to play God?

"Please, don't hurt us," the male High Entia begged.

"Shut up, you cur," spat a young Homs man. "You're next."

Before anyone could react, he shot the High Entia straight through the heart with his ether rifle. Blood splattered all over the Homs' face and he cackled as the High Entia male stumbled backward. His eyes wide with shock, he dropped to his knees and fell forward. A puddle of blood surrounded the body, dark red in the firelight.

Dunban signaled to Fiora and Shulk to be ready to dropdown. He certainly wasn't going to let them kill one more innocent person in cold blood.

"We haven't done anything to you!" the female High Entia pleaded. "Just let me go!"

"Not yet anyway," another Homs said from the crowd. The voice stopped his brain in its tracks. Dunban knew that voice. It couldn't be...

"Well, let's have a little fun with this one." Then the first Homs landed a punch to the stomach of the female High Entia. She groaned and dropped to her knees. The Homs thrust his knee into the High Entia's face. The sound of bone breaking reached Dunban's ears and the High Entia shrieked in pain. Blood poured down her face as she sobbed.

The violence jolted him back to reality. He didn't waste any time thinking. Without another moment, Dunban signaled to Fiora and Shulk and they jumped downward, tackling a few of the Homs in their landing. As they wrestled to their feet, Dunban came face to face with Senara, who wore an expression of horror.

"Dunban! What are you doing here?" Senara asked, emerging from the back of the group.

"I might ask what you're doing to these people." He shot back, placing his body between the High Entia and the ether rifle. He looked at the woman he once loved, unable to keep his anger from his face. What explanation could she give for such senseless violence? For hurting innocent people? "What are you doing? Let her go before you spill any more unnecessary blood."

Senara narrowed her eyes. "You know what they are. They cannot be allowed to live amongst us."

"They are innocent people. They don't mean us any harm." Shulk said.

"Are you serious? They'll turn into monsters and kill us all!" Senara snarled, gritting her teeth. The bitter glare in her eyes made Dunban pause.

"And this is your solution? To kill them?" Fiora asked, outraged. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me." Dunban finished, meeting Senara's level gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous! Move!"

Instead, he assumed a defensive position, pulling his sword to the ready. Fiora and Shulk followed his example with their weapons, waiting for the coming attack.

"So be it," a male Homs said and lunged. Dunban met the blade with his own, struggling against the man's strength. The man pressed down on him, sneering as he pushed his blade closer and closer to Dunban's face. With effort, Dunban pushed the man off of him and feinted left, avoiding a strike to his abdomen. Whirling, Dunban swiped his blade right, catching the Homs' sword-holding wrist. The man howled in pain as the blade swiped through his skin and he dropped his sword. Without hesitation, Dunban landed a kick to his stomach and he fell backward with a grunt.

Another Homs male launched himself and Dunban, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled, Dunban focusing on using the strength in his leg muscles to turn the man over onto his back and land a punch to his face. He landed a few more punches to the man's head, knocking him unconscious. Before he had a chance to survey the scene, another Homs came up behind him and brought his arm around Dunban's head, putting him into a headlock. The pressure on his throat was intense; he struggled to breathe.

"STOP!" A loud voice reverberated off the cave walls. The fighting ceased as all eyes turned to the squadron of soldiers that had appeared. It was the defense force of Colony 9. "RELEASE THEM." The captain shouted at the Colony 3 usurpers.

Dunban felt the arm around his neck grow slack and withdraw. He stood, rubbing the sore area at the base of his throat and helped the female High Entia to her feet. Through the blood and tears on her face, she looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

The Homs hero nodded, but did not speak. He didn't trust himself to say anything. Inside, he could feel the impending explosion of his fury, and he slammed it down. He would not allow himself to unleash it on undeserving parties.

"Sir, are you alright?" The captain asked him. His soldiers had surrounded the group of Colony 3 antagonists, rifles, and swords pointed threateningly.

Dunban nodded and turned away, his hands clenching into fists. The shock of what he had witnessed was still rolling through him.

"Please get her medical attention at once," Shulk said to the captain and gestured to the High Entia woman huddled on the ground, trembling.

The captain nodded and pointed to two of his soldiers. "Take her to the healer." He turned to the rest of his soldiers and ordered, "Take these traitors to the cells!"

As they were led out of the cave, Dunban caught sight of Senara, who looked back at him, her eyes a mixture of pain and despair. He looked away, clenching his fists. How could he have been so deceived to her intentions?

* * *

"What the hell was all that about, Senara? You just killed two people!" He demanded, his eyes blazing with violence. He could feel the rage bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, threatening to erupt. Everything in him wanted to shout at her, rage, grab her shoulders, and shake her. How had he been so blind? His emotions swirled around inside his body, fighting the logic, which ordered him to calm. He needed to understand what had just happened in the cave.

"Dunban, I can explain!" Senara pleaded, reaching for his shoulders. They were in a small room in the military district, away from prying eyes. Outside the door, the defense force was rounding up the rest of the Colony 3 survivors, including the ones that had not participated in the evening's events, and putting them into cells around the barracks. But inside, it was just the two of them and the truth.

"Then do it."

"You won't understand unless I start from the beginning."

"Fine Just talk." He ordered, taking a step back from her out of her reach. "And don't lie to me. I will know."

"I wasn't lying when I said we were we were taken by the Mechon."

"Elaborate. What did they want you for?"

"They treated us like animals." She swallowed and said, "They kept us in this pen and it seemed like every couple of weeks they would take one of us. All we knew was that the person disappeared and never came back. So we assumed they were killed. Why? We had no idea."

Dunban waited for her to continue, his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against the wall, watching her. He would give her no sympathy. Not for the pain she had caused intentionally.

"It drove me mad, being cooped up in there all day and night. I was desperate to get out. I started collecting little things: screws, pins. I even fashioned a shiv out of an old comb. One evening, during the change of the guard, two of us snuck out of the cage and we found their lab..." she drifted off, trapped by the memories. Closing her eyes, Senara said, "What we saw...there was so much blood and bone and guts covering the floors. Obviously, as machines, they don't care about that stuff. But it was disgusting...like walking through a war zone. You know we're trained for that in battle, but this was...different. Inhumane. Then we saw Jacob from behind a glass wall. They were trying to put him in this mechanical body. It became clear to me that we were being used for experiments. They were figuring out how to merge our bodies with the Mechon shells." She blinked rapidly as a few tears fell down her cheek. "It was awful, Dunban. His screams...I've never heard a sound like that."

Despite his anger, Dunban wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her. He could see the pain of the memories etched over her face, but he held his ground, remembering the dead bodies of the High Entia in the cave. He couldn't imagine the type of trauma that living in an environment like that would cause, watching your friends taken against their will to be used in experiments that would most likely mutilate their bodies and cause certain death. It could certainly drive one to madness. In the past, Dunban had wondered how Egil and the Mechon had learned how to adapt Homs bodies to Mechon shells. Now he had his answer. It had been achieved by the use of the lives of Homs from Colony 3. Clearly, the Mechon's experiments had been successful. Mumkhar, Gadot, and Fiora had been living, breathing evidence of the experiments' success.

The dark-skinned woman took a deep breath in and out, gathering herself before continuing, "We ran back to the cage and told the others what we had seen. There was no way we could afford to wait for a perfect opportunity to escape if we wanted to survive. So one evening, we took what precautions we could and ran. But we set off the alarms. The Mechon were on us in a matter of minutes. We lost a few in the run but we thought we were going to make it, taking a path through the sewers. And as we reached the entrance, a woman blocked our way." She glared at him. "A woman like your friend Melia."

"What do you mean blocked?"

"She said she'd help us escape if we did everything she said."

"And you went with her?"

"Of course. What choice did we have? Get caught by the Mechon and be most certainly killed? No, we decided to take our chances."

"What was her name?"

"Lady Lorithia."

His blood turned cold. Lorithia had been Zanza's disciple before her demise in the heart of the Bionis. She had been a proud, ruthless Entia, dedicated to her goal of serving her God in exchange for immortality.

"What happened next?"

"We were taken to a facility unlike I've ever seen. And, we realized in a short time, that we had traded one devil for another."

"What do you mean?"

Senara bowed her head. "Lorithia was experimenting on others of her kind. Changing them into these large, silver beasts. Telethia, she called them. She would have us expose the subjects to high amounts of ether to force their transformation. Then she would inject them to all sorts of ether spells to try and change their behavioral patterns. I think she was looking to make them submissive creatures. She was hardly ever successful. And once she was done with them, she would change them back to their human forms and...we'd dispose of them."

"You killed them? No questions asked?"

Senara shot her head up and glared at him. "She said she'd kill us if we didn't do as she said! She said she'd set the Telethia on Colony 6 & 9 if we refused! We didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice!"

"You weren't there. You have no idea. Sometimes she would have a few of us fight the Telethia as an experiment, to see who was stronger. And usually the Homs were the ones to die. Do you know what it looks like when a Telethia kills a Homs? It tears it apart and sucks its ether away! It's just as horrifying as dying by the hands of a Mechon!"

"And what? You just stayed in her lab, torturing innocent people at her beck and call? You didn't fight back?"

"How could we? She kept armed guards with her at all times. We were each kept separately in a cell so we couldn't coordinate an escape plan! And you should've seen them Dunban, when they were changed back. They were all mad, insane. It was mercy killing them!"

He looked at her with a blank face, astonished by what he was hearing. But Senara seemed not to notice and continued.

"Besides, they're descended from such animals! Anyway, Lorithia left one day and didn't come back. Two of the remaining Telethia destroyed the lab and we decided to take our chances and escape. We traveled through the Bionis and eventually got here. That's it. That's the whole goddamn truth. I've got nothing else."

"You didn't stop at Colony 6 on the way here? That's closer."

"I _told_ you. I wanted to get to you. To be with you. I made them come here for you." Senara looked up at him with a combination of resentment and desperation.

"That doesn't explain why you would attack the few Homs Entia that live here?" Those three had been the only Homs Entia citizens in the Colony, and now there was only one. "Do you realize what you've done? High Entia will never want to live here again because they'll be afraid some crazy Homs are going to kill them!"

"Good riddance! I don't care if they think I'm crazy! I'd rather have them gone than live here with us. They're disgusting creatures with a monster mutation. We've just protected the entire Colony from potential murderers. Why can't you see that? What if they change again and destroy us all?"

Did she truly believe these things? He couldn't comprehend the words she was saying as he heard his own voice rise.

"Did you learn absolutely nothing in your time in Lorithia's lab? Homs Entia cannot change into Telethia! The gene has been deactivated in their bodies. You just killed three innocent people because of your ignorance!"

"Of course we know that! But it doesn't matter. Lorithia was trying to find a way to turn all High Entia into Telethia. And she may have! I can't take the chance if there's a way for them to turn into those monsters and wipe us out!"

"And what if she was lying to you? Playing with your minds? Did you ever think about that? And even if she wasn't lying, what was your plan? To wipe out ever single High Entia in existence? To exterminate a whole race?"

"Yes if that's what it takes!"

Dunban shook his head and rubbed his brow, struggling to control himself from yelling at her. "Do you hear yourself? That is insane. You're no better than the blasted Mechon. This was nothing but an excuse for you and your people to lash out at someone for all the pain you've been through! This was nothing but a hate crime!"

"How dare you! I have been a soldier from the start, trained to watch for potential threats, and eliminate them by whatever means necessary! And that is exactly what I was doing."

"HOW COULD YOU THINK MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE IS THE RIGHT COURSE OF ACTION?" He exploded, "Have you killed so many High Entia in your _servitude_ that you no longer know what is right from wrong?"

"Dunban, you are being fooled by them."

He closed his eyes, scrunching up his brows. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore: pain, anger, despair, rage. It was all overflowing his mind and heart. "So if Melia still had been here, you would've killed her too? Even though she's my friend?"

"Yes. To protect you, I would do anything." She crossed her arms in finality.

It no longer mattered what Senara said. Whatever delusions she was under, she and the rest of her people were a danger to themselves and everyone they were around. They needed to be gone.

"We're done." He flung open the door and walked out into the main hall.

"Wait! Dunban!" She shrieked. "Stop! I came here for you. For you!"

Her words stabbed him in the heart but he didn't react. He didn't turn around. He kept walking home.

* * *

The next evening, Dunban sat out on the porch, his eyes focused on the stars, though his mind was elsewhere. Flashbacks of Senara and their courtship filled his thoughts. Such sweet memories tainted by present emotions. Never again would he look at her the same way. Though he never wanted to lay eyes on her again. He couldn't get the image of her smiling face out of his head. But it was quickly replaced by the mad determination on her face as she tried to explain to him her crusade against the High Entia. It was too much and at that moment, it had shattered any possibility of returning to her arms.

He heard the door open and close behind him and his sister sat down next to him. She didn't say anything and he waited. From his periphery, he could see her fidgeting, wringing her hands. A few seconds rolled by and Fiora sighed. "I'm sorry, Dunban."

"Why? You're not to blame."

"Because...you loved her."

Underneath all of the anger, he was sad. It was more than sadness. It was mourning. He was mourning the death of the possible future that he'd hoped for in his heart. With her return, Dunban had allowed the tiniest part of himself to believe that they could find love once again. He was mourning the future he would never have, and the past that was forever contaminated.

"I won't lie. I am...disappointed, to say the least." He stopped and turned his head to look at his little sister. Her eyes were wide with sympathy, her mouth turned upside down into a frown. "But that's exactly it. I _loved_ her. She's no longer the same person she was and I see that now." The words tasted of harsh truths, but he would face them head-on. He wouldn't give in to fantasies that she could change for the better, or that he would grow to forgive her past mistakes and that they could move forward together.

"You don't think you can forgive her?"

"Not now. Maybe in time, but not right now. I cannot forget what she's done. And I cannot agree with what she believes. Her actions violate everything I believe in."

Perhaps it was the trauma of her experiences that impaired Senara's vision to see how destructive her beliefs were. And possibly he was being too harsh, not understanding enough of everything she and her people had been through. Had she asked for forgiveness in that room, asked for help to change, he would've given it to her. He was not above providing help to one in need, even one who had so deeply hurt and betrayed him when asked. But instead, she spurned him, over and over again. And that was not something he would tolerate or encourage in any way.

Fiora nodded and slid over the bench towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe it..."

"Neither can I."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"The city council is making its ruling now. I suspect they will banish them from Colony 9."

"Where will they go?"

"I do not know. But the Mayor has already sent word to Colony 6 about the Colony 3 survivors."

"Wow. So they're to be exiled from all Homs villages. Is that a good idea?"

"On one hand it is unwise to allow them to exist without any security protocols in place, considering what has happened. On the other hand, what will they tell their progeny if they live amongst themselves? Will they grow up hating Colony 9 and Colony 6 as well as the High Entia? That's not a pretty future."

"What if they do not survive?"

"I believe they will. We can only hope that they teach their children differently." Slowly, he could feel the ache and pain of the previous evening's events ebb away, a numbness settling in its place. He welcomed it; the exhaustion of the anger and sadness was taking a toll on him.

They fell silent, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. It was comfortable, sitting in the quiet of the night with his sister. He didn't feel the obligation to make conversation. And she was happy to accept his need for solitude and reflection. Minutes passed in companionable silence and his thoughts drifted away from the drama of his past lover. Instead, his thoughts turned towards the High Entia...and Melia.

"Shulk wrote to Melia today. About everything that's happened."

"Very wise."

"Are you going back to Alcamoth?"

"I do not think so."

"Why not?" She sat up, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure Melia desires my help any longer." He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes on the black sky.

"Has she told you that?"

"Not in so many words."

"Then you're being silly."

He pursed his lips. She knew he hated when she called him silly. It made him sound childish.

"What happened? Between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly not nothing," she pressed.

"Fiora, it's not something I wish to discuss." He looked at her, the tone of his voice slamming the door on the subject.

Shrugging, she rose from her seat and said, "Well...whatever it was, I'm sure she'd be pleased to have you go back."

Fiora left him to his thoughts, going back into the house. As Dunban looked back into the evening, he thought about the last conversation they'd had in his kitchen. Melia had pulled up the walls around herself once more, and he knew why. He should have told her about Senara before they arrived at Colony 9. He knew that now. For a woman who intentionally isolated herself emotionally, he had unintentionally provided Melia with evidence that contradicted his words about learning to trust another. He knew better: actions always spoke louder than words.

Tomorrow would be the last day before the election. He suspected Melia was knee-deep in preparations. He wondered what she was doing at that moment: if she was holed up in her suite doing paperwork, or at her secret place? He hoped she was sleeping better, though highly unlikely given the amount of stress he assumed she would be feeling. He speculated how she would be dealing with the saboteur. He hoped she was staying safe.

He stopped his train of thought, suddenly becoming aware of an emotion that had hovered in the background since her departure.

He missed Melia.


	13. Bonds

It had not been an easy three days since her return to Alcamoth.

As she descended the ramp from the shuttle, Serenity had thrust a piece of paper into her hand with a headline: QUEEN USES TREASURY MONEY FRIVOLOUSLY TO THROW A PARTY. Beneath it was a description of the gathering Melia had hosted for the cabinet members and their teams after the town hall. A fiery blush blossomed in her cheeks as she took the paper and read it. It was filled with scathing remarks about her hedonism, and disgust with ignoring the proper use of the money.

"That is not true at all! I never touched the treasury money. Who has seen this?" Melia demanded.

"Nearly everyone in the city. We found them this morning. Everyone had one pushed under their door."

"Do we know who's responsible?"

Serenity shook her head. "There is only a pen name: Soothsayer Kaneva."

Melia froze. The soothsayer Kaneva was a well-known figure in the High Entia history. She was one of the most prominent seers to the Emperor Galbrainth while she was alive. Known to always tell the truth of her visions and opinions, she never backed away from a fight with Galbrainth, even if she disagreed with his decisions.

"And we have no idea who this person is?" Serenity shook her head and Melia sighed. She could already feel the oncoming migraine. "This needs to be controlled. Immediately."

"Um...Empress? I know everything they're saying in here is false, but...the High Entia constitution does grant the people free speech."

"Even if it's slander and libel?"

"I can check. But if I may make a comment..."

"Yes, go ahead, Serenity. You don't need to ask."

"Everyone has seen it. I believe that the best way to deal with this would be to answer with your own leaflet, clarifying the situation. The people think that they are receiving the truth from this person. Even if they continue to write things against you, the best way is to discredit the voice. So then no one will care what is written because they already know it's false."

Melia listened, impressed. "That is very logical, Serenity. I will heed your advice. Tonight, I'll prepare a statement and have you look over it in the morning before mass publication."

Pleasantly surprised, Serenity blushed and jotted a few notes down in her notebook.

It would still be prudent to figure out who exactly this Soothsayer Kaneva was. Was this person the saboteur? It aligned with the purpose to sabotage her reign and pull public opinion against her. These leaflets were another way to discredit her character and distract from the good of her work. Or was it a completely separate agent? Someone eager to see the worst in her no matter what? Either way, knowing the identity of the person would go a long way.

"Serenity, could you please do me a favor?"

"Anything, your majesty."

"I trust you to keep this...discreet." Melia looked knowingly at the younger Homs Entia.

Serenity closed her notebook and put her pen away. "Absolutely."

"I need you to find someone for me. I don't anticipate it will be easy."

"I can be very resourceful!" Serenity cheered, then immediately reddened.

"I know. That's why I'm trusting this with you."

"Who would you like me to find?"

And Melia gave her a name.

* * *

It was exactly 7:00 am when Nae'ell arrived at her suite the next morning. Melia had invited the Entia woman to join her for breakfast. Nae'ell was one of the only family members she had left. Her father had told her that the only people she could rely on were family. Unfortunately, Melia knew she had been neglecting Nae'ell. And after her conversation with Fiora, Melia wanted to strengthen those family ties.

"You are quite the morning person, aren't you?" Nae'ell yawned as she sat down at the small breakfast table on the balcony.

Melia gave her a small smile. "Certainly not. If possible, I would rather sleep in. But my duties require me to rise early before the business of the day begins."

"I don't envy you."

Melia poured them two cups of tea. "Not many would."

"How are you getting on?" Nae'ell asked, leaning back in her chair. "Those leaflets were quite horrible, no?"

"Yes." Melia wondered how much to say to her. Her relationship with Nae'ell had never been one of confidantes, but perhaps the only way to change that was to share a little of what was in her mind. "I'm...surprised, to be honest. My understanding was that the upcoming election and current infrastructural changes were gaining approval with the people."

"You can't please everyone, Melia, no matter how hard you try. Someone is always going to critique you."

"Kallian used to say that."

"Who do you think said it to him?" Nae'ell raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile.

Melia softly laughed and sipped her tea. "I should have known my brother could not be so wise alone."

"I'm just happy to be in the capacity to help the monarchy."

"You were the Duke Harkinian's daughter, correct?"

"Oh yes. I grew up at court, spent my life learning the niceties. My mother fashioned me to be the most accomplished lady and perfect bride. And then I met your brother..." She sighed, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "I still miss him, you know?"

"Yes. I do as well."

"He would've been a great Emperor."

Melia felt the sting in her heart.

"Oh, let us talk of other things, not so sad. I see Dunban did not return with you."

Melia had dreaded this question. She knew it was bound to come up sooner or later. The Empress had made up some excuse to the cabinet, she couldn't remember what, but they didn't ask any further. Nae'ell, however, would want to know the whole story. And Melia was certainly not comfortable diving into it. The sting was still there.

"He had matters to attend to in Colony 9."

"That's disappointing. You two were getting along so well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on. The constant exchange between the two of you? The nightly meetings?"

Melia blushed and said, "I would never–"

"My dear, no one thinks you would. We all know you to be conservative, if not a bit uptight at times," Melia stiffened and Nae'ell obliviously continued, "But you have to admit, the two of you did spend quite a bit of time together."

Melia sighed. "It is only because he has a great deal of knowledge and innovative ideas. He sees things from a different perspective."

"No one is denying that. But I saw the way you looked at him when I came into your room a week ago. Or was it a week and a half?" Nae'ell frowned, trying to remember.

Melia knew what she was referring to: the hand clasping moment after Camille's assassination. "I think you've allowed your romantic imagination to get the better of you.

Shrugging, Nae'ell said, "If you say so. I bet Camar is quite pleased that Dunban is now gone."

Confused, Melia asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

"I apologize, but I don't know what you're alluding to."

"Camar's little crush on you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I seem to have happened upon him shortly after the...rejection."

"Oh, no...what did he say?"

"Just that he'd confessed his love for you and you'd spurned him."

"I did no such thing!"

"Darling, I know you wouldn't. Camar is so melodramatic. Remember his mother; she was such a complainer at court. The First Consort would go out of her way to avoid her."

"She would? I didn't know that!" Melia gasped.

"Yes. And Yumea wasn't the only one." Nae'ell smiled wickedly. "Anyway, Camar I think still holds a torch for you."

"The way he behaves indicates quite the opposite."

"He's a boy. You rejected him and the only way he can stay relevant to you is by being contrary."

"It would please me more if he wasn't so opposing."

"I'm sure he saw Dunban as a threat to procure your affections. Who wouldn't? The man is like a tall glass of water, don't you think?"

"There's something I wanted to discuss with you," Melia said, quickly changing the subject. She was not about to allow Nae'ell to continue this train of thought.

"Ah, what is that, my dear?"

She had internally struggled with whether or not she wanted to tell Nae'ell about the saboteur. Currently, the only ones who knew were her guards and Dunban. And Fiora. Without Dunban to keep an observant eye out, and her guards always at her side, she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"Someone is trying to sabotage me."

"Someone is always trying to sabotage the monarch."

"It's not the occasional dissident, Nae'ell. This is someone who is systematically sabotaging my restoration efforts."

"I don't believe it. How do you know?"

And Melia detailed everything from the assassination attempts, to the burst pipe, and finally Camille's murder. Nae'ell sat and listened patiently as Melia trudged through the evidence. With each piece of information, the young Homs Entia felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. When she finished, she leaned back against her seat, feeling her shoulders fall.

"Wow. That is a lot to deal with. I'm surprised you haven't come to me sooner." Nae'ell said, sipping on her tea.

"I didn't want to burden you. Or scare you."

"Young girl, nothing can scare me." She hesitated and continued, "You believe it's someone on the cabinet?"

"I don't know...it seems so implausible to me. I think it could be anyone with access to the palace."

"But Dunban was right to ask who could benefit most from your removal from the throne. The next in line are the cabinet members. Who knows? Maybe the perpetrator hopes to stop the vote on another monarch and take up the post himself or herself."

Melia didn't say anything. That had never occurred to her.

"You know...I don't mean to speak out of place, but I did see Shalen and Jarrack whispering to each other after your cabinet meeting yesterday. They didn't look to be in the midst of a pleasant conversation." Nae'ell pursed her lips. "Maybe you should keep an eye on them."

Shalen and Jarrack? Could they be conspiring against her? No, Shalen always seemed so easy-going, and Jarrack...well she had to admit, didn't know him very well. But he seemed like a nice man.

"I hate to ask this of you, but I would very much like your help. If you could keep your eyes and ears open, it would be so very valuable to me. It is of utmost priority to uncover this saboteur."

"Yes, of course."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Nae'ell leaned forward, putting down her cup on the table.

"I'm so glad you reached out to me, Melia. I know we never were very close before the Fall, but now since Kallian is gone...I believe our paths are intertwined now more than ever." Nae'ell put her hand out, beckoning for Melia's.

She took Nae'ell's hand and said, "I'm sorry it's taken us this long to get to know each other. I hope we can spend more time with each other from now on." Melia smiled, feeling her heart warm as Nae'ell smiled back. It was comforting to know that an intimacy was possible with one of her own people; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed her brother until that moment. Now, maybe, she wouldn't feel so alone in her own city.

* * *

Finally sitting down at her desk after two back-to-back meetings regarding election preparations, Melia saw three letters had been dropped off for her convenience. Spreading them out on her desk, she saw they were all from Colony 9. The senders were the Mayor Laden, Shulk, and Fiora. Disappointment colored her excitement. Dunban's name was not in the mix. Not that she expected a letter from him at all. He would be busy.

_Probably with Senara._

No, she did not want to think about that kiss. Or the beautiful dark-skinned woman for that matter.

It still didn't mean the young woman didn't think about Dunban before she went to bed each night since her return.

Redirecting her attention to the correspondence, Melia opened the Mayor's letter. As her eyes scanned the page, she felt her emotions switch from calm to outrage and distressed as she took in the unpleasant matters having to do with the Colony 3 survivors. Melia felt enraged at the cold-blooded murder of her kin. How could Laden allow such a thing to happen? Had he not carefully vetted the Colony 3 Homs as a security risk? Her people were being targeted abroad, and she had no idea how to approach such a matter. She'd have to visit the one survivor and see how she was, provide her with any support she needed. Or see if the young woman wished to return to Alcamoth. As Melia read onward, Mayor Laden apologized sincerely for what had happened and the violence done to the High Entia. He stated that the Colony 3 group had been banished and would not be welcome at Colony 6 either. But Melia knew better: the damage had been done. This was a disaster. The Mayor understood the potential political fall out and continued to express regret for the deaths of the Homs Entia that had chosen to live in Colony 9. Finally, he asked if there were any way that reparations could be made and that he anxiously awaited her reply. Too many emotions threatened to overwhelm her at the end of the letter. There was no way she could think rationally about the right course of action. No, she'd have to reread the letter later after a little distance to absorb its contents.

The one consolation of the incident was that Dunban, Shulk, and Fiora had been the ones to intervene. She did have them to thank for protecting her people to the best of their ability, and she would. But she had no idea how to deal with this situation. No doubt relations between Homs and High Entia would become strained, once this incident became public knowledge. Frustrated, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She needed this like a hole in the head right now.

At least the perpetrators were banished from the Homs colonies. That was a good start.

_Banished._

Her eyes flew open. Did that mean Senara was gone? Her heart flipped in her chest, and then she felt guilty. She shouldn't feel happy if Dunban had been happy to be with Senara. Melia did want what was best for Dunban. But if that were true, that Senara was gone, Melia hoped Dunban wasn't in pain. It made her sad to think of Dunban hurting.

_Of course, he would be. They were lovers. And Fiora expressed to you that it was a very serious relationship._

She sat up. He wouldn't have gone with Senara, would he? Fear seized her body, but logic loosened her muscles. No, she shook her head. Not after what had happened. If she knew anything about Dunban, he wouldn't compromise his values.

Pushing the opened letter to the side, Melia decided to answer it after she read the others. She opened Shulk's next, hoping it contained happier news. Her face fell as she read its contents. She couldn't have been more wrong. He detailed his ether experiments, and hypotheses about the possibility of ether pockets with higher concentrations. Of course, in Shulk fashion, he came to the point towards the end of the letter: there was a possibility that these pockets of ether could contain large enough concentrations that might affect the Entia and cause them to transform once more into Telethia.

Covering her face with her hands, Melia groaned. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. If that happened...she didn't even want to imagine.

Shulk ended his letter expressing his desire to visit Alcamoth and conduct a survey of the Eryth Sea to discern whether or not there were any of these pockets in the vicinity. Taking a deep breath in and out, Melia calmed herself and attempted to look at the problem optimistically. _At the very least, he can determine if there is immediate danger. That way, we may proactively solve the problem._

Turning her attention to the last letter, Melia tried to be hopeful but prepared herself for more unfortunate news. It seemed luck was on her side. Fiora wanted nothing more than to check up on her, see how she was doing back in Alcamoth, and reiterate her offer to come visit and help in any way possible.

Melia's fathers' words whispered in her ear: friends were nothing more than a distraction. A liability. But she mentally pushed back: where had that got her? Alone and overburdened. The support she had received in the past month from Dunban and her cabinet, upon opening herself even a sliver, had made all the difference. She'd felt a tiny bit lighter, more creative, which had led to the ideas and decisions of bringing back the People's Council, the face-to-face visits with her people, and the party. It made her guilt to think her father had been wrong. Maybe it wasn't that he was wrong per say, but that his situation had been quite different from hers. After all, he'd had Kallian to lean on, and to some extent Yumea as well. He'd had a strong family base. She...had no one. For her, perchance the correlation was that her friends were her family. Nae'ell wasn't strictly related to her by blood, but they shared a bond through her brother. And Melia had traveled with Shulk and Fiora for months at a time in order to save the world. There was no denying that their relationships had grown and strengthened beyond any measure because of those experiences, even if she had neglected them to an extent over the past nine months. And naturally, she couldn't forget Riki.

The thought of the jolly Nopon made her smile. He would be due for a visit soon if she calculated the time correctly. It could be nice having so many friends under one roof at the same time. Even if she weren't able to spend all that much time with them. At least they could have dinner nightly together, her schedule allowing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thud on the balcony and she stood immediately, grabbing the knife under her desk. Her skin prickled and she held her breath as she listened for more movement. _Only an assassin would come this late at night, through the balcony._ Mentally, the Empress made a note to tell her guards about their blind spot, if she survived. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she clutched the knife to her chest, readying to strike. Silently, Melia moved along the wall towards the balcony, and as she peeked around the corner, saw a figure standing near the railing, looking out at the city below. Recognizing the haughty posture, Melia lowered the knife and walked forward.

"You came."

"You called."

"You didn't have to."

"I owe you a debt." The High Entia turned around, her face devoid of expression.

"Thank you, Tyrea."

"As I said, I came here to fulfill an obligation to you. That is all."

"How did Serenity find you?"

"Truthfully? I don't know. That girl seems to have her ways."

Melia made a mental note to thank Serenity with some Nopon delicacies.

"What do you want?"

"I need help finding out who is trying to sabotage me. And I need this done discreetly."

Tyrea laughed. "There are so many, where do I start?"

Melia crossed her arms across her chest, but did not allow her annoyance to overtake her. Instead, she relayed all the evidence to her step-sister, as she had done with Nae'ell the previous morning.

"So, someone with access to the castle."

"Yes, with emphasis on the cabinet members. But I doubt it's anyone of them." Melia said, narrowing her eyes.

"Anything else you need while I'm here?"

Melia nodded and pulled the leaflet from her pants pocket. Handing it to Tyrea, the Homs Entia answered, "Look into this Soothsayer Kaneva. There may be a connection there as well."

"Right. I'll contact you when I have something." And without waiting for a response, the High Entia took flight and disappeared into the night.

Melia stuffed her hands into her pockets, wondering if she had made the right decision to confide in Tyrea. From what Melia knew, her stepsister loathed the very sight of her, probably due to Yumea's influence. But something inside the Empress said that she could trust Tyrea. After all, Melia was the one who had granted her wish to give Yumea a peaceful death. That had to count for something.

She turned and walked back into the suite and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost time. The Homs Entia briskly went into her bedroom, changed her clothes, and came back into the main room, redoing the bun her hair was tied in. Relief coursed through her veins. At least she could have two hours to herself to think without being interrupted. Melia exited the suite and greeted James and Elrich.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course, your majesty. The shuttle is ready to go."

As they boarded the shuttle, Melia reflected on how her regard had changed over the months. It had been the last place she believed she would have found sanctuary from the outside world and its constant needs. And despite all of the unpleasant memories, Melia found herself looking forward to its solitude. Maybe it was because of all the terrible things that had happened there, she felt a strange bond to the place. As the shuttle docked, the young woman exhaled, feeling the tension drop from her shoulders. Stepping down from the ramp alone, she felt the mask of the Empress slide off. With her guards inside the shuttle, she was finally alone.

She felt free.

_How ironic._

Freedom found on Prison Island. Who would believe such a thing?


	14. Losing Grip

"Serenity, when is the shuttle set to depart?" Melia asked as they walked briskly through the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"At the end of the hour. It'll arrive by one o'clock, and hopefully, be back here in Alcamoth by seven o'clock." Serenity responded, checking her notes.

Melia tucked her hands in her pockets to keep her from fidgeting; a habit of anxiety. "And have the rooms been made up for the Mayor, the Homs Entia woman, Fiora, and Shulk?" Today was the election and she would have no time to think about the Colony 9 delegation later. A lot rested on the day and she needed to be completely focused. The polls would open in an hour and close in four. Then the votes would be tallied and the results would be announced in the evening.

"They're being fixed up right now." Serenity said. Out of the corner of her eye, Melia could see her assistant hesitate, and finally ask, "Will Sir Dunban be joining them as well?"

"I have been given no indication that Dunban will be joining the party. So I will assume that he will not." She said curtly. Melia refused herself the moment to think about the Homs man. Her mind had more pressing things to be occupied by, such as making sure the voting procedures ran smoothly. Not that she hadn't thought about him. There was a sore disappointment gnawing away in her gut that she still hadn't heard from him. But could she really expect to?

Avoiding further thought on the subject, the Empress changed the subject: "My statement regarding the Soothsayer Kaneva's accusations. How was the reception?" She'd released her statement the previous morning. By now, it should have been fully circulated among the High Entia public.

"Mixed at best, your majesty. I've taken the liberty of taking a poll. About 35% of the readers believe your side of the story and support you. 38% are skeptical of both sides. And the remaining 27% believe you are trying to cover up the truth."

Melia bit her lip. She had hoped that her explanation would change the conversation, convince her people she had done nothing wrong, but it seemed the Soothsayer Kaneva, whoever this person was, had already gripped the minds of the public. No doubt it had to be the saboteur. Or someone working with him. _Or her._ A wave of frustration rolled over her. Who was it? She was tired of being left to fumble around in the dark against an unknown opponent.

"Thank you for collecting data, Serenity. You're always one step ahead." Melia gave her assistant a small smile. "Did you receive my present yet?"

The Homs Entia blushed; the red of her cheeks a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin and blonde hair. "W-what present?"

"I apologize, I've spoiled the surprise. Just something to thank you for your hard work. I'll see you later." Melia didn't give Serenity a chance to respond as she turned and walked into the Cabinet Chamber in the Great Hall, where the Cabinet awaited her.

"Good morning, everyone," she said as she took a seat at the head of the table. "I trust that everything is in place so that we may have a successful election day?"

Kiefer nodded and answered: "There will be four sets of voting areas around the city. In each area, there will be four booths. The Cabinet has been split into pairs and they and their teams will monitor a specific area during the voting period. Once the voting is done, each group will bring the ballots back here and they will be counted."

"And the ballots will be counted using my algorithm. It should speed up the time and will negate any human error." Camar said, crossing his arms over his chest with a look of smug satisfaction.

"The announcement of the winners will be done at seven o'clock this evening. Everyone will gather in the square as you read off the names, your highness." Shalen added.

"And then I'll perform the ceremony," Melia finished. It had taken her quite a while to purse through the Histories to find any information on the ceremony to induct the People's Council. Since the People's Council had been an inactive and somewhat defunct body of the government for thousands of years, she'd had to go back into the archives for thousands of years to find what she had been looking for. Finally, after hours of page-turning and deciphering ancient text, Melia had happened upon a few passages that documented the exact steps of the ceremony. At least she wouldn't have to make it up.

"It sounds like everything is place. Let us see it through to the end that the day runs smoothly." Melia said, looking at each face of her cabinet.

The Empress was about to switch the subject when Songya asked, "Any idea who this Soothsayer Kaneva is?"

Melia shook her head. Despite her desire to think the best of each person in the room, she had to be careful in case one of them was a traitor. "I'm having some people look into it. I hope to have some clues as to the identity of this person soon. If any of you have suggestions or thoughts on how to uncover the identity of this person, I invite you to share them with me."

"What are you going to do if you find out who this person is?" Jarack questioned, his eyebrow raised.

Melia sat in silence, thinking. She really hadn't given any thought to it, especially since she considered that the saboteur and the Soothsayer were one and the same person. Which would mean some sort of punishment. And especially if that person was sitting in this room, at this very table. But there was always the chance the Soothsayer was a completely separate entity from her opponent. Cautiously, Melia responded, "I plan to have a discussion with this person and understand what his or her motives are. I have no intention of prosecuting them, as our constitution guarantees freedom of speech. But I do wonder why this person would decide to keep his or her identity a secret unless he or she was afraid of something."

The Cabinet sat in silence, absorbing her words. Anxiety spiked in the back of her mind and she felt a brief tingling and shot of pain through her right arm. Had that been an incorrect response? _No._ She knew, logically, that this was the correct course of action. Still, she worried about how it would be perceived. Not that it mattered: the Soothsayer would twist every word or action of hers negatively.

Then her mind stopped. An idea sprouted and took root, growing as her neurons fired electronic pulses between each other. She didn't have time to weigh the pros and cons. There was no time to consider the potential consequences. With all eyes on her, the Homs Entia needed to make a decision. Fast. It was risky, but if she did it, she could possibly get a lead on the Soothsayer, or perhaps discover the identity.

_Here it goes._

"As you all know, I've been re-establishing relationships with the other races of our world. An incident has occurred in Colony 9 between Homs Entia and Homs. From my understanding, these Homs were refugees from the destroyed Colony 3. Some of the refugees decided to kill the Homs Entia that lived in the Colony. I am still unsure of why, but I believe this to be a hate crime." Someone gasped, but she pressed onward, "Out of the three that were kidnapped and subjected to violence, only one survived. After the incident, the Mayor exiled the refugees, and Colony 6 has also pledged to do the same." Melia looked from one face to another, registering the degrees of shock, disgust, and anger. "I have invited the Mayor to our city to discuss the ramifications of this hate crime. He will arrive tonight after the results of the election are announced and he and I will have to engage in talks tomorrow after the first People's Council meeting."

"What about the survivor?" Miriall asked, her voice quivering with emotion.

"She will be arriving as well. The Mayor has assured me that she has received medical care but I want her to go straight to our doctor's upon her arrival."

"I would like to volunteer myself as her escort," Miriall said.

"Of course." Melia nodded and said, "I will let Serenity know and she will include you in arrival preparations."

"What are you going to say to the Mayor? Are you going to demand justice?!" Songya asked angrily. "We can't just stand by and let this happen. We must strike back!"

"I have yet to decide what my goals for this meeting will be. There is no precedent for this sort of thing, so I will be taking time this evening after the announcement to determine the best course of action. All thoughts are welcome, of course." She folded her hands in her lap, eyes wide, expression blank. There were murmurs, but no one directed any comments back to her. After a few moments, Melia stood and said, "If there is nothing else, then we are adjourned."

Gradually, the members stood and filed out of the room, Melia watching each one intently. As they exited, she began to doubt her plan, if she made the correct decision to tell them about the Colony 9 situation. But if it appeared as a headline in the Soothsayer's pamphlet tomorrow, then she would know that one of her Cabinet had betrayed her confidence.

* * *

"Empress, please wear this jacket today as you visit each of the election sites. We've outfitted it with ether shield spells so it will provide extra protection in the event of an attempt." The words hung awkwardly in the air as James held open the garment for her to put on. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and he laid it back over her shoulders, feeling the twist in her heart as she remembered Camille and her knife. The jacket fit snugly, and the ether spells generated their own warmth in the fabric. Despite the circumstances under which it was given, the garment felt cozy. It was a good idea; she would be walking around in public much of the day: seeing election sites and encouraging people to vote. While it was her duty, it was also something she felt right for her to do. As she buttoned the front, Melia noticed an embroidered symbol against the navy blue fabric. Her family crest.

"Thank you, James. This is...very thoughtful of you." She turned to him, understanding the recognition behind the gesture. Feelings bubbled up in her chest, more than she could express. The family crest was worn on clothing only by the monarchs; the rest of the royal family wore rings with the crest on the signet (which she always wore on her left hand). Since her ascension to the throne, Melia had been bogged down in Restoration efforts that she had forgotten the little customary details befitting her position.

James shook his head and responded, "Elrich executed it. We just believe if you were planning on visiting all the election sites today, it would be wise to add another cautionary layer. He was the one who thought of the ether-infused blazer."

"Well, thank you both. I am very touched by the gesture." She looked from one to the other, her eyes saying more than her words. James smiled and Elrich grunted in response. Melia couldn't help but smile. It was more than just a shield for protection and more than just a signature of her status. It was a gesture of intimacy. They had been her escorts since she took up the throne, watching her every move. They had become close in their own way.

"Where are we heading first, Empress?"

"We will head to the site by the Fountain of Hope."

"I will call for the carriage."

"No need. I prefer to walk today. It is a beautiful day and I'd like to take advantage of the sun. Besides, I could use the exercise."

The trio set off, exiting the Imperial Palace and making their way through the city. As Melia walked, she felt the eyes of passers-by on her. She could hear the whispers as she passed conversations between the High Entia. Immediately, her mind flew to the negative. Were they speaking ill of her? Discussing the Soothsayer's accusations? Wishing her to relieve the position of Empress? Everything in her screamed to head back to the palace and hop into her carriage, thus avoiding the questioning eyes, but she set her jaw and kept walking. As Empress, she could not afford to run and hide as her Father told her many times before. She had to walk with confidence, even when she had none.

A few minutes later, she and her guards arrived at the voting station. A long folding table was set up next to the fountain with two single-person tents on either side all bathed in the imperial colors of blue and silver. Melia knew that inside each tent was a pedestal that the High Entia would use to fill out their voting cards in privacy. Then they would return to the check-in table and place them in the lockbox. It was simple in its procedure, and Melia hoped that the lack of complexity would make the process seamless.

At the current moment, the table was empty of occupants. _Where are Shalen and Jarrack?_ They were to be monitoring this station together. Confused, Melia rounded walked around behind the tents, but still saw no one. The election stations would open to the public in the next half hour; where were they?

Raised voices came from around the fountain and Melia hesitantly walked around. Her eyes spotted Shalen and Jarrack in a heated argument and she slowed her walk, catching a few moments of the conversation.

"Don't you care about the collateral damage?" Shalen demanded.

"She asked for it!" Jarrack responded.

"This is wrong. You have to stop. You're going to hurt someone."

"This isn't your business."

Jarrack caught sight of Melia, stiffened, and said, "Empress, how can we help you?"

"I came to check if everything was ready and found you away from your posts." Melia raised an eyebrow. The words of the argument rang in her ears. What had they been discussing exactly?

Shalen whirled around, her face a combination of anxiety and frustration. "So sorry, your highness. Everything is set up and ready to go. Our team members will be arriving to help out with organizing voters in the next few minutes."

"Good. Then I trust you will take up your posts now as I take my leave."

They nodded and hurried past her, back to the table. Uneasy, Melia turned away and began walking towards the Fountain of Eternity where Songya and Kiefer were stationed. But her mind was filled with thoughts regarding Jarrack's words. Who was he talking about? What collateral damage? Nae'ell's own warning echoed back to her. The Entia had observed two of them together in secret conversations previously. But that could be about anything. There was no evidence pointing to sabotage. But Jarrack's words...they haunted her. She balled her hands into fists in her pockets as she walked down the road to the other end of the Main Square. Casually, Melia looked over her shoulder at Elrich and felt the tiniest bit of relief. At least he and James were there. They would protect her from whomever.

But what if they couldn't?

* * *

Hastily, Melia moved through the Great Hall towards the Ascension platforms. She did not want to give anyone the opportunity to catch in conversation, especially a conversation she had no interest in having. Already four of the candidates had stopped her for private audiences, and she regretted every single one of them. There was no way she would endorse any one of them. She firmly believed that this was her people's election, not her own. She wasn't even planning on voting, as she had no interest in showing favoritism to any of the candidates. Successful, the Homs Entia reached the teleporter without obstacle and warped to the audience chamber.

Her footfalls echoed off the walls of the room as she walked to the center and stopped. It was empty save for herself and her guards. Melia avoided this room as much as possible. There was too much sadness and pain here. Too many things she had yet to confront and wrestle with. She'd only stepped inside a handful of times in the past nine months. Memories of her father and brother filled her head and she took a deep breath in and out. Crushing her eyelids together, Melia felt a surge of sadness and a warmth in her eyes.

_No._

It was a simple word, but carried so much within it. She could not mourn now for the family she'd lost. When her people were safe and happy, then she could think of her father and brother.

And when exactly would that be? Months? Years?

She put an end to this line of thinking and strode across the room, to the glass case mounted behind the throne. Enclosed was the Scepter of Heaven. Encrusted with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires, it dazzled in the light. It was with this Scepter she had been crowned. And it was with this Scepter she would bestow the People's Blessing upon the new members of the People's Council.

It was passed down from one monarch to another as a symbol of the right to rule over the High Entia. It signified the trust placed in the monarch by the people to lead them and bring peace and prosperity. If it was ever lost, it was said that the trust of the people was lost as well. A chill ran down her spine as she thought about the significance it had to her people.

Digging a golden key out of her pocket, Melia opened the case and delicately placed her hand around the gold handle. It was cool in her grip, and she could feel the weight of the spherical head as she pulled it out of the case. Energy hummed through her as she wrapped her other hand around it. There were myths about the Scepter. That it was more than just an ornamental piece. That it had power. But none had seen that power in thousands of years.

Melia doubted the stories were true. _Most likely legends that served to elevate the power of the Scepter, and thus the power of the monarch._

But as she held it in her hands, feeling a pulse beneath her fingertips, the Homs Entia wondered if there really was more to the object.

"Empress? It is almost time for the Cabinet to reconvene in their chamber."

Melia looked up at James, moved from her contemplative state back to reality. His eyes held a question, different from the one he said aloud, but he stood, simply waiting for her answer.

Her eyes moved towards the empty throne and she recalled seeing her father sit in the chair, presiding over court. Was she ready? Was she ready to take up the Scepter? Everything she had done in the past nine months had been under the title of Empress. Undoubtedly, she knew she was already well-rooted in her position despite the efforts of her saboteur. So why did she feel nervous? Why did holding this mere inanimate object make her heart beat faster? Why did the young Homs Entia feel as though she were about to step over a line, into the next chapter of her reign? What was so different now in comparison to everything before?

"Empress." This time it was Elrich. His gaze was serious. Ready for battle.

Swallowing, Melia set her shoulders back and proceeded to exit the throne room. It didn't matter if she was ready. There was no choice. She just had to be.

* * *

When she arrived in the Cabinet Chamber, the room was silent. A nervous energy hung in the air as Melia walked towards the conference table. Around the table, she saw Kiefer and Songya, Camar and Miriall, and Nae'ell and Serenity, all with their lockboxes. Three out of the four groups that had spent the day monitoring the election sites. Shalen and Jarrack were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Shalen and Jarrack?" Melia asked.

"They haven't shown up yet," Songya said, carefully removing ballots from the lockbox and placing them on the table.

Melia gave Nae'ell a side glance, and the Entia woman raised an eyebrow. Flutters of worry rippled through Melia's chest. Was this something to be concerned about? Especially after what she'd heard earlier in the day? She wanted to be optimistic and say that they were just late. But her pessimism whispered that everything pointed to sabotage.

"Well, start counting the votes. They'll just have to add theirs later." Melia directed.

The cabinet members put their heads down and got to work. Catching Serenity's eyes, Melia waved the young woman over. "Serenity, I need you to go find Shalen and Jarrack. Can you do that?"

Serenity nodded, her eyes wide with her usual apprehension.

"Good. Get those votes. Take James with you." The Empress looked at her guard, who nodded. The two Homs Entia exited the room and Melia turned back to the cabinet members.

Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Melia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Serenity, Shalen, and Jarrack, none looking excited. James had returned to his post next to Elrich. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

"The votes..." Serenity trailed off, looking at her feet.

"We lost them," Jarrack said, grimly. Next to him, Shalen wore a look of shame.

"What do you mean, you lost them?" Melia questioned, uncomprehending.

"We think someone took them."

Melia's eyes went wide. _Someone stole the votes. Someone is sabotaging the election._ She looked from Shalen to Jarrack, eyes narrowed. What if they were lying about someone stealing them? What if they had stolen them in reality and were blaming a nonexistent person?

Then of course, they could easily be victims in the matter. But their carelessness had resulted in the votes being lost.

Either way, it did not matter. The immediate problem was the missing votes.

"Do you still have the list of those who registered with you to vote?" Melia stipulated. Her mind was racing, trying to find a way to solve the immediate problem.

Shalen shook her head. "No, we put the list in the box with all the ballots."

Melia cursed under her breath. "Roughly how many would you say voted at your site?"

Shalen looked at Jarrack, who looked away, humiliated. Shalen sighed and said, "Maybe...between 70 and 80."

Just over a quarter of their population. Melia turned away from the waiting faces and closed her eyes. Could she ignore the loss of that many ballots? _Of course not. Everyone deserves to have their voice heard._ The only course of action was to shut down the election. Shut down and start over. They would hold the vote in the next few days. It would create unrest and generate anger, but there was no way around it. Even if she were to send her cabinet members to the homes of those whose ballots went missing, she could be accused of tampering with those votes and fixing the results. No, the only way to solve the problem was to force a re-do of the election.

Melia could hear the voices now at the announcement of the election re-vote. They would say her administration was incompetent. That she was attempting to fix the election in favor of one candidate over the other. That she wasn't really interested in restoring the People's Council, and the election for this government body had been solely a political move to incur favor with the public.

It wouldn't be a popular decision, but it didn't matter. She wasn't supposed to make the easy decisions; she was supposed to make the right ones. As Empress, she needed to protect her people, and that included protecting their equal status. Despite how easy it would be to ignore the stolen votes, she knew in her gut it was wrong.

She could feel her heart clench.

Turning around, she clasped her hands in front of her and cleared her throat. Conversations died and all eyes flew to her. "It has come to my attention that a large number of votes has gone missing. Due to this unfortunate circumstance, we will need to stop our current efforts. We will have to ask the people to re-vote to ensure everything is done fairly." Someone gasped but Melia continued, unperturbed. "Please leave the ballots on the table. I will deal with them. Tomorrow morning, we will evaluate a new set of procedures for the election. I apologize that your hard work has been undone."

Silence. No one knew what to say.

The emotions stirred in her stomach and she felt the urge to explode. But she couldn't, not in front of them. "You are dismissed." She said, clenching her jaw, struggling to keep her voice monotone.

Slowly, they started to leave the Cabinet Chamber. Camar walked over to her and she could feel herself desperately wishing him to leave like the others. "Your Highness, if there is anything I can do, please tell me." He looked at her intensely, as if his eyes were trying to pierce into her soul.

Melia shook her head, swallowing a lump in her throat. "No Camar. Thank you though. The offer is very much appreciated."

"Your Highness-" he began.

"Camar, please. I wish to be alone right now. I will see you tomorrow morning."

His back stiffened and he said curtly, "Good night." Once he exited, only herself, Serenity, and her guards were left.

"Serenity, would you please draft a release regarding the misplacement of votes and rescheduling of the election? I just need a moment."

She could see Serenity's eyes filled with sympathy, but the girl merely nodded and exited without a word. Melia's eyes flicked from James to Elrich silently, asking for privacy silently. They exchanged a glance and sighed. They walked to the door and just as they exited, Elrich called, "We'll be right out here." Then he shut the door.

She was finally alone.

The frustration and anger came crashing down. Tears poured out and she began to sob uncontrollably. Leaning against the table for support, Melia covered her mouth with her hand, smothering the sounds of anguish and despair. How had this happened? How had everything spiraled out of her control? Her face felt hot as she felt her eyes squeezed tightly together while tears continued to travel down her cheeks and her chin, falling to the ground. The despair threatened to swallow her whole as she gasped between sobs. Was she to face an obstacle at every turn? Would she ever get a single victory, one where she didn't feel as though she were being torn down on one side or the other?

Would she ever be fully accepted by her people?

Thoughts of her father and brother clouded her mind. They would know what to do. This would've never happened if they were still alive. The Empress dropped to her knees and fell against the leg of the table, wrapping her arms around her waist. Everything hurt. Her stomach turned and she felt the urge to gag. Who could hate her so much to jeopardize not just her future, but that of the High Entia people as well? Perhaps it would be best if she stepped down and left. To minimize the damage.

Exhaustion settled into her muscles. Slowly, the crying stopped and the trails of tears dried. The anger, the grief, the sadness were still there, inhabiting her body, but the monsoon of emotion had passed. Her throat felt dry as she swallowed. The intense pressure had been relieved, but the weight hung on her heart.

The truth was, the saboteur had won.

The realization made her angry and heartbroken all over again. Gritting her teeth, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. Blinking a few times, her eyes darted up to the clock on the wall. The convoy from Colony 9 would be arriving any minute now. She needed to get up and go. No matter what thoughts she had, or how much she wanted to disappear. She had to get up and move forward.

As she watched the seconds tick by, Melia began to count down. In the end, she would get up and walk out into the Great Hall, as if nothing had happened.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

* * *

"How could this have happened? How did they lose the lockbox?" Melia asked as they moved through the Great Hall towards the loading bay at the eastern end of the palace.

"Your Majesty, we have no idea right now. When I found them, they were searching within a five-mile radius of the voting site..." Serenity trailed off, hurrying to keep up with the Empress' quick strides.

"Find Shalen and Jarrack." Melia snapped. "I want to understand exactly what happened. Their every single move. When they lost sight of the box." The fire in her stomach sprang to life at the thought of the thief. "This is unacceptable. Have them report to my suite directly. Do not take no for an answer." She ordered as they rounded the corner and out onto the landing pad.

Miriall was waiting at the entrance. "Your Highness, they've just arrived."

"Good."

The shuttle had already landed and the ramp extended to the ground. As she neared it, she watched as Mayor Laden of Colony 9 and a Homs Entia woman walk down the ramp and towards her. She and Miriall met them halfway. Melia plastered a smile on her face and extended her hand in greeting as the Mayor neared her. "Hello, Mayor Laden. Thank you for coming to Alcamoth."

The Mayor took her hand and said, "Yes, thank you for having me, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Her eyes darted to Fiora and Shulk, who were next to walk down the ramp. Hand in hand, Fiora gave a small wave to her while Shulk smiled.

"And this is Avalia, the Homs Entia woman I wrote of." The Mayor said.

"Avalia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Melia said, taking the woman's hands in her own.

"The honor is mine, Empress." Avalia met her eyes with a solemn gaze.

"And this is Avalia, one of my cabinet members. She will be your escort during your stay here."

A spark of movement behind Avalia's head attracted Melia's eyes as Miriall engaged Avalia in conversation. The Empress watched as one more person descended the ramp of the shuttle. Her heart missed a beat. Melia's eyes locked with his as his feet touched the ground.

There he was.


	15. After Dark

There she was.

Almost as he remembered. Memory didn't quite do her justice: there was something ethereal about her presence that his mind's eye could not accurately depict. They locked eyes as Dunban walked down the ramp and towards Fiora and Shulk, who stood a few feet away from Melia, Miraill, Laden and Avalia. She was too far away for him to see the full expression on her face, and before he could gesture in greeting, she looked away, switching her gaze back to Laden and Avalia. He heard the tone of her voice sharpen and watched as her back stiffened. Doubt clung to his mind. Had he made a mistake in coming back to Alcamoth?

"Should we say something?" Shulk asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"No. Let's just wait until she's done." Fiora answered.

Dunban dug his hands into his pockets, saying nothing. He took a risk in coming back. After his last encounter with Melia, he didn't know if the Homs Entia woman wanted to see him again, even if she had kindly said his presence would always be welcome in the capital city. He wasn't one to force his company on anyone, but he hoped she would give him a chance to explain.

"I hope she finishes up soon. It's cold." Fiora shivered. Shulk put his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm. At this gesture, Dunban smiled. He was glad to have intervened and told Shulk that he was meant to be with Fiora many months ago. Who knows how long it would've taken for the younger man to come to that conclusion naturally. Although, Dunban admitted to himself, Fiora most likely wouldn't have patiently waited much longer either and taken matters into her own hands.

The murmurs from Melia's group seemed to connote finality in the conversation and Miriall led the Mayor and Avalia back towards the Great Hall. Melia strode over, straightening out her blue blazer as she walked. Her sentries stood a few feet away, a respectful distance, but always watching. Carefully avoiding Dunban's eyes, Melia said, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No, no. Not at all." Shulk grinned. "It's very cool to see you in action."

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile before continuing, "Unfortunately, I have a bit of business to attend to tonight, but let me walk with you to your rooms." Turning, she led the way into the Great Hall. A very formal welcome. _She must be under a great deal of stress._ Or his unexpected appearance had put her on guard.

"How did the election go, Melia?" Shulk asked and then blushed. "I mean, Empress?" Technically, they were in public, though there was hardly anyone around to overhear them.

Melia did not appear to care about Shulk's fumble. Instead, she answered in a factual tone, "We ran into an issue. Regrettably, this means we will have to host a re-vote in the next few days." Dunban watched the Homs Entia for any telling signs of what kind of problem, if it were normal or sinister, but there were none. The Empress maintained an expression of blankness exquisitely.

"What kind of an issue?" Fiora asked.

"Clerical."

 _She's keeping her cards close to her chest._ She stepped into the teleporter before they could ask her more questions. Fiora raised her eyebrows at Dunban and he shook his head. It was clear Melia did not want to go into the details; they needed to respect her boundaries.

A few seconds later, they all stood in the garden outside the Imperial Villa. The moon was high in the sky, gleaming brightly, though half its face was shrouded in darkness. Dunban watched Melia as she walked into the Villa. There was something somber about the air around her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I've had rooms made up for you two facing the west. It has the best view in the morning overlooking Eryth Sea." Melia said as she led them to the right. Without looking at him, she continued, "Dunban, I will let Serenity know to make up your previous room in the east wing."

"Thank you."

As they turned down a corridor to the left, they met Nae'ell, walking in their direction. Her black hair gleaned in the light as it fell around her shoulders to her waist. Her bright blue eyes filled with curiosity as she met the group halfway. "You're back, Dunban. What a surprise! I know Melia would've said something if she were expecting you," Nae'ell said as she greeted him. "Do you plan to stay long?"

"As long as I am needed." Quickly, he changed the subject and gestured to his two companions. "Nae'ell, please meet my sister Fiora and my friend Shulk. Nae'ell is a friend of the Empress'."

"She was my brother's betrothed." Melia clarified. Nae'ell smiled at Melia, who gave a small nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet more of Melia's friends," Nae'ell clasped her hands together. He noticed how she did not refer to Melia as the Empress, as every other High Entia did. Perhaps Nae'ell and Melia were closer than he realized. She asked, "What will you be doing in the city during your stay?"

"Conducting a geological survey," Shulk answered.

"I just wanted to visit Melia." Fiora winked at Melia, who couldn't help but smile in return.

"Oh, that's so sweet. It must be nice to be so unencumbered so you can travel anywhere."

"What sorts of things are you doing in the restoration efforts?"

"Whatever Melia needs to be done: logistical, administrative. If she needs another pair of eyes around the city. Advice. She and I have breakfast almost every morning, like how Dunban met with her almost every night before."

 _Ah. So Melia is confiding in her now._ The disappointment ran through him and he gave a side glance at Melia, who looked straight ahead. Not that he could fault her: she didn't know if he'd ever come back. And even though he did, she clearly wasn't in a place to open up to him.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're aware the Empress is busy. Distractions aren't good for her."

"Nae'ell, please. I asked them to come."

"Of course. I'm just looking out for you." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a helpless grin. "It's my duty as an elder sister. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. Enjoy your stay." With a small curtsey, she glided away down the corridor.

"I know she can be...abrasive. Please take no offense. The last few days have been rather trying for us all." Melia said, focusing on Fiora. "I think when the two of you get to know each other, you may really enjoy each other's company."

They set back off down the corridor when Shulk asked, "Is everything okay, Melia?"

"There were many hopes riding on this election. I fear that the announcement of a re-vote will dash those hopes." She stopped outside of a pair of doors, each leading into a separate room. "Once again, I apologize for not being able to properly welcome you this evening. I will have some dinner sent over as you must be hungry from your journey."

"Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow?" Fiora suggested.

"I would like that very much. I'll ask Serenity to make the arrangements. She will also come by in the morning and arrange for a shuttle for you to begin your survey, Shulk." Her shoulders sagged a little and she looked between Shulk and Fiora. "I know I am preoccupied, but I am very glad you have decided to visit."

"Well, thanks for having us!" Fiora winked.

"We're just happy to be here, Melia." Shulk agreed.

"I will let you get settled then." She turned and began walking away, still avoiding his eyes.

"Melia," Dunban said, walking after her.

She stopped and turned, meeting his eyes. "Yes?"

"If you have a moment later tonight, I would very much like to talk with you."

He watched her, trying to see something in her eyes that would indicate what thoughts were buzzing behind the curtain of her mind. But there was none. She stood perfectly straight and expressionless. Devoid of all feelings, hot or cold. "Due to the situation of the re-vote, my time is not my own. I will ask Serenity to find some time in the next few days if possible."

He gave her a slight bow and said, "Goodnight, Empress."

"Goodnight." She stared at him for a second longer, as if debating whether or not to respond, and turned on her heel. He watched her walk away, her two guards in tow, once again wondering where she went after dark. The ambiguity of the answer cut through his question. No, she did not want to speak with him. Would he be able to convince her otherwise?

* * *

An hour after dinner and retiring to his room, Dunban found himself pacing back and forth. His mind buzzed with questions: what had happened to the election? Was the saboteur still at work? What exactly could he say to Melia? If only he were tired, then he would sleep. Not restfully, but enough that time would pass and the next day would be upon him quickly.

His thoughts wandered to the saboteur. With the identity still unknown and the perpetrator at large, he could only anticipate that the attacks on Melia would worsen. Was that what she had been alluding to? That the saboteur had struck again in the past few days. He balled his hands into fists; it frustrated him that he lacked the information.

He stopped pacing in the middle of the room and sighed. He couldn't continue thinking ruminating, it would only make him crazy. Instead, he'd go for a walk in the city. He'd never been out in Alcamoth at night. It would be interesting to see what the city was like after dark.

The brisk night air felt good on his skin as he exited the Great Hall and walked down Melfica Road, but he missed the warmth of the Colony 9 air. He ambled through the streets, admiring the lights of the city in the nighttime. They were blue and cool, glittering with ether. Where would he go? An idea occurred to him as he descended to the lower level. Casually, he strode through the square and towards the residential part of the westside. To his right, he heard a faint giggle, and saw the silhouettes of two Homs Entia holding hands and walking towards the Fountain of Eternity. After dark was optimal for lovers, especially those who had to keep their love hidden. As he entered the teleporter and warped to the residential area, he paused in thought. He'd only been to this portion of the city a few times, and he had to retrace his steps once or twice as he headed down various alleyways. To his dismay, they looked identical at night. Finally, he reached his destination.

As he neared the housing unit, he saw the windows were dark. Undeterred, Dunban walked to the door and knocked.

There was no answer.

He tried again and waited a few more moments. Still no answer. Confusion swept over him and he looked around. He was positive he had the right place.

_Maybe he too is out for a walk this night._

As Dunban turned to walk back towards the teleporter, a voice called to him from the darkness. "What's a Homs man doing in the dark corners of Alcamoth so late at night?"

He turned, placing his hand on the hilt of his knife that hung from his waist under his coat. "Just looking for a friend."

"A friend? I should be surprised, but I can't say that I'm not. Too many surprising things have happened in the past few days." A High Entia woman stepped out of the darkness, dressed in a long black cloak.

As he looked into her face, he recognized the harsh lines and cold eyes. "Tyrea."

"I assume you are here in the city because the Empress called you?"

"I have been helping with restoration efforts."

"And yet, here you are, standing outside the door of a missing Entian man. One who seemed to be in the company of a would-be assassin."

"Alderon was my friend. I had no idea that Camille would try to kill Melia."

"You were friends with a supposed accomplice."

"There is no proof that he had anything to do with that assassination attempt."

"Except his absence."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah. Well, regardless of your motivations, he is not here. And according to his neighbors, he has not been here for some time. They would estimate he hasn't been here since the day of the assassination attempt."

Dunban remembered Alderon, the kind, but troubled Entian man from the fields. He didn't seem like the sort to orchestrate a murder, or even take part in one. No, he had always been friendly whenever Dunban had spoken with him. All he had ever wanted was to feel better, physically and mentally.

Shaking his head, Dunban said, "I highly doubt that he would've been involved."

"People are not always as they seem, Dunban. But I'm sure you already know that."

"What is your interest in all of this?"

"The Empress has asked me to look into a few things."

"The Empress?"

"Yes. Was I not clear?"

"No. I'm just surprised. What are you looking into for her?"

"That is classified."

Dunban paused. Would Melia trust Tyrea with sensitive information? For all he knew, Tyrea could be toying with him. He hadn't even been aware she was even in the city. She certainly had motivation to sabotage Melia. Or at least, the old Tyrea did. Since the death of her mother, Tyrea may have changed. But he couldn't risk it.

"Then I will bid you goodnight." He turned and began to walk away.

"Apparently, you haven't been the only one to come around. A few others have as well."

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Who else?"

"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine."

"How do I know you're working for Melia?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

"Not good enough." He continued walking, back towards the teleporter, unsettled. He'd only been gone for four days, and yet it seemed longer. As if many months had passed since his time in the city.

As he walked through the main square, he fell under the shadows of the Great Hall. His mind buzzed with activity. He heard the sound of slight shuffling and stopped mid-stride. Carefully, he darted behind a column. A scraping noise could be heard over his shoulder to the right. Peering around the corner, he saw two bodies entangled. Although they were in the shadows safe from prying eyes in the square, Dunban could see the two locked in a passionate kiss. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he recognized Songya...and Kiefer. He retracted back behind the column.

A great many things had changed since his departure, and it seemed he could only see them after dark.

* * *

As he teleported up to the villa, Dunban walked through the garden towards the entrance, ready for bed. He wasn't exactly tired, but he could feel his body slightly weakened by exhaustion. The Homs walked into the villa, rounded the corner, and bumped straight into Melia. As their bodies crashed together, she thrust her hands on his chest and Dunban wrapped his hands around her arms to steady her.

"I'm so sorry, Melia. Are you alright?"

A little dazed, she looked up at him. They stood like that for a few seconds, eyes connected, silent. Finally nodding in response, she steadied herself and stepped backward out of his grasp, blushing. "Oh yes, I'm fine. It is my fault, I apologize. I was lost in thought and did not look where I was going."

"Then we must both be quite serious philosophers for I am at fault for the same thing."

She couldn't help but giggle at the terrible joke. But it was gone with the next second. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him and asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Decided to take a walk."

"Ah, I see. Where to?"

"Nowhere in particular. I haven't seen the city at night. I thought it might be a good way to clear my head."

"And did you?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I have returned with more questions, not less."

"Isn't that always the case." She gave him a rueful smile that he returned.

They stood in silence for a moment, and then he asked casually, "I know you must be turning in for the evening, but maybe we can talk for five minutes?"

Indecision crossed over her face. He knew there was a part of her that wished to say no, but had no excuse or reason to decline. Politely that was. And Melia was always polite. "Yes, of course. Let's go to my suite."

They walked in silence all the way there. Now that he had the opportunity to speak with her, what exactly was he going to say? He wanted to apologize, but didn't want to be presumptive.

As the door closed behind them, Melia went straight for the tea cart. "Tea?"

"No, thank you."

She poured a cup for herself and looked at him expectantly. It was no use delaying any longer. He needed to engage head-on.

"Melia, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not sharing with you about my reason to return to Colony 9."

"Dunban, there is nothing to apologize for. You do not owe me anything."

"I feel as though I have disappointed you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Melia, what happened with Senara...I should've said something before we arrived." He was hesitant to even mention her name, but he knew it was the pink elephant in the room.

"Your affairs are your own. You have no obligation to share those things with myself."

"That is true. But you were open with me about your own challenges and yet I did not share my own. That is..." he hesitated, struggling to find the right words. "That was hypocritical and disrespectful of me. And for that, I apologize."

She was silent, sipping her tea. He could see the gears turning in her head and awaited her response. After a minute of contemplation, Melia looked up and smiled. But he could see the smile did not reach her eyes. It was empty.

"Thank you for that, Dunban."

He knew that she would say no more. And he had nothing to add. If she were to bring up the incident at the party, he would discuss it with her. But it appeared that whatever that moment was, she had buried it and moved on. And that perhaps there was an irreparable rift in their friendship.

"Well, that is all I had to say. Have a good night."

"Good night."

After leaving Melia's suite, he sighed and headed back to his room. Forcefully, he shut out all thoughts about Melia or otherwise. He no longer wanted to think about anything other than getting a good night's rest and meeting with Kiefer tomorrow. But as Dunban arrived at his room, he noticed a white piece of paper sticking out from under his door. Opening the door, he bent down to pick it up. His eyes widened as he read the message:

_Leave now. Or your sister dies._


	16. Disappointment

He had just begun dressing when a banging from the front room sent adrenaline up his spine, interrupting his morning routine. Dunban rushed out of the washroom and to the door, dressed only in his sweatpants. When he pulled it open, he saw Fiora, anger, and confusion mixed on her face. "What is this?" She asked, thrusting a pamphlet into his face.

Taking it, he began to read the front page. The headline screamed: RE-VOTE IN PROGRESS. SABOTAGE? NEGLIGENCE? In the light, he could see faint lettering on the other side. He flipped it over, and another headline demanded his attention: HOMS KILL HIGH ENTIA. WILL THE EMPRESS GET JUSTICE? OR WILL SHE IGNORE THE TRUTH?

_What the hell is this?_

As he read further, the pamphlet detailed the incident between the Colony 3 refugees and the Homs Entia of Colony 9. It mentioned the Colony 3 refugees mysteriously arriving at Colony 9, and a lack of security check conducted from the Colony 9 government. Dunban knew that wasn't true but kept reading. In graphic detail, the article described intense violence unleashed on innocent High Entia citizens by the Colony 3 survivors. He knew it took liberties, detailing atrocities that had not happened, but he continued onward. Then the author speculated as to whether this entire scenario was all a hoax from the Homs. If there were any Colony 3 survivors, to begin with or if the Colony 9 government was lying to the High Entia to cover up unwarranted aggression by Homs. Finally, the author questioned if the Empress would demand justice and cut off ties from the Homs, or if she would ignore the blatant hate crimes against their people in the interest of "diplomacy".

Flipping over the pamphlet, the essay regarding the re-vote was no less scathing. This time, the article comprised of conspiracy theories against the Empress and her cabinet with regards to holding a re-vote. It hypothesized that her administration was negligent and careless, hence the reschedule of the re-election. Additionally, it accused Melia of delaying the election in order to hold onto as much power as possible. The language was ruthless, cutting, and overall spiteful.

There was no doubt in Dunban's mind that this had to be the work of the saboteur. He could feel himself getting hot with rage.

"Where is Melia?" Had she read this yet? He hoped not.

"I tried to find her but she's already in a meeting." Fiora shrugged.

Dunban cursed under his breath and then looked back at his younger sister, remembering the note from the night before. Lightly grabbing her wrist, he pulled her inside his suite and closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

Without a word, he went over to the dresser, picked up the note, and handed it to her. She read it, and her eyes widened.

"What is this?"

"I found it under my door last night."

"Do you have any idea who sent it?"

"No. But I believe it is the same person that's sabotaging Melia. I want you to go home Fiora. It's not safe."

"You can't seriously think that line is going to work on me."

"Your life could be in danger."

"Did you forget about how we fought Zanza? Together? I can take care of myself, Dunban."

"Fiora–"

"We're not going to argue about this. I'm not going anywhere." Fiora interrupted him with a death glare.

Dunban sighed and she crossed her arms defiantly. There was no way he would convince her otherwise.

"Why don't you go home? Whoever sent it to you thinks you're the threat." Fiora glowered and then stopped, pondering, "But a threat to what?"

"If this is the person trying to sabotage Melia, he or she thinks I can influence Melia. Which, after our conversation last night, I sorely doubt is the case."

Fiora gasped and pulled him to the sofa, forcing him to sit. "You talked to her? Last night? What happened?"

He couldn't help but smile at her exuberance. "I apologized. That was all."

"And?"

"And that was it, Fiora." He warned. Reliving the disappointment of the previous evening was not on his list of things to do. He wasn't going to try and change Melia's mind, but it didn't change the way he felt. He still wanted to be there for her. Strictly as a friend.

Or so he told himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Her eyes conveyed sympathy.

Instead, he rose from his seat and said, "You go with Shulk. I need to talk to Melia."

"Then you need to get dressed." His sister pointed at his naked chest.

Fiora: always the one to keep him in line.

* * *

"I asked you to come to my suite last night and yet neither of you were around to do so. Where were you? What was so important that you would not answer a direct order from your Empress?" Melia demanded, eyes narrowed as she looked across her desk at Shalen and Jarrack. Neither said anything. Jarrack bowed his head while Shalen returned her gaze with an expression of shame. "I want to know exactly what happened yesterday."

And whether or not they were the ones sabotaging her.

"One minute the box was there on the table. The next it wasn't." Jarrack murmured, his face still downcast.

"So it was stolen."

"Erm...yes." That response was not convincing.

"You didn't see someone pick up the box?" Melia asked skeptically.

"No."

Frustration started to bubble up in her body. "Are you sure? It's a pretty large box." The sarcasm was thick on her tongue. She knew how large and heavy the boxes were. She had James and Elrich carry the remaining three onto the shuttle last night so she could take the votes to Prison Island and destroy them. The Empress leaned over the desk and clasped her hands. "I think there is something missing to the story. And I would like to know what it is. Now."

"We lost it." Shalen blurted, breaking her silence. Jarrack's head snapped up and he glared at the Homs Entia woman.

"How?" Melia asked flatly.

"We were heading back to the Great Hall. We were arguing and forgot about the lockbox. When we realized and went back to get it, it was gone."

 _Utter negligence. If this is the truth._ Frustration morphed into anger. _How could they be so careless?_

"And what was so important that you needed to argue about and forget the votes?"

This time, Jarrack answered. "It's personal."

Part of her wanted to scream, but she slammed it down in equal anger. Instead, she set her mouth into a grim line, stood, and said, "I would like you to reassess your response. Your _personal matter_ cost us an election. XXX."

The moment of truth. Would he confess to sabotage? Her heart thudded in her chest as she awaited the answer.

He was silent for a moment and then reluctantly confessed: "I'm in love with someone that Shalen doesn't approve of."

The Empress was shocked. Dumbfounded. _This was a matter of love?_ It was almost unbelievable. Clearing her throat and folding her hands in front of her, Melia questioned, "And why is this so terrible?"

"Because she's already in a relationship." He looked embarrassed and defeated.

"Shalen, why is this any business of yours?"

"Because..." the Homs Entia trailed off, turning a shade of deep red.

"Because she's in love with me." Jarrack sighed.

This was not about sabotage. This was a love triangle gone wrong. _Oh dear._ Melia did not want to be in the middle of this anymore, and was regretting forcing the subject at all, but Jarrack continued to talk.

"She doesn't approve of me going to the Machina Village and confessing my feelings to Bozatrox."

 _That must be the woman he's in love with._ She thought curiously and then stopped, horrified at herself. _Do not get yourself caught up in this._

"You need to resolve this now. This issue has affected your work for too long." Melia ordered.

"That's easy. I quit." Jarrack said as he stood.

"What?"

"I don't want anything to do with her anymore." He said, gesturing to Shalen. "I'll be at the ether plant." Without another glance, he stormed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry," Shalen whispered covering her face with her hands. Tears dotted her eyes.

Melia slumped down into her chair and put her head in her hands feeling a migraine coming on. On the bright side, neither Jarrack nor Shalen was the saboteur. Her instincts had been correct. However, on the other side, the Soothsayer had written a nasty set of essays this morning (she was sure everyone was talking about them and public opinion of her was steadily decreasing), and now she was down one cabinet member. Today was not a good day.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Melia arrived at Avalia's suite in the villa after a planning session with Miriall and Camar for the re-vote. For more than a moment, the Empress stood outside the door, gathering the courage to go in. Her stomach turned in knots. The last thing she wanted to do was ask a victim to relive a traumatizing experience. But she didn't have a choice. Melia couldn't speak to Mayor Laden until she knew exactly what happened.

Taking a deep breath, the High Entia woman knocked and poked her head into the room, seeing Avalia sitting on the sill by the window, looking down on the city. "Avalia? May I come in?"

"Of course, Empress." The woman turned to her and gestured for her to join her on the window sill.

Melia walked over and sat down. The door closed, and she could hear the faint shuffling of James and Elrich positioning themselves on either side of the door. "How are you getting on?"

"I'm alright as can be, I suppose. Miriall has made sure I'm want for nothing."

"I'm glad to hear that." Silence fell over the conversation. She didn't know where to begin. How to begin. Melia had no desire to inflict unnecessary pain on this woman. Was there a way to discuss the incident without doing so?

"Empress, it's alright. I knew we'd have to talk about this sooner than later." Avalia gave her a small, sad smile.

Melia nodded, feeling her heart race. She swallowed and said, "I know this is not an easy subject for you, but I need to ask you a few questions regarding the incident with the Colony 3 survivors."

Avalia nodded and the smile disappeared.

"When they first appeared, did you have any interactions with them?"

"No. There was no reason. Many of the Homs in Colony 9 were very excited. A few of them had lost friends, family, loved ones when Colony 3 was destroyed, so there were a few happy reunions."

Unbidden memories popped up in the Empress' mind: the kiss between Senara and Dunban the most prominent of them. Embarrassment and pain gave her a friendly reminder they were still there. That the emotions had not been forgotten and continued to exist deep in her heart. _But he has apologized._

No, she could not think about this more. Mentally, she shoved the thoughts away and drew her focus back to Avalia. "Were all the Homs eager to welcome these refugees?"

"To be honest, Empress, I don't know. I do know I heard a few conversations where some were suspicious. Why had they come back now instead of earlier? Things of that sort."

So there was some amount of distrust by the Homs of Colony 9.

Melia took a deep breath before continuing. Now the questions were only going to become more difficult to discuss. "They kidnapped you and the others from your homes in the middle of the night, correct?"

"Y-yes. We were sleeping and jerked awake. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth. They threatened to kill us right there if we didn't cooperate." Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffed. "We thought...we thought if we went with them, they might spare our lives."

"And...when they took you to Tephra Cave, did they say what they were going to do?"

Avalia shook her head. "No. They just started to hurt us."

"They simply...tortured you for sport?"

Avalia nodded, tears trickling down her face. Melia felt her stomach clench and her throat constrict. Desperately, she wished to take Avalia's pain away, but there was no cure for crimes of hate.

"Can I get you some tea?"

Avalia nodded and sniffed. Melia crossed to the tea cart and pulled it over to the window sill. After she had poured them each a cup and resumed her seat, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Melia waited, giving Avalia time to recollect herself. Finally, the Empress felt courageous enough to ask another question.

"What did they say to you? In the cave?"

"Nothing much...they just called us all sorts of terrible things. Like abominations. Demons."

"Did they say anything about why they were doing this to you and the others?"

"...they were convinced we would turn into Telethia and murder everyone. We...we tried to tell them that we couldn't...but they wouldn't listen." Tears formed in her eyes and a few dropped down her cheeks.

Carefully, Melia inquired, "What were the names of the two High Entia with you?"

"Mikau and Talon," Avalia whispered. "Mikau was to be my...husband." Her voice cracked and she began to cry, covering her face with her handkerchief.

Melia closed her eyes, pained. _Dear god. When will the violence stop?_ Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her hand over Avalia's. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Empress." She sniffed and took Melia's hand, looking up at her with reddened eyes.

"Please, call me Melia. No formalities are needed here."

Avalia hiccuped and nodded.

"How many of the Colony 3 survivors took part in this? Was it all of them? Or just a few?"

"I...I think I remember a group of fifteen, twenty maybe. I was told that there were forty of them in total."

So not all of them. _That doesn't mean they don't all feel similarly towards High Entia._

"Just one last question, Avalia, if you will bear with me." Avalia nodded and Melia continued, "If we were to find these people, what would you have me do?"

The High Entia woman sniffled and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then looked at Melia, wearing an expression of guilt. "They took my husband from me. I know I should want to bring them to justice, but all I want is them dead."

"That is a completely understandable reaction. Many in your position would also wish for revenge. You should not feel guilty about that."

"I just cannot find it in myself to be the bigger person."

"If it brings you comfort, I felt the same way after my father was killed. I wanted to go after the person who did it and make him suffer."

"And did you get him?"

"No, he fell to his death. We had decided to let him go as a show of mercy."

"Yourself and Sir Dunban?" Avalia asked, curious.

Silently, the Empress nodded. Mumkhar had not only taken her father, but also Fiora. Or at least, that is what everyone had supposed at the time. Melia remembered a conversation she and Dunban had had on the Fallen Arm after Mumkhar had finally been defeated. Both had confessed to eternal scars left by Mumkhar's violence. However, Melia could see Dunban was deeply wounded, having placed his trust in the man, only to see it turn false.

The memory squeezed at her heart. Remembering the pain on his face made her want to go look for him.

But she couldn't. She shouldn't.

"Did it make you feel better? When he died?"

Avalia's questions broke through her reverie.

"...no. Because my father was still gone."

Avalia nodded, contemplating.

"I promise I will get justice for you and for our people. But as Empress I have many things to consider and I may not be able to create the perfect solution. But I want you to know that I empathize." Her eyes pierced straight into Avalia's, conveying the seriousness of her words.

Avalia smiled in response. "I understand."

Placing her teacup on the cart, Melia rose from her seat and took Avalia's hands once more. "Thank you for answering my questions. I know it wasn't easy, but I deeply appreciate your doing so. You are a brave woman, Avalia. Please know, you will always have my ear."

"And thank you, Melia. You have been so kind to me."

As Melia exited, she wasn't sure what to demand in her conversation with Mayor Laden. From Avalia's story and Mayor Laden's account, it was clear that only a certain group of Homs was to blame. She couldn't exactly cut ties with the entire race (especially not when the High Entia economy would eventually require treaties for trade outside of the Eryth Sea). But she could not ignore the negligence of the Colony 9 government, nor the brutality wielded by their "guests". No, something needed to be done. Melia just wasn't quite sure what yet.

* * *

It was evening when Dunban returned to the villa, having been out and about all day. In the morning after his conversation with Fiora, he had gone directly to the cabinet chamber to intercept Melia after the meeting. Unfortunately, she had headed to her next meeting only seconds before his arrival. And Kiefer, who noticed Dunban was unoccupied, wrangled him into preparations for the re-vote the following day. Much of it involved setting up for the new format: the single voting station in the Great Hall. There were to be four one person voting booths, each monitored by a cabinet team member. A single lockbox would house all of the votes, cutting down the chances of misplacing one of many. Kiefer needed to also make security preparations, to avoid another incident of thievery.

As he passed through the gardens and under the archway into the villa, he saw Melia walking towards him from the East wing, James and Elrich not far behind. Goosebumps popped up over his arms as he stopped, watching as she imminently approached. There was a somber look on her face, which quickly disappeared when she caught sight of him.

"Dunban. Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well, Melia. How are you?"

"Finishing preparations for the re-vote tomorrow. I want to make sure there will be no errors this time around."

It seemed like a perfectly normal conversation on the surface, filled with small talk to avoid potential awkward subjects. But it felt much different. The tension floated between and around them, binding them together in their own space. He wanted to cross to her and take her hands in his own. He wanted to ask her again how she was, and hope she would answer truthfully. But she wouldn't. She had closed herself off from him.

The pause between them lingered too long and James cleared his throat. "Empress."

"Right." She straightened her back and clasped her hands in front of her. "If you will excuse me, I am headed towards the upper nursery."

"May I accompany you?"

"...of course." She turned and started out of the villa, back into the garden.

Dunban fell into step beside her and said casually, "I saw those notes from the Soothsayer Kavar this morning."

He watched as her jaw tightened. "Yes. It is unfortunate that those are circulating."

"How long?"

"Five days."

_That was after she left Colony 9._

"Do you have any leads on who it is?"

"Not at the moment. But I have someone looking into it."

"Tyrea?" He guessed, his voice just above a whisper.

She didn't answer at first, keeping her eyes in front of her, But after a moment, she nodded. "How did you know?"

"I ran into her the other evening on my walk. I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not when she said she was working for you."

As they reached the outer edge of the garden, a teleporter at the end of the row glowed a soft green in the evening light. Melia turned and gestured to him. "Here we are."

"Ladies first."

An eyebrow shot up but she turned and disappeared into the teleporter. He followed her, feeling the rush of wind circling around his body as he disappeared from the garden and was transported to a small area. It was half the size of his suite, but filled wall to wall with flora. As Dunban stepped off the teleporter, he looked around, amazed by the vast array of plants and flowers that grew in the planters. Many of the flowers dazzled under the blue-tinted light, as if aware they were being watched. The smell in the air was sweet and aromatic, but not overpowering. There was something innately serene about the space, and it made Dunban want to ask Melia about it.

And then it all went dark.

"Melia?" He called out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He could hear her footfalls as she ambled over to him. As his eyes began to adjust to the dark, he could see the outline of her body, just a few inches from his. "Perhaps the power for the lights has drained. Let's go down and see." She walked over to the teleporter, but there was no soft green light emanating from it. It was completely swallowed in the darkness. "Oh no..." The Empress stepped onto the teleporter, but there was no recognition. No movement.

It was completely dead.

"It looks like we're stuck here until someone turns on the power," Dunban said.

In the darkness, he could see her nod as she stepped off the offline teleporter. He watched her as she moved to the other side of the room, and stood against the glass of the window. If he wanted an opportunity to speak with her uninterrupted, now was the time. Because they were stuck in this room together for who knows how long.


	17. Heat

Melia stared at the twinkling stars in the night sky, futilely attempting to calm herself. Desperately, she tried to concentrate on the dark city below, filling her head with hypotheses about the why of the power outage. But each one evaporated quickly, replaced by the reminder of her reality. Here she was, in a darkened room – a darkened, _tiny_ room – with Dunban, a figure whose presence generated a hurricane of emotions within her, none of which she wished to sort through. This seemingly trapped situation was one she had gone out of her way to avoid these past two days.

_This current situation is no different than last night when he came to the suite._

And yet it was.

It felt entirely different. There was no telling how long they would be stuck in the room. No way of knowing if help were on the way. And ultimately, no chance of avoiding him or any sensitive topics that could arise in an exchange. Conversation between them was already no less strained, no less awkward since his apology last night. In fact, perhaps it made their situation even worse; the gulf between them widened with each word and glance.

"I suppose the ether furnaces are malfunctioning," Dunban said, breaking the fragile silence. He joined her at the window, but stood quite a few inches away, as if aware of the unseen boundary that divided them.

"That is certainly one explanation." Melia agreed, compelling herself to continue the discussion cordially. It would be best to keep conversation to the matters at hand, and at a minimum. She forced her mind to churn through possibilities about the blackout as she stared into the darkness, avoiding his gaze.

"What other scenarios do you have in mind?"

Observing the scene below, Melia made a few mental notes before responding. "The entire city is dark, which means it isn't a single sector of ether furnaces. It is possible that there is an issue in the main conduit between the ether receptor and the various sectors."

"The main conduit connected between the city and the ether plant?"

"Yes. Or..." she trailed off, her mind jumping ahead a few paces and spiraling on the worst-case scenario. Her muscles tensed. She didn't like thinking about the possibility. Her stomach churned.

"Or what, Melia?"

His voice was soft, and she heard the caress of his tongue in his words. A shiver ran up her spine; she liked the way her name sounded in his mouth.

_Focus._

"Or something has happened at the ether plant."

"I thought that if there were any issues at the plant, back up generators would automatically come online and mitigate power failures to the city."

Melia swallowed as the gears in her mind rotated and clicked; heat rose in her cheeks. Was it getting hotter in the nursery? "Yes, that's true. But if someone were to override the system, they could shut the ether plant off entirely, which would shut power off to the city."

"I assume that override is gated by security codes."

She nodded. "Only myself, Shalen, and Jarrack have that level of access."

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead as Melia felt her dread grow inside of her, like a disease spreading like a wildfire. This was no freak occurrence, no random accident. It was too much of a coincidence. Especially when Jarrack had resigned only hours ago. Had the entire thing with Shalen been a distraction? Was he using that to cover his tracks in sabotaging the election? _But he couldn't have hidden the box if he were arguing with Shalen._

Her mind stopped in its tracks as she put the pieces together.

_He isn't working alone._

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I think...Jarrack is the one who has been sabotaging me. And I think someone is helping him."

She could hear the edge of alarm in Dunban's voice when he asked, "How do you know?"

"He resigned this morning from the cabinet. And when he left, he was furious."

"Why did he resign?"

"The reason, if it is to be believed, is a matter of the heart." She proceeded to inform him about the love triangle gone wrong between Jarrack, Shalen, and Bozatrox. Every word she spoke, she doubted its validity.

Dunban was silent for a moment and then said, "It's a valid theory, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. I think Jarrack was telling the truth."

Melia's eyes widened in shock, and a surge of elation rose within her. But she knew better than to get her hopes up. "Really? How do you know this? Are you sure?"

"I cannot be sure but I do know that Bozatrox and Jarrack were corresponding, though this was right before the Fall. She was one of the Machina we met in the outpost in the Mechonics Field. I remember when Shulk and I came across her on the Fallen Arm, she had found a letter in a bottle from our friend Jarrack."

Melia searched her memory in vain, but could not remember the woman he spoke of. But at least this anecdote provided some comfort. There was a possibility that Jarrack's motivations did lie with this woman, and with nothing sinister towards herself. It made her feel safer, even if that meant the villain – or villains – were still out there. It was a selfish thought, but she permitted it.

"There's no use in making guesses and worrying about it now. We're stuck here until the furnaces come back on."

Melia nodded, but her mind continued to ruminate on the puzzle that was Jarrack. She had come to like the Homs Entia man. He was a curious individual, always having a new set of analyses to share from his latest ether experiment. He seemed more interested in science than in human interactions. Could he really be working against her? Even if Dunban's story were true, the dalliance between Jarrack and Bozatrox may have ended months ago, and the Homs Entian man continued to use it as a cover story.

Gradually, the Empress pushed the thoughts aside. Dunban was right: there was no point in getting herself worked up about the matter. She couldn't action on it any more than she could escape the room in that instant. Exhaustion forced anxiety to quiet and the conspiracy theories ebbed away into the recesses of her overactive mind.

Silence settled between the Homs and the Homs Entia. It felt awkward, as if it were watching to see who would make the first move. It blared in her ears, baiting her to shatter it. Something in her did want to broach the sensitive subject, but she knew better. The Empress could not allow herself the opportunity. Would not. Instead, she walked away from the window towards one of the planters and knelt to smell the flowers.

"It's getting warm in here. I assume the climate control is offline as well?"

"Unfortunately so." She replied. The woman could feel beads of sweat start to accumulate on her chest and back under her blouse. Certainly not ideal places. Carefully, she removed her blue blazer, folding it neatly before setting it down next to the planter. She most definitely did not need the extra coverage right now, magicked or not.

"At least we won't run out of air."

She turned to see him smiling ruefully gesturing to the plants, his face illuminated by the moonlight. Casually, he brushed a few droplets of sweat from his forehead. An image flashed before her eyes: Dunban shirtless in the fields. His muscles rippled under the blaring light of the sun as he worked. Heat rose in her already warm cheeks at the images playing in her brain.

_Stop._

Quickly, she turned her face back towards the darkness and said hastily, "The flora in here are mostly of the rainforest nature. They came from the High Entia city on the Bionis' elbow and are now extinct in the wild."

"How did you preserve them?"

"My mother collected the seeds herself and created this sanctuary. Many of the plants have medicinal properties. Some of the flowers too, but most of those are just pleasant to look at." Thinking of her mother, she felt the familiar sense of longing that tugged at her heart. "Coming here and taking care of her plants is one of the few ways I can honor her memory."

He nodded, solemn. "Fiora told me that you did not find any of your mother's family amongst the Colony 3 refugees. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was probably for the better." This was a gateway conversation to things she had no interest in speaking of. Even after her discussion with Avalia, Melia still had no ideas on how to tackle it without disappointing her constituents or the High Entia's diplomatic relationships. Her mind flashed to the elderly man she'd spoken with while visiting Colony 9. He'd had a few stories to share with her about her mother, and she'd been so grateful to hear them. But now, her mind forced her to entertain the thought if he had been one of Avalia's tormenters. A combination of horror and shame rolled through her body. She'd been so eager to hear anything about her mother. Had she missed the signs of their prejudice? Had she not been blindsided, would she have noticed any suspicious behavior, and possibly saved the lives of Mikau and Talon? The bubble of stress and regret burst, leaving weariness in its wake. It was all too much to sort through. And with the heat, too overwhelming.

Trails of sweat ran down her back, causing her blouse to stick to her. Standing, Melia actively rolled the sleeves up on her blouse, exposing her forearms. It was a small relief; the air was cloying. Desperately, she wanted to loosen the top two buttons of her collar, but was painfully conscious of how that would appear to her companion.

He, unperturbed, had removed his jacket and stood now in a white tunic, its sleeves cut off at the shoulders. Even in the moonlight, she could see his muscular form under the white cloth. The way he carried himself...there was something mesmerizing about it. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Dunban met gaze and smiled. She didn't smile back, but she didn't look away as her heart thumped in her chest. Here they were, forced together. It seemed fate had intervened, no matter how much she had endeavored to circumvent it. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, some more pleasant than the others, but she couldn't allow herself the opportunity. She'd already allowed herself to be distracted once, she couldn't let it happen again.

Silently, Melia moved to the left window, placing her hands against the glass, her thoughts running amok. It wouldn't create a distraction if she asked. She just wanted closure. Surely it would be best to procure the information she needed in order to stop the constant speculation. That way, she could move forward and devote all mental energies to her tasks as Empress.

But, the woman knew that this reasoning was just an excuse. An excuse to satisfy her curiosity. _And curiosity killed the cat._

_But satisfaction brought it back._

"Dunban...why did you come back? To Alcamoth?"

Silence. It was deafening. Her pulse raced as she pulled at the collar of her blouse, nervously undoing the very top button, ignoring ingrained rules of decency and propriety.

"Because I wanted to help you."

"Why? You could have stayed in Colony 9."

"I knew there was more work to be done. Not just in restoring the city, but also in bringing peace to the High Entia. You said so yourself when we parted."

"Well, my people are forever grateful for your service. It is very selfless of you to lend your time and energy to us when your skills could be utilized elsewhere."

"It's not entirely selfless. I came back because I wanted to see you."

 _What?_ Her heart skipped a beat and then hit the ground running.

She turned to face him. "Why?"

"Because...I didn't like how things were left between us. For one, I wanted to make amends, as I said last night." He began to walk towards her.

"You had business to take care of and I needed to come back to Alcamoth. There is nothing more to the matter."

"We both know that's not true. I was not a true friend to you and I apologized for that."

"And I've accepted that apology. But to what else do you refer?"

"That conversation we had on the balcony. The night of the party."

"And?" She swallowed; her throat was dry.

Dunban raised an eyebrow and said, "It was more than a friendly conversation. Wouldn't you agree?" He closed the distance between them, stopping only a few feet in front of her.

"Of course. It was a battle of wits." She looked straight into his brown eyes, unyielding, though she felt the tremble in her voice. The heat was growing to be too much. It was getting harder for her to concentrate.

"I don't believe that's all it was, Melia. And I don't think you believe that either."

He resumed walking towards her. Adrenaline flushed through her veins. Now, he was only an arm's length away.

_Too close._

"Even if what you say is true, what does it matter? Would you have come back to Alcamoth had things with the Colony 3 survivors ended up differently?"

It stopped him right in his tracks. Melia bit her tongue, instantly regretting the question, but it was too late. She'd crossed the line they had so carefully walked along. The subtext hung in the hot air between them, unwilling to be ignored.

Silence bellowed in her ears and she watched him as he turned his face into the darkness. Without seeing his face, she couldn't catch the slightest glimmer of his thoughts. A lump grew in her throat. She wanted to wrap her arms around her sides and squeeze her eyes shut. She wanted to run to the darkest corner and hide. Anything to temper the excruciating anticipation. It was agonizing, the wait. But she stood her ground, and awaited his response.

Finally, Dunban turned back to face her. "I don't know what you know about my relationship with Senara. I gather Fiora shared some of our history with you." He shook his head and continued, "I won't deny that I needed to see if she was alive. And when I realized that she was alive, I allowed myself to be taken by a childish fantasy. That we could pick up where we left off. But the truth is, I mourned her years ago. With her death, I was forced to reflect on the good and bad of our relationship. Even had things turned out differently, I know it would have only been a matter of time when it would become unavoidably apparent that Senara and I are wrong for each other."

Melia exhaled quietly. Her lungs decompressed and her chest loosened. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath.

"If I had truly wished to reengage in a relationship with Senara, I would have devoted all my energy to it. But, even after you left Colony 9, I didn't stop thinking about you."

Her heart fluttered but the heat filled her throat, rendering her speechless.

Determined, he took one more step towards her. Now, there were only inches between their bodies. "Melia, I will be frank with you. I enjoyed our time together and getting to know the bit of you that you were willing to share with me last month. And I would like to know more about you."

The Homs Entia remained silent, hesitant. She did not trust herself to speak just yet.

"If that is not something you desire, tell me and I will respect your decision."

He fell silent, awaiting her response. Her heart thudded in her chest, threatening to explode from her body. What could she say?

"As Empress, I am beholden to my people."

"I am not asking the Empress. I am asking Melia."

"They must be one and the same."

"Then why did you ask me why I came back?"

Suddenly, white light filled her vision, momentarily blinding her. The Empress clamped shut her eyes and after a few moments, slowly reopened them. Fluorescent light illuminated the previously darkened nursery. A rumbling was heard overhead and cool air breezed into the room, prickling the back of her neck. The power was back on.

Blinking several times, Melia looked up at Dunban, who was also adjusting his vision. The blaring light shined harshly down upon them, scrutinizing the close proximity of their bodies.

He took a step backward, the heat between them dissolving. But in a low voice, as his eyes pierced into hers, he said, "You don't need to answer now. Tell me when you decide."

Clearing his throat, Dunban eyed James and Elrich, who had miraculously appeared by the teleporter. Melia turned scarlet and quickly redid the button on her collar. How long had they been standing there?

"Have a good evening, Empress." Without another glance towards her, Dunban went to pick up his coat, strode towards the teleporter, and, after a nod to the guards, disappeared.

Melia stared at the spot where he departed, her pulse beginning to slow. Already the Homs Entia felt bereft of his presence as she forced herself to roll down the sleeves of her blouse, calming the tremors in her hands. But her mind reeled, trying to make sense of it all. Never had she expected this outcome. Was it a dream? An illusion carefully weaved by the heat inside the room, taking inspiration from her taboo fantasies?

But she knew it was not. She knew in her bones that everything he said was real and true. Dunban was a man of honor and not one to weave deception. He had laid his cards out on the table, and now he awaited for her to do the same.

But what would her answer be?

Deep in her heart, she knew what the answer was. At least, the answer that she wanted to give to him.

But could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter.


	18. Clues

After the encounter in the nursery, there was little doubt in Dunban's mind that sleep would not come easily this night. Everything he said to Melia replayed over and over in his brain. He didn't regret it, but he was uneasy about waiting for her response. There was no indication of what she would say, how she would answer. And that unnerved him. The unknown, the possibility of a yes or no loomed over him as he strode through the Villa courtyard under the brightly lit moon.

But he knew better than to ruminate over the situation. The ball was no longer in his court; it was out of his hands. What he needed was a distraction to pull his focus. Getting to the bottom of the cause of the blackout was a good place to start. It was easy to find a distraction as he teleported down into the Great Hall and weaved his way through the crowd of confused and unnerved High Entia. The Homs man was certain Kiefer would be assembling a team to go and investigate the ether plant. Just as Dunban rounded the corner toward the cabinet chamber, he saw the Homs Entia walking towards him, accompanied by Shalen and Songya.

"We're heading for the ether plant," Kiefer said without introduction.

Dunban nodded and fell into step with them. "Any ideas on what caused the outage?"

"A few."

Dunban waited for Kiefer to explain, but none came. He gave him a side glance. Kiefer's mouth was folded into a grim line, and his eyebrows knitted together. He was worried, which was most certainly not a good sign.

"I fear Jarrack may have done something," Shalen stated as they headed for the shuttle hanger.

"Is such an action in line with his character?" Dunban asked.

"I don't know. I've always thought him to be a reasonable man..."

And yet, when people were at their worst, they were capable of a great many things that normally would be unfitting.

"We'll just have to wait until we can survey the damage."

Without further conversation, the four boarded the shuttle and flew out to the ether plant. It was a quiet night in the Eryth Sea; the winds were still, making it an easy and smooth trip. A half an hour later, the shuttle touched down at the facility. At first glance, nothing seemed out of place. Yellow lights sparkled up and down the towers, indicating their functioning status. All of the towering furnaces hummed; the windmills on the ether towers rotated in sync. There was no apparent damage insight.

"Spread out. Let's see what we find." Kiefer directed.

They split in four different directions, and Dunban headed to the northeastern portion of the plant. He took a cursory glance at the control pad by the tower, but saw nothing amiss. The panel brightly showed the diagnostics of the tower: everything was performing as normal. He circled around the tower to see if there was any sort of damage. But none was visible; the pristine silvery metal glinted in the golden lights of the ether plant. Carefully, he went to open the control panel on the tower and examined the mass of wires entangled together and connected into the tower's electrical board.

_Nothing._

As far as Dunban could tell, this was no evidence of any mechanical or electrical failure. In fact, it appeared that all of the systems seemed to be operating optimally.

"I've got something."

Dunban walked over to where Shalen stood at the plant's central control panel. Her hands were shaking as they moved across the keys. The screen shifted from one frame to another, and another. She stopped after flipping through a few panels and gasped.

"What is it?" Kiefer demanded.

"It...it looks like Jarack's code was used for a system shutdown an hour ago."

 _Melia was right._ Dunban's brow creased. Perhaps Jarrack after all was the saboteur.

"That makes sense with everything we've found. Or "not found" since nothing's broken." Songya shrugged.

"I'm going to take a look around the outer area. See if Jarrack left anything." Dunban headed back towards the helipad and then down the hill, underneath the ether plant. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he scanned the area. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he wanted to be sure there wasn't a piece of evidence missing simply due to carelessness.

As he passed underneath the plant to the other side of the knoll, his eyes caught sight of a strange marking on the outer wall. He took a step and looked closer. It wasn't a stain of ether fluid or irregularity in the metal of the wall. The red shined in the moonlight. It was blood.

"I don't know whose it is."

He whirled around, hand on the knife at his waist. "Tyrea."

"I came here as soon as the power went out."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing but this. Whoever's blood this is lost quite a bit. Not sure if they would still be alive."

His muscles tensed. Was there another dead body out there? Was it Jarrack's? Or someone else?

"Whoever did this covered their tracks. Expertly. We won't find any clues here."

He turned to look at the blood on the wall.

"This was planned. In advance."

"Everything seems to point to that."

"Why would they need to knock out power in the city?"

"That is the question."

"But what did they–" he began as he turned around and stopped. She was gone. Now, he stood alone on the grassy hill, sifting through the thoughts in his mind. An image of Melia came unbidden to him.

His heart clenched.

What danger had been created in the darkness? Could he find it before any harm befell her?

* * *

When Dunban arrived back in the city, he went straight towards Melia's quarters. While his intention was to only focus on the discovery he'd made at the ether plant, he needed to see her face. To know that she was safe.

But when he arrived at the suite, it was deserted.

The door was open and a breeze wafted through, causing the open door to drift back and forth. "Melia?"

He stepped into the door frame, and stopped, startled. The room was in shambles. Furniture was overturned, books and papers littered the floor. Drawers were ripped out of the desks and dressers. Someone had come in, looking for something.

But no Melia.

Dunban raced into the bedroom. Sheets were crumpled into a pile next to the bed. More drawers had been pulled from their places. Clothing was strewn across the bed. Without hesitation, he headed into the washroom, but there was no one there. The suite was empty; devoid of all life.

He could feel the knots in his stomach as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Sir Dunban!"

He stopped and turned to see Serenity striding toward him wearing an expression of anxiety. "Where is Melia?"

"I was just coming to find you–"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes. Her guards have removed her to a secret location."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you saw that someone broke into her suite during the blackout. She's no longer safe there."

He definitely did not like the sound of that.

"Any leads on who did it?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, none."

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Even I don't know that, Sir Dunban. For tonight, she is to be kept in this secret location, in case the intruder decides to return with the hope of confronting Melia."

_And possibly kill her._

"Was anything taken?"

Serenity shifted from side to side. Something had been taken. The Homs Entia looked toward the ground and said in a low voice, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone..."

His patience was wearing thin, though he knew Serenity was only doing what she was ordered. "Serenity, I'm not going to share this information unless Melia wishes it. But if I'm to figure out who is responsible, I need to have all of the facts."

Serenity nodded and bit her lip. After a moment, she hesitated and whispered, "The scepter."

"What?"

"The Scepter of Heaven. It's gone."

This was the first he was hearing of this Scepter. The way Serenity talked about it gave him clear indication that this was a very important artifact to the High Entia.

"Why would someone take it?"

"Because if anyone finds out, if the public learns of its disappearance...they could dethrone her."

* * *

With Melia gone and Serenity needing to tend to last-minute preparations for the re-vote, Dunban was at a loss for resources. He went back to the Villa to find Fiora and Shulk, but they were nowhere to be seen. They may have been grounded due to the blackout, and were flying back from their day surveying. All in all, he had no idea where to begin looking. Frustrated, he went to bed, his mind unable to quiet.

After a sleepless night, he rose early to try and intercept Melia before the election proceedings began, but his efforts were foiled. She was unavailable, already setting the stage for the re-vote. Feeling useless, he accompanied Shulk and Fiora out to their next survey station. But his mind would not rest. Internally, he combed over the little evidence he had in his mind, trying to see if there was a clue he may have missed. But to no avail.

They returned in the afternoon, as the polls closed. Hastily, they made their way to the cabinet chamber, just as the votes were being counted. The room was a flurry of activity; various groups were stationed around the room, going through stacks of votes. Counting and recounting for both accuracy and precision.

Melia was on the opposite side of the room, speaking in a low voice to Serenity. She glanced over at the newcomers and he caught her eye, but she quickly turned back to her assistant. He wanted to know if she was okay. How she was feeling since the break-in, but couldn't see a way to engage her in conversation. But he could see the wandering eyes and the rigidity in her shoulders; she was agitated.

A few hours later, in front of an eager and impatient crowd, Melia stood and announced the winners of the election. Dunban watched her, standing resolute, as if nothing was wrong. He had to hand it to her: she was a good actress when she needed to be. But that didn't surprise him: she had been born to be Empress after all. The cheers from the crowd brought a small smile to her lips, and she invited the winners to come to the stage.

As she stepped off the stage, he watched her disappear into the darkness, followed by James and Elrich. This was a victory for her: the re-vote happened without incident. The People's Council was now an official body. She had every reason to celebrate, but he knew that she would not, could not.

Because the darkness was closing in.

* * *

That evening, he headed back to the ether plant, this time with Fiora and Shulk. Clouds filled the sky, though the moon's light peeked through the cover as their shuttle touched down at the ether plant. A small ray of hope; that he missed something previously that could now be discovered.

"What are we looking for?" Shulk asked as they descended the ramp from their shuttle.

"Anything that would give us a clue as to who was injured and why. Or who was responsible for the blackout."

"You don't think it was Jarrack?" Fiora asked.

"I don't want to rule out any possibility."

Silently, they split up and began to comb the floating island. The minutes rolled by as the three scoured the plant and the small wilderness beneath. As Dunban explored the small terrain for a third time, he stopped by the edge, looking down into the depths. There was a small indent in the cliff. In the darkness, he could barely make out a strange shape hunched over. It could be a rock, or just a member of the wildlife, but something in his gut said take a closer look. He tried to shine his flashlight over it, but the light didn't stretch to that depth.

"Fiora! Shulk! Back to the shuttle."

"Did you find something?" Fiora yelled as she jogged over to him, Shulk not far behind.

"I think so."

They boarded the shuttle and took off, rounding the plant and slowly descending. As they neared the indentation, Shulk powered on the lights and shone them on the cliff's edge.

Dunban felt his stomach drop. The shape he had seen was that of a High Entia, bound and gagged.

"Can you get us closer?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," Shulk said as he rotated the shuttle so that it was right next to the cliff's edge. Without waiting, Dunban opened the door and jumped onto the cliff's edge.

"Jarrack?"

The High Entia struggled to look up at him. His face was black and blue with bruises. Dried trails of blood ran down the sides of his face, most likely from a wound on the top of his head. Quickly, Dunban pulled the gag from his mouth. Jarrack gasped and began to cough. Fiora, appearing at Dunban's side, undid the restraints on Jarrack's hands and handed him a canteen of water. Earnestly, Jarrack took it from her and drank, only stopping once to breathe. Once the contents were emptied did he take a deep breath and truly register their presence.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"What happened?" Dunban questioned.

Fiora gave him a sharp look, which he ignored. He wanted answers as quickly as possible.

"I...I'm not sure. I came back to the plant to do some maintenance. Then someone hit me in the back of the head. I came to and I was bound. The person wanted my codes to shut down the plant. I tried not to give it to them but..." he trailed off.

"Did you see your attacker?"

"No."

_Dammit!_

"But whoever it was used a voice scrambler."

"What's that?" Fiora asked.

"It's a device that can distort the sound of your voice."

"So, that means you probably know who it was. I mean, why else would they want to hide their voice?" She said, looking at her brother.

Dunban nodded. The logic was sound. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the attacker? Did they say why they were doing this? What they were after?"

Jarrack closed his eyes. After a few moments, he shook his head. "No, nothing. But whoever it was was pretty mad. I did hear them say 'she should be the one doing this', or something to that effect."

"Let's get you back to the city to a healer," Fiora said as she and Dunban helped Jarrack to his feet.

_She should be the one doing this._

What did that mean? Did that mean that it was a team of two, not just one person working against Melia? And one of them was a woman? That would make sense. One person to turn out the power, the other to steal the scepter. It wasn't a clear clue, but it was one more piece to the puzzle.

* * *

That night when he returned to his room in the villa, Dunban could feel the exhaustion weighing down on his shoulders. The lack of sleep the evening before coupled with the stress of the days had taken its toll. It had been a long couple weeks and his instincts told him that they were only going to get longer. And worse. Things always got worse before they got better.

As his head hit the pillow, the Homs felt began to process, once again, the possible identity of the saboteur, or saboteurs as it now seemed. If one of them was female, it could be either Shalen, Songya or Miriall. None of them appeared to have any ill will towards Melia. Nor could he discern any motivation. But before he could dive into the male members of the cabinet, sleep pulled him under, forcing him to rest.

The next morning, Dunban rose, washed, and dressed quickly with the intention to find Melia and discuss his findings with her. Just as he was about to leave the suite, he noticed something sticking out from under the door.

Another pamphlet.

His blood went cold. Hesitantly, he reached down to pick it up. His eyes scanned the paper. He clenched his jaw.

The headline screamed: "EMPRESS LOSES SCEPTER. DOES SHE HAVE THE RIGHT TO RULE ANYMORE?"

Dunban crumpled the paper into a ball in his fist, feeling its coarse texture against his palm. Anger flashed through him, hot. He had to figure out who was doing all of this, and fast.

But the damage was done: the truth was out.

And Melia was a walking target.


	19. Choices

When Melia awoke the morning following the election – the successful election, she had to remind herself, though her heart did not relish the fact as she ought to – the Empress knew she needed to prepare herself for the possibility of impeachment in the coming days. _Impeachment_. The word itself was foreign to her. Only in the histories, hundreds of years ago, had there been any instances of a monarch stepping away from the throne. And yet, here she was. The thought of her dethronement was completely ludicrous, but she knew the reality was far from that. The power of belief led people to do foolish things. It seemed so unreal, this bleak future that loomed over her, as she lay in bed, listening to the birds chirping outside her window. She sighed, taking a deep breath in and out, feeling her chest relax. Here in bed, she was safe from the outside world. She'd like to keep it that way, if only for a few moments longer. _The calm before the storm._

Gradually, her mind drifted, examining the past year of her tenure as Empress. After the Fall, she had successfully reunited her people in Alcamoth. Provided for their basic needs of food, shelter, and water in a matter of days. And with the help of those who would become her Cabinet members, she began a series of public works to bring her people out of poverty and back to a humane standard of living.

Had all of the work she'd accomplished been for naught? With the disappearance of the Scepter of Heaven, was she to be ousted before her work was finished? Before she brought peace to her people, as her father had ordered? Then who would lead?

_Maybe they would benefit from another ruler._

She frowned and covered her face with her hands. The voice of doubt. Not that it was unknown to her. The entire conflict with the saboteur would not exist if another were seated on the throne. And it was this battle in the shadows that was the cause of much turmoil in the High Entian community these days. Perhaps there were someone instead of herself more suited for the task at hand, to bring normalcy and unity back to the High Entia.

_Kallian._

The name hit her like a brick and she felt the anguish wash over her. The Empress rolled onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut. No, she couldn't go there, though the memories of her regal, intelligent, and insightful brother flooded through her mind. If she did, she may not muster the strength to get out of bed (as difficult as it was already). _No_. Holding her breath, Melia tensed her body and curled up into a ball, folding in on herself. The Homs Entia blocked out all thoughts, concentrating on the chirping of the birds. _4, 3, 2, 1._ She released. Slowly, she stretched out her legs and wrapped her arms around her waist. Taking a deep breath in and out, Melia felt the tidal wave of emotion ebb away, and her body resumed its natural state of anxiety and hypervigilance.

The grandfather clock in the next room chimed; the full, harmonic tones reached her ears and Melia groaned into her pillow. It was time to rise and start the day. An inner dread seeped through her veins and traveled throughout her body as she walked into the washroom and engaged in her morning routine. She knew it was only a matter of time before the news broke about the missing Scepter. How would she answer the question of whether it was truly gone? Would she tell the truth? Or lie? She snorted as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Of course, she couldn't lie. That would be a terrible mistake. But the path of honesty was fully burdensome as well. _Which is worse?_ On one hand, if she were found in the lie, she would lose the trust of the people and all credibility, but it would keep her on the throne possibly until she found the Scepter. On the other hand, if she told the truth, those that believed in the power of the Scepter would think her right to rule had been revoked, and would crusade to choose a new leader.

Neither option was attractive, to say the least.

Disgruntled, the High Entia finished dressing in a lavender button-down blouse and gray slacks, noticing on her way out that she'd taken a longer time than usual to get ready. _Lack of sleep and preoccupation._ _There isn't enough time to sit and breakfast with Nae'ell this morning._ Guilty, she met James and Elrich at the door. There was no helping it; she'd stop by, give her apologies and head straight for the Cabinet meeting.

About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at Nae'ell's room and knocked. The door opened and the dark-haired woman greeted her, a smile apparent in her bright blue eyes. "I'm still not used to you coming to see me. I have to admit it's a nice change."

"I apologize for my lateness. It was harder to rise this morning, and unfortunately, I have no time for breakfast as the Cabinet meeting starts in the next ten minutes. I sincerely apologize."

"Oh, stop that. It's not a problem. Not at all. I'm glad you got some extra sleep." She stopped, hesitated, and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, my dear, have you seen this?" Nae'ell held up a pamphlet at eye level. The words at the top of the page jumped out at Melia and her heart skipped a beat. Cautiously, the Homs Entia took the paper into her hands and read the entire text.

The story was out. There was no chance of her keeping the missing Scepter a secret.

"Is it true?" Nae'ell asked.

Melia was silent. She had to make a choice. But in her heart, she knew it wasn't really a choice. She could never lie to her people.

"Yes, it's true. The Scepter was stolen from my suite during the blackout."

Nae'ell gasped. "How awful!"

"I had hoped to keep this secret, but it seems that this Soothsayer is out for my blood."

Nae'ell narrowed her eyes, her gaze thoughtful. "Melia, I want you to consider something. Have you thought this could be a good thing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everything with this soothsayer and supposed saboteur, well, it's quite frankly gotten out of hand. Public opinion is turning against you, no matter what you do, even when you believe it's best for the people. But maybe stepping down is best. For yourself. For everyone."

Melia narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. "I thank you for your honesty in this situation. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to the Cabinet Chamber."

"Oh, don't be sore. I was just trying to be helpful. I see how much pain this is causing you." Nae'ell sighed and reached out to squeeze Melia's shoulder. "You know I just want what's best."

Melia exhaled and shook her head. "I know. I won't lie to you. The thought...has occurred to me. That perhaps the High Entia people would be better of without me." The sounds of a clock's chime came from within Nae'ell's suite. "Oh goodness. I need to go."

"Let me walk with you." Nae'ell said, locking the door behind her. They fell into step, Nae'ell linking arms with the Empress, and asked, "What will you do?"

"I will continue minding my responsibilities as Empress."

"What if the People's Council demands you to step down?"

"Until the people vote for my removal, I shall continue doing my duty."

"Well, you're very brave. I'm not sure if it's smart, but you have always been stubborn, like your brother." Nae'ell looked at Melia and smirked. "Any more progress in identifying this villain?"

Melia hesitated before responding, "No, but I fear I am certain it is a member of the Cabinet."

"What? No, I can't believe that. How could you even believe that?"

"I cannot ignore the evidence."

"Which is?"

But Melia didn't have a chance to respond. Upon reaching the Cabinet Chamber, the two women were intercepted by Camar, who had a look of eagerness on his usually stern face. "Your Highness, I need to speak with you."

"What is it, Camar?" Melia answered. Camar looked at Nae'ell suspiciously but Melia said, "It's alright. You can speak in front of Nae'ell."

He cast another furtive glance before saying, "What the Soothsayer said is true, right?"

She did not take kindly to his outright assumption that the slander was true, but Melia nodded, steadying herself for a possible attack.

"I know how to find the Scepter."

Her heart thudded to a stop.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you could find the Scepter?"

"Yes," he beamed, the smugness reaching his eyes.

"How?" Melia struggled to keep the waver from her voice. She couldn't allow herself to hope. Not just yet.

"As you know, the Scepter is imbued with ether, and thus emits a field of ether around itself. It's ancient, so its ether signature has changed dramatically over the years due to weather patterns, erosion, decay, I don't need to go into it. However, this aging process means the signature can be differentiated from other organisms and devices that currently exist. Once I tune my instruments properly, I will be able to locate it."

A surge of hope rose within Melia. _If it were true_ –

"You sound quite confident for something that's just theory." Nae'ell interrupted.

"Why shouldn't I be? It is sound and in accordance with the laws of science and nature. I will be able to formulate the necessary algorithms needed to identify and locate the ether signature."

"But the Scepter is gone. How will you know what it's ether signature is? How will you know what to look for?"

"I will take samples from its case in the throne room to see if there are any leftover ether distortions. I can use these to create a very similar identity matrix."

"And what if you get nothing from those samples? Don't incur false hope. The Empress has enough to worry about. She doesn't need someone putting his nose where it doesn't belong."

"I _will_ help her highness recover the Scepter."

Before Nae'ell opened her mouth to respond, Melia intervened. "Nae'ell," Melia said, gently putting a hand on the woman's arm, "There is no harm in allowing Camar to test his theory. In fact, if he does locate the Scepter, I should be ever grateful and indebted to him." Camar smirked as Melia turned her attention back to him. "Go ahead with your plan, Camar. Let me know what resources you may require."

"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed and took his leave into the Cabinet Chamber, glaring at Nae'ell before he departed.

"Do you think this wise, Melia?" Nae'ell asked, concerned. "Can you trust him? This sounds very suspicious, especially after you expressly said one of your Cabinet members could be the Soothsayer."

"That's true. But at this point, I will gladly take any help in relocating it. Finding the Scepter is my best chance at regaining the hope of the public." Even as she said these words though, she couldn't help but feel the slightest caress of doubt. All of Nae'ell's questions and concerns were valid. How had Camar come up with such a theory in a matter of hours? Granted, he was very bright. One of the best minds of their generation. It wasn't completely unfeasible. But the timing seemed so opportune...

"You're right. It's your only chance." Nae'ell was silent then asked, "Have you began renovating the school yet?"

"Today is the first day of construction. If everything goes according to the schedule, it should be done in two weeks."

"Good. That will lift people's spirits and help your public image."

Melia felt her lips thin. That wasn't the reason she wanted to create a school. She wanted to do something good for the community. "I must go."

"Yes, of course. We'll have time tomorrow to speak?"

"I will check with Serenity and have her coordinate with you."

Melia turned and proceeded inside, feeling queasy. All she wanted to do at that moment was go back to bed, and bury herself under the covers. But here she was, about to converse with a group of people she thought were among her closest advisors, and yet one of whom was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The Cabinet members were just sitting down, a few in conversation while the others maintained their silence, sending glances her way. Ignoring them, Melia beckoned Serenity to join her in the farthest corner. Her assistant hurried over and nodded, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please ask Shulk, Fiora, and Dunban to join me in my apartment this evening after my last meeting. James will meet them at the Villa and guide them." She needed dedicated time to put together all of the evidence in a single place; having a meeting in her hidden apartment was the only way to ensure privacy.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And if you could also let you-know-who as well, assuming you can locate her."

"I will do my best."

Melia nodded and walked back towards the table and sat. "Shall we proceed?" Her question was met with silence. Stoically, Melia glanced around the room, meeting expressions of concern, skepticism, and general confusion. One of these people was her enemy. Her blood turned cold as she answered their gazes with silence. They were waiting for her to address the Soothsayer's accusations. They were waiting for her to admit the truth. The Empress would not rise to the bait. "What is on the agenda today?"

"Empress...is it true? Is the Scepter really missing?" Miriall asked.

Melia folded her hands in her lap. "Yes. It was taken from my suite during the blackout," she repeated to words she'd given to Nae'ell.

"You mean someone stole it?" Songya said, disbelieving. "How cowardly."

"Have you started looking for it?" Shalen asked.

"If you don't find it, does that mean...you will be impeached?" Miriall swallowed, eyes wide with worry.

"Our laws state that if the Scepter is not recovered in seven days' time, the People's Council has the authority to call a vote regarding the Empress' status." Kiefer said without emotion, his eyes piercing Melia's.

It was a strange look. Did he want her gone? She couldn't tell. Her eyes swept around the table, stopping on each face for a moment. How could she believe the villain was one of these people? They had supported her through nine months of hell. And yet it was just enough to turn one against her.

"I have every intention of finding and retrieving the Scepter before then. Camar has generated a theory on how to locate it." Melia stated and Camar grinned. "Now, unless there are any other questions, I would like to get back to the agenda. Kiefer, how goes our schedule for the renovation of the school?"

* * *

After a long Cabinet meeting, and an even longer inaugural meeting with the newly-elected People's Council – most of the time which was spent on arguments between one of the Entia members and one of the Homs Entia members about ethnic rights, followed by an interrogation of Melia regarding the missing Scepter – Melia found herself in the East Sitting Room with Colony 9's Mayor Laden. She'd been dreading this conversation. With everything going on, Melia realized she still didn't have a plan for the Colony 9 incident,. There was no clear answer, no easy way to resolution. And yet one needed to be found quickly.

After exchanging pleasantries and the tea was brought, Melia knew it was time to get down to business.

"Mayor Laden, our last discussion revolved around the actual events that took place a week ago. Since then, I have spoken with Avalia to hear her own account of what occurred. For this conversation, I would like to begin discussing what the next steps are."

"Yes, and once again, please accept my apologies on behalf of Colony 9." His face was blank as he said the words.

"I will be frank. There will be some sort of consequences to the relationship between Alcamoth and Colony 9 considering how my people were treated. The damage that has been done is irreparable in many ways."

"Yes. I completely understand."

"But for the good of our peoples, I would like to come to some sort of accord."

_If that is even possible._

"I couldn't agree more."

"Of course, an official apology will be made by yourself to the High Entia people as well as Avalia herself. And you will submit a public condemnation of all interracial violence as well."

"Absolutely."

She noticed how his voice slightly wavered.

"It would make the most sense to host a town hall gathering for this to take place ad. We can host it in the next few days, so that you may return home soon."

"Certainly. However you think it best to occur, I defer to your judgment."

_Does this man have absolutely no opinions himself?_

"Additionally, as a motion for goodwill, I would request you provide us with all documentation you generated during the brief stay of the individuals from Colony 3. That way, if we run across any of them out in the world, we will know their names and faces."

"No problem at all."

They fell silent, and Melia sipped her tea, waiting for him to put forth an idea. But he did not. He simply sat there with his own teacup, waiting for her to continue the conversation. Why was he saying absolutely nothing? Did he have no ideas on how to try and make amends for the atrocities committed? Or was he going to play the troublemaking student awaiting punishment from his teacher? Locking her jaw, the Empress asked as courteously as possible, "What else can you offer?"

"What do you think would be appropriate?"

A question with a question. Melia could feel her nostrils flare the tiniest bit.

"I would be curious to see if you had any suggestions."

"I would be happy to discuss what we are doing in the aftermath. Both Colony 9 and Colony 6 will be initiating procedures to manage all visitors and immigrants into the city."

Melia nodded. "Alright. What else?"

"Well...we would be happy to offer financial reparations."

"Financial reparations?"

"Naturally, for all emotional damage that was brought upon your people."

She blinked, dumbfounded.

"That's your idea?"

"Is there something wrong, Empress?" He looked at her, confused.

"You think that throwing money at the problem will fix it?"

"Not solve it, but help it along." He said, flustered.

"You're saying that you want to buy our goodwill? That money will help you fall back into our good graces and clear your conscience?"

"Uh, no not at all–"

"That you believe there is a price tag on the lives of those we lost?"

"That's not what I meant–"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I...I just...you have to admit that they weren't entirely wrong."

Silence.

Had she heard correctly?

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice low.

"Your people...they do, did, turn into those monsters. They were only trying to protect themselves." He said hastily.

Melia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he seriously defending those murderers? "So that justifies the killing of innocent Homs Entia, whom cannot transform into these 'monsters' as you describe them?!"

"No, not at–"

"How dare you come in here and say something like that."

"Your Majesty, I meant no offense–"

"Offense? Mayor Laden, I find your attitude in this whole conversation offensive! You have hardly offered any genuine remorse or concern. You are eager to say yes to everything I have to say to move things along. And your own ideas for reconciliation border on reprehensible!" She leaned in towards him and seethed, "The way I see it, you are at _my_ mercy. Shall I remind you that what happened I could consider an act of aggression and declare war on Colony 9? And who do you think would win that fight? The Homs with their spears and guns? Or the High Entia with our warships and cannons?" The sneer in her voice cut like a knife.

She knew better, but the rage had consumed her. Images of Avalia's distraught face and teary eyes pelted the Empress. The words the Soothsayer used to describe the monstrous violence done to the three Homs Entia. The villains who had been released to the wild without penalty. So much injustice. It was all too much.

Mayor Laden looked at her speechless.

"I suggest you rethink your words. When we meet next, I will tell you exactly what you are going to do. It would be wise to comply." Melia said stiffly as she rose.

Without waiting for a response, she turned and left the room, enflamed. She wanted to punch something. Scream. Anything at all to release the rage inside of her.

But despite the fire that rumbled in her gut, a paralyzing fear threatened to overtake the adrenaline rush of fury. What had she just done?

That was no way to speak in diplomatic negotiations. There was absolutely no need to threaten him. He was aware of the situation. And unleashing her anger on him would only fuel those discriminatory beliefs he may hold.

It didn't matter at this point. Melia couldn't take back what she'd said. What was done was done.

Good lord, she did not want to go to war.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. I'm hoping tonight that together we made shed some light on who this possible soothsayer is." Melia said as she sat down in a satin armchair. Relief flooded her body as she snuggled into the cushions. There was no chance she'd be getting up any time soon, especially after the day she'd had. All she really wanted right now was a glass of wine and bed, but there were still important matters to attend to. She addressed her friends: "I have reason to believe that the soothsayer is a member of the Cabinet."

"How do you know that?" Fiora asked from her seat on the sofa next to Shulk, who held her hand in his lap.

"Prior to your arrival, the Cabinet members were the only ones who knew of the Colony 9 incident. The very next day, the Soothsayer sends out a missive detailing everything I shared." Melia said, then added, "Though with some embellishment."

"But perhaps one of the members told someone else...?" Shulk suggested.

"That is always a possibility, and yet I think it unlikely."

"Why is that?"

"Most of the teams of each Cabinet member spend their time in a specific location. Miriall's team meets in the clinic. Camar's team meets on the Highlands or the Research Hall. Shalen's team meets either at the Lighthouse or the Research Hall. Kiefer's team meets in the ether furnaces or similar utility plant. Jarrack's team...met at the ether plant. And with Songya being our newest addition, she has yet to form a team. Though I assume she will take Jarrack's team. I need to do that..." she trailed off, making a mental note to initiate that changeover tomorrow at the Cabinet meeting.

"So...what you're saying is, that team members don't really come to the Great Hall? Even for work?" Fiora clarified.

"Exactly. Hence why I believe this person is a member of the Cabinet."

"From what Jarrack said, it's a team of two. Are two members of the Cabinet working against you? Or is it just one and a secondary accomplice?" Dunban mused from his post by the window. Her eyes did not move in his direction. Instead, they continued to rest on Fiora and Shulk.

"We're not certain if Jarrack can be trusted," Tyrea said, her tone laced with skepticism as she glided from one end of the room to the other, picking up things, examining them, and putting them back.

"He was beaten pretty badly. How could he be the soothsayer?" Fiora asked.

"Maybe he beat himself up to throw us off."

"Now that's just crazy."

"Let us put aside Jarrack's mental stability for a moment." Melia intervened between the women and changed the subject, "Additionally, there's the matter of Camille's murder. Camille's location was only known to a few, meaning someone with access to the Great Hall late at night was able to find the location late. Only Cabinet members and a few soldiers have access to the Great Hall after 8:00 pm. All other personnel typically leave by 7:00 pm."

"The guards were drugged, right? Maybe we should be thinking about where the person got the potion from?" Fiora said.

"Who knows how to mix herbs like that?" Tyrea asked.

"Miriall might. She works in the clinic." Melia conceded, her brow furrowing. She didn't like to think of the sweet Homs Entia woman as the perpetrator behind the attacks.

"I can't see Miriall being the person." Fiora said, agreeing with Melia's mental notes, "She's too gentle. Or Shalen for that matter."

"It doesn't matter what you see. Perceptions are not always the truth." Tyrea warned.

"What about Camar?" Shulk asked.

"Why would he help find the Scepter though?" Fiora countered.

"To gain Melia's trust. It's not an implausible plan." Dunban said. Melia slightly winced. Did he really think her that naive?

"That seems a silly way to do so."

"Well, he has a motive." Tyrea arched her eyebrows and stopped in her tracks.

_Dear gods._

"It's nothing," Melia said, glaring at Tyrea.

"It's not nothing."

"What is it, Melia?" Shulk asked, innocently.

"Camar had a little crush on our Empress," Tyrea said, shrugging under Melia's vexed gaze.

Melia clenched her jaw but said nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dunban's back stiffen. This was not how she wanted him to find out.

"So that's enough motivation for me."

"I agree with Tyrea." Fiora nodded.

"Is he lying about his theory of how to find the Scepter?" Melia changed the subject.

"No, it's theoretically sound. If he can calibrate his sensors and rest of his tools, assuming he can get a read from the original case, he will be able to find it using the signature." Shulk assured.

"Unless he already has it in his possession," Tyrea interjected.

"What about Kiefer? We haven't talked about him." Fiora mentioned.

"It's not Kiefer," Dunban said, his voice low.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

Melia knew. Dunban had a great deal of respect for Kiefer. The Homs couldn't imagine his friend as the villain behind these horrific acts. She wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, but she could not, given the public circumstances. But Kiefer had given her the strangest of gazes that morning. Or was she seeing it all under the lens of paranoia? How could she trust herself to be aware of the realities of situations versus her subjective interpretations?

Shaking her head, she changed the subject. "There is also the matter of the stolen lockbox. Assuming Jarrack is not one of the two in question, who would have taken it?"

"The election site locations were known by all. It would be hard to figure out who took it." Tyrea mused.

"It may not even be the soothsayer person. It could've been anyone." Fiora pointed out.

Melia fidgeted her hands. Yes, there was no lead there. "What about the broken pipe in the field?" She looked at Dunban, who turned to meet her eyes.

"Camar and Kiefer were both present that day. Presumably, Songya as well, as that was her work station before she joined the cabinet."

"So it presumably could've been any of them."

"There's no use in pointing fingers. We know it's possible that there are two of them working as a team. And one of them is a woman." Dunban concluded.

"Despite where the information came from, it does make sense given what I learned about Camille and Alderon." Tyrea agreed.

"What?" Melia asked, suddenly alert. "What did you hear?'

"One of the neighbors said two separate individuals visited the home, just days before the assassination attempt."

"So one of them could be Camar or Jarrack or Kiefer, and the other could be the mystery woman," Fiora said.

"If we take Jarrack at his word." Dunban finished.

They stood in silence for a long moment and then Fiora sighed. "I thought this would be easier."

The Empress gave her a sad smile. "So did I."

"Don't worry, Melia. We'll figure out who's doing this." Shulk said, the optimistic grin on his face reminding Melia of their previous adventures together.

"Yeah. And when we figure it out, we'll make sure they stop hurting you once and for all." Fiora added as she took Shulk's hands in hers. They turned to look at each other and smiled, suddenly off in their own world. Melia felt a tug at her heart, and the urge to find Dunban's eyes gripped her, but she stayed strong and kept her eyes on the couple in front of her.

"I'm going to use your washroom before I leave," Tyrea said and sauntered out of the room without waiting for a reply.

Melia rolled her eyes and stood. "Thank you for coming tonight. We may not have found the answer, but this discussion was still helpful."

"Anything we can do!" Fiora smiled and walked over to give her a hug.

The Empress nodded and looked from Fiora, to Shulk, to Dunban. As if taking a cue, Fiora took Shulk by the hand and led him outside of the suite, shouting "Good night!" over her shoulder.

Now, they were alone, relatively speaking. His question from the other night hung in the air between them. She still didn't have an answer for him, but she desperately wanted to just sit and talk with him, without fear of imposing deadline. Or anything at all.

"I apologize for earlier. Regarding Camar."

"There is no need to apologize." Dunban turned and walked towards her.

"It's rather embarrassing and I did not mean for you to find out in such a way."

"It matters not, Melia. Your life is your own."

That wasn't exactly the most positive response but she said nothing more.

"How are you?" He asked. "A lot has happened in the past day."

She looked up at him to see concern in his eyes. Her mouth wavered with the truth, but she kept her answer short, her tone solid and low. "I'm fine."

"Don't do that, Melia. Don't push away the ones who want to help you."

She tried to respond, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Get some rest. Have a good night." He said gruffly and walked out.

_Dammit._

"That looked like it went well."

Melia whipped around. Tyrea smirked, arms akimbo as she leaned against the door frame. Her dark eyes glittered in the lamplight.

"What are you talking about?" Melia said primly.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Melia. I have two eyes. I can see there's something going on."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on. You spent the entire evening avoiding each other's eyes. And yet when you're finally alone together, you still can't say anything. It borders on moronic."

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion." Melia eyed her stepsister icily and went to draw the curtains on the window.

"I just don't understand why you're beating around the bush."

"Because I cannot. My duties."

"Oh right. _Empress_. I forgot about that minor detail."

"The sarcasm is unnecessary."

"Then reject him and be done with it."

The Empress' lips creased into a grim line. She did not want to do that. At all.

"Melia, you and I both lost everyone we ever loved when our people were forcibly transformed into Telethia. And yet, you're lucky enough to find someone who seems to admire you, which I can't understand with that ice queen demeanor. Are you truly going to ignore that?"

"I have a responsibility to our people. You understand that."

"Our people are acting like children. They might throw you out over a superstition implanted years ago by a raving lunatic."

"Is this a ploy to get me to abdicate and pass the throne on to you?" Melia cocked an eyebrow as she went to the cart to pour herself a cup of tea.

Tyrea scoffed and ambled over to her stepsister. "Hardly. I do not envy you your position nor would I ever want it. That ship has sailed."

"Anyway, there is also the matter of the target on my back. I would not wish to put anyone else in harm's way."

"There will always be a target on your back. That is the nature of the job. And if that bothered you, you wouldn't still be here. Why haven't you walked away yet? Besides the obvious reasons of honor and obligation and birthright."

Melia paused, thinking the question over, then responded, "Paying tribute to my father's wishes."

"Noble. I understand that. I feel that way about my mother sometimes."

"And what do you do?"

"It doesn't matter what I do, Melia. It's your life. Not the Emperor's life. Not the life he thought was best for you. Your life."

"I can't be selfish. I can't walk out on my people."

"Why does it have to be one or the other?"

Melia did not answer.

Tyrea walked across the room towards the exit. "Take some sisterly advice. Do something for yourself. Life is short. People are here one minute and gone the next." She paused and then said in a low voice laced with regret, "I wish I had known that."

And before Melia could respond, Tyrea was gone.

* * *

Melia was falling.

The air rushed up around her body as she plummeted towards the sea. She jerked to and fro, trying to get a handle on her body, but to no avail. Horror gripped her as she continued to drop in the sky. Frantic, she looked downwards, watching the bright blue of the sea getting closer and closer.

The wind howled around her ears as her body darted downward. She could feel the pull of gravity, dragging her towards oblivion. The massive giant of blue filled her eyesight. Her heartbeat sprinted and her blood roared in her ears. Her vision blurred; tears raced out of her eyelids and scattered to the wind, leaving behind a trail of anguish and terror.

There was no escape.

She opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. The water rushed up to meet her. She flung out her arms to shield her body.

She woke, sitting straight up in her bed. Cold sweat ran down her forehead as she panted. Jerkily, she rotated her neck from side to side, her eyes scanning the room. She was in her apartment. In her bedroom. Safe from the outside world. _It was a dream. Just a dream._ Falling back onto her pillow, Melia shut her eyes. Gradually, her breathing slowed as the panic subsided. _At least I didn't scream._

Though sleep-deprived, she knew there was no sleeping after the nightmare, no matter how she wished it. Her mind wandered, now fully awake. The Scepter. The Soothsayer. The Saboteur. She pushed aside all three of these.

If she couldn't have sleep, she wanted quiet. Quiet in her mind. Quiet from the crises. Five more minutes of peace before the day _._ That's all the Empress wanted.

Her mind drifted to a more favorable subject: Dunban.

Images of their past conversations flashed through her mind: last night in her suite, the nursery, the town hall party, her suite after the assassination, Shulk's birthday. Her ears drummed up the memory of his voice, and she let the rich, deep tones slide over her. She'd known him to be a constant presence of strength and courage through their entire acquaintance. Occasionally, the Homs was also frustratingly logical and rational to a fault, but always able to consider all the facts and make an appropriate judgment.

Could she afford for him to become something more? A presence of comfort as well? Perhaps one of a romantic nature?

How much she wanted that.

But could she? Could she afford the distraction? _No._ Especially with the Scepter missing and her position at stake. The Empress needed to prove to her people that despite the missing artifact, she was still fit to rule. Fit to bring them out of the darkness and back into the light.

Her heart tumbled over itself as she struggled inwardly to commit one way or the other. Imagining his face, Melia thought about how she would like to learn more about his past, and what he dreamed of for the future. But the Soothsayer's pamphlets that lay on her desk in the next room sprang to mind, reminding her of the present dangers that lay in her path.

Then her attention flashed to the night before after their dissatisfying conversation.

 _Tyrea_.

What had she said? _Life is short._ Melia had been surprised to receive such advice from her step-sister, and yet not at all. Tyrea had lost her mother during Zanza's holocaust. Melia did not know what kind of relationship Tyrea and Yumea had had, but it was clear from Tyrea's final comment last night that there was some regret in relation to her mother. And her stepsister had made a fair point. Melia's life was in danger but her life would always be in danger as the Empress. That wasn't a reason to shy away from a relationship. According to Tyrea's logic, that is.

Wasn't there a way to reconcile both? Couldn't she honor her obligations and forge a new bond?

_Gods, what does it matter? I could be impeached in less than a week. And what then?_

She most certainly did not want to be impeached.

And she did not want to say no to Dunban.

"James!"

The Homs Entia heard the stomping of footsteps that abruptly came to a halt outside the bedroom door. "Empress?" The voice was half alarmed, half uncertain.

"You can come in."

The door opened, and she sat up, her silvery hair falling in folds around her. James stepped inside, but kept his eyes to the floor.

"You can look at me, James. I'm decent."

Slowly, his eyes rolled up to meet hers. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

Her throat felt dry; her tongue was like sandpaper, rubbing the words to nothing in her mouth.

_Say it._

"Can you please bring Dunban here? Now?"

Surprised, he nodded. "Certainly, your Majesty."

Once James left the room, Melia jumped out of bed and ran for her washroom. She had maybe twenty...thirty minutes? Stripping out of her nightclothes, she turned on the faucet for the tub and waited for hot water to fill it. She wrapped her arms around her as her brain volleyed back and forth between whether or not this was a good idea. He wasn't here yet; she could always change her mind. Have Elrich make up an excuse to prevent the meeting from occurring. But that was no good. She knew that was no good. Dunban was on his way and she had best get ready.

Ten minutes later, the Homs Entia woman was washed and dried, rushing about her bedroom in underclothes, selecting a suitable outfit. Something between excitement and anxiety percolated through her body as she settled on a light blue blouse and black slacks. As she pulled on her pants, she started to imagine the imminent conversation. What exactly was she going to say? How did one start a conversation of this nature?

As she heard the door open in the outer room, Melia froze mid-buttoning. She heard the murmurs between James and Dunban in the sitting room and then the closing of a door. He was here. Her hands trembled as she finished buttoning up her blouse, all the way to the collar. She tucked her blouse into the slacks, smoothing out the creases as she did so. Nervously, the Homs Entia checked her appearance in the floor-length mirror. No hair was out of place, no unwanted wrinkles in her clothes. But she could see the fatigue in her eyes, the paleness of her skin. And it made her self-conscious. But she couldn't do anything about that now. She just had to bite the bullet.

"Dunban." The Empress said as she entered the sitting room, hands tucked away in her pockets to hide the visible shaking.

"Melia. Is everything alright?" He crossed the room towards her, but stopped a few steps away. Too far for Melia's desire.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine." Her mouth curved upward into a smirk. "I am quite sorry that when I request your presence, you automatically think something is wrong."

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "I am prone to assuming the worst these days and I welcome a change. What did you want to talk about this early in the morning?"

"I...I wanted to speak with you regarding the request you made the other night."

"Request?"

"Yes...the question you posed in the nursery."

"Oh." He said nothing more, and just stood, waiting for her to go on. He was certainly not making this easy for her.

Now was the time. She'd asked him here, she had to provide him an answer.

Her pulse quickened as she opened her mouth to speak. "My answer is yes." She looked away, her cheeks burning.

"Yes to..."

Melia looked back at Dunban, simultaneously horrified and annoyed. _Has he forgotten?_ Clearing her throat, she clarified, "I'd like to get to know you better as well."

"Are you sure?"

That was not the response she'd expected.

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, no. I just don't want you to feel pushed into anything. And with everything going on...the last thing I want to do is add stress to your already stressful life."

"Dunban. There have to be certain rules around this going forward. My priority must be to my people until this is all over." He nodded and she continued, matching words to her thoughts in realtime, "But there comes a point where matters are no longer in my hands. That my people may no longer want my help. And if that's the case, then so be it. But in the meantime...I...I cannot allow myself to..." Pausing, she gathered her thoughts before she pressed on, ignoring the hammering of her heart: "I...I have felt alone and isolated for most of my life. It is obvious that I do not have many meaningful relationships in my life currently. But it is apparent to me that we have a...connection, and it would be foolish to ignore it."

The Homs was silent for a moment and then took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between their persons. Silently, he gazed into her eyes. She saw the flicker of yearning in the brown circles; there was no mistaking it. She felt her heart leap and butterflies dance around in her stomach.

"Well, if you have no objection, why don't we start now?" He murmured, reaching out to caress her cheek.

She blushed at the contact, slightly leaning her cheek into his hand, and said, just above a whisper, "What did you have in mind?"

"How about I make you breakfast?"

"That sounds agreeable."


	20. Closer

"What can I make you?" Dunban asked as he followed Melia through the doorway towards the kitchen. For a room that had hardly been used in the past decade, much less century, it felt warm and welcoming. The walls were painted with a pastel yellow to complement the white and silver tiled floor. The walls were lined with cupboards and cooking appliances hung on various hooks and mounts, waiting to be used. A large wooden kitchen island sat in the middle of the room, four white barstools pushed against it for seating. A window on the far wall shone brightly, letting the sun's light fill the room.

"You needn't do that. I can prepare it." Melia protested, turning to face him with her arms crossed in front of her.

He noticed how her silhouette against the window created a small halo of yellow light around her body. He found himself feeling slightly nervous, being alone with her in this kitchen. He wasn't sure why, but it felt much more intimate, even more than the nursery.

"I know. But I'd like to." Dunban insisted.

They stared at each other for a minute, engaging in a silent battle of will. Finally, Melia shrugged and held up her hands in defeat. "Alright, you can make breakfast."

He nodded and began to rifle through the cupboards, collecting different pans and cooking instruments and placing them on the large kitchen island. "Any preferences? Favorite foods?"

As she sat down at one of the bar stools, Melia put her elbows on the tabletop and dropped her chin into her outstretched palms. "Oh dear, I don't know. There are so many choices." He turned to look at her and she gave him a small smile. "Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day. I believe I would be happy eating breakfast foods for the rest of my life." She giggled.

"Oh? Then I'll have to make you my famous chocolate chip banana pancakes. Fiora demands them on a weekly basis at home. Shulk also manages to magically appear on those mornings too."

"They must be delicious. Dunban, you have made me quite curious. We'll have to put these famed pancakes to the test then." As he collected the ingredients together, she asked him, "If I remember correctly, you raised Fiora yourself."

It was a rather abrupt subject change, but he went along. "Mmhmm. Our parents were killed in a Mechon attack."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. It's been a long time since it happened. I have fond memories of them." He began to crack eggs into a bowl and continued, "Fiora hardly remembers though. She was just a toddler when they died."

"Do you talk about them much?"

"Not anymore. She asked a lot of questions growing up. But a couple of years before the Battle of Sword Valley, she stopped asking. I'm not really sure why."

"Maybe there wasn't anything more to ask."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that my mother passed away when I was rather young. I still have some memories of her, but not many. When I was a teenager, I wanted to learn more about her. I couldn't ask my father about my mother. He was always busy. So I broached the subject with the few people I could. My maids. My brother. My stepmother. They each had a few unique things to share, which I was so happy to hear, but not enough to paint a full picture of her." Melia looked down at the island's granite countertop and said, "Please don't misconstrue my words. I'm grateful that I do have memories of her. But I stopped asking about her for a few reasons. Primarily, I felt guilty, as though these were things I should have known. And then I was concerned about becoming a nuisance."

"I doubt they would've seen you as one."

"True. But I also came to terms with the reality that there would always be this...void where she was concerned. And I really could do nothing about it."

There was a pause in the conversation before Dunban replied, "That's why you were so eager to meet the Homs from Colony 3. To learn more about your mother."

"Yes. And I did; I learned a little more. I just wish I could have visited Colony 3 sooner when I was younger. Before its destruction. Maybe I would have learned more about her, and possibly met her family." Her eyes were somber as she spoke. "My family."

He put down the spoon he was using to stir with, reached out, and took her right hand in his.

"I don't know if you know, but Fiora and I are originally from Colony 2."

"Colony 2? Where is that?"

"It was at the base of the Bionis' right foot. Also destroyed by the Mechon in the same attack that killed our parents."

"Oh. I am sorry I didn't know that." She pursed her lips. "I feel so ignorant of Homs' history."

"It's not your fault. You didn't have much exposure to the world outside of the Eryth Sea. Besides, it wasn't all bad. When we came to Colony 9, we were welcomed with open arms."

"Do you remember Colony 2 much?"

"Yes, I have fond memories of that place. It's warmer down there, though there were breezy days, much like the ones here in the Eryth Sea." He grinned. "I spent a lot of summers bumming out on the beach as a kid."

"Is it a large beach?"

Dunban nodded. "It goes for miles. White sand. Clear skies. Palm trees. It's paradise."

"That sounds lovely. The first time I ever saw the ocean was on the Fallen Arm."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"As you said, I was a sheltered child."

"Fiora keeps saying I need to take a vacation. I was thinking of making a trip out to Colony 2, or where it used to be. We could go together when all of this is over." He paused, feeling his heart still. "If you'd like."

"I would like that."

They stared at each other silently, smiling. His heart pounded fast, doped up on adrenaline emotion. As Dunban felt her hand in his and observed the excitement in her eyes, he realized what exactly the feeling was that ran through his body. Elation. It had been a long time since he'd experienced such joy. Melia had said yes, and now here they were, in her kitchen, getting to know each other and making plans. It was nothing short of perfect. He squeezed her hand and withdrew his as he continued the process of making breakfast.

As the Homs male worked diligently to cook their meal, conversation flowed between the two individuals effortlessly, as if they had been friends for years on end. They talked about her love of all things sweet, and how her nanny used to sneak her Nopon chocolates between her lessons as a child. They talked about his first swordplay lesson with his blacksmith far away from the disapproving eye of his mother. She reminisced about the few times she and Kallian played hooky from their tutors and instead spent their afternoons playing hide and seek in the Great Hall. He recalled his first time meeting baby Fiora: how tiny she looked and how excited he was to have a baby sister.

And so they passed the next hour, exchanging memories and laughs, sharing childhood experiences that they had not spoken of with anyone in a long time, if at all. He wanted to know everything, and so did she. Eagerness reciprocated only cemented the sentiment she had uttered earlier: the desire to explore a relationship. Finally, at half-past eight, when breakfast was over, he had left Melia with the promise of meeting her that evening. As Dunban headed back in the direction of the Villa, there was a smile in his eyes and an extra spring in his step.

* * *

As Dunban arrived back at his room at a quarter to nine, he found Nae'ell pacing at his door. At first, she didn't see him, her black hair swishing around her face as she moved. He could hear her mumbling, but it was unintelligible. Dunban took a few more steps towards her, alarmed by the intensity of her movements, alerting her to his presence. She stopped as she caught sight of him, the look on her face turning from worry to confusion.

"Where are you coming from?"

"A morning walk." He thought it best to keep his true whereabouts known only to himself and Melia. And, of course, James and Elrich. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Her eyes darted from one end of the corridor to the other.

He'd never seen her so jumpy. She always appeared comfortable, lofty, collected.

Dunban opened the door to his suite and ushered her inside. "What is it?" He asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Camar. I think he's up to something."

"You mean the Scepter?" He gestured for her to sit in the armchair as he took a seat on the adjacent sofa.

"Yes. It seems to...convenient for him to suddenly have this ability to find the Scepter just as it goes missing. That seems fishy, doesn't it? It's not just me?"

"That was my first thought. But do you have any proof? Or is this all instinctual?"

"I thought you would ask that. Instinctual." She pursed her lips. "But I know I'm right. He's probably been stewing since she rejected his overtures."

A small flare of jealousy spiked in his heart but he firmly stamped it down. "Was the courtship that long?"

"Oh no, it barely existed. Even existed is a strong word to use. Camar though...he has a lot of pride." She smirked. "In case you missed that."

"It hadn't escaped my notice," he answered dryly.

"Camar was the first member of Melia's cabinet. They spent quite a bit of time together at the beginning, since he was in charge of all of the farmland and irrigation projects. He probably mistook Melia's general courtesy and politesse as affection."

"Ah." Dunban wasn't interested in hearing any more about Camar and Melia's time together.

But Nae'ell continued, "So when he finally confessed his interest in her, she was surprised. And obviously turned him down. But the ways she did it...well, Melia understands social cues, but is not very good at reciprocating, as I'm sure you know."

"I disagree." He struggled to keep his face neutral, hiding his disapproval.

"Sorry?" Nae'ell looked at him, surprised.

"Her ability to appropriately respond has nothing to do with not being equipped with the right tools."

"Oh? And what does it have to do with?"

_Fear._

"It's not for me to say. But I think you should give the Empress more credit." He said, his tone tinged with coldness.

Nae'ell fell silent, scrutinizing him. After a moment, she shrugged and continued, "I was passing by Melia's chamber at the time when Camar emerged, heartbroken. He shared the whole story with me. He was very much upset and I can remember he felt slighted."

Dunban changed the subject: "Has Camar said anything suspicious to you lately? Or done anything odd?"

"Well, he and I don't interact all that much these days. But..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well, it's just something I overheard during election day. The first election when those votes were stolen. Miriall said Camar disappeared when they were supposed to go deliver the votes to the Cabinet chamber." Nae'ell blanched. "Does that mean..."

"That he could've stolen the votes? Yes, yes it does." Dunban said. More and more of the arrows seemed to point to Camar as the saboteur. Could he truly be the one responsible for all of the chaos? A small part of Dunban flamed indignantly at the thought of catching the culprit, but he tempered it with the coolness of logic. "I'll speak to Miriall directly about it. See if she has any other information as well."

Nae'ell nodded and stood. "Good. I tried to tell Melia of my suspicions yesterday, but I think they fell on deaf ears."

"She has a lot to deal with." Dunban rose and walked her to the door.

"Understandable. But it can't be ignored, especially if Camar is the one plaguing her. Which is why I came to you."

"I will do whatever I can to protect Melia."

"I'm counting on that." Nae'ell smiled and opened the door. "Good speaking with you, Dunban." Then she exited, sauntering down the corridor back towards the opposite end of the Villa.

* * *

A few hours later, Dunban headed towards the clinic in search of Miriall. The conversation with Nae'ell had disturbed him, in more ways than one. While some of the content of the conversation had unsettled him – namely the in-depth summary of Camar and Melia's history on top of Nae'ell's personal opinions of Melia's personality – it had yielded a single piece of helpful information. Miriall may be the key to identifying Camar as the saboteur. But, he knew, that Nae'ell's account of events was all hearsay. Miriall could easily have no memory of what she said, or deny it all. And either of those options would be a dead end. As he neared the clinic, he hoped that the Homs Entia woman would have time to answer his questions, dead-end or not.

When Dunban walked in, he found her ruffling through a cabinet directly to the left. Without pause, he walked over to her. "Miriall."

Startled, she whipped around. "Sir Dunban. What can I do for you?"

"Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Camar."

He watched her as she visibly tensed, locking her jack and put her arms stiffly at her sides. _There is definitely something here._ "Why do you want to talk about Camar?"

"I just have some questions is all. No one is in trouble," he assured her.

Slowly, she nodded, but he knew she was not completely convinced.

"I heard that Camar disappeared for a bit during the first election when you were moving the ballots. Do you know where he went?"

Miriall shook her head. "He said he needed to check on something in the Research Hall."

_Just as Nae'ell said._

"Did anyone see him in the Research Hall?"

"I don't know. But he did bring one of his tablets back to the Cabinet Chamber, so I assumed he did go there."

 _He could easily have stopped at the Research Hall before returning to the Cabinet Chamber after he stole the votes._ No conclusive evidence, no further clues. Another dead end.

But, he could at least try to figure out his movements over the past few days.

"Miriall, do you know where he was during the blackout?"

"With me." She said. "He was with me in my quarters."

"Oh." He said, raising his eyebrows. This was unexpected.

"Um...yes. We're together." She bit her lip and added, "Please don't tell the Empress."

"Do you think she would have an objection since you two work together?" Besides, they weren't the only ones carrying out an affair, as he was reminded of Kiefer and Songya.

"No, no. Camar just wants to be sensitive. Since, you know..." she trailed off, her eyes attempting to communicate her thoughts wordlessly.

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me."

"Since he rejected her." Miriall sighed, shifting from side to side. "I'm not supposed to know, but he said that's why we have to keep it a secret. So we don't hurt her feelings."

He fought to keep the astonishment from permeating his face. Camar rejected Melia?

_What other lies is Camar spinning?_

"Do you mind me asking when you started your relationship with Camar?"

"Oh...it was the night of the town hall party. To be honest, before I found him kind of annoying. But then we started talking and he was being really sweet, and well, one thing led to another..."

So it had been a few weeks then. And they had begun this relationship before the Soothsayer Kevar had made his or her presence known.

And Miriall could be the 'she' of the pair that they were looking for.

"Is Camar unhappy with the Empress? Either personally or professionally?"

"No, not at all! He's very dedicated to his work. He just wishes she would let go of her feelings of rejection so they could continue to work together cordially."

She said it so hastily, that Dunban saw the lie before she finished her sentence.

"Well, thank you for your time, Miriall. This has been most helpful."

"Have a good day, Sir Dunban."

The Homs Entia curtsied and walked to the opposite side of the clinic to engage a team member in discussion, leaving Dunban to analyze the conversation bit by bit. He watched her for a moment, noticing her back was still stiff. Shaking his head, he headed for the exit, looking for a place to dissect what he'd heard.

* * *

Weaving through the secret corridors and traversing down forgotten stairwells, Dunban eventually made his way to Melia's hidden apartment later that evening. At the door, he greeted James and Elrich, who gave him nods of acknowledgment. He supposed sooner or later he'd actually have to have a conversation with them that consisted of more than two sentences. A conversation specifically about the evolution of his relationship with the Empress. Especially since they were among the few Melia could trust with her life.

"Come in." He heard her calm voice from within.

As the Homs man stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him, his eyes gravitated towards her svelte form bent over the tea cart, pouring two cups. He could feel his mouth curve into a small smile at the sight of her, remembering their breakfast that morning.

"Good evening." He said as he ambled over to her.

"Good evening to you as well." Their eyes met as he took one of the mugs from her hands, their fingers brushing in the exchange. A slight shiver ran down his spine at the contact.

"How was your day?"

Dunban watched her as her expression shifted ever so slightly. There was a slight frown in her mouth now, and her eyes held his with a troubled gaze. Something was on her mind. After a brief moment of pause, she answered, "I don't know why I'm surprised with everything that has happened, but I lost another cabinet member today."

"What? Who?"

She sighed as she went to sit on the sofa. "Miriall."

"When? Did she say why?" He followed and sat next to her, instead of his usual spot in the adjacent armchair.

"Just this evening, a little over an hour ago." The Empress stared down into her tea, avoiding his eyes. Was she embarrassed? She had no reason to be. "When she told me, she nearly raced away after uttering the words. I could barely keep her long enough to find out that she'd already shared the news of her departure with the other cabinet members."

His forehead wrinkled in thought. "She told everyone else before you? That is strange. As if she did not want to be convinced otherwise."

Melia nodded, sipping her tea.

"What did she say was her reason?"

"Essentially, she believes I no longer have the right to rule with the Scepter missing." There was no waver in her voice. No indication of any emotion, but he knew Melia was struggling to maintain an outward appearance of control.

"This is all very sudden. Has she ever given any indication of the depth of her faith before?"

"No, not that I recall."

Either Miriall kept her pious nature a secret, or it was a reason to cover up another.

"She said nothing of her plans when I talked to her earlier this afternoon." Had his conversation with her influenced her decision?

Melia moved her gaze from the tea to his face. "You talked to her? What about?"

"About Camar. Nae'ell is convinced Camar is your saboteur."

"Ah. She did say something of the kind yesterday. But why Miriall?"

"Nae'ell said she overheard Miriall saying that Camar disappeared for a time on election day. When the lockbox was stolen."

Melia's eyes widened. "Did you ask Miriall about it?"

"I did." Dunban put his cup down on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa. Melia still sat straight on the edge of the cushion, her hands delicately holding her teacup watching him with her large blue eyes.

There was something about her eyes that was hypnotic.

"Well?"

The Homs man hadn't realized he'd been staring. "Right. It seems Miriall and Camar are in some sort of relationship of the romantic kind."

"What?!" Melia gasped.

"I know. I was surprised myself. But it appears to be true."

The operative word being 'appears'.

"I do not know what to say. I am genuinely shocked as Miriall has expressly shared with me, though albeit many months ago, how annoying she finds Camar. I just wonder what changed her mind?"

"They've been in this relationship for a few weeks now," Dunban said, then proceeded to fill her in on the conversation, describing the encounter in detail as well as his growing suspicions regarding Camar.

"Despite how it may appear, all the evidence against Camar remains circumstantial. It is not enough to confront him." Melia put her tea mug down on the table and shifted her body to face him, though she still sat on the edge of the sofa. The conversation felt formal now, in comparison to the intimacy of this morning. Of course, the matters they were discussing did not help to diffuse the situation.

"True. But it is very strange the tale he's fed to Miriall."

"No doubt."

They fell silent, mulling over the conundrum that was Miriall and Camar's relationship. Perhaps they were paying too much attention; there was a chance the relationship was genuine. And Camar's lies were only to save his pride of a previous rejection.

But something told Dunban otherwise.

Ever so slowly, Melia leaned back into the sofa, her body sinking into the cushions. He gave her a sidelong glance; her eyes were pointed towards the ceiling, her hands neatly folded over her lap. There was a small amount of space between their bodies. While he didn't wish to encroach on her space, he didn't particularly like the separation either.

He compromised with himself. Dunban placed his hand out onto the cushion between them, palm up.

The Empress turned to look at his hand, then at him. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his own. He held her gaze as he squeezed her hand. It felt warm in his own.

"We'll figure this out." He said, reassuring her as he rubbed her thumb with his own.

She nodded, but remained silent.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Truly? I do not know. First, I need to find someone to supervise her projects now. And Shalen is already pulling double time taking on Jarrack's."

"What exactly were her responsibilities?"

"Managing the healthcare system. Processing patients into the clinic. Monitoring Entia trauma therapy. Managing the orphanage for displaced High Entian children. Working with Kiefer on the outfit for the school." She paused then said, "I'm sure I'm missing a few."

 _That's quite a bit._ Much more than he anticipated. Miriall's would be large shoes to fill. His mind began to run through possible solutions, from abandoning a few of the projects and concentrating on those most important, to offloading the tasks onto multiple High Entia.

"Would it be possible for members of her team to take over?"

Melia tilted her head to the side. "It is possible. But many of them were in the process of being trained by Miriall for specific tasks. I don't know if they would feel comfortable taking leadership roles."

"What about Songya?"

"Yes, she could probably take over the Entian therapy portion. But she does have her hands full with initiating government transparency."

Dunban continued to mull a bit over the problem at hand, his mind darting from one possibility to the next.

_Social programs. Healthcare._

Then an idea popped into his head.

"I know the current political climate is rather...strained right now between Homs and High Entia. But what if you asked for Fiora and Sharla's help?"

"Fiora and Sharla?"

"Why not? Fiora could focus on the orphanage and the school. Sharla could focus on the clinic and the healthcare system."

"What about the Entian therapy programs?"

He furrowed his brow. That certainly was a hole.

"Fiora may have some thoughts. After all, she was stuck in the wrong body for a while. She may have some insight into being transformed into something foreign. Fiora and Songya could work together."

Melia nodded. "Those are good ideas. I will take them into consideration."

"Speaking of strained relations, have you spoken with Mayor Laden?"

"Yes." Her voice immediately went cold as she withdrew her hand and picked up her teacup, removing her gaze from his.

"We don't need to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. I'm just angry." She paused momentarily in thought before resuming, "This should've never happened. And it forces me to question the safety of my people abroad."

"That's understandable." He reached for his own cup of tea and drank.

"Frankly, I do not understand why these criminals were released. They should have been turned over to the High Entian government for prosecution."

"The crime did happen in Colony 9. By the Mayor's standards, he laid out what punishment he thought was necessary."

"Banishment? That does not fit the crime."

"I don't disagree with you. But you can't punish all Homs for the actions of a few."

She rose from her spot and without turning to face him, she replied, "I _can_ do whatever I deem necessary as the Empress. The safety of my people is my primary priority." The Empress crossed back to the tea cart and deposited her used cup. "Now, due to security negligence on behalf of the Colony 9 government, I must worry about a group of Homs roving the world, intent on exterminating my people."

"There is little chance that they will survive on their own in the wilderness." His voice remained calm and controlled, but he felt the tension growing.

"But they did since Colony 3 was destroyed. Four or five years? Is that not what Senara said?"

Now they were in dangerous territory. The mention of his ex-lover would only aggravate.

_Tread carefully._

"Not entirely. When Colony 3 was destroyed, the survivors were captured by the Mechon. When they attempted to escape, Lorithia helped them, but only to bring them back to her lab here in Alcamoth as slaves."

Melia's head snapped in his direction at the mention of Lorithia. "What do you mean slaves?"

"They helped her conduct her experiments on Telethia. And High Entia." Dunban sighed. "I found this out after we brought the criminals back to Colony 9. After the incident in the cave."

Melia turned from him and began to pace across the room, her hands intertwined behind her back. "What was done to them was terrible. Inhumane. But that doesn't excuse what they did in Colony 9."

He sat up on the sofa and scooted towards the edge, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. "And I agree. But punishing the Homs race is not the answer. That is the same thing as saying the Homs should shun the High Entia for Lorithia's role in the torture of the Colony 3 refugees as well as the mass genocide plan of all beings on Bionis by Zanza. Should we deport the High Entia that live in Colony 6 simply because one, _just one_ , High Entia was responsible for the massive amount of deaths of Homs soldiers and innocents alike?"

Frustrated, he willed for her to look at him, but to no avail. She kept on pacing, silent. He didn't want to argue with her, but she had to see reason.

"You are also part Homs."

Melia stopped pacing but did not take her eyes from the carpet.

"But I am also part Entia."

"Melia–"

"I can't just let this go, Dunban. People are dead! Murdered!" She exclaimed looking at him, her eyes blazing.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." He rose and crossed over to her, folding his arms over his chest.

"What would you do if you were in my position?"

"I would request an official apology. A treaty condemning all interracial violence and making this a non-issue in the future. Include that all Homs or High Entia perpetrating hate crimes are turned over to the respective governments. Make it mandatory that governments share information about any potential criminals on the loose. Pass an act of equality. Register any Homs that immigrate to Alcamoth with an official registry." He paused, realizing the trap he'd walked into. "I know you've thought of all those possibilities. Why do you still hesitate?"

"Because blood was spilled. And my people hunger for justice."

"Is it justice or revenge?" His eyes narrowed and his tone was cold.

She closed her eyes, defeated. "Revenge."

"And is that what you're going to give them?"

"No." The fire of rage disappeared from her eyes and he watched as her shoulder slumped, defeated. He felt his own muscles relax, and his arms dropped to his sides. "I will do all of those things. I just know that the public will want more action. Some sort of wrathful consequences towards Colony 9."

"But it's your job to do what's right and just. Not to appease."

"I know, I know. But I know how angry they are. How angry I am."

He wanted to bring her into his arms, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"It's a lose-lose situation. I'm used to it now. I just would like to have a win-win once in a while." Melia dropped her hands into her pockets. "Thank you for letting me..."

"Vent?"

"Yes. Vent. Even if I knew what the outcome was to be, I appreciate your listening. I know it wasn't productive at all...but still." She gave him a small, sad smile.

It tugged at his heart; he wished he had a better answer, an answer that would help her. But there was none. Dunban closed the distance between them leaving inches between their bodies and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "No. It's a burden I must carry alone, but one I will gladly do in the service of my people. Besides, I think Mayor Laden will be pleased to hear that we are not going to war."

"Were you seriously considering war?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. I did forget myself during the last meeting and may have threatened the Mayor in a fit of rage..."

"I never thought of you as a power-hungry tyrant." He teased.

"It was nothing like that! I was just incensed by his response."

"And so you responded with aggression. I would've liked to see that." Dunban said and moved closer to Melia, the space between their bodies now almost imperceptible.

"I assure you it was most unbecoming behavior." She responded, slightly flustered, her cheeks turning pink. But Melia did not move away.

"All the more reason to witness it."

"I don't think you'd like to see me very angry. Or frustrated."

"Are you so sure? I think I would be very interested to see you so impassioned." He grinned slyly.

"I can be zealous when the occasion calls." She said, a challenge in her eyes.

"And what sort of situation would I have to devise in order to see this passionate side of you?"

Before she could answer, the grandfather clock rang. Dunban's eyes darted to the origin of the noise, annoyed at the interruption. It was nine o'clock.

"I need to go," Melia said resolutely, but remained where she was.

"Your secret place?"

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Yes, if you must know."

"I do. Will you ever tell me where you go this late? I'm forced to assume the worst." Their faces were now mere inches apart. He could see the hesitancy mixed with curiosity in her eyes.

"In time. I must admit, it's rather fun to tease you." She looked up at him from under her lashes coyly and his pulse quickened.

"You like having the upper hand?"

"I think so. Maybe you are right, Dunban. Maybe I am a power-hungry tyrant." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. His blood ran hot in his veins.

"Is that how it is? Be careful. I may revolt." He could feel the breath from her lips on his cheek. They were so very close to one another.

"And what happens if you do? What will you do?"

"What would you like me to do?"

The opening of the front door was heard behind them and the Homs pulled his face back a few inches. "Have a good rest of your night, Melia."

"You as well, Dunban." She whispered, her voice breathy and her cheeks a rosy red.

With a small bow, Dunban left the apartment, electric shocks of desire pulsing through his body, and an image of Melia's hypnotic eyes playing in his mind.


	21. Courage

The water was hot on her skin as she climbed into the tub and sat. Grateful for the heat in the midst of a chilly morning, Melia sat back relaxed, letting the water rush over her as she submerged. After months of nightmares, insomnia, and all-around poor sleep, she'd finally slept through the night without any issues, and felt rather well-rested to her surprise. Instead, her dreams were of the pleasant nature. Centered around one specific person.

Dunban.

The Empress smiled as she lay her head on the tub's edge. The conversation last night had taken quite a turn from serious to flirtatious. And she'd liked it. Just thinking about their wordplay broadened her smile.

He'd gotten so close. If the door hadn't opened, would Dunban have kissed her? That was the second time that James had interrupted a possible kiss. She pouted as she rubbed the soap bar between her hands and over her legs. Would they get the chance again soon? She hoped so. Many of her dreams involved his lips on hers, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her waist. It would be even better if those dreams translated to reality.

After her bath, as Melia dressed for the day, her thoughts drifted away from the amorous to the stressful. It had been three days since the Scepter had gone missing. She needed to find it if she were to reclaim any semblance of public favor before the Ceremony. Frowning, Melia tied her hair up in her bun, half hoping Camar would tell her he had discovered its location.

_If he isn't already aware. Remember, he could be the enemy._

Stepping out of her bedroom into the sitting room, the High Entia cast her eyes over the Grandfather clock in the far corner. Was it only seven in the morning? She still had an hour and a half until she needed to leave for the Cabinet meeting. Enough time to have breakfast. Which reminded her of the previous morning with Dunban. Her body sighed at the memory of the two of them eating together, speaking of their childhoods, sneaking glances, and sharing smiles.

She was turning into a lovesick schoolgirl.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Melia went to the door to her apartment and opened it. James stood at his post, unmoving. Elrich was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, James."

James turned his head to look at her. "Good morning, Empress. Are you leaving early?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you and Elrich would like to join me for breakfast. Where is Elrich?"

"He went to his quarters. He should be back shortly."

James and Elrich took shifts during the nighttime, to get sleep and recharge for the coming day. Elrich had the first shift, James the second, which meant he was most likely in need of a cup of coffee. Badly.

"Alright. He'll join us when he returns." Melia headed to the kitchen without waiting for a response. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Empress, I should really be outside," James said, his arms crossed over his chest as he followed her into the kitchen.

"And why is that?" Melia asked as she opened the coldbox and began pulling out the necessary ingredients to make coffee and scrambled eggs.

"Someone should be at the door to stop potential intruders. And to greet potential guests."

She didn't look up from mixing the coffee grounds; she could feel the small smirk in the sentence. But Melia would not rise to the bait.

"You believe the only way to ensure my safety is to stand at the door?"

"Yes."

"But you are here with me. So if anyone should come through that door with a sinister agenda, you will be here to protect me."

"You know that's not the same, Empress."

"James, it's very early in the morning. I sincerely doubt anyone is going to attempt to assassinate me before breakfast."

"You never know."

The Empress tried a different tactic. "It's been so long since we enjoyed a meal together." She recalled the last time they'd had breakfast together was...right before Dunban arrived in Alcamoth, almost two months ago. How time had flown by. "Eggs?"

James glared at her for a moment before sighing and shrugging. "Yes, your Majesty."

The slam of a door and a pair of footsteps brought James to stand at the ready, his hand on his hilt. Elrich rounded the corner, hair wet and clothes wrinkled.

"What's wrong, Elrich?"

The High Entia said nothing but proferred a white piece of paper.

Melia blanched. Another letter from the Soothsayer.

She took it and turned it over to the page filled with text. Her eyes scanned the letter, taking in the words "resigned", "collapse", "faithless", and "abandonment". The Soothsayer had found out about both Jarrack and Miriall resigning. And now he or she was calling for her impeachment. Because if her own Cabinet didn't support her, why should she still be in power?

Her heart thudded in her chest, and she moved to sit, grasping the countertop for support. Did it even matter if she found the Scepter anymore? The Soothsayer was systematically ripping her reputation to shreds and destroying every ounce of credibility she had carefully created over the past ten months. Hot tears collected in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

No, she would not give up. Not yet. Even if that's all she wanted to do. She owed it to herself and her people to see the restoration through to the end, whenever that would be.

Smoothing nonexistent creases in her shirt, Melia looked up at James and Elrich and forced a smile. "Breakfast?"

They nodded, uncertain.

"Please. It would make me happy for us to sit and actually talk."

James nodded and Elrich grunted, taking seats at the kitchen island. Melia nodded and began to make eggs, coercing them into a conversation. Soon, they began to talk, avoiding subjects related to the saboteur and soothsayer. Elrich offered laconic criticism of the People's Council members and James made jokes, bringing out the laughter that had hidden itself away in the depths of her soul. And so they found comfort in each other, all the time knowing that what lay beyond the door was a world seeking to tear her down.

* * *

As the Cabinet meeting closed, Melia readied herself to meet Mayor Laden. After her discussion with Dunban the previous evening, she had decided what exactly she wanted from the Mayor of Colony 9. But as she moved to leave the Chamber, she was intercepted by none other than Camar.

"Empress." His sharp, demanding voice was uniquely recognizable as he strode over to her, blocking the exit.

"Yes, Camar?" She asked politely, folding her hands in front of her. Melia already knew this conversation would try her nerves.

He looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening, before continuing, "The tests worked. I will be able to find the Scepter in a matter of days." His voice was filled with pride; he was puffing out his chest in triumph.

"That is...wonderful news." She said, her voice even.

"I thought you would be more excited. This is exactly what you wanted."

Melia noticed his appearance of confusion and slight anger. She readied herself for a possible tantrum.

"Truly, I am. I just cannot get my hopes up until I have the Scepter in my hands, you see. It will only be when I can physically hold the Scepter that I may feel secure in regaining the public's favor."

"You are absolutely right." He nodded, taking a step closer to her. Too close for comfort. "I will deliver it to you. You can be sure of that, Empress. I will start the program running tonight, and we should have its location in the next few days."

"Thank you, Camar. I greatly appreciate your diligence in this matter."

He beamed, leaning closer to her.

"I think it's good work. I'd be happy to take you through it. Why not tonight?"

"Another time, Camar. I must meet with Mayor Laden of Colony 9 now, and I am assuming that afterward, I will need to ready quite a bit of paperwork."

Truthfully, she wanted to see Dunban that evening.

"Sorting out this business with the Homs man? I am eager to see you demand his compliance." The Homs Entia man sneered.

"Not quite. Middle ground must be found. But there is much that they must make reparations for." She tucked her hands in her pockets and continued, "Thank you for updating me on your progress, Camar. I look forward to hearing from you if you are able to discover the location of the Scepter."

Unsatisfied with that answer, Camar gave her a small bow. "I will let you know as soon as I have an answer for you." Then he turned and departed, to her relief.

She waited for him to leave the room before turning to her assistant, who was reviewing the notes from the Cabinet meeting in the corner of the room. "Serenity."

"Your Majesty?" She looked up and hurried over.

"Please find _her_. Have her meet me after my meeting with Mayor Laden in the Western Sitting Room."

Serenity nodded and quickly departed the room, leaving Melia to her thoughts.

* * *

Minutes later, she sat down in the East Sitting Room, waiting for Mayor Laden to appear. Tea had been served, and he was nowhere to be seen though it was five minutes past their meeting time. She wondered if he was coming. Maybe she had scared him. Maybe he was planning on going to war. Maybe this whole thing was about to explode in her face. If only she had kept her anger in, then she would not have to worry about such things.

She knew the truth: the High Entia could not afford to go to war. Not at the moment at least. Not when their society was fractured among ethnic lines as well as political ones.

Then, the door opened and she heard rushing footsteps behind her.

"I'm so so so sorry, your Grace," Laden muttered as he parked himself on the sofa across from her. His hair was mussed, and his tie was askew. In a word, he looked flustered and agitated.

"No problem, Mayor. Is everything alright?" She asked primly, sipping on her tea.

"Yes, yes quite alright."

"If you would like to take a moment..."

"No, there is no need." He cleared his throat and continued, "Empress, I hope you will accept my deepest apologies. It was terrible, what I said during our last meeting. In no way did I mean to slight the situation, disrespect the lives of those you lost. It was poor judgment on my end and I would hope you take that into consideration before making any decisions regarding possible reconciliation between our two states."

She watched him blankly over the rim of her cup. He was rattled. Of course, she had threatened him with war. Most likely a war that could lead to Colony 9's annihilation. There was something satisfying about the moment: watching this bigoted man grovel at her feet. For a moment, she savored the fear in his eyes. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. She had few of those these days. But she couldn't let it last too long. The Empress had things to take care of aside from this international relations matter, and could not linger.

"The sentiment is greatly appreciated. I too must apologize for my behavior at our last meeting. I allowed my personal feelings to cloud my better judgment."

"Not at all. The fault was all mine, Empress."

"Let's get down to business. This is what I propose." Taking a sip of her tea, she said, "In addition to the public apology and public condemnation of interracial violence, I would like our two states to sign an accord regarding future hate crimes. If any of your people perpetrate a hate crime against a High Entia, I want them to be turned over to our government. And the action will be reciprocated. How does that sound?"

Mayor Laden sat in thought. "Well, if it happens in Colony 9, we must lay out our own punishment first."

"Perhaps it may become a joint jurisdictional crime."

He nodded. "We can agree to that."

"Good. Then we have ourselves an agreement." She stuck out her hand.

He took it, a look of relief on his face. "Absolutely your Highness."

* * *

"I don't particularly enjoy being summoned," Tyrea said as Melia entered the Western Sitting Room.

The Empress jumped upon hearing her voice and spun around. "I don't particularly like being surprised as such."

"Serves you right."

"How else do I get in touch with you?" Melia questioned, taking a seat on the sofa.

"A signal in the sky?" Tyrea sat down on the opposite sofa, then pulled her legs up and propped them up on a throw pillow, to Melia's dismay.

The Empress pursed her lips but said nothing about the shoes on the cushion. "Very funny."

"To what do I owe this private audience with the Empress?"

"I need you to watch Camar. To follow him for the next few days. Watch his every movement."

"Do you think it's him? Your saboteur?"

"Much of the evidence, despite it being circumstantial, points to him. This morning, he said he might be able to locate the Scepter in the next few days."

"That is quite the development."

"If he has the Scepter, he will retrieve it from its hiding spot, and put it in a place where he will 'miraculously' find it. At least, that's what I believe he will do. If that is his plan, I want to have proof."

"Not a problem. Do I confront him if I find that he does have it?"

Melia bit her lip. That was a good question. If Tyrea did confront him, catch him the act, Melia would be able to make a public example out of him. However, if she were to do so, that would alert his partner, if that were Miriall, to hide all of the evidence. "No, I don't think so. I don't want him to know that we know, if it is him. That way, we can see if he leads us to his partner, and then can strategically plan how to confront the two of them."

"I think I've rubbed off on you."

"How so?"

"I didn't think you were so sneaky."

Melia arched an eyebrow. "Sneaky?" That was one word she would never use to describe herself.

"Yes. Creating strategies. Moving in the shadows. Don't feel bad; personally, I'm glad you're adapting."

Melia didn't respond, instead of fixing Tyrea with a skeptical gaze. She knew Tyrea was trying to provoke her. To what end, she did not know. But the Empress was too tired to play games. Now, she needed to begin drafting a treaty to present Mayor Laden within the next few days. He was planning on returning to Colony 9 later that evening and would be back to ratify the document in a few days.

"Anyway, what's going on with you and Dunban?" Tyrea asked, interrupting Melia's thoughts.

Melia felt her body tense. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him leaving a certain secret passage last night around nine."

"And? We've had late evening meetings before."

"So he was with you," Tyrea smirked.

"We were discussing the situation with Colony 9.

" Sure. But something else happened. I can see it in your eyes." The High Entia woman sat up, swinging her legs back to the ground.

"What are you speaking of? There is nothing different about my eyes."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

"There is nothing to say." The Empress said, indifferently.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No!"

"But you want him to."

Melia looked away, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. Of course, she did, but she wouldn't say that out loud. It would sound too silly. Too vulnerable. Her eyes darted to the window, avoiding Tyrea's interrogating gaze.

And that's when she saw it.

A gray trail of smoke spiraling upward into the sky. Her eyes widened in alarm.

_What is that?_

A cold dread slid over her back as she stood and walked over to the window, placing her body against the glass in an effort to see more. It was coming from the landing dock.

"Melia?" Tyrea said cautiously.

But the Empress didn't respond.

Maybe there was a system malfunction of some equipment. Perhaps one of the lighting towers suffered from an exploding fuse.

But she knew that made no sense. Those things wouldn't generate that amount of smoke, if any. It had to be a shuttle. Did a shuttle crash? Who were flying shuttles? Her mind reeled, trying to remember the flight schedule. The shuttle from the Highlands wasn't scheduled to return until early evening. Shalen would be going out to the Lighthouse in the evening. All that left was...

_Shulk and Fiora._

Melia ran. She burst out of the room, her feet carrying her as fast as possible. There were shouts behind her as she tore through the Great Hall, but she ignored them. She had to get to the landing bay. Her lungs heaved as she pushed herself faster, through the corridors and towards the landing bay, cursing that her wings were not long enough to enable her to fly. Were they okay? Had they been hurt? Panic ran through her body as she raced forward, ignoring the people she glided by, and the curious looks they gave her.

As she stepped out onto the tarmac, her vision became hazy. Smoke billowed in the wind as she halted at the entrance. The shuttle had crashed onto the landing bay. It's nose completely crushed in the impact; the hull had been ripped open. Flames danced over the body of the craft; she could feel the tendrils of heat from her position many feet away.

Then someone crawled out of the hull. She recognized the dirty blond head: it was Shulk. Her heart thumped as Melia raced over, closing the distance of many feet in a matter of seconds. She grasped his arms, pulling him to his feet. "Shulk? Shulk! Are you alright?"

He coughed and wheezed. His clothes were covered in soot and dirt; his eyes glassy from shock. Her eyes widened as she watched him sway on his feet. Grunting, his hands went to his left hip: blood began to trickle down his body from the injury.

"Fiora's...still inside."

Horror covered Melia's face as she looked into the burning cockpit. Inside, between the smoke, she could barely make out the body of her friend.

"MELIA!" A voice called towards the entrance to the Grand Hall. It was Dunban, with James and Elrich. He began to run over to where they stood.

But there was no time. The chopper could explode at any moment.

She had to get Fiora out.

Touching her palms together, she imagined a stream of water crashing through her and cried, "Element Discharge!" A gush of water flew through the air, cutting through the smoke and fire, creating a tunnel towards Fiora. Melia jumped in, knowing she only had seconds before the ether spell collapsed on itself. The High Entia wrapped her right arm around her friend's torso, and put Fiora's arm around her shoulder, holding with her left hand. Melia shouted, "Fiora! Can you hear me?" But the Homs was unconscious, a trickle of blood running down the side of her head. Grunting, Melia leaned Fiora onto her hip and struggled out of the helicopter. Step by step, she dragged herself and her friend towards the opening in the hull. The heat became intense; the spell had collapsed. Sweat trickled down Melia's forehead as she moved forward.

_One more step._

Grunting, Melia used the strength in her legs to push forward, stumbling out of the shuttle. They pitched forward, landing on the pavement on their feet. Limping, Melia took a few steps away from the shuttle with Fiora still on her hip, relieved.

The crack of an explosion was heard behind her, and Melia could feel a massive force push her forward and fall to her knees. Fiery pain seared her back and she screamed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Melia noticed was the horrible headache. Blaring pain hammered in her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes focused on the white and blue pastel walls, her brain registered where she had seen them before. The clinic. Two faces came into view, filling her vision: James and Elrich.

"Empress," James said. His brown eyes conveyed relief.

"What happened?" She said, groggily.

"What do you remember?"

Slowly, the High Entia pushed her mind to dredge up the memories. It was difficult, as if she were digging for a needle in a haystack. Determinedly, she dug her fingers in and pulled out the fractured recollections.

"The shuttle...it crashed then exploded up...I helped Shulk. Did I go in for Fiora?" Her head protested as she dug for the memory. Melia winced in pain.

James nodded. "When you got out of the shuttle, it exploded. And you were hit."

As she shifted in the bed, she felt the cotton of a bandage wrapped around her abdomen. As she took a deep breath, she fell into a fit of coughing. Her lungs felt worn, and tired. There was a tingling sensation on her back. Discomfort spasmed in her muscles. "That would be appropriate considering how I feel."

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Elrich snapped, his eyes full of anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you had waited, I could've gone in to get her. Not you."

"There was no time, Elrich."

"What happened if you died? What then?" He flung his arms out in frustration.

"It had to be done. She's my friend." Melia narrowed her eyes. Despite the aching pain pulsating through her body, the woman was cognizant enough to know that she would not be made to feel bad about her decision to save Fiora.

"For a leader, sometimes you have no self-awareness of how your actions affect others." Elrich stalked off, passing behind the curtain that separated her from the rest of the clinic floor, from the watchful and curious eyes of passerby.

"Wait, Elrich!" She said, but he was gone. Melia bit her lip as a wave of guilt broke in her heart. Perhaps Elrich was right. It had been a rash decision.

"Just let him be. He needs to go cool off anyway." James said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean any harm."

"No, we know. I think what you did was admirable, Empress. But please understand where he's coming from."

The Empress nodded, silent.

"Neither of us want to lose you. Especially when it could've been us protecting you."

A lump grew in her throat at his words. It hadn't occurred to her what would happen if she had not made it out. All she had thought was to save Fiora. To save her friend.

She managed to say without her voice wavering, "How is Fiora?"

"She's alright. She hasn't regained consciousness yet due to asphyxiation from the smoke. Her burns were like yours: the severity was just enough for the healers to fix without causing permanent damage. However, they will still take a few days to fully heal."

"What about her head wound?"

"Minor concussion, but nothing serious. The healers bandaged it up."

The Homs Entia tried to sit up and hissed in pain, her back protesting.

"You need to rest too. Don't think about getting back to work tonight." James said, his tone serious.

She knew better than to argue, but she would not allow herself to fall behind on work. Soon as James was gone, she would locate a pen and paper and get to work on drafting a treaty.

"How long was I out for?"

"Five hours, give or take." If she calculated accurately, it was approximately eight or nine in the evening. Not too late. If she were diligent, she could probably complete a draft in four or five hours as well.

"How is Shulk?"

"He's better than both you and Fiora. We pulled him away after you got to him. Just a bit of smoke in the lungs and a minor cut to the side. The healers stitched that up pretty quickly. He's with Fiora now."

"Good." It seemed both of her friends were alright despite the accident. How could it have happened? She'd discuss with Kiefer to do maintenance checks on all the remaining shuttles to make sure this type of incident would not happen again.

A hand pulled the blue curtain back, and Dunban came into view. His eyes looked blank as he met hers. The lump in her throat resurfaced; had she hurt him as well?

"I'm going to go find Elrich. I'll be back in a little bit." He nodded at Dunban and left, disappearing behind the curtain. Now they were alone.

Dunban maintained his distance at the foot of her bed. Would he not come closer? "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "A little pain, but nothing unmanageable. How is Fiora?"

"She'll be alright. She woke up a few minutes ago. A little dazed but otherwise all there."

Melia sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

They fell silent for a moment. What could she say? Was he angry that she had gone into the shuttle to rescue Fiora? Surely not. It was his sister. But why was he so distant then? Why did he look at her so emotionlessly? Her heart longed for him to come closer, but the ask would not fall from her lips.

Instead, the woman changed the subject: "Do we know what happened to the shuttle? Why it crashed?"

"Kiefer came by an hour ago after doing an inspection of the wreckage. There is evidence of sabotage."

Her stomach twisted into a knot. Anxiety overflowed her senses and she felt her brain start to slow down.

 _This is why he was distant_.

He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

"It seems that whoever sent me that note was making good on his threat," Dunban said, his lips creased into a line.

The pain, the guilt, the anxiety all came crashing down, overwhelming the fractured wall of control she had developed. Tears stung her eyes as she clasped her hands together and intertwined her fingers to keep herself from fidgeting. She would not allow herself to cry. No, she would not. Especially in front of him. Straining to keep her voice calm, she said, "I'm so sorry, Dunban. This is all my fault. If you hadn't come here, none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. I asked you to walk into this crazy world. I should never have burdened you with any of this."

With haste, the man reached her bedside and sat in the chair next to the bed. He offered her his right hand. Hesitantly, Melia took it, her vision blurry. A single tear streamed down her cheek, and she wished it away, angry it had ignored her inner declarations and fallen. Gently, Dunban brushed it away with his thumb and left his hand there, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"This is not your fault. We know exactly whose fault it is, and it is not yours. Fiora and I made a choice to stay and help you. That doesn't mean I'm not angry, but I do not blame you. Not at all." His voice was low, the undercurrent of rage apparent in the slight tremble of his voice.

Closing her eyes, the woman leaned into his hand, feeling its warmth on her cheek. Her heart ached; despite his words, she still felt responsible for his pain. She placed her free hand over his that held her cheek. "What can I do?"

"You can focus on getting better."

"But–"

"Don't push it, Melia. You're too stubborn sometimes."

Her eyes fluttered and her heart hammered in her chest. "You're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you."

"Yes, you are. I can hear it in your voice."

"You're mistaken." He growled.

"Then what is it?"

He stared at her; she could see him forming a response in his mind. Between the pain in her head and the butterflies in her stomach, she felt overpowered. The waiting was unbearable as adrenaline spiked in her veins and flooded her senses, only worsening her anxiety.

"You scared me." His voice was quiet, just above a whisper. His eyes were no longer cold. Now, they were warm, inviting, and...distressed. The gaze yanked at her heartstrings.

"W-what?"

"I can't be mad at you, Melia. You saved my baby sister." He gave her a sad smile before continuing, "But watching you get into that burning shuttle...I could've lost you and Fiora."

The lump in her throat grew, blocking any words that she wanted to say. She didn't know what was worse. Angering him or scaring him. Both created emotional scarring. Never had she wanted to see him hurt. Nor to be the cause of such pain Looking at him now, torn, all Melia wanted to do was hold him in her arms. But she couldn't. She had not earned that.

"I'm so sorry, Dunban."

He shook his head.

"Just, try not to do that again."

Melia nodded.

He began to remove his hand from her cheek but she put pressure on it, keeping it there. Their eyes met, a wordless exchange happening between them. Dunban moved his seat from the chair to the edge of the bed, so that his body was right next to hers. He brought his other hand to the opposite cheek, so now he held her face in both hands, and she placed her empty hand over his.

They leaned closer to each other, their faces meeting in the middle. They stayed there, forehead to forehead, eyes closed, breathing silently. She could feel his energy, in the ether; strong and steady. Comforting. All she wanted to do was take away his pain. Tilting her head up, Melia touched her nose to his in a silent gesture of affection. The intimate gesture was reciprocated, as he leaned into her, touching is nose to hers.

Her lips parted and could feel him leaning closer to her. Her heart fluttered with anticipation.

The sound of murmurs reached her ears and her eyes shot open, as did Dunban's. Her eyes darted to the noises, and saw James attempting to sneak back out of the sealed-off area _._ Frustrated, she closed her eyes. She would need to have a word with James about his interruptions.

Melia turned her attention back to Dunban, who looked annoyed as well. "My bodyguard appears to have the worst timing."

"So it appears."

They sat in silence for a moment. Melia was unsure of what to say. The intimate moment gone, feelings bared under the harsh fluorescent light, it was difficult to find their way back to the conversation.

He patted her hand. "Get some rest." As he rose from the bed, he smiled at her. A smile that made her weak in the knees. "Goodnight Melia. Sleep well."

"You as well, Dunban."

He turned and left the space, once again leaving her wanting more.

Frustrated, the Homs Entia flopped back onto her pillow, instantly regretting it as pain exploded in her back. She groaned, both at the physical pain and the interruption earlier. It seemed fate had different plans for her and Dunban. But Melia was sick of waiting.

It looked as though she would have to take the matter into her own hands.


	22. Boiling Point

Unable to release the fear of losing her, Dunban stayed at Fiora's side all night, eventually nodding off in the late hours of the night, though the chair he sat in was dreadfully uncomfortable. When the morning came, sunshine streaking through the white curtains next to Fiora's bed, Dunban twisted in the chair, slowly waking. He sat up and stretched, yawning as he did. Looking at his sister, who was still sleeping, relief poured through him. She made it through the night without any trouble. The rest would accelerate the healing process.

And when Fiora was healed and ready to resume her daily activities, he would send her home to Colony 9.

She would rail against him, that he was sure of. She would protest, rage, possibly scream at him. But it would be no use. There was no way Fiora would be able to talk him out of it. He couldn't risk her getting hurt again. As soon as she woke, the man would break the news to his sister. And he would encourage Shulk to leave as well, though he had no control over the young man's decisions.

The murmur of voices in the distance distracted him from his thoughts. Curious, Dunban rose and pulled the curtain back from Fiora's designated resting area. The noises were coming from Melia's area. He strode across the hall. James and Elrich were posted at the curtain, barring entrance to all who wished to pass through and meet with the Empress.

"Good morning," Dunban said to them.

Elrich grunted in response, as usual. However, James said embarrassed, "Good morning, Dunban." Most likely he was thinking about the previous evening, how he had interrupted Dunban and Melia's intimate moment.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. She's with Shulk now." Dunban nodded and passed between them, pulling the blue curtain out of the way.

As he entered the space, he found Shulk in a chair next to Melia's bed. Silently, he observed the scene for a few moments. A shade of discomfort passed through him, but he ignored it, knowing it was irrational. He remembered that Melia had once held feelings of the romantic nature for Shulk, but he knew those were long gone. Still, the voice of insecurity recalling past interactions with Senara whispered in his ear, putting him on edge. Clearing his throat, Dunban made his presence known to the two of them.

Their faces turned towards the Homs man. Shulk looked relieved, while Melia's face was devoid of feeling. If Dunban guessed correctly, they were speaking of something unsettling.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon," Shulk said and stood.

"What's going on?"

"I was just telling Melia the results of the survey. And...it's not very good, to be honest." The younger man exhaled and sat back down.

"I'm all ears." Dunban came closer and sat at the edge of the bed, next to Melia's feet. He wanted to sit closer to her, by the head of the bed, but he was unsure if that would make her uncomfortable, the display of intimacy in front of Shulk. Or anyone for that matter. Perhaps that was something they should discuss sooner than later.

"Well, yesterday, Fiora and I were finishing up the survey. So far, we hadn't found any pockets of ether in high concentrations at all. But then we landed at the site of Hovering Reef 9, and the ether sensors skyrocketed." Shulk's brow furrowed. "Not a few degrees, but almost one hundred."

Dunban looked from Shulk to Melia, but she did not take her eyes off of Shulk. She sat perfectly still.

Swallowing, Shulk continued, "Fiora and I got off the shuttle to get a sense of it. We searched the reef itself, but didn't see much of anything. But then Fiora went to the western edge and called me over. About twenty feet down, there's this gigantic pocket. I've never seen anything like it. We couldn't see how far down the hole went, the ether was so thick in the air inside and around it. Even being above it, we could feel the ether in the air."

He fell silent, his words seeping through the air, forcing the trio to absorb the gravity of the situation.

"What do we do?" Shulk asked, uncertain.

"Right now, we keep this to ourselves. I will ground all shuttles, save those that receive my approval to fly." Melia said in a low voice. Her gaze rested on her hands in her lap, though he could see she wasn't really seeing them. The High Entia was in her mind, already thinking through the situation, looking for ways to solve the problem.

"But Melia, it's dangerous! We have to do something!"

"I'm not saying that it will stay a secret. We will have to warn the public soon. But I need to announce it in a way that does not inspire mass panic. Because an announcement such as this will do exactly that. Even if we take precautions." The Homs Entia paused, then asked, "Shulk, would you be able to initiate some sort of quarantine of the area?"

"Um...I don't know. It is a very wide area."

"Would you look into it? See if there is some way to seal off the pocket at the very least?"

"Of course, Melia." Shulk got to his feet.

"Dunban, would you go with Kiefer to investigate the crash? See if there is any trace of who may have sabotaged the shuttle or any evidence pointing to him?"

It seemed that there would be no private interaction between the two of them this morning. It disappointed him, as he wanted to ask how she was feeling, but he knew this was more important. She looked at him, expressionless. Her armor was up; her mind was on state matters, as it should be.

Rising from his seat, he nodded and departed, Shulk following him out. Dunban's mind was racing; what if an unsuspecting Entia stumbled upon the ether pocket? Even worse, fell in and transformed? A Telethia reappearing would incite mass panic. It could even start witch hunts of Entia by Homs Entia, to prevent more Telethia from being created.

That was not a possibility he wanted to imagine.

At the very least, Shulk was investigating the possibility of a quarantine. Hopefully, the young man would find a way to do just that.

He froze, his mind stuck on a single thought. The area needed to be sealed off now. Even if the shuttles were grounded, teleporters were still accessible by the High Entia. And someone could teleport all the way out to the Hovering Reef 9.

"I'll see you later," Dunban said to Shulk and walked back towards Melia's makeshift quarters.

He strode between James and Elrich without waiting to be announced and stopped suddenly.

His eyes widened at the sight of Melia's exposed back. The sight of the bare, alabaster skin caused a flash of desire to roll through him. But the scars on her back from the flames softened the emotion inside of him, turning it to concern. Her skin had been seared horizontally; as if someone had clawed the flesh from her back. They were still red from injury, healing slowly. A mixture of worry and anger rushed through him. Did the injuries still hurt? Was she in pain?

Then his eyes noticed a small marking at the base of her neck. A tattoo?

_Stop._

He had to let her know he was there. He couldn't sneak out now. He coughed.

She cast a glance over her shoulder at the noise and stopped at the sight of him. Eyes wide. Her face flushed and she wrapped her arms around her naked upper body.

They stood staring at each other, silently, neither knowing what to say or do. Stunned.

Finally, red in the face, Dunban muttered, "Apologies. I will await you outside." And he strode out of the room, eyes glued to the floor.

He put his hands to his face, cursing himself. He was absolutely mortified. Why hadn't he checked if she was receiving guests before going in? What had he just done? She probably thought he was some sort of pervert. How could he possibly backpedal from this?

After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder and removed his hands. There she stood in front of him, fully clothed, still wearing an expression of embarrassment on her face.

"Dunban–"

"Melia, I'm very sorry for the intrusion. That was...I'm truly sorry." He blurted. The humiliation left him tongue-tied, unsure of what to say, as he didn't want to dig himself deeper into the hole he was already in.

She nodded, slowly meeting his eyes, her face flushed. "What was it you wanted to share with me?"

So she was going to avoid the subject entirely. He didn't blame her. What was there to say? It was his fault in the first place. Exhaling, he said, "I thought it might be prudent to restrict access to the Hovering Reef 9. At least the teleporters between the reefs."

"Yes, that is a good idea. I will take care of that."

They fell silent, the awkwardness permeating the air between and around them. The sight of her nude back flashed in his mind and he pushed it away.

"I'm very sorry, Melia."

"It's alright, Dunban." She bit her lip and added, "No harm was done."

Somehow, he didn't believe that was the case. But he wouldn't argue with her. "Okay." He nodded. "I...will see you later then."

The Empress nodded and he turned away from her, making his way towards the exit of the clinic, his ears still burning with embarrassment.

* * *

"There's nothing in the logs," Kiefer said as he scrolled through the maintenance records. Dunban had joined Kiefer in the shuttle dock, located just under the landing bay.

"And you talked to the mechanic already who checked the shuttle before Shulk and Fiora left?"

Kiefer nodded. "He said nothing was wrong. And he didn't see anyone suspicious or out of place in the dock yesterday."

Something was missing. The shuttle didn't just crash on its own. "Let's go back up to the crash site. Take another look." Kiefer grunted and led the way towards the teleporter that would beam them up a level. A few minutes later, the Homs and Homs Entia stood in front of the wreckage. There was little remaining of the shuttle. Pieces were scattered all over the runway, burnt black, many unrecognizable.

"What did you find yesterday?"

Silently, Kiefer strode over to the tail of the shuttle, or what was left of it. Pointing to the rudder, there was a small circular object attached to it.

"What is that?"

"A transponder. It should turn on and send out a distress signal should anything happen to the shuttle. It is connected wirelessly to the shuttle's computer system." He plucked it off the metal and handed it to Dunban.

The Homs turned it over in his hands, feeling its groves. It was mostly untouched from the crash. It shined silvery in the sunlight. For being a piece of electronic equipment, it felt smooth. Too smooth. Not like the steel it would be made out of. "This is..."

"Ceramic."

"Someone replaced the transponder with a fake."

"Yes. Theoretically, a person could rig the shuttle's navigational system to malfunction. This would lead to a most certain crash. The distress signal would not go off, and the shuttle would be lost to an 'accident'." His tone was even, but his face contorted in anger.

Dunban too felt a growing heat inside him as he thought about how Fiora had been in the shuttle, doomed to fail. Whoever this person was, Dunban was going to make sure he answered for his actions.

"But we don't know who replaced the transponder."

"No."

"Then that means the transponder was changed after the inspection, while the shuttle was waiting on the runway."

"That is one way. Alternatively, the person could have changed all of the transponders on each shuttle. I'll tell the mechanics to check immediately." Kiefer walked towards one of the crew members, leaving Dunban to contemplate other possible scenarios for sabotage.

His mind began to brainstorm around the question of who had the skill to replicate the transponder with such technique. Surely it would take some time to create a counterfeit device. And someone would have to have access to equipment to create the shape, fire it into its shape, then paint it. The process alone could take at least a day or two. Maybe that was the next step. Identifying where those facilities might be and checking to see if they had logs of visitors.

As they walked back to the Great Hall, Dunban observed small groups of High Entia clustered together inside the Great Hall, speaking in hushed tones. A few excited gasps and shrieks were emitted from a group of Homs Entia women to the right as he and Kiefer passed.

The confusion on his face was evident. Kiefer looked at him and said, "The news of the Empress' rescue of the Homs girl has spread."

"What are they saying?"

"From what has been spoken near me, most are impressed, as they should be."

"That's good to hear." A small smile appeared on his face. She deserved every ounce of praise.

"Despite the recent events, the people know nobility when they see it." He grunted and said, "But there are those who believe it to be nothing more than a publicity stunt."

Dunban clenched his jaw but said nothing. There would always be those who would not be satisfied. At the very least, most recognized Melia's courage. And that was something, as she was fighting an uphill battle to regain the favor of the public. If anything good had come out of the shuttle crash, it was this public illustration of Melia's true nature, one of kindness and selflessness.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dunban headed back to the clinic the check on Fiora. When he arrived in her makeshift chamber, he found his sister awake, with Melia sitting at her bedside. Fiora spoke in excited tones, though Melia kept the tones of her voice mellow. He stopped as soon as he saw the two of them, unsure. "I didn't mean to intrude."

His sister turned to him, rolling her eyes and said, "You always say that. You're not intruding. Come join us." She patted the bedside next to her, opposite of Melia.

Cautiously, Dunban took the offered seat, glancing at Melia, who avoided his gaze. The memory of the morning's run-in was still too strong to release just yet.

"How are you feeling?" Dunban asked as he walked to Fiora's bedside.

"Much better. The healers say I can get out of this bed the day after tomorrow, thank goodness. I'm getting bored just lying here."

"Good. When you're better, you're going back to Colony 9."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's not safe for you here."

"I will let you two have some privacy," Melia said hurriedly and glided out of the room without waiting for a response, avoiding eye contact with him. How much longer would this go one for?

"Is something wrong? With you and Melia?" Fiora asked.

"We're not talking about that. We're talking about you, and how you're going home when you are discharged. I will drag you onto that shuttle myself if I have to."

"Well, you're going to have to. I'm not leaving." She crossed her arms over her chest, a defiant glare in her eyes.

"This is not a discussion. You're going and that's final."

"No, I will not! Melia needs my help here."

"I will still be here."

"That looks like it's going well," Fiora snorted.

"Do not argue with me, Fiora. I will not take no for an answer."

Fiora shook her head, obstinate. "I'm not going. I have something to do. Melia asked if I wanted to help out at the orphanage and I said yes!"

"She did what?" He could feel a bubbling of rage growing inside of his gut.

"I think I would be really good at it. I love kids. And with Miriall gone, Melia needs someone to take over."

"She had no right to ask you that." His voice dangerously low.

Dunban could feel himself close to exploding, his hands balling into fists as his thoughts raced through his mind. Why in the hell had Melia asked her to do such a thing? Fiora had almost been killed by the saboteur. Didn't she realize that Fiora was a walking target? And now she wanted to put her in the middle of everything?

"You're not my keeper. You're my brother. And I expect you to let me make my own decisions and support them."

"I _am_ your guardian. You're not yet 20, which means you're still under my charge."

"Come on, Dunban! Why won't you let me help her? She's my friend."

"This is not a discussion. I will see you later."

Dunban rose from his seat and walked out, flipping the curtain back as he exited, agitated. He would have to have some strong words with Melia.

As the man walked across the clinic floor, he saw across the hall James and Elrich posted outside of the curtained space Melia had occupied the evening before. Dunban stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to end up in another situation like the one earlier that morning. He'd make a point of finding her later that evening. Just as he was about to turn and exit the clinic, a flash of red caught his eye.

Dunban turned back to see what it was. Astonished, he watched as Camar advanced towards Melia's corner, carrying a bouquet of Mystic Dahlias. He clenched his jaw as he spoke with James and Elrich, and they let him pass, with Elrich following Camar inside.

A mixture of anger and jealousy swept through him like a tidal wave. What was he doing carrying flowers to Melia? That was a stupid question; Dunban knew exactly what was happening. And he did not like it one bit, even though he was angry with Melia. A few minutes later, Camar emerged without the flowers, wearing a satisfied smirk. As he walked away from Melia's makeshift chamber, he saw Dunban from across the room and locked eyes with the Homs. A sneer appeared on his lips and Dunban clenched his fists. Then, with a nonchalant shrug, Camar turned and strode towards the exit of the clinic, leaving Dunban in a mix of fury and resentment.

* * *

It was half-past eight when Dunban traveled through the secret corridors of the Great Hall. As he walked, all he could think about was Melia and Fiora and Camar. His blood rose with each step; the anger bubbling up, close to an explosion point. Finally, he exited the dark stairwell and emerged into a bright corridor, where at the end was a large ornately carved door guarded by two High Entia. Dunban rushed right up to the door and glared at James.

"I want to see her."

James narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue. Instead, he called out, "You have a visitor, Empress. Dunban is here."

There was a moment of silence before a voice called back, "Please let him in."

Without waiting, Dunban stormed into Melia's apartment to find her standing by the window.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded, striding over to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Asking Fiora to work at the orphanage after the crash."

"That's not how it happened." She said patiently, "If you would let me explain–"

"I thought you had more sense than that." He folded his arms over his chest.

"I can see that you're angry, but that is no reason to be rude." She said evenly.

"She's still healing from the crash and you asked her to go to work? That was selfish, Melia."

"Let me be crystal clear," Melia said as her eyes narrowed. "Fiora indicated to me that with the survey done and Shulk focused on finding a solution for the quarantine, she felt purposeless. Thus, she wanted to know if there was anything that she could do in the meantime. I did not bring it up. She wanted to help. She practically begged me to find her something to do."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to offer her a job at the orphanage? After almost being killed by your saboteur? There is a target on her back. Or did you forget that?" He fumed.

She winced but replied, "I said the job was conditional on her recovery. Need I remind you this was your idea in the first place?"

"You should have consulted with me first before you talked to her."

Her eyes softened. "Dunban, I know you are scared, but you need to let Fiora live her own life."

"I don't want her to be here anymore. Not with this villain on the loose."

"That's a discussion you have to have with her. Not with me."

"Do not encourage her anymore. You've done enough damage."

"Damage? You are mistaken. I only presented her with an opportunity that she asked for!" Melia responded with a frown.

"It is too dangerous for her to be here. And she doesn't see that. Apparently, neither do you." He growled.

"Fiora is a rational person. She can make her own decisions."

"That is not for you to decide. You may be the Empress of the High Entia, but that does not give you jurisdiction over my sister's life." He snapped.

"I would never think such a thing!"

"Then why would you want her to stay here in harm's way? Why wouldn't you encourage her to leave and go somewhere where she is safe?"

"Dunban, I think you need to take a breath–"

"Tempting Fiora with the orphanage—what you did was deliberate self-interest. You're putting my sister's life in danger, and for what? Your own needs. You didn't think for a second about the fact that someone wants to kill her in order to get to you. Instead, you decided to use Fiora to fill a void in your restoration plans so you can ignore the fact that you've lost control of your people, your _kingdom_ , and are scrambling to keep it afloat!"

Silence.

"Get out."

"Gladly."

And without a moment to waste, Dunban strode out, slamming the door behind him.


	23. Despair and Hope

Yesterday was not a good day. Today would not be a good day either. Melia knew that much.

The lack of sleep and the merciless migraine were enough to make the woman scorn the dawning of the sun. But it was the overwhelming sadness crushing her and the fury that threatened to set her on fire that sealed the deal.

All the Empress could think about as she dressed for the day and ate her breakfast was the fight last night with Dunban. The rage in his eyes; the bitter words from his tongue. The pain and shame that flushed her face. As she recalled each moment of the conversation, she felt her insides tighten and an anguish bloom in her chest. The Homs Entia looked down at the oatmeal and pushed it away.

The only time Melia remembered seeing Dunban enraged in such a way was the moment he learned his long-time friend and ally Mumkhar had transformed into the Mechon Metal Face, and he knowingly led the attack on Colony 9. The very same attack that resulted in Fiora's seeming death.

But this time, she was the target of his rage. Unwarranted of course, the woman knew. It was clear to her that inside, he was hurting. That was no excuse for the coarse language and accusations he flung at her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her hands. Her stomach turned. Deep down, Melia knew that a few of his allegations were undeniable. And perhaps that was the worst part. That she knew that there was a sliver of truth underneath the outburst.

* * *

It was hard to keep her head high as she walked into the Cabinet Chamber that morning, but Melia forced herself to do so. She was in no mood to talk politics, or fight fires of the sociological kind. No, the Homs Entia just wanted to leave. Go to Prison Island and focus on what she was building. At least there she would be free of judgment. There, she could feel pride in the project that she had created, built, and grown on her own. Here, in the Cabinet Chamber, the Empress felt the crushed by obligations and duties that she failed to fulfill, and was quickly losing the strength to push back and stand tall.

But in the face of so many, she could not falter.

Melia sat down at the head of the table, her eyes passing over the two empty seats at the end. One for Jarrack, one for Miriall. Dunban was right, she was losing control of her people. How many more would leave her before the end? Her stomach twisted, but her face remained blank. A perfect picture of grace and poise.

Clearing her head, she opened her briefcase, pulled out a stack of packets, and distributed one to each of her personnel.

"Good morning, everyone. What you are looking at is the treaty that I will sign with Mayor Laden of Colony 9 and Mayor Phaedra of Colony 6 in a few days' time here in Alcamoth. You may review it at your leisure, but allow me to outline the main points during this meeting."

"First, Mayor Laden will make an official apology to the High Entia regarding the hate crime that occurred in Colony 9 a week and a half ago. Both Mayor Laden and Mayor Phaedra will also make an official statement condemning all interracial violence. Here, both will sign into action that any such incident in the future will be dealt with swiftly and with maximum resources."

"Second, should any High Entia be victimized in such a way in either Colony 9 or Colony 6 by a Homs, there will be a joint jurisdictional trial by the High Entian government and either the Colony 9 or Colony 6 government. The same will be reciprocated should a Homs be harmed by a High Entia in a racially-charged situation here in Alcamoth."

There was a gasp, but she ignored it, pushing through and flipping a few pages into the document.

"Third, Colony 9 and Colony 6 will be required to inform the High Entian Empire of any criminals and convicts that have escaped and pose potential danger to the High Entian empire. The High Entian government will reciprocate the gesture as well as a show of good faith."

"Fourth, all Colony 9 and 6 residents will require a form of identification and stamp approval from their local governments in order to visit and/or immigrate to Alcamoth. The same will be required by High Entia visiting or immigrating to Colonies 6 and 9. In this manner, it will be simple to track individuals moving between our cities should any criminal activity arise."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a questioning glance from Camar, but she disregarded it.

"Finally, Colonies 9 and 6 will lift all tariffs on trade between their cities and Alcamoth for the period of one year as partial reparations for the damage caused to our nation."

That was her least favorite point. Money could not buy back the lives lost. However, it would ease economic pressures on the High Entia as they grew their local industries and businesses once again.

Leaning back in her chair, Melia folded her hands in front of her, awaiting their reactions. All she was met with was silence. It mattered not to her. She knew it would be disappointing to possibly half of her public, but she knew it was the right way to handle the situation.

From her briefcase, she removed another set of packets and slid the copies over to each Cabinet member. "This is an outline regarding our new immigration policies. As it is a work in progress, I welcome any and all feedback. Once the policy is ready to enact, I will search to add another Cabinet member to create a team, build this system, and supervise it's running."

"I will take it on," Songya said

Surprised, Melia asked, "Would this not add more burden to you and your existing duties?"

"Yes, but I would be happy to do this."

"Alright then. We shall meet separately to discuss and plan out a timeline."

Songya nodded in agreement. "I don't know if it's the best outcome, but I think it's a solid, Empress."

A wordless 'thank you' passed between the two women. A slight warmth bloomed in Melia's chest. Perhaps the day wouldn't be so terrible.

Clearing her throat, Melia said, "Now that we have reviewed the treaty, I have one more thing to discuss before we resume our normal meeting agenda. Shalen, the defense program you were working on almost two months ago, what is the status of that?"

Shalen grimaced and answered, "There hasn't been much progress since then, to be honest, your Grace."

"Not a problem. If you could make that your primary priority now, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, of course, your Majesty."

"Now, shall we begin status reports?"

* * *

As the meeting concluded, Melia stood and shuffled together her documents. Out of the corner of her eye, the Empress watched Songya walk across the room towards her.

"What can I do for you, Songya?" Melia asked as she placed the remaining papers into her briefcase.

"I don't know if you are aware, but the Entia are very impressed with your rescue of that Homs girl."

Melia shook her head. "Quite honestly, I'm surprised. I would have done that for anyone stranded in that shuttle. It was the right thing to do."

"Well, it affected them. Though, this document will probably take a bit of that favor away. Be prepared for that."

"I know. But we couldn't go to war with the Homs."

"Yes, but there is a lot of rage around this incident. From all of the High Entia."

Melia sighed and walked over to the window facing the courtyard below, gesturing for Songya to follow. The Empress heard them on her way to the Cabinet chamber that morning, but chose not to look at the spectacle. Now, her eyes watched a group of High Entia moving in a circle, carrying signs. Her ears picked up the sounds of shouts, but did not register the words. Not that she had to; she knew what they were doing.

"Regardless, the fanatics will try to usurp my throne if the Scepter is not found in the next two days. I'm not sure I have much to lose at this point."

Part of her was tired of worrying. What would be, would be. Or at least that's what she said to herself in order to temper the ever-present anxiety that kept her on edge.

"True. But I think you need to watch your back. Who knows how people will react when you make the public announcement." Melia could see the concern in the Entia's narrowed eyes.

"Thank you for the warning. I will heed it."

Songya nodded, bowed, and walked towards the exit, where Kiefer waited for her. Together, they departed, their voices low in conversation.

As Melia returned to the table to collect her briefcase, she was confronted by Camar. Her palms began to sweat. Their recent encounters had unnerved her. She wasn't entirely sure what he wanted of her anymore. But one thing was clear to her, his motivations were untrustworthy.

"Your Majesty, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Camar. Thank you for asking."

"And the Dahlias?"

Carefully, she said in a neutral tone, "They are lovely. Thank you for the thoughtful gift."

Giving her a satisfied smirk, he said, "I knew you'd like them. I remember when you told me. It was that evening we were going over the plans for the agricultural plans. Why don't we repeat that? I'll make you dinner tonight."

Her blood turned cold. She did not wish to recall memories of late-night planning sessions with Camar. Neither did she like the fact that he remembered such details about her likes and dislikes.

"I appreciate the gesture, but my hands are full this evening. Another time, perhaps."

"Why, because of Dunban?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"If you keep spending all of this time with a Homs, people are going to wonder." His tone was nonchalant, but Melia could hear the undertones of disgust.

"What are you implying?"

"All I'm doing is looking out for your reputation, Empress. People will question your priorities if you continue to spend a lot of time with the Homs."

She felt heat in her cheeks, but she maintained an appearance of evenness.

"Camar, I'm not sure what you believe is going on, but I would ask you to not make accusations regarding things you do not know. Dunban has been a trusted friend and advisor."

"And a bad influence. If he and his sister weren't here, you wouldn't have gotten involved in that crash. It's his fault you've been hurt. Can't you see he doesn't belong here?" He shot back.

"I will not tolerate this discussion. If you have anything to say regarding the location of the Scepter, I would be glad to hear of it. Otherwise, this conversation is over."

"Be careful of your loyalties, Empress." He snapped and stalked away.

A shiver ran down her spine as she watched him depart. If Camar was the saboteur, he certainly wasn't hiding it anymore.

* * *

"Empress, it looks like your wounds are healing nicely. Continue to apply the salve on them and they should heal in the next week or so." The healer smiled as she closed the back of the medical gown Melia wore. Because she had left before being formally discharged, Melia was forced to have two follow-ups regarding the burns on her back. Yesterday, just after the healer had finished her examination, Camar had shown up with his bouquet of Dahlias. Of course, he knew the Dahlias were her favorite flower and she'd accepted them, although, given the circumstances, it unnerved her. And she had much preferred them to be from Dunban.

She wasn't so sure if that sentiment still held now. Especially regarding their fight last night.

Melia would not refer to it as an argument. It was very clear that Dunban had come looking for a fight, with how aggravated he was.

His last words echoed in her ears as the healer left the room, leaving her alone to change from the paper gown into her regular clothes. As she tugged on her slacks and buttoned up her shirt, Melia clenched her jaw. He'd called her selfish. A user of others. In denial.

Tears collected in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. Melia covered her mouth with her hands to keep her sobs from escaping into the world. A lump grew in her throat as her body shook. The words stung; slashing at her heart. They hurt because they were spoken with such poison. They hurt because they were true.

They hurt because they had come from him.

"Empress, Nae'ell is here to see you," James called from outside the curtain.

Quickly, she wiped the tears away, drying her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt. Clearing her throat, Melia blinked several times, trying to ward away any redness that could indicate crying. After collecting herself, she took a deep breath, exhaling the negative emotions inhabiting her body.

"Let her come in," she called.

Nae'ell swept in, her blue robes swirling around her like a mythical angel. Today, her black hair was done up in a messy bun, and her pallor was paler than usual. She rushed over and took Melia's hands in her own.

"How are you? I've tried to find you these past two days, but you're always so busy."

"I'm feeling much better, despite the injuries."

"Do you have time to take a walk?"

"Not according to my schedule," Melia gave her a sad smile before continuing, "But we haven't had a chance to connect in the past few days. I would very much appreciate your company now."

"More like a week than a few days. It almost feels like you're avoiding me." Nae'ell teased.

"I am not!"

Nae'ell linked arms with the Empress and they walked out of her patient room, and out of the clinic, James and Elrich only a few steps behind. As they walked out into the courtyard, Melia felt the sun shine down on her. It was unusually warm today, and she welcomed it, wishing each day could be warm like this. She smiled and tilted her head up towards the rays. _It would be nice to sit on the beach and take advantage of the warm weather._

Nae'ell led them over to the Fountain of Eternity, and they sat on the edge. The sounds of laughter reached Melia's ears and she turned to see a group of children playing catch across the walkway. They looked so happy; a warmth bloomed inside her chest.

"So. Tell me what's going on with you. You look...sad."

The Empress felt her shoulders sag a little as she withdrew from the moment of joy and turned back to the Entian woman. Fidgeting with her hands for a moment, Melia thought about what exactly she could share. Certainly not her fight with Dunban. That was too private. But she could share her thoughts about Camar and Miriall. After all, Nae'ell was the first to be a vehement advocate of Camar's identity as the saboteur.

"I believe you were right. About Camar."

"Really? What happened?"

"He...threatened me this morning."

"What?" Nae'ell said, outraged. "You have to arrest him!"

"I cannot. Not just yet anyway. There is no actual evidence, just many possible theories, though most point back to him."

"What a coward. He must be doing this for revenge."

"I cannot think of another reason. I do not know of any other experience where I may have slighted him. I thought he would be a nobler person."

"You always try to see the good in everyone, Melia. It's going to get you in trouble someday."

"There is also the possibility that Miriall may be working with him." She looked away, back at the children.

"Miriall? That is such a surprise. She seems too sweet to be criminal of that nature."

"That is also what I thought. But when Dunban spoke with her yesterday, he noted her behavior to be somewhat suspicious."

Just saying his name hurt.

"Well, it can't be helped. A wolf in sheep's clothing." Nae'ell paused in thought. "You know, she has been acting rather strangely. A few days ago, she invited me to go with her to the ceramics studio. She said she needed to make a new set of mortar & pestles for the clinic. I wonder if that's what she was doing."

Melia turned back to Nae'ell. "I will have someone follow up. That is not entirely unreasonable reason, as she was the manager of the clinic, but anything is now worth investigating."

They fell silent for a moment. Melia let her eyes wander sideways towards the figures of James and Elrich, who stood a few feet away with their backs to her.

"Is there something else bothering you, Melia?"

Melia returned her gaze to her conversation partner and hesitated. Something in her wanted to discuss Shulk's findings with the woman. Nae'ell would offer a unique perspective being Entian.

"There is something else. That I would like your opinion of, as this may directly affect yourself." She murmured.

"What is it?" Nae'ell asked, leaning her head in.

"Shulk has discovered this pocket of ether just off of Hovering Reef 9."

"Pocket?"

"Essentially, it is a hole in the sea. Filled with massive concentrations of ether."

Nae'ell's face contorted with horror. "The Entia could transform back into Telethia."

Melia nodded, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. "Exactly."

"That is...terrifying."

"It frightens me as well. I need to find a way to tell the public. I want to avoid inciting mass panic. If you were to learn this information, what would you want to hear?"

"Well, I'm a little biased as you're telling me now." Nae'ell smirked and continued, "Do you have a plan?"

"Currently, the teleporters to that Reef have been deactivated. All shuttles have been grounded save for those traveling to the Highlands and back. Or those with special approval from myself. Shulk is working on a plan to hopefully quarantine the area."

"That is all helpful. But until you have a plan for quarantine, I think it's best to keep it a secret."

Melia nodded. That was logical.

Silence fell between them as they felt the reality of the situation. With a pocket of ether this close to Alcamoth, it could mean the end of the High Entian civilization. Unless there was some way to quarantine it or destroy it.

"How are things with Dunban?"

Before Melia could give a vague answer, Fiora ran up to them, her cheeks red from the exertion.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Fiora grinned at Melia, and then turned to Nae'ell. "It's nice to see you, Nae'ell."

"You as well, Fiora."

"It looks like you're feeling better." Melia smiled at Fiora. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to steal you for a moment, if you've got one."

"We were in the middle of a conversation." Nae'ell raised her eyebrows.

"That's why I asked if she was free." Fiora returned.

"I'm sure Nae'ell won't mind," Melia said, giving Nae'ell an apologetic look.

Indifferently, the Entian woman shrugged. "I guess we're finished." Nae'ell stood. "I will see you later, Melia." Then, she walked off, clearly annoyed at being dismissed.

Immediately, Melia was awash with guilt.

"It's not your fault," Fiora said as if she'd read Melia's mind. "She's a touchy one."

"What did you want to do?" Melia asked, changing the subject, though inside she felt as though she'd let another person down.

"Serenity and I have a surprise for you!"

Melia frowned. "Unfortunately, I think I have strayed too far from my schedule. I may have a meeting right after lunch." She would've liked to see what Fiora had in store.

With a hand wave, Fiora said, "Serenity's moved everything in your schedule, so you're free for the next few hours."

Melia knit her brows together. "I don't know if that is appropriate. I need to begin preparations for Mayor Laden and Phaedra's arrival."

"Oh, don't worry. Serenity has done a great job of taking care of everything."

The Empress knew that she should go back to work. She knew that there were a great many things to do to prepare for the events in the coming days, even with the possibility of impeachment. But the last 24 hours had left her exhausted, physically, and emotionally.

Perhaps she could allow herself a break. A few hours to rest and recharge. Then she could resume her duties, plausibly with more energy, and thus be more productive.

Still, she was uncertain, as if saying yes to such a proposal would get her in trouble. But the offer was tempting. Too tempting.

"Come on. I promise it'll be fun." Fiora winked at Melia and extended her hand.

Melia nodded, hesitantly taking her friend's hand. Fun was something she could desperately use. And if Serenity had secured free time, who was she to say no?

* * *

Fiora led her to the main entrance and indicated they were heading down to Lafael Shore. About twenty minutes later, Fiora and Melia had arrived, James and Elrich silently following. A slight gust of wind passed by, lifting wayward tendrils of hair off of Melia's forehead as she put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. The scene in front of her looked like paradise. It had been a long time since she had come down to the shore. As they walked along the beach, Melia caught sight of Serenity a few feet away, sitting on a large blanket, a large basket next to her.

Fiora waved and skipped forward, gesturing for Melia to follow. As the Empress neared her assistant, she saw the whole set up. Checkered napkins and white ceramic plates; a meat and cheese spread; tea sandwiches and grapes.

A picnic lunch.

"Empress, do you like it?" Serenity asked timidly as Melia sat down across from her assistant.

"Oh yes. This is...wonderful." She felt her chest tighten with gratitude. It was a thoughtful gesture and she felt undeserving of such kindness.

"We thought you could use a little fresh air," Fiora added as she seated herself adjacent to the two Homs Entia. "And Serenity mentioned that you hardly get out of the city. So why not have lunch by the sea? It's such a beautiful day, too!"

"Thank you, both. This is very kind of you." Melia smiled, straining to hold back happy tears. With the exhaustion of the past few days, she was very sensitive.

"Oh stop. We just want you to have a good time!"

"I'll leave you two to it then." Serenity nodded and began to stand.

"No, stay!" Fiora said, catching the younger girl's hand.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"You're not. Right, Melia?"

"Of course." Melia agreed. "Serenity, you helped to organize this. I would very much like you to stay. If you do not, I will just have to order you as my subject."

A smile crept onto Serenity's face and she resumed her seat. Quickly, they broke into the bread and cheese. A warm breeze passed through, and Melia savored the heat on her skin as she dropped a grape into her mouth. This was indeed a wonderful surprise.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Fiora asked as she set down her teacup. "It's of the...personal nature."

"Of course."

"My six month anniversary with Shulk is coming up. I want to do something to celebrate. Do you guys have ideas? I don't know this area too well." Fiora asked as she spread cheese on a piece of bread and bit into it.

"Um...you could go stargazing at the lighthouse." Serenity said.

"That's a great idea! Have you done that before?"

"Oh yes. If you ask Shalen, she could give you the key to the roof. You can see all of the stars from there. It's quite romantic." Serenity answered dreamily.

"Have you gone with your boyfriend?" Fiora grinned.

"Oh! Well...um..." Serenity trailed off as she blushed three shades of red.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone. How long?" Melia asked, genuinely curious. This was certainly an interesting development. And a most welcome distraction.

"It's only been a few months..." Serenity answered, her eyes downcast as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Who is it?" Fiora asked.

"I'd rather not say..."

"Can I try guessing at least?"

Serenity thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Okay, you can have three guesses."

"Is it James?" Fiora whispered, casting a glance over at Melia's bodyguards, who stood a few feet away with their backs to the women.

"No." Serenity shook her head and took a bite out of her tea sandwich.

Melia observed her assistant. She seemed calm, especially considering she had not wanted to reveal the identity of her lover.

_She doesn't think we'll guess correctly._

So that meant it was someone unexpected. Melia ruminated on the puzzle, brainstorming various ideas in her mind.

"What about Kiefer?" Fiora guessed.

Serenity shook her head and dropped a few grapes into her mouth. "Kiefer's nice, but he isn't exactly my type." Serenity answered and then hastily added, "Not to say that he's not handsome!" Always conscientious of others. It was something Melia admired in the younger woman.

"No...Kiefer is with Songya." Melia mused, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh my! How do you know?" Serenity exclaimed.

A small smirk danced on Melia's lips. "It's quite obvious to me, the way they look at each other. How often they are together. I haven't known Kiefer that long, but I can see he's quite taken with her."

"Is it...Jarrack?" Fiora grimaced.

Serenity shook her head. "Oh no!"

"Thank god. You had me worried for a moment!"

The three women burst into a fit of giggles. Melia felt a rush of happiness invade her body, and became a willing prisoner to it. The next hour was spent in lively conversation combined with jokes, gossip, and anecdotes. So engrossed in the conversation, Melia hardly noticed the passage of time, nor did she think about the state of affairs in Alcamoth.

After the food was gone, the three women fell silent, satiated physically and emotionally.

"Let's go wade out into the water." Fiora gestured to the sea with her head.

Serenity shook her head. "I'll stay here, thank you."

"Melia?" Fiora stood, holding out her hands to help the Empress to her feet.

"I'm not sure..."

"It'll be fun! Just roll up your pant legs. Like this." Fiora bent and quickly rolled up her right pant leg, then her left, all the way up to her knees.

Melia mimicked Fiora's movements. She felt rather silly, seeing the fabric bunched up around her knees. It occurred to her that her sleeves would possibly get drenched should she wish to run her hands through the water. The High Entia then rolled up her sleeves, right above her elbows. Perhaps she should have worn something more suited to the warm weather. A dress, maybe. But it had been so long since she'd worn a dress or anything besides slacks and a blouse. It would make her feel awkward now.

"Let's go!" Fiora shouted and ran out into the water. Melia looked back at Serenity, who giggled. With a smile, Melia followed, walking out to the water, savoring the feeling of wet sand underneath her feet. As she waded into the water, the liquid felt cool on her skin. Refreshing. A perfect compliment to the balmy weather of the day.

"This is nice." Fiora mused, extending her arms out horizontally.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I wish Colony 9 had a big sea like this one."

At the mention of the Homs home, a question entered Melia's mind, pestering her. She tried to push it away, focus on the moment, but it was persistent. It clouded her mind, sapping away the joy. She didn't want to ask it, but considering the recent upheaval, it begged to be answered.

"Are you going to leave? Go back to Colony 9?"

Fiora frowned and put her hands on her hips. "No, of course not. Dunban's just being overprotective."

A small surge of relief coursed through the Empress, and was immediately followed by a river of guilt. Dunban's words rang out in her head, shaming her. Was she being selfish in not wanting Fiora to leave? Would it be safer for her to leave?

"Did the two of you talk?" Melia asked hesitantly.

"Talk is a nice word for what happened." Fiora pursed her lips.

"Did you argue?"

"That's an understatement. I don't think we've ever had a fight like that."

"He did appear to be quite inflamed." Melia folded her arms across her chest, keeping her voice monotone. The Homs Entia had no intention of exposing how upset the conversation had made her. She didn't want to put Fiora in an awkward position, even if Fiora would be willing to listen.

"So you two fought too?"

"Yes." Melia creased her lips into a fine line.

"Oh jeez." Fiora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Melia asked, surprised.

"Dunban can get pretty hot-headed when it comes to my safety," Fiora said, kicking the water, miffed.

"I understand that. You're his sister."

"Yeah, but it's a bit more than that. It's always been his job to look out for me since we were little, especially since our parents died. For a long time, we were all each other had. So it messed Dunban up pretty bad when he thought I was dead. When Metal Face, um Mumkhar, stabbed me back in Colony 9. I think he blames himself for that." Fiora bit her lip and cast her gaze down at the water. "He's always watched out for me, you know? We're very close. Tell each other almost everything. He's my best friend. I'm sure you felt the same about Kallian, right?"

Melia nodded, feeling the familiar tug at her heart upon remembering her brother's face. If she could have saved Kallian, Melia would have done anything in her power to do so. He was never far from her thoughts, even now, nine months after his death.

Fiora sighed, stretching her arms behind her back. "To be honest, I do the same too with Dunban. I don't really worry about his physical safety. Obviously, he can take care of himself. But, more like...looking out for his emotional side." Fiora smirked. "You know, I didn't like Senara for the first six months she and Dunban were together."

"Really?" It was hard to keep the surprise out of her voice. It seemed Senara and Fiora were on friendly terms when she'd seen the two Homs women together weeks ago.

Fiora looked up at Melia. "She wasn't exactly...the nicest person. I only made an effort to be friendly to her because Dunban asked me to. Between you and me, I think she took Dunban for granted."

That would explain a few things.

"Anyway, we both get a little protective. I think it comes from when we could depend only on each other." Fiora paused, then continued, "I'm not saying you should forgive him. I just wanted you to understand. Chances are he's feeling pretty bad for upsetting you. Dunban puts up a strong front, but he's a big softy."

"We'll see."

Melia wouldn't make any promises. He had been nasty.

"Hey, I never got to thank you. For saving me." Fiora said, her voice soft.

"Fiora, no thanks is needed. You're my friend."

"All the same. Thanks, Melia."

Fiora put her arms around the Empress. Slowly, Melia returned the embrace. It was comforting, the hug. Fiora was always so open, so gracious. Melia couldn't help but smile. It felt good, connecting with another person.

Then Fiora stepped away and splashed her.

"Ah!" Melia cried out in surprise as the bottoms of her pants were doused in water. A wicked gleam appeared in Fiora's eyes. In response, Melia raised an eyebrow. Kicking at the water, the Empress splashed back at her friend.

Soon enough, they were engaged in a water war, laughing as they attempted to shower each other in saltwater while avoiding getting completely soaked. For those few minutes, Melia laughed all the way to her bones, drowning out all the despair and torment that crushed her during the day.

Finally, they called a truce, giggling as they held onto each other. Face flushed and out of breath, Melia felt joyful butterflies in her stomach. Arms linked, the two young women walked back to the shore, their pants wet above the knees, droplets of seawater staining their shirts. Arriving at the picnic area, they joined Serenity in lying down on the blanket, sunbathing.

Melia closed her eyes, feeling the sun's rays on her body. Taking a deep breath in and out, she attempted to empty her mind of all anxious thoughts, instead of focusing on the present moment. The Empress concentrated on the sound of the waves hitting the shore, the birds squawking in the sky, but to no avail. Her thoughts always drifted back to the problems at hand.

Despite the possibility of losing her throne, she could not find it in herself to regret the time spent that afternoon on the shore instead of attending to the restoration business. It meant the world to her that her friends surprised her. She'd treasure these memories always.

The sound of footsteps crunching into the sand alerted Melia, sending a shock through her veins. Before she could open her eyes, the footsteps stopped.

"Fiora, I've been looking for you."

That voice. She would recognize it anywhere. The rich tones that warmed her blood.

"Save it, Dunban. I'm staying in Alcamoth." Melia heard Fiora rise and dust herself off. "I'm heading back. Do you want to go, Melia? Serenity?"

"I'll come with you." Serenity piped up as she rose from her position.

Turning her face towards Fiora, Melia slowly opened her eyes, using her hand to shield her vision from the sun and said to Fiora, "I think I'll stay here just a little longer."

"Don't worry, Empress. Your next appointment isn't until four o'clock. Take as much time as you need." Serenity smiled with her eyes and bowed, the basket in hand.

"See you." Fiora waved. She turned and pushed passed Dunban, deliberately bumping into his shoulder as she headed back towards the city with Serenity.

Silence.

Melia lay down and closed her eyes again, putting her arm over her eyes, desperate to return to her peaceful meditation. But her heart thumped in her chest at his nearness. The calm was gone, replaced by apprehension. It was odd, feeling this mixture of anger, hurt, and hope. Which was the primary emotion? Which was the one she should absorb herself in?

"Funny thing is I was trying to apologize to her."

Melia didn't respond. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Can I join you?"

"I can't stop you from doing anything, Dunban."

"May I join you?"

"Alright."

She felt him sit next to her. Her pulse quickened.

"How are you?"

Part of her was astonished he would ask such an inane question, especially with the elephant in the room. But she bit her tongue, refusing the sullen response to leave her mouth. Instead, she opted to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"Taking advantage of the beautiful weather."

"And your back?"

Immediately, Melia remembered his seeing her naked back the previous morning. Heat rose to her already warm cheeks. The intrusion had roused mixed emotions in her body. One was embarrassment. The other was exhilaration.

She would not be exploring what that second emotion meant anytime soon.

"It's mending, though the healers say it will scar."

Silence. She would not be the one to break it.

"Melia, about last night. I want to apologize. My behavior was...deplorable."

Heart still, she held her breath, waiting to hear more.

"I took my anger out on you. You deserved none of it and it was wrong of me to direct it at you. I lashed out at you and deeply regret the things I said. I know that you may not forgive me, but I wish I had never said any of those things."

How she had waited to hear those words. They were a balm for the wounds he had inflicted upon her heart. Not a complete cure, but a soothing antidote to remove the stinging.

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Sitting up, she faced him, bringing her knees to her chest. Levelly, she looked at him, trying to ignore the racing of her heart. "It's true, you should not have been so rude to me. I did nothing wrong."

"I am sorry. And I know you're right. Everything you said. I have to let Fiora do what she thinks is best." He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Just seeing her unconscious in that shuttle...it felt like Colony 9 all over again."

Her heart softened as she looked at his eyes, full of fear and loss. Despite her anger, Melia wanted to reach out and hug him. Let him know everything was alright. That he was not alone.

But she could not give in. Not just yet. The Homs Entia had to stand her ground.

"I understand that, Dunban. But that does not change the fact that you insulted me."

"I regret that the most, Melia. You did not deserve such treatment." His voice was coated with anguish. It made her ache. Her throat constricted, feeling the emotion rise, attempting to release itself.

But it scared her. How much his words had affected her. How much she believed in him.

Dunban cleared his throat and continued, "And I am sorry for the things I said about your abilities as Empress. Those were extreme and appalling as well. I should have recognized what lay beneath my anger: my own failings and insecurities. Instead, I turned against you."

She flinched and adjusted her position, now sitting crosslegged. Her eyes wandered to the sea, watching as the water glistened under the sun.

"But you were not wrong. Things are falling apart and I'm not able to catch them."

"I don't think that's true, Melia."

His tongue slid over her name like velvet, running a shiver up her spine.

"It is. I have lost two of my cabinet members. As a result, restoration projects have slowed. And with this new accord with the Homs colonies, I'm only adding more and more work to an already understaffed team. Additionally, my people want to dethrone me. And someone is systematically destroying my reign. And possibly trying to kill me and those dear to me." She closed her eyes, feeling the crushing weight of hopelessness. "I am losing the ability to hold everything together."

There was a slight pressure on her knee. Turning, Melia saw Dunban had placed his hand there. Hastily, he removed it, an expression of uncertainty crossing over his face.

"You've done much more than you realize. It's hard now, but it doesn't mean it will be forever. You've pushed through worse."

Overwhelmed, she brought her hands together, squeezing them together. She felt the familiar twinge of her heart's strings. Thoughts of her father, brother, mother, step-mother filled her mind.

All of her family, gone. Wiped out.

Tyrea was the only one she had left. And even that relationship was tenuous at best.

The woman wanted him to put his hand back on her knee. She wanted to feel the connection between them.

"I have two days left to find the Scepter. One and a half if we are to be accurate."

"I believe in you."

Her heart skipped a beat; her eyes widened in surprise.

"I have seen the strength of your will. I know what you're capable of."

At that moment, Melia wanted to kiss him. His certainty consoled her, alleviating the despair that hung over her like a thundercloud, drenching every moment of hope.

But she held herself back.

"I'm still upset with you."

It was true, but it was quickly giving way to forgiveness. The Empress stared into his eyes, losing herself in their safety.

"I know. I'll find a way to make it up to you." Dunban hesitated and said, "If you'll let me."

_How could I not?_

"It may take a while."

"I'm willing to wait."

* * *

It was half-past eight when Melia finally walked into her apartment. The late afternoon had been packed with small meetings, presumably because Serenity had squeezed everything into smaller increments. It didn't matter. She was happy to have taken the few hours in the early afternoon for herself.

As the Empress walked into her bedroom to change for her outing to Prison Island, her eyes caught sight of a vibrant purple. A bouquet of Mystic Dahlias bloomed in a vase on her nightstand. Smiling, she bent to smell them.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

She turned and stopped.

Adrenaline shot through her body. Her breath hitched in her throat.

In the far corner, Camar sat in an armchair. On one hand, he held an ether rifle to Serenity's head. In the other, he held the Scepter.

Tears streamed down Serenity's face, shining in the lamplight; she was gagged and her hands were bound behind her back. One of her eyes was black and blue. The Empress locked eyes with the younger Homs Entia, and she saw absolute fear.

Melia's hands clenched into fists.

"Good evening, Empress. If you want your dear assistant to live, I suggest you do everything I say."


	24. Cruelty

SLAM.

The door burst open.

Dunban's eyes flew open and he jumped out of the bed, grabbing for the sword leaning on his nightstand. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he wrapped his hands around the hilt, ready for a possible attack.

Footsteps from the outer room clamored into his bedroom. The Homs looked up to see three High Entia, armed, staring at him. Camar stood in the center of the trio, a sneer on his lips while the other two were stone-faced, waiting for a command.

"I trust you got your beauty sleep, Dunban," Camar said as he raked his eyes over Dunban's shirtless form.

"What is this?"

"I've come to take you into custody."

"Why? On whose authority?"

"Mine, of course. You are now a prisoner of the High Entian People's Republic."

_What?_

Unease blossomed in his mind. Dunban narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Camar said, walking to the window and pulling aside the curtain. The room was flooded with sunlight; Dunban winced, blinking a few times. Unfazed, the Homs Entia gazed at the city below, bathed in light. "It's a coup d'état."

_Melia._

Her face flashed in front of his eyes. The blue of her eyes, the silver of her hair, the pink of her lips. His thoughts raced to the Empress. Dunban's heart skipped a beat. What did this mean for her? Was she alright? Had she too been taken into custody? Stomach-churning, Dunban felt the unease grow into anxiety, permeating his senses, and quickening his pulse.

"Where is she?"

"The Empress? That is none of your concern anymore. Nor should it ever have been. Besides, the Empire will be no more by the end of the day."

End of the day? _What is he planning?_

It didn't matter. Dunban wouldn't let it happen. Couldn't. Preparing to raise his sword and engage, Dunban analyzed the situation. He was outnumbered three to one. Not the best of odds, but he had to try.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll just make things... _painful_ for her." Camar taunted, as if reading his mind.

His blood turned cold. Camar had Melia. His grip slackened on the hilt.

"Bring him."

The two High Entia trudged forward, aiming to grab his arms. But a second too slow. Dunban bent his knee and kicked straight into the stomach of the taller man, slamming the High Entia backward into the wall. The other High Entia lunged at Dunban, sword ready to strike flesh, but the Homs did not shy away. Their weapons met in the air; the clang of metal reverberated as they exchanged blows. Heart pumping, Dunban parried each slice, soon pushing his way forward from the defensive to the offensive position.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other High Entia rise from his spot on the floor and brandish his sword. Dunban whipped around and met the blade as it swiped down towards his shoulder. The Homs pushed against it, gritting his teeth as the High Entia forced the blades back towards Dunban. Aware of the potential enemy behind him, Dunban flicked a glance over his shoulder to see the second High Entia man rushing towards him. Dunban thrust a kick to the High Entia, but instead of feeling the muscles of a torso, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his ankle. The High Entia had grabbed his leg.

The High Entia sneered and pulled Dunban's leg towards him. Dunban felt himself lose his balance, crashing to the ground, pain sprouting through his body. An elbow throttled down towards his face and he rolled out of the way, bringing him facedown on the floor. Immediately he realized his mistake. One High Entia grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. The other guard slapped handcuffs on him.

Struggling, Dunban cursed.

A laugh rang out in the air; Dunban turned his head to the right. "Did you really think you could escape?" Camar sniggered. He knelt down, peering into Dunban's enraged face and jeered, "You can't save her. She's mine now."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I think I will." Camar rose and strode out of the room.

The two High Entia hauled him to his feet, dragging him out of his suite. His mind spiraled as they started down the hallway; he needed to get away somehow. If they threw him in a dungeon, Dunban knew his chances of escape became infinitesimally small.

"DUNBAN!" a voice screamed behind him.

All thoughts crashed to a halt. He knew that voice. The Homs jerked his head over his shoulder and his eyes went wide. Another High Entia had Fiora's arms pinned behind her back; her face an expression of pain. To the right of her, Shulk also had his wrists tied behind his back, a High Entia.

Rage flooded through him, lighting a fire in his gut. Dunban's head snapped back to the front, where Camar walked, unperturbed by the action behind him.

"Let her go!" Dunban roared.

Camar looked over his shoulder, amused. "Now why should I do that?"

"She has nothing to do with this, Camar."

"You could have prevented all of this and her involvement. I told you to leave, otherwise, she would be harmed. Now you have to pay the price for your actions."

His breath hitched in his throat; it felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Camar had written him the note, threatening Fiora.

It wasn't just a simple grab for power.

Camar was the saboteur.

And now his sister was at his mercy.

Straining against his restraints, Dunban turned to catch a glimpse of his sister, her eyes angry as she struggled against her bonds. "Fiora!" He called.

"Take her away." Camar dismissed.

"Dunban! DUNBAN!" Fiora screamed as the High Entia yanked her away, down another hall.

Over and over again, Dunban shouted after her, calling to her. Telling her he would find her.

"Dammit, Camar!" Dunban turned his face forward, full of fury. How he longed to rip out of his chains and strangle the Homs Entia in front of him.

Camar laughed, his eyes filled with cruel satisfaction. "Take comfort that your sister has nicer accommodations than you. The two of you will be staying in the dungeons, where filth like you deserves to rot."

The High Entian captors shoved the two Homs forward, marching them through the Great Hall's recesses, and downwards into the lower levels. After passing through multiple darkened hallways, they reached the end of the corridor. Opening the door, Camar directed the two to be brought down the stairs and deposited in the dungeon. Roughly, the High Entia undid their restraints and pushed Dunban and Shulk into the cell. The steel door clanged behind them; the echo of the bolt locking throughout the small room bounced off the walls.

Camar's face loomed through the bars. "Perfect. Now you won't bother me while I tend to matters."

"Where is Fiora?" Dunban flew at the bars, his eyes blazing.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be seeing her soon." Camar smirked and placed a circular object on a small table in front of the cell. "You have front row seats to what is about to happen." The saboteur turned and walked up the small stairs, with the two High Entia guards following.

"Camar!" Dunban shouted at the retreating figure.

But Camar did not react as he strode out. He didn't look back as Dunban continued to call out, the sounds of his shouts dying as Camar turned the corner, out of reach, out of sight.

* * *

"Where am I?" A dazed voice broke the silence in the darkness.

"Serenity! You're awake." Melia crawled over to the spot where the young High Entia lay on the cold floor. Fear rippled through her as she reached out in the black and touched the young girl's shoulder, helping her to sit up against the wall.

"What...what happened?"

Melia swallowed, her heart pounding. "What do you remember?"

"I was bringing you the agenda for tomorrow..." She trailed off, her mind searching for the answer. "I was hit. And then..." her eyes widened and she gasped, "Camar! He gagged me and dragged me to your apartment. You—"

The young woman stopped. Melia could see the gears turning in her head and prepared for the worst. The Empress felt her stomach churn.

Serenity looked down, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Melia watched as her eyes slowly focused. She waited, feeling the apprehension grow by the second.

Serenity screamed.

Her voice bounced off of the walls, filling Melia's ears. The anguished cry twisted her already pounding heart.

"Serenity! Look at me!" Melia shouted, trying to get a hold of the younger woman's shoulders as she shrieked.

The young High Entia held up her bloody hand in front of Melia's face. Two fingers were missing.

"What happened to my hand? What happened to my fingers?!" She shrieked. Her breath came quicker. Her chest started to heave.

_She's going into shock._

"Serenity!" Melia yelled and gripped Serenity's face in her hands. "I need you to breathe. You're going into shock. Breathe. Alright? We will breathe together. One deep breath in and one deep breath out."

Without taking her eyes off of Serenity's, the Homs Entia demonstrated. Inhaling, Melia felt the air pass through her nose and into her lungs, holding it there for a few seconds before exhaling, letting the breath flow out of her mouth. Serenity followed her example, her breaths shorter at first, but after a few cycles, they became longer, matching Melia's rhythm and flow.

A tiny bit of relief billowed through Melia's nerves.

"Good. That's good. One more deep breath in and out." Serenity obeyed. Melia dropped her hands from the young woman's face. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. But...I'm not in pain."

"I stopped the bleeding and accelerated your healing with an ether spell. You will be alright for now. But you will still need a healer to asses the injury."

Serenity turned her hand over, looking at the damage. Melia could hear the waver in Serenity's voice as she asked, "How...did this happen?"

Melia felt her heart skip a beat and close her eyes. What could she say? There was no question though. She could only convey the truth, no matter how painful it might be. Even if that meant Serenity would hate her for the rest of time.

"It's my fault." Melia's voice was low; she could feel the shame rising up in her throat as she uttered the words.

"What?"

Melia clenched her fists, feeling her eyes sting.

"Camar...he demanded I publicly recant my position on the Colony 9 situation. Throw out the treaty entirely. I refused to and he..." Her voice cracked and she felt the onslaught of tears. Her body clenched as she willed herself to keep from crying, waiting for the response.

But only silence filled her ears. The unspoken words hung in the air.

Several minutes passed. Melia could feel herself losing control of her emotions. It was her fault entirely. Had she given into Camar's demands, Serenity would not have been hurt. She may not even be here with Melia, in this dark corner of the Great Hall, imprisoned. The remorse crushed against her wall of control, urging her to release. But she did not deserve to cry. She did not deserve Serenity's forgiveness.

"I...remember." Serenity breathed, her eyes gazing ahead into the black, away from Melia.

"I'm...so sorry, Serenity. Words cannot convey the depth of remorse I feel."

The High Entia rose from her seat and walked around the room soundlessly. Melia watched Serenity pace, wondering what thoughts ran through her mind. A part of the Empress waited for the ball to drop, the avalanche to come, the anger to rain down upon her.

But even if it came, Melia still had a responsibility to get Serenity to safety. She would not abandon the young woman.

Serenity's path transformed from the back and forth pacing to a straight line directed at Melia. Steeling herself, the Empress creased her lips into a line and forced the tears down into her gut, letting them dissolve into nothingness. Serenity stopped in front of her, trembling. The Homs Entia woman looked up at Serenity's face, waiting for the anger. The rage. The bitterness and resentment.

"I...hate him."

Melia said nothing, waiting.

"He...he did this to me. Why? Why would he do something so cruel?"

"Because he cares naught but for himself."

Serenity collapsed next to Melia, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. Her cries ripped into Melia's heart; Melia clenched her jaw. It hurt her to see Serenity in such pain. Hesitantly, she reached out and brought her arms around Serenity's shoulders.

"This is my fault, Serenity. I am to blame."

Sniffling, Serenity murmured, "It is not, Empress."

Guilt took shame's place, wrapping Melia's heart in its embrace, inundating her mind with words of self-loathing.

"But it is. Had I agreed to his terms, you would never have been harmed in such a manner."

"No. You couldn't give in. I didn't want you to give in." Serenity pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Not to him. Not ever."

"My defiance has left you injured. Worse. Maimed."

"Empress, I know you would never wish harm to come to me." Serenity sighed and continued, "I am not angry with you. I am angry for you. And for myself. And most of all, I am angry at Camar."

"For such a young one, you are wise, Serenity." Melia gave her a sad smile.

Serenity returned it, though her face darkened soon after. "Camar is the scum of the earth and I can't wait until he is burned into ashes."

Melia was surprised at such dark language, though she did not show it on her face. In fact, she quite agreed with her assistant.

"You didn't give in, did you?"

"No. But I was about to."

"What happened? Why didn't he take the rest of my fingers?"

Melia searched her memory before answering. "He stopped. I believe he has another idea on how to humiliate me. To force me to bend to his will."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Dunban growled as he rose from his spot on the cold ground.

"How?" Shulk replied, somewhere in the darkness.

Dunban paced back and forth in the cramped cell. It was no more than five feet wide and four feet long. Cobwebs littered the upper tresses of the cell. There was no way he would stay in this hole in the ground. Not while that maniac turned the world upside down. He had to get out. Find Fiora and Melia, before Camar hurt either of them.

Bitterness seeped through his body, poisoning his mind. He knew he should've forced Fiora to go home. To leave Alcamoth and return to the safe confines of Colony 9. Frustrated, he shook the bars of the cell with his working arm. The fear on her face was etched in his mind. Any harm that befell her would be on his hands.

And Melia. Where was she? How did she fare? The lack of knowledge caused his stomach to flip flop.

The cell door flung open; a dark figure stood in the archway. Walking up to the bars, Dunban prepared for another confrontation with Camar. But as the person raced down the stairs and made its way towards the cell door, he recognized the wings in the darkness.

"Tyrea."

"How did you find us?" Shulk asked as he got to his feet.

"It was rather obvious. This is the one place Camar would try to bury you alive." Her face was illuminated in the torchlight as she came closer. Hastily, the Homs Entia shoved the key into the lock, the jingling noise reflecting off the stone walls. After a few seconds, there was a click and the door swung open, creaking as it did. "There's not much time. We need to leave now before they discover you're gone."

"Not until I find Fiora," Dunban said.

"We don't have time right now."

"Do you know where she is?" Shulk asked, hopeful.

"No. But my guess is that she's with Camar. Which makes her untouchable right now." Tyrea looked at Dunban.

Dunban's hands clenched into a fist.

"I want to find her."

"Don't be stupid, Dunban. You can't march in there now. Camar has created a bodyguard for himself. You confront him, he will just throw you back down here. Worse, he'll kill you. And then what help will you be to Fiora or Melia?" Tyrea hissed.

"Where's Melia?"

Her lips thinned. "I don't know."

"What do you know?" Dunban retorted.

Tyrea narrowed her eyes at him and responded evenly, "Camar has the Scepter. I saw him with it, then he disappeared. I went to tell Melia but she wasn't in her apartment. I thought she was out for the day. But then I found bloodstains on the floor."

A cold dread crept over him; a combination of fear and anger bloomed in his chest. Thousands of questions crowded his mind, but one stood out: had Camar hurt Melia?

A fire burned inside his body: Dunban would make Camar pay for his actions. For every single hair he harmed on both Fiora and Melia.

"Did you find Serenity? Maybe she knows where Melia is." Shulk asked.

Tyrea's face contorted into an expression of anger. "I can't find her either. That bastard probably locked her up with Melia."

"Where is Camar now?" Dunban interjected.

"Somewhere in the Great Hall. He's called the High Entia to the Town Hall." Tyrea ground her teeth. "We can't stay here. Otherwise, we'll get caught with our pants down."

"Where do we go then?" Shulk asked.

"We can't leave Alcamoth though; Camar has the exits patrolled by his minions."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. We need to hide somewhere. For now, outside of the Great Hall. That means under the city, or the residential district."

A thought occurred to Dunban. It wasn't a bad idea, but a potentially risky one. It could result in their capture once more, but it could lead them to more information. And that in itself was worth the risk.

"Residential district. Miriall." Dunban said. "She may know where Camar is keeping them."

"Wise. Let's go." Tyrea nodded.

They raced out of the cell, Dunban, and Shulk following Tyrea out of the darkness. Swiftly, they passed through the shadowed corridors, making their way to a set of stairs that spiraled upwards. As they ascended, Dunban could not keep his thoughts from his sister and his...he didn't even know what to call Melia. Emotions swirled in his heart; he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he pushed his legs forward. The way they left things...he couldn't let that be the end. No. He would find Melia before it was too late.

Finally, the trio emerged from the underbelly of the Great Hall. Bright sunlight illuminated the empty corridor they stepped out into. Tyrea turned back to the two Homs and said, "We need to be careful. Step as silently as you can."

"Do you know where Miriall's quarters are?"

"Since your memory is failing, Melia had me track each Cabinet member for quite a while." She smirked at him. "I tracked you for a while too."

"Why?"

"Wanted to see who Melia was so taken by. And make sure you were worthy." And she took off, darting forward and then to the left. Dunban and Shulk ran after her, keeping up her agile form.

Just as they turned the corridor towards the back entrance teleporters, they came face to face with four High Entia. The guards locked eyes with the trio and rushed at them, drawing their swords in motion.

There was no time to retreat. They would have to stay and fight. Tyrea pulled her sword from its scabbard and ran forward. A moment before collision, Tyrea jumped into the air, somersaulting over the High Entia and landing gracefully behind them. Distracted by the acrobatics, the High Entia did not see as Dunban and Shulk rushed forward, tackling two guards to the ground. Dunban landed a few punches to his opponent, his fist connecting with skin over and over again. Soon, the High Entia slumped over, his eyes closing automatically. Dunban looked sideways to see Shulk doing the same.

Rising, Dunban took the sword from the unconscious High Entia, and Shulk followed his example. Tyrea stood, arms crossed, bored, as if she'd been waiting for them to finish. Dunban saw the other two High Entia lay at her feet, unconscious. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she asked nonchalantly, "Ready?"

They took the staff entrance out of the Great Hall. It was empty; all of the High Entia were heading towards the Town Hall now. A few stayed behind, patrolling through the courtyards presumably under Camar's orders, but Tyrea easily led the two Homs through the shadows, escaping notice. They didn't want to have another fight on their hands and alert Camar's forces to their escape and position. It would only be a matter of time before the unconscious guards were discovered.

At last, they entered the residential district. It was quiet, save for the breeze that whistled through the streets and alleyways.

"What if she isn't home?" Shulk asked as they ran down the brick walkway.

"We'll wait until she is," Dunban responded. Or until they ran out of time. Whichever came first.

After making a left, then an immediate right, Tyrea stopped in front of a small door. With little effort, Tyrea picked the lock and they walked into the suite, the door shutting quietly behind them.

To his surprise, Dunban locked eyes with the former Cabinet member, who sat on her couch, knees to her chest. As he passed his eyes over Miriall, he saw her eyes and nose were red. But he cared not.

"Miriall," Dunban growled as he strode over to her.

"Sir Dunban!" She squeaked, scrambling back into the cushions of her sofa. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb. Where are Melia and Serenity?" Tyrea demanded, coming at her from the opposite side to surround her.

"I don't know where the Empress is. I swear!" She quivered.

"You're lying. If you don't tell me where she is, I will make you very sorry." Tyrea leaned close to Miriall's face, her eyes filled with daggers.

"I didn't know that he would do this. Any of it!" The woman moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Do you know where Fiora is?" Shulk asked.

Miriall shook her head. "No. Camar didn't tell me anything."

"God, she is no help to us." Tyrea fumed, turning away. "This was a waste of time!"

"What does Camar want? What's his endgame?" Dunban pressed.

But before Miriall could say anything, a bright light filled the room. Dunban turned to see a circular object bringing an image to life on its surface. It was the same sort of device Camar had left in their cell. It shone brightly as the pictures moved on the smooth surface. Its circular exterior displayed a pixelated picture, that slowly came into focus.

Dunban felt his breath catch in his throat at the fully detailed picture.

He was staring at Fiora.

* * *

Melia's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched Camar stand at the podium in the Assembly Hall, Fiora kneeling just to the right of him. Her heart thumped in her chest, and panic surged through her. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? And why was Fiora on stage with him? She hadn't even known he'd taken Fiora hostage.

Her mind screeched to a halt.

Did that mean Dunban was also in his clutches?

Her heart skipped a beat.

Was he still alive?

But all thoughts fled her mind as Camar began to speak:

"Hear me, citizens of Alcamoth, subjects of the High Entian Empire! Our Empress has struck a deal with the devil! This treaty that she wanted to sign with the Homs colonies," he held up a packet of papers, "Will make us subject to Homs' laws. It demands absolute equality and ignores the ignominious injury done to our people. I ask you, how could she disregard such damage? The indignity? How could she subjugate her own people to these savages? If she signed this, the Homs would overrun us! And I will not allow that to happen. It is clear that Empress Melia Antiqua is no longer fit to rule. And so, I have taken the kingdom from the Empress. I will lead us out of this darkness and into the light!"

His words were met with scattered cheers.

This couldn't be happening. It had to all be a bad dream. A nightmare.

Camar continued.

"I have imprisoned all Homs in the city. And I will do more than just that. Together, we will purge the world of the Homs demons, paving the way for the golden age of High Entia. We, the High Entian Republic, will bring the dawn of a new day!"

Camar's words were met with silence. No one in the audience said anything. But Melia watched him; Camar did not seem perturbed in the slightest. Instead, he beamed, gesturing to someone off stage.

Three High Entian guards led out a single file line of High Entia, each chained together at the wrists.

Melia gasped. Kiefer, Songya, and Shalen were at the front of the train. Shalen looked fearful, while Songya's expression was filled with disgust. Kiefer however maintained blankness, unaffected by the situation.

Camar turned to the audience. "These High Entia are traitors. They would rather we demean ourselves and work with the Homs barbarians instead of taking our rightful place as the superior race. As traitors, they will be treated as such and imprisoned!"

"Don't listen to him!" Songya shouted from her place in the line at the crowd. "We can't allow this to happen!"

Camar strode over to her and slapped her across the face. Shalen shrieked.

Kiefer lunged at Camar but the High Entia stepped back, easily out of reach. His mouth curved into a cruel smile.

"Take them away." He shouted at the guard.

The High Entia guards shoved the chained prisoners off stage. Melia strained to see Kiefer and Songya, but to no avail. They were gone as quickly as they appeared.

The silence was deafening as everyone awaited Camar's next move. Then, Camar turned his attention to the right, where Fiora kneeled, two Homs Entia standing on either side of her. Dread crept over Melia, clutching at her heart, making her pulse run rampant.

"This Homs put the life of our Empress in danger. Yes, our Empress is misguided and deluded. And she will be punished. But her affection for this Homs misled her. And this Homs will pay the price for leading our Empress into the fire."

One of the High Entian women walked forward and ripped the back of Fiora's shirt apart. Melia gasped, her eyes fixated on Fiora's expression. But the Homs kept her face blank, as if the tearing of her clothing had no effect.

"She shall be whipped until she feels the fire on her back."

Silently, the other guard walked behind Fiora, freeing the whip from her belt. She raised the whip high in the sky and brought it down. The slap reverberated in the air; the sound branding itself in Melia's mind. Fiora winced but remain silent, and Melia felt her own gut clench. Melia held her breath. The whip came down again. And again. And again.

The fifth time, Fiora emitted a small whimper. The whip rose and fell, several more times, each time Fiora's face contorting in pain and her cries get louder.

"No...no..." Melia whispered, her eyes blearing with tears.

The tenth time, Fiora screamed, unable to keep it in any longer. Melia felt her stomach clench, and tears leapt to her eyes. The whip rose from Fiora's back, glistening with blood.

"Stop! Stop!" Melia shrieked, her hands clawing at the sphere.

But no one heard her cries, so far away from the Town Hall, stuck in the darkness, helpless.

The whip came down again, and again. Fiora wailed in pain with each stroke, her body writhing under the leather strap flaying at her skin. Finally, as the whip connected with her flesh once more, she fell forward to the ground, unconscious, her bloodied back a sight for all to see.

Serenity screamed, but Melia did not hear. All she could see was the blood covering Fiora, dripping down the sides of her body.

"That is only a taste of what we will deliver unto the Homs. My brothers and sisters, we will rid the world of the Homs scourge, once and for all. This world will belong to us once more!" Camar called out.

The image whipped out of existence, taking with it the only light of the room.

The two High Entia sat in silence.

Shocked. Horrified. It didn't even begin to cover what Melia felt.

Serenity turned away and retched, her body heaving. The smell of acid and vomit filled Melia's nose, but she didn't care. Couldn't. What she had just witnessed...the cruelty. It affected her to the core. Fear permeated her pores, flooding her blood, and penetrating her bones. Camar wanted to enslave Homs. Worse, he wanted to wipe them out.

Melia trembled. The image of Fiora's bloody back glued itself to her mind. If Fiora had never come to Alcamoth, she would never have been subjected to such pain. But the Homs Entia had asked her to visit. Melia had been responsible for Fiora's presence in the High Entian city.

And now responsible for her torture.

The Empress wrapped her arms around her sides and felt the tidal wave of agony crash through her body. Tears of anger, grief, and self-disgust ran down her face. Her body shuddered, wracked with sobs and she played the disturbing scene over and over again in her brain. The woman wanted to scream, shout, rage against the injustice in the dark. But all she could do was weep.

But even as the guilt tormented her soul, the small, rational voice in the back of her mind whispered. She needed to rise from her feet. The only way to attempt atonement was to save her friends.

Every molecule in her body wanted to stay in the darkness, hide from the consequences, the reality that existed outside of this room. But she knew she could not. And so, Melia wiped the tears from her eyes, cleared her throat, and forced down the emotions, smashing them out of existence.

"Are you alright?" The Empress asked, her voice emotionless.

"I...I'm okay. I just expect that." Serenity sniffed. "How could he be so cruel?"

"Cruelty is born in those who feel they have no power. Cruelty blossoms from insecurity and injustice. But it matters not at what point the seed was planted in Camar. We must focus on escape."

"How?"

Melia looked around at their surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the dark once more after the harsh light of the bauble encapsulated the space. The room was smaller; it smelled musty, as if it hadn't been used in a while. Carefully, Melia rounded the room, taking in what she could. There was a pile of hay in the corner next to the door. She knelt and ran her hands through it, uncertain of what to look for. She hoped there weren't any bugs hiding in the pile; or worse, spiders. But she felt a few round items. Retracting her hand, Melia studied them, feeling their texture. Granular. Small objects. She squeezed one between her fingers.

It was a grain of rice.

Rice. They had stored rice in barrels at a time. If the Homs Entia guessed correctly, the room was most likely an abandoned storeroom. Which meant they were in the staff wing.

Rising from her spot on the floor, the Empress moved across the room and towards the far wall, leaning against it. She knocked her fist against it: a hollow sound rang out. Then she moved to the left, where the wall bent ninety degrees and rapped again. This time, she was met with a harsh, full sound.

The wall to the right was hollow. There was a room on the opposite side of it. Possibly.

"Here."

"What, Empress?"

"I believe there is a room behind this wall. If I am correct, we are in the staff wing."

Melia walked back to where Serenity stood and picked up the bauble. It was heavier than she anticipated; she felt a slight stretch in her arms as she held it. There was no use in using ether until she was sure of her hypothesis. Pulling her arms back, Melia tossed the bauble at the wall. As the sphere crashed into the wall, the breaking of ceramic could be heard.

The Empress walked up to where the bauble had connected with the wall. Squinting through the cracks, she could barely make anything out on the other side. She narrowed her eyes. Not enough evidence.

"Serenity, help me with this."

She began clawing at the wall, pulling back plaster, scraping her fingers and nails. She could feel cuts in her fingers as she finally reached the brick. Serenity placed her hands next to Melia's and they pulled out a single brick. It fell at their feet, breaking in two as it hit the ground. The hole was just small enough Melia could squeeze a few fingers through. As she did, she waited to feel another wall, coarse to the touch, but there was none. Only air.

"What is it, your Majesty?"

Melia was silent for a moment as she put the finishing touches on the plan in her head. It was risky, and she was still tired from healing Serenity, but it could work.

"What do you plan to do, your Grace?"

"I'm going to blow open this wall. When that happens, I will hold the wall from crashing down. I need you to find out if the exit in that room is open. There is a chance that the room is sealed up."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You won't. If there is an escape route, I will run through and join you."

She kept the waver from her voice.

Serenity hesitated. Melia could see the young Homs Entia reasoning how feasible this plan was, weighing out how true Melia's words were.

"It may be our only chance."

Hesitantly, Serenity nodded. "Alright, your Majesty."

"If we get separated, find Dunban or Tyrea. Then get yourself medical attention."

"Okay."

Melia took a step back from the wall, taking a deep breath in and out, preparing herself for the ether spells.

She looked at Serenity, who stood to her left. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Melia imagined the force of fire exploding through her hands, directed at the wall. In her mind, she saw a great explosion blasting through the brick, straight into the next room, causing the wall to crumble around the hole. She felt the fire from the explosion hot on her face as the ether surged in her veins. Her mind's eye saw the fire morph into wind, gusts from her hands swirl upward, keeping the bricks from crashing down to the ground. She felt their weight, the strain on her muscles, as the magic filled her senses. The energy rushed through and over her body, electrifying her like a lightning rod.

Eyes alight, pulsing bright blue, Melia pushed her hands forward at the wall and shouted, "Elemental Discharge!"

A projectile of fire and earth burst from her hands, drilling straight into the wall, exploding bricks forward into the next room. The bricks from above began to fall into the hollowed-out space, gravity pulling them down, but Melia took a step forward, willing the fire to change to wind. With effort, she held her hands to the sky, keeping the rocks at bay. Already, she could feel her strength dissipating at a rapid pace from the exertion of the fire shot.

"GO!"

Serenity rushed past her into the next room, frantic.

Melia felt the sweat trickle down her forehead as she felt the full burden of the weight pressing down upon her. The pressure of the rockslide strained her muscles as she squeezed her eyes shut and kept them lodged upward. Her muscles protested, weakening second by second.

"Empress! The door is open!" Serenity hollered from the other side of the room. But Melia could hold on no longer. Her connection with the ether broke as her muscles gave out. The wall fell, separating her and Serenity.

"Empress?! Empress!"

Melia fell to her knees in front of the collapsed wall. She heard her assistant race over, banging on the collapsed wall.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Empress."

"Serenity, you need to leave before Camar comes back." Melia heaved as she leaned against the wall, her body sighing with relief.

The sounds of sobs trickled through the spaces in the brick.

"I can't leave you."

"It's okay, Serenity. I'm okay."

"Empress..."

"Find Dunban, find Tyrea." Melia swallowed. "I promise it will be fine. I need you to be strong now. Do this for me."

Serenity sniffled.

"I will be back. I promise, Empress."

The determination in her voice made Melia smile as her eyes closed.

"Thank you."

Melia listened to the departing footfalls. Then they disappeared.

She was alone now, in the darkness, tiny slivers of light piercing through from the other room, originating from the exit Serenity had escaped through.

The last of her strength began to ebb away and she lay down on her side, waiting for the blackness to overtake her. The Homs Entia had known that she would most likely not make it out. When she rescued Fiora from the shuttle, the ether spell had nearly consumed the entirety of her strength. Even if the shuttle had not exploded, propelling her to the ground, the Empress knew she wouldn't have made it five steps before collapsing on the tarmac.

But she knew she couldn't tell Serenity the truth; the younger woman would have never agreed to the plan otherwise.

It was her fault that using ether overtaxed her body. Without regular practice, manipulating ether made her incredibly weak physically. Melia had known that her stamina was already halfway gone after she healed Serenity's wound. The fire and wind spells took the rest of it.

But Melia didn't regret it, even as she lay in the dark alone. She believed in Serenity's abilities. She would find Dunban and Tyrea.

Then her mind slipped out of consciousness, the blackness consuming her.


	25. Preparation

There were few words to describe the torrent of emotions hurling around inside the Homs man. Rage vibrated through him, quickly overtaken by a tidal wave of misery, followed by a blanket of shame. How could he have let this happen? Cheeks burning, Dunban calmly walked away from the others into the next room, muscles tightening with each step. Over and over the scene repeated in his head; Fiora kneeling, the whip falling, the blood dripping. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying to drive out the sounds of her cries. But they refused to disappear. Each one cracked his heart; a constant reminder of how he failed to protect his sister.

And then there was that smile. The full-toothed one Camar had plastered on his face as he watched Fiora beaten without cause, save for her race. Anger bubbled in his gut, threatening to reach its boiling point. Dunban's mind raced to the shuttle crash that had also nearly taken Fiora's life. The Homs Entia had been behind that attack as well; he had said it with pride. Fiora was his victim twice, and Dunban had let her down her twice. His hands clenched into fists; he could no longer contain the fire that burned inside, the violence that seeped into his veins. Red flashed in front of his eyes. Dunban lashed out, punching his fist into the nearest wall. Pain pulsed through his hand as he slowly retracted it, but the man ignored the throbbing in his knuckles from the impact. It was no greater than the anger and grief that overwhelmed him. The fury that threatened to take over, and drive him to march into the Great Hall and murder Camar with his bare hands. Regardless of the consequences.

"We have to rescue her. We have to get to her." He heard Shulk say from the other room.

Watching his sister be whipped...something inside Dunban had broke. It was unclear what. But it was intricately tied with the shame that hummed underneath the other emotions. He had broken his promise to always protect her.

_Again._

He would never forgive himself.

"Stop!" Tyrea demanded from the other room.

Dunban knew he needed to return to the group, and figure out what the next move was. The only way to prevent Fiora from becoming a target once again was to rescue her. He knew that much. Time was of the essence and the man needed to move fast. There was no telling what Camar had planned now. And his instincts told him that Melia would be the next victim.

_Melia._

A new set of worries clouded his thoughts. Camar would want to make Melia suffer. But Dunban knew that it had to be much more than what the villain had done to Fiora. And that scared him.

Straightening his back, Dunban took a deep breath. He needed to be clearheaded. Rationality would guide him in claiming his objective. It would be the only way. He filled his lungs with air and exhaled, feeling his shoulders fall in relief. As the stress left his body, the man pushed down the emotions hurling around in his soul. There would be time to parse through them later.

Ready, Dunban stepped back into the other room just as Shulk made for the door.

"We can't just let Camar get away with that. We have to rescue Fiora! And Melia!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Tyrea's eyes blazed as she pulled Shulk back. "But we can't charge in. We'll get killed. And how will that help them? It won't."

Dunban turned his cold gaze on Miriall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are Kiefer and the others?"

So far, the ex-cabinet member had proved worthless. He didn't hold much stock that the tides would turn now.

But to his surprise, she whispered, "He's holding them in the Whitewing Palace." The High Entia squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, Lord Dunban. I had no knowledge of any of this."

The man ignored her sentiment, his heart closed to apologies, or any emotion at all. "Let's go."

"We can't leave her. She'll tell Camar our plan." Tyrea pointed out.

"No, no. I swear I won't!"

"Why should we believe you?"

"You've been sabotaging Melia this whole time." Shulk agreed.

"I didn't know! I didn't know what Camar had planned. He said he was just trying to change the Empress' mind..."

"About what? Peace or genocide? Wake up, Miriall. You aided a psychopath and now we're all paying the price." Tyrea hissed. "Melia and Fiora more so."

"Just tie her up." Dunban interceded. He did not want to waste any more time than necessary.

Glowering, Tyrea proceeded to bind the High Entia's arms and feet together. Dunban turned away, looking out the windows into the street. They would have to sneak back towards the Great Hall as the High Entia would be leaving the Great Hall, presumably returning to their homes or duties. Tyrea would need to lead them back, undetected.

"Ready." She said, her dark eyes filled with an emotion he could not discern. Briefly, he wondered how Tyrea felt with Melia imprisoned. Did she worry about her step-sister? Or was it tied up into the desire to pay the debt Tyrea felt was between them?

But Dunban dismissed the thoughts. "Let's go."

They stepped back out into the alley. Far away voices reached their ears.

"They're out of the Assembly room. We'll have to go through the sewers." Tyrea gestured to a sewer cap at the edge of the street. The two men nodded, neither seeing a reason to complain. Not ideal, but frankly Dunban didn't care how they got back to the Great Hall, just as long as it was a quick journey.

Together, Shulk and Dunban pooled their strength and lifted the sewer cap off of the hole in the ground. Without hesitation, Tyrea began the climb down into the darkness. Shulk followed, and Dunban was the last, pulling the cap back over the hole, throwing them into darkness.

As he reached the bottom of the ladder, and his shoes hit the water, a burst of light appeared, cutting through the blackness. Tyrea held up a small flame in the palm of her hand. Dunban recognized the use of ether, as a faint ring of green light surrounded the red and orange fire. He was not surprised to see the High Entia's use of ether; he knew they were heavily attuned to it. But it had been a long while since he had seen its use. Not in the past month and a half had he seen any ether spells by any High Entia. Not even Melia. At that thought, he realized how strange this revelation was.

But this thought quickly receded to the back of his mind. Seeing both of the Homs ready, Tyrea turned and led the way through the sewer wordlessly.

None spoke as they made their way through the drain pipes. Echoes of boots sloshing in the black water reverberated on each side of the trio. Dunban could feel his mind wandering, going towards memories and emotions that threatened to drive him off course. But he wouldn't let them. He pushed all thoughts aside, focusing on putting one step in front of the other.

What seemed like an hour later, Tyrea stopped at the foot of another ladder. Dunban ascended first, grunting as he pushed the cap off of the top. As he emerged, the man took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air. He held out a hand, helping Shulk out first, then Tyrea.

He had to hand it to the High Entia: she knew how to navigate through the expansive city undetected. _It must be from her years in the Bionite Order._

"Where are we?" Shulk asked as he swung his gaze around the room. It was filled with boxes of various sizes, piles of rubbish growing in corners. An incinerator was built into the right wall.

"Trash room," Tyrea said dismissively and led them out and down a corridor. Turning around, she stopped in her tracks and wrinkled her nose.

"The smell alone will give us away." Dunban agreed. "We need to change clothes."

As they neared the exit, they heard the sounds of conversation. The High Entia motioned for the two Homs to stay put. Quietly, she crept around the corner. In the shadows, Dunban could see Tyrea's form sneaking up on two forms. Slowly, she raised her arms high and brought them down on their heads. The Homs heard the clang of metal crashing to the floor. The woman peeked around the corner and waved to them. Dunban and Shulk rounded the bend, eyeing two unconscious High Entia splayed on the floor.

"Take their clothes and armor. It will disguise you."

Without a word, Dunban and Shulk began to undress. Tyrea turned her back and walked down the hallway, keeping watch for any enemies. Minutes later, Dunban and Shulk were outfitted like High Entian soldiers.

"What about helmets?" Shulk asked. "They'll still see we're Homs."

"We'll just have to chance it," Tyrea said.

They ascended from the utility floor to the ground floor of the Great Hall, light filling their vision. Dunban's hand gripped the hilt of his sword, waiting for a possible attack to come barreling down the spiral staircase as they continued to ascend. Finally, they reached a platform with a teleporter on it.

"Be ready." Tyrea murmured.

She stepped into it, her body disappearing into thin air. With a nod to Shulk, Dunban followed Tyrea, walking onto the circle of green fluorescent light. In the blink of an eye, he was transported to the ground floor of the Great Hall. Slowly, the three snuck along the edge of the wall, alert at all moments. When they neared the center, they saw a cluster of High Entia walking in from the entrance.

"Get behind me." She whispered.

Dunban and Shulk positioned themselves on the opposite side of Tyrea, their profiles facing the teleporter up to the throne room. Silently, Dunban thanked god that Tyrea's wings were large enough to provide adequate coverage of their Homs faces. Quickly, the group moved across the Great Hall, towards the opposite wing.

"You!" One of the High Entia called out.

"Shit," Tyrea whispered and turned to face the caller, her back facing Dunban and Shulk. Dunban felt his pulse quicken. "Yes?"

"Where are you headed?" The High Entia took a step closer.

"Whitewing. Check on the prisoners."

"Darren and Katerina are already up there."

His heart skipped a beat; discovery was imminent.

"Camar asked me to check on them."

"Oh, did he? What is your name?" The skepticism was evident in his question.

"Miriall."

Dunban watched as Tyrea slowly reached behind her and grasped the hilt of her dagger. The Homs followed her action, his nerves on edge.

"Ah. You're the healer?"

"Yes. I am to make sure the prisoners are prepared for their next punishment." She said, her voice filled with scorn.

"Good. I want those traitors to suffer as much as possible. Be on your way."

Tyrea nodded and began walking toward their destination, Shulk and Dunban careful to stay in line with her. "You are quite the actress," Dunban whispered to her. She returned his comment with a smirk as they passed out of sight of the High Entia group. Without speaking, one by one, they each stepped onto the teleporter up to the Whitewing Palace.

As Dunban stepped through the portal, he came face to face with a fist flying towards his nose. His instincts took over; dodging right, he slid the sword from its sheath and slashed horizontally across the body in front of him. A yelp emitted from his attacker, and the Entia stumbled backward. The Homs brought his right leg up and delivered a kick to his opponent's stomach, causing him to stumble backward.

Seeing the enemy hurling her direction, Tyrea crouched and swung her leg out in a circular motion, kicking the guard's leg out from under him. The High Entia crashed to the ground, unconscious.

A shout rang out and Dunban whipped around to see Shulk crashing swords against another High Entia guard. Swiftly, the Homs rushed to help his friend, attacking from the opposite side. Dunban shoved into the High Entia, throwing the woman forward to the ground. Her sword skidded away, and she crawled towards it, but not before Shulk pinned her arms behind her back.

Dunban looked back towards Tyrea, who sheathed her sword, stepping away from another opponent she had put down. There was a grin on her lips. Dunban looked away, his eyes roaming the rest of the room and stopped. Relief flooded through him. At the far end, he saw the prisoners: Kiefer, Shalen, Songya, James, and Elrich. All chained together.

Digging through the pockets' of the guards, Dunban found a ring of keys and strode over to his friends. Quickly, he began to unlock their restraints.

"Are you alright?" Dunban asked as the locks clicked open on Kiefer's bonds.

"Fine," Kiefer responded; his tone conveying more than his word. The Homs did not press. Instead, he moved to Songya and unlocked her chains. The process was repeated over and over, each prisoner giving their thanks upon regaining freedom. Or in Elrich's case, a grunt.

"What's the plan?" James asked, rubbing his wrists as he stood.

"We find Fiora and Melia," Dunban said, crossing his arms over his chest. Now that they were a greater number, a direct attack was more plausible, though he still was uncertain of the number of men Camar had recruited to his evil cause.

"But how?" Shalen asked. "Do you know where they are?"

"No. We were hoping you may."

"We don't know." James shook his head, his face furrowed in concern.

"Then we have to confront Camar."

"They don't have any weapons," Tyrea argued.

He hated to admit it, another obstacle in their path, but she was right. "Fine. We need to hide somewhere until we come up with a plan."

"Melia's secret apartment is the easiest. Camar has no reason to monitor it."

"Then let us not stay here any longer."

Sneaking their way through the Great Hall was a great deal easier than it had been to get inside. They teleported down into the Great Hall, and immediately passed through another teleporter, winding through a secret door. Tyrea was right. As they made their way through the secret passages of the Great Hall, and finally arrived at Melia's apartment, there was no guard in sight. They hurried inside and shut the door. As the group settled their nerves, Tyrea disappeared into Melia's bedroom, presumably to change clothes.

"We have to strike soon. Where can we get weapons?" Dunban said. The coldness he had previously used as a shield gave way to anticipation. To urgency.

"The armory," Elrich spoke.

"It will be guarded," Kiefer replied.

"Anywhere else?" Dunban asked.

"There is a stash of weapons in the Villa," James said. "In the event of an attack on the Royal Family, we keep a small store that is easily accessible."

Going to the Villa would take more time, more time than they had. Dunban felt himself rise with irritation, but he tempered it. Weapons were necessary. They were a group of seven. Not exactly a large bunch, but he had fought with only one other in his party before. Depending on how many had joined Camar's cause, the battle could be well matched or challenging.

"Are there any others? Other dissenters we can rally?" Dunban asked.

"Maybe, but they weren't imprisoned with us," James said.

If they were to split up, one group to go retrieve the weapons and another to find the others, it would certainly better prepare them.

"It will only be a matter of time until they realize you're all gone." Tyrea interceded as she waltzed back into the room in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. "I don't know how she wears this every day. It's so restricting." The woman pulled at the collar, annoyed.

Before anyone could reply, the door creaked; the handle jiggled. Dunban put his hand on his hilt and crept forward. Who could it be? One of Camar's lackeys? Adrenaline shot through his chest, electrifying his heart. He gave Tyrea a side glance and she nodded, planting herself on the wall next to the door.

Slowly, the door creaked open.

Tyrea's arm whipped out into the space, dagger in hand. There was a gasp.

The door pulled away to reveal Serenity, trembling, holding her bloodied hand. Dunban's eyes widened as they focused on the mangled limb; there were two fingers missing. The Homs ground his teeth; no doubt more suffering left in the wake of Camar's grab for power.

"Serenity!" Tyrea exclaimed. She grabbed the girl and shut the door behind her. Looking down at Serenity's crippled hand, Tyrea whispered, "What happened to you?"

"That's not important right now. You have to go rescue the Empress."

Dunban could hear the haggardness in her tone and pulled a chair over, sitting her down. "Where is she?" Dunban asked; a trace of desperation crawled into his voice.

"The staff wing. She's in one of the abandoned storage rooms. I can take you there—"

"No. You need a healer." Tyrea cut her off. "I'll take you to Miriall."

"You need to find her." Serenity shook her head.

"Don't argue with me." Tyrea narrowed her eyes. "Melia would have my head if anything happened to you."

"And the Empress told me to find _you_ and Dunban." Serenity shot back.

"I can take her." Shalen piped up. "I know where Miriall lives."

"A good idea. This way you can go with Dunban to rescue the Empress."

Tyrea did not respond, moving her gaze away from Serenity to an interesting vase in the corner.

"Shulk. Go with them." Dunban ordered.

The Homs nodded.

"We'll go too. Shulk will need cover when returning." Kiefer said.

"Besides, I'd like to have a word with our fellow cabinet member." Songya glowered.

All the talk was making him restless. Impatient. Every second that passed was one more that Camar had the chance to remove Melia from the storage room, leaving them with no leads.

"It's decided then. James and Elrich, come with us. We will make our way to the Villa after finding Melia. Then we'll meet back here."

Murmurs of affirmation rippled through the group, all eyes on him.

"Stay out of sight as best you can. The element of surprise is all we have on our side now." Dunban warned.

Minutes later, Tyrea led the way as their group rushed down the passageways towards the staff wing. As they ran, Dunban could feel his heart pound with each step. His mind filled with memories of the High Entia woman who had captured his attention and warmed his heart. He had to find her. He would find Melia.

Because the alternative was to lose her. And that he would not do.


	26. Confrontation

The High Entia woman awoke to a sliver of light peeping under her eyelids. It invaded the much-needed rest, and its intrusion forced her to wakefulness. Blearily, Melia sat up, rubbing her eyes, starting to recede out of the world of dreams to the bleak reality that awaited her. The light of the sun-filled the room, the yellowness of its rays reminding the city that it was an hour past noon. As she blinked a few times, the High Entia felt the warmth of the light surround her. Pleasant and welcoming.

Her eyes widened and her body grew rigid. Warmth. Light. These were not the characteristics of an abandoned storage room.

A sharpness pressed into her wrist as she attempted to rise from her seat on the sofa. Wincing, Melia looked down to see a handcuff wrapped around her left hand, chaining her to the nearest end table. Its silver gleamed in the sunlight, mocking her, demanding her attention. Admonishing her for attempting to step outside her bounds.

A cold sensation crept over her as she looked at her surroundings. It was clear to her from the largeness of the space that she was in one of the rooms of the Villa. As her eyes cascaded over the furnishings of the room, the tapestries on the wall, the wide windows facing out towards the Eryth Sea, she put the puzzle pieces together.

The Western Sitting Room.

Someone had moved her from the storage room. A shiver ran down her spine. There was only one answer to who it was.

"You're finally awake."

_Speak of the devil._

Spinning around, Melia locked eyes with Camar, who had silently entered the room from its side door entrance, which was carved into the steel partition. She heard the click of a lock on the screen as he sealed the door behind him. Her captor advanced towards his captive; the Empress braced herself. They were alone, and that only spelled danger. Multiple types. Types she did not wish to imagine. She narrowed her eyes as Camar closed the distance between them, stopping just in front of her. Arms akimbo, the High Entia looked down at Melia, a sadistic glare in his eye.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you, of course. Carried you in my arms, if you'd like to know." He leered. She felt her stomach twist as the image popped into her brain, and he continued, "After your precious assistant escaped, I thought it best to move you, in case someone should come looking for you."

"Release me, Camar. Stop this nonsense at once."

"Nonsense? I'm just giving the people what they want."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Freedom."

"Freedom? You are feeding them nothing but fear. That is hardly freedom."

"They want to be free of fear. And I am giving them that by showing them how we win our freedom."

"They do not want war. They want peace."

"So you say. And yet, many have agreed with my words."

"There is no reason for war. We are not being hunted, Camar! What you are proposing is insane!"

"You're not in control! I don't have to listen to you anymore!" He shouted.

Involuntarily, she shrank back into the couch. He smoothed his hair, taking a deep breath, regaining his composure. "You can't change what's happening, Empress. The people will flock to me. And we will do it with your obedience. Voluntarily or involuntarily." Camar sneered and sat down on the edge of the couch.

Melia's lips creased into a line; her pulse raced. What exactly did he mean to imply?

"How did Serenity escape?" Camar asked.

Melia looked away, silent. She had known this question would come. The Empress steeled herself, waiting for whatever punishment would come her way. She cared naught. Saving Serenity had been the right thing, even if it did not lead to her rescue. The younger woman was a victim in all of this turmoil, and had already paid the price for her loyalty to Melia. The Empress wanted to protect her from any more unnecessary pain.

"Tell me. Really, I'm curious. What did I not anticipate? I took every precaution when locking you up." She could hear the joking tone in his voice. But what lay underneath it was what she worried about.

"Why does it matter? She is gone. Out of your reach."

"Even so. I would like to know. And if you don't tell me, I can easily punish the Homs girl until you do."

_Fiora._

The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to catch herself. "I used ether spells to knock out the far wall into the next room so she could escape."

"Clever! I should have known that something like this would happen. You are quite the fighter, Empress." Camar leveled his gaze at her. "But I'm glad you didn't get out. I like having you as my prisoner." He reached out to run a finger down her shoulder, but she shifted away, just out of reach. The last thing she wanted was to be touched by this villain.

Camar raised his eyebrows, annoyed. "So, you helped her to escape. To what end? That she could find that...Homs scum to come and rescue you?" He snorted and leaned back on the arm of the sofa. "Well, she won't find him. I've imprisoned him and the other Homs male. No one will find them down in the dungeons."

A weight fell on Melia's chest and she withheld a gasp. Dunban was captured; locked away somewhere in the depths of the Great Hall. Was he injured? Tortured? Her mind spiraled on all sorts of possibilities. No doubt Camar would have Dunban suffer in any number of ways. Misery seeped through her veins as she considered the possibilities of Dunban's internment. How she wished she could rescue him from his confines and whisk him away to Colony 9, where he would be safe from Camar.

But a small spark of hope whispered in Melia's mind. At least he was still alive.

"Why are you doing this? Why have you sabotaged me?" Melia demanded. It took all of her power to keep the tears from her voice.

"You lost your way, Empress. And I am here to guide you back to the right path."

"And what is that?"

"Restoring the glory of the High Entian Empire, of course. We shall extend our reach across the world, subjugating any and all races to our will, ensuring the safety of our people."

"You dishonor your heritage." She said through gritted teeth.

In the blink of an eye, he was on top of her, pulling her head back by her hair. The woman cried out, pain exploding in her nerve endings across her scalp.

Gently, his index finger circled the hollow in her throat. "Do not test me, Empress. I will not hesitate to make you suffer as I did the Homs girl."

Her blood roared in her ears; she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her jaw. The agony threatened to engulf her as she shuddered under his grip. What if Camar succeeded? What if he truly led her kingdom asunder, plunged the High Entia into darkness, and drowned the world in his horrific vision?

Minute by minute, the possibility gradually turned into a probability. And it sickened her.

Camar let her go and moved back to the opposite side of the couch, the anger receding from his expression. Slowly, the woman tipped her head back down, her neck pulsing in pain. But Melia's heart continued to hammer; her senses on high alert. She knew this confrontation was far from over.

"Kidnapping me, torturing innocents, and demanding compliance will not gain my obedience, nor that of the people. You will only make the public fear and revolt against you."

"I think you give your people more credit than is due."

"They will see your visions of enslavement and genocide are wrong."

"If you're referring to the Homs, I will crush them. I have warned you time and time again that they are not to be trusted. But you never listened to me. Even after the attack on our people in Colony 9! Instead, you ignored me and chose him."

Melia felt her breath stop in her throat. She had known of Camar's jealousy, but had it been the catalyst for his revolt against herself?

"Is this all for revenge?"

"Revenge is such a petty word. I prefer to think of it as retribution."

"Then why drag Miriall into it? Does she have her own grudge against me as well?"

"Miriall?"

"There is no need to hide it. I know she is working with you."

Silence. Then, Camar roared with laughter. "Miriall is nothing more than a pawn of mine. It was easy to manipulate her. A woman with such little self-esteem led her to be so desperate for love. She would do almost anything that I asked of her."

Simultaneously, Melia felt both pity and disgust. How could Miriall have been so blind? And yet how could Camar abuse her trust without feeling the slightest bit ashamed? Had Miriall no sense of the wolf in sheep's clothing that she allowed into her bed?

_Hypocrite._

Neither had she. She was in no position to judge.

"Do you really think someone so feeble-minded could construct this complex of a plan? Since Dunban's arrival, I have planned all of this. The pipe in the field, the Soothsayer, the blackout, the stolen Scepter, the shuttle explosion. All of that was _me_." He laughed and kicked his feet up onto her lap, placing his hands behind his head, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Never before had Melia felt such contempt for another being than she did now.

"You never saw the traitors in your midst. Frankly, I'm amazed at your naïvete. As Empress, your job is to divine immediate threats. And yet you couldn't see what was right in front of you!"

Her eyes unfocused, tuning out the scene in front of her. How had she missed the signs? Only in the past few days had she begun to put the puzzle pieces together. Too late. She should have let her step sister capture Camar in the act the previous evening. And perhaps this coup d'etat would have been prevented.

Numbness pervaded her senses. Everything felt gray; far away. Apathy threatened to fill her up, all through her body up to her eyeballs. Was it truly over? Was there no way out of this nightmare?

"The fun is just getting started. Your female Homs friend was only the beginning." Camar said, his cruel words interrupting her thoughts.

"The torturing of innocents is abominable."

"You're right. It is...unfortunate. But it needs to be done. The High Entia must realize their full potential. I'm bringing us into the light."

"This is not how to do it. Please Camar, listen to reason." The desperation in her voice was unmistakable and she hated herself for it. But perhaps she could appeal to his compassion, if any remained in his heart.

Camar sat up and swung his legs off her lap, eager. "I've waited for you to look at me in such a way for a long time."

She felt pressure on her leg; the feeling of fabric rubbing against her skin. Melia looked down. Camar had his hand on her knee, moving his fingers up and down her left thigh. The Empress recoiled and locked eyes with the High Entia. Panic electrified her body. This was not something she was prepared for and she hoped it would not progress farther.

"You used to see me as a friend. I'd like that again."

"If you truly do, you would stop all of this and restore me to the throne."

Camar stuck his arm out, placing his hand on the back of her head, keeping it in place. Melia struggled to turn away, but his grasp tightened. She stuck out her free arm and attempted to shove his body back, but he gripped her wrist, forcing it down into her lap. The High Entia caressed her cheek, his eyes hungry. A ball expanded in her throat as tears grew behind the walls of her eyes. Melia met his gaze with a mutinous glare. But it was undeniable: her heart hammered in her chest in fear.

"Ah, Empress. You think to bargain your way out of this. But the wheels of fate have begun to turn."

Camar tipped her chin upward, his expression perverse and impatient.

"You're finally mine."

He closed his lips over hers. She struggled to move her head away, but he gripped her chin, keeping her face in place. She shut her eyes. An attempt to close herself off from the violation. Disgust rolled over her in waves. Every cell in her body rebelled. But his lips continued to roam over hers, ravenous and greedy. Tears stung her eyes as she tried with all her might to pull away. But to no avail. His grip on her head only tightened.

There was only one option.

With a deep breath, she pushed into his face and bit down on his lip. Hard.

The High Entia yelped and pulled back, touching his bottom lip gingerly. Melia in turn wiped her mouth of saliva and blood, wishing to rid herself of any remnants of the kiss. And of him on her skin.

"You bitch!"

Before she could move, Camar raised his backhand and slapped her fully across the face. Stars filled Melia's vision and pain exploded in her cheek. As her sight cleared, the Empress gently reached to touch the injured skin. The stinging vibrated throughout her cheek, extending across her face. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, but she matched his gaze, unafraid.

"I will never yield to you."

"Just you wait. Soon, you'll be begging me."

He rose and stormed out of the room. When the lock clicked behind him, a breath of relief escaped her body. Now alone, her shield came down. Long imprisoned tears escaped her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Sobs wracked her body, riding the tidal wave of anxiety intermingled with despair. The Empress buried her head in her hands. Truly, she was lost. And spending her life as the plaything of Camar was a horrifying prospect.

But not all hope was lost. The voice whispered to her, forcing her to wipe the tears away and climb out of the anguish. Serenity was still out there. And most likely Tyrea as well. If she could get word to them of her location, there was still a chance she could beat Camar at his own game.

Mind reeling, the Empress tried to construct a plan of escape. One possibility was to set fire to the room. But then there was little chance of her escaping the clutches of the guards. Another idea would be to force her way through the steel partition somehow and see if she could escape through the room that lay beyond it.

"Melia?" A voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.

Her heart stopped. She knew that voice.

"Fiora?"

"It's nice to hear a friendly voice." The words were faint, originating beyond the partition.

"Fiora! Are you okay?" Melia rose from her spot on the sofa, and winced. The handcuff pressed into her wrist, leaving a small cut. Gritting her teeth, Melia pulled against it, testing how heavy the table was. It moved, but not without effort. Slowly, the High Entia advanced towards the partition, dragging the end table behind her. With each step, the shackle cut into her skin, but she refused to stop, willing herself to ignore the pain. Finally, she reached the partition and dropped to her knees, the muscles in her left arm protesting. She ignored the few trails of blood that ran down her wrist. A small price to pay to reach her friend. Leaning against the partition, Melia peeked through its holes. Fiora lay a few feet away on the other side. Despite the barrier, the High Entia could see bloodstains on the Homs' clothes and the paleness of her skin.

If only Melia could get to her, she could heal her injuries.

"How are you?"

"I'll be okay, Melia. Don't worry about me." Fiora forced herself to sit up. "I've been through worse, right? I was forced into an entirely different body before. I'll heal." The Homs gave the High Entia a weak smile.

"Fiora, I'm so sorry." Melia's voice cracked; the tears eager to take hold and wrench her body apart.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't do this."

"But I asked you to come here. I asked you to stay."

"I chose to stay here. That was my decision, not yours."

"But I—"

"No, Melia. I will not let you feel guilty about this."

Straining, Fiora crawled over to the partition. Melia put her hand on the wall, and Fiora reached up. Their fingertips touched. A brief moment of comfort in the storm.

"I heard Camar. Did he threaten you?"

"Not in so many words."

"He didn't...try anything, did he?"

Melia averted her gaze, feeling shame rise in her cheeks, and quickly switched the subject. "Have they tended to your wounds?"

"No. Camar ordered the guards to leave me alone."

"If you can turn around, I can heal you. At least, partly." The holes in the partition were large enough to allow ether spells to flow through them. It wouldn't be a perfect job, but it would no doubt help the Homs woman.

"Are you sure? You're hurt."

"Please. It's the very least I can do."

Sweating, Fiora rotated her body about three-fourths of the way towards Melia. "This is as much as I can go."

"That's alright. Can you...lift up your shirt?"

Melia saw her hesitate. Between the scarring from the shuttle fire and the whipping, Melia could only imagine what Fiora must be imagining in her mind. With one hand, Fiora lifted up the shirt to expose her back. The High Entia stifled a gasp. Trails of dried blood crisscrossed over the skin. The wounds were blaring red; she could see they ran deep into the flayed flesh. Bits of skin hung from the wounds; remnants of the whip's lash. Blood still pooled out of one or two of the wounds, slowly, as if the veins were draining all they had.

"That bad, huh?"

"No, no. I've seen worse."

"When?"

Melia searched for anything her mind to distract Fiora as she prepared herself for the ether spell.

"Do you remember when Reyn tripped and fell into that pit in the Makna Forest?"

Fiora giggled. "Oh yeah. Riki took his hat and ran away with it."

"Then Reyn pursued him, and ended up falling into that Hode booby trap."

"That was pretty funny. Reyn was so mad!"

"That gash on his forehead was very deep as well. Earned for such a silly reason."

"Well, Reyn is a walking magnet for trouble."

"Too true." Melia drew herself up. "Are you ready? It will sting quite a bit."

"I'm ready."

The Empress closed her eyes, imagining white light flowing through her hands. It was warm, comforting, healing. She visualized it covering the whole of Fiora's injuries, seeping into each one with its heat, washing away the pain. Opening her eyes, Melia whispered the words of the spell and felt the healing magic stream from her palms. Spirals of light danced into each slash, and Melia wished for the wounds to close, and to replenish Fiora's strength.

Moments passed, and weariness set in. Melia held on, pushing her straining ether abilities. She wanted to give every inch of her magic to the spell and relieve Fiora of the physical and emotional scars of the trauma. Finally, Melia gave way. The ether flow disappeared and she felt her stomach drop out. The Homs Entia slumped against the partition eyelids fluttering.

As she recovered, Melia saw that Fiora's back was still a mismatch of reds and pinks, but the wounds were closed, no longer bleeding. The hanging stirps of skin had fallen to the ground, replaced by new cells, covering the injuries.

"Melia, I feel much better. Thank you." Fiora said and turned back towards her.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." Melia smiled, already hearing the newfound strength in her friend's voice.

Silence settled between them. Exhaustion trickled into her bloodstream, fatiguing her entire body. Fear attempted to invade, but the lethargy was too great. And for that, the Empress was thankful. She'd been afraid enough for one day. She would happily give in to any other emotion or physical feeling.

After a moment, Fiora broke the silence and asked, "Melia, in case we die, can you please please _please_ tell me what's going on between you and Dunban?"

"What?"

"I need a distraction. And this is perfect."

Melia gave her a weak smile. "Really? Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! He won't tell me anything."

"This isn't strange? Me talking about your brother in..." She blushed, "In a romantic way?"

"Not at all! I'm dying to know. Truly."

"Alright..." The Empress trailed off, unconvinced.

"So...have you guys talked about _it_ yet?"

"It?"

"You know...what's going on between the two of you."

A blush crept into the High Entia's face as she whispered, "Yes. We've had a few conversations."

"So you're dating."

"I'm not sure that's how you would classify our situation."

"Melia, it's like pulling teeth here. You've got to give me some more." Fiora complained.

The High Entia giggled. It was nice to see Fiora's regular exuberance, despite the reality of their environment. "Well...we had breakfast together a few days ago in my suite. He insisted on cooking."

"Ooh! That sounds delicious! And very romantic."

"I cannot disagree."

"I wish Shulk would make me breakfast. He's not very good at cooking." Fiora sighed, then refocused her attention on Melia. "Did Dunban apologize? About your fight"

Slowly, the High Entia nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Have you forgiven him?"

Melia thought back to the conversation on the beach. If she had only known what awaited her back in Alcamoth, she might have allowed herself to be gentler.

"In a word, yes."

"Ah, I see. Not entirely. That's good. Can't let him off too easy." Fiora paused, then locked eyes with her friend. Melia could see the mischievous glint in the Homs girl's eye. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Excuse me?!" Melia straightened, her face hot. This was certainly not something she expected to discuss with Fiora.

"Judging from your response, I'm gonna guess not."

Melia fidgeted with her hands and mumbled, "It's not as though we haven't had the chance to..."

"But it hasn't happened yet?"

"We keep getting interrupted." Melia sighed, returning to her slumped position against the partition.

"Prolonged passion makes it all the sweeter."

"Fiora!"

"Sorry! I read that in one of those trashy romance novels." Fiora giggled, running her hands through her hair. "Are you nervous?"

Melia turned her head away, knowing her face was turning a bright red. Of course, she was nervous. But she dare not say it aloud.

"I'm sure he's as nervous as you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't give his heart away easily. He's only had one other relationship other than Senara. And it was pretty clear that she wasn't interested in something serious within a few months. It wasn't a bad breakup, don't get me wrong. Dunban's always a gentleman. But it was about three years after the fact that he met and pursued Senara."

Curious. And how long had it been since his relationship with Senara? Three years as well.

"Should you be sharing this information with me?

"Maybe. Maybe not. Act surprised if he tells you though!" Fiora winked.

"I will do my best."

"Does it make you feel a little better though? That he might be nervous too?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Then it was worth telling you. Even if he gets mad at me." Fiora grinned. "This is a great distraction. You know Dunban's birthday is coming up, right? What are you gonna give him as a present?"

The Empress smiled. Fiora knew how to brighten the mood, even in the darkest of times.

But before Melia had a chance to retort, the door swung open across the room. Melia snapped her head over her shoulder to see Camar, chest heaving, eyes inflamed.

"It's time for the main event, Empress. I hope you're ready to greet your public."


	27. Melia's Choice

"The storage rooms are this way," Tyrea shouted to the three men behind her as their feet pounded the cobblestones in the dark passageway. They continued to maneuver through the hidden passages in the Great Hall, taking cover until it was necessary to emerge into the open. Sweat dotted Dunban's forehead and his thighs burned, but he pushed himself forward, keeping his goal at the forefront of his mind. _Find Melia_. His heart pounded in his ears as they continued flying down the path, the walls on either side blurring in his peripheral vision. His stomach flip-flopped as he imagined the Empress imprisoned in the darkness. If he could just see her, see that the woman was alright, and would take her to safety, that would be some reprieve for him in this nightmare. For his failure to protect her and Fiora.

Tyrea, Dunban, James, and Elrich rounded a corner and stopped in front of a door. Cautiously, Tyrea opened the door and stepped through, a finger to her lips. The Homs peered over her; the doorway opened into a large corridor, bright in comparison to the darkness they had just traveled through. He realized they must be entering the main storage area in the Staff Wing. Gesturing to the right, Tyrea led the way down the passage, knees bent, hyper vigilant of any threats. Their pace slowed considerably; his impatience grew exponentially. But rationality overcame the urgency. Caution was the only way to ascertain they would not be caught. And the only way for them to get to Melia.

Voices reached their ears, moving in their direction. They stopped dead in their tracks. "In there!" Tyrea whispered, pointing to a small corridor to the right. It was filled with barrels, presumably containing grains and wheat. They shuffled into the hall, hiding in the shadows of the barrels. Peering out from his cover, Dunban eyed the hallway. His stomach clenched. If they were discovered, they would be easy targets.

Slowly, the voices inched closer. The shadows of two High Entia appeared on the wall across from Dunban and the others, soon followed by the two individuals. They spoke in whispers, their eyes darting to and fro, as if watchful of potential spies. The Homs held his breath, watching them. How many had Camar recruited to his cause? How many High Entia wanted to join him in his crusade against the Homs and the conquest of the world? Eventually, the High Entia ambled past their hiding places. But Dunban and the others remained undercover, waiting until they were sure of their safety. The man listened as the footsteps retreated down the hall, and he exhaled. Fortune favored them.

Cautiously, Dunban nodded at Tyrea and the two stepped out into the hallway, eyeing the two High Entia guards as they turned the corner at the end of the hall. James and Elrich joined them, their eyes also drawn to where the High Entia had been only moments before. "Let's go." Dunban urged. The others nodded and they resumed their course. The four moved down the passageway, keeping their footsteps light to prevent echoing off the walls.

His mind drifted to Melia once more. What did Camar have planned for her? Something in his gut twisted as recalled their history. Or lack of it. Did Camar still desire her? An image came unbidden to his mind, and he tossed it away, anger flashing through him. Everything in him electrified with rage. If Camar even laid one finger on Melia...

A shout pierced through his thoughts. As his eyes refocused, he snapped his head over his head and saw the same two High Entia guards watching them.

So much for the element of surprise.

"That's the Homs! Get 'im!"

Dunban heard Tyrea curse and she bolted away from the pursuers. The Homs sped after her, darting to the left and weaving through stacks of barrels and boxes. His breath came haggard but he ran, ignoring the fire in his chest. The shouts filled the air; Dunban could hear the clattering of armor behind him. Tyrea took another right, accelerating. The adrenaline spiked Dunban's anxiety as he pushed himself to keep up with her. How large was the storage wing? Were they close to finding Melia? Would they find her before clashing with the guards?

The shouts became louder; the guards were closing in on their position. Dunban clenched his jaw, risking a glance over his shoulder. The two guards were in hot pursuit. Dunban turned his face forward. He couldn't get caught now. He was so close to finding Melia.

A pair of footsteps stopped dead behind him. Dunban whipped around to see James and Elrich standing firm, crouching in a defensive position. Dunban paused in his run, and so did Tyrea, urgency written all over her face.

"What are you doing?" Dunban shouted.

"Go on ahead, we'll take care of them," James ordered. "Find the Empress."

Tyrea didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted down the hallway, leaving the three men. But Dunban remained, unmoving. He couldn't leave comrades in arms. It was against his training as a soldier. No man left behind.

But he had to find Melia.

"Go!" Elrich yelled at him. The Homs could see the desperation in the normally stoic eyes.

Dunban nodded at the two Homs Entia and turned, speeding to catch up with Tyrea, who waited a few steps away. A pit grew in his stomach as they ran down the hall; the Homs shot another glance backward, believing the two bodyguards would be fine. Then he pushed the thoughts away. The man needed to focus, use the time that James and Elrich had bought him and Tyrea. She took a sharp right at the intersection, the Homs on her heels as they dove farther into the depths of the labyrinth of the staff wing.

Moments later, Tyrea slowed and eventually stopped at the beginning of a long passageway. The man stopped next to her. "Is this it?"

"I think so. There's nowhere else."

He hoped she was right.

Down the aisle, Dunban could see a series of doors lining either side. A harsh light flickered above, casting an eery atmosphere in the silence. Dunban's stomach clenched and his pulse quickened. Was Melia behind one of the doors?

Tyrea rushed over to the first door on the right and flung it open. As she dashed inside, Dunban followed her example and dashed to the first door on the left, hurling the door open and peering into the shadows. "Melia!" He shouted as he strode inside. No response. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the room was empty. She wasn't there.

The man moved to the next door and investigated the next room. And then the next. With each room, he saw nothing but undisturbed gloom. His heart twisted in his chest. His desperation grew with each empty room. She had to be here.

But when he opened the last door and pushed inside, his heart sank. Silence answered his call for the Empress; the blackness a void sucking in his words.

All of the doors were opened. And no Melia in sight.

"Dunban!" Tyrea called. His breath caught in his throat as he rushed to the Homs Entia. _Melia_. Had Tyrea found her? The golden light from the hall shone into the room as Dunban rushed inside, looking for the Empress. Where was she? His eyes caught sight of Tyrea and he hurried over. But she was not with Melia. No, she was kneeling, alone.

Melia was nowhere to be found.

The realization hit him like a rock and he closed his eyes. An anguish poured over him, threatening to crush him, wipe out any existence of hope that lingered in his heart.

His hands curled into fists. Camar must have realized Serenity escaped and moved Melia.

They were too late.

"She was here." Tyrea murmured. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Tyrea was examining an object, a cracked bauble on the floor in front of her, forgotten in the darkness. Dunban knelt next to her, picking up the broken sphere in his hands. A shiver ran down his spine as he traced the outline of the crack, as if trying to find some sort of clue to Melia's current location.

And suddenly, the bauble came to life in his palms, bathing the room in white light.

* * *

The sounds of gasps and shouts filled her ears as she was guided forward, fear taking over each of her senses as she put one foot in front of the other. Her wrists were in manacles and eyes were blindfolded. Swallowing, she tried to quell the thumping of her heart, but to no avail. The Empress had no idea what was happening, and it frightened her. Melia felt an overwhelming anxiety rain over her, drenching her to the core. As she was forcibly shoved to her knees, the blindfold was ripped off her face. Lights blared in her eyes and she shut them in pain, cringing sideways.

Around her, the air filled with exclamations and chatter. She couldn't make out any words, but the oscillations of tones alerted her to apprehension in the room, an undercurrent of trepidation combined with excitement. Slowly, the Homs Entia woman reopened her eyes, wincing still against the bright lights. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, Melia looked out in front of her. Her stomach dropped. She was in the assembly hall, on the stage. Immediately, she felt the eyes of hundreds on her. All of the High Entia watching her every move. Her palms began to sweat and her heart raced.

What was going to happen? What was Camar planning to do?

"Citizens of Alcamoth. I give you your Empress." Camar's voice called out, filling the town hall. His arm came out, presenting Melia to the crowd like a show pony. He looked down at her, the cruel glint in his eye illuminated by the stage lights.

Struggling to sit up, Melia flinched as the binds cut into her wrists. The lacerations stung, trickles of blood running down her forearms. She pitched forward over her knees, a wave of nausea passing through her. Bile rose in her throat, hot and acidic. She clenched her stomach, compelling it to disappear. Her body heaved in protest, trying to expel the sickness. The combination of exhaustion from ether usage and anxiety was too much for her to physically handle any longer.

"Many of you have asked where our great Empress is. Now I present her to you, unrepentant for her sins against our people."

A cold chill ran down her back. What sins did he speak of?

"It seems she has still not yet learned the error of her ways." Melia heard him cross the stage, but she focused on taking deep breaths in and out, attempting to regain control of her body. She would not give in to the anxiety. Drops of sweat materialized on the back of her neck with the exertion as she tried to clear her mind. "She still has a weakness for the Homs."

"It is not weakness. It is compassion." Melia said, forcing herself to sit upright, gritting her teeth. "Hatred will not lead to anything but more violence."

Camar turned his face towards hers, annoyed. The Empress did not back down; she looked at him defiantly. If she were to die here, she would not yield to this villain.

"Our people were victimized. Murdered. And what did you do? You gave them power over us! You have no right to rule this empire!" He thundered.

"And neither do you. Your campaign for genocide is reprehensible! You pervert the meaning of the High Entian monarchy. You will never be a true Emperor of the High Entia."

Flames burned in his eyes. With one swift motion, he grabbed her hair and tossed her to the ground, maintaining his grip on the silver strands. Camar pulled her face upward, and she cried out in agony. Her vision swam as the pain flushed through her. A few gasps emitted from the onlookers.

"She says that her actions were for the good of our race. Well, shall we put that to the test? Shall we see where her allegiances truly lie?"

He tossed her to the ground, and Melia landed facedown. From the opposite side of the stage, shouts of protest rang out. Melia picked her head up just in time to see two people shoved on stage. Horror washed through her, taking away all other feelings, physical and emotional. Fiora and Nae'ell stumbled into the light, gagged and chained. From her position, Melia could see a blue and purple bruise blossoming on Nae'ell's face, just under her left eye. Fiora's lip was split, but she winked at Melia as she was thrust forward. A pair of High Entia guards forced each to kneel, silent sentries for the prisoners.

Her heart twisted as Melia looked from Fiora to Nae'ell, frantic. The Homs Entia bit her lip. The two women whom she felt the closest to. What was Camar's game? Her mind raced, quickly analyzing every angle. But her instincts were a step ahead. The Empress could feel her hands tremble underneath the restraints. There had to be some way out of this. Some way...

"I will present the Empress with a decision. In front of her are two of her 'dearest' friends. One is Entian, and one is Homs." Camar turned and cast his cold glance upon her. "Empress, you can only save one life. The other will die."

The High Entian guards placed daggers against Nae'ell and Fiora's throats. Melia gasped.

"Who will you choose? You have two minutes. Choose wisely."

Her heart stopped in her chest. Choose? He wanted her to choose?

"And if I refuse?"

"I kill them both."

Camar nodded and the two High Entia guards pressed the knives into the throats of Fiora and Nae'ell. Small trickles of blood passed down Nae'ell and Fiora's necks. The red glimmered in the stage lights, demanding attention.

A sob escaped Nae'ell's throat, and she winced at the small cut.

_Oh god._

Melia wanted to vomit all over again.

Panicked, her eyes darted back and forth between the two women. Tears streamed down Nae'ell's face; Melia could see her lip trembling. "Melia!" She whimpered, her voice coated in anguish. Melia's breath hitched in her throat as she locked eyes with the Entian woman. Her brother's fiancée. A warm presence; an advisor and friend. The woman who was meant to be her sister.

Her gaze shifted to Fiora, whose face was blank, betraying nothing. The Homs kept her gaze straight ahead, not meeting Melia's eyes. She knew why; Fiora didn't want Melia to choose her. Despair bloomed in the Empress' heart. How selfless this Homs was, always thinking of others. Fiora's kindness; Melia knew it all too well. This young woman had welcomed her when Melia felt like an outsider, never imposed but was always there to help, to confide in, to be a friend. This woman had treated her like a sister from the very start.

Tears stung Melia's eyes as her body tensed. How could she make such a choice? There was absolutely no way. No way she could ever choose between Fiora and Nae'ell.

"One minute," Camar said, his voice crashing through her thoughts.

"Camar, please." Melia pleaded, hating herself.

"I told you that you would come begging to me." He smirked.

"Please stop this. I cannot condemn one of them to death!"

"Isn't that what you're doing with this Treaty with the Homs colonies? Condemning your people to subjugation and death? Making us easy targets for those racist Homs?"

"That treaty does no such thing! It has provisions to—"

"Provisions?! Do you think we care about such things? We want action! Action! You have delivered nothing but useless promises and appeasement!"

"I have secured peace!"

"You have done no such thing!"

"Camar—"

"MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" He roared.

"You will not force me to make a choice! I will not yield!" Melia shouted back, restraining all urges to cry. She would not show him tears. No, she would show him strength, even if inside all she wanted to do was break.

"So be it. Kill them both."

Melia gasped as the High Entia guards began to dig the blades into the flesh of Fiora and Nae'ell's necks. The small trickles became large rivers. Nae'ell struggled under the grip of the High Entia guard, rasping, thrashing. Fiora shut her eyes, wincing at the pain of the blade tearing at her flesh.

"STOP!"

The shriek filled the room. It was only as her voice gave out that she realized the sounds had come from herself.

Camar held up his hand. He looked at Melia, eyebrows raised.

"You have made a decision?"

Her lips trembled. Who would it be? Melia looked between the two victims once more, her vision blurry. A lump grew in her throat, clogging her airway. Her breath came ragged as she considered the decision in front of her. What would she do? Who would she choose?

"Resume," Camar called, bored.

"Fiora!" Melia shouted, the words out of her mouth before she had time to consider them. "I want to save Fiora."

Silence.

It was deafening. All she could hear was the sound of her heart hammering in her ears. The Homs Entia held her breath, waiting for the axe to fall.

"You would rather I kill your kinswoman than this _Homs_? And not just any kinswoman. The late Prince Kallian's fiancée! You would condemn the woman who was to be your sister to death, and for what? For this scum?" Camar demanded, breaking the silence with his malevolence.

The venom in his words seeped through Melia like a poison. Every cell in her body quivered in shame. Shame that she had played his game. Shame that she was not clever enough to outwit him. And shame that Camar was right; if she had been forced to make the choice once more, Melia would have chosen Fiora again and again.

The Empress opened her eyes and looked at Nae'ell, eyes pleading with a silent apology. But Nae'ell looked away, her face contorting with anger. Everything in Melia wanted to break. She knew the depths of her betrayal and it tortured her. She wanted to fall to pieces, never to be put back together again.

Camar laughed and turned to the audience.

"Now do you see? Our Empress has no loyalty to us! No loyalty to our kind! How can we expect such a person to govern us? How can we expect her to have our best interests at heart?" Camar shook his head and continued, "I will tell you. WE CANNOT."

He walked to Melia and knelt by her side. "This will be your legacy. Choosing another race over your own. Being branded as a traitor. Think about that, Empress." Then, he leaned closer. Melia felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. In her ear, he whispered, "I can always redeem you."

Abruptly, she turned her face away. Her cheeks burned as he rose.

"Kill her." Camar pointed at Fiora.

"What? No! You cannot do that!" Melia said. "We had a bargain. I would choose the one you would save. And I chose her!"

"Did you really think I was going to abide by your decision?" Camar grinned. "I do not deal with traitors. For that's what you really are. A traitor to your kind."

The High Entia guard raised the knife once more to Fiora's throat, but before he could place it on her skin, the young woman elbowed him in the diaphragm. The guard fell backward, sputtering. The human girl whipped around, eyes searching for an exit. However, the other High Entia guard release Nae'ell and advanced on Fiora. Melia tried to rise and help, but Camar held her back.

"Watch as your friend dies. Maybe this way you'll see the light." He sniggered, digging his fingers into her shoulders as she struggled to getaway.

_No, no._

Melia watched as the High Entia guard tackled Fiora to the ground. Her stomach fell and her heart pounded. How could this be happening? It was all wrong. She cried out to Fiora, who continued to struggle against the guard, dodging away from the dagger that plunged downward. But then the High Entia guard Fiora had incapacitated reappeared, and held forced Fiora's shoulders down to the ground, preventing the Homs from avoiding the dagger's blade any longer.

The High Entia raised the dagger high, poising it over Fiora's heart.

"NO!" Melia screamed.

It swung downward.

Then the lights went out.


	28. The End of the Matter

He could hear the whispers from the audience, the anxious voices floating up into the air, filled with horror and fear as they wondered why the darkness had overtaken them. He could hear the whimpers of children and the shushing of parents, comforting not only their charges but also themselves. But he paid no mind; all emotion replaced by pure adrenaline. The instinct to survive took over, and the man gave into it willingly. His focus was on the High Entia in front of him; the one he had crept upon seconds before the room was plunged into darkness. The one who stood over his sister, ready to end her life with a single blow.

Dunban could feel the blood on his sword as it slowly slid out of the back of the attacker. He took no pleasure in murder. But he was a soldier. He understood the consequences of mercy. And at this moment, the man could afford none. Not with Fiora's life in the balance. The body fell to the right like a rock, gravity dragging it down to the ground. He heard the sound of metal skittering across the floor only inches away from the body. The dagger.

The lights flickered back on; Dunban blinked twice, his mind red alert. Kiefer had afforded them enough time for the surprise attack, and barely enough to save Fiora. The man's stomach clenched. The lights were supposed to stay off, keeping them incognito for as long as possible. It meant someone had gotten to Kiefer.

A scream pierced the air.

Dunban's head snapped in its direction. The audience.

A woman pointed at the stage where the dead High Entia lay in the limelight, blood seeping out of his chest. Screams erupted around her as High Entia began to rise from their seats, shoving each other out of the way, fleeing for the exits. Dunban could see the guards planted on either side of the hall clamor towards the stage, pulling their swords from their sheaths.

The Homs steeled himself. There was no hiding now.

"Dunban!" Fiora shouted.

His gaze veered back to her. His sister was still pinned to the ground by another High Entian guard. She struggled against his arms, her legs now free to help her trash out of his grip. Before her assailant could react, Dunban kicked his foot forward, connecting with the High Entia's forehead and propelling him backward onto the stage floor. A grunt escaped his mouth and the High Entia kicked back up on his feet. Dunban did not bat an eye and he charged forward. The High Entia frantically grasped for his weapon, but it was pointless. The edge of Dunban's sword cut through the High Entia's ribcage, gleaming in the harsh stage lights. Startled, the High Entia looked down, watching the blood pool around the sword. Dunban could feel the ragged breath of his enemy on his neck as he withdrew the weapon. The High Entia fell to his knees, eyes fluttering before sinking to the floor, lifeless.

The man heard footsteps from behind and whipped around, prepared for another attack. But he turned his attention back to Fiora, upon seeing who it was. Shulk, heaving, rushed towards the siblings, a cut bleeding from his upper arm. "Shulk," Fiora breathed, as she moved onto her knees from her prostrate position on the ground.

Shulk held out his hands to her, helping her up. They stared at each other, lost in their world amid the chaos. Dunban could see the relief in Shulk's eyes, and the admiration in Fiora's If he could, he would have looked on with a smile.

But the man knew this was no place for reunions.

"Shulk! Get her out of here!" he commanded.

"But—" Fiora began to protest.

"Not now, Fiora. Go!"

Shulk nodded, taking Fiora's chained hands and guiding her back the direction from whence he came. As they passed Dunban, Fiora whispered in her brother's ear, "Don't let him get away."

He didn't need to be told twice. His eyes flicked across the stage to where Camar held Melia in a chokehold. They locked eyes, and a cocky grin spread over Camar's mouth. Dunban felt the pit of his stomach fold onto itself as Camar pressed his arm against Melia's neck, crushing her windpipe. She flinched and twisted against him.

"Do you want her? Come and get her!" Camar called.

Dunban raced towards them, but four High Entia guards blocked his path. They surrounded him, wearing expressions filled with arrogance, as if they thought this to be an easy battle. The Homs hardened his features and steadied himself, bending his knees and awaiting their attack. Simultaneously, the four lunged at him, swords poised at all directions of his body. But he ducked out of the way, squatting onto his right knee, avoiding each blade. Dunban dragged his sword horizontally, catching the ankles of two guards directly in front and perpendicular of him, respectively. They yelped, staggering backward, eager to avoid any more damage that could render them immobile. Dunban spun around, blocking a blade that fell towards his head, but found himself an easy target for a kick to his shoulder by the other standing opponent. Knocked off his feet, Dunban rolled to the right and regained his footing, lunging forward and engaging one of his attackers in a battle of blades. On the offensive, the Homs forced the High Entia backward. He locked blades with him, and shoved him forward, out of sword's reach, for Dunban knew he had three other attackers to consider. The soldier whirled around, just in time to jump out of the way of a sword aimed for his stomach. Mustering the strength in his good arm, Dunban slashed forward at his opponent and followed up with a shove into his body, trying to knock the High Entia off balance. But his adversary brought his arm down onto Dunban's shoulder and the man grimaced, stumbling. The High Entia raised his sword above, intending to strike a death blow, but was too slow. Swiftly, Dunban delivered a roundhouse kick to the High Entia, knocking his foe to his feet. The Homs brought his elbow down onto the Entia's head, rendering him unconscious.

Dunban could feel the air slice behind him, and moved to dodge, but knew he was too late. As he turned his body, Dunban felt metal slice into his right shoulder, just above his useless arm. Wincing in pain, the Homs saw the attacker grin, his sword dripping with Dunban's blood. With haste, Dunban brought his sword above his chest, meeting the downward slice of the blade. The man grit his teeth as he shoved against the blade; the High Entia using his large build to push Dunban down to his knees. Dunban could feel his arm shaking, struggling to endure against its opponent. It would only be a few seconds until he would give out under the weight.

Then a pair of daggers sliced across the High Entia's neck, blood splattering over Dunban's face. The daggers disappeared behind the body, causing it to fall sideways, away from Dunban. In its place stood Tyrea, her face a mask of stone. She offered a hand, and Dunban took it, a small bit of relief entering his over-energized system. Over Tyrea's shoulder, Dunban could see both James and Elrich engaged with the other High Entia guards.

_Melia._

He turned, expecting to see Camar and Melia, but the rest of the stage was empty. Offstage, he could see a door open, light from the outside pouring in. He spun back to face Tyrea, and James and Elrich, who had just mastered their opponents. "Let's go!" He called, and turned, speeding towards the opened door. He couldn't lose them now.

Breaching the darkness of the auditorium, the man spotted Camar rushing across Melifica Road, trailed by six High Entia guards. Seeing Dunban and the others, the guards rushed forward, brandishing their swords with urgency and anger. But Dunban's eyes watched Camar descend the moving walkway with Melia, diving out of sight. His gut twisted and he swore, forcing his attention back to the enemies at hand. He was losing his chance to get to Melia.

One of the High Entia stabbed at Dunban, but he sidestepped the attack and brought his fist down on the outstretched arm. Pain spread all over his fist, but he ignored it as he kneed the High Entia in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Dunban turned to see Tyrea, James, and Elrich moving fluidly between the guards, blocking, parrying, and attacking in sync. Tyrea caught sight of the Homs and yelled, "GO!" Dunban ran down the walkway to the floor below, heart pounding with each step. Out of the corner of his eyes, as he descended, Dunban saw Camar drag Melia underneath the bridge, towards the underbelly of the Great Hall.

As quickly as his feet would carry him, Dunban sprinted down the rest of the walkway and rounded the corner, heading towards the shaded area of the overpass. The sounds of footsteps clattering to the right alerted him and he pursued. He sped after the echoes, seeing a figure dart to the left, underneath an archway. Instincts whispering to him, Dunban followed steadily, his sword at the ready.

As he passed under the archway, the man slowed to a walk, no longer hearing the retreating of footsteps. Cautiously, he walked down the corridor, ever watchful of his surroundings. But as he passed under another archway, he felt his heart pause. In the center of the small courtyard, Camar stood, Melia caught in his grasp, an ether rifle to her left temple.

"Don't come any closer. Otherwise, I'll blow her head off."

Dunban stopped, some feet away from his nemesis, fear commingling with anger as it flowed through his veins. His eyes locked onto Melia's, longing to comfort her. Dunban tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword and glared.

"Let her go, Camar. You've lost."

Camar snorted. "I don't think so. The Empress has betrayed her people. The High Entia aren't going to follow her any longer. Not after what she just did. They'll be begging me to take her place."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I exposed her for the traitor she is." Camar grinned twisted the gun against Melia's head. She squeezed her eyes shut but did not make a sound.

Dunban took a step forward, eyes blazing.

"What did I say?" Camar shouted and pointed the ether gun at Dunban's feet, shooting. Dunban jumped back, out of range of the bullet. "Do that again and I'll kill her right here."

"Just let her go and I let you live."

"It's amusing that you think you hold the power in this situation."

"Don't listen to him, Dunban," Melia said. "You must stop him, without any concern of my well being." Her voice was full of steel, but Dunban could see in her eyes there was the slightest glimmer of panic.

Camar leaned close to Melia's ear, eyeing Dunban all the while. "Oh my dear, dear Empress. Your words fall on deaf ears. He's besotted by you and will do anything to get you back." He stroked the side of her cheek and she recoiled. "Which is exactly what I'm counting on."

Dunban felt his stomach clench as he watched Camar's fingers on her skin; his worst fears emerging from the dark corners of his mind.

"You want to save her? Then you and your friends must leave Alcamoth."

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Well then, we have a problem." Camar unlocked the safety on the ether rifle and shoved it against Melia's head. She shut her eyes. The sound was so slight, almost inaudible. But Dunban heard it; the small gasp that escaped her throat.

It cut him.

"Stop, Camar," Dunban called, laying his sword on the ground. "I'm unarmed. I pose no threat now."

This was untrue, knowing full well he could still fight Camar without a weapon in hand. And the man was sure Camar would call his bluff. But Dunban had to stall. He had to stall until he came up with a plan to both rescue Melia and stop Camar.

"No, Dunban!" Melia shouted. "Don't give in to him!"

"Shut up." Camar hissed, pressing the ether gun into her head. Melia bit her lip.

"That's better." He turned his gaze to address Dunban. "Now you're going to let me walk out of here, unharmed."

Dunban watched Melia, who had closed her eyes, as if she were concentrating. He could see her breath was even, and her lips moving wordlessly. What was she doing?

"And if I say no?"

"Then I blow her head off right here."

Dunban's gaze flicked between Camar and Melia, urgent. Melia still had her eyes closed, concentrating on the invisible, her mouth reciting words he could not hear. She looked almost like she had in the midst of battle.

And then he understood.

The pieces clicked into place. He knew what she was doing.

He had to distract Camar.

"If I do, what promise do I have from you that you won't hurt Melia?"

"It always bothered me that you didn't show the Empress the proper respect. That you referred to her by her first name. What right do you have to do that? Your arrogance is astounding."

"Let the Empress go and you can walk free. I give you my word."

"You think yourself honorable. I would almost believe it if you weren't a Homs. But what assurances do I have from your friends? Your band of vigilantes? How do I know they won't turn around and take my life?"

"I will walk with you and tell them so." He grit his teeth. He couldn't imagine doing such a thing, but he had to keep Camar talking. Keep his attention off of Melia.

Camar shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You're going to go get a legion of my guards, assuming you haven't killed them all, and they will escort me out of here. And then they will escort you and your friends out of Alcamoth."

"I am not leaving you alone with her."

"Then it seems we are at a stalemate."

"Not so," Melia whispered. "Summon Fire!"

A stream of fire enraptured Camar's arm locked around Melia and he withdrew it from Melia's flaming hands, screaming. Dunban picked up his sword and lunged for Camar. The High Entia grimaced in pain, clenching his burned arm at his side, and raised his gun straight at Dunban. He shot. Dunban dodged left. Another shot. Dunban ducked right. Camar put his finger on the trigger again, but Melia pummeled into him. They fell to the ground, the ether rifle skidding inches away. Camar shoved Melia off of him and grabbed for the gun. He swung and pointed it in front of his body straight at Dunban, who stood over him. His index finger wrapped around the trigger. Dunban's sword swung diagonally, its edge connecting with skin and bone. Camar cried out as his hand dropped to the ground, detached from the rest of his arm. He shrieked as blood poured out of the open wound, down his arm, dripping onto the ground. Then the screaming stopped. Camar slumped over.

Dunban knelt next to the villain, put his fingers onto Camar's neck. There was a slight thump against his fingertips.

"He has a pulse. Albeit a faint one." Dunban said. He stood, turning around to face Melia, who was rising to her feet. "What would you like me to do with him, Melia?"

She brushed herself off, avoiding his eyes and she answered, "He will stand trial for his crimes against the throne and the High Entia people."

The sounds of footfalls were heard from the entrance to the courtyard. Dunban shuffled in front of Melia, crouched in a defensive position, ready to fight if need be. Seconds later, he caught sight of Tyrea, James and Elrich running and stood. Melia stepped out from behind him to see.

"Melia!" Tyrea called as they arrived. Dunban could hear the tinge of relief in her voice. She slowed to a jog and stopped a few feet from her step-sister. Her eyes looked Melia up and down, assessing for damage. Clearing her throat, the young woman said, "Good. You're still in one piece."

"I am happy to see you as well." Melia smiled walking over to her. "Thank you for coming for me."

Tyrea blushed, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I made Serenity a promise. She wouldn't stop yapping about rescuing you so I had to do it for my own peace of mind."

"Is she well?"

"As well as can be after being tortured." Tyrea turned back to Melia and pursed her lips. "She'll be fine. She'll be happier knowing you're finally free."

"I am sorry to have caused her pain."

"You didn't. This filth did." Tyrea waved at Camar.

James and Elrich walked to Melia and knelt in front of her. "Empress. We are relieved to see you well and able." James said.

"We have failed you," Elrich said. "We did not protect you against this...vermin." His eyes slid to where Camar lay, still unconscious.

"Please extract what punishment you see fit on us," James added.

Silence.

"Please rise."

Startled, James looked up at her. "Your Majesty—"

"Would you disobey a command from your Empress?" Melia asked.

James shook his head and rose. Elrich reluctantly followed.

"You two have done exemplary. There was no way you could have saved me when I was taken. But you did not give up. With your efforts, I have been freed." Her face turned stern. "Do not think otherwise. Should you, be mindful it will be a disrespect to myself."

They bowed and said nothing, though Dunban saw a smile exchange between the two bodyguards. He knew they were simply overjoyed that the Empress was alright.

"Looks like you had all the fun without me." Tyrea cocked her head towards Camar. "What do we with him?"

"Take him to the dungeons and have a medic attend to him," Melia said.

"A medic?" Tyrea asked skeptically. "He is an enemy of the state, Melia. He took you hostage and almost killed you."

"He will be tried for his crimes. I do not want him to die before that."

Tyrea shrugged and turned to James and Elrich. "Let's go put this weasel in the hole he made for himself."

James and Elrich hoisted the passed out Camar to his feet and began to drag him out of the courtyard. Tyrea began to follow, and then glanced over her shoulder. "Take your time love birds. God knows it's written all over your faces."

Dunban felt a flush come over him. He looked sideways to see Melia too had turned a shade of pink and was now glowering at Tyrea.

Tyrea laughed and tossed her head back. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Briefly." Melia glowered.

Tyrea dashed after James and Elrich, her footsteps retreated down the passageway and eventually disappearing.

Silence.

Dunban and Melia were alone.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and swallowed, his throat dry. Dunban turned towards Melia, trying to find something to say. To find the right words for the moment. Emotions swirled around inside him: relief, serenity, and gratitude to name a few. So much had happened within the past 24 hours. It was hard to believe the nightmare was over. That they had won.

The man gazed at the Empress, taking in her appearance. His eyes glossed over the dark circles under her eyes, the redness on her cheek, the dried blood around her wrists, underneath the handcuffs.

Melia turned to him, gazing up at him silently. Her lips parted but she did not speak either, only staring at him, categorizing her own thoughts.

Then he could wait no longer. Dunban stepped towards the woman and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. His grip was secure, almost rough, as though he were afraid she would be taken away once more if he let go. She too tightened her arms around his torso, leaving no space in between their bodies. The Empress rested her head on his chest, and he put his cheek against the top of her head. He felt the curves of her body fit into his and a fire flared up in his gut. Protectively, he squeezed her closer to him and shut his eyes. Together, they took a deep breath in and out, as if they had always been in sync, joined together in relief and quiet bliss. Dunban quelled his skittering pulse as he breathed once more. She was here, in his arms. Safe.

It was no dream.

Slowly, Dunban pulled away to look into her face, his arm still wrapped around her.

"I knew you would find me," Melia whispered.

"I would have never stopped looking."

They regarded each other silently, though his mind was erratic, still comprehending how close Camar had been to winning. Dunban felt his fingers trembling under the weight of Melia's body. Not out of weakness, but out of fear. It was only now hitting him how afraid he was of losing her. Of her existence being erased, snuffed out like a candle. Before they ever had a chance to...

His thoughts evaporated as her lips touched his.

They were soft and delicate. Warm as they moved over his uncertainly, delivering kiss after kiss. He could feel her shiver as she moved closer to him, continuing to cover his lips in kisses. They were sweet, and joyful. She kissed him more strongly, with earnest, inviting him to join.

Gods, he'd waited so long for this moment.

Dunban guided her body back to his, wrapping his arm around her torso. Gently, he pressed into her kisses, his mouth opening to fully meet hers. His lips smoothed over hers, matching her eagerness with his own. With each kiss, he shared with her his happiness, sometimes kissing her cheeks and nose, treasuring each, then moving back to take her lips onto his own once more. As they kissed, Dunban began to smile, feeling the curvature of her own mouth under his as well. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he savored each kiss. This is what bliss felt like.

But his eagerness slowly morphed into hunger, the hunger for her that he had caged away in his soul for so long. Dunban deepened each kiss, feeling Melia meet his lips with equal longing. The fire burned brightly within him. Each kiss grew in intensity and he felt himself opening to her. The hunger gnawed at him, coaxing him, tormenting him for freedom until he could hold it back no longer. The tidal wave rose and crashed within him, and Dunban crushed her body to his, flooding his senses with the feel of her body and the taste of her lips. He kissed her passionately, each kiss leaving him rawer than the last, stripping away his armor, laying his heart bare for Melia to see.

Dunban pulled back, breathing heavily and his pulse quickening. Fear prickled his skin. Had he overstepped? Revealed too much?

The woman opened her eyes, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her breath came ragged.

She was beautiful.

Tenderly, Melia reached up and placed her palm on his cheek, as if reading his thoughts.

"Don't stop."

He needed no other invitation. Dunban ducked his head and placed his lips back onto hers, falling into her embrace.


	29. Truths

Hours later, as the sun crossed through the sky towards the horizon, leaving streaks of orange and purple in its wake, the High Entia gathered in the main courtyard, eyes directed upward towards the sky terrace. There, Melia stood, dressed in the formal robes of the Empress, bright lights looming overhead to illuminate her figure so those below could see as the sky slowly darkened. Underneath the white silk robe that covered her arms and back, the Empress wore a dress of pastel pinks and blues, its collar drawn all the way up to her neck. The robes were lightweight, and the breeze chilled her skin, inciting goosebumps across the length of her arms and all the way to the back of her neck.

But her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the moments ahead. The Empress was about to address her people, only hours after the incident with Camar.

In her right hand, she held the Scepter. Melia looked down at the artifact, feeling its weight in her grip. She felt the buzz of energy pass between the length of its rod and the palm of her hand. The orb at the top glowed a light blue, as if recognizing her. The Scepter was more than a simple object passed down generation to generation in the royal family. She understood that now. It was a representation of power; a physical representation of her right to the throne.

It scared her.

Did she truly have the strength to be an Empress? To endure such fear and hatred and muster the stamina to resume her responsibilities? With everything that had occurred in the last eight hours, she had no idea how her public would receive her. Would they even listen? Or turn away, remembering her choice? And if they believed she truly had turned her back on the High Entia, they would call for her removal from the throne.

And in the darkest corners of her mind, a voice asked if she cared anymore.

Memories of her father and brother came to her unbidden. Her father's pride in naming her his heir. Her brother's unwavering support that she take the mantle. They had had such hopes for her reign. But here she was, struggling.

On the other hand, if she were to vacate the throne, there was no telling what would happen. Certainly, there were provisions in the event a leader was impeached. But none of these had ever been tested. And considering the current state of affairs, Melia worried that her removal would only result in the society's collapse and chaos.

Ultimately, she didn't really have a choice. She was the Empress, and could not shy away from her responsibilities, no matter how she felt. She needed to regain the trust of her people and restore their lives.

Clearing her throat, Melia stepped forward, casting her eyes downward at the waiting faces.

"Good evening." She projected, her voice amplified by the microphone in front of her. "I have gathered you all here in light of today's events." Melia stopped, paralyzed. Fear clouded her mind, whispering that her words would fall on deaf ears. But she pressed on. "I know many of you may doubt my commitment to the restoration of our civilization and the future of the High Entia, but that is simply not true. As I did many months ago, and I do today, I pledge myself to you."

Now came the hard part. She took a breath and continued, "But I will not condone violence of any kind. I will not condone discrimination based on race nor sex. I will continue to lead as my father did and his father before him, accepting of all peoples and cultures and cast out those who do not."

Melia held the Scepter high above her head. It sparkled in the light; a beacon of hope.

Hope. That's what she needed.

"Until you request my removal from the throne, I will be your Empress. I will guard you against those who would seek to hurt us. From those who wish to pollute our existence and taint our legacy. And I will restore the glory of our civilization."

The Scepter lit up, a ray of ether shooting out the top of it. Greenlight pulsed over her arm and down her body. Melia felt the familiar surge of ether as it coursed through her veins. Her body reacted, tapping into the rush of energy that rippled through her body, pulsing from the Scepter's rod. It electrified her; warmed the very bottom of her soul. She closed her eyes, absorbing the force as it soaked into every atom of her body.

Scattered cheers were heard from below in the square and she brought her arm down, still feeling the vibrations of ether passing between the rod and her body. A smile widened on her face; there were still a few supporters out there. Then the Empress turned and walked towards the Great Hall, gripping the Scepter tightly and taking comfort in its resonance with her body. She could see her cabinet members as well as Dunban, Fiora, and Shulk awaiting her by the door.

Then she stumbled.

A sharpness shocked her body. Warmth turned to cold; comfort turned to chaffing. The flood of ether felt like sandpaper, scratching her insides raw. Everything hurt. Her blood boiled and her muscles spasmed as the currents of ether bore into the tissue. Melia could feel herself fall to her knees, but the impact of the cement on her kneecaps was minuscule in comparison to the pain that enflamed her body. There was tearing all through her; cells shrieking as if the very building blocks of her body were being severed. She opened her mouth to scream, but the sound was ripped from her throat.

It was excruciating, overwhelming. Melia could feel herself pushed towards the edge. How long would it last?

As if hearing her cries, fatigue overcame all her senses, and the blackness closed in.

* * *

When she awoke, Melia felt a wave of nausea flow through her. Gagging, she jerked to her left, vomiting the contents of her stomach. Acid stung the walls of her throat and her eyes watered as her body heaved over and over again. The sickness rolled over her in waves, uprooting and expelling the stress and horror that had taken root in her body during the past day. Finally, nausea slipped away leaving her hollow. Thankfully, there had been a bucket positioned next to the bed, she noted through groggy vision. Despite the condition she was in, Melia would have been mightily embarrassed had she vomited straight on the floor. The Empress rolled onto her back, inhaling and exhaling, feeling any remaining strength ebb away. Her eyes glossed over her surroundings. Once more, she found herself in the clinic, a privacy curtain separating her corner from the rest of the floor.

Melia thumped her head back on her pillow and growled. How long had she been there?

The screen rustled and a High Entia woman stepped inside, dragging the cloth behind her. When she turned to face Melia, the woman smiled. "Empress. You're awake." Her eyes were bright green, and her blonde hair was cut short, rounding out her face.

"Could I please have some water?"

"Of course. How are you feeling?" The woman moved to the pitcher on the end table and poured her a glass.

Melia smiled and nodded in thanks as she took the outstretched cup. "I am sure I will recover quickly."

"That is not what I asked, your Majesty."

"Just a bit of sickness, that is all." She took a sip of water, feeling the cool liquid trickle down her throat. It was a balm to the recent rawness created by the bile. "Would you please tell me what happened?" Her memory was fuzzy, and she strained to remember what exactly had occurred.

Honestly, the Empress was tired of ending up in the clinic. Embarrassed too. Was she so fragile that she was unable to function normally?

The healer looked at Melia skeptically but did not pursue the matter further. Instead, the woman walked to Melia's side, beginning a routine of checking the High Entia's vitals. "In short, you fainted. Have you had fainting spells recently?"

Melia pursed her lips. "I wouldn't classify it as fainting per se."

The healer cocked an eyebrow as she placed two fingers on Melia's wrist, counting her pulse. "Please elaborate, Empress. I cannot diagnose you properly without all the necessary information."

Melia twitched her nose, unsure of how to explain. "We as High Entia utilize ether often like it is second nature to us. I...I have forgone the use of ether for a few months."

"What is 'a few months'?"

She hesitated. It was unheard of for a High Entia to not be using ether on a regular basis. Probably more of a shock if a member of the Royal family was not using at all. "Between eight and nine."

The healer didn't bat an eye. "And you suffer from fatigue when you do call upon ether spells?"

Melia nodded. There was no use in denying the truth.

"Ever nausea?"

"Occasionally. I experienced such feelings when I was exhausted already from drawing upon ether."

"You're straining yourself. Your body isn't used to it." The healer said as she shined a light in Melia's eyes. "But it's nothing to worry about. It is just a side effect of training your body to use ether once more. As you begin to use ether on a regular basis again, the fatigue will lessen." She stood and jotted a few notes down on a clipboard. "Though I advise caution when casting ether spells. Don't use too many, nor use them for longer than necessary. I'd say you received quite a jolt from the Scepter when you used it."

Used it? That's not what she had done. But she kept her face blank. When she had a moment of privacy, she would need to examine the Scepter.

"What is your name?"

"Bella, your Majesty."

"I trust we can keep this between us."

"Of course, Empress."

"Bella, thank you for attending to me."

"It is my honor. Empress, when you're feeling up to it, you may leave. Please come back and see me should your condition change at any time." Bella bowed and began to leave, but stopped short and turned back to face Melia. Hesitantly, the High Entia said, "What Camar did...that was wrong, your Majesty. You have done so much for the High Entia. I know you value your people. I believe in you." And with another small bow, she turned and disappeared behind the curtain.

A small smile appeared on the High Entia's face, and she folded her hands together. Perhaps there was some hope.

"Is she awake?" Melia heard a voice ask.

"Yes. You can go in and see her." Bella said.

The curtain slid to the side and Fiora poked her head in. "Melia!" She squealed and rushed inside. Fiora sat down next to the High Entia and took her hand. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm alright, I promise." Melia squeezed her friend's hand.

"You scared me. Well, you scared everyone. Definitely Dunban."

The mention of the man sent a ripple of heat through Melia's body. Immediately, her mind recalled the kiss in the courtyard. She hadn't been able to wait any longer. The need to kiss him was overpowering, and so she had initiated. And he had accepted, closing his arm around her. Need blossomed all over her body upon remembering the tinglings of pleasure from the kisses. The memory sent shivers down her spine. She wondered when their next kiss would be.

"Where is he?"

"I told him to go take a walk and cool his head." Fiora rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't listen, so I had Shulk drag him away."

"I'm surprised that worked."

"Shulk can be forceful when he needs to be." Melia caught the mischievous glint in Fiora's eyes. "Or when he's properly motivated."

The Empress giggled then quickly sobered.

"Is he alright? Dunban, I mean."

"Of course, silly! He's just all worked up 'cause he just got you back from Camar, and now you're dropping like a stone."

Melia grimaced at the comparison. She didn't want to cause him to worry any more than necessary. They had just been through a huge ordeal and she wished for things to be calm.

"Just worry about getting better, Melia. That's what we all want. What did the doctor say?"

"She believes it's an overextension of ether usage. I am in agreement with her."

"Really? But don't you use ether a lot?"

Melia shook her head. Swallowing, she said, "No. I stopped using ether shortly after the Fall."

"But...why?"

Melia turned her head away, lost in memories she had attempted to push to the back of her mind. Kallian's face flashed in her head, as well as his transformed from into a Telethia.

"It's because of Kallian, isn't it?" Fiora whispered.

Melia didn't respond at first. She felt hollow thinking about it, as if the events that had occurred happened a lifetime ago no longer affected her. And yet they did, and still weighed heavy on her mind. Her mind thought of the First Consort as well. How Melia had taken the burden from Tyrea and ended her stepmother's life. A wash of grief flooded through her, but Melia kept her face blank.

Understanding dawned on Fiora and she clutched her friend's hand. "Melia, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save him."

"And yet, I was the one who condemned them to death. I am responsible for the deaths of my family."

"That's not true, and I wish you would believe it."

But the Empress didn't respond. She could not shy away from the truth. She did not deserve to use her innate abilities.

"Well, when are you getting out of here?" Fiora asked, tactfully switching subjects.

"I can leave as soon as I wish."

"Why don't you get dressed, and we can go get something to eat. I'm betting you haven't eaten anything today either, right?"

Melia's stomach grumbled in response. She smiled sheepishly.

"It would seem not."

"Perfect! We can stuff our faces. I feel like after today, we deserve it." Fiora grinned.

"But Fiora, are you alright? Your back?"

"Oh yeah. They had three or four healers on me, so all the wounds are closed now and they stopped bleeding." Fiora turned her back to Melia and lifted up her shirt, revealing bandages wrapped around her torso. "It's fine. But I can't do any strenuous activity for a while."

She turned around and shrugged. "It is what it is. I'm just glad to be alive."

Melia nodded, a sober expression on her face.

"Anyway, get dressed. I'm hungry!"

Fiora sauntered out of Melia's private area to give her privacy to dress, leaving the Empress in wonder at her friend's optimism. If only she could hang onto some of it.

* * *

After she left Fiora, Melia headed for the Villa, dragging her heels with unease. This was the part she was dreading. A few turns of the corner and a walk down the hall, Melia wrapped her knuckles against the silver door, feeling her heart's beat hasten as the sounds of footsteps grew louder on the other side. The door opened to reveal a beautiful pale face, marred by the dark circles under her eyes and a purple bruise on her cheek. Nae'ell's eyes narrowed, turning to steel upon recognizing Melia.

"What do you require, Empress?"

"I...I was hoping to speak with you, if you have a moment."

"Whatever the Empress wants." Nae'ell pulled the door open, and Melia stepped inside. James and Elrich resumed posts on either side of the door as it closed, affording the privacy that Melia needed for this conversation.

"Thank you."

Nae'ell walked over to the tea station and poured herself a cup. The woman did not offer one to Melia, and the Empress bit her lip. Turning, Nae'ell settled her eyes on the younger woman, her gaze piercing. Melia felt a lump grow in her throat, but she maintained a careful expression of solemnity.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to discuss with you what transpired yesterday. When Camar...when I made a choice between yourself and Fiora."

Nae'ell sipped her tea, silent.

The phrases breezed through Melia's mind, failing to crystalize into words on her tongue. She didn't know what to say. Words seemed useless, inadequate to express her sorrow and remorse. But she couldn't remain silent.

"I wanted to offer an apology, Nae'ell. You have been both a dear friend and knowledgable advisor to me. I do not expect your forgiveness. But I did want to express how sorry I am for what was done."

"You mean for what you did. For your choice to save the Homs and abandon me."

Melia felt the pit of her stomach drop and her face warm.

"But you don't regret that decision, do you?"

Melia's lips creased into a line. That was not something she wanted to consider. "I don't know."

"Be real with me, Melia. The least you could do is that."

"I am, Nae'ell. It was not a choice I easily made."

"But something told you to pick a Homs woman instead of an Entian sister." Nae'ell walked over to her sofa and ran a hand along the armrest. "Just tell me the truth, Melia. No one is here to watch you be _politically correct_."

The words were said with bitterness. Melia felt herself grow rigid, realizing the depth of Nae'ell's anger.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can stop the act."

"I know not what you are implying." Melia narrowed her gaze.

"You don't hold the lives of Homs and High Entia equally. You favor your Homs brothers and sisters over your High Entian ones. Now that your brother and father are gone, you can be free to embrace your Homs nature." Nae'ell mocked setting her empty teacup down on the cart.

"I do no such thing."

"Really? Kallian told me numerous times that you struggled to reconcile both parts of yourself."

A cold dread crept over her. Those had been secrets, things she'd only confided to her brother. Things that could never have been said in front of her father, for fear of his wrath and shame. How much had Kallian told Nae'ell? How much did this woman know about the depths of her confusion, being pulled in two directions, never truly being accepted by either side? These insecurities had haunted her for most of her childhood and adolescence; and hovered in the back of her mind, even now. Her heart thumped in her chest and her stomach churned.

"Did he truly say that to you?"

"Yes." Nae'ell mused, her voice filled with venom as she ran her nails over the leather of the sofa. "He told me all about your identity crises. How you missed your mother and wanted to find her family. How you felt you were never good enough in your father's eyes. How you felt Alcamoth was a prison. I know it all."

"You do not know anything," Melia whispered, her lip trembling.

"I do know that Kallian would put his people first, above _all_ others. Unlike you."

"He would not want to condemn any lives to death." Melia shot back, her hands clenched into fists at her side. "He would not kill innocents in pursuit of vengeance."

"Unless they threatened the High Entia." Nae'ell advanced on Melia, like a cat stalking its prey. "Who was the leader of the army against the Mechon? Kallian!" She locked eyes with Melia; the Empress could see a rage with no end. "And who made sure the people were well taken care of while you were prancing around the world with your Monado boy? Kallian!"

"He knew what I was doing! He knew it was for the good of our people."

"So? You chose the Homs over your own people! From the beginning, you were reneging on your duties as heir to the throne." Nae'ell hissed. "Did you have any respect for your father? The man who died because of your Monado boy? No! Instead, you ignored his wishes!"

"Father died protecting the High Entia from the Mechon, not because of Shulk!"

"And instead of honoring his sacrifice, you left!" Nae'ell exclaimed, stopping just in front of Melia.

"I was protecting our people as he asked! I was bringing justice for his death and putting an end to Zanza's cruelty!"

"You will always be more of a Homs than an Entia. Isn't that the truth? That if you cared more for your Entian brothers and sisters, you would've stayed in the city to lead the attack against the Mechon! And maybe Kallian wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have died so you could go play hero! He wouldn't have died because of your selfishness!"

The words cut like knives.

"So, tell me, Melia. Do you regret your choice? DO YOU?" Nae'ell screamed straight into Melia's face.

"NO!"

Silence.

It was deafening, as the confession hung in the air between the High Entian women.

It shocked Melia. The words had come out of her mouth uncensored, unthinking. It was as if the truth had always been there, in the back of her mind, but she had not acknowledged it. Did not wish to recognize its validity. It was frightening, and she didn't know what it meant. Why she felt the way she did. And her cheeks burned in shame because of it.

The Empress cleared her throat and said as calmly as she could, "No Nae'ell, I do not."

Silence.

Nae'ell ran her fingers along Melia's jawline, disgust in her eyes.

"Now I truly understand why the First Consort wanted Kallian to be Sorean's heir. She saw right through you. Pity she was unsuccessful in killing you."

The older woman released Melia's face and turned away.

"Get out."

Melia didn't need to be told twice. She retreated from the suite, stifling a sob in her chest as she exited. Vision blurred, she didn't wait to see if James and Elrich followed her. All she could do was try to breathe as she tried to run from the truth.

* * *

Her feet carried her through the hallways of the Villa, having a mind of their own. Blinking through tears, the High Entia headed towards her old suite, eager to get away from watchful eyes of any kind. She wanted isolation, needed it in order to purge the emotion from her system, gather her wits, and resume her duties. Though she couldn't even contemplate getting back to work at the moment. As she stepped over the threshold into the sitting room, Melia hurried to the bedroom to the right, ignoring the mess that had remained untouched from the night of the break-in.

Upon entering the dark room, Melia slammed the door behind her, shutting out the world. Exhausted, the woman turned her back and leaned against it, sobs escaping her throat and clogging the air around her.

_He wouldn't have died because of your selfishness!_

Nae'ell's words rang loudly in her ears, filling the silence in her mind. The Empress bowed her head and covered her face with her hands in the dark. Was it true? Had her need to prove to herself she was a capable warrior, able to stand on her own, resulted in her brother's death? Would Kallian still be alive had she taken to the throne like her father had wished and led the charge against the Mechon?

_Now I understand why the First Consort wanted Kallian as heir. Pity she was unsuccessful in killing you._

The words were damning, slashing away at her integrity. Her crying was uncontrollable, hidden in the darkness. Her palms were wet, tears pouring through the spaces between her fingers and down to her wrists. Camar had been right: she was a traitor to her own race.

Gods, what had she done? Had she tainted her family's legacy?

Melia's back slid down the length of the door, and she slumped to the floor, a ball of self-defeat. It was clear to her. She did not deserve the throne. Not after the past day. Not after her decision to leave Alcamoth with Shulk and the others.

And where did that leave her?

Eventually, the sobs subsided, though the cloying unworthiness made no move to leave her be.

"Melia?" A quiet voice asked from behind the door.

She jumped. Frantic, she sat up straight against the door, her back stiffening and shoulders tensing. It was Dunban.

How long had he been there, listening behind the door?

"Yes?" Melia answered in a small voice.

"Are you alright?"

_Dammit._

Again, she showed her fragility. Her weakness. It was reprehensible. Completely unseemly for a monarch to do. And it was not how she wanted to be seen. Especially by him.

The woman swallowed the lump in her throat, mustering a calm tone. "Yes. I'll be fine. No need to worry at all."

"James and Elrich said you had gone to see Nae'ell."

Melia didn't respond, tears threatening to overcome her once more, and she did her best to will them away.

"If you'd rather be alone, Melia, I can leave. But, if you'd let me in, I am happy to offer any support you wish."

The Empress clenched her fists. She felt childish, hiding behind the door. Of course, she wanted to let him in, if only to just sit in silence with him and eliminate the loneliness she felt. But she was ashamed.

" _Melia_."

Her blood rose and fell, her body warming to the sounds in his voice. She loved it when he said her name, as if it were something he cherished. How could she say no to him?

Slowly, the woman rose to her feet and brushed herself off. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she opened the door.

His brown eyes, warm with concern, met hers. The light from the outer room illuminated his form in the doorway.

Gods he was handsome.

"Please." Melia gestured for him to step inside. She closed the door behind him, nodding to James and Elrich, who stood just a few paces away. Even in front of them, the two men who were the most present in her everyday life, did she avoid displaying weakness when she could.

She didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak as she crossed around him and turned on the lights in the bedroom. It would do no good to keep the room in darkness.

"I take it your visit was...less than pleasant."

"Very much so." She busied herself with picking up objects that had been tossed about during the attempted robbery and putting them back into their proper places.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

Dunban nodded. "Then, what would make you feel better?"

His perceptive move of changing subjects pleased her. He knew when and when to not press for information. Silently, Melia opened the curtain and looked at the stars in the night sky, considering. Then an image popped up in her mind and she smiled, shaking her head.

"What is it?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes. Name it."

Hesitantly, the woman murmured, "I wouldn't mind having some of those famous pancakes."

The man laughed softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and bowed. "Your wish is my command."

Together, they made their way to the opposite side of the suite, towards the kitchen. As they crossed through the rooms, Dunban asked, "The healer released you rather soon from the clinic. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of sickness. She said it was ether overexposure."

A question appeared in his eyes, but did not broach his lips. Instead, he said, "I apologize for not being there when you woke in the clinic."

"Do not worry. Fiora told me that Shulk had taken you away." Melia paused, forlorn. "I am sorry for worrying you, yet again."

"There is no need to apologize, Melia."

But the Empress shook her head. "No. I am causing you unnecessary emotional turmoil."

"I think it comes with the territory of being Empress. Everything you do has consequences. And those consequences directly affect you, and those who care about you worry. Regardless of the situation."

Wise words. But they didn't assuage her feelings of guilt.

"Nonetheless, even if that is true, I am imposing too much on others."

"You are not a burden, Melia."

"I must politely disagree. I do not like to be viewed as weak and in constant need of help."

He laid his hand on her cheek and gently stroked her skin with his fingertips. Her heart fluttered at his touch. "If you were weak, you would've given up by now and left all of this behind. And yet, you keep getting up after falling." He smiled. "Literally."

The Empress couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps."

"Besides, I would rather spend my time worrying about you than never knowing you." Dunban murmured.

Melia felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart skip a beat.

He leaned towards her face and kissed her, softly. Closing her eyes, Melia greeted his lips with gratitude. The kiss was slow, and she savored each time he closed his lips over hers. It was only their second kiss, but already she was becoming accustomed to the shape and feel of his lips. How the fit against hers. After a moment, they parted, both with a slight blush to their cheeks.

Dunban cleared his throat and turned towards the cupboards. "Now, those pancakes."

They spent the rest of the evening pleasantly exchanging stories, very much like their first breakfast together. She wondered if this would become a tradition for them. The thought made her glow; it was one that promised a future. But, the woman chastised herself immediately; she couldn't get her hopes up, especially when everything was brand new.

Much of their conversation was filled with stories from childhood and adolescence. Melia found herself giggling more than once at a few of Dunban's accounts, almost entirely distracted from the previous sadness that had permeated her body. Not once did the man broach the subject of her conversation with Nae'ell, respecting her need for privacy. For that, she was thankful. The encounter had left her wounded internally, and the injuries were still too fresh to tend to.

A few hours passed, and the clock struck midnight, reminding the two that the next day was soon upon them. Apologetically, Dunban said that it was probably time for him to leave, and she consented, though the truth was, she wouldn't have minded he stay the night. But she knew that was highly inappropriate. So the Empress walked him to the door, wishing the evening weren't coming to an end.

"Goodnight Dunban." She said, trying to keep a straight face, hiding a smile.

"Goodnight Melia." He responded, amused. "Till tomorrow."

They stood there for a second in companionable silence, gazing at each other. Then the man drew her towards him and kissed her. She felt herself melt in his arms as he captured her lips in his, a slight pressure pushing into her and she willingly surrendered.

But it was over all too soon. Dunban pulled away and with a small bow, exited the suite.

The woman watched him walk away, her body alight from the kiss. She touched her lips where he'd left his imprint, burning the touch in her memory.

Tomorrow would not come soon enough.


	30. Trust

Sweat glistened on his forehead as he slowed from a jog to a walk, his feet pressing deep into the wet sand, leaving a trail of footprints in his wake. Goosebumps populated his arm and back of his neck as his skin felt the kiss from the breeze, sharp with the crisp morning air. A shiver ran down his spine as his breathing gradually slowed and he walked to the grassy ledge at the end of Anu Shore. The sun peeked over the horizon, beginning its ascent into the sky, warming the cool wind flowing through the Eryth Sea. Dunban welcomed it as he brushed the sweat from his face, feeling his shirt stick to his skin as he took a seat.

Three days had passed since the events of Camar's attempted coup d'etat. Life in Alcamoth had reverted back to some form of normalcy, but Dunban could still feel a certain tension in the atmosphere. He hypothesized the war of philosophies between Camar and Melia was still at the forefront of the minds of the High Entia, but he would not make assumptions. It was not his place as a Homs. But he had faith that sooner rather than later the emotional effects of Camar's terrorism would become nothing than memories, and the attention of the High Entia would fully focus on Melia's efforts of restoration.

_Melia._

The mere thought of her made his mind standstill and pulse quicken. These reactions were something he had not experienced in a long time. Not that it was unwelcome. Quite the opposite. Though it slightly unnerved him how much he looked forward to seeing the Empress each day. Unfortunately, the past few days had not afforded them much time alone in each other's company. Between the ceremony inducting the winning candidates into the People's Council, and the signing of the treaty between the High Entia and the Homs Colonies, not to mention the preparations for Camar's trial, Melia had had no time to catch her breath much less rest. He knew it would be selfish to ask any more of her, and no matter how much he desired her company, that was not something he would do.

Though they spent little time together, Dunban observed as much as he could. Melia had taken complete control, leaving no trace of fear or doubt in her abilities to lead. She was the picture of strength and grace, making plans and solving problems as they came. It was difficult not to admire her ability to rise to her duties, leaving behind all hesitation.

Separately, Dunban noticed that while her duties began to grow (noting the fact they had already been numerous), his began to dwindle. Projects were wrapping up; infrastructure was settling into place without the need for constant maintenance. To him, it appeared that there was less than a month's left of work he could still contribute to. Which brought many questions to mind; questions he did not know how to answer and had no inclination to entertain anytime soon.

Though he knew he must. There was no use in shying away from the inevitable.

"I thought I would find you here." He turned to see Fiora skipping over to him, a big smile on her face. "Jogging?" She asked as she took a seat beside him, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

Dunban nodded. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep. Shulk was snoring."

Dunban shook his head, hiding a smile. It seemed his sister was still adjusting to cohabitation.

"Anyway, as I was eating breakfast, I started thinking about what to do for your birthday." He saw the mischievous glint in her eye and felt himself sigh.

"Fiora, I don't want a party."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"We're guests here. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Melia's already agreed to it, so technically she's the host." Fiora winked at him. She put her hands on the ground and leaning back, face upward to the sky. "We'll hold it in her secret apartment. That way it'll be out of the way and we won't bother anyone." Of course, she had already thought the logistics through; it was the only way to prevent him from putting a stop to the event.

"You've talked with Melia about this?"

"Of course! She's very excited."

Skeptical, he raised his eyebrows as Fiora opened one eye and looked at him.

"I didn't force it on her if that's what you're worried about." Fiora said, "Besides, it'll be a good distraction for Melia. Especially after everything that happened."

Dunban turned to look out at the ocean, the blues, and greens of the water commingling in the sunlight. It was peaceful; the sounds of gulls squawking in the sky and the whistle of the breeze. It made him miss the beaches of Colony 2. He wondered if he would ever go back home.

"I know what you're trying to do." Dunban gave his sister a side glance.

"Is it working?"

He sighed, acquiescing. "Fine. But no surprises. And no gifts."

"Thank you! I promise you'll have fun." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

He gave her a sidelong glance and couldn't help but smile. After everything that happened since her "death" at Colony 9 almost a year ago, all the man wanted to do was make his sister smile. Even if that meant letting her plan a birthday celebration he most certainly did not want. Dunban didn't like being the center of attention, but if it meant that much to Fiora, he'd endure it for an evening.

They fell silent, gazing out at the sea. The sun had finally taken its rightful place in the sky, commanding the attention of those waking to greet the new day. As rays of light hit the towers of Alcamoth, they began to sparkle, causing the city to shimmer. He had often heard it referred to as the 'Diamond City' by locals, but never understood. Now he knew why.

"Hey Dunban, now that Camar's been caught, how long are you planning on staying here in Alcamoth?" Fiora asked, turning her head towards him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

So he wasn't the only one thinking about the eventual end of things.

"There are still projects to finish up. Most likely until those are done." He kept his profile to her, assuming a blank expression.

"What about Melia?"

"What about her?"

Fiora rolled her eyes and sat up. "You know what I mean. What's going to happen between the two of you?"

"We'll have to speak about that."

Fiora furrowed her brow. "Well, what do you want to do?"

That was an easy question for him to answer. Dunban wanted more time to get to know the Homs Entian woman. More time where they could be alone in each other's company, without the masks they wore in front of others.

But he didn't share that.

"Unfortunately, it's not a matter of want. It's a matter of what is realistic."

Which, if the Homs had learned anything about High Entian royal traditions, meant Melia would most likely take two consorts in the near future. One would be a High Entia, and the other would be a Homs. Though he wondered if this would no longer be the case, as Melia had been an experiment of genetics, whose purpose had been served. With the Telethia gene now recessive in her DNA, she would possibly be free to choose her own path.

"And what is realistic?" Fiora asked, her voice splitting through his thoughts.

"Truthfully Fiora, I do not know."

She opened her mouth, hesitating, then said, "I hope it works out, Dunban."

He didn't answer her, keeping his eyes ahead though he was far off in his thoughts. He hoped it would too.

* * *

After a shower and a meal, Dunban left his quarters to find Kiefer and see what the Homs Entia had planned for the day. As he exited the Villa and headed down the path towards the teleporter, the man forcibly pushed all thoughts away in his mind of his earlier conversation with Fiora. There was no point in worrying about what would come; he had no control over it at the moment. And it was all unknown. Until he had some concrete information, it was pointless to spend mental space ruminating. He would just have to speak with Melia when there was an opportune moment.

Walking down the stone path towards the exit platform, Dunban watched as the teleporter came to life, and a High Entian man materialized on the dais. The Homs recognized James and paused in his stride. James stepped to the side and Melia appeared. He felt his heartbeat speed up as they locked eyes. She wore her usual white collared blouse and black slacks, hair tied back into a bun. In the light of day, she looked simultaneously regal and austere; a pillar of strength even after the dark times of the past few days.

"Good morning." He said as she approached him, James and Elrich following a few feet behind.

"Good morning, Dunban," Melia replied, her tone more formal than he expected. Her gaze pierced into his own without warmth or coolness. She was stone.

That was strange. Even though the past few days provided little interaction between the two, it had always been warm and friendly, though not too much, considering they were in public. Save for a small group of people, no one else knew what was happening between the Empress and the Hero of the Homs. And both Melia and Dunban thought it best to keep it that way. At least for a little while.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem preoccupied."

"I had unexpected matters to deal with earlier this morning."

He saw the dark circles under her eyes and the tension in her shoulders. Something was bothering her, but the evasion in her answer made it clear that the woman did not want to go into detail. A slight pang of disappointment ebbed through him, but he immediately dismissed it. She had no obligation to confide in him and would do so if or when she was ready.

The man only wished she were comfortable enough to do so.

"Do you have time to take a turn in the garden?" Dunban asked. The least he could do would be to try and take her mind off it, even for a little while.

Melia hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. Though not for too long."

Side by side, the pair ambled over to the garden silently. After a few moments, Dunban turned his head in her direction and said, "How has the busy schedule been treating you?"

"Well enough. Good progress has been made."

"It appears the ceremony went as expected. Better than."

"Yes."

"Though I'm sure you're regretting it now that the People's Council officially has your ear to complain in. Serenity tells me that they have been quite vocal for only being in office for a few days." Dunban paused and added. "I think she used the word 'insufferable'."

He saw a dimple pop out on her left cheek as a smile struggled to break through the line of her lips. A grin spread across his own mouth; he had cracked through her shield.

"Perhaps. Especially since I already have you whispering in my ear," Melia said, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"But you like that."

"Most of the time."

"Melia! Surely you jest." He said in mock outrage.

She looked at him for a full second silently and then began to laugh. It was a small laugh, her voice just above a whisper, but it shook her shoulders and curved her mouth into a smile that reached her eyes. His heart lept seeing her so freely express herself in front of him. He wanted to see that smile every day.

After a few moments, the laughter gradually stopped. She caught her breath, relaxed her shoulders, and continued, "Truthfully, I am thankful the treaty signing with the Homs colonies went smoothly."

"Were you worried it would not?"

"I...I feared there may be some sort of retaliation after Camar's speech."

Dunban nodded his head in understanding. They had wandered through the various planters and reached the hedge maze. Gesturing for her to enter first, Melia walked inside and Dunban followed her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James and Elrich position themselves on either side of the entrance to the garden labyrinth, but not follow them. They were finally alone.

"But it seemed the fear to be unfounded." She resumed the conversation as they passed down a corridor, the tall hedges looming over them with each step.

"You don't sound satisfied."

"I wish there was something more I could offer my people. To show we will never tolerate such violence towards our people. But I know feeding the pain will only increase anger and hatred." The Empress said in a low voice, tucking her hands into her pockets.

"The fact that the signing of the treaty was relatively a silent procedure is on some level satisfying to the High Entia."

"How so?"

"They understand what you have chosen. And they respect the decision."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, consider this. No one has stepped forward to demand you remove yourself from the throne. And the People's Council hasn't tried to uproot you."

"That is true. At least, not yet."

"You may not have won over everyone. But it seems the majority take no issue in your course of action."

Melia did not respond, turning her eyes forward in thought.

"I am sorry we have not been able to meet." She changed the subject as they turned a corner, the green hedges continuing to shield them from the outside.

"Nothing to apologize for. I understand." He paused before adding, "That's not to say I don't miss our encounters."

She blushed. "I as well."

Silence settled between them as they continued to keep a slow gait. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. He just wanted to keep talking with her.

"Fiora tells me it is your birthday the day after tomorrow." The Empress interjected, almost as if it were a question.

"It seems she insists on having some sort of party."

"Do you not want one?"

"It's unnecessary."

"You mean to say you are too old."

He raised an eyebrow at her. The ends of her mouth twitched upward, but she maintained a serious expression.

"As the elder of the two of us, wouldn't you agree?"

"You know it's rude to comment on a woman's age."

"My apologies, Empress. I will respect my elders as I was taught."

"I could have you disciplined for such disrespect." Melia stopped and turned to face him, hands on her hips. But he could see a playfulness dancing in her eyes.

"Would you throw me into the dungeon?" Dunban turned to face her and took a step towards her.

"That is one possibility."

"There is another?"

"I could...make you my personal slave." She reddened but squared her shoulders in confidence, as if daring him.

"And what would you have me do?"

"Cooking would be the obvious choice."

He laughed.

"And you would like that?" He took a step closer, closing the gap between their bodies so that they just barely touched one another.

"There is something attractive about the thought of you waiting on me," Melia admitted slyly, biting her lip flirtatiously.

Desire burned brightly inside his body and he could wait no longer. Dunban crushed her body to his, kissing her fervently. Melia moaned as he covered her soft lips with his, the sound sending a shiver of exhilaration down his spine. Her lips responded to his, matching his passion with her own as she deepened the kiss and nipped his bottom lip. Surprised, he felt the fleeting pain bloomed into pleasure as she plunged into the next kiss, making him want her more.

Melia wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her figure into his. He could feel the curves of her breasts against his chest and lust lit his body on fire. He wanted nothing more than to feel her body under his hand, her bare skin on his, their legs intertwined. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue between them, exploring slowly, tantalizing her. She gasped; her body shuddered against him. Each response enticed him, the urge to please her growing aggressively within him. He dropped his hand, trailing his fingertips down her spine to her lower back and stopped. Her hands slid over his shoulders and down to his chest, clutching the cloth of his shirt tightly.

She pulled her lips away slightly and he brought his lips to her neck. He kissed the soft skin, and he heard her breath hitch in her throat. "Dunban," she pleaded in a whisper, her voice breathy and ragged. Without stopping, he kissed up her neck and along her jawline, finally diving back into her lips. She welcomed him, though the tone of each kiss changed. The furious passion succumbed to smooth sensuality, their mouths elongating each kiss, drinking each other in and savoring the taste of one another. Each caress slower than the first, their lips finally stopped in movement, locked together. After a moment, they simultaneously pulled away. Opening his eyes, Dunban gazed at Melia in wonder, his heart beating faster than it had at the start.

The effect she had on him...it was extraordinary.

Clearing his throat, the man took a step back and straightened his shirt. Melia cast her eyes downward as she adjusted her collar and tucked in her rumpled shirt. Stealing a glance at her, Dunban wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling. She gave every indication of enjoyment in the moment, but maybe in the aftermath, she was reconsidering their actions. Worry overshadowed his pleasure. Perhaps this was moving too fast for her.

"Melia."

She looked up at him, her chest still rising and falling in a quick rhythm.

"I hope I did not make you uncomfortable."

Surprise lit up her countenance. She shook her head furiously. "No, no. Not at all." Shyly, Melia added, "I...quite enjoyed it."

Relief poured through Dunban and he felt his shoulders fall, all the tension escaping.

"Unfortunately though, I need to leave." The woman said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Of course."

She started to turn but stopped and said, "Perhaps if you're available tonight, we could spend a little time together."

"I look forward to it." He said with a small bow.

She nodded and sped away towards the exit. He watched as her form disappeared behind the corner at the far end of the path before letting a smile break out on his face. It was silly, he knew. But, Dunban was already looking forward to the evening.

Looking up into the sky, he realized it was mid-morning. He too needed to leave and get on with the day. But as he stepped in the direction Melia had taken, the man thought better of it. Instead, he pivoted and continued deeper into the labyrinth. It would take him a little longer before he could leave without embarrassing himself.

* * *

After spending the day working with what was formerly Camar's team out in the fields, Dunban found himself in desperate need of a shower. Once his shuttle touched down at the landing bay, he headed straight for the Villa, eager to wash the sweat and grime from his skin. But as he reached the Great Hall's interior and turned the corner towards the teleporters, the man found himself face to face with an Entian woman.

Nae'ell.

Her black hair fell in waves over her shoulders, framing her face with its tresses. There was a slight blush on her pale face, giving her the look of a porcelain doll. Her full, pink lips curved into a smile at the sight of the Homs. She wore dark purple robes and a lavender dress with a plunging neckline, exposing the curves of her breasts. There was no doubt she was beautiful, but he could tell her dress was intentionally provocative, attracting the glances of passersby. If Fiora had ever made herself up in such a manner, Dunban would have never let her out of the house.

"Well met, Dunban."

"Nae'ell. How are you?" He kept his voice cordial, all the while remembering the aftermath of Melia's recent encounter with Nae'ell. The memory of the Empress' tearstained face pained him, and Dunban stiffened. He had no desire to engage in conversation with the Entian woman and wished to extricate himself as soon as possible.

"Getting by. Considering." Her voice dripped with indifference, though he could see the anger that lived in her eyes. It was easy to understand her anger, and the reason why she lashed out at Melia, but he would not condone her behavior. She too had a responsibility to understand Melia's point of view. And he could not forgive Nae'ell for hurting Melia so deeply, though he was aware he had no business with their quarrel.

"Yes. What Camar did was despicable."

"But you saved the day. We are indebted to you."

"It was the effort of many. I only played a single part."

"If you say so. But the High Entia saw _you_ lead the charge onto the stage. A Homs hero coming to the defense of the High Entia. Very timely considering what Camar was proposing." Nae'ell arched an eyebrow.

"I did what was needed. And now he is behind bars."

"If only." Nae'ell scoffed.

He felt his heart still.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? Apparently he escaped."

"What?" His blood ran cold.

"Dunban, the news is everywhere! How have you not heard it?"

"I've been out in the fields all day."

"That would explain it. I think Melia tried to keep it quiet, but the guard who was responsible couldn't keep his mouth shut." Nae'ell assumed an expression of surprise. "Though I thought Melia would've told you immediately after she found out."

"No, she didn't." He creased his lips into a line. Was this what Melia had been worried about when he had seen her earlier in the morning? And she had chosen not to tell him...

"Ah. Well, I'm sure it's only a matter of time until he's caught." Nae'ell said and patted his shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem unconcerned."

"If Camar knows what's good for him, he'll leave the city. Then he won't terrorize the rest of us." Nae'ell tossed errant hair over her shoulder. "And Melia is strengthening her security around the city. But honestly, I know Camar won't target me again. Especially, now that he knows Melia doesn't care if I live or die."

He didn't respond and instead tucked his hand into his pocket.

"Don't look so sour. I'm sure it just slipped her mind." Nae'ell quipped. "Have you seen her today?"

"Briefly this morning."

"Oh, well it takes some getting used to. Being a secondary priority, I mean." The woman said, giving him a look of pity. "Between her and Kallian, I got used to it."

"Melia is the Empress. She has responsibilities that cannot be ignored."

Nor would he wish her to ignore them on his account.

"But you did save her kingdom. There should be some sort of recompense for your efforts. Like her ear whenever you need it, if not her close confidence. Don't you think?"

"Her thanks is enough."

That and her kiss.

"You are such a noble soul, Dunban. If only there were more men like you." The High Entia laughed.

"I only do what is right and necessary."

"Well, should you need a cure for your loneliness, I would be happy to thank you for your efforts with company and conversation." She curtseyed and smiled. "Till next time, Dunban."

As the woman walked away, his eyes watched her, scrutinizing. There was something about Nae'ell he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that lay beneath the surface that she kept close to her heart. But she was elusive, clearly trained in the art of dissembling and he doubted he would ever figure out the puzzle.

And it bothered the man how familiar she treated him, as if they were in the same boat, separate from Melia's world.

But the Homs put these thoughts out of his head as he continued towards the Villa. He needed to find Melia and learn how their enemy was now freely roaming the Diamond City.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Dunban asked as he strode into her suite, not waiting for James to announce him. His wet hair stuck to the back of his neck, sending a chill through his body, but he cared not. His entire focus was on the Empress, who sat at a mahogany desk, in the middle of answering correspondence.

"What are you talking about?" Melia asked, looking up from her work.

"Camar." He crossed to stand directly in front of her on the opposite side of the desk.

Closing her eyes, she set down her pen. Taking a breath, she reopened them and stared into his eyes. The man watched as the gears turned in her head, waiting for her to respond. Emotions swirled about in his heart, flashing red and blue and gray. He couldn't tell which reigned: anger, concern, or disappointment. Why had she not told him?

"I found out early this morning." She stood, not taking her eyes off of his.

"How did he get out?" Dunban asked, searching her eyes for some sign of emotion. But he found none. "There's only one way into those dungeons."

Melia rounded the desk and walked over to the window. "It seems someone may have paid off one of the guards to release Camar. The guard on night duty is missing. When the guard who was to take over for the day shift appeared, the dungeon gate was open with no guard or Camar in sight."

Which meant Camar could be anywhere.

"But who would have helped Camar?"

"As you said this morning. He could still have sympathizers amongst the High Entia." She sighed and he saw her shoulders slump. "Miriall is also missing."

"Miriall. You can't actually believe she is capable of this?"

Melia looked away from him, her brow furrowed. He almost forgot his anger when the overpowering urge to hold her close overcame him. But he resisted.

"I don't know what to think, Dunban. But it is a strange coincidence she disappears when he does as well."

"I thought you placed her on house arrest."

"I did. But it seems she was able to escape their detection."

In a low voice, he asked, "Were you going to tell me?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Only if we hadn't found him in a day or two."

"Melia, what if he got to you at that time?" His hands clenched into fists at the thought of Camar taking Melia hostage. He remembered how his stomach turned as he watched the Homs Entia run his hands over Melia's skin. Never again.

"I'm on my guard now. So are James and Elrich."

"But the more people looking for him, the better."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"It would worry me more if something happened to you and I could've done something to prevent it." More than worry him. But he kept the anger at bay. There was no use for it.

"I apologize, Dunban. It was not my intention."

He shrugged. "I just want you to feel like you can trust me."

"I do."

She walked over to him, their bodies barely touching, and took his hands in her own. Without hesitation, the woman rose on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but comforting nonetheless. Her lips caressed his, an apology in the undercurrent of its sweetness. Inhaling the scent of lavender she wore, Dunban felt his senses energize. But she pulled away too quickly, leaving him wanting more.

"Come with me." She said, still holding his hands.

"Where?"

"You wanted to know where I go at night. Let me show you."

* * *

About half an hour later, the shuttle touched down at Prison Island. Alarmed, Dunban followed Melia down the ramp and into the dark landscape. He was surprised to see it was lit by various lanterns he could only assume Melia had placed to light the way. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he noticed that James and Elrich stayed behind in the shuttle. They were always with Melia, always watching for threats to her person. If they did not follow, that meant Prison Island was safe. Supposedly. He turned his gaze forward. Curiosity filled his mind as they hiked up the hill towards the main plateau.

"What are we doing here?" He asked as they continued walking.

"Patience, Dunban. You shall see soon enough."

She walked onward, shoulders straight, her pace quickening with each step, as if something were calling out to her. He followed in silence, his eyes scanning the environment for any possible threats. He didn't believe this place could be secure, not when it had been home to malevolent and hateful forces for so long.

And that's when the man saw it as they crested over the hill. The Empress stopped mid-stride, slipping her hands into her pockets. Dunban walked up next to her, his eyes sweeping over the scene in front of them. For a moment, they were silent, absorbing. Dunban couldn't believe his eyes.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yes."

"It's...beautiful, Melia."

"You are the only one who has seen this besides James and Elrich. No one else knows."

He turned to look at her. "Thank you for choosing to share it with me."

Melia turned to him, a solemn expression on her face. "Dunban. I have mentioned it before. This...this is not easy for me. I do not have many close relationships. You...this time has been challenging for me as Empress. But you have been here for me, regardless of what has happened. You have helped me in more ways than one. You...saved me." Gently, she laid a hand on his chest. "There are not enough words to convey the depth of my gratitude. And I want you to know that I only wish to protect and honor you as you have done me. To be there for you as you have been for me."

The moonlight shined on her pale face, lighting up the turquoise of her eyes, giving her an ethereal aura. The magnitude of her beauty hit him, a lump of emotion growing in his throat. It was he who felt lucky to have her in his life. Dunban reached out and pulled her close to him in an embrace, feeling the warmth of her body against his, hugging her tighter. She peered up at him, her eyes piercing into his own. He wondered if she could see straight into his soul; if she could see the turmoil of emotions within him, but most of all, his affection for her. He leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away, Melia gave him a small smile and laid her head against his chest. Gradually, he leaned his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. And they stayed like that for a while, locked in an embrace, oblivious to their surroundings, only aware of each other's heartbeats.


	31. Birthday Celebrations

Hands clasped around her throat, squeezing her windpipe. Struggling, Melia attempted to pry the fingers from her throat, but to no avail. Instead, they clamped tighter. Spots filled her eyes and she gasped, lungs burning as they heaved in her chest. Desperate, the woman clawed at the hands strangling her, feeling the warmth of blood under her fingernails.

A shout and the hands released. She stumbled, coughing, her lungs quick to replenish their oxygen supply. Rubbing her neck, the Empress looked up and made eye contact with Camar. His green eyes blazed as he clutched his bleeding hands. With a growl, the man lunged at her, arms outstretched, aiming to tackle her to the ground, but she took off in a run.

Melia sprinted away, forcing her legs to speed as fast as she could go. Adrenaline scorched through her as she dashed down the bright white corridor. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she had to get away from Camar. Blood roared in her ears as she raced down one hallway, turning into another. There were no recognizable signs to help her figure out her surroundings; no discernible exit in sight. There was no chance she could stop to investigate.

She'd have to take her chances.

Turning yet another corner, Melia stopped and stuck to the wall. Footsteps clattered down the hall only feet away. The woman crouched, summoning fire in her mind. But then the sounds stopped, disappearing altogether. Her heart hammered and she waited. But no one came around the corner. There were no sounds to indicate another was nearby. It was as though he completely disappeared.

Cautiously, the Homs Entia peeked around the corner and came face to face with those cruel, green eyes.

"Did you think you could get away so easily?"

Panicked, she threw the ether fire at him, watching the fireball blaze from her hands. It engulfed his face, the flames covering his features. He shrieked and shoved Melia backward.

She was falling, falling through the sky. Wind screamed past her as she plummeted downward, her stomach falling out. Frantic, Melia waved her arms in a feeble attempt to slow her body, but gravity continued to pull her down. In her mind, she strained to touch the nerve receptors to her wings. But she couldn't find them; only blackness. Her wings would not move; it had been too long since she'd used them. Terrified, the woman squeezed her eyes shut, and attempted to summon the wind. But upon touching the ether in her body, pain struck her throughout, ripping her insides asunder. She shrieked, feeling herself wrench to and fro, and clutched at her sides, unable to concentrate on anything but the pain as she continued to fall.

Then it stopped. The pit in her stomach disappeared. Pain ebbed away and slowly Melia opened her eyes. Stunned, she realized she was floating in mid-air. Turning to the right and left, she felt the breeze lifting up under her...wings. Not her head wings. Eyes wide, the Empress glanced over her shoulder to see bright blue wings protruding from her back. A mixture of horror and awe swam through the Homs Entia. Hesitantly, she reached her arm to touch them. Upon contact, they shimmered.

Her whole body began to shimmer too, her skin glimmering as dots of different colors danced over her arms and fingers. Tingling sensations rippled all over her body, neither painful nor pleasurable. Just there. But as she watched, turning over her hands, she saw she was missing a finger. Then two. Soon she didn't have any fingers; they disappeared into nothingness before her eyes. Her wrists, and her arms were the next to fade, rippling out of existence. Frightened, Melia tried to yell but her mouth was gone. And then everything went black.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Melia sat up in bed, her heart pounding. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins, as if she were still in the midst of the dream. Taking a deep breath in and out, the woman attempted to relax her body. Slowly, the hysteria disappeared, in its place a slight feeling of anxiety rumbling through her shoulders.

As she recollected the elements of her dream, Melia analyzed it as best she could. Camar's appearance in her dream was easy to understand. The news of his escape had caused her great alarm. It was hard to concentrate when she was constantly looking over her shoulder, afraid he would make himself known at any moment. The fear was ever-present. But the Empress took great care not to show it, even with Dunban.

The rest of the dream left her confused. She had experienced the free fall before. But the wings...those were new. What did that mean? What was her subconscious trying to tell her? Her mind ruminated; she felt like she had seen those wings before. But where? And then her skin dissolving into nothingness. What did that mean? Her mind spiraled, trying to make sense of it all.

Sighing, she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Just when things were settling down. Would there ever be an end to it? Could she just have peace? Her father had had it for the most part. Up until the end of his life. But perhaps that was not in the cards for her. And something she would have to live with.

* * *

"We've searched the city, every building, every home, every room in the Great Hall. There is no sign of him." James said as Melia drank her morning tea at her desk.

"He has to be somewhere. He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." She said crossly, placing her cup down on the wood. The tea was supposed to be a calming blend of herbs. This news did anything but calm. "Did you search the sewers? Perhaps he's hiding down there."

"I will send a search party at once."

"I want you to lead it."

"But your Majesty—"

"James, I trust you. There is a chance there are sympathizers to Camar's cause amongst the Imperial Guard. I need your eyes and ears. Elrich will be here to look after my person." Melia said, casting her eyes downward at the trade agreement she had been reviewing before her bodyguard had interrupted her.

"Yes, Your Highness."

From beneath her lashes, Melia could see him bow and turn away, heading for the door, a slight hunch in his shoulders.

"Be careful, James." She looked up.

He turned and gave her a smile. "I will return as quickly as possible." And with that, he departed.

Once alone, Melia finished her tea and returned to her document. But as the minutes passed, her mind refused to focus, concentrating only on the fact that Camar had completely evaporated into thin air. He had escaped right under her nose and now was who knows where most likely plotting and wreaking havoc. Frustrated, the woman covered her face with her hands. How in the hell had he escaped? It made absolutely no sense. Her heart twisted in her chest and she could feel the terror pass through her throat, leaving a lump in its wake. The memories of Camar's kiss and hands-on her were enough to make her sick. And the nightmare of him no better. He was still her saboteur in the shadows, though his face no unveiled.

"Empress," Elrich called, entering the room, avoiding her eyes.

Quickly, she sat upright, clearing her throat, said in a low voice, "Yes?"

"You have a visitor. He's very...small."

"Riki is great Heropon! Birdman insult Riki."

Elrich looked less than impressed.

The sound of her friend's voice washed away all of the negative emotions. "Please let him come in." Excited, she rose from her seat just as a small orange Nopon carrying a backpack trotted into the room, the door closing behind him. "Riki! I am so glad to see you!"

She stepped towards him and knelt to greet him with a hug. Riki popped up into her arms and returned the hug.

"Melly! Riki miss Melly very much."

She nuzzled him, stroking his fur. Riki had always put her at ease. Never did she feel the need to dissemble before him. He always listened to her and never judged her. And while the Nopon seemed to occasionally appear absent-minded and far-fetched, Melia knew him to be very wise. A true friend.

"How is Melly? Riki worry about his friend."

Melia took Riki's paw and led him over to the sofa, where they sat side by side. She proceeded to tell him everything: from Dunban's arrival, to the incident at Colony 9 (leaving out the part about Senara), the mess with the saboteur, and finally Camar's attack. He listened quietly, his eyes watching her face solemnly as she told every story. His wide brown eyes took in each feature of her face, and she could see he was picking up on the things she had left unsaid.

As she finished, Riki patted her knee, his nose twitching back and forth. "Melly have difficult time. It make Riki sad. Why Melly no call Riki?"

She had anticipated this question. "I didn't want to worry you, especially after your last visit."

Riki had been there during the first assassination attempt. After, he had fretted about her safety. It took days to convince him that she would be alright after his departure, especially since he began insisting on moving his family to Alcamoth so he could watch over Melia. While the Empress liked the idea of having the Heropon close by, she could not allow him to uproot his family.

"But Riki would've gladly helped Melly. Melly only need to ask."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that Riki."

"Sometimes Riki think Melly have too much pride to ask for help."

Melia tilted her head at that but said nothing. She didn't like the way that sounded but didn't question it. Truth always hurt more than a lie.

"Riki here now and do what he can to help. Riki find Camar and fight him and make him sorry!" He grinned and bounced up and down. Melia smiled.

"I hope so, Riki."

Riki leaned back against the sofa and wiggled against the cushions, getting comfortable. Then he turned his eyes back to her and said, "So Dun Dun been helping Melly. Dun Dun is good friend."

"Yes, he truly is. Though not better than Riki." She winked.

Riki raised an eyebrow. "Riki thinks he much more to Melly than just friend."

Melia pinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Melly talk about him in different way. Like Riki talk about Oka."

"Well...what if he was Riki?"

"Riki happy for Melly if Melly is happy. Is Melly happy?"

The memories of the previous day floated through her mind: the walk in the garden and the venture to Prison Island. He had many sides, and when she was presented with each, all she wanted to do was embrace him and learn more.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Good good. Riki happy for Melly." He beamed. "But Riki must have serious talk with Dun Dun. Riki's responsibility to find out Dun Dun's intentions!"

"Riki I don't think that's necessary..."

Riki crossed his wings and shook his head. "Even though Dun Dun is Hero, Riki must protect Melly."

Gently, she reached out to ruffle his fur and he leaned into her hands. "Thank you, Riki. It comforts me to know that you look out for me."

"Melly may be Empress of bird people, but Melly always be Heropon's big sister too!" He jumped into her lap and snuggled against her.

Without fail, Riki would always brighten her spirits.

"Did Melly get present for Dun Dun?"

Melia grimaced. She had not done that yet, as she had not been sure whether or not to follow his wishes or not of no gifts. Frankly, she wasn't sure what to get him. But that didn't deter the Empress. But she could use it as an excuse until she found the perfect present.

"No, not yet."

"Melly can borrow one of Riki's presents! Riki brought lots of Nopon desserts." But he frowned, touching his stubby arms together guiltily. "Riki may have eaten some of desserts on way from Frontier Village..."

"Riki!" She mock chastised him.

"Riki was hungry! Long trip to Diamond City." He wailed.

Melia laughed. "I'm sure Dunban will understand."

"Then Melly and Riki share rest of box." He lept off her lap and ran to his discarded bag. He plucked a small golden colored box from the bag and waddled back over to Melia. He took the lid off to reveal four chocolate circles waiting to be plucked from brown wrappers.

"But Riki, we should really leave these for Dunban."

"Riki have one more box. Riki promise not to touch it!"

"Are you sure?" Melia eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, yes. Riki is sure. Melly must have some! Riki know it's Melly's favorite."

"If you insist." It was her favorite; a guilty pleasure that only Riki and Oka knew about. Timidly, the woman plucked a sphere out of the box and popped into her mouth. Flavor exploded over her tongue. Savoring the sweetness and spiciness, she ran her tongue over the dissolving chocolate, its sweetness coating her mouth. It was delicious and she relished the taste.

"See? Riki know Melly want!"

"You were right, Riki. As always."

Riki smiled in triumph and took a chocolate for himself. As he bit into it and chewed, he asked, mouthful, "When Melly have littlepon with Dun Dun, Riki can play with them?"

Melia, who had just taken another chocolate from the box and swallowed a piece, choked. Coughing, she managed to clear her throat. Children? With Dunban? Not that the idea didn't please her. It was just too soon to consider, even in the stage of their relationship. She could barely think ahead to the next week, much less the next day. She was certainly not ready to take care of children.

But what if Dunban was? He was, after all, into his thirties. A Homs adult in his prime. Surely he would want a family of his own soon.

The thought did not sit well in her stomach as she ate the rest of her chocolate. The woman supposed that would be yet another uncomfortable discussion the two would need to have. Should they ever progress to that point.

A small part of her looked forward to it. But she shooed it away.

Clearing her throat, Melia answered, "Riki, I think you are jumping ahead a little too much."

"Riki make no assumptions! Riki know the future!"

Melia shook her head at his insistence, but a smile took its rightful place on her lips. It was as if the two had never been separated, falling back into their friendship just where it left off. And for the next hour, they continued to chat and make jokes, filling the room with the sounds of their laughter.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, as Melia passed through the Great Hall, the Empress paused, seeing Serenity speaking excitedly with Fiora next to the fountain. Detouring from her original destination, she strode over to her two friends. "Hello." She said, making her presence known to the two embroiled in conversation.

"Melia! Just the person we wanted to see." Fiora grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye. Reaching out the High Entia, Fiora pulled the woman down to sit between herself and Serenity.

"What's going on?"

"We need you to approve a surprise for Dunban."

"I thought he said no surprises."

"It's not a surprise...exactly. He knows the party is happening and where it's happening and when." Fiora explained. "It has to do with his present."

"And I thought he said no presents." First Riki, then Fiora. Was she the only one who had heeded his instructions?

"Yeah, but everyone deserves presents on their birthday!"

"So what do you have planned?" Melia asked, crossing her arms over her chest, curious.

Fiora explained her plan in great detail, Serenity nodding excitedly at each description. "Serenity and I have got it all taken care, if, of course, you're okay with it..." Fiora finished, looking up at her friend with a hopeful glance. "I know for a fact he would really like it."

There wasn't even a decision to be made: the obvious choice was yes. Melia wanted as much as Fiora did for Dunban to enjoy his birthday. And if his sister felt this was a surefire way to secure his happiness, who was she to stand in the way?

"Yes, your highness! I will make sure everything goes according to plan. You won't have to worry about a thing." Serenity nodded, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

The Empress cast a brief glance over the young woman's bandaged hand, remembering the horror of a few days past. It would take time for Serenity's injury to heal before the Machina could attach prosthetic fingers to it, but at least she wouldn't be impaired for the rest of her life. Despite everything she had been through, the young woman had managed to keep her spirits high. And this plan only seemed to brighten her disposition. Melia truly admired her.

"Yes. I trust you to carry it out."

* * *

The afternoon came and went in a blur; the sun setting before anyone realized the day had come to its end. Early evening cast its shadows over the city, enticing the High Entia to retreat to the warmth of their homes and their beds for respite and relaxation. Unfortunately for the Empress, her evening was anything but. Melia sat at her desk, staring at a stack of papers she was supposed to be editing. But her eyes did not register the text on the pages; they were clouded, her mind elsewhere, focused on a personal matter rather than a professional one.

With all the birthday preparations happening and her lack of a gift, Melia had shut herself up in her room, desperate to focus on the work piling up on her desk. She knew it was rude to ignore all inquiries for audiences, especially since Sharla and Reyn had arrived only hours before, with Otharon, Vanea, and Linada. But she couldn't speak to them now. She had a mountain of paperwork to do, a present to conjure, and a visit to Prison Island to make. Not to mention a criminal to find (James' search in the sewers had turned up nothing). There were just not enough hours in the day.

Yet her mind was determined to think of the perfect present, forgetting all other issues, no matter how pressing. What on earth could she give him? And with so little time to prepare? Most importantly, what did he want?

The woman had no idea where to start. It embarrassed her, the fact that she was romantically engaged with a man whom she could not even propose one gift for. Rising from her seat, the Homs Entia began to pace around her room, brainstorming various ideas and mentally tossing them aside, unsatisfied.

"Empress. Shulk is here to see you. He says it is a matter of importance." Elrich took a step inside and called out.

Stressed, Melia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as her heart quickened. What was it now? She couldn't ignore an emergency. "Let him come in."

The blond-haired man stepped through the doorway as the door shut behind him. Opening her eyes, Melia saw that his face was furrowed in concern. That was not a good sign.

"Melia. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Shulk. What can I do for you?" She asked, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you about...the ether pocket." He said, taking a few steps towards her.

In the midst of everything that happened in the past week, Melia had forgotten the danger lurking at the far edge of the Eryth Sea. Frustration overwhelmed her once more. Between Camar's escape and this ever-present danger, it seemed she faced opposition at every corner (manmade or natural). She chastised herself; she could not forget such important matters as Empress, especially when they could potentially affect the very livelihood of her people.

"Did you find a way to get rid of it?"

Sadly, Shulk shook his head. "The readings I took indicate the strength of the ether to be intense. There is no way to eliminate it. It's dangerous, Melia. Dangerous for any Entia to be around it."

Her body tensed.

"But I think I may have a solution."

"What is it?"

"Remember those devices that kept the seal on the transporter for Prison Island? I think that we can do something similar. We can use the devices to create a temporary shield around the pocket. That way, they will create an electromagnetic field that will trap the ether in them. Hypothetically speaking."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright. How fast can this system be implemented?"

"I'll have to speak with Shalen and Kiefer. Hopefully in a few weeks depending on the development and installation, not to mention the programming."

A few weeks was too long for comfort. But there was no precedent for such an undertaking. It would have to do until she had concrete numbers.

"Get me an estimate as soon as possible," Melia said. "Thank you, Shulk."

"I just hope it works." He said sheepishly. "Are you getting okay?"

"I'm fine. Just busy."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you to it then." The Homs turned and headed for the door.

"Shulk?" She called out, her voice unsteady. She hadn't meant to stop him from leaving, but the words had taken form and escaped from her mouth before she had a chance to pull them back.

The Homs turned, surprised. "Yes, Melia?"

"I...could I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

The Empress looked away, out the window. "Did you get Dunban a present?"

"Yeah. I got him a book on entomology. Since he's into bugs and stuff."

"Ah."

"Did you need help picking something?"

"Yes." Melia sighed and brought her gaze back to him. "If I may be honest, I don't know where to start."

"Well, he likes insects, old machine parts, and carpentry."

If she could help it, she would avoid the subject of insects altogether.

"Carpentry?" This was surprising. Melia hadn't known Dunban was interested in such a trade. Though it made sense considering he had built the house that he and Fiora lived in Colony 9.

"But he also likes sentimental gifts. Something thoughtful. Ideally also useful."

Sentimental. Thoughtful. Useful. His words swam around in her mind as she started to bubble with ideas. "Thank you for the advice, Shulk. I will take it to heart."

"Happy to help." He beamed and exited, leaving her to her thoughts.

It was funny. Ten months ago, the young man's smile and attention would have been enough to cause butterflies to fly around in her stomach. Now, she felt none. In fact, looking back on that small period of infatuation, Melia could barely recognize the girl that was so wistful with her feelings. The girl who was unaware of the realities of her world and of what was to come.

Turning towards the window, Melia looked up at the dark sky. As her eyes glazed over the pinpricks of stars, she considered what Shulk's report on the ether pocket. It was disturbing; the existence of something that could wipe out her race so close to home. If only there were a way to dissipate the ether entirely; wipe it out of existence. But at least Shulk had a plan. And for now, that would have to do.

Her mind turned to Shulk's advice on how to choose a present for Dunban. It was more information than she had had only minutes ago, but didn't point in a perfect direction. What could she give the man that was both thoughtful and useful? He had never expressed any desires for specific things. From what she gathered, he didn't take much stock in material possessions past what was necessary. Yet as Shulk's words rang out in her mind, an idea began to take root and grow. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned it over and spun it around, her mind consuming the concept with haste. It was perfect. At least, to her. She hoped he would like it.

As the clock rang out behind her, its metallic clang shattering the silence, she knew it was time to go. With the present on her mind, the Empress turned away from the window and towards her bedroom to ready herself for the night's work.

* * *

It felt strange to attend an event that she had had no part in planning. Since her ascension to the throne, Melia was aware of every detail for every event, private or public. However, in the case of Dunban's birthday, Fiora and Serenity insisted that the Empress focus her attentions on more pressing governmental matters and they would take care of all necessary preparations. There was both relief and apprehension in that decision. But Melia had acquiesced, knowing she needed to take care of other things, though inwardly wanting to be a part of the development for his party. She knew that was pride though, and unnecessary.

Now, the next evening, the young woman stood in the washroom of the secret apartment, readying herself for the night's festivities with Fiora and Sharla. Fiora had thought it would be fun for the three of them to get ready together, and Melia happily agreed. It was nice to spend some time in the company of her female friends. There was a bond between the three of them that could never be severed; she felt safe, and that in itself was comforting.

Currently, the three women were all standing in the washroom, applying makeup to their complexions, each dressed in a white fluffy robe.

"How is Colony 6?" Melia asked as she began to apply powder to her face.

"It's really great," Sharla said as she drew a cat eye with kohl onto her right eye. "I'm stocking the clinic with all of these new tools and improvements from the Machina. It's really sped up the process of getting back on our feet."

"That's wonderful to hear. Did all the Machina move to Colony 6?"

"Linada said they split between Colony 6 and 9. They aren't the only fresh faces in the colony though."

"I was not aware of the increased expansion. Have you had many new immigrants?" Melia asked, curious. Truthfully, she wondered if any of her people had gone to Colony 6, not counting those who had fled there before the Fall. She made a mental note that she needed to take a census of the population in Alcamoth, especially with the passport system being implemented in the next few weeks. Among the many other things she needed to do.

"Oh yeah. Loads. Some more intriguing than others." Sharla replied as she ran kohl along the other eye.

"I think she means Reyn," Fiora smirked as she rolled a piece of her hair around a hot iron.

"Did Reyn move to Colony 6?" Melia inquired as she lightly applied rouge to her cheeks. Not too much though; she didn't want to look like a doll.

"Possibly." Sharla raised an eyebrow

"Are things...going well?" Melia asked tentatively. She wasn't quite sure what exactly the status of their relationship was, but it became very clear towards the end of their journey that Reyn had developed feelings for Sharla.

"You could say that."

"So does that mean you guys are together?" Fiora queried, rolling one final piece of hair around the hot iron.

"I guess? We haven't had any official conversation about it." Sharla confessed, applying rouge to her cheeks.

"You're not worried?"

"Why should I be?"

"More details please." Fiora prodded, putting the hair iron down and flipping her head back and forth. When she came to a stand still, the curls fell around her face in a perfect frame.

"Okay. He's great in bed."

Melia reddened, stopping in the middle of her eye-lining.

Fiora's face contorted into disgust. "Ew! I don't want to know about that."

"You asked."

"Sharla, he's like my brother," Fiora complained as she quickly dusted powder over her face.

"It doesn't bother you that he is younger?" Melia interjected, finishing the eyeliner on one eye and proceeding to the next.

"No. For all of his talk, he has a good heart. And he cares a lot for Juju."

"That's very important."

"Does it bother you that Dunban's younger?"

"W-what?" Melia turned to look at Sharla.

"Fiora told me."

"Sorry! I thought she knew." Fiora raised her hands in supplication, then went back to painting her lips a loud pink.

Melia sighed, meeting Sharla's eyes. The Homs was bound to find out sooner than later. "It is true that I am technically older...but we have had many different experiences. So in some ways, we are equals. In others...we are not."

"You haven't slept together yet, have you?"

"No!" Melia exclaimed, her eyes darting to Fiora, who seemed unperturbed, now struggling with eyeliner. Then she cleared her throat and said, "I mean, no."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. First times are generally awkward and most often painful. Not terrible, but not pleasurable." Sharla turned back to the mirror and began to work with her hair, using a clip to secure it half up and half down.

"They don't have to be awkward," Fiora interjected, finishing off her look with a touch of rouge.

"Oh? Do you know so?" Sharla teased.

"I...um..." Fiora turned a deep shade of pink and began busying herself with more eyeliner. If she wasn't careful, she would end up looking like a venom platypus.

"Have you and Shulk—"

"I need to get changed into my dress!" Fiora cut off and skipped out of the washroom.

"You're not getting off that easily," Sharla called out. "I'll get the answer out of you yet."

She and Melia exchanged a knowing smile and went back to their beauty preparations. After a few moments, Melia looked sideways in the mirror at Sharla, a question on her lips.

"What's up, Melia?"

"Sharla, do you miss Gadot?"

Sharla looked down as she mixed together paint for her lips. When she looked back up, her eyes connected with Melia's in the mirror. The Homs Entia could see a shade of sorrow in the dark brown eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I still do."

"Is that why...you really haven't made it official with Reyn?"

"You're very perceptive. As always."

"I'm trained to be."

"It's not that I don't think Reyn is a great. I'm just not ready to have my heart broken again." Sharla pursed her lips in the mirror as she brushed the paint onto her lips.

"Why would you think it would be broken?"

"You asked if I have concerns about the age difference. I don't."

"But you think Reyn may?"

Sharla sighed and began collecting her things into a small bag. "It's not the age. It's just he's never been in a serious relationship."

"You believe you do not have the same expectations."

"Exactly."

"Has Reyn told you how he feels?" Melia turned back to her paints, looking at the different lip colors.

"If you're asking me if he has said the L-word, then yes."

Melia's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. He may be very cocky, but he's a teddy bear underneath it all."

"How did you respond?"

"I just told him I wasn't ready yet. I'm not going to lie." Sharla disrobed, now standing in nothing but her underclothes. Melia found herself averting her eyes as the Homs woman went to take her dress off of its hanger, though Sharla paid no mind.

"Do you think you ever will feel that way for him?"

"I think a part of me does already."

"Consider his feelings. If you do not wish to have a relationship just yet, you should tell him. He may be willing to wait."

"I know you're right." Sharla stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her body. "It's just a funny word."

"What is?" Melia decided on a crimson red and began to paint across her lips.

"Love. It has all sorts of connotations to it."

"What do you mean?" She felt like a child, asking question after question, though she was curious to know how Sharla perceived her situation. Melia wondered if she sought some corollary to her own situation with Dunban.

"You're promising yourself to somebody. It's the most vulnerable you can be. I don't know. The word carries a lot of weight with it." Sharla shook her head. "Once you say something like that...there's no going back. It changes everything."

"Were you not that open with Gadot?"

"I was. But that was very different from how I feel with Reyn. Not in a bad way, just different. Can you zip me up?"

Melia finished her lips and walked over to Sharla, zipping the short back of the emerald green velvet dress. Sharla turned around to admire herself in the mirror. It plunged low, and her back was exposed. Of course, Melia noted, only Sharla could pull it off.

"Sharla, I understand your reluctance. However, I cannot agree with it. You said yourself that Reyn has a softer side, and already understands what is most important to you."

"Your logic is sound, Melia. I'm just still afraid. Don't worry, I'll get over it."

"Melia, you need to get dressed! The guests are arriving!" Fiora rushed in, now dressed in a floral dress whose skirt bounced on a few petticoats.

"Hey! What about me?"

"I think it goes without saying you look fabulous, Sharla. Am I right Melia?"

"Undoubtedly so."

"I was just teasing. We'll wait for you out here, Melia. We'll be fashionably late to the party." Sharla and Fiora walked out of the washroom, giving the High Entia privacy.

Melia dropped the robe to her feet and went over to the garment that hung on the back wall next to the shower. As she pulled it on, she felt her heart thump in anticipation for the evening ahead. She was excited to see Dunban. Nervous even. She realized it had been a whole day and a half since she'd seen him last, not counting the brief passing of ways this morning in the Villa.

Going to the mirror, the woman gave herself a final look before going out. The black jumpsuit clung to her body, highlighting the leanness of her figure and elongating her legs. Its collar came all the way up to her neck and the fabric plunged down her torso, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. It bunched at her waist, and then fell in a straight line down to the ground, giving her an air of elegance and simplicity. Her hair was made up into braids that coiled around her head, pinned by a jeweled flower broach from her mother. Silver earrings hung low, matching the silver bracelets she wore on her left wrist. Her eyes fell to the crimson red of her lips; she hoped it wouldn't be too ostentatious.

But as she looked at her complexion, Melia allowed herself a small smile. At this moment, she felt beautiful.

"Melia! Are you ready?" Fiora called.

"Coming!" And she dashed out.

* * *

As the trio of women stepped out into the suite, Melia saw that the main room lights were off. Instead, the parlor was decorated with small white lights strung up across the ceiling and around the walls, giving the scene an ethereal glow. Guests had already arrived, milling about the room with glasses of champagne in hand, speaking excitedly, warming the room with their eager anticipation.

"Fiora. You've really outdone yourself." Sharla mused. "Are you sure this is for Dunban and not Shulk?"

Fiora laughed. "Really, it's all for me."

Smiling, Melia shut the door to the bedroom behind her. "It looks lovely, Fiora. Well done."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Fiora grinned, taking Melia's hand and squeezing it. She cast her eyes outward, scanning the group and asked, "Where is Dunban?"

"Let's go find him," Sharla said. "Coming, Melia?"

Her heart fluttered at his name, but she shook her head. "I will stay here for now."

As the two women walked off into the growing crowd, two more women caught her attention: Tyrea and Serenity. As they walked towards her, Melia could see that Tyrea was dressed in a white crisp shirt and black slacks. The Homs Entia looked almost exactly like her stepsister, though her black hair hung low, flowing like waterfalls behind her large wings.

"I thought it was a costume party." She smirked in greeting.

Melia rolled her eyes. Instead, she turned to Serenity, who wore a strapless pink dress that hung halfway down her calves. "You look lovely, Serenity."

"So do you, Empress. As always."

"Is everything prepared for..."

"Yes. And I sent out notices to all the residential districts to expect it."

"Hopefully it won't take anyone by surprise."

"True. You don't want to cause any heart attacks." Tyrea interjected.

"She's just snarky because she has yet to eat today." Serenity supplied, shooting a warning look at the aloof High Entia.

"You mistake it for sisterly banter. Am I not right, Melia?"

"If that's what you like to call it," Melia responded dryly.

"See? She's warming up to me." Tyrea grinned.

"If you will excuse us, you Highness, I will see to filling her mouth with food so she may not speak."

Simultaneously, Tyrea and Melia's eyes widened in astonishment and mirth. But Serenity did not notice as she dragged Tyrea towards the buffet table. Melia couldn't help but giggle as the two Homs Entia squabbled until they each took a glass of champagne in hand and cheered. Serenity bubbled with laughter and Tyrea returned it with a smug grin.

"Oy Melia!"

The High Entia turned to see a tall young man walking towards her. His brown hair still stood up in an unruly manner, but he was dressed in a green tunic and brown pants, without any smudges or grass stains. To some, he would look ruggedly dashing. Momentarily, Melia wondered if he was making this effort for Sharla.

"Reyn. I must apologize as I have yet to greet you. How are things? I hear you moved to Colony 6."

"Yeah. There's lots to do so I don't really have time to sit around doing nothing."

"I think you would not like being idle."

"You got me there. It's actually kinda fun, teaching the guys in the Defense Force hand-to-hand combat. I never figured myself for a teacher."

"I wouldn't have either."

"Hey now!"

Melia grinned. "I am teasing. Truly. I can see how you were with Juju. I imagine you to be a good teacher, though possibly frustrated at times."

"It's okay. I'm gonna whip 'em into shape!" He winked at her and then brought his hands up to the back of his head, looking out at everyone. "It's nice to see everyone together."

"Yes. It has been some odd months since Shulk's birthday celebration." Melia swept her eyes over the room, identifying the faces she knew and those she did not. "You don't think Dunban would have rather had his celebration in Colony 9, do you? I fear we may have missed some of his friends."

"No, I don't think so." He shrugged. "He's not much for celebrations anyway, but he can't say no to Fiora."

"Like you can't say no to Sharla?"

"Whaddya mean by that?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"She was the reason you moved to Colony 6, right?"

"Maybe a bit." He looked up just in time to see Sharla eyeing him. "That's my cue. Wish me luck!"

He strode over towards Sharla, puffing out his chest in a confident manner. But Melia knew otherwise, hearing the slight uneasiness in his tone as he left her. She hoped it would work out between them.

"Melia."

Everything around her disappeared. She closed her eyes, relishing the sound of the voice. It brought her into an invisible embrace, snaking around her mind, seeping into her pores, warming her body. Slowly, the woman turned and opened her eyes, meeting his own.

"Dunban." He was dressed in a white tunic and black slacks, hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had never seen him in formal wear, and it was a quite a sight to behold. Enough to make blood rise in her already tinted cheeks.

"You look beautiful, Melia."

She felt herself glow and stumbled to respond, the words falling off her lips awkwardly. "Thank you. I had help from your sister and Sharla."

His eyes searched hers, a mysterious message hidden in his gaze. It was as if he were going to say something. She waited, the anticipation drying her throat.

"Dunban!" A voice called out. The Homs broke eye contact with her and looked up. Disappointed, Melia glanced over her shoulder to see Otharon. The older Homs responsible for Colony 6's rebuilding efforts had a youthful exuberance to him as he came over to the pair.

"Otharon. It's good to see you." Dunban stuck out his arm in greeting and Otharon took it.

"I didn't realize you were in Alcamoth these days."

"Melia was in the middle of restoration projects and I thought I could lend my help after rebuilding Colony 9 and 6."

Otharon turned to Melia and bowed. "Well met, Empress."

"It's good to see you as well, Otharon." Her voice was a little colder than she had anticipated, and followed up, "How are things in Colony 6?"

"Good. We are finally thriving." His face fell for a brief moment. "I am sorry to hear what happened in Colony 9. It was unspeakable."

"I appreciate your sentiments. I hope that we can move past it together."

"And it looks like the city here is repairing well."

"We are nearing the end of infrastructure developments. Our next focus will be on reinstating systems and spurring commerce."

"Ah. Well if you should have need for the ear of the trade guild in Colony 6, I would be happy to help." He smiled at her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to steal the guest of honor and introduce him to someone."

"Not at all." Melia plastered a smile on her face, though she felt anything but.

Slightly brushing her hand with his own, Dunban turned to her and said, "I shall find you later." Then, without another glance, he followed Otharon towards a group of people on the other side of the room.

Disappointed, Melia turned away to find a worthy distraction. After spotting Sharla, Reyn, and Riki (the latter two being involved in some sort of argument), the Empress made her way to the trio and drowned herself in the conversation, attempting to forget the dejection she felt.

* * *

Despite the lack of interaction with the guest of honor, Melia found the evening passing enjoyably. However, into the second hour, she found herself drifting away from the activity, placing herself against a far wall, a tad exhausted from the social interaction. Alternating between genuine emotional expressions and more formal ones depending on the person was draining. She supposed she should venture onto the balcony to get fresh air, but from her current placement, she could observe the party in full.

Her eyes had spotted the subject she wished to observe and she took a deep breath, taking a sip of her champagne for liquid courage. For a singular moment, the man appeared to be unoccupied. The woman thought about walking over to grab his attention, but a tall Machina dressed in glittering lights intercepted him. Halting, Melia drank her champagne, watching Vanea and Dunban strike up a conversation. And Vanea was a little to close for Melia's comfort.

"You know, you could just interrupt them instead of sulking over here." Tyrea murmured.

Startled, Melia whipped around to see her step sister leaning against the wall next to her. "Must you do that?"

"Oh, but it's so much fun to surprise you," Tyrea said. "You know they're just friends."

"Of course I know that." Melia snapped.

"Touchy touchy."

Vanea leaned in and playfully put a hand on Dunban's arm.

"Well, maybe she doesn't think so." Tyrea mused. "Don't worry. He'll put his foot down."

"I'm not worried."

And it was true. She wasn't. At least, not about that sort of thing. Melia knew that the Homs was an honorable man; he would never do such a thing as violatr her trust. Even if they were keeping their relationship a secret, she knew they had entered an agreement that neither of them would transgress. Also, she liked to think that neither wanted to.

But that was not the worry that clouded her thoughts. Vanea, as well as any other woman, offered him a different kind of life. One that did not revolve around secret plots and tiresome politics; a constant theme of instability. Not to mention the emotional strain it wrought on a person's psyche and relationships. She worried that he would see the calm of those other lifestyles, and prefer that to a life with her. He had already dealt with so much hardship and death. Perhaps he would prefer such a life to hers.

Yet at the same time, she wanted him to be happy, no matter what. Dunban deserved that, utter happiness, especially after the hand life had dealt him. Even if that meant it wasn't with her.

She took another sip of champagne, its bitter taste sliding over her tongue like the thoughts in her mind. This line of thinking was useless. They had yet to discuss what would happen when the infrastructure projects came to a close. Would he go back to Colony 9? Would their relationship evaporate as quickly as it had started?

"Stop brooding. It's a party. You have to have fun; that's the rule." Tyrea scoffed. "Or so I'm told."

"Fine. Shall we find some way to entertain ourselves?" Melia turned to the Homs Entia.

"I meant that for you."

"If I have to join in the festivities, so do you."

"Not so." Tyrea glowered.

"That's an order from your Empress."

"Well then, cheers, your Eminence."

They clinked glasses and drank.

"Let's find some mischief to get ourselves into." Tyrea sneered.

"What are the two of you whispering about over here?" Serenity asked as she ambled over, her eyes slightly glossy.

They laughed. Melia stole a glance at Dunban, to see him looking at her. She smiled and he returned it. Then she went back to her conversation.

"The Empress and I are going to have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

Tyrea turned to Melia. "Dearest sister, when was the last time you flew?"

"Ages," Melia responded. "You can't possibly think I would fly."

"Why not? You're not wearing a dress. What's to stop you?"

"It would be highly inappropriate for the Empress to make such a display."

"Stop being so stuffy. No one has to see you. Serenity?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here. I think any flying will make me sick."

"You just want to flirt with Elrich. Fine."

"Sod off." Serenity glared and gulped down her champagne.

"I'm kidding, kidding!" Tyrea laughed and grabbed Melia's hand, pulling her towards the balcony.

"Does she really like Elrich?"

"What? No!" Tyrea grinned. "No, she gets on well with James and Elrich but it's nothing like that."

Before Melia could ask if Tyrea knew who Serenity's lover was, the cool air hit her skin as they walked onto the balcony. Looking out into the night, Melia felt her heart sigh at the beauty of the sparkling lights of the city below. For a second she allowed herself to hope. Perhaps things were better than they seemed. Perhaps things were finally settling down. Perhaps she did need to just relax and let things come as they would.

"Are you ready?" Tyrea was already standing on the railing.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"You said you wanted to have some fun. _This_ is fun."

"We have very different definitions of fun."

"True. Yours is boring."

Melia narrowed her eyes. "I haven't flown in such a long time. What if I've forgotten?"

"It's like riding a bicycle. You never forget."

"Have you ever ridden a bicycle?"

"No."

Melia gave her a disapproving look. "Then you can't compare the two."

"You know that's not what I meant. Are you always this much of a stickler?"

"If you keep 'poking fun', I will go back inside."

"Melia, you have such strict rules for yourself. I think you need to let go of them, even just for a little bit." Tyrea said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you trust me?"

Melia twitched her nose. Months ago, she would've said no. Now, after everything... "Yes."

"It took you long enough," Tyrea said dryly. "Now come up here otherwise I'll drag you."

Melia climbed onto the railing, placing her hands on her hips. "Now what?"

"Now, you fly!" Tyrea said.

And she pushed Melia off the railing.

It was a free fall, just like her dream. Paralyzed, the woman opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It was terrifying, all over again. Her heart hammered in her ears and her blood thumped in her veins. She had to stop. She had to stop otherwise she would die. Melia flung her arms out to slow her fall, feeling the wind rush past her individual limbs.

_Fly._

She needed to fly. Frantically, she felt for her wings through her mind, screaming thoughts and commands to her wings. Over and over she felt for the muscles, the switch to turn them on and force them to work. With one more mental push, she felt them expand.

And she stopped.

Opening her eyes, Melia saw she was floating in mid-air. Just like in her dream. Gently, the woman reached up to touch her head wings. They flapped quickly, hesitantly gaining the traction needed to keep her afloat. Slowly, she could feel them get their bearings, and they expanded, more confident than before.

The woman exhaled, relief filling her body, adrenaline slowly evaporating from her nervous system. Her mind quieted, and her heart resumed a steady pace.

Melia took another deep breath in and out, still not completely comprehending her current situation. How long had it been since she'd allowed herself the pleasure of flight? Years. Decades even. Maybe not since her mother had died.

"Still alive?" Tyrea called as she flew towards the Empress and stopped just feet from her.

"Yes. No thanks to you."

"I wouldn't have let you crash, you know that."

"Still."

"I was right. Just like riding a bicycle."

"As I said previously, that is not an accurate comparison."

"You're flying now, so what do you have to complain about?" And before Melia could retort, Tyrea smirked and took off, yelling, "Race you to the top of the tower!"

Staring after her sister, Melia shook her head. Perhaps she had needed a push to try something new. And in this case, a literal one. Closing her eyes, Melia pictured her wings lifting off. She felt her body ascend into the sky, all other thoughts purged from her mind.

Her body hummed with exhilaration; she felt almost weightless. The Empress could barely contain herself as joy overloaded her system, piercing her every cell in her body. How had she gone this long since flying? Increasing in speed, Melia soared, rising through the air higher and higher. She didn't stop as she passed the top of the tower. Instead, she continued to rise, feeling the wind push her through the sky. The air grew colder on her skin, but she didn't care. It was pure bliss.

Minutes later, the woman stopped and looked below. Like a diamond, Alcamoth sparkled in the night of the Eryth Sea. How beautiful it was; a diamond shining brightly, refusing to be extinguished by the darkness surrounding it.

Closing her eyes, the Homs Entia plunged below, streaking through the air. The wind whizzed through her ears, but she paid no heed. After a few more seconds, she somersaulted through the air, laughing as she twisted and inverted through the darkness. She felt free. Unencumbered. Untouchable.

"Show off," Tyrea yelled out as she passed by and headed back to the balcony.

Melia smirked as she followed her sister back to the balcony. So what if she was?

They landed side by side, attracting the attention of a few who had retreated to the balcony for fresh air.

"Thank you, Tyrea. That was...fun."

"Let this be a lesson you should take my advice more often."

"I still have not forgiven you for pushing me."

"Baby steps never helped anyone." She shrugged, then gestured as Dunban approached them. "Prince Charming arrives. Melia, you should find a mirror. Your windswept look has a taste of 'the morning after'".

"Tyrea!" Melia scolded, her face turning red as Dunban had just walked into earshot. But the woman cackled and ambled away.

"There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not," Melia said primly, attempting to smooth out her hair as best as possible.

He gave her a knowing smirk and she sighed. She hated that he could see right through her.

"I didn't know you could fly."

"Neither did I. I haven't done so in quite a while. Tyrea thought it best to remind me right now."

Then there was a crack in the sky.

"It's starting!" Fiora clapped her hands together from the other side of the balcony. As guests surged forward and spilled out from the suite, whispers of excitement bubbled into the air. Goosebumps popped up over Melia's arms, but they were only half noticeable, as her recent exercise kept her warm.

"Happy birthday, Dunban!" Fiora turned and grinned at her brother. Then a burst of light exploded in the dark sky.

Fireworks.

Melia watched as Fiora rushed over to him and took his hands. "I remembered how much you liked the fireworks in Colony 9, so I thought we could do the same thing here. Especially with us being away from home, I thought it would be a nice reminder!"

Melia's gut twisted. His home was Colony 9. She had momentarily forgotten.

"Anyway, I hope this is okay. Besides, I think everyone's enjoying it." Fiora looked up at him, hopeful.

Dunban smiled and pulled her into a hug, whispering something in her ear.

The woman turned away, picking up a glass of champagne from a nearby tray. The fall and flight had sobered her up rather quickly. Inwardly, Melia couldn't keep herself from ruminating on the fact that he would be gone. Sipping her drink, Melia kept her eyes skyward so she wouldn't have to engage with anyone. Desperately, she pushed away the heartbreaking thoughts and concentrated on the sparkles exploding in the sky.

It was a lovely display Fiora had put together. Lots of blues and greens and reds. Some in shapes, but most bursting into random patterns. The Empress did hope that the High Entia would find this an enjoyable distraction; a welcome disruption to the usual lull of the evening's activities.

Then she felt the touch of a hand sliding across her lower back. Startled, she turned to see Dunban wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her to his side.

"Is this alright?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. Her instincts told her to temper the joy she felt, reminding her of Fiora's words, but she ignored them, eyes smiling up at Dunban in happiness. He pressed his palm into her side and then looked towards the fireworks. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Melia too directed her eyes upward, and together they watched the sky light up together.

* * *

An hour later, the party was finally winding down. Guests were yawning, murmuring that it was late, impatient to get to their beds and rest for the night. They began to say their goodbyes, seeking out the guest of honor and sharing their well wishes once more. Timidly, Melia waited out on the balcony, glass of water in hand. There was no reason for her to depart so soon. In fact, she was contemplating staying the night here instead of returning to her usual suite. She was less likely to be disturbed. And it felt safer, away from contact with unwanted people.

Although Camar knew of this apartment's location. He could attack her at any time (if he were to get past Elrich and James). But she pushed the thought away. It was too late in the evening for her to be consumed by fear of an invisible enemy.

All she wanted to think about was ending the evening in Dunban's arms.

One by one, the guests left, and soon all that remained were Melia, Dunban, Fiora, and Shulk. She could hear their conversation back in the main room behind her, but she made no move to leave her spot. The woman had already said her goodbyes, eager to ascertain the solitude she craved. A moment to ease the raging, contradictory emotions at war in her heart.

"It seems we're finally alone."

Melia turned to face him, simultaneously wishing him to stay and go. "So it seems."

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you this evening. I should have."

"Please do not think anything of it. There were many that wished to see you, and many you have not seen in a long time. I completely understand. It is your birthday after all."

"You are disappointed."

A snide remark appeared in her brain, but she bit it back. "No, not at all. I am tired. It has been a long day."

The diplomatic answer hung in the air between him, lifeless. It was clear that he was not fooled but he did not press her. Melia would not let her true feelings pass her lips. Instead, she changed the subject. "If you wouldn't mind joining me inside, I would like to give you your present." Without waiting for him, she walked inside, maintaining her distance for as long as she could. She knew once he came close and touched her, she would forget about future concerns and immerse herself in the present.

"Melia, you didn't need to get me a present."

"I know you said no gifts—"

"But it seemed everyone ignored that," Dunban said wryly.

The Homs Entia stifled a giggle and said, "Regardless. You are a very hard person to find a gift for." She reached into her desk drawer and removed a carefully wrapped parcel. Delicately, she walked over and handed it to him.

Meticulously, the man unwrapped it, taking care to not jostle or shake the package. The wrapping fell away to reveal a long rectangular box. The box cover was imprinted with a symbol: two infinity signs interlocked in an eternal knot. He glanced up and her and she nodded for him to open it. Cautiously, the Homs pulled open the top and looked down at a set of carving tools. The handles were intricately engraved with High Entian designs, and the blades of each tool shined as if they were brand new.

"They were my great grandfather's. He was an aficionado of carving and carpentry. I thought you might like to have the set."

"I cannot accept this, Melia. It's a part of your family." His eyes moved from the tool chest to her face, a look of solemnity in his expression.

"I insist Dunban. It would do much good to be of use to someone than rotting away in the family treasury. Besides, the second part of it is in your room."

"Second part?"

His astonishment made her smile. But she was cautious as she answered: "My great grandfather also had a carving stand, where he positioned and held in place whatever material he was working with. It was a bit heavy to carry, so I sent it directly to your quarters."

"This was...very generous of you."

Melia bit her lip, uncertain. His face was blank. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no. It's a wonderful gift. I'm just...it's very touching Melia." A small smile played on his lips and relief coursed through her.

"You deserve it."

He leaned in and kiss her. She accepted it, cherishing the feel of his lips on hers. It lasted only a second. He drew away, and set the box down on the desk. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her again, this time with greater feeling, his mouth imparting the depth of his gratitude.

Her knees turned to water.

Guiding her backward, Dunban led Melia to the wall, pinning her against it with his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in the emotion that poured through him and into her. It was ecstasy, feeling his appreciation, desire, and affection all wrapped up in his kiss. The pressure of his body against hers ran tremors through her legs. Grinding her hips into his, Melia nipped at his bottom lip and felt his lips turn into a smile as they kissed her again. Her hands ran through his hair, encircling the back of his head, pushing his lips closer to hers, eliminating any space between. His hand roamed over her body, brushing her curves tentatively. She moaned, wanting more.

Fire burst in her gut, traveling through her veins, lighting her body with need. She wanted him everywhere. All over her. Inside her. Her kisses became furious, grabbing at his lips with hers. "Melia." He whispered hoarsely between breaths. It electrified her, the sound of his voice dripping with longing. The woman pulled at the buttons on his shirt, undoing them as quickly as she could without removing her lips from his. Her fingertips ran over his exposed skin and he groaned in pleasure. It was music to her ears. Exhilarated by his response, Melia continued to explore his upper body with her hands, feeling the smooth areas, the scars from battle, the indentations of his muscles; taking it all in and loving each part of his chest.

Expertly, his hand moved to her back and found the zipper on her jumpsuit. She felt the cold metal touch her skin as the zipper dragged down her spine and she shivered. Then his hand slipped between the fabric to feel the exposed skin. Gasping, she tilted her head up, away from his. Hungrily, Dunban laid kisses up and down her neck, and she closed her eyes as waves of pleasure washed over her. She was delirious, drowning in their mutual desire.

_He's going to leave you._

Her body stiffened. The anxiety crept from the dark corners of her mind and into her ear, reminding her of the realities of their situation.

Eventually, Dunban would leave Alcamoth. Because Colony 9 was his home.

Breathlessly, she pushed Dunban away, holding him at arms' length. It was too much, too much to bear. She wanted him so badly, but she could not give in. Not when there was the question of if they would last or not.

"Stop."

Instantly, he stepped back, removing his hand and body from her, leaving her bereft and aching for his warmth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She took a deep breath, feeling her heart twist in her chest. "I'm sorry, Dunban."

"It's okay, Melia. It's okay. We don't need to do this yet."

Yet. If ever.

"I just..." Tears threatened and she shut her eyes. Gods she did not want to cry in front of him. Not now. Not on his birthday.

"Melia, it's alright." He came back towards her and wrapped her in an embrace. She clung to him, anger shuddering through her. Everything in her body screamed to put his hand back on her, drag his lips down to hers, and continue what they started. But her heart said no, imprisoning the hunger.

Silence hung in the air between them, delicate and tense. Tears stung her eyes and she squeezed them shut, hoping to blink them out of existence. Her cheeks felt hot and her throat was raw. What could she say now? Certainly, there was no way to salvage this encounter. She'd ruined it. If only she had given him his present and bid him goodnight, she would have avoided this entire situation.

"Melia, it's alright. We can wait." Dunban said as if reading her thoughts, kissing the top of her forehead. "No harm done."

Opening her eyes, the Empress didn't know if his words made the situation better or worse. She was almost certain he was ready to progress to the next phase of their relationship. She however...her heart was too tied up already. Physical intimacy was off the table until a frank discussion could be had between the two of them about the future.

But that still left the question of what to do for the rest of the evening.

All Melia knew was that she wanted to be with him.

Stepping out of the embrace, Melia looked at Dunban square in the eye and said, "Stay the night."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Not...in that way. Just sleeping." After a moment, she added, "If you would like to, that is."

"I would."

Taking his hand, the Homs Entia led him into the bedroom. He shut the door behind them and she flicked off the headlights, leaving only the bedside lamp on. He began to undress, removing his shirt completely, and she turned away, dubious. After what had conspired, the woman didn't know whether to stay or go, so she opted to walk into the washroom to change, closing the door behind her.

The counter was littered with cosmetics from earlier, but she paid no mind. Removing her jumpsuit and stepping into her nightdress (she chose this over her regular shirt and pants pajamas), Melia wondered what he was thinking. He had chosen to stay, which he did not have to do. In fact, he had exhibited no anger upon her putting a stop to their intimacy, only concern, and understanding. A warmth seeped through her as she pulled on the dress, remembering the kindness in her eyes.

Those eyes. They made her melt on the inside.

She undid her hair and pulled out the braids. Gray rivers of hair tumbled down in waves around her face and torso, ending at her waist. Brushing her hair, Melia closed her eyes, remembering the sensation of Dunban's hand on her back and his legs pressed into hers. Sighing, the High Entia put the comb down, running her hands through her hair as she recomposed herself. After washing the makeup from her face, the Empress stared back at herself in the mirror, disappointment written on her face. She hugged herself, wishing it away. At least he was still here, she told herself. _If he didn't want to be, he wouldn't be._

Hesitant, Melia opened the door and turned out the light in the washroom. As she stepped back into the bedroom, she saw Dunban had already climbed into bed, and was gazing upward at the ceiling, lost in thought. The blankets came up to his bare chest; the dim orange light from the lamp highlighting the shadows of his muscles and his chiseled jawline.

Desire flared within her once more. If gods still existed in their world, she imagined he would look like one.

"Melia?"

She blushed. She'd been staring. Quickly, the woman whipped back the blankets and dived into bed. As she moved to turn out the light, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she met Dunban's eyes, once again something mysterious folded within his gaze. She felt her heart go from a jog to a run; was there something wrong?

But all he did was brush his hand over her cheek. "Why don't you ever wear your hair down?"

"It's unwieldy. It gets in the way."

"Too bad. I like it down."

The lump grew in her throat and she turned to shut off the light, plunging the room into darkness so he could not see the twist of emotions on her face. In the black, he reached out and guided her to him. She rested her head on his bare chest, feeling how it moved up and down with each breath.

"Melia."

"Yes?"

"If you weren't the Empress, what would you want to do?"

"That's an interesting question. What makes you ask that?"

"Just curiosity."

"It's not that exciting."

"Humor me. It is, after all, my birthday." He squeezed her shoulders.

"And I thought you didn't like gifts."

"Only when they're from certain people."

"Alright." She paused in thought. Her secret was on the tip of her tongue, keen to be shared with another's ears. Despite everything that had happened between them, she could not stop herself from talking with him, sharing with him. "You have to promise not to say anything."

"I promise." She could hear the grin in the dark.

"I've always had an affection for music. Specifically singing."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dunban."

"I've never heard you sing."

"I never sing in public."

"Then how are you going to perform?"

"I didn't say I had to be a famous singer," Melia responded flatly. "It might be nice to own my own nursery as well."

"A florist and a singer. You surprise me every day."

"I hope in a good way."

"In the best way." She felt him run his fingers through her hair, twirling different strands. "Will you sing for me?"

"Yes. At some point."

"I will await it then."

Melia began to draw circles with her index finger on his chest. "What about you, Dunban? If you weren't so encumbered by rebuilding projects and retraining defense forces, what would you do?"

"You already know."

"Carpentry?"

His silence was confirmation. Then it dawned on her.

"But your arm..."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No need for apologies, Melia. It's just the truth."

"Have you spoken to Linada about it? Maybe she could do something, especially since she restored Fiora to her Homs body."

"I have had discussions with her. And she is doing some experiments. But she says she's still a while out from having a solution." He spoke emotionlessly. It was time for a different subject.

"Other than carpentry then?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Humor me."

"Oh?"

"I am the Empress." Her voice was filled with mock haughtiness, to which he laughed.

"Pulling rank, are we? So be it."

"Well?"

"Patience. I'm thinking." The seconds dragged on before he responded. "I mentioned to you before I'd like to revisit Colony 2. I'd like to explore the rest of the world. After all, the Bionis and Mechonis no longer exist. Who knows what's out there."

They fell silent, the sounds of the breeze whistling outside filling the air around them. Melia felt her eyelids hanging low, and knew sleep was upon her.

Gazing up at the Homs in the darkness, Melia whispered, "I hope you enjoyed this evening, Dunban."

"I did."

"Goodnight. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Melia." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Rolling onto her back, the Empress shut her eyes, waiting for sleep to drag her into unconsciousness. Soon, she fell into a dreamless sleep, her last thoughts of flying through the sky, free as a bird.


	32. Anguish

Morning came to soon for his liking. Though the curtains were pulled fully across the window, the sunlight pressed against the velvet fabric, changing its color from maroon to crimson. Lazily, Dunban rolled onto his side, feeling the mattress shift underneath him, and slowly opened his eyes. Expecting to find the sleeping form of Melia, he instead found an empty bedside. He put out his hand to feel the space where her body had been; still warm. It wasn't too long ago the woman had slipped away. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the Homs propped himself up against the headboard. The sounds of the shower in the washroom reached his ears. The thought of her under the water, naked...

_Stop._

Until Dunban had a chance to sit Melia down and have a serious discussion with her, he could not allow himself the pleasure of thinking of her in such a manner. He could not get distracted as he did last night. It was his weakness for her, he knew that prevented him from broaching the subject. The woman's red lips, bare arms, and thoughtful gift pushed aside all of his resolve. It had been selfish of him, he knew, to engage with her as he did, to feed the fire that already burned so intensely. The chemistry between them was undeniable, made fiercer by the deep, mutual trust forged from the intensity of the recent events.

But the man knew he would have stopped their intimacy before it had progressed any further. She just had been first to do so. Dunban closed his eyes, and his hand curled into a fist as his decision spiraled around in his mind. Unpleasant as it would be (more than unpleasant to be sure; most likely painful), he had to tell her. And sooner rather than later. Springing it on her would be cruel, and he would not inflict more pain upon her than he had to. If he stalled until the last moment, he was certain she would never forgive him. Although he doubted that once he told her, it would not matter, because everything would change.

The reality was, he was leaving.

"You're awake."

The melodious voice floated into his ears, dissolving the cycle of rumination in his mind. Opening his eyes and turning his head, Dunban's eyes found Melia's, piercing right through him to his core. Striking as always, the High Entia was already dressed for the day ahead, donning once again a crisp white collared shirt and black slacks. But her hair remained unbound; its silvery tresses softening the austere appearance and illuminating the sparkles in her aquamarine eyes. In a different moment, he would have reached for her and brought her to him, running his hands through the waves as he kissed her. But now was not the time for such affections.

The woman took a seat at the edge of the bed and gave him a soft smile. How much longer would he be able to gaze upon her in such a way? See her truly without the masks and shields she placed around her heart and mind?

"I thought we could have breakfast together before I leave for my cabinet meeting. Would you be interested?"

Throat dry, he merely nodded, reaching out to place his hand over her own.

Blushing, the Empress turned her gaze downward. "I hope it's alright to say that I...rather enjoyed waking next to you."

"I would say the same but you were gone."

"I apologize. I did not know whether to wake you or not."

"No need for apologies. I only jest." Dunban gave her a wry smile. "Though it is half true. But probably better you left. Had you not, I may have kept you in bed for the entire day."

Dammit. He was doing it again.

Her pink cheeks became red and she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, innocent and seductive all at the same time. Irresistible. Gods, how could he think of leaving her? His body stiffened but he locked his jaw. It had to be now. Any later would be cruel.

"Melia, I need to tell you something."

Immediately, she straightened up, as if aware of the impending distress. "What is it?"

Squeezing her hand in his, Dunban said, "There's no easy way to say this. But I'm leaving."

Silence.

"I'm...sorry?"

The tone of her voice pained him: small and unsteady. Her eyes looked into his, confused, uncomprehending. It tore at him inside and he wished he could take back what he said. Force himself not to feel the way he did. But it was too late; Dunban knew that he had to push forward and follow this course of action.

"I have to leave Alcamoth."

The woman withdrew her hand from his and let her eyes fall again to the sheets of the bed so that he could not see her face.

"When?"

"Soon. But I won't leave until we catch Camar again." He said quickly, wanting to reassure her. Dunban would not renege on his promise to protect her as best as he could. And he knew if he left her in potential danger, he would never forgive himself.

"When did you decide this?"

The man hesitated and said, "The past two days. It became clear to me last night during the party."

It was sometime in the middle of the party, amid the sea of voices that clamored for his attention that the thought had come straight to him, like an arrow piercing a bullseye. Eyes sweeping over the crowd that moved under the sparkling lights, Dunban found the familiar faces of those he had helped over the past year and a half: Homs from Colony 9 and Colony 6, Nopon from Frontier Village, and the Machina. Each had needed his skills, depended on him to take charge and help them reclaim a semblance of normal life after the Fall.

And now he was on the verge of finishing his final tasks for the High Entia in Alcamoth. He would no longer be needed, free to move on. But where? And to do what?

For the first time in a decade, Dunban did not have those answers.

It had been too long since the man had been free to pursue his own goals. Whether a sense of duty or desire to please ruled him, Dunban had repeatedly acquiesced to that which was asked of him by family, friends, and those suffering. He no longer knew what life was like, unbridled by the needs of others. And perhaps that was something he feared. What would happen when those desperate voices went silent?

What was left of him then?

And if it were nothing, would she still want him?

There was no way around it. He needed to go away, for his own sake. Though it sounded cliché, he needed to find himself. Understand his place in this new world. Only then would he feel whole. And he could make a worthy partner for Melia.

If she still wanted him.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

Raising her eyes, she found his once more. Her lip trembled as she asked, "Is this my fault? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, none of this is your fault. This isn't anyone's fault. It is something I have to do. That's all."

"Then maybe I could come with you?"

The hesitancy and hope in her voice tore through him. How could he say no to such a request? Of course, he wanted her to come, with every edge of his being. But he could not and shook his head as his body was wrenched with inner turmoil. "I need space."

"Space?" Melia asked.

"Space from everything and everyone."

"I...I don't understand."

It was coming. The part he dreaded.

"I thought everything was going well. Things were turning for the better. What happened?" He could see the hurt in her eyes and his gut twisted.

"Nothing, Melia. I just need quiet."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Her voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the unfortunate situation he had spun for himself. It was the question he feared. The one he wasn't entirely sure how to explain.

"I need some time to think," Dunban said, struggling to find the right words. "I haven't had a chance to do so since the Fall."

"Think about what exactly?"

"It's hard to explain." He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers slightly trembling.

"Try."

Her eyes were blank. He felt his heart fly into his throat, unable to form words as he realized she was shutting herself off from him. The sparkle in her eyes was gone, replaced by suffering. All Dunban wanted to was wrap his arm around her and pull her close. Tell her everything would be alright. That he would come back and pick up where they left off.

But the future was too nebulous to make such a promise. It would've been different had he been called away to work on some other project. They could have corresponded through letters, occasionally visited to see one another. But this journey was too personal and did not leave much room for thoughts about anything else.

"I've been a soldier since I was fifteen. Now the war is over. I don't have any responsibilities now." He thought about explaining further, but decided against it. He wasn't sure if less or more information was better.

"Yes, that is true. You have no _obligations_. So you can leave and do as you please."

Inwardly, he flinched. "I do not take this lightly. I am not unaware of how this affects you and us."

"And you cannot gather your thoughts here?"

"No. I can't do it in Colony 9 or 6 either."

"You mean you choose not to." The woman said as she looked away, her gaze resting on one of the pillows, her voice low but full of emotion.

"Melia—"

"It doesn't matter to you what I think, does it?"

Dunban leaned towards her, trying to capture her eyes with his. "That's not what I said. I meant I cannot concentrate on what I need to here."

"Because it's distracting. _I'm_ too distracting."

"Don't do that."

"You didn't deny it."

"What I mean is that I can't devote energy to you as I should. As what you deserve."

"Don't you dare turn this into a conversation about what I do and don't deserve. This is about something you feel you need to do." She turned her face towards his, eyes blazing with a combination of anger and grief.

He took a deep breath, collecting himself, pushing the emotions down in his gut. "You asked me last night what I wanted to do with myself," Dunban said. "And I gave you a half answer. I gave you an answer that assumed I would still have two working arms. I gave you an answer about a dream long past. That's because I don't have an answer for the present. And I need to find one."

"I understand that. Regardless, I feel as though I have been deceived."

"I never intended—"

"You may not have intended, but now you have done so."

"I want to be with you, Melia. But I won't ask you to wait for me. That would be unfair."

"You want to speak of fairness? What about what you're exactly doing now? How is this fair to me? I doubt it is in any shape or form."

"What do you expect me to do here, Melia? Sit on my hands and do nothing after all is said and done? Wait to become your Consort? Entertain myself by following your wake, aimless? And what then? Would you become bored with me?"

"Of course not! How can you say that?"

"Because that is what would happen," Dunban said. "Let me ask you something. What do you expect from our relationship?"

"If you're going to ask me such a pointed question, I suggest you narrow its focus." She glared at him.

"Have you thought about the realities of our relationship? Have you thought about its longevity? Do you see the difficulties we face?" He kept his voice calm, though he felt anything but.

"I'm not blind, Dunban. You are a Homs and I am a Homs Entia. My lifespan is twice that of yours."

"And I'm already aging more quickly than yourself." He continued, "There's the matter of your position as Empress. You will surely need to pick a Consort, maybe two soon. Will your people accept me? Or will you need to pick only within the High Entia for a companion?"

"I...I do not know."

"And is that something you want?"

This was not what he wanted to talk about. He'd veered off course, into uncertain territory. Matters that had yet to be discussed, and should not have been in this conversation. They belonged elsewhere. Perhaps they should've been thought about at the beginning.

Melia did not respond at first. "So, this is it?"

"I am not a good partner for you as I am now." He clenched his jaw and rolled his hand into a fist.

"And you won't listen to my thoughts on the subject?"

"I have made my decision and I understand that you may not be open to the possibility when I return."

Silence.

"Melia, I am not needed anymore."

"I need you." She replied looking deep into his eyes, wounded.

"Melia." His voice cracked, a flood of emotion pushing him to the breaking point.

"If you'll excuse me then, I have a meeting to get to." The Empress rose from the bed, her face expressionless, all emotion wiped away. "Please see yourself out once you have bathed and dressed." Without another word, she exited the bedroom before he could stop her.

* * *

"You did what?" Fiora yelled as Dunban related to his sister the barebones of the conversation he had had with Melia only a half an hour ago. After washing and dressing, Dunban had directly headed to his sister's suite to forewarn her about his impending departure. Of course, after he told her, she wanted to know how Melia had taken the news. There was no point in hiding the truth; she would find out soon enough. "How could you do that?"

"It's something I need to do." He said, his voice emotionless and rigid. He'd expected an onslaught of antagonism from Fiora. But after the confrontation with the Empress, he was already emotionally drained. The man was unsure if he had the strength to defend himself against his angry sister.

"Dammit, Dunban. Just when I thought you were..." Fiora shook her head, bursting with anger. "I just—I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"Then don't."

"Why are you even doing this?"

Dunban didn't answer. He knew she wouldn't understand. Or refuse to until the initial anger passed.

"You know this is the happiest I've seen you in a long while. Why are you ruining it?" Fiora demanded, whirling around to face him. "It makes no sense!"

"This is not easy for me either."

"Then don't do it!"

"My mind's made up, Fiora. And that's final."

She crossed her arm and stared at him, fuming. "Yeah, I know that. You make a decision and you stick to it. Stubborn as ever. But come on, Dunban. The morning after your birthday? Couldn't you have picked a better time to tell her?"

"There was never going to be a better time."

Fiora paced back and forth, silent. Dunban could see the gears turning in her mind, wrapping her head around the situation. Suddenly, she stopped and looked him square in the eye. "You know what? I think you're just afraid."

He looked at her skeptically. "Of what?"

"I don't know. Maybe opening up to someone, especially after Senara."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you wanted to marry her and she didn't exactly jump at the chance. That's pretty hurtful."

Closing his eyes, Dunban exhaled. He wished she hadn't mentioned that piece of history. Despite the years that passed, the memory still stung. Not because of who it was associated with, but the rejection itself. Pushing it aside, Dunban opened his eyes, dragging his focus to his sister.

"I've made a decision, Fiora. I will not be swayed."

Rolling her eyes, she answered, exasperated. "You're such an idiot."

"Fiora." His eyes narrowed.

"Don't bother. I'm not listening to you right now." She turned away from him and headed for the door. Stopping in the door frame, Fiora glanced over her shoulder at her brother. "You know if you do this, you may never get her back."

"I know."

With a sigh, Fiora left, leaving Dunban to the harsh realities of his decision.

* * *

The crowd was larger than the man expected, although he realized he'd never stood in the mass of people. He had always been positioned in the Empress' entourage, looking out over her public. The realization made him feel cold, unconnected. Is this what he truly wished? To be separated from her? His certainty from earlier shook to its foundations as he remembered the heartbreak in Melia's eyes. And he had caused that.

He did not deserve her. He did not deserve her love, or the whole heart she offered to him.

But what was done, was done. He couldn't take back his words. He couldn't fix what was now cracked, possibly broken. All the man could do was move forward. But he meant what he said: he would not leave until Camar was behind bars once more, and he was sure Melia would be safe. Though as Empress, she would never truly be safe. Of that, Dunban was certain.

Blending into the crowd was easier than he thought. The cloak and hood he wore shadowed his face, and his neighbors on either side of him paid him no mind. If he couldn't be with Melia now, he would still watch from the side and celebrate her accomplishments in silence.

The Empress took to the podium, the sunlight reflecting off the straight lines of her face, giving her a luminous glow. "Good morning. Today, I stand here to present to you our brand new educational facility for the younger generation of High Entia." Melia called out, her back straight and eyes resolute. From where he stood, he could see no trace of the emotions that had lingered in those eyes earlier. The mask was on and the shield was up.

Bitterness soaked through him. He had done that.

"This is more than just a building. More than a simple renovation. Only ten months ago did we as a nation see ourselves confronted with the overwhelming task of rebuilding. And yet, here we are, against insurmountable odds, standing together. We have survived. Your endurance and perseverance have brought us here."

She took a breath, her eyes sweeping over the crowd, connecting with as many faces as she could.

"Today, we get to celebrate the continuing of our people. Behind me stands a structure that will welcome our children and our childrens' children, teach them our history, and guide them to sustain and grow our race." She took a breath and continued, "Let us celebrate this moment, where we ensure our traditions and heritage for the future."

A young High Entia boy cut the ribbon and cheers from the audience filled the air. Exclamations of joy reverberated through the atmosphere; the Homs glanced left and right to see their happy expressions. Such exuberance had not been seen since Camar's momentary reign of terror. It was an achievement to be sure, bringing the High Entia together. It was a beacon of hope, a sign of better times to come.

Eager, a group of young children ran into the building, ready to christen it with sage candles as per High Entian tradition with every newly built structure. They were followed by a few adult High Entia, presumably teachers. Conversation burst around him, voices both excited and critical. As people passed by him, he heard the beginnings of sentences about the Empress, and the tail end of compliments and criticisms.

Then screams pierced the air, drowning out the enthusiastic voices.

Everyone stopped in their places, eyes darting to the origins of the sound. _The school_. As he moved to the front of the crowd, Dunban spotted Melia, James, and Elrich rushing forward towards the building. But an explosive battering smashed through the glass windows lining the building's front. Bullets screamed outward, their shells flying through the air. Panicked, he tried to see Melia but his vision was obstructed by fleeing High Entia, frightened.

His heart pounded, urgent. Shoving forward, Dunban saw Melia crouching, James shielding her as they retreated out of range of the bullets.

Shrieks filled his ears on either side as people rushed to escape, anxious to avoid the shower of pellets raining towards them. In the chaos, the Homs saw a young High Entian woman fall to the ground and he rushed to her. Tears streamed down her face as he knelt to help her up, her arm bleeding from a bullet that had pierced the area just below her shoulder. "Go!" He shouted and she rushed off, dissolving into the stampede of bodies.

Without delay, Dunban jogged up the steps towards Melia and the rest of her advisors. "Are you alright?" He asked, walking to her side.

"I'm fine," Melia said, voice rigid. "We need to get those children out. Kiefer, where are all of the exits?"

"There's two on the ground floor. One on the eastern side, one around the back. The back one is locked from the inside."

"We'll need to send a team in. James, Elrich, take four guards around the back. See if you can knock off the lock. The element of surprise is most necessary if we can limit the number of casualties." Her voice was hard and eyes determined, no trace of fear.

But as she finished her sentence, a young Homs Entian boy emerged from the school, carrying a white device in his hands. His eyes watched as the boy cautiously advanced towards them, his feet dragging with each stride. Once he approached, the brown-haired child held up the white device to Melia. Dunban could see his hands trembling around the device. It was square, just big enough to fit in his palm. Dunban recognized it as a communicator.

"Thank you," Melia said, taking it from the boy. "Get to safety." He nodded and ran off through the now empty city square, away from the unfolding terror that would be sure to haunt his nightmares for months to come.

"Don't try to get into the building!" A fearful voice shouted over the crackling speaker. "If you do, I'll kill all the children."

_That voice..._

Dunban knew it from somewhere. He wracked his brain, desperately searching for the answer.

The Empress pressed a red button the white square and said, "Who is this?"

"That's not important. What's important is that you do exactly what I say."

"I want you to release those children."

"I can't do that, Empress. Not until you give me what I want."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to step down from the throne. You do not deserve to be Empress." The man's voice shook, as if he were uncertain of the things he was saying.

"That's not an option I'm willing to discuss."

"The Entia. We turned into those things and did horrible things. And when we came back, you did nothing! You ignored what we went through. You never tried to understand. You turned your back on your own people!"

Was this man a Camar sympathizer? Did Camar give him this task of kidnapping children in the hopes of guilting Melia out of her throne? Dunban flared with anger; it was despicable using innocents as shields.

"You speak of the future generations, but what about us in the present? What about the pain we're in, the pain we're going through right now? I mean...I killed people...and I didn't want to!" He shrieked. "I killed innocent people and I have to see their faces every time I sleep. We should be punished...forgiven...something. AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD!"

The sounds of children crying floated through the speaker, twisting Dunban's gut. His gaze turned to the Empress. He watched Melia's lip quiver, though her blank expression remained unchanged.

"Please...please stop crying." The man said in a tortured voice. But the sobs continued. "I said stop crying!" But the sounds of the children's anguish drowned out his voice.

At that moment, Dunban's mind came to a halt. The misery in that voice. He knew exactly who was on the other side of the communicator.

_Alderon._

The Homs placed his hand around the Empress' arm. Surprised, she looked up at him. "Melia. It's Alderon. The man who was involved with Camille."

After a second, recognition flooded her eyes. He knew they had the same thought. Had Alderon come to exact revenge for Camille's capture and death? Alderon had been deeply affected by his experience as a Telethia. The Homs would even go so far to say that the Entian man suffered from PTSD. But the man Dunban knew was not capable of such cruelty; at least, when the Homs had known the Entia months ago.

Grimly, the Homs was reminded that desperate people do reckless things.

Tentatively, Melia pressed the button on the communicator and asked, "Alderon?"

Silence.

"Alderon, please answer me."

"Oh gods, what am I doing?" He moaned from the other end. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Why don't you let them go and we can talk?"

"Talk about what? It's too late..."

"It's not too late, Alderon. We can fix this together." Melia's grip tightened on the communicator and her shoulders hunched together, tense.

"Are you afraid, Empress?" It was almost a whisper.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Can you let the children go?"

"No. No, because then you won't listen to me! You'll come in and arrest me."

"I promise not to do that."

"What guarantee do I have that you won't?"

She was silent, but Dunban could see the gears turning in her head.

"What if I came inside?"

The Homs felt his heart skip a beat and he looked at her, alarmed, unable to believe what she was proposing. But she did not meet his eyes; the Empress kept her gaze on the white communicator in her hand.

Silence.

"Alderon? If I came to you, unarmed, would you let the children go?"

"I..."

"No, Empress, you can't do that!" James exclaimed, removing Melia's finger off the button.

"What if he hurts you?" Serenity pleaded, her eyes watering in fear as she took Melia's hand in supplication. "Please don't go in, Empress."

Melia withdrew her hand and waved it to silence them. The communicator crackled in her hand.

"Alone?"

"Alone. I promise."

"Alright. But if something goes wrong, I will kill one of the children." There was a beat and he added, "I've done it before."

A chill crept over Dunban's back. He did not like this. He did not like this at all.

"I understand. I am coming in." Melia said. Indifferently, she handed the communicator to Serenity and took a step towards the school.

"I cannot allow you to do this," Elrich said, sidestepping in front of the Empress, blocking the way towards the building.

"You cannot stop me from doing anything, Elrich. Stand down."

"No."

She clenched her jaw. "Then I strip you of your position. You are no longer part of the Royal Guard. Stand aside."

The Homs Entia man did not move, his eyes glaring straight into her.

But she pushed past him, and he did not follow. She strode quickly towards the building, as if her life depended on it.

"Melia!" Dunban shouted and ran to her, but she did not stop walking. She did not even turn her head to see.

The man grabbed her arm, stopping her, but she would not look at him. "You can't go in there. He's unstable."

"Of course. But there is no other choice."

"What do you mean? We can send someone else in your place."

"And endanger another life? I think not."

"Look at me." He growled. Slowly, Melia turned her eyes on him, full of ice. "What if he hurts you?"

There was a pause.

"So be it. I will not allow a group of children to be hurt without doing something about it."

"Melia, please." He could not keep the fear from his voice.

"You have made it very clear our lives shall be separate. Let it be."

He stopped as if he'd hit a brick wall, tormented by her words. But he tried to pull her to him, and she pushed him, causing him to stumble a few steps back. With invisible strength, she summoned wind and flung a gust of wind at him, launching him back even farther away. Then she turned and walked on into the heart of danger.

* * *

The doors clanged shut behind her as she walked into the lobby. It was cold; the concrete floor and the white walls lent no warmth. To the left, a group of High Entian children was huddled together, two older High Entia attending to them, whispering that everything was going to be fine. Seated just feet away from the hostages was Alderon. Eyes red, sweat drenching his brow and shirt, the Entia shivered as he pointed his ether rifle at the group of prisoners.

"Alderon?" Melia asked gently, desperate to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Slowly, he turned his gaze on her. She could see the frenzy in his eyes and the tremble in his arm as the gun still pointed at the innocents. "Empress. You came."

"I'm here, Alderon. Just as you asked. You can let them go now." The woman said, taking a step forward towards him.

Swallowing, he turned the gun on her. One of the High Entian adults gasped and Melia stopped mid-stride. Her heart panicked and jumped into her throat, yet she calmly raised her arms above her head, a sign of surrender.

"Alderon, let them go. You have me now." The Empress tried again. Looking directly into his eyes, she nodded with encouragement. She couldn't push him too much. Everything in his manner indicated he was a ticking timebomb, capable of anything and everything. With what power she had, Melia had to make sure that he could only do the least amount of damage possible.

The man shifted nervously in his seat, eyes darting back and forth between Melia and the captives. "Go!" Alderon shouted.

The adults slowly rose, cautious, uncertain. Melia looked at them and nodded. Hurriedly, they ushered the children out of the building, the two adults giving their thanks and sympathy to Melia in mere glances as they left the Empress and madman alone. The door clanged shut behind them; the metallic sounds reverberated through the lobby. Alderon kept his eyes on Melia, but said nothing.

"May I?" She asked.

He nodded.

Dropping her arms, she sat on the cold concrete, taking a deep breath in and out, hoping to calm herself. But it didn't work; her heart only sped faster and thumped harder as she looked into Alderon's eyes. She feared it would jump out of her chest with its vehemence.

At least she had secured the safety of the hostages.

But what now? This was not something she was trained for, nor knew how to proceed. She realized just how reckless her decision was; how easily he could pull the trigger and end her life. Her only recourse would be to talk with him, make him see reason. If that were even possible.

"You said you wanted to talk with me. Tell me what's on your mind, Alderon."

"I told you. You should've helped us more."

"What can I do now?"

"First, you should absolve the Entia of all the things we did as those...monsters. Officially. We need to be forgiven."

"I hear you and will do as you say. What else can I do?"

"Step down from the throne."

"Alderon, I cannot do that."

"What am I doing? What am I saying?"

His body wrenched side to side, as if he were afflicted by an invisible force. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wept, the invisible voices taunting him.

Watching him, Melia began to scoot closer, inch by inch. If she could keep him talking, keep him distracted, then there was a chance she could get the gun away from him.

"Alderon, what's going on? Can I help you?"

"I see all of their faces all of the time. I can't sleep without hearing their screams."

He covered his face with his empty hand and howled in anguish.

"I killed them. I killed my brother. I killed his children."

"You weren't in control then. You cannot blame yourself." Her heart twisted in her chest as she watched him struggle, tormented by ghosts of a past he had been forced into.

She continued to inch towards him but then he looked up, crazed eyes catching sight of her movement.

"STAY BACK!" He roared and fired.

Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped.

It zinged past her ear.

Heaving, Melia felt her entire body contract, muscles tense. Lungs gasping, pumping fast in her chest, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could hear the blood roar in her ears and her body shudder with fear. Her throat filled with tears and she exhaled, overcome with shock.

_Breathe, Melia. You have got to breathe._

Tears collected under her eyes as she forced herself to take a deep breath in and out. Once. Twice. Thrice. Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling her heart start to slow. Images flashed in her mind: Serenity, Tyrea, James, Elrich, Fiora, Riki, Sharla, Reyn, Shulk, and of course...Dunban. Her stomach tightened thinking of the last words she had said to the Homs male. Cold words with an icy gaze. Pushing him away when all he wanted to was protect her. The woman wished she hadn't. If she were to die and that was the last memory he had of her...

Her lungs wheezed, threatening to force her into hyperventilating once more. No, no she could not go there. She had to survive.

"I'm sorry, Alderon. I'll stay right here. I won't move. I was only worried about you." Her voice shook, but she met his eyes, keeping her gaze soft. She had to get him to trust her.

"She wanted me to kill one of the kids."

Her ears perked up. Who was this she?

"But you couldn't do it, could you?"

He shook his head, biting his lip as he adjusted the grip on the gun.

"She said you'd listen to me if I did this." The Entian man looked at her, his hand trembling around the handle of the gun. "She said you would have to if I did this."

"Who did?"

"The woman. She was nice to me. No one has been nice to me since Camille. And Dunban. Is Duban still here, Empress?"

"Yes, yes he is. Just outside. I could get him if you like."

"No, no. I don't want him to see me like this. I like him. I hope he doesn't hate me for this." Alderon mumbled.

"Dunban doesn't hate you. He is worried about you though."

"Is he? I'm sorry to worry him."

Melia took a breath and asked, "Alderon, who was the woman that was nice to you? Can you tell me about her?" The woman worked to keep her voice compassionate, but her curiosity reared its head. Who was this person that encouraged Alderon to violence? A person who had no qualms of using a clearly troubled man?

"She came with a man. They came to our quarters a few times. Mine and Camille's."

"What did they want from you?"

"Just to said they knew how hard it was for us after the Fall...for me..."

"And they understood?"

"Yes."

"They were friends?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." Tears slid down his cheeks and he clutched his free hand to his head as the memories flooded back to him. For a moment, Melia thought to lunge for the gun, but she thought better of it. If she could just get a little more information out of him...

"Alderon, breathe. It's just you and me here. Do not worry. What did they ask you to do?"

"First, she said to cut that pipe in the fields. I didn't want to... I felt so bad. Everyone was worried. I knew it was a bad thing to do. And I told her too after Dunban fixed it."

"What did she say?"

"Not to feel bad. That we were making a statement. And she asked if we wanted to try again. I said no. But Camille...they told me to leave the room...Empress, I'm so sorry." Alderon sobbed. "I didn't know Camille was going to do that to you. If I did I would've stopped her!"

"I know, Alderon. I know."

"I know you're trying to do what you can...that's what Dunban said. And I believed him." He paused and said quietly, "I still do."

"Did anything happen after Camille?"

Alderon was silent for a moment, his eyes cloudy. Without looking at Melia, he whispered, "Then she took me away. Said I would only be safe if I were hidden. She said you would come after me after what Camille did."

"Where did she take you?"

"Somewhere in the Great Hall. I don't know. She blindfolded me. And then it was dark. So dark." He shuddered.

Melia's mind began ticking. Where in the Great Hall had he been put? Possibly in the storage room where Camar had first hidden her in. But that would make no sense.

"Was the man with her?"

"No. Not then" Alderon shook his head vehemently. "But..."

She waited, keeping herself from prompting him. Pressuring him could possibly cause the man to hold his tongue.

"He came back. She hid him there too."

"With you?"

He nodded.

"Is the man still there?" Melia ventured. She hoped it wouldn't be too much to ask.

"I...I think so."

If her assumptions were correct, Camar was somewhere in the Great Hall.

The Empress took a breath and said softly, "Alderon, why don't you put the gun down and we can sort through all of this. We can get you the help you need." It was a possibly dangerous move, but she had to try.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She'll kill me now."

"No, she won't. I will protect you." Her voice was firm and resolute. Melia did not want him to feel afraid any longer, witnessing just how tormented he was. It broke her heart to see him in such agony. He deserved help, and she would be sure to get it for him. If she got out of this alive.

"No! You're just going to throw me into the dungeons like you did to him."

Melia shook her head violently, her voice cracking with emotion. "No, I will not do that. I promise you. I want to know why you felt like you had to do this. I want to know who told you to do this."

"I can't go into the dark again. I can't." His voice splintering with terror; tears came in rivers now as he struggled to hold the gun straight at her person. Her pulse quivered and heartbeat raced.

"You won't, you won't I promise. I will keep you safe. You have my word." She said, desperate to get through to him.

"She'll take me back."

"I won't let anyone take you."

"No, she will, she will. She's always there. Watching."

He gulped at air and began to laugh.

"Alderon."

But it was as though he didn't hear. He kept on laughing.

"We're all just pawns in a game, Empress. I see that now."

Then he brought the gun to his chin.

"ALDERON DON—"

The shot exploded.

Her vision went red.


	33. Grief

It was as if she were underwater: everything blurry. It all felt so far away. Words did not compute; the sounds floated in one ear and out the other, meaningless. Her lungs inhaled and exhaled at a steady rhythm, but the move was done unconsciously, following years of muscle memory and relying on survival instincts. Her eyes focused and unfocused, seeing and unseeing, caught in a cycle between the present and past. One moment she was in her suite, the next she was back in the school; clean then bloodied. Over and over her mind replayed the suicide, each time ingraining it into the tissue of her brain, leaving its mark forever.

The Empress could remember every detail of the moment: his tears falling down his flushed cheeks, the ether gun pushing upward under his chin, the adrenaline flooding her body, her desperate plea, the green explosion encapsulating his head, the high-pitched ringing in her ears, the warm blood dripping down her face, and the shrillness of her screams.

"Melia." A soft voice said, breaking through the cloud of despair. The woman turned to her right, pulling into focus Fiora's face. Her green eyes were warm with concern, reaching out to bring the High Entia back into the present. "Maybe we could get you changed out of those clothes?"

The Homs Entia didn't answer, just staring at her friend. Words would not come, though Melia was grateful for the interruption of her suffering. Her gaze fell back to the floor, taking in the soft tan carpet, studying each detail of threading. If she could focus on the count of fibers, maybe she could shut out the repeating sounds of skull cracking and brains exploding in her ears.

As Melia studied the carpet, her ears registered whispering voices to the left of her.

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Fiora suggested.

"No, we can't. She's in shock. She may not be physically injured, but we can't leave her alone right now." Sharla said.

"But she's not responding to anything."

"She needs to eat something. That will help."

"I can go get some food." Serenity murmured.

"Yes, do that."

Melia shut her eyes. Immediately, Alderon's anguished face reappeared, awash with the horror of past crimes committed. As he had been haunted by those he had unknowingly murdered, now she was by him. The woman felt that though she did not pull the trigger, she was responsible for his death. If only could she have taken the gun from him. If only she had lunged at him before he had pulled the trigger. _If only..._

"Melia."

She looked up and peered into a dark set of eyes. Fearful yet kind. "Melia, let's get you changed," Sharla said, taking her hand.

Numbly, the High Entia nodded. She stood and swayed, unsteady on her feet. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. "It's okay. I've got you." A slight pressure was applied to Melia's right shoulder; a side glance told the High Entia it was a squeeze. Meant for comfort. Her brain computed but her heart felt nothing.

Sharla guided the Empress from the parlor, through the bedroom, and into the washroom and shut the door behind the two of them. The Homs didn't turn the overhead lights on, leaving the room bathed in cool, blue morning light provided by the small windows lining the top of the tall walls. Not large enough for exposure, but just enough for natural light and ventilation.

"Let's get you out of these."

But as Sharla moved to pull off Melia's blue blazer, the High Entia looked up at her, shaking her head.

"I'll be alright, Sharla. I can wash off." The words were mechanical, sounding foreign, though they came from her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Melia nodded.

"Alright. I'll just be right outside." Sharla said. "If you need anything, call me."

Melia nodded again, and Sharla left her, closing the washroom door firmly behind her.

It would have been fine had Sharla helped her despite moderate embarrassment and discomfort (though it was hard to feel anything at all at the moment). After all, Sharla was a medic. The Homs was used to seeing people in all sorts of conditions and in all bodily appearance. But after what happened...

The Empress needed to be alone. And she finally was.

Silence. It filled her ears, uncomfortably.

Then it hit her like a pound of bricks. No warning. It sucked her air away and she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Her pulse quickened and her cheeks flushed. A whimper raced into her throat, but she clamped it down, gritting her teeth against any sounds trying to escape. The monsoon of grief barreled through her now, tears dotting her eyes. He was dead. Blown to pieces right in front of her; the remnants of him still covering her clothes.

_Get in the shower. Wash it off. Wash it all away._

Panic surged within her and her heart palpitations beat out of her neck. She needed to get it all off. It was a silent exercise, but inside her mind, she screamed. Her fingers fidgeted over the buttons and tore the shirt and blazer from her body. Trembling, she unbuttoned her pants and shucked them off. Next, her underclothes. In a matter of seconds, she was naked, cold, shivering in the middle of her washroom, her clothes rounding her legs. Lastly, her hands reached up to her hair and she released the bun, the silver locks tumbling down around her to the bottom of her waist.

Gradually, her eyes met her own in the reflection of the mirror. Specks of red dotted her cheeks; Sharla had tried to wipe off most of the blood when they'd found Melia, stock still, still kneeling in front of the destroyed body. But the blood had soaked through the collar of her shirt, and to her skin. It left a stain around the base of her neck, red and pink like a mark left by a noose. As the Empress ran her hands through her hair, her fingertips felt something sticky. Her throat constricted and her breath hitched as she pulled her hand in front of her face. Hands trembled as she stared at the blood. More leaving its mark on her, a reminder of his violent death.

_Get in the shower. Wash it off. Wash it all away._

The woman turned and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind her. Mechanically, she turned the handles of the shower. Water dripped out slowly, then poured down upon her. It was warm, soothing. Closing her eyes, Melia reached for the soap bar on the small counter to the right and began scrubbing herself. Sluggish at first. Then quicker until she felt the soap's coarseness. Wildly, she dragged it over every inch of her skin. She couldn't miss a spot. Every cell needed to be accounted for. Shoulders. Arms. Legs. Feet. Torso. Chest. Upper back. Lower back. Water cascaded over her, washing the soap away.

But Melia was not satisfied. She ran the soap over her skin again, the water dragging it down her body and into the drain. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she did it once more. Her throat closed and her vision blurred as the soap scraped another time against her skin. But as she tried to do it once more, her body shuddered. Her grip loosened and the soap fell with a clatter to the tile floor. Next to it, Melia dropped to her knees. Her lungs heaved as the anguish snaked through her and wrapped itself around each muscle, intertwining, and tightening. She twisted from side to side, feeling the world fall away from her. Images of Alderon's dead eyes flashed before hers and she sobbed. The cries got louder and louder, exploding from deep in her chest. Strangled cries long held inside pushed forward out of her mouth. Melia pitched forward, wrapping her arms around her hips as she wept into her knees.

Why? Why had any of this happened? Why had he chosen death? Was life truly so hellish that he had no will to live?

Though her eyes were shut, it was as if they were wide open. Melia watched the explosion over and over. Each time before he shot himself, she wailed, screaming for him to stop. The blood...there was so much of it. Pooling over Alderon's lifeless body, onto the ground, sinking into her pants. Splattered on her face, trickling down her neck and the front of her shirt.

Inhaling, the High Entia opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up, releasing her arms, letting them fall to her sides. Had she done this? No, it was selfish to think that. But she could've done something like Alderon had said. She could've done something to help all of the High Entia mourn. Instead, she had done nothing. She had tried to push it to the side as she had with her own grief. Forced her people to try and ignore and forget.

She had ignored the cries of her people. How could she have done such a thing? Her first responsibility was to her people's welfare. And she had broken that commandment. Self-loathing invaded her heart and she clenched her jaw as a new wave of tears overwhelmed her. The Empress clenched her hands into fists and banged them against the walls of the shower, screaming. Her fists came down over and over on the glass as the anger took hold of her body. The sounds reverberated off of the glass, filling her ears. Why hadn't she done more?

Minutes passed as she beat her hands against the glass, shrieks turning into howls. Gradually though, the punches came slower, and stinging rippled through her fists and her throat was raw from the yelling. Her breath came ragged, chest heaving as she weekly thumped her fist against the wall one last time. Slumping down onto her side, Melia closed her eyes and raised her face to the showerhead, letting the water mingle and wash away the tears.

While the first tides of grief had passed, she knew another was coming on the back of the previous crest. It was a cruel reality. Though the water was warm, her blood turned cold as memories of her brother and father swarmed through her mind. Kallian's affectionate smile. The twinkle in her father's eye. The heartbreak that had long ago taken root in her body, bloomed and stretched its roots and twigs throughout her anatomy, poisoning every fiber of her being. There was no holding it back now. She whimpered as she remembered Sorean's face as Metal Face drove his spindly fingers through him. Her father's expression of combined shock and resignation forced her stomach to contort. She wept as she recalled Kallian's transformation into a Telethia, who she fought and lethally injured. Then his final sacrifice to save her, taking him from this world.

Never again would Kallian tease her about her terrible swordplay skills.

Never again would Sorean share memories with her in the nursery.

Never again would she see them side by side, welcoming her home after a mission with praise.

For the first time, her heart understood what her brain had comprehended long ago. Her family: gone forever. Out of reach. Forever lost. The hoarse sounds of whimpering echoed around her until she knew not where the sounds ended and began.

It seemed like hours before the emotion released its hold on her, the memories ebbed away, and she was left exhausted and worn. There was no peace, no contentment, no resolve. But there was burnout. And that was perfectly acceptable to Melia. Because feeling any more would leave her incapable of functioning.

The minutes passed as she recollected herself. The woman ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She knew what was needed to be done. Everything in her wanted to stay in the shower, safe from the world, but she had duties. She had apologies to make, even should they not be accepted.

Standing, the Empress washed her hair, letting her breath fall into a normal rhythm. She reached out and turned the cold metal knobs; the water stopped, leaving her dripping. Fatigued, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the white bathrobe that hung on the hook next to the glass door. Melia stepped towards the bathroom counter and studied her appearance. Red-rimmed, turquoise eyes, a pale complexion, lips creased into a line. But her face was clear; no sign of red specks. Her gaze traveled down to her neck. The noose impression was gone. Finally, she ran a hand through her hair; smooth. No matted blood. It appeared there was nothing left of the tragedy.

Nothing physical, that was.

Her gaze turned away from her reflection and to the door that led out to her bedroom, where presumably Sharla waited. And out the next door was the parlor, where the rest of them waited.

No doubt they had heard her. Or at the very least Sharla. But there was no help for it. At this moment, she did not care. Perhaps later, when normal emotions returned to her, she would worry about what they would think. But at the moment, all potential anxiety did not exist.

Melia exhaled again. The numbness filled any spaces where oscillating emotions would have seeped through and polluted her mood. The silence, this time, was comforting. Nothing and no one to disturb her. But she couldn't stay forever. The Empress had to confront reality. Because, she knew it would only be a matter of time until the next wave of grief overcame her, leaving her powerless against its strength. And there were things to do before that happened.

Picking up her discarded clothes, Melia exited the washroom and tossed them into the hamper.

"Melia?"

The Empress turned as Sharla rose from her seated position on the bed.

"How are you?"

"I am fine, Sharla. Thank you for giving me privacy."

Sharla looked at her, her eyes filled with knowing. "It's okay to not be alright."

"I'm fine. Truly." Her voice was firm and resolute.

"Serenity brought you something to eat. I won't take no for an answer."

"First allow me to dress."

"Of course." Sharla exited the room and Melia turned to her closet. Crisp white shirts and black pants hung, but these were not appropriate now. Her hands sifted through the clothes until she came upon a simple black dress. Grabbing its hanger, she pulled it out to inspect it. A square-cut neckline, long sleeves, full-length, and purely black. Appropriate for one in mourning. A few minutes later, she was dressed, hair pinned up in a bun. She was ready.

Exiting from the bedroom, Melia walked into the parlor. All of her friends were there. Riki, Fiora, Serenity, Tyrea, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, and of course...Dunban. Upon entering, all eyes turned on her; their faces a mixture of concern and sadness.

"I apologize for worrying you all." The Empress said, folding her hands in front of her body.

"You don't have to apologize. We just want to make sure you're okay." Fiora said, walking to her and taking her hands.

"I am. Sharla has seen to that."

Serenity stepped forward, indicating a tray of food that awaited for consumption on her desk. "Empress, I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you, Serenity. I will be sure to partake after I write."

"Melly need to eat! If Melly don't eat, she will be sad _and_ hungry." Riki said, jumping up and down.

"I have something I must do, Riki. You need not worry." Melia said, kneeling in front of the Nopon and taking his paws in her hands.

"Promise?"

"I promise I will eat as soon as I finish my work."

"Um...Melia...are you sure you want to be working?" Shulk asked.

"It is necessary that I do so," Melia said, standing. "Serenity, would you please make an announcement? I would like the people to be at Prison Island just before sundown."

"Of course, Empress. May I ask what for?"

"You shall see."

She avoided Dunban's eyes. She hadn't forgotten she had already shown him.

"Melia, stop," Tyrea said. "You're blatantly ignoring what just happened to you. That's stupid, even for you."

"I am not ignoring it. I'm addressing the problem as it must be."

"By doing what? Shutting down?"

"Tyrea, you of all should understand why I must continue." Melia looked at her step-sister, their eyes locked as an unsaid message traveled between them. Eventually, Tyrea turned away, arms crossed, but remained silent.

"Now, if you all will excuse me, I must get to work," Melia said, keeping her tone polite, but the dismissal firm. "Please join me in my shuttle to Prison Island later this day. I would like to show you what is there." Murmurs of acquiescence passed through the group, though it was clear they were reluctant to leave her alone. However, one by one, they filed out of her suite. Dunban was the last to leave, lingering to see if she would ask him to stay. But she turned away to pour herself tea, waiting to hear his footsteps depart.

As soon as she was alone, the Empress called out: "James. Where is Elrich?"

The bodyguard came into the parlor, grim-faced. "He awaits news of your condition down in the Great Hall."

"Have him come up."

"Empress?"

She turned to face James, teacup in hand. "He is my guard. We may have had a disagreement, but he will always be to my left with you to my right, should he still wish it."

A smile appeared on James' face. "He does, your Highness."

"Well then, please collect him and make a shuttle ready to depart for Prison Island in four hours."

James bowed and left, leaving her alone once more. As she sat down at her desk and grabbed a pen and paper, Melia felt her earlier exhaustion overtake her. The strong front she'd put up in front of her friends had taken its toll. And the woman knew she only had so much strength left to make it through the rest of the day intact, without dissolving into tears once again. If she could make it through the next event without breaking down, it would be enough.

* * *

Melia was silent on the shuttle ride over to Prison Island. Though she heard the whispers pass between her friends as they flew through the sky from Alcamoth, the tones of their voices fluctuating with concern and curiosity, she made no move to join any conversation. Instead, she sat at the window, hands crossed over the lap of her black dress, and watched as the craft passed over the Eryth Sea, admiring the orange glow settling over the landscape as the sun gradually plunged below the horizon.

As the aircraft descended towards Prison Island, a sidelong glance told her that each passenger had made his or her way to the window, eager to see what was once a place of exile. Prison Island looked as dark as it had months ago: steel, black pillars rose up into the sky above the man-made island. The highest tower still cast a foreboding shadow. However, lacking were any of the dark creatures that swam in the skies around the island. It was quiet save for the hum of the shuttle's engine disturbing the air currents.

As the shuttle docked at the bay, Melia was the first down the ramp, eager to escape the possibility of being forced into conversation. Still sensitive, she feared that any questions about her condition would trigger an overwhelming sadness which she would not be able to contain. And that would not do, especially now.

The rest of the party disembarked and the Empress turned to the group. "Please follow me."

She led them away from the landing platform and towards a set of alabaster stairs, her black dress billowing in the slight breeze. The stairs ascended up a rather long hill. Small green lights lined either side of the pathway, giving the climb an ethereal quality. As the woman reached the top, her eyes swept over the scene. Instead of seeing what was before her, the work she carefully crafted, her memories flashed before her eyes instead. The High Entia remembered how this platform had once held Zanza prisoner, or rather Arglas, the Giant who had been possessed by the god. And this was where her father had died.

The thought threatened to pierced through her carefully crafted armor, but she resisted. Only by the skin of her teeth. Another arrow and she might not be so lucky.

Nine months ago, it had been a dark place. Black stone everywhere. The ugly manacles still in place in the center of the circular platform. Grey stone where the black ground met the wall that rose upward into the sky. An atmosphere of death and darkness, oppressive to the lungs.

It was no longer such a place.

The terrace was alit by golden hanging lanterns, strung up around the entire platform. The dark tile floor had been replaced with beautiful cream tiles with light brown shadings running through each. Curving around the circular platform was greenery, populated with flowers of all shades and sizes. And in the very center of the platform was an obsidian wall, spanning six feet in width, bookended on either side with beautiful lamp posts, shining down on the black wall with beautiful blue light.

"Melia, this is beautiful!" Fiora exclaimed, running forward a few steps in awe.

"Yeah, Melia! This is amazing!" Shulk agreed as he went to join Fiora's side.

"Did you do all of this?" Fiora asked.

The Empress merely nodded.

"How long have you been working on this?" Sharla asked.

"Nine months. Shortly after I brought my people back to Alcamoth." Melia answered. It had been a long project, and there was still much to do. But so much had changed in such little time. Had she not been numb to the situation, the Empress thought she would be able to take pride in her work.

"You couldn't have done all this by yourself, right?" Reyn asked.

"You are correct. I have James, Elrich, and Kiefer to thank for the flooring. It would have been impossible for me to transport the heavy stones, even with the equipment we utilized. And Kiefer sourced much of the actual materials. James and Elrich were able to help me with replacing the stones. As well as the stairs we just walked on."

"Does Kiefer know?" Dunban asked.

It was the first time he had spoken to her since finding her in the school.

"I felt it would be inappropriate to not tell him what I needed it for." She said, not looking at him. "But he understood I wanted to be discreet, so he did not ask any questions."

"Empress...are these..." Serenity trailed off as she walked to the large obsidian wall in the center of the platform, cautiously touching her fingertips to the engravings.

"Yes." Melia nodded, as if reading the young woman's mind. "Those are all of the names of the deceased."

"You know them all, don't you?"

Melia did not respond, but she felt her lip quiver. Her silence was confirmation enough.

Tyrea joined Serenity, her fingers stopping over one name in particular. Melia knew what name the woman touched, and the Empress felt a jolt electrify her heart.

There was a brush against her leg. Riki appeared, looking up at her with a sad smile. He held his paw out and she scooped him up in her arms. It was comforting, holding him as she walked towards the monument. As she got closer, her eyes glazed over the names. They had been engraved into the obsidian, then filled with silver, so they could easily be read. And remembered.

"Melly did this? Carved each name?"

She nodded in confirmation, not trusting herself to speak as a lump rose in her throat.

"Thank you," Tyrea said, her eyes meeting Melia's.

It was too much. The grief pushed against her barriers. Gently, she put Riki down and folded her hands in front of her. "If you will excuse me, I must prepare my remarks for when the people arrive." Before anyone could say anything more to her, she walked off to the edge of the platform, where another set of spiral stairs were.

As she made her way up, the scenery became darker. The renovations for this section had yet to begin, much less be planned out. As she reached the next floor, the Empress slowed her steps. This level was much smaller than the last. Each would be as they rose in the sky. There were four more floors above the one she stood upon, and she knew what exactly she wanted to for the remodeling. Of course, that depended on whether she had the resources and support.

But there was no time to think of that now. No, she needed to prepare. Opening the piece of paper she held, Melia began to read over the words, cementing them into her mind.

A half an hour passed and the sunlight had disappeared, leaving the sky dark. The lanterns shined their yellow light onto the courtyard like fireflies, their warm glow inciting smiles instead of frowns. The flowers opened and sparkled, glowing blue and pink and yellow. The monument was majestic in the daylight, but breathtaking in the nightlight.

The buzzing sounds of discourse reached her ears. The Empress went to the railing and slightly leaned over to see the platform below. The High Entia had started to arrive. Her stomach twisted, making her queasy. She was not looking forward to this. But it had to be done.

Minutes passed as the platform began to fill to capacity. It was time. Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to the stairs and descended. As she reached to bottom, she noticed how the High Entia looked around in wonder at the terrace. Melia realized that this would be their first visit to Prison Island, as her father had forbidden any to visit during the course of his reign.

Taking a place beside the obsidian wall, Melia cleared her throat. At once, all voices fell silent and eyes focused on her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. By now, each High Entia knew what had conspired earlier in the morning. And she needed to address it. Her hands trembled as she looked down at the paper her hands held. The words were there, the sentences she'd strategically constructed for this moment, but she could not muster the mental strength to say them. The message was diplomatic, explanatory, informative, analytical. Above all: emotionless.

It wasn't right.

Carefully, Melia folded the piece of paper.

Swallowing, she passed her eyes over the crowd. Clearing her throat once more, she began, "I have asked you all here today because...no doubt you have heard the account of this morning's events."

Murmurs of confirmation rolled in waves through the crowd.

"A young High Entian man took his life. He did this, I believe, because of the ghosts that haunted him. Those lives that he had extinguished while he was in the Telethia form." Her voice wavered as she continued, the image of Alderon appearing like a ghost in front of her. "He was in pain. Pain that had long tormented him. Pain that could have been prevented had I addressed the suffering of our people months ago."

The lump in her throat returned; she struggled to keep her voice firm as she continued: "I have made a mistake. I should have spent more time devoted to helping each and every one of you through this transition. And for that, please accept my deepest apologies."

Silence greeted her burning ears, but she saw eyes wide with shock, sadness, even anger. It did not matter; the words were not to assuage her guilt but to express the deepest sentiments that filled her heart. She was certain that she would never forgive herself for such a slight, but she would strive to atone in any way possible.

"Where you stand was once a place of pain and death. But I no longer want it to be such a place. I desire it to be a place of remembrance for those we lost. For those who sacrificed their lives to save ours." The guilt crashed over her; her shoulders tensed.

But the Empress pressed onward, her voice unsteady and vision bleary. Gesturing to the wall, she said, "This is a memorial. On this wall, every name of every person who was taken from us during the Holocaust, and after it due to the after-effects, is here. Every name has been carved into it so each person will be remembered for generations to come. Forever."

As Melia turned her head towards the obsidian, her throat closed. A few tears dotted her eyes as she focused in on a single name. Blinking rapidly, she turned back to the crowd and said, "My father, Emperor Sorean Antiqua III was killed on this very ground, fighting for our survival. He was a great man. He cared for each of you as if were his own children. His responsibilities as Emperor were his life: protecting you at every turn. My father was a wonderful Emperor and I hope you will remember him so."

The emotion was too much to bear; the loss of her father ripping through her control. The Empress covered her mouth to smother any sobs that wished to escape and closed her eyes. _Breathe._ She tightened her stomach, squeezing her eyes to extinguish the tears. _Breathe._ She had to pull together. Forcing her throat open, the Empress took a deep breath in and out, and opened her eyes, brushing away the tears.

Swallowing, the High Entia said in a mournful tone, "I invite you, should you be so moved, to approach and share a memory of one you lost. Share a special moment, so we may all support you together in this time of grief. And so we may honor each and every soul lost to our people."

With that, she stepped away a few paces and turned. Her heart crunched. It was a risk, but she hoped it would be well worth it. Seconds passed and they were silent. No one ventured to the front of the crowd to share a story. Her shoulders sunk. It wouldn't work.

But then a High Entian woman walked through the crowd and to the front. She turned around to face the High Entia gathered: it was Serenity. The young woman's blond curls bounced as she opened her mouth and began to talk about her mother, turned into a Telethia, and killed in the chaos. Serenity continued, her voice trembling, and explained that she harbored no ill will to the one who took her mother's life, only to the one who had turned her mother into a Telethia in the first place.

Serenity stepped back into the crowd, sending a glance to Melia. The young woman nodded at the Empress, who nodded back, grateful.

Then another High Entia took to the stand. This time it was an Entian man. First, he struggled to put his words into a coherent sentence. But gradually, he began to weave his story. His transformation into a Telethia had been painful beyond comprehension, and he'd lost all trace of consciousness. When he finally came to, once again an Entian man, he had cried, knowing that he'd hurt High Entia, but who, what, where, and when continued to remain a mystery to him.

He blended back into the crowd, and an Entian woman took to the stage. And after her, a Homs Entian man. They kept coming up, one by one, no pauses in between. Tears flowed easily through the crowd, a few gasps, and wails. But there were not screams of anger, no proclamations of hatred. Just quiet listening, understanding, sympathizing.

Melia hugged her sides as she watched. Maybe this would do it. Maybe this was the first step towards healing. And for the first time all day, she felt a small ray of hope shine through her heart.

* * *

The vigil ended an hour later, the air exhausted with memories, but the High Entia feeling a little lighter as they boarded the shuttles back to the Diamond City. No doubt there were still those Homs Entia that harbored anger against the Entia for their part in the Holocaust. But no rage had been expressed. Instead, it was frustration at the events of the exodus, disappointment with the lack of guidance immediately after the fall, resentment at not having had the chance to mourn the dead until now. It hurt, those comments, but she would not begrudge them. This was a place to air all emotions that had been dismissed, kept inside for so long. Though many tears had been shed, she felt the overall event was positively received. At least, that is what she hoped.

When her shuttle landed in Alcamoth, Melia directly went to her quarters, James and Elrich on her heels, avoiding any conversation with her friends. All she wanted was to be alone. Minutes later, the Empress sat in her parlor, unattended as desired, a glass of wine in hand. Normally, she would feel guilty for such an indulgence, but now she cared not. It was deserved after the day she'd had. It soothed her nerves and blanketed the sorrow inside her. If the woman could keep it quiet, perhaps she would be able to sleep this night.

A knock came to the door and James poked his head in. "Empress..." He trailed off, looking at her, unsure.

"Yes, James?" She already knew she would not enjoy this.

"Dunban is here to see you."

The one person she did not want to see. The only person she did want to see.

Silent, Melia looked away, contemplating her answer. She took a sip of her wine, feeling the cool, heavy liquid slip across her tongue and down her throat. She was angry with Dunban, hurt by his announcement early in the morning. But a small part of her whispered that he was one of the few people to understand the pain she was in. Her mind flip-flopped back and forth, wondering whether to let him in or keep him out.

But what did it matter anyway? He was leaving soon.

"Empress?"

Turning her eyes back to James, she nodded solemnly. "Let him come in."

Dubious, James answered, "Are you sure?" She hadn't told him or Elrich what conspired between her and Dunban, but she knew they sensed something was amiss.

Melia merely nodded and the bodyguard disappeared. Removing her gaze from the door, she lifted her wine glass to her lips and drank, drowning out the anxiety of the impending encounter. Numbness took its place in her heart, right next to exhaustion. The door closed behind her, but she did not turn her head.

"I came to see how you were."

"I must admit that I have felt better." A hand rested on her shoulder. It felt nice, to be comforted. The urge to place her hand over his rose within her, but she ignored it.

"That was a very brave thing you did." He said, moving to take a seat on the sofa opposite her armchair.

"Wine?"

"No, thank you."

She looked at him over the rim of her glass. "I don't think I would call what I did brave. It was necessary."

"It takes a conscientious leader to admit her mistakes."

"If you say so." Melia looked away.

"You cannot torture yourself like this, Melia. What is done, is done."

She bit her lip. "I suppose you are right. But I cannot help but feel that I failed in my duty to lead them out of the darkness."

"But you have done that."

"How?"

"See the bigger picture. You were trying to give your people a push, to move past the grief and continue forward. Not to immerse themselves in it. Ultimately, that's all anyone can do." Dunban countered.

"That is true. But I should have addressed this months ago."

"Let it be a lesson learned, Melia. I am not dismissing your feelings. But there is no point in ruminating. It's over. And done with."

She sighed and finished her glass. The man was right, and she knew it. It frustrated her and calmed her all at the same time the way he saw right through the heart of any matter. The only way to put the reality behind her was to accept and move on. Though the guilt she carried would not yet let her go. It hung on, kicking and screaming. But she pushed it away. For now, all the woman wanted was a reprieve. After all, it had been a trying day.

As the Empress poured herself another glass, she hesitated and said, "Alderon mentioned you."

"He did?"

"Yes. He...he hoped you would forgive him."

His brow scrunched together in thought. Then he said, "It is hard to forgive using children as shields."

"That is true. But...he didn't want to do it."

"Then why?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"He was forced to do so."

"What do you mean?" Dunban's voice was dangerously low. She could see his jaw clenching with every memory she shared.

The Homs Entia hesitated and took another sip of wine. Would she tell him about what Alderon had said? About the man, who was most certainly Camar, and the woman?

"Alderon said that...a man said if he did such a thing, it would force me to abdicate."

"Camar."

"I believe so." She gulped down some more wine, feeling the dishonesty on her tongue. Some unknown emotion tugged at her heart as she swallowed the lie. Her faith in Dunban was broken somehow. Could she trust him any longer?

"Did Alderon say where Camar was?"

"No. Just that he had hidden himself somewhere in the Great Hall."

"You have already searched?"

"I asked Elrich to go and inspect the lower floors while I was writing my speech. He found nothing." She responded, though her shoulders slumped as she said the words. It began to seem hopeless that Camar's location would ever be discovered.

"He's got to be somewhere."

"I doubt we will find him."

There was a pause in their conversation. It did not feel like their pauses before: warm, comfortable. This one felt sad and awkward. But she made no move to fill it. It was not her responsibility. And her weariness befriended apathy.

"Still, Alderon did not have to do it." Dunban murmured, turning his head away.

"No, he did not."

"I cannot forgive him."

"Dunban." She said softly.

"What?" His voice full of grit.

"The man was greatly disturbed. You know that as well as me."

"That isn't a good enough reason to condone his actions." Dunban rose from his seat and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"He was sick. Camar manipulated him."

"There is always a choice, Melia. He could have said no." He turned to face her. She could see his eyes full of fire.

Honor, she knew, was always of strict importance to Dunban. He had been a soldier, it was a code he lived by. But there was no room for fragility there. To him, things were black and white.

Sitting up, Melia met his gaze. "Will you ignore the fact that his confusion and turmoil was based on an experience he had no control over? Did he have a choice when he transformed into a Telethia? I think not. And in that form, he murdered defenseless Homs Entia. Men, women, and children. Unwillingly."

"That's not—"

"Relevant? Then is it not relevant that I could have prevented so much pain had I listened to the very people I serve almost ten months ago? How many voices asked me to address the horrors that befell our people? And I ignored it. It took a single Entia to destroy himself before I realized the damage that had been done. Would you place the blame on me then for his actions?" She set her glass down on the coffee table.

"If you're going to wallow in self-pity, I have nothing to say." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Her heart flew into her throat; the words cut her like knives. Everything bled inside her, the faces of the dead appearing. The names on the wall at Prison Island ran through her mind. She blinked at him, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I apologize. That was harsher than I intended. But I will not encourage your behavior."

"I do not need your encouragement or approval. As I may remind you, you won't encourage anything, agreeable or disagreeable in the future. Due to your imminent departure." Her voice was quiet, but she held his eyes with hers, stony.

It dropped there, between them. Neither spoke. The silence was deafening.

"I've explained that already." He said, turning his head to the side and running a hand through his hair.

"Why are you here, Dunban?" Melia asked wearily as she stood. She did not want to have this conversation again. She was too tired. Too exhausted from the various emotions that had flooded through her that day.

"As I said, I came to see how you were."

The Empress detected an undercurrent of anger in his voice. The wine warmed her blood as she considered his response. "I believe you have assessed my welfare from the events of today."

"I will not leave until I know you're safe."

"You mean Camar? I doubt we will ever find him until he wishes to be seen." Her words were careless, the wine increasing her apathy.

"While he's still out there, he will be a threat to you." Dunban walked towards her.

"After him, there may be yet another. And another. And another."

Briefly, Melia thought of the woman Alderon mentioned. It could be Miriall. It could be someone else entirely. She would have to find out. But alone. Without him. Numbness took the place of heartache. For that, she was grateful. She didn't have any more tears left for this day.

"You might as well leave while it is still calm."

"I won't do that."

"Fine. Do as you wish."

"I may be leaving, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, Melia," Dunban said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sighing, Melia answered, "You asked me to open myself to you. You said you wanted to acquaint yourself with me better. That you wanted to learn more about me. What happened to that?"

"That has not changed." He said, his voice urgent. His eyes were pleading, asking her to understand.

But it was too late.

"I was naïve to believe everything would be fine." She responded, listless. "I even thought that I..." she trailed off, the forbidden words on her tongue. No, she could not say such a thing now.

It occurred to her that maybe she would never have a chance to say it.

"Melia..."

"You should go." She said, defeated. The woman walked past him to grab the glass of wine and bottle from the coffee table. When she turned to face him, she plastered on a soft smile, as if everything was alright. "Goodnight."

Then Melia proceeded to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. For a moment, she leaned against it, closing her eyes, feeling the exhaustion wash over her.

She should not have allowed him to visit. She should have stayed on her own. Alone.

His footsteps padded nearer and stopped just on the other side of the door. For a brief moment, Melia imagined him putting his hands on the door, trying to feel for hers through the wood and metal. Turning around, she laid her forehead against the door, straining to hear the breath he drew, any sound he would make. She felt her free hand touch the doorknob. Maybe she should go back to him. Ask him to—

_No._

It did not matter. He would leave soon. And it would all be over.

She waited until she heard the footsteps receding and the outer door close. Then the High Entia moved and placed the bottle and glass on the nightstand. Slowly, Melia stripped and slid into bed with a sigh. As she fell back against her pillows, she exhaled, all the tension she held escaping her body.

Melia picked up her glass and closed her eyes, thinking about what had just conspired. Had she invited him in looking for a fight? Possibly. But she also wanted his company. Desired it. There was no lying to herself. When Dunban left, there would be a hole in her heart, and it would not be easy to fill. A tear slid down her cheek. Maybe she would never fill it and she would have to just...go on. Hadn't he said something like that? _Ultimately, that's all you can do._

Numbness gave way to anger, despair, and guilt. She should have been focused on the mourning of her people. But her mind refused to ignore the present heartache. It was silly of her to believe that their relationship had a future. That it would eventually become a permanent fixture in her life. Because now it was over. Severed so quickly, like that with her father, brother, and mother. And she was left grasping at it, before it disappeared into thin air.

So she grieved.


	34. The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

It started again with running through a maze. Only this time, she wasn't fleeing, she was pursing. Urgency spurred her on as her footsteps clattered down the stone path, the impact vibrating through her feet up to her knees. She had to get to her, had to stop her before she disappeared. Melia raced down the aisle inside the garden maze, turning left and right, whichever way the path bent. It was not important which way, as long as the Empress could still hear the sounds of feet stomping the ground.

In the distance, Melia heard the sounds of laughter. The voice had no gender to it, but was full of scorn. Mocking her from the place it held just feet in front of her. As the Empress whisked around another corner, the woman saw the slight tail of a robe, diving behind the next corner up ahead, escaping her view. Sucking in her breath, Melia ran on, hungry to see who it was. Again, she made it halfway down the path as she saw the tail of a coat turn around the next corner and out of sight. There was no falter in her step: the Empress was committed. She pressed forward, but the phantom continued to escape her at every chance, every opportunity. The laughter grew louder with each slippage, ringing in her ears, and Melia felt her cheeks burn with desperation. Finally, the woman turned once more to find herself face to face with the exit. The end of the maze.

Cautiously, the High Entia stepped forward, walking onto an open, grassy field. The air smelled sweet with the scents of flowers. The sun shined down on her skin, warming her from the outside in. Birds called to each other around her. It was calm and serene. And it unnerved her. Reluctantly, she took a step.

And fell.

The wind blasted around her, cold and biting on her arms. Her heart seized in her chest as she plummeted in the free fall. Gulping down the frigid air, Melia twisted around to see the maze disappearing from view as her body dropped downward. Like before, the woman flung her arms out, frantic to slow the speed of her fall.

But as abruptly as she fell, she stopped.

The woman's body now floated in mid-air, bouncing up and down with the air currents. Struggling, she managed to force herself upright, using the tiny air currents as a platform to stand upon. She tried to move forward but couldn't. Again, she tried to take one step, and then the other, but her legs would not follow the instructions. They were frozen in place: paralyzed. A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to determine her exact location. Casting her eyes to the right, Melia's eyes spotted the towers of Alcamoth miles from her current position. She was somewhere in the Eryth Sea. Swiveling her head to the left, she looked for other recognizable places to give her clues. But as her eyes glazed over the landscape, she found none.

And then she cast her eyes downward and paled.

Directly below her was a bottomless hole, darker than the night sky. Purple clouds slowly swirled around its gaping entrance, like sharks waiting for prey. Fear pulsated in her veins and Melia reached out to her wings to fly upward and away. But they wouldn't move. Again and again, she tried, but to no avail. She had to get away from this place, from whatever that looming darkness below was. There was something frightening about the hole, something that made her skin crawl and insides turn to mush. Something sinister that threatened to eat the very life out of her.

Desperate, she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed every muscle in her body to move.

And she did.

Slowly, she was dragged towards the hole by an invisible hand. It pulled at her ankles, tightening around them with each inch of movement. Screaming, Melia twisted in the air, pushing and pushing at her wings to move, but they did not. Tears dotted her eyes as she clawed at the sky, trying to find some hidden foothold to keep herself from getting sucked in. But it continued to pull her in, inch by inch. Biting her lip, the Empress tried to free her legs. But they remained unmovable. She kicked and felt nothing. Melia looked down to see them shimmering...and disappearing, just like they had before. Panic overloaded her body. Her heart thumped and her blood roared. Her arm movements were chaotic. Her body twisted in mid-air; each movement trying to escape the pull of the hole.

But it was futile.

The sky fell away and in her peripheral vision, she saw the rising up of blackness.

Melia opened her mouth again to scream, but it filled with the darkness. It filled her throat, choking her, and flooded her nose, blocking her air pathways. Her lungs burned and her throat shriveled. The pain ripped through her body, breaking down every molecule of her being.

And her vision went black.

* * *

Sweat slid down her forehead as Melia awoke, tumbling out of her bed. Groaning, she turned her face to the right and opened her eyes, focusing on where the bed train met the carpet. Her heart continued to thump in her chest as the memory of her dream stabilized in her mind. Sighing, the Empress pushed herself off the ground and stood, rolling her bruised shoulders back and forth.

Reaching a hand over her left shoulder, she rubbed the tender spot, wincing as her fingers pressed into her skin. Once again, the first part of the dream was easily decipherable. She was trying to catch whoever this woman was that Alderon had described. Whether it was Miriall or another. And Melia couldn't see who it was because she did not know her identity. Simple.

The second part? The free fall was a repeat from the previous dreams. That was not alarming. Not as alarming as it had been in the very first dream she'd had. At this point, she almost expected it to be a part of each dream she had. Not that it didn't quicken her pulse still or spread adrenaline through her veins. But the expectation of the scene took the edge off, even by a small part.

It was the last part that made her brow furrow as she reached to the right shoulder and rubbed the bruised muscle. The hovering above the hole, which she assumed was the ether pocket. Truthfully, the Empress had not made a trip to inspect the site. She said it was out of busyness, but she knew it was truly out of fear. And that is what this dream played on, that deep-seated fear of ultimate destruction. Her stomach cramped and twisted into knots as she remembered being dragged into its void expanse. It was horrific, knowing she could not escape. It seemed inevitable in the dream that she would be lost to the darkness, unable to reclaim control of her body and mind. And it had destroyed her.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Melia turned her head to glance at the empty bottle of wine. The alcohol had been a welcome friend last night, especially considering the last conversation of the day. She thought it would help lull her to sleep, and so it did. But perhaps it was the drink that brought out her fears in the dream. It seemed like a logical explanation of why the demons in her subconscious had come out to play. She only preferred it to have been done during her waking hours as sleep was something she so desperately needed. Though that wasn't new.

Sighing, the Empress rubbed her temples, feeling the slight headache growing behind her eyes. Who was the woman? Who was this enigma that hid from her so aptly? Melia bit her lip as she recalled Alderon's fearful eyes as he spoke in bits and pieces about his antagonizer. Clearly, this woman was dangerous. Surely, anyone who worked with Camar would be. But from the little the High Entia knew, it seemed that this woman had more influence over the events of the past few months than maybe Camar himself. And that was a disconcerting hypothesis. Melia dropped her hands into her lap, eyes unfocusing on the scene in front of her. She'd have to start at the beginning. Trace all the clues of the saboteur, Camar. Start with all of Miriall's actions and see what information that would yield. Maybe then Empress would be able to find the traitors and unveil the identity of the woman.

The grandfather clock in the next room clanged noisily, interrupting her meditation. A reminder that the day was almost upon her. Reluctantly, Melia pushed the thoughts to the side. There was no more time to mull over them. It was time to get to work. Pulling herself up off the bed, the woman wandered into the washroom and proceeded through her morning routine.

As she washed and clothed, her mind drifted back to the events of the previous day. The wounds were a little less tender, and she could bear to think about her father and brother without tears leaping to her eyes. But the sadness still hovered around her. The ache of her heart did not abate. Not that she expected it to do so. Eventually, it would get smaller, and she would be able to put it away again. But for now, she would not do that. She would continue to mourn, as she had denied herself that right almost a year ago.

Thirty minutes later, the Empress, dressed in a new black dress, was ready to meet the day. Upon opening the door to greet James and Elrich, her eyes widened as she saw James held a bouquet of Night Lilies. They glimmered in the daylight. The white flowers stained with purple and streaks had always been a favorite of hers. Just as much as the Dhalias. The sweet smell of the Night Lilies reached her nose and she took the bouquet he offered. Silent, she shot him a questioning look.

Twitching his nose, James responded, "Dunban...brought these by earlier."

Her heart flipped.

"Dunban?"

"Erm...yes." James nodded, shooting a glance at Elrich, whose face remained impassive as ever.

Melia looked down at the flowers, inspecting the careful arrangement into the brown paper folds that enclosed the steps together. Gently, her fingers moved the stems aside and discovered a small white envelope nestled into between the stems. She felt her stomach drop out at the sight. What was this? What did he have to say to her?

"I'll put these in water before we leave," Melia said, holding the flowers to her chest. She strode across the parlor and to the kitchen, her mind buzzing with questions about the white envelope waiting for her to open. Quickly, she placed the bouquet onto the counter and pulled out a vase from a nearby cabinet. After filing the vase with water, she removed the lilies from their brown paper wrapping. One by one, she put them into the vase and expertly arranged the flowers just as her mother had taught her to do. Once she was satisfied with the array, she turned to the envelope. Scrunching her brows together, Melia stared at it, unsure of whether she wanted to open it. But she didn't not want to not open it either.

Reluctantly, Melia's fingertips slid the envelope to her across the counter. After another moment of starting, she picked it up and opened it, pulling out the note that was encased inside. To her surprise, it was handwritten, not in the usual print, but in the cursive style. She had to admit, he did have beautiful penmanship. It read:

"Melia. I wanted to apologize for the intrusion last night. I had only hoped to offer my condolences and any support you needed, but instead, I worsened your pain. It was not my intention to do so. But I still apologize for what did happen, though I know an apology is nothing but words without actions. Thus, I shall respect your wishes to stay away. But I am here for you should you ever require help. I hope this day is much better for you than the last."

She read the lines over and over again, soaking up each word in the letter. Bringing the note to her chest, she exhaled. So much said, so much left unsaid. It was both lovely and saddening. Thoughtful and chivalrous. And now he was removing himself voluntarily from her company at her request. Her eyelids pressed together, emotions at war inside of her heart. The double need to have him close and far was driving her crazy. But keeping him away was the intelligent choice. He was leaving, and she did not have to make the departure any more painful than it needed to be.

Opening her eyes, Melia glanced towards the lilies. They glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the curtains of the kitchen windows. They were beautiful, a sure sign of the better day to come. The gesture was a welcome one, especially with the darkness of the previous day. Lightly, the woman stroked the petals of one of the lilies, feeling the softness under her fingertips.

She wanted to see him.

The clock struck from the parlor with a bang, dragging her thoughts back to the present. The Empress needed to go to her cabinet meeting. With a final glance at the flowers, she pocketed the note and left the suite, the flowers still on her mind.

* * *

The cabinet meeting and the People's Council meeting ended up merging into one long session. Normally, this would have been bothersome to the Empress, but after yesterday's events, this was beneficial, if not preferable. For many of the matters up for discussion had been prompted by the previous day, and required both governmental bodies. Thus, a longer meeting in comparison to two shorter ones where she had to get separate feedback and opinions was the best course of action.

Through the three hours, they discussed the plans for rebuilding the school, instituting background checks on the sale of weapons, and mainly the reinvigoration of the commercial district. Specifically, how to incentivize citizens to start up their previous businesses, as well as bring in new ones. Also, how to provide space for those merchants from the Homs Colonies or Frontier Village coming to sell their wares. And then what kind of taxes would be levied for both imports and exports. There was much to discuss and a lot more to decide upon, and there was the certainty that not everything had been thought of just yet. It was a broad-based plan, ranging from infrastructure to accounting, logistics, and bureaucracy. But towards the end of the discussion, Melia felt that the plan had a strong foundation, and in the coming months, Alcamoth would once again return to its former glory.

"Empress."

She looked up from her notes where she had been jotting down a reminder to reach out to Chief Dunga to discuss the taxes. "Yes, Kiefer?"

The Homs Entia glanced at Songya, who nodded, and then said to Melia, "There is one more item we would like to address."

"What is that?"

"Prison Island."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Oh. What of it?"

Kiefer folded his arms across his chest, his face impassive though the Empress detected a slight undercurrent of keenness in his voice. "There has been quite a response to the Memorial through the public. It seems many want to devote government funds to its continued renovation."

"...really?"

That was not something she had expected. Not that it was unwanted.

"Yes, your Majesty. I've heard so myself." Songya agreed.

"There are those who wish to become part of that renovation committee, with your approval of course," Shalen added timidly, ducking her head quickly.

Melia felt her heart bloom. She permitted a smile to appear on her face as she responded, "I...I would be delighted for it to become a public project." In truth, she had expected that the renovations would continue from her family's inheritance, as it had when she'd started. That had not bothered her to the slightest. But the fact that her people wanted to be a part of the monument's creation...

"Wonderful. Then we'll start to draw up a budget. Do you have plans for the upper levels?" Songya asked.

"I do. I will have Serenity set up a meeting for tomorrow where we can discuss."

"I look forward to seeing them," Kiefer said.

And then she dismissed them. The participants slowly ambled out of the room, heading to their next meetings or tasks. But as Melia placed her notepads into her briefcase, she looked up to see Songya approaching, her solemn face now wearing a smile. "You took my advice."

"Advice?" Melia thought back through the conversations she'd had with Songya, searching for the details.

"When we first met."

It was enough to have her remember. Melia nodded. "Inadvertently, I suppose."

"Well, it did you good. Everyone was talking about your speech last night when they came back to the city."

"And I suppose my blunder."

Songya shook her head and gave Melia a serious glance. "I told you they wanted to see their ruler not just as a leader, but also as a person. You finally showed them that."

"I suppose. I hope they do not think me weak now."

"No, Empress. On the contrary, they think you're very strong. The Prison Island memorial is a testament to that." Songya laid a hand on her shoulder. "What you did and said yesterday renewed the faith of many. You showed them another side to you and they cannot ignore that valor. Keep that in mind as you go forward."

Then Songya turned and walked to the door where Kiefer awaited her, leaving Melia with words she had never expected to hear.

* * *

The sun had just hit the highest point in the sky as Melia exited the Western Sitting Room, heading towards her next meeting. Her stomach grumbled, complaining about the lack of breakfast and now an apparent later lunch. She did not have another meeting for about an hour but it would be best to prepare for the coming gathering in the free time. But her stomach rebelled, twisting in on itself. Perhaps she could sneak in a snack before her meeting with the Minister of the Treasury. As the Empress made her way across the Great Hall, she felt heads turn and voices lower. But her ears picked up the tones of the whispers: excited, inspired. A seed of joy bloomed in her chest as she continued her course towards the exit. Perhaps Songya was right. Public opinion had taken a turn for the better.

Behind her, a voice called out. "Empress!"

Stopping, she turned to see Sharla and Fiora walking across the hall towards her. It felt strange for them to use her moniker instead of her name. But they knew they were in public, being watched by many High Entia, who would consider it a slight not to use it.

"Hello."

"How are you doing?" Fiora asked tentatively, leaning forward and tying her hands behind her back.

"I'm better. Thank you for asking."

"We were planning on going to lunch. Would you like to join us?" Sharla said.

The tone was less of an ask and more of a statement, to which Melia nodded. She did have an hour, and it would be nice to have company, especially if it distracted her from the impending thoughts of her brother and father. And, to be fair, if she did not eat, her mind would be too distracted to be productive during her coming meeting.

"Where shall we go?" Melia asked. To be plain, she knew that there were a few shops and eateries that had popped up in the past two months, but she had never frequented them, out of busyness or fear of some sort of wrath from the people. Perhaps now would be a good time while she had incurred favor.

"Well, there's a noodle place just around the corner if you want something quick. Or a Nopon cuisine restaurant on the lower level. What do you feel like?" Sharla inquired. It was clear to Melia what the Homs woman was doing; trying to make her feel like she was in control of her life, especially after the trauma of the previous day. The Empress was grateful for the effort, though it truly was not needed.

"I do have a meeting to attend, so speed must take priority."

"Noodles it is." Fiora grinned.

They began their walk towards the exit of the Great Hall when Fiora asked, "So...how are you doing?"

Puzzled, Melia responded, "As I said, I'm fine."

"Not about Alderon. I mean about...Dunban."

She should've known Fiora would bring it up sooner or later. Melia knew that it wasn't out of curiosity but concern. Nonetheless, she wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable discussing the details of their conversation and the impact it had had on her. But before she could respond, another presence invaded their atmosphere. Melia turned to her right to see a pair of icy eyes drilling into her own.

Nae'ell.

Clearing her throat, Melia addressed the Entian woman with a monotone voice. "Nae'ell. I have not seen you for some days."

"Well, Melia, some of us have the decency to privately mourn for the dead instead of parading around and using such emotion to become the center of attention and pity."

It stung, but Melia kept a blank face.

"She did not do that." Fiora shot back. Melia laid a hand on her friend's arm, but Fiora did not back down. "She brought everyone together. That is what a leader does."

Nae'ell shifted her gaze to Fiora for a moment then back to Melia. "That emotional display at the gathering last night was well performed. Bravo, Empress. You amaze me with your political acumen every day."

Melia narrowed her eyes. "I do what is best for my people."

"Of course. Excuse me for doubting your vast wisdom." She paused, a snarl appearing on her lips. "Although you did miss Camar and Miriall. Right in front of your eyes. I wonder how that will play when the public realizes that important little fact."

"Then I will answer truthfully."

"Ah, of course, you will. After all, you are quite the martyr." Nae'ell laughed. "Bearing the world on your shoulders. Enduring what you think no one else can. You think if you sacrifice yourself then people will love you."

Melia's cheeks burned but she had no words to reply.

"And your bitterness has poisoned you," Sharla said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How would you feel if your so-called sister condemned you to die?"

Melia met Nae'ell's eyes but remained silent. What could she say to that?

"As always, a pleasure to see you." The Entian woman reached out and patted Melia's cheek, a sneer in those indigo eyes. Then she walked away, tossing her dark hair over her pale shoulder.

"She makes me so mad," Fiora growled.

"She's just angry. She'll get over it in time." Sharla said. "If she doesn't, she was never truly your friend, Melia. Camar didn't give you much of a choice, and you did the best you could."

Solemnly, the Empress nodded. But Sharla's words were little comfort. Inwardly, she knew she had betrayed Nae'ell's trust. The last member of her family. And perhaps she had lost a dear friend forever.

* * *

The rest of her day was filled with meetings from one person to the next. Budget, balancing resources, correspondence to Chief Dunga, and the two Homs Mayors, an inspection of the highlands operation, a site location for a water purification site. Her day was stacked to the brim, with no leeway to find a moment of respite or some quiet to think more about the problems she now faced. Not to mention the sadness that still weighed on her mind.

Finally, the day was over, though her night left a mound of paperwork to get through. As she sipped tea and worked through it, Melia found her eyes wander occasionally to the vase of night lilies that now sat on the upper right corner of her desk. They began to bloom, knowing the sun was gone and the moon was high. Later, she would take them outside so they could enjoy the beams from the silver disc in the sky.

They also made her think of the giver. She hadn't seen him this day at all. It was as he said: he would leave her be unless she had need for him.

That was a silly way to put it. Of course, she needed him.

Finally, she finished the pile and made herself ready for the trip to Prison Island. Despite the reveal to her people, and the popular support to continue the renovations, Melia still had a few things she wanted to do on her own. This night, not very much, but one important thing that she should have done yesterday.

When the shuttle docked at Prison Island, Melia descended, this time the whole trio bounding up to the main stage. They walked towards the towering black wall, the warm, yellow lights of the lanterns welcoming them with each step. A toolkit in one hand, Melia walked to the wall.

As she put the kit down, James placed a ladder next to the wall, steadying it as she ascended. Once she reached the top step, her eyes fell level with the names in the last column. There were only three, with plenty of space below. Not that she wanted to fill that space, but it remained empty should it be necessary for use. As it was now.

Silently, the Empress held out her hand to Elrich. In her palm, he placed a medium-sized, drill-like tool. It felt cool as she wrapped her fingers around it, feeling the weight pressing down on her hand. Then carefully, below the last name in the column, she brought the tool to the obsidian and began to etch another. The strokes were careful, deliberate. The metal caved easily under her grip, yielding to the lines and curves of the soul to be immortalized. When the final letter was carved, she pulled back to inspect the handiwork. Though the names were written in Bionitic Entian, the style was of Terentian, the language of their ancestors. She felt this style was prettier, elegant in a way that would honor these names through the coming centuries.

Again, she turned to Elrich and exchanged the engraving tool for another. Following the same lines, Melia filled in the hollowed-out curvatures with silver paint, straight from the metallurgy. Immediately, it solidified as it seeped through each letter carving. Handing the tool back to Elrich, she cast her eyes over the new addition.

_Alderon Casterson._

Forever immortalized.

Melia laid a hand next to the name, closing her eyes and summoning an image of the young Entian's face. This time, without the torment in his eyes, without the suffering in his body. She sought to remember him as he looked in his records: a smiling man with bright blue eyes, short blonde hair, and an eager smile that wished to live in harmony with his brothers and sisters.

She hoped his soul was at peace.

Opening her eyes, the Empress descended the ladder and dusted herself off, feeling the same sadness that had plagued her the day before. The 'if only's' and the 'what ifs'. But it was too late for those. She knew that now. And she would forever remember his last moments in this world.

His last words sprung from her memory. He had said they were nothing but pawns. A shiver ran down her spine. What had he meant by that? Was she a pawn too? And to whom? Most likely to this woman Alderon had alluded to. A thousand questions rushed through Melia's head. Who was she? Was she Miriall? Was she a new player? What did she want? What was her end goal?

As James picked up the ladder and Elrich packed the tools away in the kit, the Empress looked at her bodyguards. The two men she trusted with her life. She hadn't yet confessed to them about this new, unknown antagonist. With the events of the previous day, there had been no time. Or she had had no energy. Either way, they knew not of what lurked in the darkness now. And if she was to discover the identity of this person, she could not do it alone.

"James. Elrich." Her voice was commanding, rigid. Immediately, their eyes locked onto her, alerted to her impending announcement. "I have something to tell you about Alderon. But what I am about to share stays strictly between the three of us. No one else is to know."

* * *

After she returned from Prison Island, the Empress found herself pacing the parlor. She wasn't quite ready to go to bed now that she had this woman on her mind, though the late hour demanded the High Entia put herself to bed. Especially with the necessary awakening to an early morning on the horizon. But her mind jumped from one thought to the next, attempting to see how the woman fit into the puzzle that was Camar and Alderon and Miriall. If she wasn't Miriall.

Her imagination jumped down that path, conjuring an image of the young High Entian woman who was previously on the Cabinet. A sweet face with gentle eyes. Was it possible for Miriall to be so cruel, so vindictive as to drive a man to kidnap and take hostage a group of innocent children? Did she fully believe in Camar's mission to demand Melia to abdicate the throne? Or did she do it out of misguided love for Camar? Although Camar had claimed that Miriall had been nothing but a pawn. Was there truth in that statement? Or was it Camar's pride that fueled him to take full responsibility? Melia shook her head, tired. There were too many questions and not enough answers to make any sorts of judgments. Nothing quite fit, and nothing could be discarded. All suspicions needed to be accounted for until the evidence proved otherwise. And yet, the Empress still had trouble believing the young woman could be capable of such treachery.

As her thoughts slipped away from Miriall, they landed upon her dear brother and father. They were never far from her mind, especially now that she had reopened those never fully healed wounds the previous day. Once again, the High Entia found herself wondering if both of them were watching her from above (if the afterlife truly existed). If they were proud of the choices she had made or shamed by her ignorance. If only she'd had more time with her father to learn from him the ways of being an effective ruler, capable of knowing how to evaluate whether a choice was right or wrong after assessing all available evidence and analyzing all outcomes. If only she had more moments with Kallian to learn how to maintain grace under pressure, show compassion but sustain resolve.

But it mattered not. The past was the past and there was no use in wishing for what could have been. Exhausted by the regrets, the Empress opened the balcony doors and walked outside, feeling the bite of the crisp air on her skin. Leaning on the railing, she cast her eyes out in the night, studying the sparkles in the sky. The faint outlines of clouds drifted through the dark abyss above. Rain would come soon. The prospect brought a smile to her face. She loved the rain. There was something spectacular about watching droplets of a waterfall from the skies and shower the world below. Something about cozying up inside and watching the landscape change before her eyes.

But then Melia also secretly loved to put herself in the path of the direct downpour. When she was younger, she and her mother would dance in the rain together in the gardens, away from the servants and other Royal Family members. Just the two of them, in their own little world. The Empress could recall down to the minute one winter morning when the rain fell, she and her mother snuck out of the city to the beach below, enjoying honey cakes while the drizzle drenched their hair and dotted their clothes. They had played together, stuffing their faces with sweets and running up and down the sandy plain, giggling in the mist.

An urge to fly out into the night gripped her tight. Suddenly, her suite felt claustrophobic; the trappings of her station oppressive and airless. The open sky called to the Homs Entia and her wings itched. A flight would be the perfect solution to calm her nerves and soothe her heart. Glancing over her shoulder, Melia was reminded of the two High Entia waiting outside the front door of her quarters. She ought to tell James and Elrich she was going for a flight. But she didn't wish to. They would insist on accompanying her, as was there charge. There was no blame in that, but she desired to be alone right now. It would be a short flight, that she promised herself. Not long enough to cause any damage. And certainly not long enough to cause them to worry, should they discover her missing. Quickly, she rushed into her parlor, scrawled a note on her desk, and rushed outside, jumping into the air before she could give it a second thought.

Simultaneously, anxiety and elation hit her blood as she flew upwards into the darkened sky. But as her eyes adjusted to the evening black, her mind slowly emptied. The thoughts melted away as she felt the crisp breeze slide across her face. Fresh air. Taking a deep breath in and out, Melia felt her muscles relax as she soared through the sky, riding along with air currents.

Somersaulting, the Empress focused on her body spinning through the air. A smile lit up her face as she darted up and down, side to side, playing as she did when she was a little girl. The freedom was intoxicating. No eyes watching her, no voices in her ears. Just the whistle of the wind and the kiss of the heavens. At that moment, Melia felt the weight lifted from her shoulders, and knew that it was enough.

After a few moments, she stopped, floating in mid-air as she looked across the night towards the lights in the distance. There it was, her floating memorial: Prison Island. It had undergone quite a transformation over the past half-year. A small smile danced on her lips as the High Entia remembering the expressions of awe the previous day. They had been glad. Happy even to see the small sanctuary and wall of names. And Songya's words from the morning echoed in her ears. More evidence that her people were pleased by her work. Which is all she ever wanted.

Turning away, the woman knew it was most likely time for her to return to her suite and head to bed. But as she flew around the Villa, she felt a tug at her heart and a curiosity that would not abate. Against her better judgment, Melia glided towards one particular corner of the structure. Cautiously, she hovered in the air, maintaining a distance that would keep her from being easily identified. Her eyes could see that the curtains were open and a light was on. One glimpse. That's all she wished.

Shame burned her cheeks but she did not look away. It felt silly, pining outside a window for a future that had disappeared before her very eyes. Childish even.

_You must let go._

It was the only rational course of action. The only logical one.

Then he walked by the window. And her heart lept.

Groaning, the woman covered her face with her hands. What was she doing? This behavior was bordering on infantile. If she wanted to see Dunban, she could easily visit and give her thanks for the flowers. That was enough of an explanation for a visit to satisfy her feelings. If the encounter evolved any more, she would not be averse. Because, although she still felt the sting of his abrupt announcement, she missed him.

He began to pass by the window again, and stopped abruptly. He turned his face upward, out into the night. For a split second, Melia stared back focusing on his eyes, both wanting and not wanting him to see her. But in the next instant, Melia tore away, fleeing through the sky towards the safety of her suite, away from those soul-piercing eyes that haunted her heart.

* * *

_"Do you really think someone so feeble-minded could construct this complex of a plan? Since Dunban's arrival, I have planned all of this. The pipe in the field, the Soothsayer, the blackout, the stolen Scepter, the shuttle explosion. All of that was me."_

She woke with a start, Camar's voice still echoing in her ears. She remembered the feel of his fingers on her skin and his lips on hers. She felt her face contort in disgust and her skin crawl. The memories hadn't plagued her for days, for which she was thankful. The woman did not want to think about those crazed green eyes or that cruel, harsh voice. But now, with him on the loose, and another player in the mix, she was forced to reminisce on those dark times.

What had he confessed to? She numbered the things off of her fingers, hearing his words once more. The pipe. The Soothsayer. The blackout. The stolen Scepter. The shuttle explosion. Five things. He had laid claim to all of those as part of his plan.

But what about the other things? What about Camille and her murder? Or the disappearance of the box of votes? Or now Alderon? Was he responsible for all of those as well? And if he were, why did he not name them as well? She knew Camar to be a proud man, eager to grab the spotlight at any moment possible. There would be no reason for him to not include those, unless he had not taken part. Which left Miriall, and or this woman.

Melia focused on Camar's claims about the blackout and the Scepter. Jarrack had said when he was attacked the night of the blackout, his attacker had distinctly said that 'she' should have been doing this. And Melia was now positive Jarrack's attacker was Camar. So he did not actually steal the Scepter, which left Miriall or the woman to the actual thievery. Maybe it was just his plan. Or maybe he stole it later.

That made no sense. Why would he steal it from his accomplice?

The night of the blackout had been a chaotic one for the city. After the lights had returned, Melia had learned of the fear her people had felt, the possible power grid issues, and the needed maintenance on the ether furnaces. But in the midst of it, she had been shut up in the nursery with Dunban. Her eyes closed as she remembered the heat on her skin and the desire in the air. The pointed questions he'd asked and the answers she wished to give. The closeness of their bodies and the inches between their lips.

_Not now._

Furiously, the Empress pushed the longing aside. Instead, she jumped out of bed and poked her face behind the bedroom curtain. The sun was just rising, its orange and yellow rays streaking the light blue of the sky. Just after dawn. Perfect. She didn't need to be anywhere for a few hours. Enough time to do some investigating, now that Camar's words were in her brain.

In a flurry, she washed and dressed and exited her suite, still choosing to don the black, dress of mourning. Although this time it was accompanied by a small hat with a veil. Just enough to obscure her face for where they were going. When she opened the door to her suite, she saw that Elrich stood by the door, stone-faced as usual. He turned his body towards her, eyeing her with what she thought would be curiosity. "Empress, you are awake."

"I need to go to Camar's suite."

"James is off duty."

"There is no danger in visiting his abode."

"He may be there, lying in wait."

Melia felt the urge to roll her eyes but knew better. A tension still existed between herself and Elrich since his dismissal, despite his immediate reinstatement. While he would do nothing of the sort to defy her nor rail at her, Melia had no desire to inflame his ill-temper. She only hoped he would forgive her in time, though to an extent, he already had by returning to his post. At least, she hoped that was what it was, instead of obligation.

"How much longer will James be off duty?"

"Only two more hours."

"That's fine. He can join us when he's ready." Elrich still did not move. "I promise that should anything appear to be suspicious, we will leave at once. I want to go over the evidence."

The Homs Entia looked at her as though he wanted to protest, but said nothing, apparently satisfied with that compromise. A pang of guilt washed through her; she did not want him to be nervous about her person or her temperament. The dismissal had been done in haste, and never was a permanent change in her mind. Only a means to get what she wanted. She'd have to make it up to him somehow. Nodding to him, Melia led the way out of the Villa, towards the Great Hall.

It was still quiet as the duo approached the residential district. Lights were off in the quarters that they passed. Their footsteps echoed off of the cobblestone path. There was still an hour or two before her people began to wake for the new day. Which meant Melia needed to use her time efficiently. She'd rather not be seen entering Camar's apartment.

Elrich pressed a code into the keypad next to the silver, metallic door, each number beeping under the pressure of his fingertip. After a moment, the door slid open and they stepped inside. Melia had been previously assured by security personnel that the room was left mostly untouched (waiting to be dismantled by her order), though the evidence that had been discovered was collected was stacked on the coffee table. These were copies, while the originals were under lock and key in the Archives. Upon seeing the stack of papers, she immediately went to it, spreading out the documents over the rectangular surface of the table.

All of the soothsayer pamphlets were there, notes scribbled in the margins. There was also a blueprint schematic of the lighthouse. A handwritten list of materials. A map of the Great Hall. A small notebook.

"What are we looking for, Empress?" Elrich said.

"I'm not sure. Any evidence of the woman, I suppose. I hope we'll know it when we find it."

They worked in silence. Melia continued to parse through the papers while Elrich moved through the rooms of the abode using an eye of intense scrutiny. Melia started with the Soothsayer notices. The pamphlets proved to be useless. She had seen all of these before. The words in the margins were scribbled thoughts for future pamphlets. 

She turned to the blueprint, a cursory eye passing over the schematics. There was nothing out of the ordinary here. If it were the truth, Camar had been at the lighthouse the evening of the blackout. That would be the reason for the blueprint, to understand where the power cords were and to shut off all power. Nothing suspicious there.

Pushing the blueprint away, Melia moved to the map of the Great Hall. It showed each level, from the highest tower, to the bottom dungeons. _He must have used this when planning the coup._ Pushing it away, she examined the handwritten list. The writing was akin to chicken scratch, difficult to read. But at the very bottom, she could just make out the word 'Miriall'. Was this a list of instructions for the young woman? But there were no other clues.

Finally, she turned to the small notebook. As she flipped it open, Melia noticed the handwriting was different. _This was not written by Camar._ She began reading the notes, flipping through the first couple of pages. They were notes of Melia's whereabouts at every moment of the day. As if they had been copied from the schedule Serenity so adeptly kept from any eyes but her own. Someone had been watching her.

A chill ran down the woman's back and she continued to scan the pages. There were notes on each of the cabinet members as well. Their apparent likes and dislikes. Their relationships. A wave of nausea fell over Melia; the violations of privacy were staggering. She flipped the pages and finally came upon one with a name bolded at the top.

Her heart stopped.

Dunban. And underneath it, copious notes about his activities, the comings and goings from the Villa, the frequency of his visits to Melia, and the note of the apparent arrival of Fiora.

Alderon had been right. Someone was watching. Always watching.

Stunned, Melia closed the notebook and lay down on the floor. Her mind span around. Everyone she knew was being watched. Everyone she knew was in danger. Minutes later, the door opened to reveal a flustered James, hair still dripping from what must have been a quick shower. Melia looked up for a second, then lay back down. "Empress, I apologize for not being here earlier," James said, panting. His armor clanged together as he caught his breath.

"You were off duty, James. You need to rest as well." Melia remarked.

"But I should be here to help you." He protested, just as Elrich entered the room.

"No. As I said, you needed to rest. And no matter, you are here now." She sat up and looked between the two of them. "Once this whole business is done, I will be happy to send you both on vacation." James shook his head and Elrich's lips flattened into a grim line, both sure signs of protest. She declared, "State-mandated vacation. An order, not a request."

They glared at her, silent, but she cared not. They had earned it and needed, especially after the ten months they'd had. And the Empress would make sure they took it. Even if that meant stripping them of their titles. Again. Internally, she sighed. She hoped it would not come to that. That was a kind of dissension she did not need, not to mention the tension it would create. But she would worry about this when it was time to cross that bridge.

"Why were you on the ground?"

Sighing, Melia handed the notebook to him. James opened it and began to peruse, Elrich reading over his shoulder. Standing, the Empress dusted herself off. "Unnerving, isn't it?" Neither said anything as they continued to read. Finally, James closed the notebook.

"We must be on our guard," Elrich said.

Melia nodded. "We need to go to Miriall's now. I think I should have just enough time before the cabinet meeting this morning."

Ten minutes later, after weaving through the streets of the district, the sounds of inhabitants moving around in their homes filling the air, the trio reached Miriall's quarters. This part of the residential district was much drearier than Camar's Melia noted. After the commercial district was up and running, she would start renovations in this part of the city.

Entering the smaller apartment, Melia found it dark and quiet. Flipping on the light switch, her eyes took in the scene. Furniture was overturned, papers scattered, drawers pulled open. _Someone was here_. Had Miriall destroyed any involvement she'd had with Camar? Had she fled Alcamoth? Or, if this mysterious woman existed, had she come through here to find some certain piece of evidence? Or was it something entirely different?

There were too many unknowns to make a well-informed guess.

The Empress stepped in and began the search, careful to not disturb too much of the scene. James and Elrich followed her example starting in other rooms. But as the hour wore on, they found nothing of merit. Nothing out of the ordinary. There were no clues to what had happened in the apartment. No signs of anything being taken or anything else.

Frustrated, Melia balled her hands into fists. How could there be nothing to point them in the right direction? How could she find nothing at all? How could there be absolutely no evidence whatsoever of this hidden villain? They were pointless questions she asked herself. For she knew the answers. Whoever it was knew how to hide. And had probably hidden since the very beginning.

And that frightened the Empress.

* * *

It had been another long day. A long day in truth, but a well-spent day. Approvals had been made on all of the budgets for the projects proposed the previous day. The People's Council seemed to be appeased with the direction of government matters thankfully. Melia did not think she had the attention to devote to them should they disagree with any plans. And each cabinet member and his or her team seems to be equally dedicated to the tasks at hand. All in all, things were taking a turn for the better for the High Entia. Melia hoped it would stay that way, and that this woman, whoever she was, would not derail the efforts again.

Despite the optimist buzzing in the air, Melia felt acutely aware of the bruises on her heart. It had been a few days since she had spoken to Dunban. Save for her flyby by his window, Melia had not crossed paths with the Homs at all. He had kept his promise to stay far from her. In the morning and evening, her eyes found the flowers that still bloomed in her kitchen, a constant reminder of him. She longed to talk with the man, even for a moment. She wanted to make things right between the two of them. As right as they could be anyway.

And that is how the woman found herself outside of his door. Nervous, she shifted side to side, not daring a look at either James or Elrich. What they were thinking, she did not know. And preferred not to. It wasn't a subject she wanted to speak about with anyone. Taking a breath, Melia rapped her knuckles on the metal door. She still didn't know what she would say to him. But she had to try.

"Fiora, I'll be right out."

Her heartbeat spiked at the sound of his voice. It felt like ages since she'd heard those low tones. The High Entia heard shifting and moving from within and for a split second thought about running down the hall, away from the door, disappearing as if she had never been there. But that was childish. And she could not run from a problem. That was not her way.

The door opened and Dunban stood in the frame, looking effortlessly handsome. Her knees wobbled as she peered into his brown eyes, momentarily speechless. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

Recovering, she rushed, "I apologize. If you are expecting Fiora, I can come back at a different time."

"No, no, not at all. Come in."

Melia nodded and stepped into his suite, the door closing behind her. It was interesting, the fact that he had always come to her for their meetings, and now she was visiting him.

"Please, sit."

She took a seat in a red satin armchair and he sat adjacent to her on the creme sofa. Her eyes glazed over him, taking in every inch of his being, as if she were seeing him anew. His brown hair was tied back as it had been at the party. He wore a white tunic shirt, partially open at the top, enough to see the tan skin of his chest. A blush crept onto her cheeks and her eyes fell to the floor.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

"I...I wanted to come by and thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful." She looked up at him, her voice just above a whisper.

"I'm glad you liked them."

That voice. Those eyes. How would she ever say good-bye?

"Dunban...I..." Her throat sealed, closing in on any words that wished to be said. The Empress in her wanted to confide in him about the secret woman. About her frustration at finding no evidence whatsoever. About the notebook detailing her every move. But the woman in her wanted to ask him to stay in Alcamoth instead of leave. Or to stay with her each night, regardless of his impending departure. She wanted to share with him the grief that lived in her heart and the longing in her bones. She wanted to feel the touch of his hand on her skin, both reassuring as well as desirous.

It was all so complicated: various emotions vying for her full attention, not being able to prioritize which needed to be dealt with first. And it left her speechless, struggling to find the right words to communicate any of the thoughts.

As if he read her mind, Dunban reached out and put a hand on her knee.

"Is this alright?"

His voice was gentle, and it softened her. A thankful smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes."

A shot of adrenaline went straight to her heart at the contact, but she blossomed under the warmth of his palm. She put her hand over his and they sat together in silence for a few minutes. It was almost perfect, this moment together. Inside, her heart lept at the closeness to him; she would savor every second of it. She didn't want to ruin the instance with words about the future or conspiracies in the present. Words that could dig up any negative emotions that lay sleeping in her heart. Or words that would lay the path for an admission of weakness that would embarrass and shame her later. No, Melia did not want to fight with him. And maybe he felt the same way, keeping his silence as well.

Finally, Melia blinked and parted her lips. The words were on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be expressed. But they faltered, and instead, she repeated, "I just wanted to come by and thank you for the flowers."

"It was my pleasure."

Gracefully, she rose from her seat and walked to the door, Dunban following. "I hope you have a good rest of your day."

"You as well." He replied, keeping a respectful distance, one that she wished to close between them. But the High Entia remained in place, giving him a smile she only half felt. Then, without another moment to waste, she walked out the door and headed back to her suite, simultaneously elated and deprived.

* * *

Sleep did not come to the Empress that night. Tossing and turning, Melia kept her eyes shut, hoping that the darkness would fool her brain into resting for the evening. Instead, sleep continued to elude her, forcing her overactive mind to occupy itself. Unsurprisingly, it ruminated once more on the events of the day, Alderon's words, and the woman in the dark. Folding into a fetal position, the Empress began retracing all of the information she had, any detail she could remember in the last few months that pointed to the mysterious woman.

Biting her lip, Melia recalled the first instance of trouble. It had been the pipe in the field. Camar had confessed to that during their confrontation during the coup. He had convinced Alderon to do it. Which made sense considering Camar had been in charge of the irrigation projects on the plains. Nothing suspicious in that instance.

What had come after that? The Empress had wanted to meet with each of her people to hear their concerns. Her heart thudded as she remembered the afternoon in the clinic. She hadn't thought about that moment for a long time. Camille lunging at her with a knife. Her stomach flip-flopped as she ran through the details behind the encounter. According to Alderon, Camar and this woman, who could easily have been Miriall, approached them and convinced the red-headed Entian woman to try and kill Melia. Camille had agreed, and after her failure, had been murdered. And the two guards watching her had been drugged, presumably to keep the identity of the murderer hidden. Melia blinked and furrowed her brows in concern. Camar had not taken responsibility for that. Did that mean it was all the woman's doing? Was it Miriall's? She did have access to drugs since she worked in the clinic.

But there was nothing concrete to determine there. Melia moved on, forcing her brain to put the events in exact order. Shortly after Camille's death, the Soothsayer pamphlets began circulating. All of those headlines had come from the cabinet meetings, which were meant to be classified and confidential. Both Camar and Miriall were on the cabinet, so they easily had access to that information. Camar had laid claim to owning the identity of the Soothsayer. That case was closed.

The Empress pushed on, still hoping to find something missing. The election for the People's Council had come next. All cabinet members but Shalen and Jarrack had been initially accounted for at the vote counting. Then it turned out that their box of votes had been taken. They had denied any sabotage, and it turned out they had nothing to do with the saboteur's actions. But that still meant the box was missing. However, Melia recalled Dunban telling her that Nae'ell had mentioned that Miriall had said Camar had gone missing for a moment during the vote counting. Obviously it was too much hearsay to put any stock to it. But if he had been missing, it made sense for him to have taken it. But, once again, he laid no claim to that action. And why would Miriall give up Camar in such a way if she were working with Camar? That made no sense.

Frustrated, she rolled onto her stomach, stuffing her face in the soft pillow. Next came the blackout and the missing Scepter. This event was crystal clear. Camar had disarmed Jarrack and turned out the power. Miriall, or the woman, had taken the Scepter. Eventually, Camar would retain the Scepter, leading Melia on to say he knew how to find it. Eventually, he used it as leverage against Melia for the inevitable coup d'etat. And Melia knew how that ended. However, during that entire encounter, Miriall had been sequestered in her home, free to stay or leave until Dunban and Tyrea had gone to her and tied her up. Why hadn't she left before her capture? Instead, the woman watched the action unfold from afar, safe in her own home. This was perplexing. Had Camar discarded her? Or was this her own choice?

Sighing, Melia backtracked and flopped onto her back. She had missed the shuttle bombing. Turning her head to the side, the High Entia recalled the burning sensation that had scalded her back. The adrenaline that ran through her veins as she pulled Fiora from the wreckage. Just the mere memory sent goosebumps up her arms. Emotionlessly, Melia pushed the emotion down, returning to the analysis of the event. Camar had also taken responsibility for the bombing. And it was clear that Miriall had made the counterfeit sensor. Nae'ell had mentioned that Miriall wanted to go to the ceramics studio. The counterfeit was a simple ceramic, so that seemed reasonable.

The High Entia ran her hands through her hair, losing her fingers in the soft locks. Staring up at the dark ceiling, she felt herself tire of the exercise. But she forced herself to push forward, as there was not that much left. Camar's escape came next. That could have been easily facilitated by Miriall, especially since she had also disappeared as well, and there was no way of telling if Miriall had disappeared first or after Camar (which would give evidence to whether there was a third person involved, but there was none so she could not pursue this line of thinking). The guards were missing too, which meant they had been paid off, or they had been killed. Which, if Miriall had drugged Camille's guards, meant that she was equally capable of disposing of Camar's guards as well.

Last but not least was the incident with Alderon at the school. Carefully, Melia touched the memories, wincing as she remembered Alderon's terrified face. They were still too fresh to not be painful. But she had to go through them again. He said the woman told him to do it. That could easily be Miriall. He also said the woman had kept him in the dark, with Camar. No other descriptors, which meant the information was useless.

Once again, she turned on her side, resting her head on top of her hands. It seemed that Camar was the mastermind behind it all. And he had admitted that Miriall had been his accomplice. But there were still holes. Still, things that did not quite add up. What was she missing? There was a piece of the puzzle just out of reach. She could feel it. It was so close. All she needed was one more shred of information to grab ahold of it and fit it in place.

Furious, Melia ran through the timeline again, this time trying to fit in the evidence she'd found in Camar's apartment. The pamphlets, the blueprint, the map, the notebook. Everything seemed clear but the notebook. The notes...what did they mean? They had been written in another script. Most likely that of the woman's. Why were there all of these notes about Melia's routine? Someone had followed her around. Investigating the different cabinet members. Focusing on Dunban as well.

Her mind came to a full halt.

_Dunban._

The image of the page appeared in her mind. There was a note, scribbled on the side that Fiora was his sister.

She'd forgotten Dunban had received a note threatening Fiora's life.

Which meant the author of the notebook was responsible for that threat.

And the Empress had never told Camar that Fiora was Dunban's sister. Or Miriall.

Melia gasped.

_Nae'ell._

She put her hands over her mouth.

_No._

But it was too late. Her mind latched on. The evening Dunban had returned from Colony 9, he had brought Shulk and Fiora with him. And together, they had crossed paths with Nae'ell in the Villa. Melia had introduced Nae'ell to Fiora...as Dunban's sister.

_No. No. No._

Horror washed over the woman and she sat up in bed. She had told Nae'ell about the traitor in the cabinet. Soon after, Nae'ell had pointed her to Jarrack and Shalen, saying that there was something going on between them that seemed rather suspicious. And Melia had taken the bait, refocusing all of her efforts on the two of them. Then it appeared they were responsible when their vote box disappeared. Too much of a coincidence.

Her stomach turned. Nae'ell had said Miriall invited her to the ceramics studio. That was where the fake monitor was manufactured for the shuttle bombing. That was too much of a coincidence as well.

Melia's mind spun and she felt herself falling away from everything. Nae'ell proposed that she build a school for the community. Nae'ell had claimed Camar had stolen the Scepter. Nae'ell encouraged her to step down from the throne.

Nae'ell had called herself Melia's "pair of eyes and ears around the city."

The Empress clenched her stomach.

The notebook. Always watching. Just like Alderon said.

_Oh god._

There was no time to waste. Frantic, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the parlor, still in her pajamas. Grabbing her staff, Melia flung open the front door, her eyes wild with fear. "James, you said you searched everywhere for Camar?"

Bewildered, he said, "Yes, your Grace."

"Did you search any of the suites here in the Villa?" But she already knew the answer.

"No. I did not think that was permitted."

"We must go. Now."

Without waiting, Melia ran down the hallway of the Villa, turning left and right as she raced towards Nae'ell's room. Would Nae'ell still be there? Would she be waiting for Melia? Or had she fled to save herself, knowing her disappearance would cause the Empress great anxiety?

How could she have been so blind? How could she have not seen the truth?

It felt like hours racing through the corridors until Melia reached Nae'ell's suite. As she slid to a stop outside the quarters, she felt the eyes of her bodyguards turn on her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the expressions they wore: James shocked and Elrich astonished.

"Arm yourselves."

Without question, James and Elrich silently unsheathed their swords. The Empress had no idea what she would find in the suite. Her heart pounded and beads of sweat ran down the back of her neck. But there was only one way to find out.

Knocking on the door, Melia found it open slowly, beckoning her inside. All the lights were off, only the luminescence from the stars dimly lighting the room. James and Elrich stepped in front of Melia and entered, eyes scanning the scene for any sort of threat. But it was silent like a tomb. Following, the Empress stepped inside and closed the door behind her, the lock turning with a low click. Melia licked her dry lips and swallowed, feeling the anticipation fill the air.

James and Elrich nodded at each other, a silent message passing between the men. James headed to the left towards the kitchen, while Elrich headed right into the bedroom. Melia followed Elrich, brandishing her staff in both hands. She would not be caught off guard should Nae'ell show her face. Cautiously, Elrich turned the knob and opened the door. It opened with a slight creak, sending a shiver up Melia's spine. They crept over the threshold and into the room.

Then a smell filled her nose. The smell of decay.

The urge to gag overwhelmed her, but she forced the bile rising in her throat down. Eyes watering, she covered her nose and mouth with her left hand, determined to keep her wits about her. She rounded the bed on the right while Elrich took the left side. Nothing moved, nothing breathed save for the two investigators. As Melia reached the edge of the bed, she heard a creak underneath her feet. Cautiously, she rocked back and forth, the creaking becoming louder with each jolt. Her eyes met Elrich's and he rushed around the bed to her side, moving her out of the way. James entered and immediately covered his own mouth. But he had no time to acclimate to the horrid climate. Elrich gestured for him to get to the other side of the bed. Each gripped the bed frame, and the two men pushed the bed towards James, leaving him with just enough space to crawl out and back around.

Melia crouched on the ground, sucking in the putrid air, gulping in a way that it would not touch her tongue. Quickly, she felt through the carpet and came across a fissure in the fibers. Elrich leaned over her to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, illuminating the ground. Eyes adjusting to the light, she quickly saw the break in the carpet. Digging her fingers into the fissure, she pulled it back to reveal a trap door. James ushered her backward and knelt, tugging at the silver handle on the wooden door. He pulled. With a creak, it rose upward.

The stench of rot exploded into their faces.

Melia turned and gagged, unable to keep it down any longer. The vomit rose in her throat and burst from her mouth onto the ground. Tears stung her eyes as she coughed, the acid burning her esophagus. She coughed again and again, attempting to get her bearings. Finally, nausea passed. Wiping her mouth, Melia turned her head to eye the black that awaited them in the room below. What was it? What was down there, hidden from the light?

She had one idea, and it filled her with dread.

Without a word, Elrich descended into the pit, the darkness swallowing him up in a matter of seconds. Then a small ball of fire flared to life; she could see Elrich held an ether fireball in his hand. But he moved out of her line of vision to inspect the hidden room. Her heart thumped hard in her chest, afraid for him. Afraid of what danger was down in those depths.

The seconds rolled by. Utter silence. Was he alright? Had something happened? No, of course not. They would have heard it.

But the anticipation began to eat at her stomach, turning it into knots.

Elrich's face reappeared. A second of relief passed through her veins. Elrich's eyes flicked from Melia to James.

Something wasn't right.

"Get the Empress out of here."

"What is it, Elrich?" Melia asked, her voice wavering.

"James. Do it now."

James wrapped his arms around Melia and began to lift her up, but she shook him off. "No. I want to know what's down there."

"Empress, it is not fit for you to see."

"Elrich, this is not a discussion."

"I am trying to protect you, your Highness." He growled. "If you kindly would remember, that is my sole purpose."

The insult stung but she had to know. Needed to know or it would eat her from the inside. Quietly, she said, "I will leave if you tell me what is down there."

"Camar. He's dead."


	35. Intimacy : Enmity

"What are your orders, Empress?" James asked.

They were back in her suite, away from the death and decay that inundated Nae'ell's room. She hadn't said a word on the walk back, mind reeling from what lay below the floorboards. At this point, Melia was certain that Nae'ell was her saboteur, the villain in the shadows who had moved against her from the very beginning. How could she have been so stupid to miss it? The woman had been right before Melia's eyes and yet she refused to even entertain the possibility.

But that was the past. The evidence was there and the truth discovered; it all made sense. Everything fell into place.

One question still remained: why?

Melia thought back to Nae'ell's words shortly after Camar's attempted coup, after her choice between Fiora and Nae'ell. The shouting match that had happened and torn Melia's heart asunder. Was that fury the Entian woman hurled at the Empress more than anger at the choice? Had her brother's fiancée been longing to say those things to the Empress for the past nine months? Maybe more? The claim that Melia was a traitor to her race, favoring Homs over High Entia seemed to reflect the current state of things. But her words about Melia's choice to journey with Shulk and the others shortly before the Holocaust was something likely buried in the woman, long-dormant, waiting for the opportune moment to be expressed. Did Nae'ell want her to pay for all the destruction that she believed the Empress had wrought? Was that the answer?

"Empress," Elrich said, jogging her back to the present.

Melia blinked twice, registering they were back in the parlor of her suite. She turned to them, her eyes solemn. "Alert the Royal Guard. Get the body out of there. Comb her room for any evidence of conspiracy and treason."

"I will go," Elrich said. "James will stay with you."

"No, it must be both of you." The woman shook her head. "I don't know who else is part of this ploy, though I suspect it was limited to Nae'ell, Camar and Miriall. However, there could be another Aldeorn in our midst, awaiting the time to strike. We must be careful and the two of you must lead this effort. I cannot trust anyone else."

"Someone must stay with you. In the event...she comes back." James said, a stern expression on his face.

The Homs Entia closed her eyes and sighed. There was only one answer to that quandary.

"Bring Dunban here."

Elrich and James exchanged a look. It was apparent that neither liked that idea.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, James," Melia said. Turning her gaze from one to the next, she said, "He is the only other person I can trust at this point."

Neither said anything for a moment. But James broke the silence: "I'll stay until he arrives."

"Thank you, both."

They hesitated, but departed as ordered. Fidgeting with her hands, Melia felt the tears burn through her eyes, fleeing down her face. Her heart quivered in her chest. Nae'ell was truly dangerous. To have crafted such a plan must have taken months in advance. How many times had the Empress been in her presence alone, defenseless, trusting? Swallowing, the young woman wiped away the evidence of fear and sat in her armchair, attempting to sink into the cushiony fabric and relax. Not something that would happen easily.

A rapping on the door. She jumped in her seat at the noise. Trembling, she stood and called, "Come in."

In the blink of an eye, Dunban was in front of her, his eyes full of concern and intensity. Silently, he took her hand in his; a gesture of support and comfort, regardless of the status of their relationship.

"Did Elrich tell you?"

He shook his head and she led him to the sofa, hands still holding one another. Together they sat, only an arm's distance away. "What happened?" He paused then added, "You do not have to tell me if you'd rather not. Either way, I will keep you company."

Her heart sighed and the urge to reach out and kiss him burned strongly within her. But the young woman tempered it and instead began to unfold the story of her evening, starting with her memories of the conversation with Alderon. She detailed every comment the young Entian man had made about the woman antagonist and how Melia started to consider that the woman was not Miriall, but another player in the game. Then, the Empress described her memories of Camar's speech during her imprisonment, diving into the details of what actions he had taken credit for, illuminating what was disregarded. She described her early morning visitations with James and Elrich to Camar's apartment as well as Miriall's. Then finally, her revelation only an hour ago of Nae'ell's guilt, which led to the trespassing of the Entian woman's apartment, and ultimately the discovery of the body of Camar.

He was silent for a minute before he answered: "So it was her all along."

"I believe so."

"Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know."

Dunban pulled her to him and kissed her on her forehead. "I wish you had told me before." He sighed and continued, "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell me. That's my fault."

Wrapping her arms around his torso, she asked, "How did this happen, Dunban? Why would she do this?"

"Anger and hatred poison people, Melia. And sometimes...you can't save them. They just destroy themselves and everything else around them." His voice was far away, and she gazed up at him. Was he thinking about Senara? A small flare of jealousy burned in the pit of her stomach, but it quickly extinguished into nothingness. He was here with her. That's all that mattered.

Sitting up, Melia gazed directly into his eyes. "I want to apologize, in case anything happens."

"Nothing's going to happen, Melia. I won't let it."

She couldn't help but give him a sad smile. "Dunban. I was unfair to you the other night when you visited me after the Memorial. I allowed my emotions of the day to get the better of me and I lashed out at you. I should know to control my emotions and I apologize for that."

The man shook his head and brushed his hand against her cheek. "It is I who should apologize. The way I handled telling you...I am not good with words and I caused you unnecessary pain."

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"I...I am afraid not."

Melia felt her heartache and she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek into his hand. The words stung, but not in the same way they had days ago. It was a different feeling, this one hopeless instead of stunned and hurt. Opening her eyes, she found him watching her, his face twisted in pain. At least she was not alone in this separation.

"Help me forget. Just for a little while."

She rose and walked towards her bedroom, stopping in the doorway and glancing over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stood.

Silently, Melia nodded and walked into the dimly lit room. Still, in her pajamas, she slipped them off in exchange for her silk nightdress. It was a peach color, the skirt falling right above her knees. Her shoulders were bare save for the two small straps. It wasn't a provocative piece of clothing, but the silk gave away its sensual purpose. As she slid into the bed, Dunban entered, closing the door behind him. His gaze was unreadable, but she felt it was something akin to nervousness. She too was nervous, not entirely sure how far she would go during this liason. But at the very least, the woman wanted his body next to hers.

Slowly, he removed his shirt. Her eyes were glued to his movements, both taken by his stunning physique and curiosity as to the process of undressing with one arm of use. But as his hand moved lower, Melia jerked her head away, blushing. It was not proper to gawk.

She waited until she felt the rustle of the blankets and the mattress give way next to her. A few fingers touched her shoulder, sliding across her skin and down her arm. The single touch gave way to a jolt of desire, though she kept her body from externally reacting. One-touch and her body burned for him. Turning, Melia faced him sitting up, her vision filled with his bare chest, chiseled jawline, and warm eyes.

Those eyes.

Parting her lips, the Empress felt words cross over her tongue but die before exiting into the space between their bodies. She felt herself flush, feeling sheepish at her inability to speak. He watched her, as if waiting to see what she would do, which only increased her anxiety. Her heart thudded in her chest and she swallowed, wishing they could jump ahead of the awkward moment and find themselves in an embrace. But seconds passed, and all either one of them did was stare, the tension cloying the air in and around them. A timid smile played on her lips and she broke eye contact, looking away. How did one start such an act? This was entirely unfamiliar territory to her. Her right hand felt weak and out of the corner of her eye, she could see it tremble. The woman gripped the soft sheet, her knuckles turning white, to hide the shaking.

Doubts ran through her head at the reminder of her lack of experience. Their physical intimacy, while quite enflamed, had only progressed so far. And now the young woman had clearly stated that she wanted more. But was she truly prepared for such actions? Would she be unable to reciprocate what he would possibly give unto her? Could she take the words back if she wanted to?

A slight pressure drew her back from the internal struggle and to the man in front of her. His hand had enclosed her own, each finger slowly pulling hers away from the blanket she gripped so tightly.

"We don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with." Dunban murmured, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he interlaced his fingers with hers. "We don't need to do anything at all."

Melia felt her breath catch in her throat, blocking her airway. She felt dizzy, not quite believing what was happening. The simultaneous desire and fear immobilized her; her body electrified. The man lay down, guiding her to join him; their bodies parallel. They lay side by side, noses almost touching. Cautiously, Dunban shifted a little closer to her, placing his hand on her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat. A burst of adrenaline bloomed in the spot underneath the silk dress, and sending tiny jolts down to her hips.

She dropped her eyes to his mouth.

Without giving it a second thought, the young woman closed the distance and put her lips to his. They were soft kisses, shy ones. Considering their last couple of encounters, she was hesitant to dive headfirst into igniting the sparks that lay in wait to be struck to life. He too followed her example, pulling her close and gently brushing his lips to hers. Each kiss was slower than the one before, each exploring as if it were the first time. A slow burn of pleasure warmed her stomach. She savored the pressure of his lips on hers; the feel of his bare chest under her hands; his hand that pressed into the bottom of her back.

They broke apart for breath, but only far enough so their noses touched. Though their actions were delicate in nature, the pressure built in her chest, causing her breath to come ragged. The woman noticed his chest rose and fell more than needed for the common breath. She peered into his eyes, seeing the same yearning she felt. Sparks flared, transforming into a blaze, scorching her core all the way down to her hips, and lower. Her heart pounded, the anticipation causing butterflies in her stomach.

But Dunban didn't move, instead studying her with his eyes. Melia realized he was waiting for her to make the next move. It emboldened her, boosted her confidence.

Then with a mischievous grin, Melia pushed herself into him and kissed him furiously, biting his bottom lip playfully. A growl escaped his mouth and he pressed his hand into her back, pushing her hips into his. She gasped at the contact and felt the smirk on his lips between kisses. He moved his hips against hers, the friction of his underwear welcome against her skin, and she moaned, running her hands through his hair. His hand on her back migrated lower and she inhaled, pressing her chest against his to elicit a groan from him. Melia struggled to breathe in between locking her lips with his, but did not stop. She was ravenous, wanting every touch of his that she could get. Gradually, Dunban moved his kisses away from her mouth, down her jawline, and ending in the middle of her neck. It was too much. She closed her eyes sighed between breaths, leaning her head back and pushing her hips into his. A wave of desire crashed through her, flooding her senses.

She wanted him.

Everywhere.

_No._

The voice whispered from the back of her mind and she stopped still, paralyzed.

The truth wound its arms around her, suspending all sensuality in her body. It bared its ugly head in her mind, poison dripping into the emotions swirling in her veins: she couldn't give herself away. The rationality shouted through her mind, its voice drowning out the urges of desire. She was treading a fine line between yearning and logic. Ultimately, no matter how great a hunger it was, the Empress could not let him fully possess her body. She had to close off her heart, otherwise it would rip apart when he left.

"Melia."

Panting, she refocused on the beautiful face in front of hers.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you wanted to sleep."

She shook her head. The woman did not think she could sleep with such a weight on her heart. Nor did she think he could either.

"Then I'd like to do as you asked," Dunban whispered.

Her heart froze as heat bloomed between her legs.

"I...cacan't." Her voice cracked, distraught.

"That's not exactly what I meant." She looked at him, surprised. The Homs gave her a sly grin. Then, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. As the velvety sounds caressed her, her eyes widened. The words both intrigued and terrified her. The Empress had heard of what he was proposing before, from her ladies in waiting. She had even once or twice daydreamed about it. But never had she pictured herself encountering such a situation.

As he pulled away, Melia inquired, "Um...is that something you want to do?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't. The only question is are you comfortable?"

The young woman looked down, concentrating on the place where her body disappeared under the sheet. It was quite an exposing activity and required trust. Of course, she did trust him. That wasn't the problem. It was a self-conscious response. In some ways, the thought of him doing it embarrassed her. Although it also excited her. The Homs Entia tossed the idea back and forth in her head. It wasn't strictly sex, and yet it fell into a similar category. But when would she have this opportunity again? To be with someone she genuinely cared about?

_Perhaps never._

Especially if she were to follow tradition and choose a consort not based on love, but on political reasons.

And she was extremely curious about the whole thing, despite the insecurities she felt.

It would be just enough to satiate her desire. And she would go no further. A reasonable compromise.

At least, that's what she told herself.

"Yes...I think so."

Dunban raised his eyebrows; a silent gesture of skepticism.

Melia narrowed her gaze. "I did say yes."

He gave her a rogue smile, and her heart flipped. "As you wish, Empress." Planting one more passionate kiss on her lips, he slid down the bed. As his hand ran over her body, it passed over her left breast and lingered, his thumb brushing over her nipple. A gasp escaped her lips, and a blush immediately followed. His fingers continued downward, tracing a path down her torso, grazing her hip bone, until they were in line with his head at her legs.

Dunban looked up at her, his eyes still questioning whether or not she was alright with what was about to happen.

Melia closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a signal of consent. She felt his calloused, but gentle hands spread her legs, and the cotton cloth of her underwear slide down her skin and fall away.

She tensed. How was this supposed to be relaxing? All she felt was awkward, uncomfortable. On some level, ashamed. Panic caught hold of her breath and the impulse to sit up and cover herself overwhelmed her.

But a powerful vibration ran through her, and she moaned, forgetting everything but the sensations below.

* * *

_Bzzt._

Melia's eyes flew open as her extrasensory hearing picked up electrical noise. The sound was almost inaudible, but just enough to wake the Homs Entia from her slumber. Carefully, the Empress turned to her left to see Dunban's sleeping form. Her eyes watched as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The sides of her lips curved upward as she gazed upon the man in her bed. Despite their shaky future (if there was one at all she reminded herself), the woman did not regret letting him into her bed. An unnamed emotion took a hold of her and she reached out to caress his cheek, her hand hovering just above the skin. Thinking better of it, she retracted her hand. _Better to let him rest._ Peace was in short supply these days and she wanted to give him as much as she could.

_Bzzt._

Jerking her head to the right, her ears perked up at the noise. There it was again. Delicately, Melia rose from the bed, easing herself off the mattress to cause the least amount of disturbance to her bedmate. She paused, listening for the ringing, but only silence greeted her ears. Melia closed her eyes, willing it to come to life once more.

But it was not the buzzing sound, but a high pitched tone the shot through her ears. It was faint, just on the outer reaches of her acute hearing. Wincing, Melia swept her eyes over the room. But it was undisturbed, just as everything had been only two hours before when she and Dunban had retreated to the bedroom. That meant it must be originating from the parlor.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, the Empress gently opened and closed the bedroom door, the soft click of the handle fading into the silence a quickly as it had come. Melia studied the darkened parlor, shadows dancing before her eyes. Slowly, her vision adjusted and they scanned the scene for the origin of the noise. As her eyes glossed over the outlines of the furniture and the artwork on the walls, Melia found the room untouched as well. What was the hum coming from?

Then something caught her eye.

A small dot of red light flashed, penetrating through the blackness. But it blinked out of existence too quickly. Holding her breath, the woman waited for another moment, and the red light was back with its piercing glow. It was flashing on a sequence, she realized. Squinting, Melia followed the trail of light to her desk.

The crackling became louder with each step on the carpeted floor, sending a shiver down her spine.

As the young woman neared the desk, her eyes identified the different contents scattered across the surface. Melia's hands worked in a flurry, moving papers to the right and writing utensils to the left. She chastised herself; she knew better to keep her things organized, though the last few days had tried her patience. Or was it general apathy to all orders? It didn't matter now and she pushed the thoughts away. Finally, there was nothing left on the surface but a single box. The red light shone from the slits on the side, and Melia pulled the top off. Putting her hands into the box, her fingers closed over a cold, metal object. She lifted it out, studying the shape in the darkness. The red flicked once more, giving Melia a brief look at the item. It was a communicator. Her fingers moved to feel for the power switch. It was turned on.

Furrowing her brow, the Empress reached over to the right and pulled out a drawer from the desk. Reaching inside, she pulled forth another communicator. Her communicator. And it was powered off.

She looked in her left hand. This one was not hers. Someone had put it there.

Her body tensed.

Someone wanted to communicate with her off regular channels. Away from public airwaves; on an untraceable frequency. The beats of her heart broke their steady rhythm in favor of an all out run. It must have been placed while she was investigating Nae'ell's room. Which meant Nae'ell had been watching her movements.

She wanted to vomit.

Distressed, Melia turned her head left and right, trying to catch any evidence of an intruder. But there was none. Everything in the parlor lay untouched, peaceful in the darkness. She turned her eyes back to the communicator in hand. The red light was still blinking, taunting her. Someone wanted to converse.

Lifting it up to her face, the woman swallowed, her throat dry. Trembling, Melia adjusted the volume, placed her thumb on the white button, and whispered, "Hello?" The crackling continued as her voice traveled over the airwave, the harsh noise grating in her ears.

"Hello, Melia."

Her heart skipped a beat. Nae'ell.

"I see you invaded my privacy. Did you find anything interesting?"

Nausea flooded her stomach as she remembered the smell permeating every single thing in Nae'ell's room. The memory summoned in her mind, she was back in the bedroom, vomiting over the carpet as the rotting odor filled her nostrils. Stomach in knots, the Empress forced the stench away, breathing deeply the clean air filling the atmosphere around her. There was no doubt in Melia's mind that Nae'ell was referencing Camar's corpse.

Tightening her body, Melia gripped the communicator firmly and pressed down on the white button once more. "Where are you?"

"Oh, my dear. So angry. Is that any way to speak to your sister?"

"You haven't been my sister since you started this mess."

"What mess? Oh, you mean this saboteur business. Well, I did my best to guide you to the right decision. But you resisted my advice at every turn."

"Advice? Is that what you call your crimes? I will have you arrested for your transgressions."

"Oh, Melia. You must learn to not play your cards too quickly. Why don't you meet me and we can have a conversation face to face?"

"Where?"

"Meet me at Hovering Reef 9, my dear. And come alone."

Hovering Reef 9. That was where the...

_Oh no._

There was no way she couldn't venture there by her lonesome. This was a trap in the making and she was not stupid enough to walk into such a blatant ambush.

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. If you do not come alone, I will know. And I will proceed to explode every single bomb I have planted in the Villa."

_What?_

Bombs in the Villa. Bombs that could kill all her friends, topple down into the Great Hall, potentially injuring and killing more people. She shivered in the darkness. She could not let that happen.

There was a pause on the line before Nae'ell's voice came through the device again. "Now do you understand?"

Melia nodded, trying to swallow but her throat was raw. Bombs in the Villa. Her heart skipped a beat as fear clouded her thoughts.

"What guarantee do I have you won't detonate them?"

"You'll just have to trust me. You've done that before. It shouldn't be so hard."

Melia clenched her jaw but said nothing.

"Do we have a deal?"

"...yes."

"Good. Then I will see you soon, my dearest sister."

There was a scream on the other end, and then the line cut out. Her eyes went wide. Who had screamed? Where had that come from? Did Nae'ell have someone hostage? Her mind spiraled as set the communicator down on the desk as her throat closed. What if it were Fiora? Or Sharla? Any of her friends?

Squeezing her eyes shut, the woman fought the tears that threatened to burst from under her eyelids and stream down her cheeks. She had to go. The madness had to stop. No more collateral damage could occur because of this war between herself and Nae'ell. She wouldn't let it. Her hands trembled and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Nae'ell was waiting for her. And if she didn't meet her alone, everyone she cared about would die and possibly more. It was a simple choice.

The Empress took a deep breath in and out, releasing the tension in her body. Another deep breath and another. Finally, on the fourth, she felt her body start to calm itself. If she were to confront Nae'ell, she had to think straight. First, she needed clothes. Second, she needed to leave without alarming her bodyguards. Third, she needed to fly a shuttle out to Hovering Reef 9.

Quietly, she put the communicator back on the desk, contemplating the obstacles that lay before here. Clothes were easy. Procuring a shuttle and flying it was simple. But she had to get out without alerting James and Elrich. Or Dunban. Melia looked to the balcony. There was no way around James and Elrich. They certainly wouldn't let her wander alone at this hour, even if she gave them a plausible reason. So she would have to fly to the landing pad. It was quite a distance, and would tire her, but there was no way around it. And she reasoned that she could recover her energy while flying to Hovering Reef 9 (though she would need to leave the shuttle at the previous reef; if Nae'ell saw the vehicle, she would suspect the GPS signal to be active and thus detonate the bombs).

Melia had to move fast. Clothes. Her eyes flew to the bedroom door, thinking of what lay beyond. That was problematic. If she woke Dunban, he would ask her what was happening and insist on coming with her. And that could not be allowed. Steeling her insides, Melia knew what she would have to do.

Tiptoeing back into the bedroom, her eyes centered on his sleeping face. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving him, but the woman did not falter. Closing her eyes and summoning her third eye, Melia imagined a large ball of purple energy growing from the center of her chest. Gradually, it morphed from a tiny speck to a handheld sphere, pulsating with ether. Opening her eyes, she felt the ether travel down her veins from her heart to her fingertips.

Opening her palms towards Dunban, she whispered, "Hypnotise."

The ball flew towards the man, enveloping his face in purple smoke. After a few seconds, it dispersed, but she could still feel the tinglings in the air. It would keep him asleep for a little longer than normal, should he wake sooner than later.

Her body groaned and she felt the urge to slump to the ground as energy rushed from her body. If she had to fight Nae'ell, she would be severely disadvantaged. Fearful tears rose up inside. She could not follow that path of thinking. She needed to focus on the current objective.

Everything was a blur as she pulled out garments, picking the most utilitarian. Shucking off her nightdress, she shoved on a long-sleeved shirt and black pants she'd used for her renovation work. Then the Homs Entia rushed to her desk and scribbled a note for Elrich and James and Dunban, whoever should find it first, should something happen to her. Without another moment to waste, the Empress strode towards the balcony doors, heart dropping into her stomach. Quietly, she opened the doors, glancing behind her at the front door to make sure neither Elrich nor James had heard the creak. But the front door remained closed and the young woman walked out onto the balcony. The cold air bit her skin, but Melia felt only a taste of it. The adrenaline made her body numb to any physical pain, small or large.

Taking a large breath, the Empress climbed onto the ledge and gazed into the night. Somewhere, Nae'ell watched and waited for her. And Melia would confront her with the best of her abilities. If not for the sake of her kingdom, then for the sake of her friends. Bending her knees, the High Entia pushed off into the air and soared, one step closer to the battleground.

* * *

The scene in front of her materialized as Melia stepped off the teleporter. A dark sky dotted with little dots of light above; blue lamps casting their glow on either side of her; two High Entia guards unconscious on the ground; a figure at the far end of the hovering platform. A cold breeze danced over her skin as her eyes concentrated on the faraway individual knowing full well who it was. She swiveled her eyes to the right and left, but there was no one else. They were isolated, and Melia felt the weight of her decision pressing down on her chest. Alone with no allies. Apprehension loomed over her and she grit her teeth. There was no turning back now.

Kneeling, Melia checked the pulses of the two High Entian guards. They were faint, but there. At least they were not dead. Standing, Melia squared her shoulders and put one foot of the other, analyzing her chances of survival. Brief calculations resulted in a 50% survival rate, and possibly lower due to her exhaustion from her flight and ether usage. Clenching her staff in her right hand, the young woman continued forward, pushing away the negatives to concentrate her goal. It would do no good to dwell, and she needed every one of her senses alert.

The Empress stopped five feet away from Nae'ell, close enough to see the woman's scornful gaze but far enough to be out of reach of attack. Her turquoise eyes met a pair of icy indigo ones. They dared Melia to close the distance between them and begin the imminent battle. But Melia remained unmoved, her defiance the first gauntlet thrown in the impending altercation. Then something else caught her eye. Kneeling on the ground next to Nae'ell was another figure, face downward, a curtain of hair obscuring its identity. _The scream_. It was this person, whoever it was. Melia felt the urge to kneel down and reassure the individual, but kept her stance. She could not show any weakness that Nae'ell could use against her.

"Stop this at once, Nae'ell." Melia said, her voice firm and resolute.

"I'm not sure why you insist on keeping up the pretense that you are the one with power here."

"Surrender and I will assure you a fair trial for your crimes against the crown."

"Crimes against the crown? I know not what you're talking about." Nae'ell looked at her with mock surprise.

"You have sabotaged my reign at every turn."

Nonchalantly, Nae'ell shrugged. "I don't think you have any physical evidence to support that claim."

It was true. Melia felt her neck tense, an invisible hand pushing against her windpipe and squeezing.

"There was a body underneath your bedroom. How do you explain that?"

"Self-defense. He forced me to keep him hidden. I did and then he decided to dispose of me. We fought and I killed him. I was too frightened that I wouldn't be believed, so I ran away. I'm sure the coroners will tell you the wounds on his body are in accordance with my statement."

"People would question your judgment to stash the body."

"Well, if you were to charge me with murder, the same people would question it. I did put down a psychopath who tried to take ahold of the kingdom. They would be thankful that he is gone."

Melia's hands rolled into fists. She wanted to scream. Nae'ell had thought of everything, down to the last detail. How could the Empress expose her for the villain she truly was? With no evidence save the body, would she be able to do so? Or would Nae'ell be free to move about in the world forever, a danger to Melia and those close to her?

It couldn't be the latter. The young Homs Entia would not allow it.

Nae'ell stared at her for a moment, then laughed. The sounds unsettled Melia; the disdain they were coated in. "What a naive little girl. Even if I were to be implicated, I would never surrender to a bastard."

"I am the rightful heir to the throne."

"You do not deserve the crown you wear. That crown belonged to your brother."

"If you truly knew my brother, you know he supported my father's decision to name me heir."

"Too bad your father did not know that his people would suffer under your reign. Otherwise, he would have thought better. Perhaps given the title to your step sister."

Melia creased her lips into a line; she felt the knife drive into her heart and twist. The words stung and she could not respond, knowing there was some truth to them. Instead, she said, "I have done what I deemed necessary and made a few mistakes, but I have always kept the welfare of my people at the forefront of my mind."

"A few mistakes? Is that what you call them?" Nae'ell scoffed. "Was it a mistake to dismiss the trauma of your Entian brothers and sisters nine months ago? To put them in ineffectual ' _therapy circles'_ to sort through their pain? Hoping they would just forget the trauma and move on? Or how about the cowardly decision to let Colony 9 atrocities go unpunished? You made a _peace deal_ with them and asked for a formal apology when blood was spilled. An apology that meant absolutely nothing! What an insult to the High Entia who died! How could you do such a thing?" She glared and continued, "And was it a mistake when you chose the life of a Homs over mine? How long did you think you could hide your true colors that you value the lives of the Homs over the High Entia?"

"I..." But she trailed off. What could be said about her sins? The young woman knew they would stay with her forever, and as long as she remained the Empress, she would atone for them in the best way possible.

"You say that you do what is necessary for your people as Empress." Nae'ell sneered as she grabbed the hostage's arm and forced her up. Melia's eyes widened as she looked into the face of Miriall, flushed yet pale simultaneously. The Homs Entian screamed in pain as Nae'ell twisted her arm. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"Stop!" Melia shouted.

"This woman is a traitor. She has conspired against you, the crown. You have plenty of evidence of her role in the plot. What does High Entian law demand you do?"

Melia hesitated.

"WHAT MUST BE DONE, MELIA?"

Inside, Melia winced, but kept her face blank. "She must be punished."

"And how?"

"The penalty for treason is...death."

"Will you do what needs to be done? Or are you too soft?" Nae'ell said and she dug her nails into Miriall's skin. The young woman shrieked, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Please, Empress..." Miriall gasped, wobbling on her feet.

"Nae'ell, let her go!"

"You mean let her go free? Escape her punishment."

"She must be tried before a judge and a body of her peers to determine the extent of her crimes."

"I knew you were not what you said you were." The villainess sneered.

And Nae'ell released Miriall's arm and pushed her off the edge. Miriall disappeared over the cliff, her shrieks filling the air.

"No!" Melia cried and rushed to the edge.

But it was too late. The desperate cries cut through the air. Her body a small speck as it fell towards the infinite blackness below. And then it was gone.

Silence.

Vision blurred, Melia turned and locked eyes with Nae'ell, trembling. "Why? Why did you do all of this?"

Nae'ell's face contorted into an expression of pure hatred. Her eyes glowed in rage and she bared her teeth.

In a low voice, she said, "You killed everyone I loved."

It took a second for Melia to register what the Entian woman had said. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she backed away from the edge.

"Did you even think for a second about who you were murdering during the Holocaust?"

"I don't understand."

"You came back to Alcamoth to rescue the Homs Entia trapped in the city, too frightened to brave the Telethia that roamed and escape into the world. You knew the Entia had turned into Telethia and yet you fought them. Did you think about the mothers and fathers, the children, the lovers that you and your friends butchered?"

Melia's insides squirmed.

"Do you remember the two Telethia you fought at the gate when you returned to the city?" Nae'ell scorned. "Of course you don't. They all looked alike, didn't they? But you struck them down in cold blood, without care."

"That's not true."

"Really? You're going to deny it? _I watched you._ Your barbarian friends struck them down and you finished them off. And then you ran away into the city, leaving the dead bodies to rot." Nae'ell spat. "No thought to what you had just done, killing your own people."

Melia's lip trembled. She had felt pain with every Telethian death. It had not escaped her that she was putting an end to her own people. But she did not remember that moment. It blurred with the many other battles she'd had. And that in itself was detestable she knew.

"Those were my parents. I watched as you killed my parents." Nae'ell clenched her fists, daggers in her eyes.

_Oh god._

Melia cringed. The shame washed through her. Her heart pounded so hard that it hurt in her chest.

"Then you killed the First Consort. The woman who was to be my mother-in-law. The woman who welcomed me into her household with open arms."

"She was in pain! I wanted to release her from it."

"Did you know if that's what she wanted? Or was that your inner desire to get revenge?"

"No! She was my mother! I never wanted to hurt her."

"And yet you condemned her to death."

"I...I was asked to."

"You were asked to? And were you asked to kill the Prince?"

"No of course not!"

"But you still did it. You killed your own brother."

"I had to!"

"You killed the love of my life. YOU KILLED KALLIAN!" Nae'ell screamed, the sounds of hatred landing invisible blows to Melia's body, pain blooming all around.

"Nae'ell—"

"You didn't even try to find a way to save him!"

"Nae'ell, please lis—"

"Don't. Don't you _fucking_ dare." Nae'ell seethed, tears covering her cheeks unashamed. "You deserve to suffer after everything you've done."

The Empress could no longer keep the tears at bay. They fell down her cheeks in rivers, unstoppable, drenching her face in grief. All words were washed from her mind. There was nothing she could say as the anguish permeated her body, threatening to overcome and incapacitate her.

Nae'ell wiped her tears from her own eyes though the expression of fury remained implanted in her beautiful features. "At first, I wanted to kill you. Put you down. Wipe your existence off this earth. It was easy to convince Camille. After all, some crazy Entian had already tried. It would just be written off as another lone wolf." The Entian woman began to walk, following a circular path around Melia as she continued, "But after she botched it, I realized I wanted to torture you. I wanted your own actions to be your downfall."

"What about Camar?" Melia asked, finding her voice once more.

"Camar was nothing but my pawn. He wanted you to pay too, though for different reasons. The ones of the heart. It seems you made quite an impression on him." Nae'ell mocked. "It was so easy to use him to take the fall. He wanted all the glory of 'opening the eyes of the High Entia to your wretchedness', and I was happy to give it to him. It kept me in the dark."

"But...you killed him."

"The power went to his head. He was becoming a nuisance and liability. The whole business with the coup d'etat? That wasn't part of the plan. He was going to give you the Scepter so you would feel indebted to him, and I told him not to. So he deviated. When I helped him escape, he was raving about what to do next. How we needed to strike while the iron was hot. I told him we would plan accordingly and stashed him in my room."

"...where Alderon was."

"You're finally putting the pieces together. Clever girl." Nae'ell condescended. "Eventually it was Alderon's turn to play his part. That poor, poor man. He had no sense of reality left. The perfect candidate for such a devastating mission. Demand your resignation, kill the children, kill himself. You would have no choice after that but to step down. Camar wanted to come as well and watch the show. I told him I would come back for him. And I did. Just this time with a knife."

"You waited until Alderon killed himself, didn't you?"

"I wasn't entirely sure I could trust him to carry out the plan. And then when I saw he screwed it up, I knew couldn't afford any loose ends. So Camar had to go." Nae'ell smirked. "Well, that was always the plan. It was just a question of when."

"And...Miriall?" Melia asked, new tears flooding through the dried trails on her cheeks.

"I 'took pity' on the girl and rescued her from house arrest. She was grateful, and I told her I would help her earn your mercy. That I knew she was innocent of the crime and she came willingly. What a pathetic creature. I slipped her into Kallian's room, because I knew you would never search there. You haven't been in there since he died."

Melia's eyes dropped to the ground. It was true. The Empress couldn't bring herself to go into the room and see what were his last moments. Entombed forever.

"I wanted you to be shamed out of the throne. I wanted the people to toss you out and tread on your heart. You needed to gain their approval, and I was facilitating their ultimate rejection. I wanted you to be remembered as the worst monarch in the history of the High Entian Empire. You would live the rest of your days alone in infamy, suffering for your sins and haunted by the enmity of your people. A cursed existence. One that would end in humiliation and distress."

Nae'ell narrowed her eyes at the Empress, hand slipping into the folds of her dress.

"But I know that's impossible now. So I'll settle for your death."

Then she lunged at Melia, knife in hand.

The Entian woman tackled her to the ground, her staff dropping inches away into the grass. Straddling the Homs Entia, Nae'ell poised the knife above her and cut through the air towards Melia's shoulder. It severed the skin, blood pooling out of the wound. Melia screamed and Nae'ell dislodged the knife.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages."

The Entian woman poised the knife high once more, this time over the other shoulder, but Melia pushed her hips upwards, and they tumbled to the right, a mass of arms and legs. As they slowed, Melia landed a kick to Nae'ell's stomach and jumped up, her eyes searching for her staff. She saw it and raced over, her fingers grazing the ground as she wrapped her hand around the handle, her shoulder screaming in pain as her movements were too quick for the injury. The Empress span around, just in time to see Nae'ell send a fireball towards her. With her staff, Melia summoned a purple shield in her mind and shouted, "Reflection!" The armor flew up just as the fireball hurtled within inches of her face. It bounced off, back towards Nae'ell, its speed increased. Furious, the woman threw a blade of ice towards it, both spells disintegrating into the air.

The urge to breathe heavily overcame Melia, but she kept it controlled, crouching into a defensive position, clenching her jaw against the pain in her shoulder. She flicked her eyes over the injury: blood still seeped from the incision, but at a slower rate. Melia could not give away to Nae'ell that she was at a disadvantage, her body already fatigued.

Nae'ell narrowed her eyes. Then she rushed towards the younger woman, knife ready to strike. Melia lept to the side easily, sending a ball of lightning at the Entia. Nae'ell fumed and lept backward, out of range of the attack. The Empress felt her spirits rise; she was on the offensive. Quickly, she imagined the ground shake underneath them. Once again, Nae'ell charged straight towards her. But Melia pointed her staff and a spout of ether shot through it into the field. Large rocks rose up from the ground, throwing Nae'ell off balance and to the dirt once more.

Adrenaline running through her veins, the Empress felt a large purple ball grow inside of her chest and pointed her staff at Nae'ell once more. "Mind Blast!" An explosion of ether headed straight for Nae'ell, who was pulling herself up from her prostrate position. It enveloped her, two ether chains binding around her upper body, squeezing her arms to her side. The knife dropped to the ground

Melia readied Hypnotise. If she could force Nae'ell asleep, then she would win. The energy bubbled within her and she felt it coming to the top. She brought her staff towards Nae'ell once more, but the woman was grinning. Melia felt her skin crawl. What had she missed?

Nae'ell was on her feet and racing at Melia. Melia tried to dodge the tackle but the pummeled to the ground. Searing pain clouded her vision as she landed on the damaged shoulder, her body screaming in pain. Nae'ell stood, the shackles disappearing into the air, and Melia rolled backward, clutching her shoulder but managing to stand. She wobbled and her lungs heaved.

It was too much. She teetered, feeling the full brunt of weakness and pain. She blinked, trying to focus.

And then she realized where she was.

"Good-bye, Melia. May you rot in hell."

Nae'ell sneered and she sent a whirlwind straight into Melia.

Then she was falling. A free fall. Watching the hovering reef get smaller and smaller.

Her stomach dropped out and she shrieked. This was no dream. The wind roared past her body and she flung her arms out, her voice filling her ears. But she continued to plummet. The dark sky was all she could see. Her body span; her limbs out of control. The air ripped at her skin as she plunged further and further downward.

Desperate, Melia thrust open her wings. They stretched and she felt them flap quickly. Too quick. She pushed and pushed, feeling the strain shoot through her head. They fluttered in the air, trying to catch the air beneath them. But they couldn't. And she continued to drop.

Tears streamed down her face and she tried to breathe, her throat only catching bits and pieces of oxygen.

She was going to die.

This was it.

She opened her mouth to screa—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that back and forth between Melia and Nae'ell was one of the conversations I'd looked forward to for a while. I was eager to really peel back the veneer and show Nae'ell's anger and rage. And the reasons behind it.
> 
> And then of course the end. I was super excited for that part.


	36. Metamorphosis

"Where is Melia?" Fiora asked, eyes filled with worry. Her lips trembled as she said the words; they slipped off her tongue, wavering in the air, as if they knew the answer to come. Shulk wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort, but he too was nervous.

Dunban swept his eyes over the group gathered in his suite. The tension in the air was palpable and the man could hear his blood roaring in his ears. The truth in his mind was still unbelievable. How had it all unfolded in such a manner? He had just returned only minutes ago and already Fiora, Shulk, Sharla, Reyn, and Riki had descended upon him. Glancing to the right, he saw Tyrea looking out the window, arms crossed, quiet. Serenity stood next to her, though did not engage, just offering her presence as comfort. But he could see the concern in her eyes; she too wanted to know what happened.

Just as Dunban opened his mouth to begin, the door slammed open. In the doorway were James and Elrich. Before the Homs knew it, Elrich had him by the shirt collar. "Where is the Empress? You said you'd bring her back!" Elrich growled. His grip tightened but Dunban did not feel the pressure on his throat. He was numb to the pain. It was no comparison to what was buried in his heart.

"If you hurt h—"

"Elrich, _stop_. Let Dunban speak." James said, putting a hand on his friend's arm. Elrich shot an unsatisfied glance at his partner but released his grip on Dunban's collar.

Readjusting the cloth, the man cleared his throat. Where to begin? Despite the fact that it had only happened an hour or so ago, it felt like a lifetime. Could he remember everything? Not just the end? An end that replayed over and over again in his mind.

Anger pulsated through his chest and he steeled himself, forcing the emotion down, grinding it out in his gut. He tightened his stomach closed his eyes. Now was not the time to get emotional.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and began the story.

* * *

He'd woken up alone in her bed. Not that he was entirely surprised as it had happened before. His hand reached out to her side of the bed; it was faintly warm. Sitting up, he frowned. It should have been warmer. Turning his head towards the washroom, the man didn't hear the water running for a shower. Swiveling his head to the left, Dunban looked to see if there were any lights on in the parlor, shining under the door. But there were none, just darkness. Suspicious, he rose from the bed, and walked out into the parlor, unconcerned of his lack of clothes (he was, after all, only in boxers). The balcony doors were open, a slight breeze lifting the curtains off the ground. While the cold air slithered over his skin, goosebumps populating in its wake, the man began to survey the room. It was eerily quiet; something wasn't right.

As his feet stepped over the plush carpet, Dunban turned on one of the lamps by the sofa. He hoped to see the young woman sitting quietly amongst the inanimate furniture, deep in contemplation, but she was not there. Her long silvery hair did not catch his eye or the soft pink of her nightdress. But something else did: three creme colored envelopes sitting primly on her desk. As he moved closer to the mahogany workspace, he saw that one addressed to him.

His stomach clenched.

Swallowing, Dunban grabbed a letter opener in the upper right corner and slit the top of the envelope with the small blade. His instincts told him there was no time to waste, though the hammering of his heart said otherwise. The truth was, he feared the contents of the letter. Whatever was inside was dangerous. As he slept, something had happened to the Empress and he had no idea what it was. But he couldn't speculate nor could he waste any more time. The man pulled out the letter and began to read. A cold chill came over his body as he read and reread the letter. The hand that held the letter began to tremble. The words she had written to him were both thoughtful and despairing, asking for forgiveness. She had Hypnotised him and left without a word to her bodyguards. The Empress said she knew the risks, and needed to go in order to save everyone.

She had incapacitated him. She had left without a word. She had deliberately thrown herself into a trap.

Crumpling the letter in his fist, Dunban slammed his hand down on the desk. Pain rippled through his fist, but he didn't care.

It wasn't that he didn't think Melia couldn't take care of herself. But Nae'ell...she was a different breed of evil. What if Nae'ell took her hostage? Or worse?

He couldn't think like that.

How could she do this? How could she shut him out? They could have created a plan. A way to save everyone and a way to keep her from meeting Nae'ell alone. But now there were no options, only one course of action. Dunban had to go after Melia.

The door flung open. James and Elrich rushed in, most likely alarmed by Dunban's outburst. They scanned the parlor looking for their monarch. Seeing her nowhere, James went straight to Dunban.

"Where's the Empress?"

Dunban pointed to the other two envelopes. James and Elrich grabbed each, ripping them and reading the letters with speed.

"She's gone." James murmured. "

To meet Nae'ell alone." Dunban rolled his fist on the desk, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"We need to go after her."

"The two of you need to find the bombs. I'll go after Melia." The Homs looked at each of them, determination in his eye.

"This isn't the time to play hero." Elrich snapped, his eyes shooting daggers at Dunban.

Dunban growled, "There's no time for this. You two know the Villa's grounds like the back of your hand. You can rally the Royal Guard to help find the bombs. That takes time. Time we do not have."

Elrich clenched his jaw but said nothing. He knew the logic was sound.

None of them said anything for a minute. Then James opened his mouth. "Alright. But you bring her back." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. Dunban knew those words were more a threat than anything.

But it wasn't needed. If he failed...

"I will."

James and Elrich disappeared out of the front door as quickly as they'd come. Dunban went back to the bedroom to throw on his clothes. Briefly, the man wondered what the two bodyguards made of his appearance, the lack of clothes. But he couldn't worry about that now. Now was not the time to consider such things.

Questions ran through his mind as he slid on his pants and shirt. What was Nae'ell's end game? To kill Melia? That seemed the only plausible answer; the only reason why she would want to meet the Empress out in the wilderness alone. Just thinking about it made him grind his teeth. And when had that devil of a woman put bombs in the Villa? Surely, she would have been seen. Did that mean there were more dead bodies hidden? He hoped not as he slid the shirt over his head, now fully dressed.

Draping his cape over his paralyzed arm, Dunban's eyes stole a glance at the bed. The memory of what had happened between him and Melia a mere few hours ago flashed before his eyes and his blood warmed. Her voice resonated in his ears; the sounds she made as her body moved against him. She was so beautiful in the lamplight; her silver hair adding an effervescent quality to her appearance. Those blue eyes observed him, watching his every move, then closing as she let go and bestowed her trust upon him. He remembered her pink lips against her pale skin, wearing a smile that made his heart flip in his chest.

He had to get her back.

Dunban didn't even remember leaving the Villa. His mind was focused on a singular objective, and everything else faded away. As the Homs walked down the hallway towards the exit, his pace increasing with each step, a figure flashed in front of him.

"What's going on?" Tyrea demanded as she kept pace with him. The lights of the Villa were ablaze, the Royal Guard rushing down the hallways searching for the alleged bombs. The inhabitants started to emerge from their suites wearing expressions of confusion and anxiety.

For a brief moment, he thought about not telling Melia's step-sister. But he knew that would be wrong. After all, Tyrea was Melia's last familial connection. And from what he'd observed, the two were becoming close, even if neither would admit it. "It's Melia. She's gone to meet Nae'ell at Hovering Reef 9 alone."

"Tell me you're lying," Tyrea said. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of shock flicker in her face before it smoothed into blankness. He shook his head. "That idiot," Tyrea muttered. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. You need to help find the bombs."

"Don't bullshit me. You need someone to fly the shuttle. I'm going with you."

Dunban caught a glimpse of Fiora's flaxen hair at the end of the hall. He had to leave before she saw him. He couldn't risk her following him and insisting on coming. It was selfish, but Dunban needed to keep her out of danger. He couldn't worry about both Fiora and Melia.

"Fine. Let's go."

The pair rushed out of the Villa, accelerating their steps as quickly as possible. Once again, Dunban refused to register the scenery as it passed by him. Those minutes of travel did not imprint upon his mind, only questions of Melia's wellbeing and safety. Images of her in his arms floated through his mind: the softness of her skin, the smell of her rose perfume, the pleasant murmurs of their pillow talk. But the recollections disappeared as Dunban ran through the Great Hall.

"Why did you let her go alone?" Tyrea demanded as they turned right.

"Do you think I would have? She Hypnotised me and left."

Tyrea's eyes went wide and she laughed. "Oh my god. Melia put a spell on you. That is fantastic!"

Dunban glared at the Homs Entia. "It is not. Now she's in danger."

"Oh, come on. You have to admit that it was pure genius. I didn't realize her to be a trickster." Tyrea jeered. "Wait. If she Hypnotised you, does that mean you were in bed with her?"

Dunban set his mouth into a line and she gasped mockingly. There was no chance he would comment on his bed habits with Tyrea right now. Or ever.

"You were! My, my, Dunban. I did not realize your relationship had progressed to such a level." Tyrea taunted gleefully. "I cannot wait to discuss it with my dear sister."

Close to snapping, Dunban thought better of it. What if this were Tyrea's way to cope with the current situation? It may be her way of dealing with the imminent danger to her sister. The man tossed a sidelong glance at the female but her face betrayed none of the fear, just that annoying grin. And yet, if she truly didn't care about the fate of the Empress, why was she here, next to him racing to save Melia?

A few minutes later, they were at the landing pad. Silver shuttles gleamed in the moonlight, lining each side of the runway, waiting to be boarded and flown out into the night. Dunban and Tyrea rushed to the first on the right, clamoring up the ramp and into the body of the aircraft. The Homs Entia wasted no time and jumped into the pilot's seat, switching on a few nobs as Dunban retracted the ramp and sat in the co-pilot seat. He watched her hands move in a flurry over the switchboard, her brows knitted together in concentration. The man strapped himself into the chair, busying himself with the straps to drown out the pressure building in his chest. Every second wasted put Melia was in greater danger.

Finally, Tyrea punched in a few instructions into the bright blue control panel on the silver dashboard, and the shuttle lifted off the grounds. With a few more button pushes, the aircraft reversed away from the landing bay, now floating over the open sea. The purr of the engines filled his ears, sending vibrations all throughout his body. Then Tyrea hit the gas, speeding through the darkness, away from the bright lights of the Diamond City. It was faster than Dunban had ever traveled before, feeling his body push into his chair and heart drop into his stomach. A wave of nausea flooded him, but he kept it at bay, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard the air rip as the shuttle flew through it, b-lining for the Hovering Reef 9.

He needed to distract himself from the sickness and claustrophobia. He dived into memories of his encounters with Melia, regardless of the fears they wrought in his mind. Sitting with her at breakfast; taking walks in the Villa; embracing at Prison Island; kissing in bed. Dunban's heart wrenched in his chest and he rolled his shoulders, attempting to release the tension built up in his upper body. How much longer would the journey take? How much longer until he could see the woman who held his heart? Unfortunately, the Homs knew there was nothing he could do. He could only wait until they arrived at their destination. There was no point in stressing. And yet that was all he could do.

Minutes passed, seemingly like hours. But the aircraft began to slow and Dunban opened his eyes, focusing on the view as they reached Hovering Reef 7. As they flew by it, Dunban caught sight of another shuttle up ahead.

_Melia._

"Shit," Tyrea muttered then gunned the aircraft forward, past Hovering Reef 8, where the shuttle floated in the air, lifeless. As they approached Hovering Reef 9, they could see two figures on the ground, shots of ether streaking the air around and in between them. Dunban froze; Nae'ell and Melia were locked in battle. His worst fears confirmed.

"Tyrea..." He urged.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She snapped.

The Homs undid his restraints and rushed to the window, desperate to see the action unfold. He could barely make out their faces as Tyrea lowered the shuttle on the far edge of the floating island. His gut churned as ice and fire collided, the two combatants exchanging blows. How many more before he could run and help her?

"TYREA!"

"GO!"

The shuttle hit the ground with a thud and he rushed to pull the lever. The ramp began to unfold, but Dunban jumped out without waiting, dropping to the dirt and sprinting.

Up ahead, he saw Melia struggled to rise, standing on the edge of the cliff.

Dunban raced forward, twelve feet away.

Nae'ell put her hands out.

He pushed himself faster, nine feet away.

A green gust of wind expelled from her hands.

Six feet.

It hit Melia straight in the chest. She cried out.

And fell over the edge.

His heart stopped; four feet.

"MELIA! MELIA!"

He closed the distance and reached the cliff, eyes frantic to find her as his strangled cries clogged the air.

But she had disappeared, swallowed up by the blackness.

She was gone.

Silence. It was deafening.

"YOU BITCH!"

He turned. Tyrea had tackled Nae'ell to the ground. She was on top of the villain, her fists landing blow after blow mercilessly to Nae'ell's face and body; Tyrea's screams filled the air, echoing in his ears, furious and unintelligible.

Immobilized, Dunban watched silently. His mind could not compute what had just occurred. Over and over again his mind replayed the moment: the gust of wind hitting her, her body dropping away.

He hadn't saved her. And she died.

His lungs wheezed as a lump grew in his throat. Eyes focusing and unfocusing, Dunban's mind spiraled, trying to grasp onto some bit of hope. Some chance she would still be alive. Maybe he would turn around and she would burst forth in a cloud of smoke, having outwitted Nae'ell with some ether spell of invisibility. Or maybe she had flown underneath the wreath to deceive Nae'ell into thinking the Empress was dead.

But Dunban knew that it was impossible. Melia had fallen into the pit and was most likely dissolved into ether. Her being broken down into molecules and dispersed through the world. She was no longer had a physical presence.

And she was forever lost to him.

Melia. The first woman he had...

The man swallowed, unable to finish the thought. His eyes grew hot but he pressed the tears back into his sockets, refusing to let them out. If he did, he would lose what was left of his control. But it was too much. The hole in his heart widened with each moment of comprehension, the reality hitting every cell in his body, drowning them in anguish. Misery threatened to overcome him; the heartache becoming unbearable.

But screams of grief invaded his torment, bringing him back to the present. Tyrea's fists were dotted with blood, each downward stroke becoming slower than the last.

"Stop Tyrea!" The Homs rushed over to her and pulled the Homs Entia off of Nae'ell.

"LET ME GO!" Tyrea fought him, struggling against his arm locked around her waist. But it was useless. Dunban held steadfast. After a moment, Tyrea stopped altogether. She stopped moving and screaming, becoming limp like a doll in his arms.

It seemed she had come to the same conclusion as he had. None of it mattered anymore. They had failed to rescue Melia.

Only inches away, Nae'ell laughed, making no attempt to rise from her position. The sounds dripped with triumph and Dunban resisted the urge to reach out and put his hands around her throat, cutting off her airway and strangling her to death. It was so tempting, to kill the woman who had taken away Melia. Blood pooled down her face and purple bruises started to appear, but she didn't care. He could see it in her eyes: she had won.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart faltering as it attempted to stay strong.

He would never hold Melia in his arms again.

The ground began to shake beneath him before the despair set in. He opened his eyes wide in alarm and adrenaline jolted through his body. A rumble. Once, twice, three times. Dunban stumbled and Tyrea released herself from his grasp to steady herself. Cautiously, Dunban walked over to the edge of the cliff once more, trying to make out in the darkness the origin of the tremors. Was it coming from the ether pocket? Apprehension washed through him; what new horror would it inflict upon them?

Something flashed before his eyes, darting out of the darkness of the black void and into the sky above. It rushed past him so quickly, he couldn't make out what it was. Stepping backward, the man tried to focus on the unknown entity. It had stopped its upward ascent, hovering ten feet above the floating island but was still shrouded in darkness. Clouds passed overhead, making way for the dim moonlight to shine through the darkened night sky. The being was illuminated for Dunban to see.

The light glinted off the metallic turquoise skin; large, spindly blue and purple wings stretched out behind it, shimmering in the moonlight. An elongated torso ended in a large fin, pink feather-like tentacles hanging off the leathery bottom. Its head was circular with two hornlike extensions protruding from either side, silver tresses hanging off each like the frayed ends of a tapestry. A flesh collar of lavender circled its neck. From what Dunban could tell, its eyes were indiscernible. But he knew exactly what this creature was.

A Telethia.

"No..." Dunban whispered.

"Oh...my god." Tyrea breathed behind him.

Rolling on her side to get a better look, Nae'ell gasped and cackled. "The irony! It's magnificent! They'll kill her. Her own people will hunt her down and kill her. Just what the bitch deserves."

His heart dropped into his stomach. What was she talking about? Surely not...

Behind him, he heard a thud. But Dunban continued to stare into the sky at the creature that watched them so closely. It loomed, making no sudden movements. It simply floated there, assessing and observing them.

Dunban wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, but did not draw it. There had been no Telethia sightings at all in the weeks prior to the ether pocket's discovery. If they were being born from the void, there would be more of them flying around in the Eryth Sea.

Did that mean...

_Unfathomable._

And yet was it?

"Melia?" He called out.

But the Telethia made no sign of whether it understood or not. It stared down at the Homs, a silent specter in the sky. A tremor of fear invaded Dunban's body, as if waiting for it to attack and put forth a final blow that would end his life. Then it turned and flew away into the night sky, leaving him behind.

* * *

Dunban fell silent as his story came to an end, all eyes of the group glued to him. Their shocked expressions said almost everything he was feeling.

Almost.

No one moved or breathed. Utter silence.

And then Fiora burst out.

"MELIA IS A TELETHIA?"


	37. Blood

"MELIA IS A TELETHIA?" Fiora exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"MELLY A DINOBEAST?" Riki echoed, his face scrunched together as he bounced up and down in agitation. Fiora picked him up and he slumped in her arms, a frown covering his furry mouth. Dunban felt a tug at his heart. He knew that the Heropon had a close relationship with Melia; at one point, Riki had been Melia's only friend. There was no doubt that the news would affect him greatly, especially considering that since Riki was charged with protecting the Nopon people as Heropon, he had to eliminate threats like Telethia. Dunban did not want Riki to go after Melia, both for his and Riki's sakes. Unless it was proved that Melia was not the Telethia. Then it would not matter.

Because then it would be certain she was dead.

The thought reverberated in his head, rippling into his blood and grinding into his bones. The memory of watching her fall was enough to swarm him in anguish again, and he could not allow that now.

"Melia is a Telethia. At least she is alive." Sharla said, taking a seat on the sofa, a thoughtful expression on her face, though a sadness permeated her eyes.

"Don't say it too loudly," Dunban warned, shutting the door to his suite in the event any passersby heard. Despite the fact that it was two hours until sunrise and most should be asleep, he imagined that there were still a few of the Royal Guard patrolling the hallways, and perhaps a few inhabitants of the Villa still awake from the earlier bomb search. And he did not want to make this news known to any outside this room.

There were dangerous consequences should Melia's ambiguous fate come to light.

Swallowing, he forced down the emotion building in his chest and began to pace. "We have no certainty that Melia has changed into a Telethia." He said firmly, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. "This could be a mere coincidence. There is no proof that Melia transformed into the creature."

Though he hoped it was true. As Sharla said, even as a Telethia, she was alive. And he would find every possible way to change her back to her humanoid form.

_If._

His brain reminded him once more of its impossibility. Inside, he knew couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up until there was concrete evidence.

"But, as you said, there have been no other sightings of Telethia in the skies," James argued. "It must be her."

"I'm confused. The Emperor said she couldn't change. Her genetics prevented such a transformation." Shulk sat in an armchair, a faraway look on his face as if trying to connect the dots in his head. "How did this happen?"

The room fell silent. Everyone had believed the same thing. And yet...

"If it is her, and that's a big if," Dunban reminded them and continued, "Something must have changed within her, biologically speaking. That's the only explanation." He tucked his hands into his pockets, letting his eyes fall to the floor. The pressure continued to build in his chest; it was difficult to facilitate this discussion when all he could think about was her. Melia's face appeared before his eyes, contorted in pain. His heart beat quickened as he forced himself to take a deep breath. Memories playing on emotions were a dangerous thing.

"Oy! How do we change her back?" Reyn asked, propping himself against the sofa where Sharla sat. "She can't stay as one of those things."

"Can we do that?" Serenity piped up from her spot next to Tyrea, her voice full of hope. "Can we change the Empress back?"

Dunban saw Tyrea turn her head ever so slightly over her shoulder, but did not make eye contact. But he could tell she was listening from the tilt of her head.

"I don't know."

"Don't you get it?" Tyrea whirled around. "It doesn't matter if we can change her back. If anyone finds out there is a Telethia around, they'll go and kill her."

"We know that." Dunban narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like you do."

"Tyrea, we have to make a plan."

"A plan? There is no plan! The truth is that she's dead. Or worse. She's not in control inside that monster."

"Don't say—"

"And how can you of all people act like nothing has happened? You're acting like everything is fine. Like she didn't just disappear. It is not fine! She is gone!"

"Don't you _dare_ assume my feelings on the subject. You will regret it."

His took one menacing step towards her, his voice dangerously low. His blood ran hot, fueling the fury that raged within. How could she think he wasn't deeply affected? His hand clenched into a fist. Standing in front of everyone, relating what had happened, it was killing him. Each time anyone spoke, Dunban relieved the moment of her fall in his mind again and again. His soul felt heavy, burdened by the truth that he had not arrived in time to save her. If he had been there just minutes before...

"Tyrea." Serenity said calmly, putting her hand on the woman's arm.

"What? I'm right." She snapped, not breaking eye contact with Dunban.

Serenity murmured something that was inaudible to the rest and Tyrea looked down. Though clearly not placated, she closed her mouth, and turned back around, reclaiming her previous position at the sill, eyes gazing upward at the darkened sky.

Tension gave way to relief as Dunban resumed his own stance of calm and control. Internally, he knew that Tyrea's anger simply masked her grief. He chastised himself for engaging in a childish fight. They were both hurting; they had each lost someone close to them. Perhaps forever. He knew he needed time to himself; he imagined Tyrea felt the same.

"Tyrea...is right. No one can find out that Melia has turned into a Telethia. There would be mass panic. And they would try to kill her." James said.

"What if people come lookin' for her? She has all those cabinet meetings and stuff." Reyn pointed out.

"We'll say she's sick. She's sequestered in her suite and only a few can see her." Serenity said.

"How long can that last?" Fiora asked.

"Not forever," Tyrea said and tossed an errant lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Melly never be Dinobeast. Why it happen to Melly?" Riki asked, touching his paws together.

"Sharla. You have experience as a healer. Can you figure out what happened to Melia?" Dunban asked. It would be the best place to start in order to find out if Melia was in fact the Telethia. And if it proved she was, then perhaps the examination could shed light on whether or not there was a possibility of turning her back into a Homs Entia.

The woman shook her head. "I don't have enough anatomy experience."

His shoulders sagged slightly and the hopelessness immediately polluted his blood, traveling straight to his heart. This was not a good start. The room hummed in silence for a few moments, everyone trying to figure out what could be done.

"Melia's doctor, Bella," Fiora said. "Maybe she can help!"

"We can't tell someone on the outside. What if she tells anyone?" Tyrea glanced over her shoulder.

"We have to take that chance," Dunban said. "Serenity, speak to Bella about the situation."

She nodded and glanced at Tyrea, who returned it with a sullen look. Serenity shrugged and exited. A second later, Tyrea followed her out.

"Shulk, you'll need to work with Bella since you know the most about the ether pocket."

"You can count on me."

Fiora squeezed his hand and he turned to her, giving her a small smile. He whispered something in her ear and then left to catch up with Tyrea and Serenity.

Dunban turned to James and Elrich. "Did you find the bombs?"

"Yes. It seems Nae'ell wasn't lying." James nodded.

"Good. At least there's no more threat."

"We'll continue the sweep to make sure we didn't miss any."

Dunban paused. Just the mere thought of that woman made him see red. Everything in him became violent, but he merely clenched his jaw, struggling to keep his composure. The only sign of his internal struggle. "And what of Nae'ell?"

"She is imprisoned in the dungeons below. No one is aware of her presence there."

_Good._

No one would be able to save the villain then. And she would not expose Melia's secret (if it were true) to anyone either.

"You two will need to disseminate the story of Melia's illness. As her bodyguards, your words will lend credibility."

"Of course. We will resume our position outside her suite."

James turned to leave but Elrich stayed rooted in his place.

"You will tell us anything you find out. Immediately." Elrich demanded.

"You have my word."

A silent understanding passed between the two men, then Elrich turned and walked out. James shook his head and followed, though Dunban knew James felt the same. After all, the Homs had promised to bring Melia back.

And he'd failed.

Dunban turned back to his friends, masking the blow. "I suggest you all get some rest. It's only a few hours until sunrise, and it looks like we'll have a busy day ahead of us."

Nodding, Sharla and Reyn exited, voices low in conversation as they disappeared out the door.

But Fiora and Riki did not move from their spots. Clearly, they both still had things on their minds.

"Is Melly really stuck as dinobeast?" The Nopon said from his perch in Fiora's arms.

"Riki, I don't know." Dunban sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "This is new territory for all of us."

"It has to be possible, right?" Fiora asked. "We have to be able to change her back."

"We know previously that an intense burst of ether changed the Entia into Telethia. Logically, the ether pocket could have done just that to Melia. But the reason why is a mystery."

"And bird people only changed back when Shulk made wish."

"That's right."

"We don't have a way to make another wish." Fiora said, her face solemn.

"I know."

"Dunban...I'm so sorry," Fiora mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Fiora."

_It's mine._

"We all lost a dear friend..."

She nodded, though it was clear she did not believe him. Exhaling, she looked into his eyes, distressed. "I'll head back to my room now. But if you want to talk, just come knock on my door." Gently, she hugged Riki and placed him on the floor. "See you later, Riki."

His younger sister withdrew, glancing over her shoulder at him before walking into the hallway and turning out of sight.

"Dun dun."

"Yes, Riki?"

"Riki not sleeply. Is Dun dun sleepy?"

He was tired. Exhausted in fact, both physically and emotionally. Mentally was another story. The voices in his mind were loud, torturing him with scorn and loathing. He very much doubted he would be able to sleep now, knowing that Melia could either be dead or trapped in a body that was not hers. Sleep would only come with extreme exhaustion of the body and mind; perhaps if he kept himself awake long enough, his mind would shut up and body would shut down, forcing him to rest.

Then he could avoid the despair that threatened to eat him alive.

"Bird people old. Old as Nopon. Maybe Heropon and Homs Hero go read lots of books in bird people library." Riki touched his paws together. "Maybe find way to save Melly."

"Not a bad idea, Riki. Let's go." Dunban smiled down at the furry creature. It was apparent to Dunban that Riki was more that what he appeared to be. Certainly, oftentimes he seemed to be unaware and absentminded, but Dunban knew better. And Riki was a fun companion. The human man followed the Nopon, who bounced out of the apartment, happy to have a task to focus on.

But even as they headed towards their destination, Dunban's thoughts clouded with uncertainty. What exactly were they going to do? And was it even possible to save Melia?

* * *

An hour and a half later, the Hero of the Homs returned to his suite and collapsed into his bed, indifferent to the time of day. He had been blessed with a dreamless sleep shortly after his excursion to the library with Riki and it felt as if he could sleep for days. Five, six, seven hours wore on, into the evening and early the next morning. Still, the man did not wake, peaceful in his deep slumber. That is, until a banging on the door startled him out of his coma. He jumped up with alarm and rushed to the door. Swinging it open, he found Shulk, Bella, and Fiora waiting, the former two with dark circles under their eyes. However, there was a buzz of eagerness surrounding the trio.

"Dunban! They figured it out!" Fiora clapped in excitement. The shine was back in her eyes and Dunban felt the tiniest bit of hope invade his heart. With the events of the past 24 hours, it was a gift to see a glimmer of positivity. He only wished that whatever news they brought was not false hope.

Ushering them into the apartment, Dunban returned to his bedroom to shove a shirt on over his sweat pants. "Sorry to wake you, but we couldn't wait!" Fiora called out, though he heard no apology in his voice. He shook his head and grinned. Fiora never failed to make him smile with her exuberance, even though, on the other hand, she could infuriate him to no end. Now was one of those times he was thankful for her presence.

Before Dunban returned to his guests, he paused for a moment. It was the first smile that had graced his lips since that late night/early morning moment with Melia. A rush of memories splashed through him, eliminating the small embers of happiness. He didn't deserve them. Not after he had failed to protect the Empress. He could not allow himself any flicker of joy until he knew with certainty her fate.

And even then, the man wasn't sure he could ever atone for his failure to protect her.

"What did you find out?" He asked as he reappeared in the parlor. Shulk and Bella had taken their seats on the sofa, covering the coffee table with notebook pages, charts, and other mathematical figures. And a few Petri dishes, which he inferred must have been tests they conducted. Fiora sat in an adjacent armchair, fidgeting with her hands, both eager and nervous simultaneously. Dunban took the seat opposite of Fiora to optimize his view of the items on the table.

As his eyes glazed over the copious notes, Shulk said, "Remember when Melia mentioned during her trial in the tomb she had been scanned by some sort of machine?"

"Go on."

"Well, we went over there to look at it. According to Bella, it's this big computer, just like the technology they have here in Alcamoth. And we were able to access some of the internal data banks. General stuff, like when the last login was, who had logged in. We realized that we either had to hack our way in or someone with connections to the royal family could get in. So Tyrea got past the security measures." Shulk explained.

"Apparently, the machine is also a storage for the genetic material of each member of the Royal Family, hence how the program was able to determine what the Empress' genetic makeup was. The scan of Melia's body was saved as data into the computer. Tyrea had it to spit out a small vial of Melia's blood." Bella interjected as she held up a small vial, the red liquid sloshing around in the small glass container.

Dunban didn't entirely understand all of the technical jargon, but he understood the gist of it.

Shulk nodded and continued: "So we ran some tests. First, we exposed a small amount of her blood to a normal amount of ether, like the amount in an ether spell, and nothing happened." Shulk pushed forward a spreadsheet, pointing to the first column of numbers and the second column of identical numbers to demonstrate his point.

A control for the experiment. Dunban gestured for them to carry on.

"And then we exposed the blood to a larger amount of ether. High enough levels like the Entian experienced during the Holocaust." Bella said. "Still no change." She pushed forward two petri dishes: one labeled as the original blood sample and the other labeled as the highly exposed one. They looked identical as if the blood had not been irradiated in any way. Just as they had believed. Melia's blood was a perfect combination to disallow the transformation.

"So she shouldn't have turned into a Telethia."

"Exactly."

Dunban looked at Fiora, who shook her head, knowing where his mind was headed. Obviously, this was not the news that they had brought to him in earnest. He staved off negative emotions, awaiting for the point of their visit.

"Do you remember when Melia fainted? A week and a half ago?" Fiora asked.

He searched his mind. So much had happened in the past few weeks, it was hard to categorize it all by time. But then he recalled the green burst of ether covering Melia, dressed in the robes of an Empress. He had carried her to the clinic, her unconscious body in his arms. His face darkened. She had been through such hardship these past months. And it had come to a violent end. It was unfair.

But life did not deal in fairness. He knew that all too well.

Dunban realized they were staring at him. He had been stuck in his thoughts too long. "Yes. With the Scepter?"

"We thought it was sort of strange," Shulk said. "So we asked James to bring it to us to examine it. And something happened. Well, not when we touched it..."

This was what they were waiting to share.

"It appears the Scepter has a genetic key. It can tell when someone of the Antiqua bloodline is holding it and it reacts." Bella said. "I distinctly remember the Empress being rather surprised when I suggested to her that her using the Scepter had brought on the fainting special. Looking back, I believe she didn't even realize she was using it."

"How can you be sure?" Dunban asked.

"We asked Tyrea to pick it up, and nothing happened," Shulk responded.

Tyrea was the First Consort's daughter, but not the Emperor's, who was the inheritor of the Antiqua line.

"To further test, we 3D printed five small silicon discs—" Bella began.

"We didn't have time to 3D print the whole hand. It would've taken forever since there's only one printer working right now—" Shulk interrupted.

"—each was coated in a synthetic epidermis. And we injected each with a sample of the Empress' blood and imprinted her fingerprints on one side. We stuck them to each of Tyrea's fingers and she took the Scepter in hand. We hoped that this would confuse the Scepter into believing the Empress was holding it."

"It did, for about a minute." Shulk grinned guiltily. "But it was enough."

"I believe that once the Scepter had overwhelmed the discs with its energy, it stopped, most likely registering that on a cellular level, anything beyond the discs did not belong to the Antiqua line," Bella said.

"And what did you find?" Dunban asked, now rather impatient, wanting to get to the point.

"During that fainting spell, I hypothesize the Scepter's blast of ether overloaded her blood and changed her genes," Bella said. "That's exactly what we observed happened to the blood encased in the discs."

She gestured to one of the diagrams on the table. There were many before and after pictures of the cells. The after pictures looked much different than before. Tiny dart-like compounds floated in the cells. The insides were a flush blue in comparison to the red of the Homs Entia's. There was an extra circular structure in the upper left part of the cell that did not exist in the Homs Entia cell. And the walls of the cells looked vastly different; the Homs Entian cells were perfectly round while the mutated cells were morphed into ovals with tendrils surrounding its circumference. Bella pushed forward a picture of native Entian cells. The mutations looked highly similar, ovular but without the tendrils, dart-like compounds swimming inside but without the extra circular structure, red instead of blue. Minor differences but overall the same types of mutations..

"Finally, we overexposed the new sample of her blood to ether. And it changed." The doctor handed him a single petri dish. He held it up at eye level.

There was a metallic green scale enclosed.

A Telethia scale.

"The data support the hypothesis that the Empress' cells underwent some kind of gene therapy when the Scepter's wave of ether overwhelmed her body. I think the Scepter did more than radiate Ether, but I can't be entirely sure. If I were to hazard a guess, it could be either x-rays or gamma rays, but I would need to run more tests on it. Either way, in conclusion, the Empress is the Telethia you saw." Bella finished, crossing her hands in her lap.

Dunban placed the petri dish back on the table and locked eyes with Fiora. A silent message passed between them.

"How do we change her back?" He asked sharply.

"I don't know." Bella shook her head. "I have never read any instances where Telethia have reverted to their Entian forms outside of the Holocaust. And even that was a mystery."

A mystery only to the rest of the world. But Dunban and the rest of his friends understood what had happened after they defeated Zanza. But there was no likelihood that would ever happen again.

"There has to be a way." Dunban said, keeping the desperation out of his voice. Here it was: proof that Melia was still alive. His heart skipped a beat at the realization. Hope flooded his veins, breathing relief through his body. The obstacle now was reversing her metamorphosis and returning her to her original body.

But at least she was alive and that small glimmer of hope returned, his heart somersaulting in his chest.

"The only thing I can think of as a solution would be to suck out the large amount of ether in her body or inject her with an anti-ether compound." Bella inferred. "It could potentially reverse the process, rendering her a High Entia once more. Though I don't know if her cells will revert to their natural state, or stay in this mutated state. I'm not sure what that would make her. Not fully Entian, but not a Homs Entia."

That would explain why her Telethian form looked different from the rest he had encountered.

"No matter. It is a course of action. We should attempt it."

"But how?" Fiora asked.

Dunban considered Bella's words and an idea slowly formed in his mind. "When we first met Melia, she was close to death because of ether depletion, ironically due to an altercation with a Telethia. Sharla exploded ether crystals through her rifle around Melia's body and she survived. Perhaps we do something similar."

"I can look into it," Bella said, her lips pursed.

"Shulk. Bring Sharla into the conversation to work with you and Bella. The faster we find a solution, the better."

"Dunban, we have to catch her too. And that's not gonna be easy." Fiora raised her eyebrows at him. "She's not exactly...small."

"I actually have an idea for that." Shulk grinned.

"Let's hear it."


	38. Only A Matter of Time

Despite the high hopes and Shulk's certainty, the plan failed. The next morning, three shuttles took to the skies of the Eryth Sea, searching for the enigmatic Telethia. According to the sensors and cameras embedded in the Diamond City's defense system, all was well. She was safe; the creature had not been seen or detected. The Lighthouse had not been alerted either, which meant Melia was skirting the boundaries. And yet it had troubled Dunban. What if she had left the area and flown to Frontier Village or the Homs colonies, wreaking havoc there and making herself a target? If that were the case, Melia could soon be hunted by all of the peoples of the New World. And saving her would become almost impossible.

But, to his relief, they had found her floating some 50,000 feet above the ether pocket. His chest had tightened at the sight of her, green skin glittering in the sunlight. All the man wanted to do was reach out to her. But who knew if she could see him or hear him for that matter?

As Shulk had planned, the three shuttles stealthily surrounded her, using the sparse clouds as cover, and closed in. Just as the Telethia sensed them, each shuttle dropped a drone, creating and trapping the Telethia in a triangular electromagnetic field. Pulsing blue rays of light shot out of each drone, connecting them together, and an almost invisible shield rose up in a pyramid formation around the Telethia.

The plan was infallible. They were sure of it.

The Telethia had screeched in protest, the frequencies of her screams high-pitched with pain. The sounds tore at Dunban's heart. On one hand, he knew they needed to capture her to ensure her protection. On the other hand, the tormented cries urged him to protest and stop it at once. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain than what she'd already experienced.

With a howl, the Telethia smashed into one of the drones, overwhelming it with a shockwave of electricity. The drone wavered in the air, and the blue and green lights of its machinery flickered. Then the lights died and the blue rays of electricity on either side disappeared. It fell, plunging down into the sea.

The shield had been broken.

With a shrill cry, she darted through the opening, her speed ever increasing as she flew away into the clouds, out of their grasp.

As the Telethia fled, Dunban felt his heart call to her silently. Ask her to turn around, come with them until they could find a cure. But it was not possible. It seemed that Melia was not in control of the beast, if she even existed anymore.

Silently, the team flew back towards Alcamoth. Dunban found himself pacing around the cabin of the aircraft, his mind reeling about possible scenarios to catch her. But none proved practical in is mind. Every situation yielded a likelihood for her to escape, and that was not the desired outcome.

An hour later, the team regrouped in Melia's suite, attempting to pull together another course of action. Unanimously, they agreed they had underestimated the Telethia's abilities. An ordinary Telethia would not have been able to disrupt the magnetic force. They had to assume she had other abilities as well that would perhaps impede their goal. After a frustratingly unproductive session, the friends went their separate ways, hoping to come up with ideas in their sleep.

A few days passed, and finally, another plan was formed.

Once again, Dunban was hopeful and could feel the others' excitement. However, there was also a sense of anxiety in the air. In his gut, he knew, just as the others did, that they were running out of time. It would take but one glimpse of her by a High Entia or the city's defense system to bring the might of the High Entia race down upon her.

And so they carried out their plan.

But this one didn't pan out either. She flew from their clutches once more, disappearing into the blue sea of air.

As the sun set, taking all optimism with it, Dunban retired to his suite, face grim, stomach entangled. A wave of nausea overcame him. It had been five days since she had transformed. Five days of praying she wouldn't be discovered and hunted. Five days of keeping the lie that the Empress was ill and unable to leave her suite.

It was only a matter of time before people started asking questions about the Empress' health and why there were no updates on the status of her health.

When he collapsed into bed, Dunban wondered how she was feeling. Was she scared? Hopeless? Forlorn? Was the reason she fought so hard against them was to protect them from herself?

He had no answers. All of these thoughts were simply speculation. His fist crunched the bed sheet as memories floated to the surface of his mind. He knew her to be a person of immense strength. When her father had been cut down by Mumkhar, Melia had not broken down. She had vowed to avenge him. When Kallian had turned into a Telethia and was forcibly merged with Lorithia, she had not hesitated in joining the fight to the death. When faced with Yumea in Telethia form, Melia volunteered to end her stepmother's life, freeing Yumea from the High Entian curse.

In spite of all the hardship she had encountered, the Empress had emerged stronger each time.

That had to mean she still existed inside the Telethia. He wouldn't entertain any other possibility.

But the eternal question that haunted him: would he be able to change her back?

Dunban rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as images of Melia swam through is head. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her close to him: feel the softness of her skin, the warmth of her breath, the silkiness of her hair. He wanted to hear the rare, carefree laugh she shared only with him and see a smile that lit up her eyes and made her glow brighter than anything he'd ever laid eyes upon.

God, what he wouldn't give to see her walk through his door, returned to her normal state, safe and sound.

The reality of her absence peeled back the skin of his heart, every layer bleeding more than the one before. The despair poured through his veins and into his lungs, burning them, making it hard for him to breathe. His lungs screamed for air as he watched Melia fall over the cliff and into the darkness again in his mind.

The one woman he had grown to cherish had been ripped away from him. Possibly for forever. What if he couldn't find a way to change her back? What if she were stuck as a Telethia forever?

The thought was enough. The dam he'd kept intact for so long burst open. It fell, crushed by the waves of heartbreak and misery; a tidal wave of grief crashed through him, snuffing out every last flame of hope.

A tear trickled down his cheek. And then another. And then another.

* * *

Two more days passed; the anxiety grew within Dunban. As he moved throughout the city, he was constantly greeted by High Entia inquiring about the health of their Empress. While he gave no details, he was heartened to hear about their regard for her. The tide had finally turned, but she was not present to enjoy it.

On her own volition, Tyrea had flown by the ether pocket the previous day and saw the Telethia skirting the clouds just above. It was a small comfort: she was still out there. She hadn't fled into the unknown of the new world.

The next morning, he rose, showered, dressed, and ate. His movements were mechanical and rigid, a bottomless anger driving out all other emotions. Nae'ell was to blame for Melia's altered state And yet, it was his failure to aid and protect the Empress. He grit his teeth as his mind replayed the moment of her fall. If only he had been there seconds earlier, he could have prevented all of this.

The man went to his window and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. There was no time to dwell on the past. All energy needed to be committed to discovering a solution. He would not lose hope. Not until every avenue had been attempted.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called.

The door opened to reveal Bella and Sharla.

"We've found something," Sharla said.

That was all he needed to hear. Dunban gestured for them to take seats and he joined them.

"Is this about how to change her back?"

"Yes," Bella confirmed, taking a seat on the sofa again. She tossed a strand of dark hair over her shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "I think we've found a possible solution."

His heart stilled, but he kept his face emotionless.

"We were talking about the idea of ether crystals and shooting them above her." Sharla began. "But the problem is, ether crystals will only make her, as she is now, stronger. Or eventually kill her. Neither of which we want."

"Anti-ether matter has been a subject of scientific theory for centuries here in Alcamoth. I haven't yet heard of any breakthroughs though, especially if we are running on the hypothesis that we need to suck the ether out of her to change her back."

"That's when I remembered that time we helped Kofuko, the Nopon. Do you remember?" Sharla prompted.

"Vaguely."

"Well, we gathered all of those ingredients for him to get the 'perfect flavor'. And in the end, he gave us each a new pair of armor for our legs. I remember him telling us that these were special. He'd traded them from a High Entian treasure hunter. Supposedly, they would shield us from all ether attacks. Make us immune." Sharla pulled out a tunic and handed it to Dunban. He felt the coarse material in his hands — it did not feel any different from any other garb he'd worn — but did not take his eyes off of the healer. "Reyn and I took a shuttle two nights ago to Colony 6, and I found mine."

Dunban was silent, waiting for them to get to the point.

"Shulk took a couple of the fibers and was able to analyze and isolate the different compounds contained within them," Bella said, her tone factual, though he saw something in her eye that reflected more than scientific observation.

"And?"

"I was able to replicate those compounds and put them through a crystallization process. Granted, the resulting crystal was a low concentration of anti-ether matter. But I took a tiny portion of the Telethia scale and exploded the crystal next to it." Bella produced a petri dish. A puddle of blood had covered the glass bottom.

"Does that mean..."

Sharla smiled. "That means we could turn her back."

His heart skipped a beat.

The hope in his eyes must have given him away. Bella shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"What? Why?"

"This blood lacks oxygen. Meaning it would belong to a dead person."

"So if we did this, we would kill her."

"Not necessarily. The amount of anti-ether in the crystal was small, but the ether in the scale segment was smaller. If we found the right proportions of anti-ether to ether, we could change her back and she would be alive."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We...don't know." Sharla sighed.

Bella removed crystals of various sizes from her messenger bag. "I've created different sized crystals of anti-ether matter. The bigger they are, the bigger they're anti-ether concentration. Be careful. We can't touch them for too long. Otherwise, they become poisonous to ourselves."

Dunban picked up one of the larger ones and examined it, turning it in his hand to feel the sharp edges dig into his palm. He could feel the energy pulsing inside the crystal. Where natural ether was a neon green, this was a lavender purple.

"When will you know what crystals we should use?" He asked as he put the crystal down on the table.

Bella shook her head. "I don't. I don't know what the exact ether concentration in the Telethia is. I can only hypothesize what crystals to use."

"And what would be your best guess?"

Bella bit her lip as her eyes swept over each crystal on the coffee table. It was the first time he had seen an expression of uncertainty cross over her usually stern and confident face. Should the worst-case scenario occur, Dunban wanted to know which crystal to try first.

"I believe this one would do." Bella pointed to the one in the middle, between the smallest and largest crystals. "We'll run a few more tests. I've never seen compounds like the ones in these pieces of clothing so I can't anticipate how long it will take me to fully understand the nature of these elements. I wonder where the treasurer hunter found these clothes; it would help to know their origin."

"I need to also adjust the settings on my ether rifle to make sure they are compatible. Shulk's going to help me with that." Sharla said.

The man nodded. "Leave a few of these with me. And let me know if you find out anything more."

Both women nodded and rose from their seats. As they made their way to the door, Bella turned, hesitated, and said, "I understand that this is a difficult time for you. Please let me know if there is anything I can help with." And without waiting for a response, she exited, Sharla following her with a skeptical glance.

Dunban understood, but paid no mind. His eyes traveled back to the crystals sitting on the coffee table. One of these, or a multitude, held the keys to Melia's rescue. But they would never be certain what the combination was. It was risky. Too risky. But what other choices did they have?

Sighing, he rose from his seat and headed out of his suite. It irked him that he couldn't do anything to help further the mission of freeing Melia. So he went to find Kiefer. As far as Dunban knew, the Homs Entia was working on rebuilding the ground floor of the school with his team. Maybe Kiefer would have some work for him to do. He needed a distraction. He was itching to do something. Anything at all to keep his mind off of the small chance that she could be saved and the larger chance that she would die while she was.

* * *

_Dunban..._

_Dunban..._

_DUNBAN!_

He sat up with a start, the shouts ringing in his ears. His eyes darted right and left to find the origin, but there was no one in the room with him. The sounds rang out in his mind, continuing to echo in his ears. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. That voice...it sounded muffled, as if the person had been yelling underwater. What had he been dreaming about? He tried to remember, pushed and stretched his mind, but to no avail.

And yet he didn't need an explanation. He knew exactly whose voice that was.

_Melia._

Dunban rose from bed and went straight to the washroom. Standing over the sink, the man doused his face in cold water. He inhaled and exhaled three times, using his breaths to slow the hammering of his heart. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair. Had she been calling out to him? Or was it his imagination?

 _Be reasonable. It could be either._ Melia had confessed that Kallian had spoken to her as a Telethia before his death. So it was feasible that she could be reaching out to him. However, his brain had been occupied solely with her predicament. Perhaps the stress was starting to get to him.

Grunting, the man dressed quickly. There was no way he could sleep after that abrupt awakening. Between the botched capture plans and the lack of concrete information from Bella regarding the possible solution to Melia's transformation, he was itching to do something. Anything. Maybe he would go for a run. The city was quiet at this time of night; he would be uninterrupted, alone with the tranquil silence.

Just as he strode out into the hallway, sirens blared. Ear-piercing sounds broke the silence of the night. The lights powered on, blinding him momentarily. The clamor reverberated off the walls; people began exiting their rooms, covering their ears from the bellows of the alarm. At the end of the hallway, the man spotted Fiora with Shulk, and they advanced towards him.

Dunban gestured to the exit door and walked through to the courtyard. As the cool night air hit him, he walked to the edge and glanced at the city below. The echoes of the same alarm reached his ears; red floodlights passed back and forth over the town square. The whole city would be awake in a matter of seconds. And there was only one reason for that: a very dangerous threat.

His blood turned cold.

"What's going on?" Fiora asked, reaching his side.

"I don't know."

"Do you think..." Shulk trailed off, his face a combination of uncertainty and anxiety.

"It's more than likely. Shulk, gather everyone, and meet at the landing bay. Tell Sharla to bring her ether rifle." Dunban turned to Fiora. "Can you go back to my room and get the crystals?"

"Yeah, no problem."

With that, Fiora and Shulk rushed back into the Villa. The worst-case scenario, they would have to attempt to change Melia back. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The man headed straight for the teleporter, beaming down into the Great Hall. As his body materialized, Dunban swept his eyes over the scene. People were frantic, running left and right. In the center of the hall, there was a group of High Entia adorned in armor gathering together. Only a few spoke; their voices sounded stern and factual. He recognized them: this was the royal guard. And they were mobilizing.

"Dunban!"

The Homs turned to the left to see Shalen rushing towards him, a look of pure horror on her gentle features.

"What's going on?"

"The defense system is going haywire! It's..." She said, her voice wavering. "It's a Telethia!"

His body went rigid.

"Where did you pick it up?"

"Somewhere near Hovering Reef 7. It's just an island away from the Lighthouse. The Royal Guard is flying to meet it." Shalen whimpered. "Oh gods, how did this happen? I thought they were all gone!"

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder but his mind was elsewhere. He had to get to her before they did. He turned and headed for the landing bay, passing the Royal Guard as he raced towards the teleporter. If they could leave before the soldiers, they would have a head start on getting to Melia first. As he materialized in the gray hanger, a figure came out to the left.

"Did they find her?"

Dunban looked into Tyrea's dark, angry eyes. "Yes. We have to go now before they can get to her."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll make it up as we go."

He hoped that would be enough.


	39. Rescue

The shuttle raced through the skies, slicing the white clouds as it tore through towards the shore. As they neared the beach, Dunban looked out the left window and at the ground below. A wave of nausea overcame him and he sat back, closing his eyes. The Homs, situated in the co-pilot seat next to Tyrea, felt adrenaline electrify his entire body. His veins pumped blood twice as fast as their normal rate, making him dizzy. Air travel was something he was still getting used to, despite the frequency the High Entia and the Machina used it. He imagined that soon the Homs colonies and Frontier Village would adopt the technology as well. Nonetheless, sharp turns and straight dives still twisted his stomach and made his heart jump out of his chest. He hoped that he would overcome this weakness soon. But for now, it mattered not. He had more important things to worry about than physical discomfort.

Exhaling, the man opened his eyes and asked, "Do you see her?"

"No. She's not appearing on any of the scanners." Tyrea responded. Dunban eyed a black screen planted in the center of the silver dashboard in the cockpit. Two concentric yellow arcs appeared against the black screen. Tyrea had explained that if Melia were to appear, she would be represented as a red dot on the screen. Currently, there was nothing on the screen, but a blue dot appeared to the right.

Dunban watched as another shuttle swept into view on the right as Tyrea pulled the shuttle to the left and began circling the area.

"Dunban? Are you there?" Fiora's voice crackled through the intercom on the silver dashboard.

Dunban pressed the blue communication button on the dashboard directly in front of him. "Yes. Are the others with you?"

"Yeah. And I picked up the crystals."

"Good." Dunban paused, then continued. "How much of a head start do we have on the Royal Guard?"

"Not much. They were boarding their shuttles as we took off."

"No one questioned where you were going?"

"Nope. James and Elrich covered for us."

That was good. That meant they were not considered threats to the Royal Guard. At least, not just yet.

"Alright. We don't have much time. Circle around the opposite direction. We have yet to see her."

The line went dead. If he were correct, certain preparations and protocols needed to be abided by before the Royal Guard could take off, which meant more time for him to find Melia. At least, Dunban hoped so.

Tyrea continued to circle the area, her mouth set in a thin line. He didn't feel much like talking either. His nerves were on edge; he imagined hers were as well. They maintained silence as she flew over the area, her eyes darting from the picturesque view to the radar panel. But there was no change. No red dot appeared onscreen.

Dunban felt his shoulders sag. He hadn't even realized he held them tense against his body as a surge of relief passed through his shoulders.

More minutes passed and the scene remained unchanged. Nothing out of place. No sign of the target. The shuttle hummed as it continued its course. Eventually, the Homs Entia veered the aircraft back to their original position, meeting the second shuttle in the air.

"Anything?" Tyrea demanded.

"No. We didn't see her." Shulk responded.

A shiver of worry climbed up Dunban's spine. Where could she be? Perhaps she had sensed the danger and gone into hiding. That was the best-case scenario.

Tyrea let go of the communication button and slumped back into her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and rested her head against the chair, shutting her eyes. "This is useless."

Dunban turned his head sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"We're not going to find her before they do."

"We will."

"How can you be so sure?" She snapped.

"We defeated Zanza. We'll find a way to save Melia."

His voice did not waver, but inside he did not feel so sure. He was questioning if they would succeed. The doubting voices in his mind were growing louder and louder, beginning to overpower those of optimism.

"She was as good as dead when she fell off the cliff."

"You know that's not true."

Tyrea opened her eyes and stared at him, her blank expression enough to communicate her thoughts. "What do you think we can actually do? If we find her, then what do we do? Tie her down and hide her? We tried that and it didn't work. And if we don't find her before they do? It's over. Either way, it's over."

"We are not giving up."

Tyrea shook her head. He eyed her, feeling the anger threatening to boil over in his stomach rise to the brim. But the man paused, examining the young woman that sat next to him. Dunban could see it in the slightest frown on her lips and the tiniest droop in her eyes.

"Now is not the time to be selfish, Tyrea." He responded, calm.

"What did you say?"

"I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything, Dunban. I'm just saying what no one will admit."

"That may be true. But that's not why you're saying these things now. You don't want it to hurt if we can't save her."

Tyrea averted her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's the only family you have left."

"She's not even my real sister."

"That doesn't matter. You know it doesn't."

Silence fell between them. He knew why she was pushing herself away, building a wall around her heart. After all, she'd lost her mother to the Telethia curse as well.

But they couldn't wait any longer. They had to move.

"Let's go, Tyrea."

Uncrossing her arms, she turned back to face him, her expression once more a picture of stoicism. "Where?" It wasn't defiant, just an inquiry. It seemed that, for now, she was willing to work with him.

Dunban leaned forward and pressed the call button. "Head to the ether pocket. Maybe we'll find her there."

"Copy that," Shulk responded, his voice sounding through the speaker in the silver dashboard.

Without waiting another second, Tyrea turned the shuttle to the right and gunned the engines. Dunban felt his stomach crunch in on itself but said nothing, taking a deep breath in and tightening the rest of his muscles. The Homs concentrated on the objective, pushing out all instinctual fears: find Melia before the Royal Guard. Transform her back to herself.

But Tyrea had only echoed a question he'd had as they'd first flown into the sky: how on earth were they going to get her in a position where they could shoot anti-ether crystals at her? ATt he moment, it seemed near impossible.

They zoomed through the air, heading straight for the ether pocket. Resting his eyes on the horizon, Dunban moved his eyes back and forth between the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the large, metallic creature. Panic rose within him. What if Tyrea was right? What if they didn't find her in time?

A scratchy noise flooded through the speaker. Dunban winced. A harsh voice said: "We've spotted the monster. It's in the Highlands. All units close in, circle formation."

His chest tightened.

"Shit." Tyrea fiddled with a few of the buttons on the dashboard, her fingers racing and clicking, small lights brightening upon her touch.

"Is that the Royal Guard?"

"Yeah. I tapped their frequency when we took off." Tyrea said then pressed the blue communication button. "Shulk, head to the Highlands. They found her there."

"Roger."

With a jerk of her hand, the shuttle pivoted to the left and the aircraft raced forward. As the shuttle advanced, its speed increasing with each inch, Dunban gripped the armrest and grit his teeth. The vibrations ran up his spine, jolting his nerves to life. It was not a pleasant sensation, and his pulse quickened. Swallowing, Dunban focused his attention ahead, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart.

As they approached, six green dots appeared on the radar, surrounding one large red dot. Dunban felt his breath hitch in his throat. They were close; only some miles away from her. Dots appeared in front of them, materializing into shapes as the aircraft flew closer. In the distance, the man could see the shine of silver and a green figure towering in the air. Melia was fenced in by the Royal Guard on all sides. Yellow spears of light flew towards the green figure and a wave of Telethia arrows met them in mid-flight, exploding them into nothingness.

The battle had started.

Another wave of yellow missiles shot out of cannons and aimed for the Telethia. This time, she released a wave of green electricity from her arms: a shock wave. It electrified the yellow missiles, exploding them in the air. Undeterred, the shuttles began to dart across the Telethia, firing shots as they passed over and under, side by side. Coming at all directions, there was no chance Melia would be able to avoid all of them. The Telethia span in the air, dodging two shots to her right side, though another landed on her left leg. The Telethia roared and whipped around, flinging out an arrow, shooting down one of the shuttles circling her on the lower right. It spiraled, falling down through the sky, disappearing beneath the clouds.

Dunban watched as Tyrea guided their shuttle to the outer rim of the battle, cautiously observing the unfolding scene. He saw Melia take another missile to her right side, and a river of green blood slithered down her leg.

"We have to get in there," Dunban said.

"Hold your horses. Let's see if we can make them go away first." Tyrea sneered; the man saw a plan forming in her mind. He was happy for her to take the lead.

"Identify yourselves!"

Dunban's head snapped to the communicator as Tyrea pressed down on the button. "This is shuttle 20719. Uh...I've got the Homs hero here."

The Homs raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"This is a battle. We don't need bystanders getting hurt!"

"He and his friends fought Telethia before and succeeded. Let them take care of this."

"We don't need you getting in the way. Turn around. That's an order!"

The line went dead.

"How rude. Lucky for me, I don't take orders."

A bellow filled the atmosphere, sound waves jostling the aircraft up and down. His stomach crumpled into a ball but his eyes flew towards the Telethia. The sound was painful; a cry of anguish. A cold wash of horror drenched his insides. There was a hole the size of an ether lamp burnt clean through her left wing.

"No!"

The Telethia plunged down towards the earth. Tyrea dove the aircraft. Dunban's body tensed and the Homs lost all sense of balance. He clenched his jaw watching the creature plummet, hoping, willing that she would stop her lethal fall. His eyes watched as a burst of green energy poured over the wound and her body slowed its fall. He could see the hole was slowly closing, and the Telethia stopped descending through the sky, floating now. A surge of relief tumbled through Dunban. Soon the hole had completely disappeared, but she wavered in the air; the blow had weakened her.

The radar panel beeped loudly and Dunban's eyes flew to it: the green dots descended on their position, the other blue dot not far behind the fleet. Melia flapped her wings and turned away, ascending once more into the sky and speeding across the Highlands. Tyrea shot after the Telethia, the engines of their shuttle roaring in Dunban's ears as they continued their pursuit.

A beam of light shot past them, aiming directly for the Telethia. It landed with immense accuracy, hitting Melia on her right side. She groaned, faltered, but continued her flight.

"Stand down! This is your last chance Shuttle 20719."

"As if," Tyrea muttered and blasted the engines.

The terrain of the highlands began to thin, replaced by rolling hills and deep canyons. The metallic green of the Telethia's skin began to blend with the greenery of the grass-covered open plain, though her purple wings would continue to give her away. She charged downward, racing along the canyon floor. Tyrea followed, keeping a short distance between the shuttle and the creature. Behind, they could hear sounds of more shots fired, this time at them.

"Shit."

Tyrea jerked the shuttle to the right, narrowly missing a bullet to their left wing. Expletives flew off her tongue, but Dunban remained silent. His chest was tight; it was hard to breathe.

"If they want to play, we'll play." She growled. Removing her left hand from the steering wheel, she reached across the dashboard to a set of yellow buttons at the top right. A smirk covered her lips. "Here we go." She pressed two of the buttons in earnest.

The shuttle rattled back and forth. Dunban watched as two orange dots emerged from their ship and hit one of the green dots. The green dot flickered and disappeared.

"Bullseye!"

"We shouldn't be shooting at them."

"They shot first. Besides, I just knocked out one of their engines. They'll land, call for an evac, and be fine."

"That's not the point, Tyrea. How are we going to explain going after the Telethia and attacking the Royal Guard?"

Tyrea didn't respond. But she didn't have time to. The Telethia took a sharp turn upward; Tyrea abruptly jerked the steering wheel upward, the shuttle just grazing the canyon wall as it turned to the sky. They emerged from the underground tunnel, following the Telethia skyward. Then the Telethia returned to a horizontal position, flying parallel to the ground across the open plain once more. Tyrea followed her example to Dunban's relief.

An imperial shuttle appeared on the radar, just above them. As they zoomed forward, the second blue dot appeared just to their left to Dunban's surprise. It was Shulk and the others. They must've outmaneuvered the imperial shuttles to change their position from the back of the group to the front.

In front of them, the Telethia wavered in its flight. Dunban knew the injuries were getting to be too much for her to ignore. She was slowing down, unable to keep up the chase for much longer.

"We have to get rid of them now," Dunban said.

Melia led them over a deep canyon, her wings flapping erratically in the air. Dunban looked down: the bottom was barely visible. It had to be hundreds of thousands of miles. A fall to the foundation would most definitely obliterate a shuttle. Eyes darting ahead, Dunban saw the canyon wall was still some several hundred feet away.

Two safety belts crossed over his already safety-restrained chest and lap. Alarmed, he looked at the pilot. "Tyrea, what is this?"

"Extra cautiousness."

"What are you doing?"

"You said not to give up. This is me not giving up." She flipped up a square-shaped glass cap and a red lever rose out of the space. Tyrea slammed down the communicator. "Shulk. Get everyone to buckle up."

"Roger."

The young woman maintained the course, streaking through the air after Melia above the deep valley, the Royal Guard hot on their tail. Dunban felt the butterflies in his stomach. This was the critical point. They had to throw off the Royal Guard here, or it was all over.

Up ahead, Melia howled as she reached the canyon wall, the clifftop turning into a flat plain of grass once more. With one heaving sigh, she propelled herself forward, and crashed to the ground, sliding through the grass before coming to a full stop. A clear target for the Royal Guard.

"Shulk, do not stop. I repeat, do not stop no matter what. Keep the shuttle moving forward."

Dunban swore under his breath. He knew he would not like what was about to happen.

"3...2...1."

Tyrea pulled down on the red lever.

A pulse ripped through the air, bouncing the aircraft. Then everything went black. All lights shut off; the engines went silent. The electricity was gone.

Gravity kicked in. They were in free fall.

Dunban's stomach fell out and he grabbed the armrest as the shuttle fell forward just over the canyon wall, careening straight into the ground, ripping through the grass towards the fallen Telethia. They had just barely made it across the canyon cliff.

The sound of metal crashing into metal reverberated into his ears. His body was thrown forward, and the safety belts cut into his skin. The shuttle pitched forward again, sliding a few more feet. A breath of relief escaped Dunban and he looked at the radar screen. The second blue dot was directly behind theirs. Shulk and the others had made it.

Something else. There were no more green dots on the screen. The Royal Guard shuttles were gone.

A wail rang out, splitting the air. Dunban was out of his seat and running through the cabin in the next second. He heard the ramp descend and ran down it, jumping onto the ground and rushing towards the fallen Telethia. The creature wheezed and struggled to stand as he closed the distance between them. A burst of ether balls flew through the air at him, but he easily dodged each, undeterred.

"Melia. Melia." He called out, trying to reach her. He slowed his run to a jog, and then a walk, and approached slowly, holding his hand out in a gesture of peace. Over and over again he called to her, his voice soothing. As he neared her, she reined backward. But it was too much for the creature. She slumped to the ground, unable to rise, whimpering.

He was now inches from her. Carefully, Dunban knelt down and laid his hand on the creature's neck, feeling the strong pulse underneath his palm. The scales felt slick under his skin, and warmth that emanated from them into the wrinkles of his palm. A burning smell reached his nose and his eyes glazed down the Telethia's body to her leg. There were scorch marks along the hip to the foot and green blood poured from the gash left by one of the High Entia missiles.

His heart twisted in his chest as the Telethia moaned again, writhing on the ground. More green blood pooled underneath the creature from a wound on her back. He could only imagine the pain she was experiencing. Dunban wished he could take her pain from her. Suck it into his body so she felt nothing but relief.

"What do we do now?" Fiora said, appearing at his side with Tyrea, Shulk, Sharla, and Reyn.

"We change her back," Dunban responded, not taking his gaze from the Telethia.

"With the ether rifle and crystals? We don't know if it'll work." Sharla said.

"We don't have a choice."

"We need to think this through, Dunban. Don't be rash."

"We can't argue about this. We don't have time."

"Exactly. She could die if we're wrong."

"And she could die if we don't do anything. She could die if the Royal Guard sends more men to finish the job."

Before Sharla could respond, Dunban rose and grabbed the ether rifle from her and motioned for Fiora, who wore a messenger bag around her body. Hesitant, she walked toward him, knowing what he wanted. She opened the bag, and pulled out a medium-sized crystal. As she met his eyes, Dunban could see a sympathy within those blue depths.

He looked from the crystal to the Telethia. Bella had guessed that a medium crystal would be a reasonable option. But the Telethia was large. Larger than Bella may have anticipated. It could take more than the power a medium crystal had within it to change her back. However, she was injured. Green ether blood seeped from her side wound and the injured wing spasmed as it attempted to flutter in the wind. The wounds alone could mean she needed less ether to change her back.

He had little idea of what to choose. But he knew they needed to make a decision now.

"How many had Melia needed when we found her in Makna forest?" He asked Sharla.

"Four. Four water crystals: three small and one large."

"And how many small crystals to medium crystals?"

"If you want me to guess, I'd say three. But four medium to large."

Melia's human form was a quarter of the size of the Telethia lying on the ground in front of him, maybe even smaller. It had taken a medium crystal and a large crystal to restore her from the brink of death before: how could he translate that to her current form in addition to the transformation?

He closed his eyes and ran through numbers in his head.

"Give me five large crystals, and four medium crystals." He would quadruple the amount it needed to save her life and add an extra layer of ether that would hopefully add to the transformation.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Fiora asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"What's your reasoning?" Sharla demanded.

"Just do it." Tyrea interceded.

No one spoke. Passing his eyes over the group, Dunban loaded the crystals into the ether rifle. As he slid the last one it the slot, he shot a glance at Tyrea. She hesitated and nodded, and he saw the flicker of fear in her eyes. His own body coursed with fear. Could he actually do this? Could he take this chance?

Swallowing, the Homs turned back to face the injured creature. It whined at the sight of the rifle.

He walked towards it and raised the weapon up high, pointing in the sky just about Melia's body. He hesitated, his finger tapping on the trigger, trembling.

_Forgive me, Melia._

And he pulled the trigger once, twice, thrice, and finally one last time.

The crystals flew and exploded in the air, purple energy raining down upon the Telethia like snowflakes. As they fell, they disappeared as soon as they hit her skin. She shrieked, the shrill sound piercing Dunban's ears. The Telethia's body convulsed, jerking this way and that. The sounds of anguish filled the air and the Telethia clawed at the sky and the air around it. The wails sent tremors through his body and Dunban jumped backward as Melia rolled around on the ground. The shrieks continued as the purple energy seeped into her body; the spasms grew more pronounced with each passing second.

What had just he done? Would she survive? Or had he condemned her to death?

Slowly, her body began to glow neon blue. It shimmered under the sunlight, like the glow of the ether lamps in the night. The Telethia began to shrink, and was soon enveloped in a bright white light. Blinded, Dunban shut his eyes, feeling the sting on his eyes. The screams disappeared. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The white light, still impenetrable by the human eyes, had shrunk, growing smaller and smaller. Then, it stopped.

He hoped against hope.

Slowly, the light began to fade, evaporating into nothingness, revealing what lay underneath its halo. Finally, the light disappeared.

The Telethia was gone. And in its place, curled into a fetal position, was a naked High Entian.

_Melia._

Dunban rushed to her, ripping the cloak off his back and wrapping it around her, averting his eyes as best he could. Even in the uncertain state, he would not compromise her modesty. Simultaneously, Tyrea checked Melia's vital signs. Gently, he touched her cheek with his fingertips. Her skin was cold. His body filled with dread.

_Please._

He shut his eyes and he clasped one of Melia's hands in his own. The seconds dragged on as he waited for Tyrea's prognosis.

"She's alive. Her pulse is weak. We need to get her back to the city."

Alive. Melia was alive.

"Reyn! Carry her to the shuttle." Dunban barked.

"Aye aye!"

Reyn rushed over and picked up Melia, holding her in his muscular arms. As they rushed to the shuttle, Dunban felt a smile of gratitude spread over his mouth. His heart soared, elated. He wanted to laugh, shout. His body was overwhelmed with joy. It had worked. Whatever combination of ether he had chosen had worked. Melia was back, alive, and safe.

And that was all that mattered.


	40. Recovery

It was dark. Everywhere. No sounds, no light. Just blackness.

_Where am I?_

The thought rippled in the space around her, crashing into her like waves, then breaking into nothingness.

It was cold and silent. Eery.

_Have I died?_

Her mind probed; a shot in the dark, looking for logic in this stagnant place. The answer came slowly, like a snail's movement. No, she wasn't dead. But she was on the brink, hovering in limbo between life and death.

She walked (at least, she felt she did), looking left and right for something, anything in the black. There was nothing. Her walk turned into a stride, a jog, and then a full out run. Eyes darted in every direction but still, there was nothing to be seen. She was alone, isolated; a single body walking through an unknown.

Far out in the distance, she heard a slow thump. Over and over again in a steady rhythm. She stopped to listen.

"Melia?"

The voice drifted through the air, calling to her in a hesitant voice. A warm voice, her memory said. One that was filled with laughter. It had the melodious sounds of an embrace. She recognized it, but the name to who it belonged was clouded in a nebulous smoke. Its identity itched to be brought to the forefront of her mind, but would not come.

Once more the voice called out to her. She grasped at it, trying to capture and hold it to her. But it was gone, like a wisp of smoke.

And then she sank into the darkness.

* * *

"Melia. I know you can hear me."

This time, the voice growled. She was awake now. Her ears perked up and she whirled around, looking for the origin. It was a different voice from the one she'd heard before. This one was edgier, harder. As if it were commanding her to awaken: to emerge from the darkness she occupied. She clamored towards it as it spoke again.

But then she paused, abruptly halting in her tracks.

These voices wanted her to 'wake up'. What did it mean to 'wake up'? Did she want to 'wake up'? She asked herself and her mind searched inward for the truth.

_Pain._

Sadness stirred and a numbness bled within her. Why? Why did she feel this way about the world outside?

The voice called once more, a note of desperation buried underneath the gruffness: "Melia, you better not die."

But this time she stepped backward, away from the voice.

"Please."

Why did it want her to come back? Why would it ask her to leave this place and return to pain?

She knew the answer. That voice belonged to someone...close to her. Someone she cared deeply about.

But who?

Squeezing her eyes shut, she clamped her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the voices outside and inside.

A hand in the darkness reached out and pulled her under once more.

* * *

"Melly! Melly, wake up! Riki miss Melly!"

The urgency of the voice twisted her. Orange. She saw orange tinted with blue. What was this feeling that cut her inside? The need to run and heal that voice rose within her.

She needed to do something. Had to.

But she hesitated. Doing something meant waking up which meant pain and was that something she wanted?

The voice wailed again, its suffering cracking the blackness around her. Shards of obsidian glass flew out of the abyss. One cut her right leg, another cut her left arm. She shrieked. Cracked, the blackness vibrated around her with a deafening silence.

She couldn't breathe. She needed to get out. Get out now. Follow the voice.

The black loomed over her, threatening to drown her again.

Desperate, she pulled. She was pulling at something invisible in the dark. What was it? It didn't matter. She kept pulling.

A burning fire ripped through her as she pulled. Pain. So much pain.

At that moment, the darkness sucked her under. Darkness. Relief.

* * *

"Melia."

Another voice. Another she knew. But this one was different. It knew how each word it spoke penetrated into her, and always would. It was the voice that she knew by heart. It was the voice that calmed her, soothed her, like a caress.

Who was it? The name was on the tip of her tongue, but it would not reveal itself.

"Melia, please come back to us."

The call washed over her, and she rose, trembling. Something in her wanted to follow it and find its owner. Something needed her to do so.

"Come back to me."

An appeal. A request. A plea. There was a thundering within her upon hearing the note of anguish.

Exiled in limbo. She knew she could no longer stay. Not when these voices whispered to her their wishes to see them again. Not when that particular voice begged her to return. Return to what, she still did not know. But she knew she had to leave where she was. She had to get back to them. No matter what lay ahead, pain, or no pain.

She grabbed ahold again and pulled. She pulled with every last ounce she had. Redness bled through the black. Splatters of Scarlett exploded across the obsidian landscape with each stabbing pain.

But she continued to pull. She would not give in.

Everything felt strained. The weariness clawed at her.

Muscles and bones screamed with each tug.

She opened her own throat to scream as the pain ripped through her.

No, she did not stop. Would not stop.

Light burst out into the black, piercing, overwhelming, snuffing it out in every corner. There was no spot left of the darkness, just beautiful yellow light.

She had pulled it open.

She let go, falling.

She breathed.

* * *

The room was bathed in the oranges and yellows of the early morning sky when the Empress woke. Her eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness, eyelids resisting the body's desire to open them. Taking a deep breath in and out and tasting the warm air, the High Entia studied her surroundings. Above, the ornate ceiling greeted her with its picturesque scenes of the world has it had been thousands of years ago. As she studied the engravings, her bare arms slid across silky fabric, bringing her hands together to rest on her stomach. The movement caused her to grimace. Every muscle in her body felt sore. But she knew she was in bed. Her bed.

Her bedroom...how did she end up there? Poking into her memory, Melia sifted through the cloudy mess that was her mind. Flashes of her dreams came to her: darkness, voices, and light. But these were not what she wanted. No, they were too soon. Closing her eyes, the Empress backtracked. First, she had realized Nae'ell was the saboteur. Then she and her bodyguards had entered her room to discover the corpse of Camar. After, James and Elrich departed to search for the woman, leaving Melia with Dunban. Her memories flushed red, and her back slightly arched as she remembered the emotions and sensations accompanied by that recollection of the intimate encounter.

Entertaining those thoughts a minute more, they passed, and she remembered awakening to a sound. Then the communicator; Nae'ell had been on the other side of the line. Melia's heartbeat quickened feeling the dread rise within her but she pursued the memories further, chasing them down as they fled into the labyrinth of her mind. She remembered dressing, writing letters, and flying off the balcony. Sneaking onto the landing bay, she commandeered a shuttle. She had arrived at Hovering Reef 9 twenty minutes later. Nae'ell was there, awaiting her arrival, with Miriall as her hostage.

Miriall had died, tossed over the edge by Nae'ell's hand.

A wave of horror and grief overcame Melia and she gripped the silky sheets. The woman had fallen, screaming, and then she had been nothing more. Miriall, an innocent bystander stuck in the war between Nae'ell and Melia.

Pushing these thoughts to the side, Melia's mind shifted to the battle. She and Nae'ell had exchanged blow after blow, both physical and ether-based. She remembered Nae'ell's dagger, and her earth magic. She remembered feeling as though she had the upper hand. Until finally...

Terror sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach recalled the free fall and crunched in on itself. She remembered screaming, desperately trying to fly up and away from the black abyss that awaited her below. But she had fallen into the darkness, and her body was enflamed by pain.

And that was it.

Melia sat straight up, wincing as her body became vertical. Her heartbeat hammered. How was she alive? How was she still here?

Bringing her knees to her chest, the High Entia wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her chin on her knees, gritting her teeth against the pain of the movements. The pounding of her heart hurt; she had to slow it down. Melia took a breath in and out, concentrating on slowing down the heart rate. A few seconds went by of repeated breathing. Finally, the beat resumed its normal pace, no longer feeling the need to burst from her chest.

Inhaling once more, Melia breathed in a multitude of sweet aromas. Turning her head right to see the origin of the scent, she winced. Pain slithered up the side of her neck, but dissipated after a few seconds. If she could, the woman would try to keep movement to a minimum should her current situation allow her. At least, until she had a medical examination. As it passed, her eyes focused on a vase of Mystic Dhalias placed on the nightstand next to her. The corners of her mouth turned upward at the sight. No matter her mood, flowers, especially these, always brought her joy. They shimmered in the early morning setting, their yellow petals glowing silver after an evening of absorbing moonlight rays that penetrated the curtains of her room.

Moving her eyes from the vase, the Homs Entia cast them over a figure slumped in a chair next to her bed. Her heart lept at the sight of him. Her body seized with relief.

_Dunban._

From the steady rhythm of the rising and falling of the chest, she knew that he was asleep. She opened her mouth to speak his name and wake him, hesitating as she quivered in fear and anticipation. Would he be angry with her? Would he want to speak to her after she had enchanted him and left?

But she knew that none of that mattered to her. She had almost died and not confessed her feelings to him in an effort to shield herself from the pain of his eventual departure. All she wanted was to look into his eyes and hear her name on his lips. How she wanted to speak with him, hold him close to her, and feel the strength of his body envelop her own.

As Melia tried to say his name, no sound came from her mouth. Confused, the woman tried again, pushing her vocal cords to form words, but they refused to materialize, leaving her throat empty. A gush of panic plunged through her, and she swallowed, feeling the dryness of her mouth.

Her voice was gone.

Pursing her lips together, she laid a hand over her neck, as if the mere touch would heal it and give her voice back. Her shoulders slumped with this new reality. Looking up at the sleeping figure, she considered not waking him, and waiting until there were more in the room (should she have more visitors). But her inner voice disagreed; now was the time to connect with him, regardless of her situation. Leaning towards Dunban, she felt her muscles scream in protest and laid a hand on his knee.

At the physical contact, the man awoke. His eyes widened as they took her in, seeing her awakened. A smile appeared on his mouth, reaching his eyes and lighting up his whole face.

It made her heart rise and fall.

"Melia."

Dunban pulled his chair closer to the bed and grasped her hand in his. Closing his eyes, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles one by one. The softness of his lips on her skin jolted her nerves to life and her stomach filled with butterflies. If only she could feel those kisses on her lips and neck and even more...

"How are you feeling?"

Dropping her eyes to the right, Melia sighed. She wanted to tell him how happy she was to see him. Express her confusion and ask what had happened to her. Most importantly, the woman wanted him to hold her.

But she was bereft of expressing any of these sentiments. Without a voice, all she could do was gesture and nod.

A part of her raged and with her free hand, the Empress clenched it into a fist. Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she been through enough in the past eleven months? Another part of her despaired and circled on the worst-case scenarios. What if she never recovered her voice? How would she communicate with everyone for the rest of her life? Finally, the last portion of her soul did not care. She had given up thinking anything in her life would ever be easy now that she was Empress. This was just another obstacle she was forced to overcome. It was as if the gods were testing her ever step of the way, seeing if they could break her resilience.

But Melia knew that there were no gods.

His eyebrows furrowed and he squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present moment. "Melia, what's wrong?"

Turning her gaze back to him, the woman touched her mouth and shook her head. His gaze was surprised, shocked. Hopelessness filled her eyes and she could feel them warm with emotion.

"You can't speak?"

She nodded, feeling tears dot the edges of her eyes and creep onto her lashes. No, this was not how she wanted their reunion to happen.

"We'll find a way to get your voice back." He whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I promise."

As if he were thinking the same, Dunban leaned in and kissed her. His lips were warm as they met hers, filled with a joy that could only be described as relief. Soft kisses dotted her lips and she blossomed at their touch. Over and over he worshiped her with each brush of their lips, each kiss signifying a prayer that had been answered. His prayers and hers.

Pulling away, the man left only an inch between their faces; the tips of their noses touched, wanting to maintain physical contact between their bodies. His brown eyes gazed into hers and he said in a low voice, "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

At those words, she leaned into his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes. After what she remembered, when she fell from the reef, neither had she. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt tears collect behind her eyes once more and her throat closed. The thought of leaving him alone was too much to bear, especially when she had not said what she needed to say. The thought of never seeing him again even more so.

"I'm going to get Bella and the others. I'll be back."

Shaking her head, the woman opened her eyes and grabbed the hem of his shirt, gently pulling it towards her.

"You want me to stay?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure? I think it would be best t—"

Before he could finish, her lips were on his once more. Her lips melted to his, dragging out the kiss as their mouths embraced. Her lips took control, each kiss longer than the previous, dripping with sensuality. Shivers ran through her body and down to her hips as he moved his hand to the small of her back, bringing her body closer to his. Pressing her chest against him, Melia pulled back, her chest rising and falling quickly, overtaken by the sensuality of their intimacy.

He too felt the desire that bubbled between them, for his face was flushed and a fire burned in his eyes. "As you wish, Empress." He murmured between breaths, and then resumed the kiss, moving onto the bed and holding her against him.

* * *

"Well, everything checks out fine. Your vitals are stable, Empress. All you need is rest." Bella said from her position next to the clinic bed. Upon learning of Melia's awakening, Bella declared the Empress be remitted to her care in the clinic where she could run the appropriate tests. There was no fear of public backlash; her admittance would be consistent with the story that Melia had been ill. Besides, people had begun whispering conspiracy theories about the Empress' claim to illness.

"Why can't she speak?" Dunban asked, standing on the opposite side of the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

"My best guess? It's a side effect of the transformation. I think her voice will return in time, but I can't be certain."

Sighing, Melia scribbled words onto the notepad that had been given to her. She passed it to Bella and the healer read the words.

"Your soreness? Your body went through quite a bit of ether radiation. You'll be feeling the physical effects of that for a while, Empress. But I can give you medication to manage the pain and get you up on your feet quicker."

Melia nodded. She still wasn't entirely sure what had happened to her. Her last full memories were of falling from the cliff into the ether pocket. Then there were glimpses and shards of memories of flying through the sky, falling, crashing, preying, skimming the sea. Chronologically, the Empress wasn't sure which went where, but it didn't matter. She also had fragments of darkness; she did not know what those were, and if she would ever. The woman hadn't asked Dunban that morning; all she had wanted was to lie next to him and feel her hand wrapped in his. The reality of death had made her long for him in an insatiable way.

"I do recommend that you get exercise. It will be painful and uncomfortable, but your body must readjust to its humanoid form." Bella's voice interjected into her thoughts.

Melia nodded.

"I'll bring the medication to you in a little bit," Bella said and turned to Fiora and Riki (Shulk and the others had been caught up in communications with the Homs colonies). "The Empress needs to rest, so I suggest you give her some space after you say your hellos." Without another word, she gave Melia a small bow and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her, but not without a glance at Dunban.

A ghost of uneasiness passed through the Empress at that glance.

"Melly! Riki so worried about Melly. But now Melly awake, Riki can play with Melly!" Riki jumped up onto the bed and snuggled in the crook of her arm. She smiled; the Nopon always knew how to make her smile. His fluttering heartbeat vibrated against her skin and she wrapped her arms around him, propping him on her lap. She ran her hands through his fur and he began to purr.

"Careful, Riki," Dunban warned.

"Riki careful. Riki take care of Melly."

She giggled, her body bouncing silently.

"See? Riki make Melly laugh!"

With her free hand, the Empress wrote _"Thank you."_

"Riki bring Melly lots of sweets to make her feel better."

_"That would be much appreciated, Riki."_

"Melia, I'm so glad you're alright," Fiora said, sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes wide with relief. "I was so scared."

_"So was I."_

"But it's over now." Fiora beamed. "We can go take another beach day. You'll need fresh air after being cooped up inside here. Would you like that?"

_"I would enjoy that very much."_

"Good! I'm going to plan it. We'll go in a few days."

"Only if she's up to it, Fiora. Don't push her." Dunban reminded. "Maybe next week is better."

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Fine, Dunban. Riki, let's go plan out Melia's party."

"OooO. Riki like parties!" The Heropon hopped in place, then nuzzled the side of Melia's face. "Riki be back soon, Melly!" With a flap of his wings, he jumped into Fiora's arms.

With an armful of Nopon, Fiora winked at Melia. "I'll come by here later." Then she turned and left.

Just as the door was about to close, leaving Dunban and Melia alone, it burst open, banging against the wall with a loud clang. "Empress! You're safe!" Serenity exclaimed and rushed to Melia's bedside, seating herself by the bed, tears streaming down her face. "I was terrified you were gone! I'm so thankful you're alright."

"Serenity, she's fine." A stern voice came from the doorway. Tyrea walked in and shut the door behind her, assuming a spot at the tail end of Melia's bed. The Empress glanced from her assistant to the newcomer, observing an unreadable expression in Tyrea's eyes.

"I'm just expressing how happy I am to see her." Serenity sniffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Melia reached out and took the younger woman's hand. The Empress squeezed it, an appreciative smile curving on her lips. " _Thank you, Serenity. I am grateful to see you as well."_

With a gasp, Serenity reached out and wrapped Melia in a hug. An involuntary squeal escaped Melia's throat as her body burst in pain and Serenity jumped back, panicked. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Are you okay? I'm so so sorry."

Melia shook her head and patted Serenity's hands, her eyes saying it was quite alright, though the aftereffects of the hug still shook through her anatomy.

"You know going to Nae'ell by yourself was a pretty stupid thing," Tyrea said, examining her nails, looking at the Empress out of the corner of her eye.

"Tyrea!" Serenity exclaimed.

Melia narrowed her eyes.

"I know why you did it. Doesn't mean it wasn't stupid."

_"I did what I thought was right."_

Tyrea raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you hear me? I _know_ that. But you clearly didn't think about how it was going to affect everyone else."

 _"Of course I did. But I didn't have any other recourse."_ Melia's free hand clamped into a fist. Guilt gushed through her, but was quickly replaced by resolve. She had done what needed to be done, and they all understood despite the emotional responses. That's all that mattered. She was Empress and had to do what was right for her people and friends.

"Always the martyr."

Melia looked up and saw a cruel, mischievous gleam in her stepsister's eyes.

_"If you'd like to spend your life as a target, be my guest. I will abdicate right now and bestow this blessing upon you."_

Tyrea paused reading the note, and laughed. "Touché! I forgot that you can be snappy when you want to be. I missed that."

Then she went silent, her face clouding in red. Melia blinked; had she heard correctly?

"I...I mean..." Tyrea whirled around, her back to the others.

Melia scribbled a note and gave it to Serenity, gesturing to Tyrea. Serenity nodded and went to the Homs Entia, handing her the note. After a moment, the woman turned around, her cheeks still pink with embarrassment. "Ugh, this is too sappy. I'll be by tomorrow with something strong." Dunban eyed her. "What?"

He didn't respond. Melia detected an undercurrent of irregular challenge in Tyrea's question. Of course, the woman always had a brusqueness to her words, but it felt different. Perhaps her unknown fate had caused strained relationships between those closest to her. She would have to help repair those bonds.

"I heard Fiora say we were going to the beach?" Serenity asked, hopeful, changing the subject.

"If she feels up to it," Dunban responded.

"Alright alright. We will be sure to get your approval on anything health-related for Melia. Or anything at all. No need to be so dictatorial. " Tyrea sauntered to the door. "I'll see you later, dear sister. Don't let this one spoon-feed you too much." She shrugged and then sneered. "Or do. It could be quite amusing to watch. The great hero playing nursemaid."

Serenity rose and curtseyed. "I am happy to see you well, Empress. I shall send your best wishes to the cabinet and People's council."

_"Thank you, Serenity."_

As the two women exited, a slight bickering was heard as they walked down the hall and away from the room. Melia inwardly smiled. At least some things were the same.

"Shall I let you rest?"

Melia turned her face upward and gazed into Dunban's deep brown eyes. Her body sighed. If only she could wake up to those eyes each morning. Her eyes drifted to her lips and her mind recalled their morning together. She needed more of that: feeling close to him.

_"Perhaps. Though I do not feel as though I can sleep just yet."_

"I'll sit with you until you do."

He pulled a chair over to her bed and laid his hand onto her knee.

Hesitating, she wrote: _"What precisely happened, Dunban? To me when I fell into the ether pocket?"_

It was time for answers, regardless of the anxiety that twisted around in her chest. His face clouded and she felt a spike of adrenaline electrify her physique. "What do you remember?"

 _"I fell into the ether pocket. Everything was very painful."_ She paused before resuming her statement. _"I only have fragments now of what occurred after that. I remember flying in the open sky. Diving down towards the water. Feeling freedom."_ Her eyebrows knit together as she pushed her mind. _"There were yellow shots. More pain. I think...I fell? I remember these beautiful lavender lights."_ She shook her head. _"I'm sorry. That all sounds so silly."_

"It's not."

He fell silent and a cold pressure weighed down on her chest but she said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"You turned into a Telethia."

The pit of her stomach dropped.

_"How is that possible?"_

With a neutral tone, the man proceeded to unfold the story of the past week and a half. He held nothing back: the aftermath of the battle with Nae'ell, the discoveries by Bella, the attempts to capture her, and finally the race against the Royal Guard.

Absorbing the information, Melia felt the room spin around her. A Telethia? How? Why? Of course, Bella had explained it: a gene mutation. The Scepter had overloaded her system with ether, which seemed to be a reasonable explanation. But why would the Scepter do something like that? What was the purpose of that?

And what exactly did that mean for her? She was a different sort of life form now, not entirely High Entian, not entirely Homs. As Bella had indicated, her cells were not like a regular High Entia's: similar but different. Her muscles tensed. How would this affect her life? There were too many questions, and no answers.

_"I think I'd like to rest now."_

His brow furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. She wanted to be alone right now.

"Alright. I'll come check on you in a few hours."

_"Thank you."_

He kissed her forehead and left. It was not that she were angry with him. Quite the contrary: she wanted to share her concerns with him. But they were too personal. The knowledge left her feeling disconnected from anyone and everything. It was something she'd have to come to terms on her own.

Lying back into the bed, she closed her eyes and exhaled. The questions continued to swim in her brain, plaguing her. But exhaustion overtook the woman, and she soon fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Three days rolled by as Melia found herself cycling in and out of wakefulness. Presumably, she believed she would feel her anatomy rest and relax, gradually rejuvenated by the lack of stress on her constitution and the administered medications. However, the woman only felt the inklings of restoration each time she woke, for her sleep was increasingly dotted with dreams. Well, they were not truly dreams, she reasoned. The glimpses of images and the patches of sounds that filled her mind were those experiences most likely from her time as a Telethia.

It was done purposefully though, filling her unconscious moments with these recollections. The Empress wanted to see those memories and understand them. She desired to remember as many moments as possible while she was the creature, both out of curiosity and an unnameable need. In some deep part of her instinctual consciousness, the Homs Entia knew the whole of the memories lived. All she needed to do was unlock them. There was a feeling in her bones that she had once or twice taken control of her body from the primordial creature, but she knew not why nor how.

And at the bottom of her heart, she knew the Telethia gene was part of her heritage. It could provide a clue to her current genetic state. In truth, she wanted to connect with it.

As the sun set over the horizon on the fourth day, painting her room with oranges and yellows, the door opened and James and Elrich appeared. She and her bodyguards had yet to have a full conversation since her retrieval, and she doubted it would be a happy one. After all, the Empress had slipped past them to confront Nae'ell. Inferring from her previous experience with Elrich, the Homs Entia imagined they weren't too please with her decision.

As they strode towards her, she knew that was quite an understatement from the expressions they wore.

"Empress." James murmured and the two men bowed.

Her heart quivered in her throat. _"It is good to see you both."_

"For us as well."

Melia's eyes flickered between James and Elrich, who remained silent. Melia felt her shoulders sag. The glare in Elrich's eye and the rigid posture of his body said it all: he was furious with her. And she knew he had every right to be.

_"I'm sor—"_

"Don't apologize," Elrich said as he watched her begin to write the words.

Melia glanced at him, sorrowful.

James scrunched his brow and shifted back and forth on his feet. Melia watched him, seeing his mouth open once or twice, and struggle to speak. Fearfully, she crunched the hospital blanket with her hands, knuckles turning white. Finally, he met her eyes with an expression of disappointment. Swallowing, Melia felt her heart fly into her throat and kept herself rigid, waiting for the blow to fall. "Empress...it is not our place to question the actions of our monarch. We must abide by her decisions, despite any reservations or concerns or disagreements we may have." James took a breath and continued, "That is not to say we weren't worried or angered by your decision to leave without alerting us, for it's our sworn duty to protect you. A duty that we do not take lightly as you are more than just the Empress to us. But, despite our feelings, we are simply grateful that you are back, alive, and well."

James glanced at Elrich, prompting him to continue with his eyes.

There was a long pause before Elrich spoke: "What you did was courageous, Empress. And we are honored to serve you." He knelt and James followed his example. A small smile played on Elrich's lips for what Melia thought would possibly the first time she'd ever seen.

"Your father would have been proud," James added.

Melia gasped at those words, feeling the weight of them burst through walls of insecurity she had built in her heart. The woman gestured for them to come to her bedside. Obediently, they rose and came to her side. Taking each of their hands in her own, she bowed her forehead to their knuckles: a gesture of gratitude amongst the High Entia. One the monarch rarely bestowed upon anyone. As she raised her head, Melia could see shocked expressions on both of their faces.

_"Both of you have been at my side every step of the way and I cannot express with enough words what an important part you have played in my life. And for that, I thank you."_

James shrugged. "I'm just hoping we don't have to deal with any more saboteurs or anything for a while."

_"I completely concur."_

"And you're still recovering so that means you can't really wander off." He joked.

She was about to retort, but her hand stopped mid-sentence and instead scribbled, _"Where is Nae'ell?"_

Elrich's face shifted back to his customary frown. "She's in the dungeons, awaiting trial."

"We've gathered all of the evidence we can against her, and the eyewitness accounts of your battle should be enough to condemn her," James added.

_"Good. Then we shall sentence her when I am well enough to resume my duties."_

There was a knock at the door and Melia nodded.

"Come in," James called as he and Elrich took a step backward from the Empress, the intimate moment abruptly coming to an end.

Through the door walked Dunban. He looked so very handsome that a flush of warmth could not help but rise in her cheeks.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, you were not," James said, but Melia could detect the slightest hint of irritation in the undercurrent of the statement.

_Oh, dear._

This was not what she wanted. Just as it had been between Dunban and Tyrea, there was something that had occurred between her protectors and Dunban. But she hoped it was not unrepairable.

_"What can I do for you, Dunban?"_

"I wanted to see if you were interested in joining me and Fiora for dinner, but another time."

Melia kept a straight face. She wanted to accept his invitation, but knew she needed to give her time to James and Elrich. After all, they were her surrogate brothers and they had yet to spend quality time together since her evolution.

_"I appreciate the invitation, however, I have already agreed to dine with James and Elrich this evening."_

Dunban read the note and nodded. She couldn't read his face, and a wave of discomfort poured through her. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed.

_"Could I join you for dinner tomorrow? I would very much like to do so."_

"Absolutely." He offered a smile to her, bringing a flood of relief to the woman. "Have a good night, Melia."

_"You as well, Dunban."_

With that, he exited the room, taking a piece of her heart with him.

Turning back to James and Elrich, Melia gave a smile to her bodyguards. James smiled at her and Elrich nodded. She thought she could see a twinkle in the latter's eye. _"Where shall we go?"_

* * *

_"You did what?!"_

"It's highly amusing that you're writing out the punctuation."

That morning Melia had been moved from the clinic back to her apartment in the Villa. It was late afternoon and she and her stepsister were in her parlor, the Empress seated in a cushy armchair while Tyrea lounged on the sofa adjacent to her.

Melia glared at her guest, who raised her eyebrows.

"You can't be mad at me. I was trying to save you."

_"I know. And I thank you for that."_

Had she any other recourse, Melia knew the Homs Entian woman would have done her best to keep those shuttles intact. However, the electromagnetic pulse weapon that rendered each shuttle inert had lead to the shuttles being broken beyond repair after their fall to the bottom of the canyon. Luckily, no one was injured. The pilots had initiated evacuation procedures, parachuting out of their aircrafts, landing safely on the floor, and calling for help from Alcamoth.

Nonetheless, that meant there needed to be an explanation for what had happened, why exactly Tyrea and the others had sabotaged the Royal Guard in their pursuit of the Telethia.

A shiver ran up Melia's spine, spasming through her body. The stone-cold truth was that Tyrea was responsible for keeping her alive. Had Tyrea not triggered the electromagnetic pulse, the Royal Guard could have tracked Melia down and killed her. This she was sure of. It was only by Tyrea's fast-thinking problem solving that Melia had been saved.

Unsurprisingly, the Royal Guard had already petitioned the Empress several times for an explanation in the past day and a half. They were an adamant bunch, which made them essential to the security of Alcamoth. She had to answer them, and figuring out a plausible reason was rather tricky.

"Well, they shot first," Tyrea said. "That has to mean something."

_"But they will want to know why you were there in the first place."_

"Can't you make up some reason? You were concerned about the 'safety of your people'? Sounds good to me."

_"Then why would I have sent you? The Royal Guard already fulfills that purpose."_

"Fine."

_"Tyrea, it needs to be rational. Otherwise, I have to put you in jail."_

Tyrea smirked. "As if a jail cell could contain me."

_"I have no doubt you would escape. That's not the point though. But all the same, I would have to do it for optics. You did disobey a direct order from the Commander of the Royal Guard, which is against the law."_

The woman rolled her eyes and flipped onto her stomach, resting her chin on the armrest to stare straight at Melia. "Alright, so what do I do?"

_"Nothing. It's my responsibility. I will see this situation gets resolved."_

Looking away from Melia, her stepsister cast her eyes to the ground. Her face was expressionless, but Melia knew better. These few months with her cousin had afforded her to understand a few of her tells about her emotions. A pang of guilt bounced around in the Empress' gut. She hadn't meant to make Tyrea feel bad. _"Tyrea, I'm grateful for what you did for me. Truly. Do not think anything of this as I will get it taken care of. You saved me and I will ensure your safety as well. I promise."_ Her pen hovered over the page, and then she added, _"You are my sister. It is important that we take care of one another."_

A slight blush rose in her Tyrea's cheeks and Melia smiled. She felt no need to dance around the truth: the brush with death had made her a little more open to sharing her emotions, especially after Tyrea's comment in her patient room.

Gesturing at nothing in particular, Tyrea complained: "It's stuffy. Let's go out onto the balcony."

 _"Alright,"_ Melia responded, understanding Tyrea's need to change the subject. The young woman turned her head to the left and eyed the wheelchair a few feet away. Every time she sat in the moving device, she felt like a convalescent, and she would not get better. Slamming the negative thoughts down, the Empress took a deep breath in and out. She had to stay positive. Her current condition was simply a phase that would pass in time; she would regain her physical strength. At least, that's what she repeated to herself each morning when she awoke.

Tyrea wheeled the chair over to Melia and the Empress pushed herself up. Strength drained from her arms as she rose from her current seat and then lowered herself into the chair. _"Thank you."_

As the black-haired woman wheeled the Empress out to the balcony, a warm breeze greeted the sisters. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day, reminiscent of the one when she and Fiora and Serenity picnicked at the beach. Immediately, the Empress wished she could take a walk outside in the rose garden, or down on the shore. Even a trip to Prison Island would lift her spirits after being stuck inside for almost a week.

"So...are you giving this up soon?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"You can't do this forever."

Ah.

_"Father did."_

"Well, that was him. You're you. Stop feeling like you've got to do things for him."

Melia didn't respond.

Tyrea gazed out into the Eryth Sea and continued. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before."

_"I believe any ruler has. Managing a kingdom would make anyone weary."_

"Stop being diplomatic. I'm not going to tell anyone what you say." Tyrea sneered. "Especially now that we've 'bonded'."

Melia rolled her neck to the side in contemplation. At the bottom of her soul, she knew she wanted a break. Needed one. A vacation would be nice. But something in her yearned for a permanent one from the business of ruling. And the feelings of freedom she remembered when she was a Telethia had been so tantalizing. If she could feel that in her present state...

_"The monarchy has stood for thousands of years. It cannot be disposed of."_

"After everything you've been through, I think we can make an exception."

Biting her lip, she cautiously wrote: _"I do have to say it would be nice to take a vacation."_

"With a certain someone?" Tyrea said suggestively.

Melia pinked but did not write a response.

"Since you are sleeping together, it would make sense to really take it to the next level."

_"What?! Who told you that?"_

"Oh sister of mine, you just did." Tyrea winked. "I suspected from something Dunban said."

_"Dammit, Tyrea!"_

"Calm down. You're so uptight sometimes. I'm not going to tell anyone. Though it would be fun to hold over your head in case I ever need something from you." Tyrea gloated.

_"That is called blackmail. I could charge you with treason."_

"And?"

Melia rolled her eyes. _"You're impossible."_

"As I should be. Anyway, how is it?"

Embarrassed, Melia averted her eyes, feeling her body warm at the intimation of the question. Hesitantly, Melia drew letters on the notepad and stopped. _"We haven't actually..."_

Tyrea looked at her, wide-eyed, silent. After a moment, the Homs Entia spoke: "You haven't had sex yet? How is that even possible? Wow, Dunban is one patient man." Tyrea leaned down, putting her face next to Melia's. "Are you scared?" She teased.

Melia swatted at her. Tyrea jumped backward, laughing. "You know, it's really not that big of a deal."

Raising her eyebrows, the Empress looked at her companion skeptically.

"Okay, it is somewhat of a big deal. But not huge."

_"How do you know?"_

"Because I've been there."

_"I gathered that. Who did you sleep with?"  
_

"That's private."

_"And my romantic endeavors are not? Seems hardly fair."_

"Life isn't fair. You should know that by now."

_"I'm going to bother you until you tell me."_

"Then you're going to have to wait for a very long while." Tyrea scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Smirking, the Empress turned her eyes outward to the view.

_"I already know."_

Tyrea spun to face Melia. "No, you don't."

Melia gave her a side glance.

"Prove it."

Melia waved at Tyrea and she leaned down. The Empress scribbled a name on a note the Homs Entia's eyes widened. When Tyrea pulled away, she murmured, "How did you find out?"

_"It is my job to observe people._ _Calm down, 'dear sister of mine'. I will not tell a soul."_

Tyrea paused, then laughed, the sounds rising up into the air loud and joyous.

They fell silent, listening to the squawks of gulls and the wind whistling in their ears. It was a companionable silence between the two women; neither felt the need to shatter it as they watched the landscape. Despite everything terrible that had occurred in the past few months, Melia knew that her growing relationship with Tyrea was one good thing that had arisen from all the turmoil. And she was grateful for it.

"Melia." Tyrea interrupted her thoughts.

_"Yes?"_

"You really love him, don't you?"

* * *

That evening, Fiora arrived at Melia's suite at 1900 hours, right on the dot. An hour and a half before, the Homs Entia had begun readying herself for dinner. She knew she needed to afford extra time to perfect her appearance considering the injured state of her body and the slowness at which she moved. Instead of wearing her customary bun, Melia had opted for a half-up, half-down hairstyle. This was not an occasion of state matters; it was one between friends. Silver tresses poured over her shoulders, onto the capped sleeves of her black dress. It was a simple dress: no cinches in the waist or ruffles. The silk cloth flowed straight down her body to the ground, though as she moved, her thin figure could be seen underneath the fabric.

The scoop neck perfectly framed the silver necklace she wore; it had a heart-shaped pendant hanging in the center of the chain, a small diamond set into it. Briefly, Melia wondered if she should change to a dress with a deeper neckline, knowing she was to see Dunban. The thought had her blushing the moment it popped into her mind and she shook her head. No, that was certainly not appropriate with Fiora present. Regardless though, was she ready to be provocative?

But those thoughts dispersed upon the announcement of Fiora's arrival. When Fiora stepped into the room, she saw Melia standing, holding onto the sofa. Her knuckles gripped the back of the couch as she kept herself upright. Only seconds before she had been practicing pacing the room, a daily routine to bring strength back into her legs, the thoughts of her dress to distract her from the pain. Looking up, Melia took in the appearance of her friend. Fiora wore a strapless pink dress that ended just above the knees, her hair done up in a messy bun that made her look effortlessly beautiful. It was something Melia envied about her friend, for such a look would only make the Empress look sloppy.

"Should you be doing that?" Fiora asked as she crossed the room towards the Empress, biting her lip in concern.

Melia leaned against the sofa and scribbled a note, handing it to Fiora. _"I assure you, this is necessary. Bella told me so."_ The woman forced a smile though her legs felt shaky underneath her.

"Alright..." Fiora said, uneasily. "Well, you look very pretty! Are you ready?"

Melia nodded. Fiora helped her into her wheelchair and wheeled her out of the suite.

_"Will Shulk be joining us this evening?"_

"No. He's in the lab investigating the Scepter." Fiora sighed. "I'm a little disappointed, but I can't really say anything. It makes him happy and I won't ask him not to do it. I mean, we don't have this kind of technology in Colony 9, so this is the only time he gets to play around with it."

_"Perhaps in the coming months, Colony 9 and Alcamoth may reach a trade accord that would include the sharing of High Entian technology."_

"Really Melia? That would be amazing!"

_"I cannot promise anything, but I will attempt to enter it into my next conversation with the Mayor."_

They arrived at the suite and Fiora knocked. After a few seconds, it opened and Dunban stood in the entryway, an image of perfection. His hair was tied back just as it had been on the eve of his birthday, and he wore a clean white tunic and black vest with black pants. The tailoring of his clothing was impeccable and only added to his debonair appearance. A warmth blossomed in her lower body and she swallowed, thankful she could not speak. Had she not already lost her voice, the Empress would have found herself tongue-tied and most likely in a rush to say something, would've probably faltered with some nonsense.

"It's really warm in here," Fiora said.

 _It certainly is,_ Melia agreed inwardly.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Almost." He stood to the side and smiled at Melia. "I hope you're doing well."

Those eyes. Melia nodded as Fiora wheeled her into the room. A variety of scents wafted into her nose and her stomach grumbled. Blushing, Melia looked up at Fiora and the Homs giggled. "I'm glad you came with an appetite."

_"Bella did mention that my metabolism was affected by the transformation."_

"Good, 'cause I think Dunban overdid it."

He frowned at her. "You weren't complaining an hour ago when I told you what I was cooking. Would you rather I take our dinner to the others? I'm sure Riki would enjoy gobbling it up."

"No, no no. I did not say that at all."

"I'm going to go finish things up." He said and retreated to the kitchen.

Fiora rolled Melia into the parlor. She paused at a large table close to the balcony and took a seat adjacent to Melia. "How are you feeling today?"

_"I'm well. I went to see Bella this morning for a follow-up appointment. She provided me with more medicine, which has helped me feel well."_

"Good." Fiora glanced at the kitchen, leaned over, and whispered: "So...how's it going?"

Goodness, did everyone want to hear about her love life?

_"You mean with Dunban?"_

"Of course!"

It seemed there was no way of escaping the conversation.

_"I'm not sure what to say. I'm happy to see him and I believe the feeling is mutual."_

"Oh, the feeling is definitely mutual."

She kept her expression blank, but inside, Melia rejoiced.

"But he was out of his mind when you were missing," Fiora confessed. "We all were."

Another wave of guilt cycled through her. Taking her pen, she wrote, _"I'm sorry to have pained you so. It was not my intention at all, though I must admit I knew it could be a byproduct. I was compelled to do what was right and necessary. I hope you understand and forgive me."_

"Melia, you don't have to apologize. I'm not angry. I'm just trying to say that..." Fiora took a breath.

Confused, the Empress pulled back.

"I mean...when I first met you...there was that whole thing with Shulk and I felt really weird about it afterward." Fiora paused and continued. "I didn't think you would really want to be friends, which I completely understood, and so I just kept my distance as much as possible. You know I'm not very good at that. I like to be friendly with people."

Melia nodded, still unsure of where this line of thinking was going.

"I'm not explaining this very well. Um...look, regardless of what happens with you and Dunban, not that I'm saying anything bad will happen!" Fiora said quickly, "I just want you to know that you're my best friend and that's never gonna change."

Melia blinked a few times. That was certainly not what she was expecting.

"Shulk is...well, Shulk. He's in a different category. But I'm really glad I came here to Alcamoth and got to know you better. I wish I'd done it sooner." Fiora gave her a sad smile.

 _Best friend,_ Melia thought. She'd never had one of those. She'd always wanted one: a person to share all of her secrets with and go on random adventures. Someone that would always be there and understand her, no judgments. And someone she could do all those things for as well.

To that extent, she realized that she had two: Fiora and Tyrea. But Tyrea was her sister, so that was a different category. How strange. She'd been alone for so long, she'd never truly considered that the classifications of her relationships had changed, despite the natural emotional evolution.

_"You're my best friend as well, Fiora."_

A light illuminated in Fiora's eyes and Melia felt the corners of her mouth curve upward. Fiora reached out and squeezed Melia's hands. "I'm so glad you're okay, Melia. But next time you want to save the world, take me with you!"

* * *

The hours ticked by and the evening passed in a wonderful way. The three of them enjoyed a wonderful conversation, despite the lack of Melia's physical voice. Much of the conversation was spent reminiscing about their journeys together, the nonconsequential arguments Riki and Reyn found themselves in, Shulk's penchant to wander off and explore in the Makna Forest, Sharla's ability to find the tastiest fruit wherever they went. They spoke of the best times on the road, recollecting one evening they had camped in the Satoral Marsh and Riki refused to sleep because he thought to ghosts would get him. Fiora deftly guided the conversation away from any mention of Mumkhar, aware that both may still be coming to terms with the villain's actions and Melia in turn reminded them of the strange adventure through the Nopon black market that led to a night club in Alcamoth. Both Dunban and Fiora traded stories of their upbringing, trying to out-embarrass the other, leaving Melia to watch the amusing display. Melia offered her own tales of growing up in the palace, keeping the conversation as light as possible by only sharing stories about her maids, her mother, and Kallian.

At a half-hour to midnight, Fiora yawned and stood. "Alright, I'm going to leave and go to bed."

"Remember: we're running in the morning. Don't think you're getting out of it." Dunban said as he walked his sister to the door. Melia turned her wheelchair towards the pair and followed.

"Sure. If you're still up to it. I don't know how late you're planning on staying up." Fiora winked as she looked back and forth between Dunban and Melia.

Melia turned crimson and gave a side glance at Dunban, whose cheeks also had a slight pink to them.

"Fiora..."

"Goodnight!" She skipped gleefully out of the room and down the hall away from Dunban's grasp, clearly proud of herself for embarrassing her brother one last time that night.

"Sometimes I think she'll be the death of me." Dunban shook his head.

_"She just wants you to be happy."_

"I know." He gave the Empress a small smile.

Silence fell between them. The air dripped with anticipation as their eyes were locked, waiting for the other to speak.

"What woul—"

_"Shall we—"_

They laughed, their nerves dispelling with each joyous note.

"It's a warm night. Would you be interested in taking a walk through the garden?"

_"Yes, that would be lovely."_

Minutes later, they were out in the open air, passing through the grounds in front of the Villa. Despite that the sun had fallen, the air was still warm. Almost as warm as it would be on a summer night in Colony 9. It was a rare night, and Melia treasured it. As they neared the beginning of the garden maze, she pushed herself up from the wheelchair. She didn't want to roll herself around on this evening stroll, not at this moment. She wanted to walk next to him, even if it were rather difficult. Of course, that meant she would have to leave her notebook as her focus would be on steading herself, but she knew it was a give and take.

The High Entia wobbled on her feet and felt Dunban's arm encircle her waist. "Are you alright? Are you sure you want to stand?"

Melia nodded.

"You can lean on me then if you need to."

At that, she turned her face up to his and smiled, the moonlight radiating onto her pale skin, making her glow. Slowly, Melia took a step, and then another, wrapping her inner arm around his waist to balance herself. After a few practice steps, the woman felt a little more rooted and confident she could possibly make it to the end of the maze, though getting back to her chair would be the iffy portion.

"Shall we?"

Together they entered the maze, the grass walls rustling as they passed.

"I guess we'll have to speak in yes and no questions."

She frowned; having no voice was becoming increasingly cumbersome. The woman wished it would return to her soon. And now, walking in this garden, free of prying eyes, she could not entertain the way she would have liked. It felt like the conversation would be stilted.

As if reading her thoughts, he squeezed her arm. "Melia, don't worry. I'm just happy to be spending time with you." He gave her a sly grin. "Hopefully you won't get too dizzy nodding and shaking your head."

She elbowed him.

He laughed. "I guess nodding isn't the only way you can communicate."

Melia raised her eyebrow at him.

"I apologize, I shouldn't tease you."

She gave him a coy smile and they continued on in silence for a few steps, the sounds of their feet crunching the grass the only indication of their stroll in the night.

"Did you enjoy this evening?"

Melia nodded.

"Good." He said. "How are you though? Are you still experiencing a lot of pain?"

Melia shook her head. The pain was beginning to pass, though the strength was slow in returning to her limbs. Inwardly, she hoped that she would be able to walk without assistance in the next few days.

"Will you be resuming your responsibilities soon?"

In response, the woman nodded. She sighed. She had to do so, regardless of her physical condition. She'd left her kingdom alone long enough. Granted, now that she was back in the Villa, Serenity was able to inform her of any crises that were occurring, and to her relief, there were none. It seemed the People's Council and the Cabinet were taking care of everything easily.

"I take it you'd rather not."

Giving another nod, Melia wrinkled her nose to express her immense displeasure. It was interesting how her muteness required her to find creative ways to express herself that she would never have done before. The Homs Entia wondered if these actions would carry over once she regained her voice.

"Earlier, I was thinking about Shulk's birthday a couple months ago."

Melia tilted her head to the side in question.

"I was remembering confronting you on the balcony. You seemed...lost."

Had that only been three, no four months ago? It seemed like ages in comparison with how much had happened to her. Her mind zeroed in on their conversation; she remembered the champagne in her bloodstream, his firm words, the anxiety she'd felt.

"I considered not asking you if you wanted my help. I thought that you would think it an affront to your abilities."

She had hesitated whether to accept his offer or not. It had been a dance between what she had thought was right and what she felt she needed.

"I'm glad you said yes."

Nodding, Melia felt her mind wander. What would have happened had she said no? Would she and Dunban had ever connected in a romantic way? Or would they have remained somewhere in the space between acquaintances and friends? The High Entia pushed the thoughts away; she did not want to think on such things.

As they turned the corner, her foot slipped, tripping her and pitching her body forward. But the arm around her waist gripped her tightly and pulled her body back towards his to prevent her from falling to the ground. Instinctually, her hands gripped his shirt and she hugged him to her. Melia gazed up at him, finding his eyes equally searching hers as well. They stood there, face to face, locked in a tight embrace for what seemed like eternity, the only sounds to be heard were the crickets and soft whistle of the breeze.

"Melia..." he whispered as he moved his face closer to his. Those kind, thoughtful eyes stared directly into her own, piercing the very core of her soul. She could feel every inch of his skin that touched her own, invisibly burning into her cells' memories. She could smell the small amount of cologne he wore this evening, noting that he'd never worn it before, possibly meaning it had been deemed a special occasion.

A special occasion...spending an uninterrupted meal in the intimate company of himself and his sister.

A family dinner.

A walk in the garden, remembering the beginning of their journey.

Maybe she was reading too much into it. But right then, she didn't care.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened upon the realization. His nose touched hers and she blinked, moving her hands from his chest to rest on either side of his beautiful face. Full of warmth, the Empress could feel her heart close to bursting. Her eyes group warm and tears dotted the sides of her lashes. How she longed to say it. Not to write it or think it for him to read on her face. She wanted to say it with her own voice, falling from her lips.

How cursed she was.

It would simply have to wait. So instead, she pressed herself against his chest, closed the distance between their faces, and brushed her lips against his. Moments passed as they stayed interlocked in their kiss. Gradually, they pulled away, never breaking eye contact.

"Stay the night with me," Dunban asked, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "Just to sleep. I want you near me."

She nodded enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest.


	41. Decisions

"Good morning," a low voice murmured in her ears. Lazily, her eyelids opened, pushing against the urge to close them and continue sleeping. As her eyes focused, she saw Dunban seated on the edge of the bed next to her, his forehead shiny with sweat.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the woman propped herself up on her elbow. To her surprise, no inklings of pain ran through her muscles. Testing her body once more, she sat up all the way, feeling no soreness anywhere in her anatomy. Relief surged through her: she was finally returning to normal. Brightened by that revelation, the Homs Entia scooted next to him, her eyes sparkling with greeting.

"You sleep like the dead, you know that?"

She raised an eyebrow in displeasure.

"That just means you're getting rest. How are you feeling?"

Melia grabbed her pen and paper off of the nightstand and scrawled words. _"I don't have any pain. Or at least, it appears to be that way."_

"That's wonderful, Melia." His smile went straight to her heart and he took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She smiled and returned the squeeze. Then he sighed.

The Empress pursued her lips. Something wasn't right.

Releasing her hand, Dunban dug in his pocket and produced a note. "Serenity asked me to give this to you."

Delicately, the Homs Entia took the note and opened it.

**Your Highness,**

**I apologize for interrupting your morning, but the Royal Guard is urging to speak with you. Well, not so much urging as very vehemently requesting. Captain Bernard is quite intimidating...but he's not the only one, unfortunately. The People's Council as well, and now the Cabinet. Though, of course, they understand your condition. However, they do ask when you will resume your duties. I have stalled them as best as possible, but I am no longer certain how much longer they'll entertain this response. I don't mind continuing to keep them away, but I think they'll get too disgruntled and come to you regardless of what I say.**

**Once again, I apologize for placing this in front of you. I do hope you're having a good morning. ^_^**

**Your faithful servant,**

**Serenity**

Shoulders slumping, Melia handed the note back to Dunban. She knew this moment would come, but had hoped to delay it just a little longer. The past week hadn't been exactly the vacation she'd desired: convalescence was anything but, despite the amount of enjoyable time she'd had to spend with her friends.

Taking her eyes from the handsome man in front of her, Melia shifted herself next to him and swung her legs over the side of the bed so her feet would touch the carpeted floor. She wondered if her strength had returned since the pain disappeared. Pushing herself upright, Melia rocked back and forth between her legs, gradually stabilizing. Without the pain, she was certain she would be able to stand much longer than previously, but she could already feel a little strain on the muscles. But it did feel much better to stand than previous attempts.

"It seems you are needed once more."

The woman turned her head and met his eyes. There she saw something unreadable drifting in those brown orbs. A breeze of anxiety whistled around her heart but she brushed it away. Perhaps he too was disappointed that their (mostly) uninterrupted time was coming to an end.

Opening her mouth, Melia tried to respond, but no sound came out. It seemed her throat muscles were still not cooperating. That was something that still did plague her with worry: she would prefer to emerge from her illness with her voice intact. She feared it would be seen as too much of a disability and cause concern in her governmental bodies. But she had to continue to hope her muteness would come to an end shortly.

_"Unfortunately so. I think I will need to begin these meetings today. Not too many, but enough to demonstrate that I will be ready to fully resume in a few days."_

"Can I make you breakfast before you leave?"

That brought a smile to her face and she nodded. _"I would like that very much."_

"Good. Let me shower first." He stood next to her and reached out, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You could join me."

Her eyes went wide and a warm flush filled her pale face. Stunned, Melia did not move a muscle.

"I'll take that as a no," Dunban said, amused. "Just thought I'd ask." He leaned in and gave her a quick, soft kiss on her lips. Then he headed to the washroom, Melia's eyes stuck to his retreating figure.

Had she heard correctly? Was that a trick of her ears?

No. She was sure he had asked her to join him.

Melia heard the splashing of running water hitting the ground in the next room. Images of Dunban's bare chest flashed before her eyes and her imagination ran wild, thinking about other parts of his body. Covering her face with her hands, the High Entia desperately shook her head from side to side, as if she were shaking the ideas out of her mind before they took root and constantly interrupted her mental processes throughout the day.

Removing her hands slowly, the Empress swallowed, feeling her heart rattling in her chest. The mere suggestion of whole physical exposure jolted her. While she and Dunban had engaged in physical intimacy, she knew that this was an entirely different situation. The intimation of full nudity was too much. Tyrea was right: she was afraid.

And yet, her cells burned to plunge straight into that unknown. Inside raged a battle against sexuality and rationality, but perhaps there was a third player now: anxiety.

Hesitantly, the young woman took a few steps towards the washroom. The door was slightly ajar and her fingertips touched the cherry wood, trembling. Adding a slight pressure, Melia opened the door an inch. The room was filled with steam and fog. Blinking, she took a tiny step over the threshold, feeling the warmth of the tiles underneath her foot. Breathing in the humid air, Melia's eyes darted around; visibility was low. As she took another step inside, she caught something moving. Just over the fogged portion of the mirror, she saw the man standing under the showerhead, running his hand through his hair. Only his shoulders and above were visible, but it was enough to make Melia's face hot.

_No. I cannot._

Embarrassed, the Empress shuffled backward, away from her inappropriate desires. As fast as she could, which was not very fast at all, she removed the shirt he'd lent her to sleep in and slipped her black dress on over her underclothes. Without a second thought, she hobbled towards the front door. Tired from the overexertion, Melia plopped down into her wheelchair, grabbed the door handle, and flung it open. Wheeling herself out of the suite, she shut the apartment door behind her.

Pushing her arms to rotate the wheels of her chair, she advanced down the hallway towards her suite. Squeezing her eyes shut as she continued forward, Melia felt a wave of shame fall over her. Why was this so hard for her? Why was it so hard to completely open herself to him?

_I'm sorry, Dunban._

* * *

Her routine was rushed this morning. After departing — rather fleeing — from Dunban's apartment, Melia had showered, dressed, gargled saltwater, and drank a cup of tea with honey in a matter of thirty-five minutes, half the time it usually took her. Preparing for the day was a tedious exercise; between Serenity's note and her embarrassment, Melia itched with stress. After punishing herself with a sad bowl of oatmeal (all the while thinking of Dunban's pancakes), she headed towards the Western Sitting Room. As she opened the doors and claimed an armchair, the Empress forced her brain to focus. To allow the affairs of the kingdom to move on without her for so long was unacceptable. She indulged in comforts and ignored her duties. Ignored the needs of her people, even if things were progressing smoothly. Though her strength was still returning, the Empress had to resume her work, even if it was little by little.

The rest of her morning was filled with meetings. First, the Royal Guard filed a formal complaint against Tyrea. Upon handing the parchment to Melia, Captain Bernard proceeded to share a litany of grievances — although they were all contained in the document —to Melia's chagrin. However, over the course of an hour, with much listening and soothing, the Empress was able to placate him and the rest of the Royal Guard. In order to cover for Tyrea's actions, Melia concocted a story about creating and maintaining a secret governmental program of Telethia hunters in the event of the reappearance of the creatures. That story, combined with a little exploiting her current condition and the promise of a vacation for their dedication, appeased them and the matter was marked as resolved. Internally, Melia whispered a grateful prayer to her ancestors: at least one thing was now taken care of.

Her second meeting was with the Cabinet. This one she looked forward to; it was good to see them again. They too brightened upon her appearance in the Cabinet Chamber. Even Kiefer had given her a small smile in greeting. Melia was surprised to see another Entia woman in their midst. With Miriall's disappearance, Songya explained that this woman, Delilah had taken over her duties at the clinic and orphanage. At least that was one absence that was filled; Jarrack's and Camar's posts were still vacant. That would be something she would address in the immediate term. In great detail, each member filled her in on the happenings in the kingdom. In the meantime, Kiefer had taken over some of Camar's responsibilities, and Shalen Jarrack's. To her pleasure, everything appeared to be running very well. Each individual additionally came with a list of projects to be completed within the next six months to a year, rounding off the restoration efforts. Placated, Melia dismissed them. Perhaps her absence had empowered them to ensure that the progress of building infrastructure continued.

Lastly, her last meeting with the People's Council was the most surprising of all. Despite what had at first been a disaster of a governmental body, divided Entia, and Homs Entia members, she found their dynamic to be amicable, even harmonious. Together, they had begun drafting certain measures and bills that would reintroduce and improve processes in government that were needed since the Holocaust. Additionally, each expressed his or her wishes for the Empress' recovery, conveying that the people felt the same. The people were eager to see her. Such sentiment warmed Melia's heart. She assured them she was almost fully recovered and would be well enough to address the people in the next few days. Satisfied, they left her, affirmed that their Empress was satisfied with their work.

Finally, it seemed peace had come to Alcamoth.

Unfortunately, Melia had to admit to herself that the back to back meetings exhausted her. The thought of returning to this schedule on a daily basis was less than pleasant.

James and Elrich had appeared somewhere in the middle of her block of meetings, beginning to look well-rested. The dark circles under their eyes were disappearing, and she could see their bodies relaxed, free of the tension that had been a part of their natural state these last months. Since her metamorphosis, the High Entia had ordered them to take half shifts and then convinced them to stop altogether. There were no more imminent threats to her person, and she knew they needed time to reinvigorate their health as well. Considering she had spent most of her time in her suite the past days, there was no need for extra security.

However, they were aware that afternoon, she would be venturing outdoors, out of the city entirely. Fiora had sent her a note between the Cabinet and People's Council meetings stating her intention of taking Melia to the beach that afternoon, if she felt she was up to it. Eager, the woman wrote back she was and would be ready at 1300, and then summoned James and Elrich. She knew that if she didn't they would be angry with her, and that was the last thing she wanted.

At 1330, Melia, Fiora, Serenity, and Sharla descended upon the beach, the sun shining down on them from the sky to ensure a wonderful picnic. To Melia's disappointment, Tyrea had opted out, attributing her dislike of sand enough of a reason to not join the women. But the Empress knew that that was not the reason; however, it mattered not. She was not one to force such interactions upon an unwilling party. And so, the Homs Entia directed her attention towards her companions, who were setting up the picnic.

"I'm so glad you decided to come out with us today, Melia!" Fiora exclaimed as she shook out the blanket and lay it on the ground. Sitting, the Homs began pulling out tea sandwiches from her basket. "It is such a nice day."

"Did Dunban finally let you out of his sight?" Sharla asked, setting plates and utensils down in front of each person, giving the Empress a smug grin.

 _"I didn't ask."_ Melia retorted and she eased herself up out of the wheelchair and down onto the ground.

"Good. Sometimes he can be too overprotective." Fiora said.

"It's in your nature to rebel against him. He's your older brother." Sharla pointed out as she handed out wine glasses, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Empress, is it alright for you to drink?" Serenity asked, a look of concern painted across her face.

Melia nodded. _"Bella has assured me that I will be fine as long as I don't drink more than two glasses of wine."_ Besides, Tyrea had snuck Melia a drink of "something strong" the previous day after their moment on the balcony. Melia still did not know what it was, but it had certainly done the trick with such a small amount.

Serenity sighed with relief as Sharla filled their glasses with a pink liquid.

"Cheers!" Fiora exclaimed. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. The sweet liquid trickled down Melia's throat and into her stomach, immediately creating a warming effect. The Empress knew she'd have to watch her intake regardless of the healer's orders; she was not used to drinking much these days.

"So Melia. What were your meetings about?" Fiora asked, picking up a tea sandwich and taking a bite.

_"Nothing interesting, I assure you."_

"But we want to hear about it."

Melia raised an eyebrow and Fiora nodded enthusiastically.

_"I guess, overall, everything is moving along quite nicely and the people are happy. That is the most important thing."_

"No one has any questions about your sickness?" Sharla inquired.

_"Not at the moment. Bella has advised I say it was a viral infection, as that kind of illness can incapacitate an individual for weeks at a time."_

Fiora wrinkled her nose, and Serenity giggled.

"It's good that things are alright. You deserve things to be easy now." Sharla said, brushing a lock of black hair out of her face as she took a sip of wine.

_"I'm not sure things will ever be easy. But I much prefer a relatively calm environment to the occurrences of the past eleven months."_

"Wow! It's almost been a year since you started this stuff?" Fiora asked, stuffing another tea sandwich in her mouth.

_"It's hard to believe. It feels so much longer."_

"But the Empress has done a wonderful job, no matter what obstacles she's had to overcome." Serenity added.

"Speaking of obstacles..." Fiora trailed off, unsure of whether to continue. Pursing her lips, the Homs looked at her friend, intimating with her eyes the words left unsaid.

 _"Nae'ell?"_ A silence of confirmation greeted her question. In the bottom of the Great Hall, in the depths of the forgotten dungeons, her saboteur lurked. Although Melia knew she was safe, her skin crawled as she recalled the many times she had mistaken Nae'ell to be nothing other than a concerned sister, a willing ally. The shame of not seeing the evil directly in front of her still rippled within her mind and the pain of the betrayal had not healed the slash in her heart.

_"When I fully resume my duties, I will put her on trial for her crimes. I have no doubt that there will be ample evidence to convict her."_

Not that it would be easy. Despite what had happened, a small part of the young woman still felt a kinship to her sister-in-law. But that kinship was to a woman from the past. Not to the version of the present. But this truth didn't make it any easier.

"I still can't believe what she did," Fiora said.

"Did she tell you why?" Sharla asked.

Melia set her lips into a grim line. Hesitating over the notepad, she wrote, _"It's...Nae'ell has encountered much loss. And she feels I am to blame."_

"What? That's ridiculous!" Fiora said, her mouth full of egg salad.

"How could she think that? You both lost family." Sharla narrowed her eyes.

_"It's complicated. And her reasoning...I cannot deny some of her logic."_

Silence. They had not expected that answer, she knew.

The woman felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Through misty-eyes, she saw Serenity's similarly watery eyes. "Empress, none of what happened is singularly your fault. Everyone has a part in the blame because everyone's actions have consequences."

_"Thank you, Serenity. You are too kind."_

"It may be kindness, but it's also true." Sharla said, taking a sip of her wine. "Besides, it wasn't a well-known fact that Entia carry the Telethia gene. It seems only your father and brother knew."

"Whatever Nae'ell said, don't put the blame all on your shoulders," Fiora said.

_"I will try."_

For a few minutes, they ate in silence, unsure of how to move forward with their conversation.

"I'm sorry, but who made these? They're delicious!" Fiora exclaimed, covering her full mouth as she spoke. Melia giggled, feeling the silent laughs wrack her body and the edges of her eyes crinkle in delight.

"Who's up for a swim?" Sharla asked as she stood and pulled off her tank top, revealing a navy blue bikini top.

"Yes!" Fiora exclaimed as she too began to remove her clothing, revealing a red polka dot bikini top.

Casting her eyes downward, Melia felt a wave of embarrassment. Between the burn scars and a few greenish lines she'd discovered slashed across her back and running along her inner arms, she was not exactly looking to expose herself. The scars made her feel rather self-conscious. To her relief, neither Tyrea nor Bella had said anything about them to anyone (as they were the only two people to see her nude since her transformation). Bella had prescribed an extra medication in the event the green lines were generated by some sort of bacteria, but the Empress was confident they were simply aesthetic. So, she had adeptly kept them hidden from everyone else, including Dunban.

Of course, swimming now presented a problem.

She had considered that the probability they would swim this afternoon was rather high. Underneath her robes she wore her own bathing suit. But she worried about what they would think. Rationally, Melia knew that they would be understanding, though on some, emotional level, she worried. They were a reminder of what happened to her. A reminder to her friends that they would have to be cautious of themselves around her forevermore. Once she showed everyone the imperfections, the sense of security would crumble. And on a deeper level, the scars made Melia feel ugly. Tainted.

"Melia, are you coming in?" Fiora called from the shoreline.

The Empress shook her head. She wasn't quite ready to face that reality. Although she reminded herself that it was her anxiety concocting that future. It wasn't representative of what would actually happen. Those thoughts didn't seem to make it any better.

Sharla shrugged at Fiora and they wadded out into the water, the sounds of their voices light and joyful flying on the wind. Serenity stood and gradually began to remove her clothing, revealing a pink halter swimsuit top and matching bottoms. "If you don't mind, Empress..."

_"Of course not. Please, go on."_

Serenity nodded and headed towards the women now floating in the blue water. The Empress watched her friends bob up and down, a sense of loneliness taking a seat in her heart. Despite how much she opened up, little by little, there would always be some sense of a wall between herself and them. It was how she was raised, to always be at arm's length. There were some things that she could just not share. Things that were too raw to pull from the wells of her soul.

She wondered if it were the same with Dunban. Could she reveal all to him? She wanted to. But evidenced from that morning, there were still things holding her back. Maybe Tyrea would be the only one Melia could fully share everything with, for the two women knew almost the same hardships and life experiences.

Pushing those thoughts away, the Empress brought herself back to the present. If her friends were to leave soon, she needed to enjoy every minute with them. She needed to be brave. Even if they wore expressions of shock as she revealed her body, the Homs Entia knew she could bear it. She had felt the burden of disappointing her loved ones before. If she had to do it again, she would. Standing up, the Empress gradually peeled off the white, long-sleeved blouse and her black slacks. As the clothes fell to the sand, Melia gazed downward. She wore a one-piece: the top half a white halter with a sweetheart neckline that cinched between her breasts, and the bottom half a navy blue with low cut short bottoms instead of the traditional v-cut **.**

As Melia walked towards the water, they turned and grinned. But as the Empress entered the water and reached their positions, she felt their eyes slowly focus on the green marks embedded in her skin.

"Are those from being a Telethia?" Fiora asked gently.

Melia nodded, turning her eyes down towards the water.

"That's why you've been overdressed these past few days," Sharla said.

"They are beautiful, Empress."

Melia turned to Serenity, surprised. That was not the reaction she had expected.

"Please don't think I'm...I mean, I don't think that, I mean, well they are unique." Serenity fumbled. "They're...I don't think you should be ashamed. Not to say that you are! Oh gosh, I'm saying everything wrong..."

"I understand what Serenity is saying. There's no reason to hide them or feel embarrassed. They're a reminder of your strength. You overcame being a Telethia." Sharla pointed out. Fiora nodded in agreement.

"If you're uncomfortable with them, I'm happy to help with that." Serenity whispered, shifting from side to side.

Melia tilted her head to express a question.

"Well...as you know Empress, I'm somewhat skilled with the pen."

Melia nodded; she did know that. After glancing over her shoulder a few times at the notes she was writing, the Empress had seen a few of Serenity's sketches in her notebook. They may have been just doodles, but they were quite good.

"I could...I could draw some designs that you could turn into tattoos for them..."

Tattoos? Melia blinked. She hadn't even considered that a possibility. Tattoos were rather taboo for the Royal Family, save for the family crest inked on the back of her neck. As tradition prescribed, each child of the Royal Family received that tattoo at their coming of age ceremony, around the age of 60. However, as the last member of the Royal Family, she could break with tradition. A flood of guilt poured through her; it wasn't right to throw away centuries of tradition simply on a whim.

And yet, why had it even been a tradition? What was its origin? She knew not. It would be best to investigate before she came to any conclusion.

"Of course, please don't think anything of it. I do not want to insinuate you should do that because they are ugly or anything. I do not want to pressure you should you wish not to do that. Also, if you are not confident in my skills, I am happy to bring another more experienced."

The Empress took Serenity's hand and drew out words on her palm. _"Thank you for the offer. I shall consider it."_

"Of course, Empress." Serenity nodded and blushed.

They all fell silent, feeling the weight of the moment in the air. A small bit of warmth bloomed in her heart as Melia looked from one friendly face to the other, expressions of acceptance on their faces.

Fiora splashed Melia and Serenity, laughing. Serenity shrieked. And Melia yelped.

Eyes wide, the Empress paused and touched her throat. She hadn't tried to speak for the past few days on Bella's orders. The gargling of saltwater and tea with honey was supposed to help the throat muscles and bring her voice back. Perhaps they were doing their job.

Clearing her throat, she said, "My voice..." The sounds were gravely, almost foreign to her ears. The vocal cords strained with the words, but her voice was definitely there.

"Melia! Your voice is back!" Fiora jumped and enveloped her best friend into a hug. The Empress blushed and gave a small smile.

"I think it's on its road to recovery, Fiora." Sharla clarified.

"Well, I think that's cause for celebration." Fiora grinned. Glancing at Melia, the Homs splashed the Empress once more with seawater. Holding her hands out in front of her, Melia felt the water land all over her body. Wiping the water from her eyes, she was now completely soaked, hair plastered to her neck and body. This was not her idea of 'celebrating'. In turn, she dipped her hands into the water and flung towards Fiora, who screamed in response. This was, of course, followed by an all-out water war, comprised of the women splashing and dunking each other under the water.

As the play fighting came to an end, the women swam closer to the shore where their feet touched sand and they could stand. Fiora helped Sharla retie her bikini top after it had gotten loose and Serenity helped Melia stand, as her muscles no longer had the strength to keep her upright. While the water fight had taken much of her strength, the Empress was glad she had joined in.

"Oy! Is this what you've been doing while we've been slaving away?" A voice called behind them.

The women turned to see Reyn, Shulk, and Tyrea standing on the shore. Melia bit her lip: just a few steps from the group was Dunban. From her position, the Empress could feel his dissatisfaction. There would be no avoiding him now. Not that she could or should; she needed to own her actions, even if she was embarrassed by her behavior.

"Slaving away? Weren't you helping Riki 'test' cool lemons for poison?" Sharla called.

Reyn muttered something unintelligible while Fiora, Sharla, and Serenity giggled. For Melia, her mind was no longer focused on the present and instead, stuck in remembering the morning. How would she explain her disappearance?

As they waded to the shore, Melia noticed both Shulk and Reyn's eyes had turned to the size of saucers. Shooting a glance at Fiora and Sharla, Melia immediately understood why. Their swimsuits weren't scandalous per say — well Sharla's bordered on being rather revealing if Melia was being honest — but the suits did emphasize each of the women's figures. The High Entian woman could infer what was happening in the minds and bodies of the onlookers.

Looking down at her own suit, Melia felt the hug of the spandex on her skin and resisted the urge to cross her arms over herself and hug her sides. There was no way of hiding any of her curves in it, though they weren't as round or large as Fiora's or Sharla's. Stealing a peek at Dunban, Melia wondered if he was observing her in a similar manner like Shulk and Reyn. A shade of sensuality passed through her and she shuddered.

As the group reached the newcomers, Melia took a seat on the blanket and picked up her notepad. Turning her eyes upward, she found Dunban in front of her, hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. He extended his hand and she took it, pulling herself up to stand next to him, ignoring the complaints of her muscles. Steadying herself, the Empress looked up into the Homs' eyes. Her heart fell: there seemed to be no fleck of desire in those brown orbs; instead there was displeasure where there was usually warmth.

"You left rather quickly this morning."

"I'm sorry."

His eyebrows shot up. "You have your voice back."

"A little."

"That's good." The said emotion did not reach the words.

She sighed and scribbled _: "I'm sorry about this morning, Dunban."_

"I don't understand why you left. Was this about the shower comment?"

She nodded.

"I didn't think I was pressuring you."

_"You weren't._ _I was...embarrassed."_

Dunban cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

_"I am embarrassed for myself. It's...difficult for me to explain. This is a problem of mine. It has nothing to do with yourself."_

The man scrunched his brows together. He was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Does our physical intimacy make you uncomfortable?"

_"There are...limits to my comfort zone."_

"If it's too much, we can take a step back."

Her heart dropped into her stomach.

_"Do you mean...return to friendship?"_

"No. I just meant if you'd rather not engage physically anymore, we can stop."

No no, she didn't want that. What was she doing? What was she saying? Everything about their physical connection she loved. But a part of her continuously warned her against it. The part that was afraid. The rational voice in her head whispered that she ought to be careful. Oh gods, it was too complicated. She didn't like feeling this way, pulled in one direction, and another and a third. It was exhausting. When would it stop? The voices in her head grew louder, trying to shout over each other, begging for her attention. Screaming, they urged her to choose one of them.

Impulsively, Melia grabbed Dunban's collar and kissed him, closing her eyes. Their lips locked, noses touching. Her heart thudded in her chest as she willed her thoughts to pass to him: she had no desire to break their physical connection. She only needed time to wrestle with herself.

"If I'd known I was going to get a show, I would've brought popcorn."

Breaking the kiss, Melia pulled away from Dunban, cheeks burning. She'd forgotten that her friends were only a few steps away. She turned her face towards the speaker and glared at Tyrea, who leered.

"What? We all know this is happening." Her step-sister gestured between Melia and Dunban. "We don't ever see it, so you could be lying. But now we know you're not."

"Tyrea!" Serenity exclaimed and smacked the woman's upper arm. Tyrea began to massage the area, still grinning ear to ear, paying no mind to Serenity's disapproving expression.

"I'll take that as a no?" Dunban asked, turning his attention back to the Empress.

"That is a no."

She could see the smile return to his lips, but something else floated in his eyes. It felt like the same thing from this morning. It was a familiar gaze. What was it?

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Fiora asked as she wrung out her hair.

"Just wanted to...enjoy the sun," Shulk answered, his cheeks reddened.

"I like how that suit looks on you." Dunban whispered, his eyes passing over her with a knowing meaning. She smiled shyly and turned herself back to her friends, happy she'd gotten the reaction she wanted.

"Well, should we head back to Alcamoth then? It's just after midday." Sharla commented, pulling on her shirt and pants to Reyn's dismay.

Murmurs of agreement sounded through the group and collectively a decision was made. As they packed up to return to the Diamond City, Melia circled Dunban's mysterious expression over and over in her head. What was going on with him? With everything ready to go, the group began to slowly meander away from the shore towards the teleporter. From her position at the back of the group between Tyrea and Serenity, the Empress watched as Dunban walked alongside Fiora and they joked back and forth.

A cold chill ran down her spine. She knew that look. She knew where she had seen it before. That was the look he'd given her at his birthday party. That was the look of an impending, painful event.

He was leaving.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Villa, Melia retired, using the excuse that she needed to rest. While this was true, she also could not bear to be in his presence for a minute longer until she was able to get a handle on her emotions. Of course, her assumption of his impending departure was nothing more than that: an assumption. But she knew in her bones that this was the cause of his inner turmoil. Her instincts were almost always correct, and she knew she had to rely on them.

The only question was: how to proceed?

Lying on her bed still in her wetsuit, Melia considered that she had only seen that look once he had read Serenity's note. What had he said to her when he first revealed his plans to leave? Searching her memory, the Empress took a breath as she weaved through the forest of pain she kept tucked away in the back nooks of her mind. To relieve the memory of that morning was to cut her heart once more, but she had to in order to understand her current situation.

Finally, she found it. They had fallen asleep after the party. She had awoken early, turned over and looked into his sleeping face. He was beautiful; there was no other way to describe it. She didn't have the vocabulary to do so, she just knew it in her soul he was beautiful. As quietly as she could, the Empress rose, showered, and prepared herself for the next day, all the while humming to herself and thinking about the man asleep in her bed a few feet away. The Empress planned to ask him if he would join her for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. Maybe all of them. She had remembered telling herself not to be too giddy. There was no reason for it. And yet, each step felt lighter.

That all changed moments later, when she heard the words fall from that alluring mouth. Overwhelming emotions immersed her and Melia felt as if she were back in that room, listening to his speech all over again. Desperately, the woman pushed away at the emotions, forcing herself to hear the words. And then she found it.

Rewinding, the High Entia listened to him over and over. He had said he would not leave until Camar was found and she was safe. Well, Camar had been found, and the mastermind too. And she was now safe.

All of the prerequisites to his leaving had been fulfilled.

It was silly of her to think that the challenges they had undergone would change how he felt about leaving Alcamoth. Despite everything, his own situation had not altered. The same concerns he had about himself and their relationship still existed. No answers had been discovered or given. All that was different was the fever they felt mutually.

Turning on her side, Melia felt a few tears fall down her nose and onto the sheets.

A few hours, the Empress awoke. Sitting up, she saw the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the moon was making its ascent into the sky. As she yawned, the woman stood and wiped the specs of sleep from her eyes. Looking down, she realized she was still in her bathing suit. Begrudgingly, she rose and entered the washroom to shower. It was a tedious task, but one that had to be done.

When she emerged, she dressed in her underclothes and a silk robe. She wasn't expecting any visitors or guests, and had no other appointments. In fact, she was looking forward to a quiet night by herself, especially after this afternoon's revelations. She supposed she should eat something, though her stomach felt anything but hungry. Swallowing, the High Entia felt the dryness of her throat. At the very least, she needed a drink of water.

Treading over the carpet, Melia made her way into the kitchen and procured a glass of water. As she gulped down the cold liquid, she knew that she would have to confront Dunban sooner than later. She imagined he was trying to figure out a way to share his news with her in a way that was more diplomatic than the last time.

There was a knock at the front door. Squeaking, the door opened a crack and James called, "Empress. Dunban is here to see you."

_Speak of the devil._

She looked down and realized her state of dress was inappropriate. Not exactly how she wanted to receive guests, but she was too tired to care. Or maybe she wanted to tempt fate. Tying the robe tightly around her so that it resembled something akin to a muumuu, Melia walked over to the door and held it open.

"Thank you." She whispered and James nodded, surprised at hearing her voice. The bodyguard to the side and Dunban appeared in her view, a small smile on his lips, but the same wariness in his eyes. It appeared that they were going to have this conversation now. As he entered, she shut the door behind him.

"Tea?"

"No, thank you."

Melia nodded and walked back towards the kitchen to refill her water glass.

"Is everything alright?" Dunban asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"It's been a long day, that is all." She turned to the counter and poured water from the pitcher into her glass. The wind shifted; the woman felt him come to stand behind her.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Of course, he saw right through the lie.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to break the dream they had lived the past days.

"You're leaving."

Despite its hoarse sounds, as if her voice had been scratched against sandpaper, the tone was flat, disappointed. She felt him stiffen and took a sip of water.

"How did you know?"

Confirmation. Her shoulders sagged. She turned around to face him and smiled sadly at him.

"I don't know why I asked. I know you are adept when it comes to reading people."

"When?"

He sighed. "Next week."

She clamped her eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping. It was so soon. Too soon.

"God, Melia. I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't feel this way. But I do and I can't ignore it." He said, his voice filled with grief as he drew her towards him. He kissed the top of her head and began whispering apologies over and over again.

She rested her cheek on his chest. With all of her warring emotions, the Empress knew exactly what he spoke of. She felt the same way with regards to him, her place as Empress, and herself. There were so many things she wanted and needed, things that were required of her that denied those wishes, things she itched she could ignore. It was imprisonment, just like it had been when she had been the Telethia.

Pulling away, the woman avoided his eyes and hobbled back into the parlor. How to respond? She did not know If Melia said she understood, she would be negating her feelings of hurt and disappointment. But if she said the opposite, she would only hurt him, and that she did not want.

The High Entia stopped and leaned against the back of the sofa, bracing herself with one hand and taking a swig of water with the other. Despair pushed against her heart, threatening it to cave in. She had to pull herself together. Breaking down would not do. Forcing herself to breathe, Melia concentrated on approaching the situation as rationally as possible. The bottom line was that Dunban would leave next week. There was no changing this fact. So what did she want to do, knowing this information?

"Do you want me to go?" Dunban said somewhere behind her.

Her heart screamed, though the sound did not reach her lips. She turned to face him, seeing his face contorted in pain.

Melia shook her head, biting her lip.

"I can leave the city tomorrow if you want."

Again, the young woman shook her head. Doubt whispered in her ear. Was that the right answer? Did she want to prolong any potential suffering?

On the other hand, did she want to cut off the little time they had left together? Everything would change once he departed. Their relationship would slowly disappear, most likely never to be resumed again. The answer to that was a clear 'no' in her mind.

The Homs took a step towards her and stopped, as if waiting for her to grant him permission to enter her personal space. Her lips creased into a line as she considered him. What did she want at this moment?

She thought back to this morning, how she had wanted to join him in the steam and fog, overcome her fear and disregard self-imposed regulations. Her physical and emotional needs were something she continuously denied. Why? What could she be afraid of if he was already leaving? How could she criticize herself as being distracted if he were gone?

"Melia..."

His voice poured over her, plunging into her heart and flowing downward. It moved her. It drew her in.

Gazing into his eyes, the Empress said, "Come."

Without waiting for a response, she made her way into the bedroom. As she dimmed the light on her nightstand, Melia heard the click of the door behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Dunban hesitant, uncertain of what was about to happen. She could feel her own stomach flip-flopping. As she turned and took a step towards him, she fumbled, but caught herself, seeing him ready to catch her, but she shook her head. Wavering on her feet, Melia exhaled, eventually finding her balance.

She looked at him, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I...want you."

She undid her silk robe and let it fall to the floor, now standing in nothing but her underclothes. Her breath caught in her throat and she folded her right hand into a fist to keep it from shaking. Never before had she displayed herself in such a manner to anyone and it was frightening now.

Trembling, her left hand reached out and took his, placing it on her skin just below her brassiere. The touch of his fingers on her skin was enough to set fire to her insides. The woman wanted his touch all over her body, and consequently her soul.

"We can't. I can't."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be fair."

Closing her eyes, Melia searched for the right words. Opening her mouth, she spoke: "I will not...deny that it pains me, your leaving." Taking a breath, she continued, "But I cannot deny what I feel for you. I no longer want to wait." Her voice trailed off, vocal cords burned by the heavy strain.

Dunban didn't move.

Her heart hammered.

Seconds flew by.

Her legs wobbled.

This had been a terrible idea.

The man leaned in and kissed her fervently, his lips crushing into hers, wanting to taste every inch. All doubts fled from her head and she melted.

They tumbled onto the bed, hands on bodies, lips on skin. Every part of her burned as she ran her fingertips over his bare chest as he flung off his shirt. His mouth dotted kisses down her neck and along her collarbone and she sighed, leaning her head back against the bedsheets. His hand pressed against her back, pushing her body tightly against his. Thirsty, Melia captured his mouth with hers and showered it with passionate kisses, unwilling to stop as her desire for him increased. Tentatively, her hand traveled down his backside and stopped. Even in the heat of the moment, she still felt shy. The High Entia could feel his smug smile underneath her kisses and she wickedly pushed against him with her hips, eliciting a gasp from him. Smirking, the young woman resumed her barrage of kisses, wrapping her arms around his back.

Breaking the kiss, Dunban laid her on her back, her lavender hair splaying around her, all over the bed. For a moment, he kept his face close to hers, noses touching in their ritual show of affection. "Dunban..." He laid a kiss on her lips to fill in the rest of her unfinished sentence. As he pulled away, the man ran his hand down the front of her body. Her back arched, following the fingers' path down her bare torso to where they ended at her belly button and then some more. Her heart flew to her throat as she waited. Melia gasped: a slight swish of a finger and every cell in her electrified. With a quiet moan, Melia wrapped her arms around his neck as his mouth fell on hers once more. The light touches continued and under his fingers, she squirmed, inflamed with desire.

He took his hand away and gestured to her brassiere. "May I?" he asked, his voice husky. She could bathe in that sound for days.

Between deep breaths, she sat up, pulling her hair to one side. Dunban reached around her back and undid the clasps. The straps felt limp on her shoulders and the pull on her back disappeared; her heart skipped a beat in the anticipation of his seeing. Delicately, she pulled the piece of clothing off her body, exposing her chest to him. Blushing, Melia observed Dunban as he took her in.

"You're beautiful, Melia."

Dunban wrapped her in his arm and laid a loving kiss on her lips. She accepted the kiss, feeling her heart fill to the brim, a smile of gratitude overtaking her lips. Each time their lips met, Melia drew out the embrace, savoring one at a time. She wanted to remember the taste and texture of his lips, the feeling of their bare chests pressed together, the messages in every touch and sensation he bestowed upon her, and she on him.

Pressing herself against him, Melia heard him growl and giggled into her kisses. She felt him against her legs, eager and hungry and her body warmed in anticipation. But he said nothing about it and continued to engage in the dance of their lips. But Melia knew he awaited direction from her. He was still unsure of their impending coupling. So was she. They both knew that joining together in such an intimate manner would expose those last parts of their souls that were hidden from the world, and there would be consequences. Swallowing, the woman looked up into his eyes, struggling to control her labored breaths. As she peered into those warm brown eyes, Dunban cupped her cheek in his hand. The woman leaned into his hand and a well of emotion bubbled up inside her, indescribable in its nature. But at its core, she knew she felt safe.

Demurely, the young woman pulled at the waistband of his pants. He moved back and looked at her with a questioning eye. She nodded in a silent response, her body craving his. As the man removed the rest of his clothes, so did she, their eyes never looking away from each other. Without any more impediments, their bodies collided, leaving no space in between.

Hours later, once each was consumed with exhaustion, they lay on their sides facing one another, only inches between themselves. As they whispered to each other in the dark of the night, she found herself giggling as he told her embarrassing stories of his past. In turn, she confessed to her own share of awkward moments and repeatedly swatted at him as he laughed. Murmuring apologies — still grinning all the while — Dunban pulled her close, laid a kiss on her forehead, and whispered of how thankful he was.

Turning around so her back was to him, Melia smiled as he wrapped his arm around her midsection and pulled her body into his. The warmth of him rolled off onto her and she snuggled back into him. As the Empress drifted off to sleep, her lips curved upward into a smile. Whatever awaited in the morning, she would treasure this night forever.


	42. Pillow Talk

It was the feeling of fingertips trailing over her arm that caused her to stir the next morning. The gentle caresses back and forth across her skin brought the corners of her lips upward, though the woman did not yet open her eyes. Enjoying the cozy space between sleep and wakefulness, Melia purred at the soft kisses that were planted on the back of her neck and shoulders, each pulling the woman closer to full consciousness. The fingers stroking her arm traveled upward to her shoulder, then down her the side of her body. A single finger moved inward across her skin and traced the outline of her left breast; she gasped and felt her body lean slightly backward, her pulse quickening as the finger retraced its steps back to her side. The hand continued its descent down her body, stopping at her hip and giving it a squeeze. Melia waited, but it moved no more. Now awake, the Homs Entia turned over and opened her eyes to gaze at her bedfellow.

"Good morning." Dunban murmured as he placed his hand on her right hip, applying a slight pressure that caused a brief explosion of yearning inside her.

"Good morning."

As the man leaned towards her, she kissed him, inundating herself in the pure bliss that accompanied the touch of his lips on her own. A moment passed as they remained joined, Melia shifting herself to close the distance between their bodies. Melia engaged him in another kiss and he let out a low growl, moving his hand from her hip lower. Need burned in her stomach but the High Entia pulled away, knowing that continuing into a longer dalliance was not an option this morning. Cursing inwardly, the Empress wished she could stay with him instead of attending her meetings, reviewing her correspondence, and catching up on all the documentation that had piled up on her desk during her leave of absence.

"Be careful. If you do that again, I may not let you out of this bed." Dunban said.

She pinked and averted her eyes, feeling her skin warm at his flirtation and tried to smother a smile.

He removed his hand and she shot her eyes at him, immediately bereft of us touch. The look in his eyes had changed. "How are you? How are you...feeling?"

Pursing her lips, the woman conducted an internal assessment of her condition. The initial stinging from last night was gone; her muscles felt sore, but that was in a pleasant way, knowing how the strain came about.

"Physically, I am well." It seemed her voice too had finally recovered.

"And otherwise?"

"I..." she trailed off, her eyes falling from his face to his chest. What could she say? Just like the previous day, everything inside her was at war. But she was sure of one thing. "I am glad for...last night."

His face broke out into relief. "So am I." He furrowed his brow. "You enjoyed it?"

"Yes." Hesitant, she continued, "And did you?"

"Very much. Never think otherwise."

A small burst of joy vibrated in her heart and she embraced him, folding her body against his. Silence fell between them as he lay his chin on the top of her head and ran his fingers through her silky hair. She listened to the strong thump of his heart, and without warning her eyes became hot. Quickly, she squeezed them shut; she could not allow him to see her become emotional. When she had made the decision to sleep with him, she had done it knowing of his imminent departure. The consequences of her choice were hers to bear alone, and the High Entia would not give away the torment that she knew would hum in the background for the next few days.

"I assume you need to go?"

Melia nodded, forcing the lump in her throat down.

"Where are you off to this morning?"

"I am meeting with Serenity to discuss what is left to do. She has full minutes of all my meetings from yesterday."

"Is there much left to be done?"

"With the current state of things, I anticipate most projects will be wrapped up between six months to a year, though all major and necessary projects will be completed in the next two months."

"That's an accomplishment, Melia. Congratulations." He gave her another kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, it is." Though she kept her voice light, she did not feel the excitement she ought to. "I look forward to the High Entia finding their lives fully restored, even though things will never be quite the same."

"They are lucky to have you."

A thought crossed her mind and she pushed against it. However, it refused to leave and fought back. If she were being rational, it was unwise to indulge. She needed to accept the singular moment and move on. But that was a ridiculous notion. She had known that to be true, even before she had engaged Dunban in bed.

"Would you come by this evening?" Melia asked, a small shred of fear encased in the resolve of her quiet tone.

Dunban looked at her with solemn eyes. "Are you sure?"

"If you don't wish to..."

Shaking his head, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I didn't want to make any presumptions. But if you would like my company, I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Good." Sighing, she withdrew her hand. It was too much now; the emotions threatened to overtake her. She needed space to recompose herself. The distraction of work would help. "I must be going."

However, the Homs Entia made no move to rise. She was now acutely aware of her nakedness.

As if reading her mind, the Homs said, "You don't need to be nervous, Melia."

It was silly, she knew. He had already seen her body, and yet the harsh daylight presented a different context from the dim lighting of the previous evening. The scars, the green lines, the smallness of her curves would be seen in their full entirety instead of through the lens of sensual lighting.

"Do you want me to turn around?"

She shook her head and scooted towards her side of the bed, the bedsheet wrapped tightly around her. Still, her heart flitted back and forth in her chest and she swung her legs over the edge, toes barely touching the carpeted floor. A bounce of the mattress caused her to twist around to see Dunban rise from the bed. Face hot and flushed, Melia turned her eyes to the ground in front of her, the image of his backside seared into her mind, causing a slight explosion of arousal in her core.

Two feet came into view.

"Melia."

Her eyes flew upward up at him, taking in the entirety of his physique. That man was quite a wonder in the anatomical sense. Combined with his thoughtful, logical, generous personality, he was more than she could ever ask for and she counted herself lucky to have been the object of his affections. Blessed even. But she wouldn't say it aloud. Such a sentiment would sound foolish.

"My eyes are here." He said amused, unembarrassed by his nudity.

Her eyes went wide and they flew to the floor again, cheeks warm with shame.

"It's alright," he teased. Taking her hand, Dunban helped the Empress to her feet and she dropped the sheet to the ground. Tipping her chin up, he gazed into her eyes. "You're beautiful, Melia." Bringing his lips to hers, he gave them a kiss, a combination of longing and acceptance embedded in his mouth. The contact was enough to make warmth explode all over the woman's body. It screamed for more when he broke the kiss and took a step backward. "See you tonight. I look forward to it."

"So do I." Dipping her head, she scooted past him to the washroom. In the doorway, the High Entia glanced back at him and smiled. He looked perfect, standing there in nothing, his hair falling casually over his broad shoulders, the outlines of his muscles and scars illuminated by the streaks of sunshine coming into the room between the gaps in the curtains, and the slight curve of his lip against the sharp jawline. As the woman stared at him, she burned his visage into her memory. There would only be a few more days of these moments until they would no longer occur. And the Homs Entia wanted to remember them as best as possible.

As she undressed and entered the shower, Melia reflected on the past day. How quickly things changed. Water ran through her hair, cascading down her pale skin to the tiled floor, wrapping her body in an effervescent embrace. She breathed in the steam, exhaling stress that lay in wait in her stomach. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind and a smile danced on her lips. Despite her inexperience, the woman had felt confident all the while. Such a passion had taken hold of her person and she had followed her every instinct in the night dance. Turning her face upward into the water and closing her eyes, the young woman recalled the grasping of hands, the intertwining of legs, the panting of their breathing. The Empress wrapped her arms around herself and felt a wave of gratitude roll through her. Nothing had felt so wonderful, so euphoric.

Though she had come to know Dunban well in a completely different light these past months, he continued to take her breath away.

A half an hour later, dressed and ready for the day ahead, the Empress entered the Eastern Sitting Room to find Serenity seated at a small tea table on the far side of the room next to a large window. Hastily, the young woman rose upon seeing Melia enter and gave her a small curtsey.

"Good morning, Empress. I hope you are feeling better today."

"I am, thank you."

Melia gestured to the chairs and they both sat.

"How are you, Serenity?"

"I'm quite well, Your Highness. Thank you for inviting me to join you this morning."

Nodding, Melia poured tea for them both, observing how Serenity squirmed in her chair.

"What is it Serenity?"

"If I may, Empress?"

"Of course. You are more than welcome to speak freely."

"I don't mean to be forward or overstep my bounds or anything."

"Do not worry, Serenity. Speak your mind."

"Well, you seem...lighter. As if a small part of your burden has been lifted from your shoulders." Serenity furrowed her brow. "Actually, that is not quite what I mean." Her eyes widened. "I don't mean to imply that you are constantly unhappy or miserable or sad or—"

"You are right, Serenity." Melia cut off the impending hysterics of the younger woman. "I do feel...hopeful for the first time in a while that the people will finally have peace."

"I hope you will consider that once everything is said and done, you can give yourself a break. Especially after everything you've done for the High Entia."

"Did Tyrea put you up to this?"

"Not at all! This is something I fully believe."

"I will think about it. I appreciate your concern for my well being. It's very thoughtful."

"I just think...well...you've already given up so much. You deserve to be free to pursue your own dreams too."

The sentiment touched her. This past year, Serenity had been a faithful servant, always attending Melia as best as she could. And the young woman had not quit, even after the incident with Camar. Instead, it had strengthened her resolve to help end matters of the restoration. Serenity had always been her third guardian, next to James and Elrich, and for that, she was truly thankful.

"Thank you, Serenity. Without your support, I do not know how I would've managed to get anything accomplished."

Serenity pinked. "Thank you, Empress. You honor me."

"I speak nothing but the truth." Melia smiled and took a sip of tea. "Shall we see what is left to be done?"

* * *

"Melia!"

The Empress looked up from her desk to see Fiora standing in the doorway of her study. Working in her suite had felt claustrophobic, so Melia had opted to work in the study just a few doors down in the Villa. She did not habit it frequently, but now it seemed necessary in order to power through the amount of work she had to accomplish. When she worked in the study, it was clear to visitors that she would not be disturbed.

However, it seemed her friend thought otherwise. But of course, seeing Fiora was not an unwelcome interruption from reading the new trade agreement that the People's Council had drafted to be executed with the Nopon nation. The Homs stood in the doorway, her brown hair tossled and cheeks pink; it appeared that she had hurried from wherever her previous destination was.

"Dunban just told me that he's leaving. Are you okay?" Fiora took a seat across from the High Entia, her forehead creased and a frown on her lips.

There it was. Melia should have known it would only be a matter of time before Fiora had shown up to discuss her romantic issues.

How would she answer that question? Obviously, she was not okay, but the Empress did not want to burden her friend with the truth. She had successfully avoided the thoughts for most of the morning, but just after midday, they had crept from the darkness to the forefront of her mind, polluting her mood during her meeting with the newly appointed Minister of the Treasury, who had pointedly asked her when she was planning to choose a Consort.

A Consort. That was the very last thing she wanted to think about. And what business of his was it?

She didn't want to choose anyone but—

_Don't._

The woman shut that door before the thought could escape.

Now she was attempting to dismiss that entire conversation. Pushing herself through tedious paperwork had only stayed the sorrow and fury, but it still hunched over her as she ran her pen over the parchment, scanning for items to edit and requirements to revise.

With Fiora's appearance, her wall of resolve cracked.

"We have discussed it."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"It's alright Fiora. I have made my peace with it."

The half-lie burned on her tongue but the Homs Entia did not take her eyes from her best friend's, for that would truly indicate her falsity.

The Homs eyed her skeptically. "I don't believe you."

Melia smiled. Regardless of her tactics, Fiora knew better. But the Homs Entia knew to say naught. After all, Dunban was Fiora's brother. The Empress did not wish to put Fiora in an awkward situation.

"Well, I chewed him out anyway."

Melia smothered a grin as she looked down at her papers.

"Anyway, um, I wanted to talk to you about something else." Fiora shifted in her seat. Looking up, Melia bit the inside of her mouth in anticipation. "I have to go back to Colony 9 too."

The High Entia's stomach dropped.

"Ah, I see."

"I've been offered a job as the Homs Colonies' ambassador to the Machina nation."

"Fiora, that's wonderful news!"

"Right? I'm pretty excited." Fiora grinned then bit her lip. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

"Please don't apologize, Fiora. I'm just grateful you came to visit in the first place." Melia smiled. "And I am very glad that you are going to a position that you are excited about."

"I'll still come to visit you. I promise."

"And I will as well. Perhaps we could write to each other?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, Melia." Fiora said and continued, "Maybe we could get lunch right before I leave?"

"I would like that very much."

"Great! I'll make the arrangements with Serenity." Fiora exclaimed and popped up from her seat. "I'll leave you to it." With a wink, the human woman skipped out of the door, leaving Melia with a combination of disappointment and happiness for her friend. With Fiora leaving, she assumed the rest of her friends would be departing as well. It made sense, now that calm had come to the High Entia. But that didn't mean she was not saddened to see them go.

Reminding herself of the benefits of isolation, the Homs Entia knew she could devote her full attention to the High Entia. That would be best, for that was her duty as Empress. Her one priority was the welfare of her people and she needed to refocus her energies. With this stony resolve, Melia returned to her work, shutting off the emotions coming to a boil inside her, wishing to be released.

* * *

Minutes blended into hours and the sun set in the blink of an eye. After the long day, the High Entia was ready to retire with a glass of wine and a blank mind. It was 20:00 when Melia returned to her chambers, noting that her guest would be coming by shortly. Too exhausted to pretty herself for Dunban's arrival, the woman wandered into her kitchen, picked out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass instead. As she sipped the dark red liquid, her thoughts considered his upcoming appearance. Perhaps it would be better to send him away. Once again, the Empress reminded herself that this dalliance was only assisting the eventual heartbreak she would feel when Dunban left.

And yet, another voice called out to contradict the cold, rationale. After last night, everything had changed. And she wanted as much of him as possible before he was no longer available to her.

This revelation itself was rather embarrassing to the woman as Melia never had thought herself as a sexual creature. In fact, her suppositions had been quite the opposite. She thought she would not be interested in such physical activities, having never been exposed to such feelings before. Granted, the Homs Entia had never had the chance to ask anyone about the details of desire, which could have provided insight into her own nature. Of course at puberty, she had received education about the mechanics of her body's evolution and what that meant for future reproduction, but there lacked any discussion of the emotional elements or biological sensations. Growing up as the princess meant that any curiosities she had could only truly be answered by books, as her studies were devoted to molding her into the voice of the people. Anything else was considered superfluous. And the girl had been far too embarrassed to crack open one of the many classic romances, thus leaving her in the dark on the art of love.

Taking a drink of her wine, Melia felt the dry liquid swarm down her insides, increasing the sensuality she began to feel imbuing her cells. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about the way his body felt against hers, his lips on her breast, his hand between her legs.

There was a knock at the door. The woman took another sip of wine savoring its dark taste.

"Come in."

The door opened and her eyes went straight to his. As Dunban closed the door, she poured a second glass of wine. When he approached, she could see a hunger in his eyes, like the one she felt in herself. Her blood turned to fire, but she made no move to engage him. Instead, the Homs Entia waited for him to come to her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine. And yours?" He took the glass of wine she offered and sipped.

"Fine."

They stood there in silence, neither able to start a worthwhile conversation as they were aware of the tension thick in the air. A phantom heat enveloped her, and beads of sweat dotted the back of her neck. She set her glass down and so did he, the clink of the glass on the countertop breaking the blanket of silence.

"To hell with it." And he was grasping her around the waist and kissing her hard. Dunban pushed forward and her back pressed against the wall. Her hands ran through his hair, grabbing it and crushing his mouth into hers. She bit down on his lip and he growled, bracing her hips into his. Desire swelled within her lower body, and Melia moaned in his mouth. He pulled his lips from hers and she saw the craving written on his features.

"Bed." She murmured.

Without hesitation, Dunban took her hand and lead her to her bedroom.

* * *

"Dunban, is it always like this?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Was it this way with the many other women you've been with?"

"Melia, I have only been with two other women. That is not 'many'."

"Well, was it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I am genuinely curious."

"Not with the first one. To be honest, I hardly remember that relationship. With Senara...are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright. It was...intense. Not in the same way as how we are. I did not have the same connection with her as I do with you."

"When you say 'intense', do you mean...more passionate? More...exciting?"

"No. It was more about the physical nature of it. I'd say ours is deeper than that, which is why it's different." Pause. "Regardless, it seems you already have a keen interest in experimenting."

"You have an ample amount of knowledge to draw upon. I see no reason to let it go to waste."

"I wouldn't say 'ample'."

"We've done many things, Dunban. I can't imagine you learned how to do all of it from two people. Are you sure there aren't other women in your past? Or men?"

"Melia!"

"Dunban, it's alright. I will not judge you. In fact, perhaps I should thank all those that came before me since I get to reap the benefits."

"You are cruel."

"I prefer to think of it as witty."

"But really, Melia. It's only this way because of how we feel about each other."

"I know. And I'm thankful for that."

"I will have many memories to keep me warm on the road."

Pause.

"It worries me, you being alone out there. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that."

"You don't have faith in me?"

"Don't twist my words, Dunban. You know what I mean."

"I survived a Mechon attack and protected Fiora on my own. I'll be fine."

"Your arm wasn't injured then."

"That's true. But I've learned how to fight without it. You've seen me."

"Yes. You are quite...impressive."

"I think you were looking for 'godlike'."

"That is not the only way you are godlike."

"Oh, really? What other ways?"

"In truth...you inspire emotions inside me that I have never experienced before."

"What else do I inspire inside of you?"

"Dunban!"

"It was an innocent question."

"Hardly! What do you take me for?"

"Breathtaking."

"Kiss me."

He kissed her, lingering a moment before letting go.

"Do you think with the way things are going that you could take time off to pursue your own goals?"

"I don't know."

"You should. What about building a nursery? You already have a garden to draw from."

"That would be nice. But I must see the rest of the projects through before I can consider anything else."

"Melia, you have to take care of yourself."

"I am."

"You've gone through a lot this year. You need some time for yourself."

"Not until everything is done."

"You are the Empress. Will everything ever be done?"

"I'm sure that once the restoration efforts are completed, things will settle down."

"I know you, Melia. You will always find something to fix out of a sense of duty to the High Entia."

"Because it is my duty."

"You have a responsibility to safeguard your people. And you can't do that if you're sacrificing your own health, physical and mental."

"Please do not tell me how to do my job. I was doing just fine before you arrived."

"You—"

"I don't want to argue about this, Dunban."

Pause.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. I can hear it in your voice."

"You apologized. I know you meant well."

"You're not the only one who worries, Melia."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm concerned about you. What happens when I...leave."

"There's nothing to worry about. I know full well what needs to be done and I will be able to deal with anything else that comes my way."

"I don't doubt that. I just don't want you to be alone either."

"I won't be. I have Tyrea and Serenity."

"Alright."

Pause.

"That doesn't mean I won't think about you, Dunban."

"Nor will I."

"Please be safe."

"I will. Otherwise, Fiora will have my head."

"Very likely. She can be rather intimidating."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'm not sure I want to."

Pause.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, neither do I. I think I need more memories for the road."

"Then let us make them, my slave."

"Excuse me?"

"I meant sycophant."

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Or would peon better suit you?"

"That's it. You'll regret that."

And Melia laughed as Dunban pounced and dragged her under the covers.

* * *

The next three days passed in the blink of an eye. Each morning, Melia awoke, showered, and dressed for the day (each time feeling a little stronger and stronger in her routine). Each morning, she would walk out to the parlor to see her lover — what a strange word to use, even if it were accurate — making breakfast. They would make eye contact and both would smile, and inside her heart would sigh. Each time, they would sit together in the kitchen, enjoying each other's company, dancing around the upcoming split, making light of it when it interrupted their conversation. Then they would head their separate ways, with the unspoken promise of seeing each other later. Each night, he would come to her chambers and they would end up in a passionate embrace in bed, and the hours after, they continued to talk until they fell asleep.

* * *

"Dunban, are you awake?"

Pause.

No response.

Pause.

"I love you."

* * *

When the Empress awoke on the fourth day, her stomach clamped together and the urge to vomit boiled up inside of her. Wrestling with her insides, she grappled control over her body, pushing the burning acid back down her esophagus. Slumping back on her pillow, she swallowed and sighed, feeling the scorch on her throat. Today was the day. Dunban was leaving, venturing into the world unknown and leaving her behind. And they would never be the same again.

Turning on her side, Melia focused her eyes on the man that lay in bed with her. She had no desire to rise and begin her morning routine. This morning, she would delay the responsibilities that weighed upon her and indulge herself one last time. Exhaling, she watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful smile on his lips. His eyes were obscured by the locks of dark hair that spread over his face. Once again, the High Entia stared hard, memorizing every dot of his being for those future evenings when she missed him and could call upon such memories. While the heartbreak would be overwhelming, the woman reminded herself that she had chosen this path. She made her bed and now had to lie in it. Any misery the Empress felt in the days after this one was her own fault.

"What's on your mind?"

His words pulled her out of her trance. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Dunban pushed his hair out of his face, revealing the brown eyes that pierced through her straight to her heart.

"I didn't realize you were awake."

"I just woke up a few minutes ago." He did not take his eyes off of her as he sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She smiled, overcompensating.

"Melia..."

"I'm going to shower." Quickly, the young woman sat up and turned to her back to him before her emotions could get the better of her. All she needed to do was hold herself together until he left that afternoon. Then she could dissolve.

"Can I join you?"

"I don't know. Can you?" The woman teased, still keeping her back to him. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him glowering at her and couldn't resist a snarky grin.

" _May_ I join you?"

Turning away, she felt the skin prickle on the back of her neck. Six days ago, Melia would have politely declined. But today, he was leaving. There was no way her heart would let her deny him. These were the last hours they had together, and she wanted to make each minute count.

"Yes."

Both nude, they walked into the washroom and she padded over to the shower as calmly as possible, pulling on levers to set the temperature to a perfect balance of hot and cold. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the warmth of his body appear behind her. Delicately, the young woman stepped into the shower box, and Dunban followed her inside, closing the glass door behind him.

Droplets of water rained down from the showerhead, covering the pair, soaking them in a matter of seconds. Melia washed her face, avoiding Dunban's eyes expertly so she could wipe away tears that trickled down her cheeks and intermingled with the water droplets from above. Her lavender hair plastered itself to her back and over her chest, as if it were a physical shield to protect her from the intangible heartache to come. There was a slight tug on her elbow and she turned to find the man watching her with sad eyes. Her heart twisted in her chest and the wave of nausea brewed once more. Tenderly, he drew her into an embrace, kissing her temple, then brushing his nose against hers. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, they're bodies swayed together to a silent melody. It was an embrace of two lovers knowing their time together was coming to an inevitable end.

Neither said anything. For her, there was nothing left to say. Weeks ago, the Empress had asked him to stay and he had said no. And last night, she had confessed to Dunban that which she had yearned to share since her metamorphosis back to a High Entia. She had known he was asleep and did not hear her. Even though Melia had grown more courageous during her recovery period, it was not enough to support her in opening herself completely. Those were the last door to her heart; sharing them with the object of her affection would leave her as vulnerable as she could ever be. And a rejection would cut her too deep. So she shared those words in the dark of night. It was a cowardly way to confess her feelings, though 'confession' was too strong a word to use since he did not know. But some part of her felt uplifted from speaking those words aloud. Even if they would never receive a response.

* * *

Walking out onto the landing bay, Melia felt herself tense at the sight of her friends loading up into a silver shuttle. Oranges and yellows streaked the sky as Reyn shoved bags into the back of the shuttle, Shulk handing him the last of the luggage. Sharla was engaged in a discussion with Bella while Fiora and Dunban stood to the side away from the group, deep in a conversation that looked rather contentious. A pang ran through her and she trembled. They were really leaving, and the truth was, she did not want them to go. Any of them.

As she neared the party, Dunban looked up from his conversation and met her eyes. The Empress looked back at him, concealing the anguish that sliced through her body with stony eyes. Turning away, the woman greeted the others, making light and happy conversation, though keeping her manner reserved. If she could maintain a distant exterior, it would be enough to make it through these next few moments until she could retreat to a private space and collapse.

The sun continued to dip in the sky, and finally, the shuttle's pilot called out that they needed to depart. One by one, each of her friends came to her and said their good-byes. First Reyn, second Shulk, and third Sharla. Fiora was the next to bid her farewell.

"I'm going to miss you, Melia." Fiora gave a sad smile.

"So will I."

"Despite all of the crazy stuff that happened, I really had a great time hanging out with you."

"I hope we never have to go through any of that sort again."

"Agreed." Fiora sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be a stranger, 'k?"

Nodding, the High Entia squeezed her eyes shut, a lump growing in her throat as she hugged Fiora. She hadn't known saying good-bye would be so difficult. Eventually, the two women pulled away.

Rubbing her eye, Fiora grinned. "I'll see you soon, Melia."

"I look forward to it."

Fiora winked and climbed into the shuttle. Melia felt her heart swell in her chest. She hoped it would not be too long away until they could reunite. And hopefully under better circumstances.

Her heart stilled. The time was now. She didn't want to. But she had to.

Taking a deep breath, the Empress turned her head to see Dunban, his eyes focused on her intently. A chill ran down her back, but she straightened and shoved the lump in her throat down.

"I guess this is it." He said.

"So it is."

Silence.

"Good luck with everything, Melia."

"You as well, Dunban. I do hope you find what you're looking for."

They stood in silence. She watched him, keeping her face blank. It seemed that he was waiting for her, for some sign. Of what, she did not know. Presumably one that would indicate that they would have an affectionate goodbye. But at that moment, she felt the flare of anger and hurt at his decision to depart, and it was enough to keep her from saying or doing anything of the sort. Instead, the woman kept her hands folded in front of her, offering no consolation or approval for his actions.

Dunban nodded to her and boarded the shuttle. A part of her screamed to stop him and kiss him good-bye, but she threw the thought out as quickly as it had come. No, if he chose to leave, then she would let him go. She would not throw herself at someone and sacrifice her self-respect. As the shuttle door closed, and so did a room in her heart.

Stepping back, the young woman watched as the aircraft rose and hovered in the air against the orange and purple ribbons in the sky. As her eyes scanned the windows, Melia caught sight of Dunban as he took a seat. He glanced out the window and once again their eyes met.

The shuttle rose into the sky and raced away.

* * *

Sitting in her parlor, Melia willed the tears away as Serenity walked into the room, her face a mixture of empathy and concern.

"Empress? What can I do for you? How can I help?"

"Would you please bring Tyrea here?"

"Absolutely." And she dashed away.

Tears streamed down Melia's cheeks as soon as the door closed behind her assistant. She cursed herself over and over: how naive she had been to think he would change his mind, how stupid of her to give herself over and over again knowing it would only hurt her more, and how idiotic of her to believe that she had made peace with his decision.

Clearly, she had decidedly not.

Angry tears fell in rivers down her face as the woman stood and began to pace the room, crying with each step. The sun had fallen under the horizon, and the stars began to twinkle, reminding her that this night she would be alone. Without him.

She was so angry that she could scream. Why had she let this happen? This was exactly what her father had advised against; she was to never get attached. It would only lead to heartbreak. Her body flushed and hands balled into fists. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Her emotions continued to overwhelm her. The Empress had to get the better of them, think about all of this with a clear head. The rational thing to do would be to accept the outcome and move on. His decision to leave had naught to do with her.

And yet it didn't feel that way.

Hugging her sides, the Homs Entia leaned against the door leading out to the balcony. Despite all of the anger and heartbreak, she still wanted him. To hear his voice once more was all she wished for at that moment. Scraping her nails over her clothes, she rolled her forehead onto the window and wept. How could that be, when another part of her wanted to rage? Once again, Melia found herself feeling too many things all at once. She knew she wouldn't be able to make sense of them. Couldn't. At least, not now. And most likely not the next day, or the next. It would take time to process, both emotionally and rationally.

And that is exactly why she had called Tyrea.

She knew Tyrea was the only one she could call as she was the only one who understood what Melia needed to do in this painful moment. Melia could have called upon Serenity, but the young woman would be a shoulder to cry on, which was not what Melia could afford herself. Grieving would only encourage the pain. She could have called upon James and Elrich. They would be happy to entertain and distract her, but she knew that they would also be at a loss for words and try to console her; that would not do.

But her stepsister would do none of that. Tyrea would do the exact opposite. The Homs Entia would not allow Melia to sit and work and ignore the despair nor would she allow any wallowing whatsoever. No, her stepsister would force the Empress out of her chambers and misery, coerce Melia into mischief, and aid her in burying the heartache. Ignoring it could only last for so long, Melia knew. Burying it could last almost forever. And that's what she needed: to bury the love that would not be requited.

The door opened and Melia wiped her eyes. Glancing towards the doorway, the Empress saw her stepsister standing rigid, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Enough of that. Are you ready?"

It was time to say good-bye to her love.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write.


	43. Homecoming

The heat of the sun warmed his back as Dunban made his way down the slope towards Colony 9, worn boots pounding heavily on the jagged grass. Elation swelled in his chest as he watched his hometown grow larger and larger with each step he took. Even from afar, the man could hear the noise from the town: people calling out to each other in greeting and haggling over wares to be bought and sold, children playing hide and seek, dogs and cats chasing each other through the streets. The hustle and bustle of civilized life made him smile; it had been so long. Almost too long. The Homs began to jog, feeling the bumping of the pack against his back and exhilaration running through his veins. He was ready to rejoin his family.

Slowing back to a walk as he reached the bottom of the hill, Dunban strode towards the entrance, a surge of adrenaline spiking through him. Simultaneously nervous and excited, Dunban was eager to see what awaited him beyond the gates. As he walked across the bridge, he looked to the left at his house, hoping to see some activity inside. Was Fiora home? He hoped so. A year and a half was a long time; they had never been separated for more than six months when Fiora was taken by the Mechon, and even that had been a one-time situation.

Gripping the brass door handle, the man turned and pushed the front door open. As he stepped inside, the waft of a home-cooked meal reached his nose and his stomach grumbled. He hadn't had a home-cooked meal for months. Well, he was looking forward to eating anything that wasn't simply roasted over an open fire. He'd had enough of catching hyenas and other animals that had preyed on him. Not that that had been bad. He had made due on the road, finding herbs to create variety in the monotony of the types of meals he cooked for himself. But now, with every favorite food item of his at his fingertips, he was looking forward to something of substance.

"Fiora?"

Silence greeted him.

Then the creak of a door upstairs sounded and two footsteps could be heard.

"Dunban?"

"The one and only."

Footfalls sprinted down the hallway. She appeared at the top of the stairwell, an expression of joy painted over her features. Cheeks slightly flushed and eyes sparkling, filled with recognition, she shrieked in happiness.

"You're home!" She barreled down the stairs. He dropped his pack as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it! You're finally home."

"It's good to see you too."

They stood in their embrace for a minute or two, communicating silently their mutual relief and happiness. After a few moments, the young woman stood back to inspect her brother and he her. Her hair was cut in a fashion where it was short to her chin and curved to the other side where it fell to her shoulder. It was still brown but now with blonde highlights. It seemed without his watchful eye she took advantage of her freedom.

"Well, you're just in time. I just made lunch. You can tell me everything while we eat." Fiora exclaimed as she sat him down at their dining table. Serving him a fillet of dark fish and a cobbler made from dance apples and spicy bananas, the young woman said, "I'm glad I still made extra."

"Still?"

"Shulk was supposed to come over but he got tied up in the lab again. You know."

As Fiora, took a seat, Dunban noticed a sparkle catch the sun's glare through the shiny crystal window. There was a ring on his sister's left hand.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded. "It's only a week old, don't worry. You didn't miss much there."

Still, he was disappointed, though he didn't let it show. Dunban had known the possibility of missing significant moments in Fiora's life while he was gone. But he had made his peace with it when he'd left.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

He smiled and took her hand in his own. "Congratulations, Fiora. We shall have to find some way to celebrate."

"Thanks, Dunban." They released their hands and she cut herself a piece of fish. "Okay, so tell me about it! Where did you go? What did you see? Don't leave a single detail out."

"Alright. When I left, I headed towards where the Bionis' left arm used to be."

"How far west did you go?" She asked, cramming a spoonful of crumble into her mouth.

"Pretty far. It was about at the end of the first month I reached a set of mountains. They spanned for miles and miles, Fiora. As far as the eye could see."

"Did you climb them?"

"I wasn't equipped for harsh winter weather so I didn't climb very high. I couldn't see the tops, but from the ground, I could tell there was snow at the peaks."

"Wow, that must've been pretty far."

"I kept to the lower passages. But as I made my way through them, I came across a deep valley between two of the mountains. Do you know what found there?"

"No, what?"

"Take a guess."

"Dunban, just tell me."

"A Nopon village."

She gazed at him, slack-jawed. He grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I told them about where I came from and the purpose of my travels. They asked me to come back through when I was on my way back. They asked me to deliver a bunch of these letters and they were saddling up a group to travel towards Frontier Village. They call themselves the Nopon of Sylvalum."

"That's amazing! What were they like?"

"Not much different from the Nopon of Frontier Village. But I think they are more adapted for the cold than our Nopon."

"How cool."

"Not only that, they provided me a map of their region, which I added to our own."

"You've got to show me!"

"I will later."

The young woman nodded and gulped down another piece of fish and proceeded to pepper him with questions. He continued his tales, with occasional interruptions from his sister, but bit by bit, he shared as many details as he could recall with her. Her gullibility made her an easy target for teasing, and she retaliated by tossing bits of fishbone at him. They laughed and she went back to urging him to finish his stories. Eventually, their plates were clean, and Dunban's tongue stilled as his memory darkened. Fiora suggested they adjourn to the balcony and he nodded in agreement.

As she put the dishes away, her older brother drew down a large circular bottle from the top of the highest cupboard, grabbed two glasses, and headed for the balcony. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to take in the scenery before night descended. Taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs, Dunban poured two glasses of bourbon and set them on the small table between his and the other porch chair. With one glass in hand, he leaned back, glossing his eyes over the lush green landscape and blue lake of Colony 9. Despite the many landscapes he'd encountered over his travels, nothing compared to the cozy, calm panorama of the Homs colony. A wave of nostalgia flushed through him as remembered the first time he'd set eyes on Colony 9's small slice of the Bionis. Fleeing from the destruction that was Colony 2, the Homs had thought Colony 9 was just short of paradise.

The sound of the door shut behind him reverberated in his ears and Fiora sat down in the empty chair beside him. He handed her the other glass and they cheered.

He took a sip of the liquor, savoring its taste as it hit his tongue. God, it felt good. The cool liquid dribbled down his throat and into his stomach, immediately warming him. In the year and a half, he had been gone, the man did not have a single drop of alcohol. He couldn't have afforded it otherwise considering he needed to keep his wits about him in the wilderness or even in the Nopon encampment. But now, in the comfort of his home, he could break his fast and enjoy it in peace.

He turned his eyes back to the view. "I missed this."

"Of course you did. Colony 9 is your home."

"Home is more than just a place. You know that."

"Things aren't going to change because I'm getting married, are they?"

"They will. That's inevitable. But they'll change in a good way."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Shulk is already family."

"Good." Fiora paused. "What about you, Dunban? What about Melia?"

The man looked down at his glass and swirled the liquid around the inside. He had planned to ask Fiora, but was waiting for the liquid courage to take the edge off before asking. It seemed his sister had beaten him to the punch.

"She's doing okay," Fiora said turning her eyes downward to her glass as well. "I mean, as far as I can tell."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He was. After everything that had happened with Nae'ell, Dunban had hoped that her time as Empress would become much less complicated and Melia could focus on those matters that were most important to her without being hindered by a saboteur. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to know if she thought about him ever. For he had thought of her, many times on the road. It was her smile that had kept him warm on cold nights, the song of her voice that comforted him on lonely days. It was the promise of seeing her again that encouraged and inspired him to go forth and explore; to leave no stone unturned, and experience the unknown to the fullest.

But now Dunban was back. And he wanted was to speak with Melia. He wanted to tell her what he learned about himself and what he wanted.

And that was her.

"I get to see her once a month generally, and we write to each other a lot. She's very busy, but that's normal. She's always busy." Fiora took a drink. "She definitely threw herself into work after you left."

He shut his eyes. Was that his fault?

"But she didn't talk about it at all. Your good-bye, I mean. I mean, you and I didn't talk about it either, so I don't really know what happened between you guys. The next time I saw her, I asked if she wanted to talk about what happened and she didn't say anything. She just said she and Tyrea went out on the town after we all left."

"What does that mean?"

"Probably Tyrea took her out so she wouldn't feel bad. That's what I would've done if I were there." Fiora looked at him and frowned.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I should've stayed. Anyway, I don't know if she and Tyrea talked about you or not. It felt like there was a little bit of conversation from the way Melia said it, but not much. Knowing Tyrea, she probably had them get wasted and do some daredevil stunts. Or some other trouble."

Dunban felt his hand clench around the glass and he took a swig, feeling the fire burn down his throat, straight into his gut. He did not like thinking about Melia engaging in perilous risks to her health, even if her stepsister was with her, watching out for Melia's safety. But it was not his place to say what she should or should not do. It was not his right to say anything at all.

Fiora hesitated then took another sip. "I get the feeling she didn't want to talk with me about it cause you're my brother and didn't want me to feel weird. Though I told her it wouldn't be. After all, who knew when I was going to see you again."

"I'm sorry. That's my fault."

His eyes met hers and held them. The apology was twofold: they both knew it, but neither said anything to indicate that.

Fiora shook her head and lay back on her chair. "Did you miss her?"

"Yes. I still do."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I want to talk with her. But if she's not interested, then I will leave her alone."

"That's great! I'm sure it'll all work out!" Fiora sat up, clapping her hands together.

But the smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

Dunban felt his chest clench. He swung his legs over and sat up, facing Fiora.

"What?"

Her shoulders slumped and she bit her lip. "I should warn you, she's been assessing potential...consorts."

 _Consorts_.

The word hit him like a brick. Melia was going to pick a consort and bind herself to him. She would make an heir with this person. An image of Melia intimate with a faceless man reddened his vision.

Gritting his teeth, the man asked, "Is she going to choose one? Does she want to."

"Nope, not in the slightest. I can tell you with absolute certainty that Melia doesn't want to. She's been delaying as much as possible but people are getting ancy, namely the People's Council. They want to see an heir soon."

A lump dropped into his stomach. "All the more reason for me to go now."

"Absolutely. But before you do, let's deal with...this." Fiora gestured at his face, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What?"

"No offense Dunban, but you need to ditch the mountain man look. Your beard is..."

"You don't like it? It's rugged."

"Hardly. You look like a hox's tail. And that's not a good thing."

* * *

Instead of taking a shuttle directly to the Diamond City, the man opted to hitch a ride to Frontier Village, passing on the message from the Sylvalum Nopon, and then transporting himself to Eryth Sea by the newly formed land bridge.

As he entered Alcamoth, Dunban was momentarily blinded by the sparkling of the towers rising high into the sky. It was as if everything shined anew. None of the depression of the aftermath of the Fall remained. The High Entia had emerged and reclaimed their glory.

As he reached the gateway, the Homs was confronted with a registration counter, and the attending clerk asked him what his business was in the city. Dunban produced his passport, newly acquired with Fiora's help, and answered that he was visiting friends. The clerk asked to inspect Dunban's bag, and did a thorough examination, peeling through the various clothing items, and other things Dunban had decided to bring along. After a few moments of waiting, the High Entia gave Dunban back his documentation and the man passed through the security checkpoint.

Walking up into the city, a flood of memories rushed back to him. It had been two and a half, possibly three years since he had first set foot in the city. He hadn't known anything about Melia at that point, just that she was a young woman that he and the others had discovered on their journey through the Makna Forest. An image of the Empress flashed in his mind: the blue eyes that called out to him and demanded his attention at every encounter. His heart shook in his chest: she was here, so close and yet so far. Would she see him? Hear him out? Would he finally be able to confess to her his feelings?

_Only one way to find out._

Dunban walked into the main square. It bustled with activity: transport cars moving from one end to the other, High Entia ascending and descending the moving walkways up to the Great Hall, and children playing in the grass while parents cast watchful eyes. There was no trace of the hardship and sadness that had spilled over every edge and corner a year and a half earlier. Relief surged within him; he hoped that meant Melia had encountered no terrible obstacles since his departure and was well, both physically and mentally.

Squeals and shouts came from his right and his eyes darted to the origin of the sounds. A crowd had grown in a matter of seconds, excited yelps and eager whispers hummed along the airwaves into the man's ears, creating a curiosity that needed to be satiated. The group grew bigger and bigger with each instant. Making his way to the outer edges, Dunban wondered what all the fuss was about.

Then he saw her.

She had her back to him, but he knew it was her. There was no mistaking that slender figure and the grace endemic to her every movement. Her silky, lavender hair was half up, wrapped in a neat bun, and half down, pooling over her shoulders in perfect ringlets. As she stopped to listen to a High Entian woman, the floor-length skirt of her pale blue dress swished gently to the right and left. The soft tones of her voice filled the air, and he heard nothing else. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but it was enough to hypnotize him.

He saw her nod and turn slightly left, closer to him, but not yet far enough. He couldn't see her eyes: her bangs covered them. But he could see that her dress had a princess cut to it, elegant yet conservative. Fitting. In everything, she was always elegant. Then the man saw she wore long sleeves, though they curved off the shoulder. The bare skin was sufficient for his mind to retrieve memories of intimate times, but he pushed them away, entranced by the live figure in front of him, and not the one who lived in his dreams. But the long sleeves signified something more. The man wondered if this was a choice of the day, or if it were a conscious effort to keep the scars on her arms hidden. It was a rather warm day: long sleeves seemed unnecessary.

She nodded and then turned once more. It was just enough.

Their eyes met.

Dunban stared into those piercing, icy blue eyes that had haunted him since his departure a year and a half ago. He remembered the stony gaze and the perfect line of her lips. He felt his heart fly into his throat; he held his breath.

A burst of shock registered in her eyes. Shock and recognition.

Straightening her back, Melia refocused on the woman she had engaged just a second before seeing Dunban. She kept the conversation short, but made sure to appease the parishioner. Deftly avoiding Dunban's eyes, the Empress thanked the people and took her leave, James and Elrich following her.

As the crowd dispersed, he watched Melia disappear into the Great Hall, delighted and frustrated simultaneously at the chance encounter. God, he wanted to go to her, take her hand, sweep her into his arm.

"Dunban."

He turned. Kiefer nodded at him and stuck out a hand in greeting. He looked a little older; Dunban could see a few slivers of grey running through that almost fully dark brown set of hair. Had those been there before he left on his journey? He couldn't remember; his interactions with Kiefer had dwindled in his last days at Alcamoth as he had tried to maximize his time with Melia. Nonetheless, the Homs was truly happy to see his friend and eager to hear the status of the restoration.

"Kiefer, it's good to see you." Dunban took his hand and shook it.

"You as well. How were your travels?"

"Well worth the many cold nights."

"I would like to hear about your journey."

"I'd be happy to share. Do you have time now?"

"No, but tonight you should join myself and Sonya for dinner."

Dunban raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Neither did Kiefer, but an unspoken message passed between them. It seemed much had changed since he left.

"Absolutely. I will be there."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm —"

"Sir Dunban?"

The feminine voice sang through his ears. He turned to see Serenity, smiling up at him, clutching her notepad to her chest. Just as he remembered. And yet, she too had an air of maturity about her that he did not remember.

"I apologize for interrupting, but the Empress has requested your presence in her Receiving Room."

His heart lept, but he kept his face blank. An opportunity: Melia wanted to see him.

Dunban turned back to Kiefer and the High Entia nodded in understanding. "Come by whenever you are free. I'm sure Songya will be please to see you as well." Then he gave a small bow and departed, leaving Dunban and Serenity alone amongst the happy noises of the courtyard.

"Shall we?" Dunban asked.

Nodding, Serenity turned towards the Great Hall and lead the way, her curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"How are you?" he inquired, forcing himself to keep his voice steady. With each step, he inched closer and closer to the Empress. To the woman he...

He needed to distract himself.

"I'm doing well. It's been quite a long time since we've seen you here."

"Yes, it has. It feels longer than it should."

"Did your expedition go well?"

"Better than."

"I would like to hear about it sometime if you can spare a moment."

"You're the busy one. Whenever you're free, I'd be happy to sit down and chat."

Serenity giggled. "That's true. The Empress keeps me busy. But I shall endeavor to find some mutually convenient time."

As they entered the Great Hall, the internal lights shined and a glimmer shone on Serenity's face. A fracture of the light splaying small circles across her cheeks. He looked down at the source of it to see two metal fingers attached to her hand where there had once been a bandage. The silver was hypnotic; he found it hard to look away at the metallic robotic fingers. The Homs had forgotten Camar had taken those fingers in an effort to force Melia to bend to his will. Now, it seemed Serenity had found a replacement for her missing appendages.

"How are those?"

Serenity looked down at them and rolled her fingers out back and forth. "The Machina made them for me about a year ago. In the beginning, I didn't like them very much to be honest, even though it was a nice gesture and the Empress had requested them herself. I wasn't sure I wanted them, but the Empress encouraged me to take the chance. They were difficult to adapt to." Serenity sighed and looked at him guiltily. "At times, I didn't even want to. But Tyrea helped me and now I'm quite happy with them. Even if they are a bit visually...jarring."

He shook his head. "Not at all. I like them."

A comfortable silence settled between them as they took their final steps through the Great Hall towards the Receiving Room.

"Well, here we are." Serenity said as she stopped outside a blue metallic door. She paused, as if giving Dunban a moment to collect himself, which he did need, then the young woman opened the door and stepped in.

After taking a deep breath, Dunban followed her, feeling the thumping of his heart. His stomach clenched as his feet passed over the threshold. The room was simple, and yet it felt intimidating, though that may have been only been the case because Melia sat on the opposite side of the room at a desk, head down, writing quickly.

"I have brought Dunban, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Serenity." She said without looking up. "Dunban. I didn't know you had returned."

"Only a few days ago."

"I'm sure Fiora was happy to see you."

"It was good to see her as well. She mentioned you were busy lately."

"Yes. Lots of things in motion at the moment."

"Good things, I hope?"

She looked up at him, her face impassive. Those bright blue eyes stared once more at him and he felt the slightest tremble run up his spine. It was as though she could see right through him and dared him to come right out and say what was on his mind. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

However, he wanted a private audience, free from all of the prying eyes. But he knew if that would not be the case in the coming days, the man would take her aside and confess right then and there. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"I encountered a tribe of Nopon on the road. I was asked to pass along their letter of peace and treaty." He retrieved the letter from his pack and gave it to Serenity, who walked across the room and handed it to the Empress.

He didn't even have the chance to break the physical distance between them yet. This would be difficult.

"A new tribe of Nopon? That is very exciting." And yet no excitement passed through her features.

"I also have other things I would like to speak with you about."

"Oh?"

He did not respond. He said his peace.

"Serenity will find us a moment to speak in the next few days. Of course, you can stay in the villa during your time here."

"I do not wish to impose."

"Nonsense. The High Entia owe a debt to you for your aide in bringing peace to our society. You may stay as long as you wish."

"That is very appreciated."

She turned her face downward once more and said in a dismissive tone, "I look forward to hearing about your quest."

Ushering him out, Serenity escorted him towards the Villa.

"So what is she working on?"

"I...can't say."

"I see."

"No, truly. Only a few know. It is very...sensitive."

"I understand." That was rather mysterious but he did not press. Instead, he asked, "So when do you think I might see her?"

"Erm..."

"I guess between this mysterious project and our history I can assume not any time soon?"

"I will do my best."

"Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I know Melia is your friend and I don't want to cause trouble for you."

"That is kind of you. But I will do my best Dunban. I think the two of you owe to yourselves."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not my place to say." The young woman said as she opened the door to his room.

Before he could take it all in, he saw that a figure stood in the middle of the parlor, arms crossed, as if waiting for his arrival.

"Well, hello there. Didn't think you would be coming around here any time soon."

"Tyrea."

She wore a black military uniform, slimming out her figure. Her severe eyes focused on him and she sauntered over to him, smirking. "That's Lady Tyrea to you, Dunban."

He raised an eyebrow as he crossed the threshold. "I didn't know you cared about titles."

"I don't. But as the _Champion_ of the Empress, if I get into trouble, I can just blame it on her." Tyrea turned away and began to pace around the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I was planning on unpacking."

Tyrea rolled her eyes. "I know that. What are you doing in Alcamoth?"

He set his pack down on the sofa. "I need to speak with Melia."

"About?"

"That is between me and her."

"Oh, come on. We all know what about." Tyrea stopped and leaned on the back of an armchair. "Have you come to win her back?"

He said nothing.

"Guilty as charged!"

"Let him alone, Tyrea." Serenity pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. She was leaning against the door frame, observing the scene in front of her.

"Why? I'm just teasing. Somewhat." Tyrea shrugged as she walked over to the man. "All I have to say is that if you hurt her again, I will break every bone in your body."

Hurt her again. A rush of self-loathing flowed through him, but he kept his face resolute.

"I don't doubt it."

"Good." Tyrea walked towards the doorway where Serenity stood, still wearing a disapproving glance.

"Even with such a threat, I won't hurt her," Dunban said.

"You better not." With one last glance at him, Tyrea strode out of the room and took a right down the hall.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize she was here." Serenity sighed.

"It's fine."

"I'll send over a messenger with Kiefer's address in a little while."

"Thank you."

"Serenity!" Tyrea called.

"You can wait two minutes." Serenity responded, exasperated.

"Fine."

"It's good to have you back, Dunban."

"It's good to be back."

"I will endeavor to make a meeting happen between the two of you."

"Thanks, Serenity."

"I'll be in my grave before you finish." Tyrea interrupted.

"Goodness, Tyrea. Can you not wait one single minute?" Serenity glowered as she disappeared from view, her stomping footsteps echoing down the hall.

He could hear murmurs of bickering as they drifted farther and farther away from his room. Dunban chuckled and took his bag to the bedroom to unpack. It seemed some things hadn't changed at all.

* * *

"You had a lot of adventures, Dunban. I'm surprised you made it back in one piece." Songya said as she placed a bottle and with three glasses on the table. Her voice was husky, matching the sensuality of her movement as she slid an arm along Kiefer's back and took a seat next to him, the dim lighting of the room only adding more mystery to her presence.

"Challenges, sure. But I was aware of the risks."

"I don't think I would've let this one go," Songya said, passing her eyes over Kiefer. Kiefer held out his hand and she took it, a loving smile appearing on her face. Before Dunban left, he would never have thought Kiefer to be public with his affections. Granted, Dunban was a friend and this was an intimate gathering, but regardless, Kiefer was a private man, reserved whenever eyes were on him. But it seemed Songya had broken through that severe exterior. He wondered if they considered the lifespan difference between themselves; after all, Songya was Entian and Kiefer was Homs Entian.

Maybe it didn't mean anything to them. He couldn't see any signs that it did. Both Songya and Kiefer were rational beings. If they had cared, they would not be pursuing a relationship that would end in inevitable heartbreak. And he knew it didn't mean anything to him either, with respect to Melia. He did not mind; he simply wanted to have her in his life for however long he could. Briefly, Dunban wondered if Melia had thought about their respective longevity since his departure and dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. There was no point in considering if he did not know what her feelings were on the subject of their relationship.

If there was anything left to call a relationship.

"Well, I'd let him go if he took me with him. Now that I think about it, I want to take a trip to the frontier. Especially since things are settling down. We could use some excitement."

"Are they? I mean, things settling down."

"Almost all necessary projects tied up several months ago," Kiefer said, still holding Songya's hand.

"It's now mostly people getting used to government and vice versa. Though the People's Council is getting to be a thorn in my side." Songya grunted as she took a sip of her whiskey.

"She's bothered by them deciding to intervene in her housing projects."

"I'm not. They're just doing everything wrong."

Kiefer raised an eyebrow and Songya pursed her lips.

"Anyway, the Empress is juggling some stuff that she won't tell us about. So I feel like a vacation is in order." Songya flipped her hair nonchalantly.

"You don't know either?" Dunban asked. Curious that the cabinet members wouldn't know. Melia was playing her cards to the chest.

"No. It's as tight-lipped as it goes."

"Strange."

"I'm sure she'll tell us at some point," Kiefer said in his usual flat tone.

Once the hours ticked to midnight and the whiskey bottled was emptied, Dunban took his leave, thanking his friends for their generosity. As the Homs ventured back to the Villa, he contemplated Melia's secret agenda. How many people knew what she was planning? Certainly Tyrea and Serenity. Most likely James and Elrich. Any more? Was that it? What was so intense that she could share it with no others? His gut twisted inside out. He hoped it wasn't something nefarious, something that was threatening her well-being. But he knew that was an emotional reaction. It couldn't be. Tyrea would have been far more tense when he'd seen her earlier. And Kiefer himself seemed unconcerned. No, it had to be something else.

The questions continued to swirl around in his head as he passed through the teleporter to the Villa. As Dunban walked across the courtyard towards the towering building at the opposite end, a single movement caught his eye and he turned to the right. A silhouette materialized in the darkness and took a seat on a lone bench faced. The blue light from a nearby lamp shined down on the figure, its luminescence barely reaching the head of lavender hair it showered upon.

_Melia._

Dunban took a few steps forward and stopped. His heart ached for her. What was she thinking that had caused her to rise in the dark of the night to gaze at the stars? If only he could see her face, maybe he could catch a glimpse of her thoughts. He considered walking across the courtyard and greeting her. But he imagined the surprise and coldness on her face at his arrival, the displeasure of being jolted from her thoughts and thought better of it. That is what he expected now, anyway. He wished that she would instead greet him with her soft, beautiful smile.

This night he would not invade her space in what appeared to be a private moment. The Empress would call upon him when she was ready to speak. And he would just have to be patient until that time came.

Bowing his head in her direction as if she knew he was there, Dunban took his leave and strode into the Villa, wishing their emotional separation would come to an end.

* * *

With no obligations the next morning, the Homs decided to take a walk through the city to embrace the sights and sounds of what was now a peaceful nation. As he entered the commercial district, he came across a stall of jewels and stopped to inspect them. There were many bracelets inset with rainbow zirconia gems; a couple of rings made from sterling silver and gold dust; a broach fashioned out of red frontier; an ornate hair clip carved from a lemonade sky. Dunban picked up the hair clip and examined it, wondering if Fiora would enjoy such a piece with her new hairstyle.

"Dunban."

He turned to see a Homs Entian woman walking towards him. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun; her gaze as resolute as ever. "Bella. It's good to see you." He had always appreciated her directness and no-nonsense attitude, though perhaps she could be overly logical. But he didn't know; he didn't know her that well.

"I heard you were back. How was your journey?"

"Never boring, that's for sure."

"I didn't know you liked jewelry."

"For Fiora. I think she might like it."

"It would look nice against her hair color."

"Have you seen her hair?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. What happened?"

"She decided to dye it."

"Ah. I still think it would be a good match."

Dunban nodded, then turned to the stall owner and paid for the hairpin. Pocketing it, he asked, "Are you headed somewhere?"

"Back to the clinic. I decided to take lunch at a new restaurant."

"I'll walk you back then."

Bella nodded and they headed down the stone pathway towards the main courtyard.

"So tell me. What was the most exciting part of your journey?"

"No need to start with the easy questions first. Most people want to hear about everything."

"We don't have much time. I prefer to get right to the point."

"Alright. I'd say it was...crossing the land bridge."

"Land bridge?"

"Far west, past what we used to know as the Bionis' left arm, there is an entirely new landmass across the ocean. You can see it on a clear day from the beach. It took a lot of effort, but I climbed up the mountain to reach the bridge that connected ours with this new place. It was the only way across, save for a ship. But I didn't have the materials nor patience to construct a boat to take me across."

"Probably a wise choice."

"The land bridge wasn't without its dangers though. It did get thin towards its center."

"Do you mean to say you almost fell?"

"Just don't tell Fiora. She wouldn't be too please." He grinned.

"I'm impressed you didn't turn back."

"No. I wanted to see what was across it."

"And you did?"

"More than that."

They had just arrived at the clinic as he finished sharing his story. Bella turned to him as they stood to the side of the entrance. He noticed that the building now had a second story, and the infrastructure itself was much sturdier than he imagined.

"Perhaps we could find another time where you could tell me about the other moments."

Internally, the man hesitated. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to give Bella the wrong impression. He had remembered a few moments before his departure where she indicated perhaps the tiniest of interest. She was an attractive woman, but he had eyes only for Melia. But before he could answer, a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Bella. Dunban."

They both turned to see Melia walking out of the clinic. This day, she wore her hair completely up in a ponytail where the hair pooled down the back of her neck and settled in soft waves. She had switched her dress for a seafoam green blouse and black pants, but it was still those eyes that drew his attention.

"Hello, Empress." Bella bowed.

Dunban inclined his head, unsure of how to address her. Melia? Empress? Both sounded to be dangerous options, one indicating a close relationship, the other a completely formal one. He did not want to try either and risk doing more damage to that which he had already done.

"How are you doing?" Melia asked. He looked up, surprised. The question was directed at him. The woman watched him, the intensity of her gaze oddly uncharacteristic compared to the indifference to his presence she'd demonstrated the previous day. He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, but such a gesture was impossible now as things stood.

"Good. Bella and I were catching up."

"Oh?"

"I was planning on telling her about my travels over a coffee later."

Coffee was unassuming and safe.

"Well, why don't the two of you come to my chambers for dinner this evening? I'm sure that you would like to condense the number of times he has to share his story with separate parties."

"That's very considerate."

"Serenity mentioned her eagerness as well, so I shall invite her too."

"Thank you, Empress."

"I will see you both at 20:00." And with that, the Empress walked away, her hair bouncing around her shoulders with each departing step.

Dunban considered her as she strode into the sea of people, creating a path as she went. Had that spark been jealousy he'd seen in her eyes? Or had that been his imagination reaching for something not there? Regardless, he was seeing her tonight. And he would do his best to make the most of it.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Dunban stepped into the Formal Dining Room in the Villa. He had never been in this room before, as Melia had never expressed interest in utilizing it. In all the months he'd been in Alcamoth, he'd only heard Melia refer to it once, and not in a favorable manner. Now he knew why: it felt like it belonged to history, to a time lost. From the long, draping curtains with tassels hanging from the ends, to the plush carpet of blues and whites, the colors of the Royal Family, and the long mahogany table, he assumed that this room had once been used for formal state dinners, entertaining nobility, and on occasion private gatherings for the royal family. Just like the receiving room, this one had the flavor of the formality that accompanied Melia's station as Empress. It seemed an odd choice to him for her to use these spaces when she had tried so hard to connect herself with the people during his time in Alcamoth.

The chair at the head of the table was empty, but the seats directly to the right and left were filled by Tyrea and Serenity respectively. And next to Serenity sat Bella.

"Dunban. I didn't know you would be joining us." Tyrea mused, leaning back in her chair and placing her hands behind her head.

"Melia asked us to join her when we saw her this afternoon." Bella supplied as she watched Dunban take a seat next to the Empress' stepsister.

"Ah. And you two were together?"

"Yes. Dunban escorted me to the clinic after we ran into each other in the commercial district."

"How gallant."

At that moment, the door behind the head of the table opened and in walked Melia. There was a slight blush to her cheeks and the quick rise and fall of her shoulders accompanied by a slight faster breath as if she had hurried from wherever she had come. Her eyes scanned over each of them before taking her seat.

"I apologize for my tardiness. My time with Anthony ran over."

"Your suitor?" Tyrea jeered.

Dunban tensed every muscle in his body, feeling his stomach curl in on itself. Fiora had mentioned the consort business. Was Anthony one of these men?

"No. Anthony is the minister of the interior. You know that." The Empress glared at her step-sister, who remained unaffected.

"Oh right. He just follows you around like a dog because he doesn't know any better."

"He's still learning how to do the job."

"If you say so. I think he just likes getting so much of your attention."

Melia leveled her gaze at Tyrea, who cackled, rose, and rang the bell, for what Dunban assumed would be dinner.

Directing her gaze at him, Melia said, "Dunban. Why don't you tell us about your trip?"

"Yes. Start from the beginning." Serenity piped up, leaning forward with avid interest.

As the next few hours passed, Dunban described the different places he'd ventured through, stopping occasionally to field questions from his audience. The man shared his stories about the Nopon he had met and what their village had been like. He remembered the new animals he'd seen, the dangerous encounters he'd had (Tyrea was particularly keen on these), the gentle ones he'd traveled with (Serenity oo'd and awe'd at these). All seemed enraptured by his story. He could tell even Melia had a hard time keeping the fascination out of her perfectly defined features. But as his tales drew to a close so did her openness.

"Thanks for sharing, Dunban. It sounds like it was a wonderful trip." Serenity said, pulling his gaze away from the Empress.

"It was eye-opening on many levels and one I will not forget anytime soon."

"Now I want to go out there," Tyrea said. Serenity twitched her mouth back and forth and Tyrea rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I want to see how the Empress' consort search turns out." She sniggered.

Melia glowered at Tyrea. "There is no consort search."

Under the table, Dunban curled his hand into a fist, but kept his face blank.

"You don't really need to search. You have plenty of volunteers."

"That does not mean I am taking any offers."

"Are you sure? I thought I spied that man Garrett making moves yesterday. I hear he is quite the _mountain climber_." Tyrea sniggered.

"Tyrea!" Serenity exclaimed, her face turning bright pink.

"He did not," Melia responded.

"How about Flanders?"

"No."

"Xavier? Rafael? Neil?"

"No. None at all."

"I did hear Lady Evelyn was interested. That would be quite an upheaval of tradition, don't you think?"

"Melia. There is a cartographer you employ right?" Dunban asked, changing the subject. He certainly did not want to hear about all of these men — and apparently women — trying to court Melia.

A speck of relief appeared in her eyes as she gazed upon him. "Yes."

"I would like to speak with him. Maybe he can help create a new map of the world considering now of what I know of its geography. And I do have the map the Sylvalum Nopon gave to me."

"Yes, that would be very useful. I would like to attend that meeting as well. You too, Tyrea. Shall I make the appointment for tomorrow morning, around 8:00?"

"Sure. That's fine by me."

"That is so early," Tyrea complained.

"Consider it punishment for your behavior." Melia countered. "Serenity shall join us as well. Bella, would you like to come too?"

"Thank you for the invitation, Empress. However, I must attend the clinic."

"Of course. It is settled then. We shall meet tomorrow morning."

* * *

It was two hours after sunrise when they met in the Study. Dunban remembered that Melia had only started using this room towards the end of his time with her. When he walked in, the Homs saw a completely different environment from what he recalled. Before, it had been barren save for the old furniture. Now, it was filled with files, notepads, books and touchpads on every surface. Passing a glance over a few of the books, he saw that they were histories, records of past reigns of Emperors and Empresses. It occurred to him that this was where she must be conducting her planning for...whatever was happening. And from the looks of it, it seemed there was quite a lot of research going into this secret.

He turned his attention towards the table where two High Entia sat. The cartographer was an elderly Entian man. He had silver hair that fell down his shoulders and farther down his arms, thin and wispy. His green eyes were slightly cloudy with age but his wrinkled hands held steady the quill ready to paint on his parchment. Melia was already seated at the table next to the cartographer when Dunban entered. She gestured to the seat across from her and he took it, the cartographer situated in the middle of them.

"Where is Tyrea?"

"It seems she decided not to join us."

"Too early?"

"No. Apparently she is not feeling well." Melia folded her lips into a thin line. Obviously the Empress did not believe this excuse. Neither did Dunban.

"And Serenity?"

"Last minute request from the People's Council." Melia turned her attention to the cartographer. "Wilhelm, please meet Dunban. Dunban, Wilhelm is the royal cartographer and has been for many centuries. He was administer to both my father and grandfather."

Dunban raised his eyebrows. That was impressive.

"So you're the Homs everyone's buzzing about." The High Entia said as he gazed up at Dunban.

"Buzzing about?"

"The hero? The one who helped with that awful business with...what was his name...Camar?"

"That is correct," Melia said, an unreadable expression on her face at the mention of her previous cabinet member.

"Anyway, it's nice to have a new face in these parts. Moving on. Here is the world as we know it. I want you to tell me what you saw."

Dunban pushed forward the map the Nopon had given him and began pointing out the geography he had encountered that was both included and not recorded on the map. Places where land met the sea, or where land encompassed water. Mountains, valleys, plains. With each remark, Wilhelm drew, capturing each and every comment with the brilliant brushstroke of his hand. It was fascinating to watch the older High Entia; he seemed to know where the pen would go before Dunban even said anything. Of course, they all knew that much of these observations needed to be corroborated. One man after all could not account for everything, nor remember things so accurately (though Dunban kept a journal detailing his experiences and keeping approximate measurements).

Finally, the Homs reached the end of his recollections. "That was as far as I went." Dunban pointed at the map, towards the south point of the continent of Sylvalum. As Wilhelm sketched it, Dunban turned to Melia. "I think you would have liked this place. It reminded me of Colony 2."

Silent, the woman nodded.

"Well, that's all for me." Wilhelm sat back to admire his work. "I think it will do for now, Empress."

"Of course. When we have more time on our hands, I will send out a team to explore as well via our shuttles and we shall add to it."

"If you don't mind, I will see myself out. I need to ply my own mind with some coffee." The man chuckled as he rose. "You sir should come to my home sometime. I would like to hear about the Homs Colonies."

"It would be my pleasure."

Wilhelm nodded and headed out the door, leaving the two alone for the first time since Dunban's arrival.

"Melia."

"I am sorry, Dunban. I must get to my meeting with Councilman Ryver." She began to rise.

"I understand. I just ask a moment."

Hesitating, the Empress remained in her seat and met his eyes. "What is it?"

His heart thumped in his chest as he thought through the next few seconds.

"I wanted to give this to you." Withdrawing a small pouch from his pocket, the man held it in front of him. "These are seeds from all the flowers I came across. I thought maybe you'd like to add them to your garden."

An expression of surprise bloomed on her face. The flicker of delight flashed in her eyes and he felt his own heart smile.

"Dunban, this is...very thoughtful of you. And a very considerate gift indeed. I shall take good care of them."

She reached out to take the pouch, and as her hand enclosed around the brown fabric, her fingers brushed against his palm. The skin to skin contact sent fire through his veins and he met her eyes in earnest, as if trying to communicate what he felt through his eyes. A small blush rose in her cheeks, and her eyes fled away from his. Without another second of hesitation, she plucked the pouch up and drew her hand back towards her chest.

Silent, she regarded him with eyes containing the same unreadable expression from earlier.

"Thank you, Dunban. Once again, this was very generous of you."

"It was no trouble. I thought you would like them."

"Now, if you will excuse me."

"Of course."

Rising, the Empress nodded at him and turned on her heel. As she made her way to the door, she paused in the entrance, but did not turn, as if she were going to say something. Then the young woman passed through the doorway and out of sight.

Alone with his thoughts, Dunban reflected on the encounter. He knew that Melia had felt it too, the spark between them when their hands touched. He was certain that she still felt something for him, and it was enough. He would do everything in his power to win her back, unless of course, she said she wanted nothing to do with him. He hoped it would not come to that. With a renewed hope, the man strode out of the room, considering what his next move would be.


	44. Intervention

Late afternoon fell upon the Diamond City, ushering in the end of the working day for its inhabitants. Most of them were. The orange sunlight shone through the white linen curtains of the study, casting its glow across her desk, lighting up the reds of the carpets and the browns of the walls in the room as Melia hunched over a dusty tome, turning the page and scanning the writing for any mention of her objective. The sunlight, though dying, was warm on her face as her eyes passed over the characters of the ancient language of her Entian ancestors. Though her ancient Entian was rusty, her knowledge was enough to get through the text. It had been the second book she had examined that day — too many meetings had not afforded her enough time to pursue her personal agenda; usually, she averaged five books a day. If she were being honest with herself, the Empress didn't know if such a thing existed in the history of the High Entia, but she had to try and find it if it did.

However, one such force impeded her progress at the moment.

"I can't believe he's back." Tyrea scowled as she lay on the couch a few feet away, a book open on her chest, clearly not being examined as Melia had asked her stepsister to do so.

The Empress did not respond and continued her investigation. She was not about to entertain Tyrea, much less join in on a discussion about Dunban.

A tremor ran through her heart at the sound of his name in her mind. The Homs man was back in her city and wanted to talk with her. _In private_. A burst of fear exploded in her core and she bit her lip. Seeing him two days ago in the square had shaken her, even though she had known he was on his way. Seeing those brown eyes and soft lips once more in the flesh was something out of a dream. A dream she had forced herself to bury.

Even though it kept creeping back.

"I mean, what does he think he's doing?"

"He's just visiting, Tyrea. That is not a crime last I checked."

"He's not just 'visiting'. You know why he's here."

"He brought a letter from the new Nopon colony to establish diplomatic relations."

"And..."

Once again, Melia did not respond. She was not walking into that trap.

"See? You know it as well as I do." Tyrea flipped over onto her stomach to face Melia, the book dropping to the floor, forgotten. Melia eyed it, but said nothing. "Regardless, I have to respect him for coming back, even though he probably knows the odds are most definitely not in his favor. Right?"

"What odds?"

"Don't play innocent. You know he's after you."

"I truly doubt that he came all the way here for...that."

"I think you should hear him out."

"I find it odd that you are making a case for him." Melia flipped the page and began scrolling her eyes over the new passages.

"I'm not. But personally, I'd be curious to hear what he has to say."

"Well, I'm not."

Tyrea rose from her spot and padded across the floor to Melia's desk, leaning against it so that her black hair fell around her face and touched the edges of the desk. Her stepsister did not look up and instead jotted down a note on the paper to her left.

"Just admit it, Melia. You're happy he's back."

"I don't think I've illustrated anything of the sort."

"Then why did you invite him to dinner? With Bella?"

"I thought it would be a nice gesture. That is all."

Tyrea scoffed, pushing a pen around on the desk. "You mean, you saw them together and didn't want them to go off on their own."

"Dunban is free to speak with whomever he wishes to."

Pointedly, Tyrea closed Melia's book. The Empress looked up and narrowed her eyes. In turn, the Homs Entia raised her eyebrows in defiance.

"Melia. I know when you're lying. Stop it."

"What do you wish me to say?"

"Just admit that you are happy he's back and you want him."

"Why do you think that's what I want?"

"Because you practically jumped for joy when you told me about his present."

"I did no such thing."

"Well, it was practically jumping for joy by your standards." Tyrea put her hands on her hips and looked Melia square in the eye.

In response, the Empress drew her lips into a thin line of displeasure. That was not true at all. She was only excited that she had new flowers to plant in her garden.

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do."

"That's exactly what you're doing." Melia took a breath, controlling her annoyance, and continued, "Besides, I want nothing of the sort. You know what I do want."

"Okay, besides that."

"If you are going to keep pestering me, I will arrange a meeting with him just to stop your incessant nagging."

"No. I won't. You're your own person. You make your own decisions." Her sister flipped her hair, irritated. "I just think you're being stupid."

"Tyrea." Melia gave her a warning look.

The High Entia leaned down so her face was level with her stepsister's. "Listen to me. People make decisions. People are driven by things they can't necessarily explain or ignore. People hurt each other. It's inevitable. But it's what comes after...What you decide to do after the fact is what's most important."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Tyrea? Did you talk to him?"

The creak of the door caused Melia and Tyrea to break eye contact. Melia leaned around Tyrea to see Serenity standing in the doorway, a questioning look on her face.

"Empress, you have a guest."

"Saved." Tyrea whistled and moved away from Melia's desk.

"Who is it?" The Empress asked.

"Garett is here to see you."

"Oooh. Look at that. And you said he wasn't trying to cli—" Tyrea leered.

"What is his business, Serenity?"

"He wishes to speak with you about the budget for the landing bay upgrade."

"Isn't it a conflict of interest if he becomes your consort, being the head of the aerospace division? If he becomes consort, he can't really work under you, right? Because of possible special treatment?" Tyrea laughed. "I mean, I guess he would b—"

"Serenity, please direct him to the minister of the treasury. I am very busy at the moment." The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was another suitor, or Tyrea's innuendos. Earlier that day, the woman had been cornered by Flanders, who had wanted to discuss the reinstatement of the nobility and gentry (which the Empress was loathed to do anyway). To her, it felt as though it were one after the other each day, all vying for her attention. Would they never stop? Could they not see her obvious disinterest? The constant barrage almost made her want to settle on Lady Evelyn, who would presumably leave her alone as Melia heard the all she wanted was to devote her time to public works projects, of which Melia had no time for. But the whole point of a First Consort was to create an heir; this person was generally picked from a political motivation. Second and Third Consorts were mostly picked from a motivation of love. It was the rare occasion in the history of the High Entia that a First Consort could be picked for both reasons.

"Serenity, I will not be seeing any other guests without appointments today."

"Yes, Your Highness." Serenity bowed and disappeared through the entrance, closing the door behind her.

"They'll just keep coming, Melia," Tyrea said.

"I do hear what you are saying. But I intend to do little about it." She referred to their previous conversation.

"Well, if you change your mind, just make sure Dunban has to work for it." With a shrug, Tyrea walked to the door and exited, leaving Melia to her thoughts.

Leaning back in her chair, Melia studied the ceiling, not looking at anything in particular. In truth, the Empress had known Dunban was on his way before he had even arrived. Fiora had sent a missive alerting her to her brother's return. Luckily, it had come just the day previous to his return. The note was thoughtful, as her best friend expressed that she did not want Melia to feel ambushed by Dunban's sudden appearance. Reading those words had caused her body to tense and a rush of adrenaline to overwhelm her, erasing her mind of all thoughts. Only images of him flashed before her eyes, images she had long buried and forced herself to ignore. The prospect of him coming back had cracked the ground where she had entombed all those memories in the depths of her heart. And that was troubling.

But even with the foreknowledge of his coming, the High Entia had still not been prepared for the moment of seeing him in the square amidst the crowd of her citizens. Those brown eyes had captured her; those lips reminded her of times of a sensuality in her body that had burned out long ago without the proper nurturing. The warmth and affection that lived in his expression threatened to erode any sense of control she had.

Tyrea had seen right through her, as she mostly could in any situation (It was reciprocal. Their relationship had deepened over the past year and a half to a degree Melia had never thought possible. Though they were not blood sisters, it felt as though that they had been connected since their first steps into this life.) Though loathe to admit it, Melia had been jealous of seeing Bella and Dunban together. The Empress remembered that Bella had had a slight attraction to the Homs male, and Melia was not sure if it were mutual. Which on some level scared her.

And that fear in itself disturbed her. The High Entia couldn't be jealous. Shouldn't be. She did not care that he was back. In fact, he was just another visitor to her city and another distraction to her current agenda.

Her agenda.

Sighing, the Homs Entia pitched forward, laying facedown on the book. Was she making the right decision? Was this what she truly wanted? Half of her felt she was disobeying the mandate given to her as Empress of ensuring the welfare of her people. Yet the other half felt that this was the right direction for the future her people as well as herself. And yet, the Homs Entia could not help but wonder if her father would approve or disapprove of this action.

Should it happen. She still did not know if there were precedent for it.

Between this project and the pressures from the People's Council aggressively encouraging her to choose a consort, the stress was overwhelming, not to mention that she still needed to keep up with her daily duties. Taking a deep breath, the woman turned her face on its side away from the setting sun and glanced at the clock. Only a few hours until the ambassadors from the Homs Colonies, Frontier Village, and the Machina City arrived. It would be an interesting conversation. Not a difficult one, but a thought-provoking one to be sure. With things still in motion, nothing was quite cemented. But she needed to alert them as soon as possible so they could understand there would be a transition period. And she also had no idea how she would explain their appearance to the Cabinet or People's Council, for they would surely ask since she had not notified any of them of this diplomatic visit.

Regardless, the woman was excited to see Riki. She could use a little cheer at this moment, which the Nopon would certainly provide.

Her eyes flicked away from the timepiece to the brown pouch that sat on the corner of her desk. It was the pouch of seeds Dunban had collected for her on his trip and given to her. Melia was genuinely surprised when he proffered it. She couldn't have believed he had done such a thing while on his journey. It was...

No, she wouldn't say that.

It was considerate. That was all.

Even though Melia would not allow herself to think more about the gift, her mind would not let go of the thought of him. Was Dunban truly here for what Tyrea said? Or was that a just ploy by her stepsister to play matchmaker to a relationship long dead? Tyrea did love to meddle.

Then again, was it long dead?

Of course, it was.

But feeling of his skin on hers once again—

"Empress? The ambassadors are here." Serenity called from the doorway.

Melia lifted her head from the desk and nodded. "I will be there directly. Please send for tea and sandwiches. I'm sure they are all tired and hungry from their journies."

"Yes, your majesty." The Homs Entia left and Melia rose from her seat, dusting herself off. Gathering the papers splayed across her desk necessary for the meeting, she pushed away the intimation that lingered. There were more important things to take care of now and much more important things at stake. And all of her energies needed to be devoted to this outcome. Other matters would wait, especially those concerning Dunban.

* * *

It was near 22:00 when a knock on Dunban's door interrupted the quiet and contemplation of his evening. Confused, the man put his book down, rose from his seat, and moved towards the front door. He didn't know who would be visiting him at such a late hour. Fiora wasn't in the city; Tyrea usually came without consulting him; Serenity was most likely catching up on work from the day; James and Elrich wanted nothing more than for him to leave; Bella would be at the clinic; Melia had no desire to have a private conversation. So who could it be?

When he opened the door, the Homs found himself face to face with the Empress. She was the last person he expected, but the first he wanted. Unable to keep the surprise from his face, he asked, "I did not expect to see you at such a late hour, Melia. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Though her expression was placid, her jaw was rigid. She was unhappy. Was it to do with visiting him or some other matter? He hoped it was the latter and not the former.

Either way, the young woman was on his doorstep. And the man would take any second he had alone with her.

"Would you like to come in?"

If Dunban could get her to stay for tea, he might have a chance to discuss what had happened what seemed like ages ago. And what he was doing there now and why he wished to see her.

"No, thank you though for the invitation. This won't take long."

Those last words set his mind racing. His pulse quickened and he clenched his stomach. Whatever it was, it seemed to be a matter of great importance to her. Or she was simply dismissing him from the city.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have found myself in a quandary." The High Entia looked away and creased her lips into a line, as if unwilling to speak any more than she needed to.

Was she asking for his help?

He waited.

After a moment, Melia returned her gaze to him, and he met it with curiosity. "I am aware you have experience with..." She trailed off, re-evaluating her words. Clearing her throat, she continued, "You were instrumental in crafting the new constitution for the Homs Colonies after the Fall. While I have my own background in legislation, the particular matter I am faced with is not entirely a part of the High Entian law."

Dunban thought back to his visit to the study yesterday and remembered the piles of books about the centuries past of High Entian history. Was this similar to whatever she was researching?

Was she going to trust him with that information?

"What can I do to help, Melia?"

"I am asking for your advice on how to make such a thing a reality."

At that moment, he saw a flash of apprehension in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but resisted the urge. She had not allowed for such interaction and he would not make her uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was that.

Keeping his voice calm, he said, "I am happy to help you. But to do that, I need to know what is going on."

"Of course. I shall explain in depth when we meet. Does the morning suit you?"

"That is not a problem."

"Then we shall meet at 10:00 in the study. I will see you then." She nodded at him and began to turn away.

"Have a good night, Melia." It was a half-whisper said almost lovingly, escaping his lips before he could stop the statement.

The Empress turned back, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Goodnight...Dunban."

Then she turned on her heel and hurried down the hall away from him, leaving the man longing for her continued presence. Yet, as his head hit the pillow a little while later, he felt a burst of excitement at the prospect of meeting with her tomorrow. It seemed an auspicious sign, as though they were to repeat their previous experience of engaging in private meetings together, which had laid the groundwork for their relationship. Perhaps this would be the first step in reconciliation and eventually lead to where they had left off.

But he couldn't get ahead of himself just yet. One step at a time.


	45. (Un)expected Encounters

It was approximately 9:45 when Dunban walked through the Villa towards the Study and happened upon the group of ambassadors. Riki, Vanea, Kelly, and Otharon were walking out of the Western Sitting Room, speaking in hushed tones to one another. The intonation of their voices fluctuated; they had heard something surprising. When had they arrived? Surely there would have been a formal announcement that the ambassadors from the other nations were visiting the city. And yet he did not remember hearing one. A secret meeting with the ambassadors...Melia was playing an enigmatic game.

As the ambassadors came into view, Dunban saw the Nopon recognize him.

"Dun Dun!"

The Heropon barreled over to the Homs, stopping just a few feet away and jumped up and down. A jubilant grin spread over his face. "Dun Dun back from his journey! How is Dun Dun?"

"I'm doing very well, Riki. It's good to be back."

"How long Dun Dun been with Bird People?"

"Four days. Not too long."

"How long Dun Dun be here?"

"I'm...not so sure, Riki."

The Heropon furrowed his brow, as though he were putting pieces together in his head. He bounced back and forth between his feet, and nodded to himself as if coming a conclusion he was most sure of. Dunban wondered if Riki and Melia had spoken privately as the Homs knew that Riki was one of Melia's closest friends.

"What is Dun Dun doing now? Talking to Melly?"

"I do have a meeting with her in a few minutes."

"What does Homs Hero have to say to Melly?" Riki asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. She's the one that asked me to meet with her."

"Oh?" Riki looked up in surprise. "About what?"

"I imagine whatever you were talking with her about." He raised an eyebrow. The man was rather curious about the ambassador's appearance. It was no social call, that was certain.

The Nopon looked sideways, as though he were guilty of eating the last of the pollen orbs. "Riki can't tell. Melly said not too."

"Well, then you should honor your promise."

"Dun Dun meet Riki for lunch later?"

"Sure." He smiled at his friend.

"And then go monster hunting?"

"Riki, do you not have things to attend to?"

"So-so. Things can wait little bit."

"Alright. If you say so."

Though he knew that Riki was most likely procrastinating, Dunban wouldn't mind getting some exercise. Even though he'd only been back for a week now, his body itched for some general movement and light combat after 18 months on the road.

"Riki go now. Riki hungry. Bye Dun Dun. See you later!" The Heropon waddled away towards the exit of the Villa, presumably in search of food.

Shaking his head, Dunban turned back and saw Vanea waiting, arms crossed over her chest, amused. "He seems to have a one-track mind."

"Don't let appearances fool you. Riki is wiser than he seems."

"It's nice to see you, Duban." She took a few steps towards him, the metal of her body glinting from the lights overhead.

"You as well."

"What brings you to Alcamoth?"

"I have some business to discuss with Melia."

"Don't we all. She is very busy, no? It is impressive how much she is able to juggle." Vanea said and continued. "But you have just returned from your expedition. How was it?"

"Forgive me. I've been asked to describe it so often in summary, I'm starting to lose words."

She laughed. "Then maybe you could tell me about it extensively over dinner? That is, if you are not busy?" He noticed she'd leaned in, slightly closing the distance between them.

There was a hopeful smile on her face. Dunban did like Vanea; he enjoyed her company. She was both an optimistic and logical person; a rare kind. At one time, he may have been interested in what was intimated in her expression, but now he only had eyes for one.

"Unfortunately I am busy this evening, but if you have time tomorrow, we could grab a coffee."

"Alright. I look forward to it. Let's meet at 15:00. See you." The Machina smiled and walked on, following the direction Riki had gone.

Once again, Dunban turned back, presuming he would now head towards his destination uninterrupted, but this time he saw Melia watching from the doorway of the Western Sitting Room, clutching papers and a notebook to her chest. Her face was blank, but the man knew better. It seemed fate wanted to complicate every interaction they would have since his return. And now Melia had seen an interaction that included an intimation that he had not — and did not— wanted to be a part of.

"Good morning." The Homs said as he stepped towards her as unconcerned as he could, though his heart knew better as it thumped in his chest. Once again, he found himself staring into those disarming eyes. What he wouldn't give to make her smile again.

"I hope yours is off to a good start."

Did he detect an undercurrent of sharpness? This is not how he wanted to start their one-on-one meetings.

"Shall we?" Melia said. Without waiting for a response, she twirled around and headed for the study. Whether it had been her earlier meeting, or her witnessing the interaction with Tyrea, or both, Dunban saw the narrowed look in her eyes before she turned away.

He followed, matching her position and pace. "Riki looks well."

"Yes, he does."

They walked on in silence until they reached their destination. Stoically, the High Entia opened the door and went straight towards her desk. Dunban closed the doors and then made his way to the chair across from her. She still did not speak as she sat in her chair and dropped the stack of papers onto the tabletop forcefully. He frowned inwardly. Now would not be the opportune moment to bring up those things he wished to, for he knew they would only be greeted with a colored ire instead of any sort of thoughtful contemplation. Which was understandable. Had he seen Melia in a similar situation, he would be inclined to feel some jealousy, even though he had never considered himself to be a jealous person. Perhaps it was different since he felt that he belonged to Melia and wished to protect her from any malevolent or self-interested individuals.

"I will get straight to the point," Melia said, clasping her hands together on the desk and looking at him square in the eye. "I am organizing a change in the High Entian government. I feel that in this new age, the power should be in the people's hands, not mine. And so, I will effectively step down."

Pause.

This was unexpected.

"However, I'm unfamiliar with what a government looks like without the head being that of the monarch. I confess I am unfamiliar with the new government structures of the Homs Colonies, and Chief Dunga is the monarch of Frontier Village. I've researched as much as I can and have found only a few instances in the High Entian history where an Emperor has abdicated. And in those instances, a replacement was always found."

"This is a very...bold move, Melia."

"Yes." Melia hesitated, her mask of coldness falling, then continued, "Granted, I do not think I could, or should, entirely remove myself. But I do believe primary power should be in the hands of the people. It is as Shulk wished: each individual should have the freedom to determine the course of their lives. Not the gods. And in the case of the High Entia, my word is law and everyone must obey. And that must be rectified."

"What kind of presence do you want, Melia?"

She was silent, her brow knitted together in thought. After a moment, she said, "I imagine that it would be prudent for the Empress to take ahold of the government in a state of emergency, whether that be war, famine, or some other catastrophe."

"What else?"

"I...I don't know." The Empress sighed, all indifference dissolving.

Dunban leaned back in his chair, studying her. This was something he would never have anticipated, considering how staunchly she had felt about committing her life to public service. He wondered what had spurred this idea in her head, and what was actually driving her to act upon it.

"Let's start with how the Homs Colonies operate. And that may shed some light on what kind of system you would like to put in place."

"I understand that there is some person who does make some sort of executive decisions? Is that correct?"

"Yes. There is a President, who does much of the policy creation and handling. And he or she is elected by the people by popular vote. Granted, this person only stays in this office for two years, and then the position is up for reelection to prevent any types of power abuses."

"That seems logical."

"There is also another governmental body called the Conclave. They determine whether or not the President's actions are constitutional, the members of the Conclave vote on the bills the President puts forward to prevent any abuse of power. The Conclave are also elected by the people and are reelected every two years."

"Interesting."

"There's another body, the judicial branch, but we can discuss that at a later time."

"I'm not entirely sure that it would make sense for the High Entia to completely convert the government to that sort of structure." Melia propped up her arm and rested her chin on her palm.

"Let me think on this. Tomorrow I can come back to you with a better picture of what I think that could look like."

"Thank you."

Dunban rose from his seat, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. Besides, it would be better to end on this good note rather than take his chances in engaging in another conversation that could end poorly. "Have a good rest of your day, Melia."

As he left, he marveled over what she was planning. Melia no longer wanted to be Empress. At least, it appeared so. Such an idea hadn't even occurred to him as he tried guessing what her secret plan was the previous evening. The man wondered if she would ever cease to surprise him.

But why was she doing this? What compelled her to research and action this plan?

And most importantly, what did she want after all was said and done?

* * *

She should have known better than to ask him for help. Now the woman couldn't stop thinking about him. All day, despite what meeting she was in or what document she was reading and writing, her thoughts kept rotating back to him.

First, she remembered watching his conversation with Vanea this morning. A small shiver of distress rippled through her body when she thought of Vanea's smile directed at him. First Bella, now Vanea. Of course, it made sense. Dunban was charming and intelligent. A good listener with an irresistible smile and firm but generous nature. Who wouldn't wish to be the center of his affections?

Second, Melia replayed their morning meeting multiple times. She thought Dunban would have displayed some sort of curiosity or shock at her announcement. But he remained cool and unaffected. What did he think of her? Did he believe she was abandoning her people? Did he see her as breaking her responsibility and following her selfish desires? Or was he considering the exact opposite? The woman shoved away these insecurities; it did not matter what he thought. As the Empress, she needed to do what was best for her people. And for herself.

Third, simply his existence was enough to distract her. It had been difficult enough to ignore the fact that he was in the city. Now, they had recurring private meetings. Such an action had been unwise. It was as though she were sabotaging herself. Regardless, the woman would be firm. She would stick to her agenda during their meetings. They would focus solely on this government transition plan. Then she would have it, could action it, and wipe her hands of it. Not that the woman would be completely free to go about her business separate from government, but enough where she could live some of her own life.

Her own life.

What did that look like? If she were honest with herself, Melia hadn't entirely considered that reality. It seemed so far-fetched, so uncertain; part of her was protecting herself from the disappointment that none of this would work. And yet how utterly fantastic would it be for her to wake up free of meetings and other confining responsibilities?

A pang of guilt ran through her. She should not look upon her duties in such a way.

Her mind turned away, bored of that subject, and returned to the daydream. She would awake in the morning, well past sunrise. The woman would turn on her side to see his sleeping fa—

_Stop._

Why was he here? Could he just leave? He was stirring up feelings in her that she did not wish to deal with or remind herself of. Could he not see that she was busy? Could he not understand she had to keep herself focused on the goal?

Of course, the man did. That was exactly why he hadn't yet said anything of this goal that Tyrea had intimated. If there were even true, which the Empress doubted. She hoped that he wouldn't say anything soon.

Or did she?

A relevant question considering her current state. Melia stared down at the package in her hands and sighed. He had left it for her a year and a half ago. When she'd awoken in the morning with a hangover that threatened to split her head in two — all thanks to Tyrea — she had flung her arm out to the other side of the bed. She remembered how it felt cold, and she instantly remembered that he was not sleeping next to her. That he had gone and would most likely never sleep next to her again. Her heart had faltered. But then her hand had grasped something. Frustratingly curious, she opened her eyes to see a small wooden box.

Now she held it in her hands once more. Cautiously, the woman opened it and took out the item it contained.

It was a carving. A carving of her.

Of course, it was prettier than her, as is the way with all portraitures in art, but he did capture her likeness impeccably. Even now as the High Entia held the smooth wood in her hands, tears dotted her eyes. It had been a beautiful gesture, and one she could not have thanked him for in-person for since he had already taken his leave.

And now he was back. Dunban was back in her city.

Brushing away the tears, Melia looked up from her desk to the black sky outside her window. When had it become night? She'd let her thoughts run away from her. Sighing, she put the carving back into the box on her desk next to the page of the book she had been reading before inevitable distraction. The Empress knew no more work would be done this evening. Her brain was too full of stress and possibilities; nothing new would pierce into the cloud of noise. As the High Entia stepped onto the balcony, she took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet air and the quiet of her city.

Leaning on the railing, she closed her eyes. She needed to relax and clear her mind. It was a warm night. It would be good to get outdoors. She considered going to Prison Island. But she was not in the mood to work on the garden on the highest level of the structure, nor engrave the Quartz rock that sat in the center of its platform with the High Entian prayer. She could take a bath or a shower; soaking generally calmed her nerves. Neither option seemed enticing.

But she could go for a swim.

Gathering her things in haste, the Empress draped herself in a cloak that hid her appearance and traversed through the peaceful city towards the entrance. Passing through the main gate, she stepped onto the teleporter and found herself on the cliff overlooking Lateal Shore shore. Crunching the grass beneath her feet, Melia ambled over to the coastline, removing her shoes as soon as she reached the sand. She looked around to see if there were any others taking a late-night walk, but no one was there. The moon was bright, shining its light over the landscape. She heard the sounds of crickets as she disrobed, revealing a blue bikini with frill on the bust line. Fiora had sent it to her as a gift in the event she visited Colony 9 in the summer — when it was hot and humid — and go for a swim. Melia had first balked at it, unable to imagine herself in such a tiny piece with all sorts of eyes on her. But now, with no one around, she felt safe to try it out.

As the young woman waded into the water, she welcomed its coolness slapping against her legs. She relished the feeling and dove in, immersing herself in the water, feeling it cover every inch of her body. Touching the sandy floor with her hands, she shot upward and broke through the surface. Smoothing out her hair, Melia looked back at the shoreline once more to see if anyone had arrived, but she was still alone.

A smile broke out on her face. It felt glorious: the solitude, the silence, the water, the warm air, and the moonlight. It was as if all of this had been gifted to her for this small portion of time.

Perhaps this is what Dunban meant by clearing his head. Getting away from all of the noise.

 _Dunban_.

Again he invaded her mind. She did not want to think about him now; this was her time. Melia dove once more, focusing on the water streaming around her as she swam further into the sea. Bursting again through the surface, she inhaled and plunged backward, somersaulting through the water. In another life, she wondered if she had been some sort of sea creature; she enjoyed the water far more than any other High Entia she knew. How odd it was to be akin to the water when she was one of the sky.

As the High Entia twisted and turned underwater, daring herself to do more and more complicated tricks with each turn, she found her lungs soon burn for air. Popping up, she sucked in oxygen, feeding her screaming lungs as the air whistled across her exposed face. Inhaling and exhaling, the young woman floated, treading water, allowing for a brief respite as she gazed towards her city. Lights dotted the towers of Alcamoth, forever burning to guide wayward travelers to the city, but the rest of the city was dark. It was enough for now.

Once more Melia darted under the water, spinning, and swirling, disrupting its stagnancy with her turns and tricks. She surfaced again, this time noting how far away she was from the shore. The young woman knew not to leave her things so unattended and so headed back to the shore, diving in and out of the water like a flying fish. She giggled as she went, diving and resurfacing in a steady rhythm, splashing with her feet as she zoomed forward. Finally, the Homs Entia reached the area where her feet touched sand and she could stand. As her feet touched the floor, she slowly stood and wrung out her hair and slowly treaded upward until the water only covered her ankles. Turning towards the sea, she watched as the moon's light rippled over the water she had disrupted moments before. Her heart sighed; it was beautiful.

A breeze passed along her body, both cold and warm simultaneously. A shiver ran down her spine.

Her chest felt abnormally cold.

Casting her eyes downward, Melia was confronted with her bare breasts. Shocked, she swung her arms around her upper body, shielding her chest from any possible onlookers, face flushing in the blue light. She must've not tied the straps tight enough; it was either her speed or tricks loosening that must have loosened the strings. Sighing, the woman considered going to collect it, but she knew it was too dark to find the cloth top. Perhaps she'd venture out in the early morning, but the reality was it would most likely not be found, forever lost to the depths of the sea.

"Melia?"

She froze.

_No. No. No._

Squeezing her arms around her, Melia slowly turned her head over her shoulder to see who spoke. Mortified, she whipped her head back towards the ocean.

On the shore stood Dunban, just next to her pile of things. Of course, he had to be there. Because her luck was atrocious.

Or it was fate.

_Focus._

How would she get to her clothes without him seeing her compromising situation? She could simply tell him, but it would be too embarrassing to confess such a thing. No, she would simply ask him for her towel. Taking a breath, the woman turned slightly towards him, still keeping her arms crossed over her exposed upper body.

"Dunban."

As he stepped into the moonlight, she could see he was shirtless, the lines of his muscles highlighted by an ethereal glow. Her pulse quickened and she swallowed.

"It seems we both had the same idea."

He didn't turn around. Which meant he couldn't see the predicament she was in for she knew he would to protect her modesty. This was somewhat a relief.

"It is rather cold. Would you bring me my towel?"

He grabbed it from the pile and walked over to her. As he reached arm's length, she said, "That's fine. Thank you."

Hastily, the woman grabbed the towel from his hand, though not fast enough for him to notice her one armed guard.

His eyes widened and her face grew hot. Dunban whipped around. Carefully, the woman wrapped the towel around herself and marched past him, unable to meet his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me." She grabbed her things. She needed to get away; she would change over the hill when she was far away from him.

"Melia, I apolog—"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did not realize I was here." She said, her back to him. Her lip quivered and she bit it, unsure of what emotion boiled up inside of her.

The man was too close. It was dangerous.

"I will be heading back now. Have a good night."

Fleeing, the Empress strode towards the hill without glancing back.

An hour later, after the young woman had washed out the seawater from her hair and off her body, she shrugged on her pajamas and hopped into bed. The humiliation from earlier still burned as she pulled up the covers all the way to her neck and turned out the light. It had been a year and a half and yet she still grew hot at the sight of him uncovered. The High Entia did not like what that meant.

As her eyes closed, Melia felt her brain dig up old memories of sweeter times; many that took place in her bed. Twisting around, she lay on her stomach, propping her head upon the pillow with her right arm. These were things she did not want to remember. The Homs Entia did not want to recall what their first kiss tasted like. She did not want to be reminded of their first time in her bed. She did not want to revive the pure joy of those last few days.

It hurt too much.

Flipping over onto her back, she sighed. Trying to move past the mortifying aspects of the evening, underneath it all, Melia had liked looking at him, and she liked that he'd gazed upon her. The thrill of the gaze still sent jolts through her.

The High Entia covered her face with her hands and groaned. How could she feel that way? She didn't want him anywhere near her. He'd left after all.

But not because he wanted to leave her, she reminded herself.

The image of him on the beach popped up in her mind again. Even in the moonlight, she saw his disarming smile and the warmth in his eyes. It made her feel weak.

Melia sighed and clutched the blankets to her, letting her eyes fall heavy with sleep. She wanted no more thoughts of him. No more this night.

And yet, he was in all of her dreams.

* * *

The first thing that came into Dunban's head when he awoke was how beautiful she had looked in the moonlight the previous night. The way her hair curled against her body, the slivers of moonlight highlighting her blue eyes, the curve of her breasts under the cover of her forearm. He had wanted to go to her, take her in his arm and kiss her. But he knew that he could not do so.

Naturally, when the man realized how exposed she was, he had looked away. But he could not get the image out of his mind. It was seared there: her beauty and his lust all combined into one. It was more than lust: it was a hunger for her body and soul.

And now he had to meet with her and act as if nothing had happened, for he did not wish to make her uncomfortable any more than she already was (he knew she would be). So the Homs was prepared with the materials he said he'd bring. But with the encounter they had last night...he wasn't sure how she would act. Would she even want to see him? Between her observation of his and Vanea's interaction, and now his untimely appearance on the shore, Dunban did not think he was in her good favor.

And yet he would not be perturbed. No matter what obstacles lay in his path, he would continue trying to reach her unless she said 'no more'.

With great attention, he readied and dressed in his usual white tunic and black pants, taking extra care with his grooming this morning. After all, if he had seen correctly last night, she had been caught by his appearance just as he had by hers. And feeling her eyes on him had ignited a fire that had burned low inside him of the past 18 months.

It was exactly 10:00 when he knocked on the door to her study.

"Come in."

He opened the door to find Melia sitting on the sofa instead of at her desk, teacup in hand. He was surprised; he half expected to see her at the desk, head down, nose buried in papers, refusing to look up at him. But instead, she sat on the sofa, calm, no trace of embarrassment, or resentment. How many times had he seen her in the exact position? More than he could count, and yet she still looked as lovely as she had the first time. Placing her teacup down on the coffee table, the young woman sat back into the seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Her hair was tied into a braid that hung over her right shoulder. She wore a light blue blouse and grey slacks, both bringing out the porcelain softness of her features. There was a notebook and pen at the ready to her side.

"Tea?"

The man joined her, seating himself across from her. He poured tea from the teapot into the empty cup and took a sip.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"It was adequate. How did you sleep?"

"Well enough." He put his cup down and settled against the sofa, feeling his back sink into the cushion.

"Did you have a nice swim?" She inquired, crossing her legs at the ankles, averting her eyes for a moment.

"I did. It was quiet."

"So it was."

"I'm sorry I surprised you."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she shook her head. "Don't be. As I said, you did not know I would be there."

"I wouldn't have minded if you stayed."

Silence.

"I've put together some thoughts after our conversation yesterday." He leaned forward and spread his diagrams and documents out on the table.

"Good. I'd be glad to hear them."

For the next hour, Dunban outlined three different scenarios he saw would be possible. With each, he laid out the pros and cons, showing her the full picture. Throughout his presentation, the woman constantly jotted down notes and occasionally stopped him for questions. By the end, he believed her to be satisfied both with his research and the information.

"So, what do you think? Which do you think you'll choose?"

"I'm not certain at the moment. I will need more time to think, but this was very comprehensive. Thank you, Dunban."

"You're welcome. I hope this was helpful."

"More than."

"You are a much better student than Reyn."

"I don't know if that was ever a question." She put her notebook down and took up her teacup once more.

"No, it was not. I was just remembering when I attempted to explain to him a similar topic, he couldn't keep his concentration. Eventually, I gave up and we resumed sparring."

"That isn't surprising." Melia sipped her tea then gave him a small smile, her eyes sparkling. "Do you remember what he said after we fought that Ent Antol during our travels through the Valak Mountains? The 'rainbow' comment?"

He squinted as he thought backward; it was now two, two and a half years ago? A long time. Her memory was impeccable. However, Reyn was notorious for interesting comments; many hard to forget. Finally, Dunban's centered on the one Melia referred to and he grinned.

"Ah, yes. I try not to."

"That was the first time I laughed since my father died. I enjoyed your dry humor on the road."

"Really? If I remember correctly, you once said I had a 'mean streak'."

"Well, you did intimate that Reyn and Riki were a fairly noisy bunch. That's not exactly kind."

"I was merely making an observation."

"So you say. I'm sure Fiora would agree with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She had the pleasure of growing up with me."

"Are you sure it was a pleasure?"

"Melia!"

"I apologize. That was cruel." She batted her eyelashes at him.

His heart jumped.

"I don't think you're apology is very sincere." He couldn't keep the grin off his lips.

"What if it's not? What could you do? I am the Empress, after all. I could have you locked up for slander should you say anything against me."

"I think it's good we're changing the High Entian government to more of a democracy."

"Oh, but with your many provisions, I can still exercise executive powers when I need to. So do not think you can escape me, Dunban."

"I don't want to."

The Homs gazed into her eyes, and she did not look away. Somewhere, in those icy blue depths, he saw a growing yearning. It was there: unmistakeable. If only he could just reach out to her.

"When I was climbing in the mountains, I reached a summit where there was this single flower in this snowy area. It was surviving in the harshest conditions. I couldn't find any others like it."

She softened, her lips closing and her eyes gazing at him solemnly.

"On top of that peak, looking at that flower and the land below, I realized what I was missing. And what I wanted my life to be like."

The man rose and moved to sit on the sofa next to her, taking a deep breath as he went. She swallowed, but did not move away.

"Melia. I'm not perfect. I have only one working arm. I am stubborn. When I'm angry, I'm not at my best. And there are still things in my past that affect me."

Inside, his stomach flip-flopped. His blood roared in his ears. This was the moment.

"But I—"

"Empress!" Serenity burst into the study. She gasped as she took in the scene.

Dunban shifted himself away from Melia, struggling to keep his anger at bay. It was gone.

Melia flashed her eyes at the young woman and snapped: "What?"

Serenity's eyes widened; so did Dunban's. He had never heard the Empress use that tone of voice before with her assistant. Or anyone.

"Um...Tyrea and the Royal Commander...they are having a disagreement..."

"I'll be right there." Melia turned her attention back to Dunban, her expression stony. "I apologize for the interruption. We will have to reconvene at another time."

"I will leave you to it then," Dunban said and rose. "Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with."

He gave her a nod and went straight for the door. Though his disappointment bled through his veins, a small candle of hope flickered to life in his heart. It appeared he was not the only one displeased by the interruption.

* * *

As he walked out the door, Melia cursed silently. Why did it seem fate worked against her at every possible turn, whether it was to throw them together or pull them apart?

While she marched through the Great Hall towards the explosive situation she had been called to diffuse, the Empress' mind raced. What had Dunban been about to confess? Her mind itched to know. Rather screamed to be told. She had an idea of what it was; she dared to hope it was exactly what she believed.

The words were there, clear as day in his eyes, but time had been short and stayed them from gracing his lips. It was those same words that she denied wanting to hear last night. Wanting to admit to herself that she felt the same for him, which in the morning, when she awoke, she could no longer deny. If she could hear those words, then maybe, just maybe...


	46. The Tipping Point

"You need to apologize." The door slammed against the wall and Tyrea strode into Melia's chambers, the woman's face contorted in an expression of intense anger. Her black hair flapped behind her as she walked straight up to Melia's desk, her dark eyes enflamed.

"I'm glad to see your time cleaning shuttle engines has curbed your temper." The Empress responded, not looking up from the documents she scribbled on. Hadn't they been in this same position only a day or two ago (the days were blurring together; too many things to do and not enough time to do them all in)? It seemed history liked to repeat itself, especially when it came to sensitive conversations.

"This is completely different. You shouldn't have snapped at Serenity."

There was an anger in her voice that was different from previous outbursts. An anger that Melia had only heard once before, during Camar's coup d'etat. The High Entia looked up at her stepsister with regretful eyes. "You are right. I know that. I knew it in the moments just after I reprimanded her."

"Then apologize," Tyrea growled, taking a seat opposite of Melia and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will. But I haven't seen her since the morning. I have looked for her, but I don't know where to find her." She tilted her head to the side. "Do you?"

Tyrea pursed her lips. "I have an idea, but she's pretty good at disappearing when she wants to."

"Sounds like someone I know." Melia raised an eyebrow as she refilled her cup of tea and poured one for Tyrea.

"That is my specialty."

"Is it also your specialty to constantly enrage the Commander?"

"It's not my fault that he doesn't know basic flight procedures."

"Teaching the Royal Guard how to do acrobatic stunts in the shuttles is hardly 'basic flight' material. They need to be cleared to learn such maneuvers. And they should be done in the fighter planes only. You know that."

"They need to relax and have some fun. Nothing's happening anymore. There's no one to fight."

"With that, I do not disagree. And I am thankful for it. That does not change the fact that you needn't stir up trouble."

"Duly noted, your Majesty." The Homs Entia rolled her eyes. "Why did you yell at Serenity?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. She just...bubbled up in tears and ran away before I could say anything." A concerned expression passed over the usually severe face, but it was gone as fast as it come. Melia felt a tug at her heart and another wave of guilt splashed over her. It had been rash to target Serenity in such a manner. All the young woman wanted to do was help Melia.

"She did nothing wrong."

"I know that."

"I let my emotions get the better of me." Melia took a sip of her tea and place the cup back down on the tabletop.

"Really? That's surprising. What could break through your rigid exterior?" Tyrea jeered.

Ignoring the slight, the Empress took a breath.

"Dunban and I were...speaking."

"Speaking? That sounds rather mysterious. Did this speaking involve mouth on mouth contact?"

"Don't be vulgar. And no, it did not."

"So what were you _speaking_ about?"

"He was...he was saying something important..."

"...and Serenity interrupted you." Tyrea finished, her eyes alight with understanding. "Ah. That makes sense why you'd be so cruel."

"Cruel is harsh word to use."

"She's like a lamb."

"You need to give her more credit. After all, she fought as much as she could against Camar, lost two fingers, and has said nothing in the manner of a complaint."

"I know, I know. But she is pretty sensitive."

"Perhaps it's not that she's sensitive. It's that you could be more empathetic."

Tyrea shrugged.

"Regardless, I should not have berated out at her. She was only bringing news of _your_ transgressions."

"You know he's a prick as much as I do."

Melia looked at Tyrea sharply but did not immediately respond. It was clear who the Homs Entia referred to: the Commander of the Royal Guard. His reputation preceded him: he was a fairly harsh man, but known to whip his soldiers into shape. It was also a well-known fact that the Commander of the Royal Guard had been a loyal servant to both her father and brother. But it was clear that he did not respect her, which obviously created quite a bit of tension.

"Regardless, it happened. Now we must move forward."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"That is a very good question. One I do not have an answer to just yet."

Tyrea sipped her tea. "Did Dunban at least help your transition plans before the untimely interruption?"

"Yes, he did. That's what I'm examining now."

Tyrea leaned forward and peered at the diagrams splayed across the wooden tabletop, her eyes scanning the circles and lines with great interest.

"Wow. He put a lot of effort into this."

Melia nodded, thinking of their meeting that morning. She remembered his words, and how they slid across those sensuous lips...

"He must really love you."

"What?!"

"Oh come on. You know that's what he was going to say." Tyrea said, her mouth curved into a sneer as she leaned back once more, leering at Melia over the top of her teacup.

"No. We don't know that at all." A blush appeared on the Empress' pale cheeks and she took a sip of her tea, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Well, maybe he'll say it when he sees you all prettied up for your announcement."

Melia shook her head and glanced back to the scattered papers on her desk. This was not a topic she wished to discuss. Her mind was already distracted by the lack of resolution from the morning.

"What do you think of all this? Abdicating?"

"You're not abdicating, Melia. Stop making it sound like the end of the world."

"Alright. But relinquishing control. Does this make me a terrible leader?"

"I think we already covered this."

"My father would never do something like this. Neither would Kallian."

"Probably not. But they also haven't been through what you have. And they haven't seen how the world has changed."

"That doesn't make what I'm doing right."

"Doesn't make it wrong either."

"I just...I am abandoning them." She said, her voice just above a whisper, her stomach dropping out at the sound of the word. The mere thought made her stomach turn and a rush of shame rise within her.

"You're not. In fact, I think many more people will be pleasantly surprised than outraged. Not that anyone doesn't like you right now. Your approval ratings are the highest they've ever been. But you know what I mean." Tyrea poured them each another cup of tea.

"I only hope you're right."

"What did Dunban think?"

"He didn't really say anything on the subject. Only that it was a 'bold move'."

"I bet he's excited. Probably nervous too."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because you'll be almost free and able to do what you want. Which means..." Tyrea wiggled her brows suggestively.

Melia narrowed her eyes. "I don't think he's thinking about that."

"I think he most certainly is. But he's also thinking about the other stuff too. You know, being in love and all of that." Melia flushed a deep red. "I would help you pick out dresses and whatnot but I don't want to. However, Serenity might. _If_ you apologize to her."

"I will."

"When are you making the announcement?"

"By the end of the week."

"That soon?"

"The transition period will be longer than any can anticipate. And I don't think I can sit on this information now that the People's Council and Cabinet. I've already put it in motion by inviting the ambassadors here to share with them these plans."

"If you say so," Tyrea said and rose from her seat. "Don't stay up too late. You need to get your beauty rest!" She winked and strode out of the room.

Melia sighed to herself as she cast her eyes downward once more. Three choices were laid out in front of her, each with their benefits and disadvantages. She had to pick one of these systems of government and soon in order to prepare for the upcoming announcement. It didn't appear to be an easy decision, though she did have a preference of one over the other two. Choosing needed to be a delicate matter; she had to weigh each and every factor before making a final judgment. Rushing it would only lead to potential chaos. But a part of her wanted to make a decision and be done with it. She was so close to letting go, and then she could be free to do pursue her personal projects. Or pursue other things on her mind...

* * *

The next day, when Dunban awoke in the morning, dressed, and readied himself, he hoped he would be able to catch Melia for a quick conversation. Not to finish what he was going to say, but to ask for a meeting to say what he needed to say at a later date; at a time when he could have her undivided attention without the possibility of any more interruptions. But he didn't see her at all that day. When he spoke with Serenity on his way out of the Villa that morning, the young woman told him that the Empress was in and out of meetings with the ambassadors, the People's Council, and the Cabinet for the entirety of the day. It seemed that the monarch had made her choice and was prepping them all for the announcement. He was curious to know which it was, but he anticipated he would just have to wait and see. Resigned that he wouldn't yet have a chance to speak with her, the man would wait until all was said and done.

Later, in the afternoon, while he was working with Kiefer on an aqueduct improvement plan, a message from her appeared on all holoscreens, interrupting their work. It was a public proclamation stating she would be holding a Town Hall in four days. As his eyes glossed over the bright blue panel, reading the words so exquisitely penned by her hand, he wondered what she was thinking. Was she nervous? Excited? If he knew her as well as he thought, she would be somewhere in between hopeful and apprehensive. If only he could go to her to comfort her, provide any support or encouragement she would need. But it was not his place. Not his place just yet, though he hoped it would be soon enough.

As the sun descended under the horizon the next day, Dunban headed back to the Villa after a long, grueling session of working in the ether furnaces, installing an upgrade. His forehead was dotted with dried sweat and smudges of dirt covered the shirt he wore, but he felt good. The hard work fulfilled his needs for activity; the strain in his muscles reminded him of his journey and the internal strength he possessed. Passing into the Great Hall, the Homs made his way down the center and turned into the right hallway, coming face to face with Melia.

Surprised, he stopped as she met him. "I didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

"How are you?" She smiled at him. That was a good sign.

"Just finished work with Kiefer. How are you? You've been busy."

"Yes. I have informed the Cabinet and the People's Council of the plans."

"How'd they take it?"

"There were many questions. The People's Council believes it's a well thought out idea and makes sense given the current status quo."

"And the Cabinet?"

"They were...reticent."

"Most likely they would rather you stay in power." He gave her a smile.

She nodded in agreement, though her brow was furrowed. "My thoughts exactly. Though Songya was perhaps the only one to agree with the plan after the announcement first settled in. But I need their support to progress forward. I imagine they will be instrumental in the transition."

"It must feel nice though that they wish you weren't leaving."

"I'm not leaving per se. Just stepping back." Although it was a correction, it sounded as though she were saying these words more for herself than for his benefit.

"Right. And you're making the announcement in three days?"

"Mhmm. I hope it is enough time to prepare for the transition and the elections."

"Will you be involved?"

A small part of him hoped she would not. But that was selfish. Obviously, she would still have matters of the state to attend to, even if she were taking a supporting role in the future government.

"No. In order for it to be a purely democratic process, I must not participate in any way."

"That must be a relief." The man had a hard time keeping his own out of his voice.

"It is. Considering our previous experience with elections, I was not eager to organize another." A small glimmer of mischief appeared in her blue eyes. "But you must keep that a secret."

"My lips are sealed." Dunban winked. "Considering your upcoming free-time, would you meet with me after your announcement?"

He saw a slight hesitation in her face and felt his shoulders tense.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Alright. I will see you then."

"Have a good rest of your day, Dunban."

He nodded to her and she resumed her course, passing by him and walking towards the center of the Great Hall.

As he watched her walk away, the man became acutely aware that there were eyes on him. Casting a casual glance around, he saw the nearby High Entia turn back to their conversations quickly; but it confirmed his suspicions. They had been watching him. More accurately, they had been watching him and Melia. Why? What did that mean? Crunching his brow together as he considered the meaning behind these actions, Dunban resumed his own route.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Empress."

The young woman stood back, admiring her handiwork in the floor-length mirror with her green eyes. She, Melia and Tyrea were in the Empress' secret apartment, inside the walk-in closet. Granted, it was much larger than a closet, essentially the size of her washroom, but there was no other appropriate name to call it. The trappings were extravagant: red curtains hung from each wall, pulled back by a golden rope to reveal shelves upon shelves of previous wardrobe items from past Emperors and Empress'. In the center was a small granite platform situated in front of the floor-length mirror, upon which Melia stood at the present moment.

Melia examined her appearance in the mirror: her hair was tied up in a bun, bangs swept to the left side of her face. A large mystic dahlia was pinned to the side of her bun, bringing out the turquoise of her eyes. Her eyes were lined with kohl, and blue and gray paint on her eyelids gave her a smoky eye effect. A slight brushstroke of pink on her cheeks created a rosy blush while contouring the cheekbones that lay beneath. Her lips had a lighter pink shade cast over them, understated to not distract from her eyes, but enough to give the air of elegance. She wore an ivory dress with a small v-neck, its waist scrunched by a lavender rope belt, with the skirt billowing out past her legs to the ground. A robe draped over her shoulders and arms; it was a light green akin to the color found in the Eryth Sea water.

Lips parted, the High Entia took in her appearance. The woman felt both in and out of her skin simultaneously. Though the makeup was applied expertly, it was a little jarring for the Homs Entia. She wasn't used to seeing herself in such a manner; her use of makeup on a daily basis was minimal, if at all. But she did enjoy the dramatic quality of her eyeshadow contrasted with the timidity of her lips.

"It's all your doing, Serenity. I would never have come up with such an outfit."

"That's not true. You have a wonderful fashion sense." The young woman said as she twirled one of her curls around her finger, though a smile of pride broke out onto her face.

"Wonderful I believe is an exaggeration." The Empress turned and laid her hands on her assistant's shoulders. Though she had apologized and Serenity had accepted enthusiastically, the High Entian woman was still sensitive to the fact that she had hurt her assistant's feelings. "Thank you for taking the time to help me. I very much appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all! I am so happy you asked for my help. Besides, I think you'll catch many eyes tonight, Empress. Though you may want to be careful of Garrett. He is eager to capture your attention."

Melia grimaced. She only wanted to catch one eye in particular.

"Wow. You're going all out, aren't you?" Tyrea walked in, holding a half-eaten cupcake.

Serenity put her hands on her hips and glared in the mirror. "There is nothing wrong with her dressing up for the occasion. In fact, it would be a mistake not to."

"Calm down. I wasn't criticizing."

Serenity sniffed and went to adjust the cinching at the center of Melia's dress.

In the mirror, the Empress cast a confused glance at her stepsister, who shrugged.

"She's mad at me because I told you that she blubbered."

"It's a very embarrassing description. And that's not what I did anyway." Serenity said pointedly as she pulled the belt a little to accentuate the curves of the Empress' bust.

"Serenity, please understand. Tyrea was only concerned for your welfare when she came to me and described how upset I'd made you. I would ask that you would forgive her as she meant no harm, even though she could've chosen her words more carefully."

Out of the corner of her eye, Melia saw a small smile creep onto Serenity's lips as she knelt to straighten the folds of the skirt, though Tyrea would not be able to see the expression in the mirror.

"Anyway. How are you feeling?" Tyrea asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"I am." But Melia's voice was harder than necessary, which only served to give away her nerves.

"Stop worrying about the people. You can't control them. But I can bet you it won't be as bad as you think. In fact, it probably won't be bad at all." Tyrea stuffed the rest of her cupcake into her mouth.

"I think Tyrea is right." Serenity said, moving away from her subject and folding up a discarded dress and robe. "It is a humbling decision to hand over your power to the people. I think they'll see it that way too and love you more for it."

"I hope you're right." Melia moved towards her jewelry box to pick an appropriate set of earrings and necklace.

"You're worried about something else," Tyrea said from behind her. "Is it Dunban?"

She paused.

"He requested to meet with me afterward."

"That's wonderful!" Serenity clapped her hands together.

"I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Serenity tilted her head to the side in question.

"Why are you worried? You want him. He wants you. That seems to make perfect sense to me." Tyrea shrugged.

Melia turned back to the mirror and began to compare different chandelier earrings with various jewels dangling down streams made up of small diamonds.

"It's not that simple."

"I think it is."

"Well, I'm glad it is so uncomplicated to you."

"Touchy. You _are_ nervous."

The Empress stared at the pair of diamond studs in her palm and proceeded to put them on. Anything more extravagant would be trying too hard. "I apologize. That was unnecessary."

"I don't need an apology, Melia. I need you to think clearly. Well, as clearly as you can."

"Empress, just focus on the announcement. You can worry about Dunban later." Serenity advised, clasping her hands in front of her. "One thing at a time."

"Thank you, Serenity. You always help me focus."

Serenity brightened.

There was a loud ding from the parlor: the grandfather clock. It was signaling what she already knew: it was 16:30, thirty minutes until the announcement. And only a little more until she spoke with Dunban.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"I should go to the auditorium. I do not want to be late." Melia turned to the mirror one last time to make sure no hair was out of place. If she were to give up her kingdom, she wanted to be dressed for the occasion.

She was not giving it up, she reminded herself. She was merely transferring power to the people.

She hoped they would take it.

And she hoped they would not.

The combination of guilt and excitement made her stomach curl. Why had she decided to do this at all? Goosebumps appeared on her arms under her robes and on the back of her neck. She bit her lip. Was she making the right decision? Was this what she truly wanted?

"Are you ready?" Serenity asked, her voice just above a whisper. Her doe eyes watched the Empress thoughtfully.

In reality, she didn't have a choice. There was no going back.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Yes."

* * *

The Hall buzzed with noise: he could hear excited whispers and curious questions. The High Entia wanted to see their Empress, but there was an air of inquisitiveness that added a small amount of anxiety to the room as well. Listening from his perch on the Mezzanine, Dunban swept his eyes at the floor below. Every seat was filled; both Homs Entia and Entia alike were at this event. It seemed that the lines that had once divided the High Entia were slowly dissolving, which was a relief on a societal level. A divided nation would only plummet into chaos, especially considering what Melia was about to do. And after the past two years, the High Entia as a people deserved the peace that they now lived in.

The auditorium lights flashed and the voices silenced; it was a sign that the meeting would soon begin. Across the stage walked the members of the People's Council, the sounds of their shoes padding on the marley floor echoing throughout the chamber. They took seats in empty chairs positioned on stage right, speaking to each other in low tones and darting their eyes to where they had made their entrance. Adrenaline exploded in his chest; he was nervous for her. Everything she had planned and worked toward these past weeks came down to this moment. Would the High Entia approve of her decision? Or reject her call to action? And what would that mean if they went against her?

That was an alternative he did not want to consider.

The sound of light footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Dunban's eyes widened as he watched Melia walk on stage, glimmering in the limelight. When she came front and center, stopping and looking into the crowd, a rouse of enthusiastic applause greeted her. The man couldn't take his eyes from her; she was beautiful. Not simply in what she wore, but how she presented herself. It was how she thanked them kindly for their support. The warmth that emanated from her was filled with compassion. It wasn't charisma. If he were honest, she would never have that, which was not a bad thing. That was not her style, nor her personality. She would always edge towards a reserved countenance. Nonetheless, she had a glow about her.

He recalled the first Town Hall she had conducted long ago; how she had stood on the stage in her resolute and hard manner, resolved to push forth a message of inspiration but lacked the confidence to do so. She had come so far since then. Now, Melia stood in all her glory, as if there were no spec of fear in her body as she addressed those she served.

It made him wonder if this was truly the right decision for her, giving up her crown.

Finally, the sounds of hands clapping died and silence befell the hall.

The young woman clasped her hands in front of her and she took a breath.

"Good afternoon to you all. I hope I find you well. It has been many days since we all sat together in such an assembly. You may wonder why I have called you all here this afternoon. I know it is the end of the day, and you are ready to return home and rest. And I promise you shall in due time. But what I have to share with you is of the utmost importance. And it requires your voices. I have asked you here today to discuss the future. The future of our race."

Pausing, Melia swept her eyes over the crowd.

"For thousands of years, the Antiqua Dynasty has guided the High Entian people, and long before that the institution of the monarchy was well established in our society. It is all we have known. And yet, we now live in an age of complete freedom. There is no predestined fate for each and every one of us. Instead, we have been blessed with the opportunity to choose how we wish to live our lives. We have the opportunity to choose which dreams we wish to pursue, heights to aspire to. And so, with this in mind, I believe it is time to give you the power to choose how you wish to be governed."

Silence.

"It is...unconventional. Change is always a terrifying thing at first. But remember how we have changed as a people. We have evolved in such a way that was once unimaginable. It was only three years ago when our civilization was faced with endangerment and the possibility of extinction. Faced with seemingly unconquerable obstacles. At that time, we were still recovering from the trauma of the Holocaust and we had little hope of surviving what came next. But together, we did. Together, we rose up out of the darkness and pulled towards a common goal. And now, we stand here today, together, at peace and enjoying the fruits of our labor. I did not do that. We did that. Every single one of you contributed to restoring the High Entian society. It was a collective effort and should be remembered as such. Thus, I believe this change is necessary to lead us into this new age. I believe that it is time for you to take up what you have not only earned, but what is already yours. I have discussed the particulars with the Cabinet and People's Council. But let me relay them to you now."

And so the Empress described with great care and eloquence what their government would look like. She shared the new system of representation, how laws would be written and passed. In what courts justice would be served. As she came to a close, she said, "This is a difficult decision for myself as well. I am afraid to let go because it has been my charge to guide us all. Nonetheless, I do believe this is the correct course of action. Do not fear; I shall not disappear. I will merely step away so you can choose your destiny. It is my hope that you will find this acceptable. I ask you to now speak your mind, whether or not you deem this a beneficial course of action."

Silence.

Then one person clapped. Then another. And another.

Gradually, the whole room broke out in a roar of applause.

Many stood and began to shout: "Long live the Empress Melia Antiqua!"

The joyous noise filled the air. The sounds of delight and acceptance were exactly those he had hoped for her. Dunban felt himself smile and his shoulders sag, the tension releasing throughout his body.

Melia smiled as well, and waited for the cheers and chants to die down. After a few more moments, the noise faded out and the Homs Entia spoke once more, gesturing to those figures stage left, who all stood in deference to their Empress. "The members of the People's Council will now share with you the proceedings for the upcoming elections. I shall see you all soon."

With a graceful wave, the High Entian Empress exited stage right, another roar of applause following her out.

* * *

As Dunban rushed out of the auditorium, he caught sight of Melia striding through the Great Hall towards the teleporter up to the Villa. Casually, the woman cast a glance over her shoulder. She was barely close enough that he could see the coy smile on her lips that made his heart skip a beat. Turning away, she reached the teleporter and beamed up, disappearing into thin air. Swallowing, he pushed forward, moving at a half run, half walk towards the teleporter. Following her upward, the man materialized in the Villa courtyard, the oranges of the falling sun blinding him momentarily. Blinking away the spots in his eyes, Dunban swiveled his head to the right, but found no trace of her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue flash of light and turned his head. The teleporter to the nursery had been activated. It was a private location she had chosen, one in which they had had a similar private moment before. The memory flashed across his mind; being stuck in the nursery with her during the blackout, seeing her only in the moonlight. Even in the obscurity of darkness and light, she had still glowed, irresistible. He remembered how much he had wanted to kiss her then, and once again they had been interrupted. It seemed they were always being interrupted in those early days of their courtship. Nonetheless, he smiled. It was a pleasant memory. But as the man crossed the courtyard, his pulse quickened in anticipation of the words they would soon exchange. Hastily, the Homs pursued, stepped on the teleporter, and transported to the glass box in the sky.

As the landscape of flora materialized before his eyes, Dunban spotted the young woman kneeling by a planter across the room. The lights were dimmed, giving the atmosphere a blue-tinted quality. Although he was on the opposite side of the room, he could see the effect the blue had on her appearance, making her look ethereal. His heart thumped in his chest as the Homs walked over to her. When he reached her side, Melia looked up at him with the same soft smile that made his heart melt.

"This is where I planted the seeds you gave to me. I'm looking forward to seeing how they bloom."

"You'll have to tell me what you think when they do. They came from different climates though."

"That's not a problem. I've planted them in separate pots in order to monitor them. That way, should I detect a problem, I may move them around the nursery, as I have different areas set up for simulating different climates."

"You think of everything."

She rose from her spot, looking upward at him from underneath her lashes. It was enough to ignite the fire within his stomach.

"It is only a necessary preparation. Nursing flowers, as well as general gardening, requires quite a bit of knowledge."

"And a talent for it."

"Perhaps. I think of it more as patience."

"Are you going to spend more time here in the nursery now that you have some free time?"

"Yes, I think so. Especially growing the gardens at Prison Island and in the city. I have thought of approaching Otharon with a project for Colony 6, though I have not yet settled on whether to engage him or not. The ideas I have are large in scope and may require more resources than the Colony has to give."

"You should do it. I'm sure he would be interested." Dunban hesitated. "Sorry, I don't mean to pressure you into anything."

"Don't worry. You are not."

Silence.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Melia."

She blushed, the pink rising in her cheeks, making them rosier than they were. "Thank you."

"Your speech was very good."

"I did my best choosing those words with care."

"By the reaction you received, I'd say you did quite well."

"I only hoped to inspire."

"You already do that."

He meant it to be a factual comment, but the undertone in his voice was unintentionally suggestive. He heard the slight hitch in her breath as she turned away and moved towards the glass wall, setting her sights outward at the setting sun. He joined her, watching the sky fill with yellows and oranges, soon to be overtaken by light and navy blues that would eventually give way to complete darkness.

After a few moments of silence, the Homs faced her, though she continued to watch out the window.

"Melia, I asked you to meet with me because I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier this week."

Nodding, the Empress faced him, a solemness set in her features.

"I won't dance around it any longer. " He said, feeling his hand tremble at his side. "I know my leaving wasn't...for lack of a better word, ideal. I apologize for the pain I caused you. You did not deserve that."

"As you said, your leaving was tied to a different reason. Not one about myself."

"That is true."

"Though it doesn't change what happened."

"Not in the slightest. I thought a lot about it during my travels." His lips creased into a grim line. "And I understand your reluctance to meet with me at all given how everything ended."

She did not respond, waiting for him to continue.

"I know it is not my right to ask you to be open with me. But I will be completely open with you."

Dunban opened his mouth, but the words did not come. His heart was not ready.

Instead, he said, "I have something for you."

From the pocket of his jacket, he produced a stack of parchment, held together with a few pieces of thin rope. The many pages looked worn but sturdy, a tannish yellow slowly changing to a brown.

"This is a record of all of my travels."

Gracefully—as every movement of hers was; it was hypnotic—Melia took the stack from him and looked up into his face, confused. "Are you sure? I would not wish for you to part with all your memories and the vast knowledge you've collected."

"I think you'll understand why I'm giving this to you when you read it."

"Alright. Thank you."

Silence.

"I love you, Melia."

The words were out of his mouth before he knew they had left. The slight whisper of his voice gave it all away: the fear, the vulnerability, the hope. Though the man kept his expression composed in the face of her widened eyes, there was a quiver in his heart that she would reject him outright.

But she did not speak. Instead, an expression fell across her angular face, unreadable due to either her makeup or her practiced ability of dissembling. Or both for that matter. However, it did not detract from the loveliness of her appearance or his desire to kiss her.

"Once you read those, I hope you will let me know how you feel as well."

Taking her hand, he bestowed a gentle kiss on her fair skin. Inwardly, he hoped it would not be his last.

"Goodnight."

And with that, Dunban turned and left, knowing his heart was now in her hands.


	47. In Her Hands

Dunban had said those three words.

Melia couldn't believe it. She had never really thought that he would. She may have dreamed of it, but she was certain he would never utter such a statement. But he did.

And she had just stared at him, dumbfounded.

_Oh gods._

What was she supposed to do now? He had said he loved her and walked away.

Well, the man had left her with something. An ultimatum, in a sense.

And his heart was now in her hands.

The young woman looked down at the stack of papers in her hands, clutching them tightly, feeling the rough texture beneath her fingers. In the dim blue light, she saw the black strokes of writing on the parchment pages, but the lighting was too faint for her to make out any of the words. She would have to go back to her chambers to read them. Or to the secret apartment. Or Prison Island.

But the Empress did not move from her position. None of those locations would do. She wanted to read them in private, where no one would bother her and she could feel safe and shielded from the eyes of others.

Scrunching her brow together, the Homs Entia ran through potential places for her necessary solitude. Not the main square, nor the Cabinet Chamber or her Study. The shore could lead to another interaction with _him,_ which was the last thing she wanted at the moment. What if she went to the highlands? Surely she would be alone on the cliffs above the Eryth Sea. She shook her head; it would be too chilly and she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

_The throne room._

It came to her unexpectedly. How she thought of it, the woman did not know. It was certainly an odd choice, but no one would come searching for her there. During her reign, she had been inside only a handful of times. It was far from her favorite place in the Great Hall; there were too many memories of seeing her father sitting on the throne. Now, the Empress only used it for specific state occasions.

Clutching the papers to her chest, the High Entian woman left the nursery and headed straight for the throne room, exchanging pleasantries with those whose paths she crossed. Even if she wanted to be alone, she knew better than to be rude, especially since she had been given the gift of public approval.

Finally, she reached her destination, heart pounding in anticipation of what she was about to read. She had taken the back entrance, one that only few knew about. As Melia stepped inside, the darkness overwhelmed her senses. Fear flared up in her heart; it were as though she was back under, lost in her consciousness. Screams filled her ears and she swallowed, trying to drown them out. Summoning a flame in her hand, she found the light switch and slammed it on. Immediately bright, fluorescent light splattered across the room. Squinting against its harshness, Melia pulled the light switch downward, dimming the lights just enough that she would not be plunged back into darkness, but just enough so she could read. From her spot, she stepped over to the throne and took a seat. It was cold, its bite cutting through her clothes all the way to her bones. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

She swept her eyes to the control panel set into the right armrest and hit a few keys. It came to life, showering her face in aquamarine light. As she pressed more buttons, she stumbled upon an unexpected find. Hastily, Melia pressed her finger into the screen, and a buzzing noise was heard from the base of the throne. Warmth emanated from every surface of the chair into her body, causing a pleasant shiver to run up her spine. She had always wondered how her father could sit on the throne for hours on end without feeling some discomfort. She had attributed it to his resilience. Now she knew the secret.

Hesitating, Melia looked down at the pages in her lap. Swinging her legs upward to sit cross-legged in the wide seat, the Empress unwrapped the pieces of rope holding together the parchment and let them fall away. Just as she began to read the top page, she gasped. The first two words read "Dear Melia."

What was this?

She flicked through the next few pages, finding many of them started with the same phrase. With a trembling hand, she turned back to the first page and began to read.

_Dear Melia,_

_This is the first day of my journey. I asked Miqol to take me as far as the edge of Makna Forest. The flight was short. Shorter than I thought it would be, but perhaps that is because I know it will be a while since I will see any places that I know. I'm out on a large plain, just like the Bionis' leg. It goes for miles; I cannot see where it ends._

_I've traveled about twenty miles today. I imagine these days will be long until I travel through this area. Today was a quiet day; which is fine by me. The excitement will come soon, as it usually does in long trips. You'll be happy to know I've made camp for the night in a dense grove, far from the openness of the plain. There's a pack of Armu not too far away, but they seem friendly enough. I don't think they'll bother me this evening._

_This is a short letter today. Most likely they will become longer as my journey progresses. Though I do not know if you will ever see these letters, it comforts me to write them to you. I know you must hate me now, but I think of you often._

_Tomorrow, I'll continue my progress. I hope I'll get some sense of the lay of the land and figure out where to go next._

_Goodnight._

_Dunban_

Fingers trembling, she turned to the next page and began to read. Then the next, and the next. There were things in the letters he had not mentioned when he shared his adventures with her over dinner with Tyrea, Bella, and Serenity. Moments when he found himself in peril, the danger that could have resulted in his death. There were emotional moments where he wondered what he was doing, if he would ever find a purpose. There were moments when he was flooded with memories of his parents, the few that still remained intact, which caused both happiness and despair.

He worried about Fiora, wondered if she were alright and adjusting to her new position. He was concerned that she would feel alone in Colony 9, even though Shulk would be with her. He hoped that the townspeople would be more accepting and stop fearing her altogether.

And often he wondered about Melia and how she was getting on as Empress. He hoped she was taking more time for herself, whether that was gardening or singing, or spending time with friends.

She felt her eyes warm with each page she read. Each missive was a direct insight into his thoughts, his emotions, his experiences, his realizations. If she believed she had understood him before, she knew so much more about the heart and soul that resided in his body now.

He wrote that he'd encountered some sort of bear-like creature that had charged him in the middle of the night. He had awoken just as the creature preyed towards him. Melia's heart squeezed in her chest and her eyes flew over the words, fearful for his safety though he rested on a few miles away. Despite the surprise attack, Dunban had been able to fight off the creature, but spent the rest of the night sleeping in a nearby tree, but it had made him question his own mortality. He wondered how many years he had left to live, and how he wanted to spend them.

He wrote about when he descended into the valley of Sylvalum and came across the Nopon caravan. He was both excited and shocked that they were comfortable in the cold landscape. The Nopon welcomed him with open arms, sharing their food and hearth. They peppered him with questions about where he had come from, only which he was happy to answer. They were delighted to hear of the Makna Forest Nopon and he spent time working with their navigator to point them in the right direction towards Chief Dunga's tribe. In the night, they asked him everything they could about the Homs Colonies and the lands of the former Bionis. The children clustered around him and he taught them the games he and Fiora used to play as kids. He shared with them the tales of his adventures with Shulk and the long-standing history of the Bionis and the Mechonis, the creation stories and legends of a time long past. Their laughter had lightened his heart and made him realize that his true calling was teaching, but more than in weaponry. It was in history as well.

It also made him realize that he wanted to be a father.

And finally, Dunban wrote about the moment when he'd climbed the snowy peak and encountered the flower. She remembered when he had spoken to her about the same flower. He wrote how the flower reminded him of her: how it survived under the harshest conditions as she had during her reign. He wrote about how her resilience kept her from giving up and instead moving forward; he had admired her determination and courage, never backing down from a challenge. Lastly, the man stated how beautiful the flower was, delicate and elegant, just as she was. And how he would never love anyone else as he loved her.

As she finished the last letter, tears streaming down her face, Melia dropped the stack of papers on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She rocked back and forth in the throne, jaw clenched, sobs tearing themselves from the confines of her throat.

Gods, what was she supposed to do now? He had bared his soul to her, leaving himself completely vulnerable. How could she react with anything but compassion, empathy, love? If she said no, she would hurt him deeply. He would leave and never mention such things to her again. It would truly be over.

But all Melia wanted to do was go to him and wrap him in her arms. She wanted to say to him that despite how he had hurt her by leaving, she had secretly awaited his return each day until they locked eyes in the courtyard. She had refused to take a consort because she could not imagine giving herself to anyone else and she wanted him.

She would only ever want him.

But he had left. And it ripped her asunder. Melia had opened herself almost completely to him — she had been ready to say those three words before she learned of his departure — yet still he had said good-bye. It had felt like a rejection; a slash to her heart that had never fully closed. If it were to happen again...

The thought was unbearable.

Biting her lip, Melia thought of going to Tyrea and asking her sister what she thought and felt she should do. But the Empress dismissed the idea. Tyrea would only encourage her to tell Dunban how she felt. It was not bad advice. Those were the words Melia wanted to hear. But...

The High Entia looked down at her arms and gently tugged at one of her sleeves, revealing the green scars. They were still bright as they lined her inner forearm; the green had not faded as normal scars would. She squeezed her eyes shut as the onslaught of tears began again. Though she knew it appeared as though things were similar to how he left them, her trauma was still alive and well within her body.

If she told him, what would he say? How would he react? The mere thought of him gazing at her in horror was upsetting.

But she loved him. That was a fact. How could she not respond with anything more than her love as well?


	48. (Can't) Breathe

He felt sick.

Sitting by the fountain with a frown etched onto his face, Dunban watched the clouds fill the sky, full and gray. Gone was the sun that had brightened the sky and shone down on the city of the High Entia. Now it was dark. It would rain soon, which exactly matched his mood. It had been three days since he'd given Melia his letters. Three days and he had yet to hear from her. Certainly, that did not bode well. He clenched his jaw as he turned his gaze towards the escalators leading to the Great Hall. Of course, he had prepared himself for such an outcome (at least he believed he had). Too much time had passed; she did not feel as strongly as she once did; she could never forgive him for leaving. Perhaps it was none of those reasons; perhaps it was all of them.

But the man could not leave, regardless of how things appeared. He wouldn't leave until she had given him a direct answer and only if the answer came from her lips would he believe it. The small candle of hope still burned inside him, though it burned less brightly than it had three days ago.

An inward sigh led to the release of strain in his shoulders; the Homs hadn't realized he had tensed his upper body as during his ruminations. Rising from his seat, he headed for the city's entryway. Spending some time outside the Diamond City would do him good he thought. It would help take his mind off of his current situation and the interminable waiting, as there was no telling when she would give him an answer, and he did want her to take as much time as she needed (though part of him desired the answer sooner than later). Therefore, exercise would be the best remedy; fighting beasts over on Kromar Coast would not only exhaust his body, but also tire his mind as well.

As Dunban reached the entrance, he heard his name. Turning, he saw James striding towards him. His stomach flipped over; why was Melia's bodyguard looking for him?

"James. How are you?"

He stuck out his hand and James took it, giving the customary handshake.

"Fine. Rather busy, actually. Do you have a second?"

The man nodded and they moved away from the main gate. They paused on the side of the main road as a hover bus passed by, lifting a swirl of dust in its wake. The Homs focused on James, feeling his pulse quicken, but kept his countenance resolute.

"I wanted to talk with you about the Empress."

Dunban nodded once more, watching the Homs Entia, waiting for the hammer to fall.

"How is she?"

"Busy also. But she never tires. You know that." James smiled. "Though that doesn't mean she's not overburdened."

"Especially given the change in government."

"Exactly. But you know she's only doing what she must in order to remain neutral in all the proceedings. Which means she has more time to breathe these days."

James fell silent and Dunban creased his lips into a thin line. Neither spoke for the next minute and the tension grew thick in the air.

"What's going on, James?"

"I don't know what's happening between the two of you now and it's not my place to comment," James said, his face solemn.

"If you're threatening me, Tyrea has already done that."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." He grinned and shook his head. "But that's not why I'm here."

Dunban crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing.

"I'm delivering this, actually." He produced an envelope from his pocket. "The Empress is hosting a small gathering tonight to celebrate the transition. This is your invitation."

This was a surprise.

A cold chill settled over the man.

It could only mean that Melia was going to tell him tonight. She would give her answer at this party. It seemed that fate had heard his thoughts and wished to intervene.

The Homs took hold of the invitation, but James did not let go. Instead, the High Entia gave the man a knowing look. "We may not have always seen eye to eye, but we both want what's best for her, right?"

"Absolutely."

"I trust you will keep that in mind whenever you speak with her."

"I always do."

Nodding, the High Entia let go of the envelope and Dunban took it, turning it over in his hands, feeling the weight of the paper and the impending meeting. Maybe she simply wanted to see him and was not ready to give an answer. Perhaps she needed more information. Either way, he would not pressure her to speak this evening unless she wished it.

"I don't know if you realized, but the Empress has changed since you left."

"I have. In some ways, she is much more open than she has ever been." Dunban recalled first seeing her in the courtyard with her people. He would never have thought she would be comfortable doing such a thing a year and a half earlier.

"Yes. But that's not all. There have been times when she has withdrawn completely. They happen intermittently without warning." There was a slight sadness to his voice.

"Does Tyrea know what's happening?"

"No. Tyrea's tried to talk with her about it, but the Empress refuses to say anything. And then the phase passes and she is back to normal, as it were." James paused and shrugged. "I'm not sure why I told you that. I'm not it even sure it matters."

But it did. Things that went unspoken would be influencing Melia in her every decision, including her response to him.

Internally, his mind turned over James' words once more. What was she experiencing? And was this part of the reason why she was keen on giving up absolute power? His concern rose; was she in some sort of danger?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want her to be happy. I know how she feels about you. Or how she felt."

It stung, but Dunban's face remained impassive.

"That sounds like something Serenity said to me."

"We're not the only ones who think so." James narrowed his eyes. "But if you hurt her again..."

"That's the last thing I want."

"Good. Well, maybe I will see you tonight then." He nodded and turned away, heading back into the heart of the city.

Dunban looked down at the envelope in his hand, contemplating its meaning once more. He knew he was going tonight; that was not a question. But he was afraid of what he would be walking into, and what she would say.

* * *

"You are distressed."

Melia looked up from her seat at the kitchen island, surprised. "I am just considering the upcoming elections."

They were in the kitchen in her chambers. She was supposed to be planning a menu for the evening's festivities but had opted to have lunch first. This was simply a method of procrastination, but she knew Elrich didn't mind since she cooked for him. She had attempted to dismiss her bodyguard, but he was determined to stay at her side this afternoon, especially with James off delivering her invitations. For what reason, she did not know. It was not as if she were in any danger. But the woman had no desire for an argument.

Elrich raised his eyebrows, unimpressed as he eyed the untouched plate of food set out in front of her in comparison to his empty one. "If that were true, you would talk to the People's Council."

"No. I am doing as I said. Removing myself from the situation as this must be done at the will of the people."

"Even so."

"I am also tired. It has been a busy few weeks."

This was true, but also not entirely true. Her exhaustion was due to the lack of sleep in the past three nights. Each night like clockwork it had happened, and once again her sleep cycle was destroyed. It was more than troublesome and tiresome: it was frightening. But there was nothing to be done about it. The woman had to wait for it to pass...again. Most likely it would continue this way for another week or two before the episodes subsided. And then she would have peace once more. So, for now, she would drink many cups of strong, black tea and move through her days as best she could.

Nonetheless, Melia knew that the lack of sleep played on her emotions and she had to watch herself. Especially given the things she would say that evening, which she was still dubious of, she most certainly needed to be mindful of her current condition.

"That is not what's wrong."

"Elrich."

"You are thinking about this evening."

Gazing downward, she did not respond and instead swiveled her fork in the pile of cold soba noodles. It was annoying that he could see through her lies; she was not so convincing in her drained state.

"Dunban."

He was always to the point.

"I do not want to speak about this."

"Fine. Sit and sulk."

Her head shot up and she gave him an icy glare. "I am _not_ sulking."

"Empress, I am not blind," Elrich said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. I don't know what to do."

"About?"

Melia turned her head away. This was not something she wished to reveal, even if Elrich was offering council. Besides, she knew Elrich's opinion on her ex-lover. It was not exactly...favorable.

"People already assume."

"What?"

"The public admires Dunban."

"And? What are you hinting at?"

"They believe a union between the two of you would be auspicious." He took a drink of his coffee, unperturbed.

Her face flushed crimson.

"How do you know about this?"

"I hear things."

"It seems strange that you of all people would entertain gossip."

"I don't."

"And yet here we are."

Cool, Elrich responded, "It is not gossip. Merely a fact regarding public opinion."

She pursued her lips and did not reply. Instead, the Empress turned back to her food and began to eat. She sat in silence as she chewed, which began as brooding but eventually gave way to acquiescing.

"What else do they say?"

"That's it."

"Oh." Mildly disappointed, she took a bite out of her bread roll, savoring its warmth and freshness.

"If I may, Empress?"

"Of course."

"It's all over. You are not beholden to anyone anymore."

The words rang in her ears. He wasn't just speaking about Dunban, but about everyone and everything. This movement away from the crown that she had devoted herself to meant she could breathe. She could breathe for herself. It was as though she attempted to put it from her mind because it was terrifying. The High Entia only knew a life where she was focused on the well being of others. Not that she minded; it was how she had been brought up: to serve. And it was a foreign concept that this would no longer be the focus of her life.

Everything was about to change, and she was not sure how to handle it. She was not sure what she wanted now.

But she knew it was the right choice. Not just for the people, but for herself. For her mind and body.

"I'd like to be alone, please."

"Of course."

Elrich bowed and walked out of the kitchen, his footsteps quickly moving across the carpet. As the door closed behind him, Melia hugged herself and leaned forward, resting her cheek on the cold surface of the ceramic tiles. A violent pain broke out in her stomach and she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on Elrich's last words. But it was no use: the cramps consumed her attention and she took deep breaths, trying to breathe in and out to soothe her lower abdomen. First the sleeping, now this, but she had been waiting for them. How opportune for them to show up at this very moment. The Homs Entia had hoped it had stopped once and for all two months ago, but she knew that had been wishful thinking at the time. Tomorrow the young woman would go see Bella for a check-up. For now, she would need to live with the pain and just breathe.

* * *

The sun had long descended when her guests began to arrive. Melia was still in her washroom putting the last minute touches on her complexion, stalling, feeling the weight on her chest grow heavy, threatening to suffocate her with anxiety. Dressed in a light blue dress that came just past her knees with an off-the-shoulder set of long sleeves and a small v-neck, Melia added a dash of pink to her cheeks and lips, and a light line of kohl to her eyes. It wasn't an occasion that needed a great amount of formality, but she did wish to mark it with a small bit of elegance. After all, in some ways this was a good-bye party: it was the end of an era.

The end of her era.

The end of the restoration.

Moving her lips against each other, the woman gazed at herself in the mirror. Gently, she touched her light purple bangs that were swept to the right of her face, held in place by a massive amount of hairspray. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the wavy tresses falling down her back like a waterfall.

Her heart fluttered in anticipation; she was to see him soon. Their meeting both excited and alarmed her; she still did not know what she would actually say to him. And she knew she had to speak with him this night.

Closing her eyes, she rolled her hands into fists, trying to breathe. A few minutes passed as she imagined the weight lifting off her chest. Gradually, the tightness disappeared and she opened her eyes. She had to go out there now. There could be no more waiting, especially with the anxiety gone for a moment and the cramps silent in her body. Straightening, the young woman opened the door of her washroom and heard the sounds of conversation just on the other side of the closed bedroom door. Delicately, she padded across the soft carpet and leaned against the door, searching for his voice amidst the growing crowd. She strained to hear. First, she picked up Riki's cooing, then Serenity's timid squeal and Tyrea's harsh laugh. There was Elrich's flat tone and James amiable one. A few more voices of the People's Council. She heard the door open, and a few pointed words.

Then a strong, deep, luscious voice cut through all the noise.

He was here.

Her heart contracted in her chest; she wanted to rush out and see him. Take his hand in hers and kiss him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved the letters. How touched he was that he wrote to her each day of his journey. She wanted to see his smile and the light in his eyes, feel the warmth of his body next to hers.

But a warning shout sounded in her mind and her ears roared. That was dangerous; she could not commit to such action considering how unsure she was of everything: of him, of her place now in High Entian society, of who she was. It was too much to consider all at once. And yet life had chosen to throw this decision her way in the middle of everything.

Well, she would have to face destiny sooner than later. Smoothing out her dress, Melia opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her. Immediately, the woman felt all eyes on her. Plastering a smile onto her face, she swept her gaze over the guests, making sure to not stop on any pair of eyes.

"Thank you all for joining me this evening. I am very grateful for your support and friendship. It has been of much comfort since the days of the Fall. Now, I hope that as we move forward, our peoples will be in harmony with one another."

A small round of applause commence and she smiled again.

"Now, please. Enjoy yourselves this evening. I hope to speak with each of you tonight."

And so she entered the fray and guests milled about the parlor, the air filling with jovial conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dunban, with his hair slicked back into a ponytail, dressed in a black suit. Even at the mere sight of his handsome physique she felt herself falter. But he did not move towards her, and instead engaged Shalen in conversation. Slightly miffed, the Empress turned to Otharon and began a pleasant dialogue about the future of Colony 6 and Alcamoth relations.

The evening wore on and as Melia made her rounds, she continued to expect — or to hope — Dunban would intervene and capture her attention, but he did nothing of the sort. Instead, the man maintained a distance from her person, engaging as many other guests as possible, though she did notice him keep conversations short with both Bella and Vanea. To this she smirked inwardly; it seemed he was being cautious. Not that she would have cared; Melia knew where his heart lay.

Finally, the party came to a close, guests passing on their good-byes and exiting her chambers, heading back to their own quarters to rest for the remainder of the night. As the second to last guest departed, Melia turned to find Dunban leaning against the back of the sofa, hands tucked into his pockets.

Gods he was so effortlessly good-looking.

A small smile crawled onto his lips.

Her knees weakened. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Dunban."

"Melia." He rose and came over to her, stopping just a foot away.

She wanted to close the distance between them but did not, heart torn in either direction.

"Did you wish to speak with me?"

"I just wanted to say that you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She tilted her head to the side, feigning calm. "Was that it?"

He hesitated; she could see the anxiety in his beautiful brown eyes. "Yes. I'm sure you are tired and wish to sleep."

As if she could.

"No, not at all. We haven't had a chance to speak this evening. Shall we take a turn in the garden?"

"I would like that."

They walked out of her chambers and through the Villa hallways in silence. The woman stole a glance in his direction: his face was impassive. A wall of stone through which she could not glean his emotions. How could he be so calm? Surely he felt as she did, walking on pins and needles.

The night air hit her skin and she shivered as they stepped outside the Villa. The sky was dark, clouds covering the stars and any other natural light from the heavens. The only light that kept them from plummeting into darkness came from the blue lamps scattered across the courtyard.

As they made their way to the garden maze, Melia stopped in her tracks. She eyed the entryway and the blackness that exuded from it. There were no lamps in the maze. It would be completely black if they walked in its windy corridors.

A spike of fear jolted her.

"Let's...stop here."

Dunban glanced around, but did not object. This position didn't afford much privacy, being out in the open, but at the same time, the Empress was certain no one would bother them. The hour was well past midnight and everyone had gone to sleep. Even if a few persons were awake, they would not venture out into the cold of the deep night.

Heart pounding, she began, "I...I wanted to talk with you about the other night."

"I thought you might."

"I read what you gave me. The letters."

He nodded.

"They were quite...insightful."

"Insightful? Anything else?"

"They were...it was a beautiful gesture, Dunban. I...I do not know how to convey what I feel about how you addressed your journal to me. Words cannot express the emotions."

"Good ones I hope?"

He sounded tentative, unsure.

"Yes, good ones. And I am happy you decided to share the physical copies with me." She gave him a soft smile though her body remained tense.

"I wanted to share with you everything I experienced on the road."

"It was a brave thing to do. Sharing your deepest thoughts with me."

"Maybe so. I just knew it was necessary."

Their eyes met and they fell into silence once more. Her pulse quickened as they stared at one another. How would she begin? Her fingers trembled and she gripped the side of her dress. There was no avoiding it any longer, she would have to broach the intended subject now head-on.

"Dunban, I have thought much about what you said and wrote. I know you want an answer, but I don't think I can give you the one you desire." She watched the corners of his eyes turn downward, and her heart curled in on itself. "Do not misunderstand. It's not that I don't feel...intensely for you. I...I do."

"Then what is it?"

Her throat constricted. "There are a great many things."

"Tell me." Dunban stopped then said hastily, "I apologize. Only if you want to."

The young woman swallowed and cast her eyes away from him. "You say that you are not perfect. Neither am I."

"You are perfect to me."

She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her dress harder.

"I think you shall regret saying such a thing."

"Why?"

"You wrote how much you enjoyed spending time with the Nopon children." She took a breath. "I know you wrote that you wanted to be a father. And I don't believe I can give you that. I do not know if I can have children."

Silence greeted her. Blood roared in her ears as she opened her eyes and turned her gaze back to him.

"Even if you can't, that doesn't change my feelings for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you, Melia. Everything that you are."

"You say that now."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather have a normal relationship with Bella? Or Vanea?"

"What do you mean by normal?"

"There are things wrong with me, Dunban. It's not just a question of my fertility. I have these cycles. Phases. Episodes. There are weeks when I cannot sleep through the night without dreams filled with screams and shrieks. I awaken and feel my skin tearing at the seams. My body is overtaken with cramping during the days and I feel as though I were to break in half at any moment. My senses overload and I can smell everything and everyone. I can hear each heartbeat and each footfall day and night I can smell even the tiniest of odors and taste them in the air."

She gripped her right sleeve and wrenched it upward on her arm. The scar glowed a light green under her pale skin.

"My scars glow bright green during those nights. They glow when I use ether. They burn when I remember what happened to me, becoming a Telethia. Sometimes the memories flood back without warning and I cannot shut down the pain. All I can do is scream. Sometimes I feel as though I am going mad. Are you certain you wish to commit yourself to me now? Now that you know what poison exists inside me?"

"Melia, I had no idea—"

"No one does."

Her eyes were misty; her cheeks warm.

"Melia, let's go inside and we ca—"

The man reached out and she took a step back.

"You do not understand. I know not what I am any longer."

"If you're saying these things to scare me, it won't work. I'm not running away."

"How do I know that's true?"

"Because I want to be with you."

"Even after everything I told you?"

"Yes."

"You may come to find my body disgusting."

"Never, Melia."

"You could tire of my complications."

"I would never tire of you."

"That's what you believe now, but when you are directly impacted? Will your feelings change? Will you come to resent me? How do I know you won't disappear? I would put all of my trust and faith into you and you could still leave."

"I won't."

"You did it once! You could do it again!"

"No, I could not. I realized that when I came across that flower. I will always come to your side should you wish it. But if you want me gone, I will go."

He stepped towards her and stopped inches away from her.

"I believe we are meant for each other, Melia. I love you."

"I...I love you, too."

"Meli—"

"But I cannot, Dunban. I cannot." She stepped backward, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

And she turned and ran into the Villa, sobs ripping the breath from her lungs with each step she took.


	49. The Call

Light yellows shot through the gray cloud cover as Dunban watched the sunrise over the Eryth Sea, his heart still bruised from the evening before. Though he knew the landscape that unfolded in front of him was beautiful, he found it difficult to feel the normal tranquility that accompanied such a sight. After the confrontation with Melia the previous evening, he could think of nothing but the tears in her eyes and the heartbreak in his body. It was impossible for him to leave Alcamoth without seeing her again; maybe she would change her mind if they saw each other once more. Her denial had wounded him; he didn't know if he would ever get over it.

Nonetheless, he would respect her decision to not engage her in any more discussion regarding a romantic relationship. However, his lack of knowledge regarding the after-effects she experienced alarmed and disturbed him. Every bone in his body itched to do something to alleviate her pain, even if he were not able to support her on a deeper, emotional level. It had never occurred to the Homs that she was still reeling from the experience a year and a half later. And the fact that she had kept it a secret from everyone...

That in itself must have been very lonely.

Clenching his hand, the man turned away from the waking sun and trudged up the hill. How had he been so blind? Had he truly been oblivious to her suffering, so concentrated on reaching her that he failed to take into account what other emotions lay beneath her masque? Such deep emotions that she imprisoned and never wanted them to see the light of day, like her sorrow and grief over the deaths of her father and brother.

Brushing the sweat from his forehead, Dunban walked up the shore towards the teleporter, his muscles sore from his run. Considering what James had said to him yesterday morning, it all made sense: her withdrawing, the lack of communication between Melia and those closest to her. The Empress didn't want them to worry. And maybe she was partially ashamed. It was not his place to speculate, though from what he knew of her, he thought it was a possibility.

_I know not what I am._

The waver in her voice caused a pang of distress to vibrate through him. Fear of the unknown was a powerful motivator. And perhaps that was the key to why she had pushed everyone away; that was the underlying reason for giving up the crown.

Regardless, someone had to know. He stepped onto the teleporter and materialized in at the entry gate. As he produced his papers once more, merely a formality at this point, the Homs considered the probability. Yes, he knew that Melia could bear the weight of heavy secrets and the hopes and dreams of hundreds of souls, but there was another factor at play. If she were scared for herself, she would want to ascertain the status of her health and wellness.

_Bella._

He paused just as he reached the end of the entryway. Melia could know about her childbearing abilities if she had seen a medical professional, for as far as he knew, Melia had an only rudimentary knowledge of humanoid anatomy. And the only one who would keep the Empress' condition a secret would be Bella, especially since the healer was already apprised of Melia's history as a Telethia. If anyone had any knowledge of how to possibly alleviate his ex-lover's condition, it would be Bella.

Half an hour later, the man was in the clinic, hastening down the halls, looking for the Homs Entia. Thoughts racing and blood humming, Dunban hoped that the healer would give him something he could do to help Melia. Anything at all, even if it meant traveling once more to find a solution. Finally, he found her on the second floor in the far corner office, bent over paperwork.

"Bella."

She looked up, eyebrows raised, and adjusted her glasses. "Dunban. I did not expect to see you. Is there something you need?"

He walked in and stood in front of her desk. "I want to know what's happening with her."

"Please, sit."

Taking a seat in the chair opposite her, Dunban forced himself to stay rigid; it was difficult as his body was alight with adrenaline, making him want to fidget this way and that.

"I assume you mean the Empress?"

He nodded.

"You know I cannot discuss with you anything that specifically pertains to her bodily health. Patient-Doctor confidentiality." Bella leaned back in her chair and crossed her hands on her lap. "She did say to me that you would come for answers."

Clenching his jaw, Dunban ran his hand through his hair. Melia knew him too well.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"Easing or erasing her symptoms? Not that I know of at the moment. When I am not administering patients, much of my time is spent researching and experimenting to answer that very question."

"Have you found anything?"

"Not yet."

"Can you at least tell me when these cycles started?"

The healer pursed her lips for a moment. "No, I cannot."

He exhaled.

"There's nothing that can be done at the moment, Dunban. It will take time to understand how her body has changed."

Rising from his seat, he said in a flat voice, "Thank you for your time."

"There is one thing I can tell you as it does not directly relate to the Empress' health and more to my experiments." She took out a folder from her filing cabinet. He gave her a questioning look. "I have been running some tests with her blood to understand its molecular structure and how it differs from the general Homs Entian's."

"I assume you found something."

"After some tests, I have determined that the blood has regenerative capabilities. We know that only a few Telethia have this power. It seems Melia's blood has it as well, though much more powerful. Enough to replace all kinds of cells, living or dead. I injected a sample of the blood into a rat's body. The rat had previously fought another rat and its leg was broken. The injected blood repaired the leg in half an hour and it was able to walk as if the leg had always been there."

She fell silent, as if waiting for him to respond. However, the man did not, only returned her stare. He knew what she was intimating. His heart trembled in his chest, but his face remained impassive. It was too fantastic a concept, and hardly tested.

"Granted, I need to run quite a few more tests. But these results are promising."

"I must go."

Bella nodded. "I will keep you apprised of what I find."

Hesitant, he departed. A thousand more questions popped up in his mind, wondering if it would be possible...But he refused to entertain a single one. False hope was not something he needed now. And he had more important things to worry about.

* * *

For the next four days, the Empress avoided him. Every time Dunban asked Serenity if there were any spot in her calendar for him to meet with her, the young woman regretfully shook her head and said there were none. Melia was solidly booked up; all of her efforts focused on making the transition as smooth as possible (regarding every other matter unrelated to the elections). Once or twice in the late evening, the man went to her apartment and knocked, each time hoping she would answer the door, but she did not. He suspected that the woman would not be in any of the places that she generally frequented as to avoid any sort of interaction with him. She had stowed herself away so effectively that Dunban knew he would have no way of reaching her unless she called for him.

But that would not stop him from trying, though he knew there were only so many more attempts before he had to let go.

The man only wished to see her face once more, even if it were to mark the true end of their relationship.

On the fifth day, he found Serenity in the Great Hall (again), and asked (again) if Melia had any openings in her schedule.

However, instead of the usual sorrowful, apologetic gaze the young woman gave him, hers was full of worry and tears.

"Serenity, what's wrong?"

"The Empress...she's gone." The young woman whispered.

His heart stopped.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?"

"She is gone. Do you not understand?"

From behind the young girl, Elrich appeared, looking grim. The bodyguard turned his head to the side, checking to see if any passersby heard him.

"Where did she go?"

Elrich did not respond.

"Elrich. Where did she go?" Dunban demanded.

"We don't know."

Dunban turned to see James walking towards the growing group, his expression also knitted concern.

"She didn't tell you?"

"She left us a note saying she'd be alright. And that she'd be back in her own time." Serenity sniffed, her voice quivering.

"Where is Tyrea?"

"She's gone off," James said, looking nervously at Serenity.

"When she found the Empress' note, she just left." Serenity said. "I don't think the Empress told her she was going to do this."

Melia did not share her plans with Tyrea? That could only mean she truly wanted to be alone.

A pang of sadness hit his heart. Was this because of him that she was rejecting her closest friends?

No, that was selfish to think. After all, she had shown him her scars last night. The image of the green seared into her arms was hard to forget; Melia had started another cycle. Regardless of her reasons, it didn't change the fact that she was gone.

Murmuring his goodbyes to the others, Dunban turned and headed back to his quarters. It was no longer avoidable; the man truly had to let go.

Melia had made her choice.

The small candlelight of hope in his heart flickered and died.

Her answer was no.

* * *

"Dunban, would you please focus?!" Fiora nagged.

The man looked up from his writing and found himself starring into the irritated gaze of his younger sister. Her eyes were narrowed and gloved hands settled on her hips. Even in such a delicate dress, she mustered an intimidating air.

"I don't know why you think that I can give any advice on this sort of matter," Dunban said, unamused.

It had been a week since he had returned to Colony 9. Though his heart was heavy when he left the Diamond City, the man was comforted to return to his second home and his sister. Upon his arrival, Fiora welcomed him with a scream and a hug and quickly proceeded to organize a gathering consisting of Dunban, herself, Shulk, and Reyn. It was a small dinner, but enough to cheer him and lighten his mood. At dinner, the guests adeptly avoided the subject of the Empress and instead discussed the happenings at the Homs Colonies, to which he was grateful for. Dunban assumed Fiora had coached her fiancée and friend to not speak about the Empress; her skills of perception were impeccable, and the young woman was able to deftly evade any conversation that involved her best friend or the High Entia as a whole. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly and soon he was back in his own bed, falling asleep, mind blank for the first time all day.

After a few days, Dunban felt it was time to share what had occurred between himself and the Empress. He invited Fiora to take a walk with him that morning, and proceeded to inform her about his last interaction with Melia. Fiora had listened intently, showing signs of both sympathy and sensitivity. Once again, as he had been many times before, the Homs was grateful that his sister had inherited the emotional acumen from his parents that he had not.

Shortly afterward, Fiora set herself on a mission to distract Dunban from any sort of emotional turmoil and rumination. Which was exactly why he now found himself in the middle of a situation he would rather not be in: assisting Fiora to pick out a wedding dress for her upcoming nuptials. Currently, the man was sitting in a faded, plush chair in the corner of a brightly lit parlor, skeptically eyeing his sister, who stood on a small circular platform in front of a large floor length mirror.

"You're my brother. I trust your judgment." The young woman said, turning back around to face the mirror and examine the dress she wore. It was fairly fluffy: the skirt was entirely taffeta with the top layer made of silk cinched like hanging curtains all the way around the dress. It had two very large puffy sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Additionally, she wore a set of gloves that extended all the way to her elbows.

"What do you think?"

"It has...very large sleeves."

"Dunban!"

He looked quizzically at her and sighed. "Honestly, it makes you look like a cake. And the gloves are unnecessary. You aren't attending a ball."

"See? That's more like it!" She clapped her hands together. He wasn't sure why she was excited by that criticism. "I'm going to try on another." The young woman bounced off the platform and trotted into the dressing room, pulling the curtain behind her.

He returned his gaze to the journal in his lap and the scribblings he had been making before the interruption. The previous day, Dunban had inquired about a teaching position at the local middle school, an institution that he had helped put in place during Colony 9's reconstruction after the Fall. As luck would have it, the school's principal was looking for a history teacher. School was set to begin in a month, and Dunban knew he had his work cut out for him considering he was a first-time teacher. But he was grateful for his new purpose; it required his full concentration and additionally added some much-needed excitement.

The swish of the curtain prompted the Homs to look up once more from his work and found himself staring at Fiora in a dress that was vastly different from the previous one. It was short, coming up just above her knees with an illusion neckline. It was more of an ivory than a stark white, which he liked, but it was too short for such an important occasion.

At least, in his opinion.

Stepping onto the platform and giving herself the up and down in the mirror, Fiora glanced over her shoulder and asked, "What do you think about this one?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not fitting for a wedding."

She whirled around. "It's my wedding, Dunban."

"It's my money, Fiora."

"Really? That's your response?"

"Yes."

"That's so unfair!"

"And that is inappropriate."

"Ugh, you are the worst."

"You invited me here."

"Fine. I'll pay for it myself." Pivoting back to the mirror, Fiora twitched her nose back and forth, dismayed. "You sure? I think it's amazing. My favorite one so far."

The guilt trip. He could hear the whine in her voice.

An attendant wandered over holding a garment on her arm, the woman's platinum blonde hair a severe contrasted against her dark brown skin tone.

"How are you both doing?"

"She'll take this one." Dunban nodded.

Fiora whipped around again.

"But you said—"

"You like it, Fiora. As you said, it's your wedding."

"And you said it's your money."

"Which I want to spend making you happy."

As if she hadn't known that already.

Clasping her hands together, she grinned, the smile reaching one ear to the other. Her eyes sparkled with delight, and he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Dunban!"

"We'll need to get you a veil and some shoes to go with that. Would you like gloves as well?" The attendant asked.

"Oh no. I'm not going to a ball."

Suppressing a grin, the Homs male went back to his outlining.

"Would you be interested in adding this robe? It's made out of the finest High Entian silk. We just got a few in yesterday."

Dunban stiffened and kept his eyes downward. Fiora shook her head vigorously and shot a glance in Dunban's direction, her brow knitted together in concern.

"I don't need that."

"Fiora, if you want to try it, you should."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hesitantly, the Homs woman slipped into it and stood in front of the mirror. Peeking, he saw that it fit her well, though he wasn't sure if it matched the dress. Perhaps if the dress were longer, but he knew Fiora already had made her decision.

As he watched Fiora sway within the robe, he was reminded of how Melia had looked in her own set of robes: elegant, regal, exquisite.

Where was she now?

He locked his jaw and continued writing. He had to let it go.

He had to let her go.

"I'm sorry, Dunban."

The man looked up at his sister, who wore a mournful expression. The robe was gone along with the attendant.

"Don't be. Are you ready?"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, Dunban," Fiora said as she deposited the dress box on the coffee table in the living room. "I know it wasn't the most fun thing in the world."

"Of course. It was no problem." Dunban shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the hanger next to the front door. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit. How about that meaty potato and blue turnip soup?"

"Alright. I didn't know you liked it so much." He said as he went into the kitchen and began to collect ingredients for the soup.

"I've been missing it since you left. I can never make it right." Fiora said. Hesitating, she began to fidget with her hands. "Do you want to talk about what happened in the shop?"

"I'm not sure there's anything to say. You bought a dress. We came home."

"Okay." She shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Picking out a knife from the drawers, she joined him by the counter and began cutting the cute parsnips as he cut meaty potatoes.

They stood in silence for a moment; all that could be heard was the crisp slicing of vegetables.

In response to Fiora's intimation, his thoughts focused on Melia as he fell into the rhythm of chopping the meaty potatoes one by one. It had only been a week and a half since he last saw her. Where was she now? Was she alright? Was she safe? There were too many questions and no answers.

Was this how she felt when he was gone?

"You know, I've been thinking about it."

"Fiora."

"Just listen, okay?"

He grunted, not taking his eyes off the cutting board.

"I dunno, Dunban. From what you told me, it doesn't really sound like she rejected you."

"She said she couldn't do it. And then she left without a word."

"Okay, first _couldn't_ isn't _wouldn't_."

"Semantics."

That was something she would say.

"No, it's not. Melia is careful with her words." Fiora replied pointedly.

Silent, he dumped the chopped vegetable into a bowl, grabbed the blue turnips and put them on the cutting board. Being caught up in the moment of that night, he hadn't heard that difference. All he heard was a lack of 'yes'. Maybe Fiora was right.

But he could not believe it was true.

"She's had a lot of stuff going on. First, all of these health problems you've told me about. Second, the government transition. Third, you. Sound familiar?"

Glancing sideways at her, he met her gaze. "How do you mean?"

"First, the health problems. It sounds like hers are extreme. When you had your...accident, it was pretty painful." His sister's brow furrowed and he felt himself stiffen as the memory dug itself up out of his unconsciousness. "Your arm still hasn't recovered even though it's been a few years now. I know you're able to function without using it. But it still bothers you. I know it does."

The man turned back to his cutting board and resumed his slicing.

"Second, the government stuff."

"I'm not sure how that relates to me."

"Let me speak," Fiora said, annoyed. "It's not exactly the 'government change'. It's the fact that she doesn't really know where she fits anymore in society. You know, now that she's kind of no longer leading the government."

She waited but he did not react. He understood enough of what was unsaid.

"And third, you appear out of nowhere."

"You agreed that I should go."

"I'm not criticizing that. It was just another thing to pile on her that she already was dealing with. I bet she's still nervous about you leaving again." His sister said as she dumped her parsnips into a different glass bowl.

"But I won't."

"Doesn't mean the fear isn't there."

"Alright, Fiora."

"Anyway, my point is, I think she went away to find some answers for herself. Like you did."

"So you're saying I should wait?"

"I think so. I mean if she comes back and doesn't come to see you...then it's probably over." The young woman said carefully. "But as long as she's out there, wherever, I think you should stay hopeful." Fiora eyed him uncertainly. "I hope that was okay to say."

"You're quite wise, Fiora." He managed a weak smile.

"I got it from you." She winked at him.

* * *

It was three days later when Dunban heard a tapping on the balcony window. Morning had come and gone, and the sun was now high in the sky to signify the arrival of midday. The Homs was spending the afternoon working on a carving based on a sketch he had drawn during his travels. Although it had no bearing on his lesson plan, he believed his students would enjoy seeing such a thing on their first day of school.

The tapping broke his steady concentration and he dropped his carving tool to the ground. Irritated, the man looked up towards the origin of the sound. A small drone was flying on the other side of the balcony window. His heart stilled; the only place he had seen these flying...things was in Alcamoth. They were exclusively used by the High Entia.

Again, it tapped against the window.

"What's that?" Fiora asked as she came down the stairs.

"A drone."

"From where?"

But he did not respond. Instead, he rose from his seat and went to the window. As Dunban opened it, the small flying contraption skittered in, its silver surface glinting in the sunlight that followed it inside. It landed on the nearest table, buzzing and beeping. The drone had an ovular center, two antennae sticking out of what presumably was its head. Four small titanium rods supported it as it perched on the table. Four metallic parts — he wasn't sure what to call them other than wings — stuck out in all directions from the surface of the ovular body. In a flash it unfolded itself into a flat surface, all the parts collapsing into itself. In the center was a note.

His heart skipped a beat as he picked it up. On the front of the envelope, in perfect cursive, was his name.

It was her handwriting.

Dunban felt his fingers tremble as he held it. Was it as Fiora had said? Was this Melia's way to reach out to him?

"Do you want me to open it?" Fiora whispered.

Quiet, he looked into her eyes and nodded. Gently, she took it from him and undid the seal. Without looking, the young woman pulled the note out of the envelope and handed it back to him.

Hastily, his eyes scanned the written script.

_You were right._

_It's extraordinary._

_The only thing missing is you._

His heart lept. She wanted to see him.

Melia had called for him.

But where was she?

"What's it say?"

Mind racing, Dunban handed Fiora the note.

"What does it mean?"

The man shook his head and began to walk around the room, contemplating this very question. He wanted to go. Now. But that was impossible until he figured out her riddle.

What did it mean?

_You were right._

About what?

_It's extraordinary._

What was she describing?

Closing his eyes, Dunban thought back to his many conversations with Melia. He tried to remember every single thing she said about any places, locations, landscapes, anything at all. What places meant the most to her? What places did she treasure and cherish? What places did she—

He stopped mid-stride and opened his eyes.

He knew exactly where she was.

* * *

Early the next morning, around 7:00 am, Dunban found himself boarding a shuttle in search of Melia. As the aircraft rose into the blue sky, he watched Colony 9 grow smaller and smaller until it was only a speck on the earth below. Leaning back in his chair, he exhaled. It had been easy to ignore the general feelings of anxiety associated with the ascent, as his mind was purely focused on his end goal.

_Melia._

She had called to him and now he would find her.

Sitting up, he looked to his left at Shulk, who piloted the aircraft. The younger man grinned at him and sped the shuttle forward, streaking through the clouds. Although Dunban had given him sparse directions, the younger man didn't seem to mind; he liked flying and was simply happy to be up in the air. But that didn't mean Shulk wasn't curious. Casually, the younger man peppered his soon-to-be brother-in-law with questions, but the older man refused to reveal any information. The only person he told was Fiora, who would disclose the information only to Tyrea (who Dunban knew was out of her mind with worry). It was selfish, he knew, to keep the location a secret, but the man wanted to be alone with the Empress with no distractions.

Four hours passed and finally, the Homs Hero was satisfied with their progress. Although it was still far from his ultimate destination, he decided to deplane in a mountain pass. Flying in on a shuttle would be conspicuous. He wanted to surprise her with his arrival.

As Shulk flew away, Dunban looked down the barely-there path. It looked as though it hadn't been used in ages, grass overgrown the dirt that had once been well defined by hundreds of footfalls walking through the passageway. Not that he expected it to be; no one had any reason to come this way. Swinging his pack over his shoulder, the Homs trudged down the mountain, butterflies filling his stomach. With each step, he came closer to Melia. The anticipation both thrilled and alarmed him.

It took the man a good hour and a half to hike down the mountain. Though he was impatient to reach her, he knew the extra time afforded him the opportunity to control his hammering heart and think about what he would say. And yet, when Dunban reached the base of the pass, he could feel his pulse quicken once more and all potential speeches erase from his mind. The reality of their imminent reunion was drawing made it difficult to concentrate on anything save for putting one foot in front of the other. In the not so far distance, he could see the greenery disappear; a signal that he was drawing ever near. He estimated it would take him another hour or so to reach his destination and would arrive around 14:30pm.

Not that exact timing mattered. It was simply another way to cope with his agitated nerves.

Squaring his shoulders, Dunban traversed the landscape, his gait one of determination. Grass crunched under his feet and the bright sun shone down on him, reminding him of the paradise it once — and still — was. He passed a large ruin of a stone building on his left and the remainder of another building foundation on his right. He sidestepped a pile of rocks and burned wood that he could only assume was a home, and then jumped over a long row of a dilapidated fence. Memories threatened to pull him in, but he forced them away. He had one goal in mind and would not be distracted.

As the grass turned to sand, and palm trees began to appear on either side of his path, the Homs felt the heat of the sun on the back of his neck. Between his anxiety and the warmth from above, the man felt overheated. Stopping, he removed his shoes and quickly resumed his course, savoring the feeling of the soft sand beneath his toes. It had been a long time and he was glad to be home.

Minutes passed and he sped forward, his pace quickening with each footstep. He was impatient; he knew he was reaching the journey's end. He took a deep breath in and out, but it did not quell the adrenaline electrifying his body.

A sound reached his ears and he slowed his stride. It was melodious, sweet. The beautiful notes flew through the air and into his ears, calm and soothing. The words were foreign to him, but the serenity infused in them was not.

And then he saw her, standing on the shore, facing the ocean. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her; he stopped in his tracks. She wore a summer dress, light blue to match the sky. Her arms and legs were bare and her hair fluttered in the breeze.

Crossing the sand, Dunban struggled to keep his composure. As he neared her, now only a few feet away, he dropped his bag.

Melia turned around, her song halted by the sound of his footsteps. His breath hitched in his throat.

Those eyes.

They captured him and he fell willingly into their blue depths. She too, gazed at him, a small gasp escaping her mouth as the corners of her pink lips turned upward.

"Dunban."

He reached out and pulled her close. The feeling of her body against his made him shiver; it was as if a piece of him had finally returned. The woman wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest, breathing him in. He laid a kiss on top of her head and shut his eyes, yearning giving way to relief and bliss. How he had dreamed of this moment, longed for it. And now she was here, in his arms, neither fantasy nor illusion. He felt her beating heart match the rhythm of his and his breathing match the tempo of hers, both perfectly in sync. Neither moved, finding solace in one another as the moments passed, locked in their embrace.

"Melia."

She turned her face upward, cheeks rosy, a shy smile on her lips. "You were right. I love it here."

Hesitantly, Dunban leaned towards her, and she towards him.

As their noses touched, she whispered, "I knew you would find me."

"I would have never stopped looking."

And their lips met: a vow of forevermore.

_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (7/29/2020):
> 
> I can't believe this fic is over four years old! How wild! It's been such a joy to share it here on AO3. Writing THE RESTORATION was a wonderful journey and I'm so grateful to everyone who supported me while completing it (shout out to Laine for reviewing every chapter and being a constant source of encouragement and motivation!!). Thank you all for your kudos and reviews — I love reading them. It brings me such happiness to hear what people enjoyed about this story. Melia has always been my favorite character and I immediately shipped her and Dunban; they just always seemed like they would complement each other well (to me anyway). I love writing for Dunban and Melia and rereading this piece has only increased my motivation to do so. Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I hope you found it both entertaining and joyful. Stay safe out there!


End file.
